Persona 5 point 4
by FeMC is my Navigator
Summary: Detectives Yu Narukami and Naoto Shirogane have been asked to look into the reports of the phantom thieves. Once they arrive in Tokyo they quickly find more then they bargained for...
1. Prologue

**Persona 5 point 4**

Notes at end of chapter

* * *

November 17th

2:32 am.

Another all-nighter seemed to be Naoto's fate. Not that the detective minded, her partner had asked for a break and he damn well deserved one. Their last case together nearly got him stabbed by an enraged stalker who had been found out. Quick action and his superior size against the suspect were his saving graces, but the whole ordeal was a sobering reminder of the dangers of the job. Being a detective isn't always an easy dream job. Even still, both of them were drawn to it like a moth to the flame. Naoto blamed her lineage for this obsession with the truth; a convenient excuse, but a nice excuse to be honest. Yu on the other hand. He said it was just something he was called to do even though Naoto had pushed him in that particular direction quite hard.

Naoto leaned back in her computer chair, listening to it squeak in protest to the action. The room was dark but not silent. Distant snoring from a room down the hall had long ago become white noise. Now conversely as she pulled away from her report; the noise faded back into acknowledgment. It was a gentle sound and one she was by far used to at this point. The gentle sound called to her like a siren's song called to a sailor. The young detective could feel her body start to become heavier as she just listened. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a few minutes...

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Naoto was instantly jolted awake at the sound. It took her mind a quick second to click over and realize what was happening. Her phone that sat next to her laptop was the object making the offending wake up noise. Reaching over she picked it up, making a note of the number across the screen. With a quick click, she answered it and put up to her ear, praying that the noise had only woken her up.

"Shirogane," Her voice instantly locking into a more masculine tone.

"Shirogane-san, I have something I need you to look into for me," An all too familiar voice echoed in her ear.

"If it's you, then am I to assume this isn't a normal case?" The detective reasoned.

A small curt laugh on the other end. "Of course, if you and your partner aren't too busy. I think I have something that is right up your alley. Sending you an e-mail now. Did I wake you? I'm in a completely different time zone from you." The head of the Kirijo group Mitsuru Kirijo.

"Don't worry about it, I'm actually at my computer right now. Give me a minute." Naoto explained before looking down at the computer's clock.

3:15 am.

Naoto grimaced at the time before checking her e-mail. A new email sat in her inbox, with a quick click of the mouse she opened it. A picture instantly popped up on her screen. A black top-hatted Caricature with a masquerade mask and one flaming eye instantly caught Naoto's attention. As she blinked in the dark to allow her eyes to focus against the sudden bright red image the words 'Take your heart' became clear as day.

"What's this?" Naoto asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"They are calling themselves the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. As of now, they appear to be rumors on the internet. Knowing what we both know; they may be linked to that other world," The voice informed Naoto in a calm tone.

"You want me to confirm I take it? Also normal compensation?" Naoto asked.

"Yes, normal compensation. However, I can offer you a bonus for the confirmation plus any information you can collect. More than enough to get you out of that dingy office building," There was slight mirth to the voice as if she had been keeping tabs on the two detectives. Naoto wouldn't put it past the leader of the Shadow Operatives.

Naoto took a deep breath as she started to think. They had two normal cases open, it would be easy to send them to another agency. It might hurt their reputation a bit but this particular client had paid very handsomely before for a previous assignment. Also going after petty Thieves and stalkers was getting monotonous and irksome. She could feel something inside her stir as she looked at the emblazoned logo that engulfed the laptop screen. This promised to be real work; something to hone her skills on. There was absolutely no way she could say no.

"I'm on it," Naoto smirked silently to herself.

"Good, I have you both set up to meet with a Sae Niijima in two days at the Tokyo District Special Investigation Department. I'll be sending your travel arrangement later today. Good Luck Shirogane-san, keep me informed on what you find." Mitsuru Kirijo, the head of the Kirijo Group, stated as the phone cut off.

Naoto put down her phone and stretched her achy muscles. Transferring the cases could wait until later in the morning, after a few more hours of sleep. Naoto needed fresh eyes if she was going to get that bonus. Shutting down her computer, Naoto grabbed her phone one last time and quickly typed out a text.

Naoto: Yu, we got a case from the Kirijo Group. Might involve the other world. You in?

Naoto reached out and turned off the lamp over her desk before pushing in her computer chair. The distant sound of snoring beckoning her even more now. She barely makes a few steps beyond the threshold of her office before her phone hummed in vibration. That was fast, but it could only mean one thing. Still, it might have been a blessing in disguise.

Yu: Yes, I'll let the others know. I imagine you can tell Kanji. Junes?

The young detective couldn't help but smile. She knew the others in the investigation team would want to know, but Naoto at least wanted to confirm a few things before telling everyone. Yu being as straight forward as ever was not on the same page. It wasn't a bad thing, as the thoughts of getting the investigation team back together were something that warmed her heart. Hopefully, no one would be too upset if this all amounted to nothing.

Naoto: Junes it is.

* * *

Notes! Lots of 'em

First off this is the first chapter of a complete story. I've already written the whole darn thing and know how it ends. I'll be posting a chapter once a week.

I wrote this thing as a way to keep me from biting at the bit waiting for Royal's release.

Pairing:

Major  
Ren/Makoto  
Yu/Rise

Minor  
Naoto/Kanji  
Yosuke/Yukiko  
Chie/Kou

Then a few sneaky ones towards the end… Hehe…

Yeah, this is a retelling of the last two months of Persona 5 with the added spice of Yu and some of his gang. If this isn't your thing, sorry. Things will happen kind of close to the game, but there are twists.

One other thing, Akechi will be redeemed by the end of the story, but he has a long road to get there. If you hate him this isn't the story for you. Or maybe it is? And you want to see Akechi in a new light. Then Welcome I'm happy to have you.

Yes, there will be a bit of Persona 3 sprinkled in here and there but it's mostly P5 and P4 gang.

And finally, this fic is mammoth… As it currently stands it's around 261,452 words, 691 pages on MS word. This number will only get bigger once I go back and edit it. So if you like big stories stick around, please. This prologue is the shortest chapter so don't let its minuscule size throw you off.

Unspecific Author Grumblings: I wrote this fic in 4 months and never found a good name for it... Sorry reader about that.


	2. Chapter 1

**November 17th**

* * *

Yu slid into the well-worn benches that dotted the Junes food court. The nostalgic smell and atmosphere returned his mind to a time years ago when he was a younger man. It all felt like a lifetime ago that they were all teenagers investigating a world they knew very little about, coming face to face with shadows and murderers. Both suspect and real. Yu was blessed Dojima had been so busy that year working on the same case as he had been. If his old uncle ever had a clue of how much danger he and his friend had put themselves in, it would have meant the case might have never been solved. Still, even with all of that danger, there wasn't a moment he would have done differently. That year had been life-changing, to say the least. This wasn't time for such nostalgia, if the file Naoto had sent him that morning was anything to go on, then a new adventure was just around the corner.

The phantom thieves of hearts… Yu mind wrapped around the idea.

"Hey, partner." An all too familiar voice snaps his attention away from his reminiscing.

Yu looked up at his best friend; offering Yosuke a smirk. 5 years hadn't done much to his best friend's appearance. Yosuke still sported much of his teenage looks except for the addition of a goatee that gave his youthful face a bit more of a mature edge to it. No longer was he the prince of Junes but reigning as its king after his father moved back to the main offices 2 years ago. There had been others that wanted the manager job but none more qualified than him to take the role. A good word from his father helped too. The store as far as Yu knew was doing great, both helping to build up the community around it and giving job options to anyone who needed it. Junes had become loved in Inaba and Yu won't put it past the Hanamura line for doing a lot of that work.

"Yo," Yu responded.

Yosuke tucked into the other side of the bench across from Yu. "I gotta get some out here to repaint these things…" Yosuke offhandedly commented before turning his attention back to his best friend. "So what's this I hear about all the crazy stuff going on in Tokyo?" Looking around Yosuke also perked up. "Don't tell me we are the first one here."

Yu gives a brief nod. "There is a lot to talk about but we should wait for the others."

Yosuke sighs. "I told Ted we were meeting up a few minutes ago but there were some hot chicks that entered the TV department just as I told him." There was a depressed tone that followed Yosuke's statement.

"What's this I hear about you talking about hot girls, Yosuke!?" a new voice announced from behind Yu.

In a flash of blue, a wraith descended upon Yu's best friend. If the voice hadn't been familiar to Yu, he might have done something to protect Yosuke but he knew his partner had to deal with this situation himself. In a flash, Yosuke was in a headlock pin and Yu could only watch the defeat appear in his best friend's eyes as his body went limp. Yosuke knew better than anyone that struggling wasn't his best option in this particular situation. Yu offered him a sympatric look from across the table.

"In his defense; he wasn't looking at other girls," Yu said pointedly as his gaze locked onto the police officer that was holding his best friend captive at the moment.

Chie like Yosuke hadn't changed much in the past 5 years. A few inches taller, a bit more toned but same haircut and personality. Well, Yu chose to follow down the same path as Naoto for justice, Chie ended up taking her path. She had become a star in the Inaba police force, as due to the rural nature of the town most of the officers where near twice her age when she first joined. Her young spirit and thirst for justice even caught old Dojima's eye and Yu knew it wouldn't be too long before Chie became an investigator in her own right. In her personal life, the captain of the old basketball team, Kou Ichijo had worked up the courage and finally asked her out. He had left Inaba and had only returned last year, a bit of a more determined man that went after what he wanted. One of those things had been Chie. Something Yu was happy for both of them for. They had been going steady for the last almost a year now.

"Yeah Chie let me go, I'm innocent!" Yosuke pleaded not even bothering to struggle. He knew all too well what struggling amounted too.

"Oh really? If I catch you cheating on Yukiko don't think I won't throw you in jail for life Yosuke," Chie threatened and if Yu didn't know better just by the tone of her words, Chie was almost believable. Almost…

"Chie, please leave my boyfriend alone. I need him alive." The elegant voice of Yukiko seemed to flow over the group as she stepped up behind Chie.

The Amagi heiress seemed to appear from behind Chie, clad in a beautiful kimono and moving with the grace of someone twice her age. In high school, it was fair to say Yukiko Amagi was beautiful, but now she was stunning. She was reserved, soft-spoken, and no doubt the ideal woman in most men's playbooks. Age had done nothing but refine Yukiko, and honestly, Yu had to hand it to Yosuke for breaking down the Amagi inn's star and finally getting her to date him. How that exactly went down was a mystery Yu doubted even he and Naoto could solve but he was happy for the two of them. Neither of them was giving any clue how that happened, and most of the group respected that.

Finally, Chie released Yosuke allowing the Junes' King to finally get a full breath in over a minute. Yosuke sucked in a deep breath but as Yukiko slid next to him on the bench, Yu watched his best friend force himself to recover quicker from Chie's assault. It was almost comical to watch. Chie sat down on the other side of Yukiko, her attention turning to Yu and the folder he currently had in front of him.

"Geez this brings back memories, is everyone going to be here for real?" Chie inquired.

"Yes, everyone did agree to meet," Yu explained.

"We are just early Chie," Yukiko folded her hands in front of her.

"Well yeah, if I wouldn't have dragged you out of that place just now, we both know you'd still be rearranging the flowers in the front entry. Everyone at the inn was telling you to go. I don't know who is more of a workaholic you or Yosuke. Seriously though those flowers looked like they had been mugged with how rough you were handling them." Chie propped her elbow on the table. And with chin in hand; shot both of the other two investigation team members a pointed look.

Yukiko suddenly burst out laughing breaking her regal façade with a snort. "They looked… like they had been… mugged" Her loud laughter boomed across the Junes food court attracting the attention of some of the customers of the retail store. An audible sigh broke across the table but no one made any motion to stop the laughing heiress.

"Looks like we arrived on time, sorry Yu. I may have slept in." A new voice cut through the laughter.

"See, I told ya we'd be fine" A second voice echoed after the first in a much more casual tone.

Naoto Shirogane slid into the empty spot next to Yu. Now Naoto was someone that had changed quite a bit since their high school days. Well, she didn't fully embrace he femininity there was a huge difference between the Naoto then and the Naoto now. The woman that was Yu's official partner, wore her blue hair long and wore clothes closer to women's business professional then the suits and male clothing she wore in her youth. These clothes did well to show off the figure that the detective had been trying to hide for so long. She still wore her, by this point, signature cap most days, but she wasn't afraid to forgo it. That cap was something dear to her, a memento of her parents from what Yu understood. There were dark circles under her eyes and that was all the evidence Yu needed to deduce his partner hadn't slept much. Honestly, most days it was simply assumed. Knowing her habits, she had been probably working on a case late into the night.

"Shirogane." Yu regarded warmly in a professional way.

Yu didn't know when it started, but they had a habit of addressing each other by their last names when either they were in a professional setting or when one of them was slightly annoyed by the other. Luckily they got along so well they never really got too annoyed with each other, it was just a facet of their relationship. This counted as one of those professional settings after all they were presenting facts as detectives, not just as friends.

"Narukami." Naoto reflected the greeting as she pulled her folder from her briefcase.

Sitting down on the other side of Naoto, was Kanji Tatsumi. A man that was still a little rough around the edges had considerably softened in the wake of their youth. His black hair was slicked back and Yu knew about the tattoo sleeve of his personas that covered most of his left arm. Currently, that piece of art was hidden by a leather jacket, but the pink button-up shirt underneath showed a bit of his more softened personality. A five o'clock shadowed and a pair of dark green glasses framed his face as he moved to squeeze into the benches with everyone else. It had taken Kanji 2 years to work up the balls to ask Naoto out, but after 2 years even the ace detective had known about Kanji's feelings for her. They had been going steady since then, now the biggest challenge in their relationship was going to be happening soon. Kanji had asked Yu if his mother's wedding ring looked good, and was slowly working himself up to the day he could finally ask her the bigger question. Yu honestly was trying his best to keep the secret but with a sharp wit like Naoto's; Yu had to wonder what would break down first. Would Naoto find out or would Kanji man up?

"So we are only missing Rise and Teddie?" Naoto asked after taking a quick headcount.

Yosuke sighed. "I don't know where Ted went, he should be around here somewhere. You want me to find him?" Yosuke slowly rose to his feet.

"I'm sure he'll show up." Naoto dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Yu, I assume you know where Rise is?"

"Yes there," Yu stated dryly as the idol in question stepped into the area of the Junes food court.

Being an idol, Rise made an effort to keep herself on brand when on the stage which means besides the fact she was now in her 20s and had a more refined figure, she appeared on stage very similar to how she looked 5 years ago. However, when off stage to avoid the press and obsessive fans, Rise normally wore her hair down and donned large sunglasses. Currently covered in a long grey coat Yu recognized as his own the idol made her way over to the table. Sliding into next to Yu, she reached up taking off her glasses and offering everyone a warm smile. Life had been busy for Rise these last few years, she had finished school on the road and bounced between touring, Inaba, Tokyo, and were ever Yu was. Yu had been dating Rise since they were still investigating the murders. For the first few years, they had kept that information very private. Only confirming it for their friends after they had been dating for almost a year. Now their relationship was published but kept very low key as to not upset Rise's male fans. Rise tried to keep her stage life and her personal life separate but when you are crazy popular idol things bleed over.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late, had to dodge the press. Everyone wants to know why I'm hiatus and to take a statement. I think they are afraid I'll disappear again for a year. It's super tempting… " Rise sounded a bit exhausted and let herself lean against Yu. Yu responded by putting his arm around her in a small sign of affection.

"How is the new album doing still? I know we can barely keep it in stock here at Junes." Yosuke asked.

"Better than my manager expected, they are biting at the bit to have me work on my next one or release my next single." Rise explained. "I will probably be in the recording studio over Christmas so sorry Yu." The idol shot her boyfriend an apologetic smile.

"It happens," Was all Yu could bring himself to reply, this wasn't exactly what he had wanted to hear, but it wasn't exactly something he didn't expect to happen.

Between school, being Naoto partner, and Rise's schedule, Yu was lucky to see Rise a few days a month. Granted their bond was beyond simple distance and it's just how everything worked out. Luckily the school was now out of the way as he had all the qualifications he needed to be Naoto's partner full time. Naoto on the other hand had finished school almost a year before her family's name and her lifelong learning as a detective had allowed her to accelerate through college. It had been a boon to Yu because well Naoto was a year younger then him, she quickly became his sensei and he didn't know if he would have been this far long into his education by now if not for the former detective prince.

Naoto opened up her folder containing the information to what they knew not very much. Yu had spent the morning bring himself up to speed on the information that Naoto's contact had provided. This wasn't the first time they had worked with the Kirijo group and it probably wouldn't be the last. Naoto had been approached sometime after the whole P-1 Tournament situation had been resolved. The Kirijo group wanted to know the whole details of the adventure after the events of that tournament. Well, Naoto could have done that all herself, she instructed them to bring Yu in. The two of them along with testimony from the rest of the group gave them a full account of their adventures in the TV realm and beyond. The information must have proven quite valuable after they offered full scholarships to Yu and Naoto and arranged their schooling for them at good schools. The other members of the investigation team were given a sum of money but Yu never bothered asking how much. Teddie was the only one not to receive money, instead, he was given proper paperwork and is a registered Japanese citizen.

"Let us begin. I'm sure Teddie will show up." Naoto instructed causing Yu to follow suit with his files.

"This is the logo of the group calling themselves the Phantom Thieves of Hearts," Naoto placed the bright red logo down for the whole group to see.

"That's some impressive artwork, whoever made this has gotta have an eye for design," Kanji commented.

"This group has claimed to change the hearts of 6 people so far every person that they have claimed to change the heart of has seemed to have a drastic change of heart. One named Junya Kaneshiro with what appears to have the biggest change of heart. He was a mafia boss in Tokyo running a huge drug and extortion ring, making millions off his illegal businesses. Then he gets sent a calling card." Naoto pulled out a photo of the calling card the police retained for evidence. "And the next day he turns himself in and starts confessing all his crimes."

"What?! So these guys steal the hearts of people and make them confess what they are doing?! Geez we could have used these guys when Adachi was running around!" Yosuke exclaimed reaching for the photo.

Naoto nodded. "Yes, but they only showed up May of this year with their first thief of the heart by a man named Suguru Kamoshida."

"Ah, that Kamoshida guy? I briefly heard about him, he abused kids at the school he worked at. Kou mentioned him a few times but I had no idea he got his heart stolen. I heard a student tried to commit suicide because of him and he confessed due to guilt." Chie explained as she pointed to the picture of the man in question that Yu had dragged out of his files.

"So who are the other 4 victims?" Rise asked leaning in closer to the table.

"A famous artist that is known as Madarame, a hacker group named Medjed and the president of Okumura foods, and lastly the principal of Shujin Academy, a Mr. Kobayakawa" Naoto pulled out the 3 remaining pictures and the symbol for the Medjed group.

"And your contact thinks this could be connected to the TV world? Has anyone been watching the Midnight channel?" Yosuke asked looking among the group.

Naoto paused for a minute as if trying to collect the right words. "Yes and no, the way my contact puts it that other world can manifest differently for different people. That other world reflects people's hearts deep down so well it is way different from the TV world it's not impossible for there to be some connection. If one wasn't physically thrown into the TV and instead their shadow was fought in that world it could lead to a change of heart as we see here." She put her hand to her chin as her eyes stared intensely at the pictures laid out of the table before they flickered up towards the group. "Granted this is just a theory and until Yu and I go down there I got no way to prove it," Naoto explained with a flick of her hands.

"Big Bro!" came a voice that always caused a small smile to appear on Yu face. "I got something that belongs to you."

"Nana-chan." Came a sob that followed Nanako's voice.

Yu turned to see his 12-year-old cousin along with Teddie in his bear costume approaching the group. Nanako had only matured more in these past years, having grown almost a foot in height and starting to develop the character of a woman. Something that got Dojima a bit riled up, as Nanako was still seen as a little girl in his mind. Yu did not doubt over the next few years she'd fully blossom into a beautiful woman but just as with Dojima, anyone that messed with her would meet his wraith. No one messed with his little sis. Period.

The bear costume next to his favorite little sister had remained unchanged in these last few years, and the body that grew within it also hadn't changed much either except maybe a few inches. Maybe it was the fact Teddie was originally a shadow but he looked the same as he did when he first popped out of the costume. Same blue eyes, a little bit taller, but same everything else. Yu had spoken to Yosuke about the fact they had a teenager that didn't seem to age on their hands and Yosuke merely shrugged it off. They really couldn't hold human standards to a shadow that had trained and birth a human form for himself so as long as no one raised a fuss, they'd pretend not to notice. Teddie moved to join everyone at the benches as Nanako moved towards Yu and rested her chin against his shoulder. From her spot, she could look over Yu's shoulder at all the files scattered across the table.

"Big Bro, you got another case?" Nanako asked. "You aren't gonna almost get stabbed again are you?" With that Nanako poked the still raw bruise on his forearm from said incident.

Yu frowned and flinched slightly as pain shot down his arm. Out of the corner of his eye, Yu caught Rise's mortified look. He hadn't told her to keep her from worrying about the danger of being a detective entailed. The others except for Naoto all gave Yu a concerned look. Naoto on the other hand just sighed and shook her head.

"I mean that guy had a 12-inch knife Big Bro, you should be more careful." Nanako laid on thick, and Yu took that moment to realize what his little sister was doing. This was a little sis tattling on her big brother moment. She was concerned about him, and she wanted him to think twice before putting himself in a situation like that again.

"12 inches?!" Rise exclaimed. "When was this?!"

Nanako looked at Yu's girlfriend. "A week ago. What he didn't tell you?!" The look Yu got from Nanako was like a cat that had cornered a mouse.

"A week? What happened?" Rise directed her question at Yu and had a look on her face that meant if he didn't tell her now, bad things might happen.

"… We…" Yu started but stumbled under the weight of Rise's look.

"It was a stocker of a young girl. He fully believed the young lady was his property and was willing to kill anyone who stood between him and the object of his obsession. When we were taking a statement from the girl, the guy jumped out and attack us believing Yu was trying to make a move on 'his' woman. We managed to disarm this dangerous person, but Yu took a strong right hook to the shoulder before we were able to fully restrain him and handcuff him. Dojima was one of the responding officers after we called the police because this happened here in Inaba. We asked that the information not be made public in the interest of protecting the girl from further harassment. I'm guessing Nanako-chan heard about this from him." Naoto stated dryly as if testifying before a court in a more masculine tone to which Nanako nodded to confirm where she got her information.

"You guys both were attacked? Geez, thanks Yu for taking care of Naoto. Way to be a man!" Kanji grinned in Yu's direction the first time hearing about this as well. Naoto didn't want Kanji worrying about her on the job either, so she must have not mentioned it to him.

Yu shot Kanji a thumbs up but was quickly finding himself faltering under the concern gazes of the other members of the investigation team. "Look I'm fine," Yu started putting his hands up to try and ease the mounting tension.

"I'm surprised I didn't hear about this. Dojima must have put a gag order on it fast." Chie folded her arms across her chest as she thought about it.

"Are you both okay?" Yukiko's worried tone was almost as bad as the upset expression Rise was giving him.

"I assure you we are both very much fine," Naoto confirmed with a nod. "We are both trained to handle situations like this so you don't have to worry about us."

"Who are all these people?" Teddie lurched forward picking up the pictures scattered across the table and started to examine them.

Rise gave Yu a look that very much told him that she'd be talking to him later about his injury but for now he seemed to have a small reprieve. Everyone's attention turned back to the case files scattered across the desk. Even Nanako seemed to take interest and reached out picking up the red logo print out that was sitting among the papers. She examined it closely as a flash of recognition appeared on her face.

"Hey Big Bro, you guys going after the Phantom Thieves?" Nanako asked looking up from the picture towards her big brother.

"You know something about them Nanako?" Yu questioned.

Nanako nodded before she set the picture down and pulled out her smartphone. After a few seconds, the preteen pulled up a mobile site on her phone and handed it to her brother. The color scheme of the site was identical to the logo and seemed to be some sort of fansite for the phantom thieves. As Yu scrolled through it, Naoto leaned in to get a better look at it herself before pulling the site up on her phone. Yu read a few more comments before handing the phone back to his little sister. Quietly Yosuke brought Teddie up to speed what he had missed.

"If it's you two investigating them, does that mean they are more than just a rumor? I know there are several people at my school that are cheering for them." Nanako explained as she put her hands in her pockets.

Yu shrugged. "It's a strong possibility but we won't know fully until we head to Tokyo."

"When are you guys going to Tokyo?" Rise asked.

"Tonight. We were already sent tickets this morning after we confirmed the case." Naoto said as she paged through some of the remaining parts of the files. "We are going mostly by train and most of our travel arrangements are already set. The Kirijo group wants us to look into this as soon as possible." Naoto pulled out the sheet that had all of their travel details and set it among the other papers.

A boy on the other side of the food court called Nanako's name. She responded waving to him before turning back to her big brother. "Nanako who is that boy?" Yu questioned looking at the young man that stood on the other side of the food court. Yu knew most of Nanako's friends but this boy was someone new.

"I love you Big Bro and I'll miss you," Nanako hugged her Big Bro before quickly excusing herself from the group and disappearing with the boy in question. Yu made a mental note of his face before turning back to the rest of his friends.

"That's Akito, Nana-chan sure likes to hang out with him lately." Teddie suddenly informed Yu.

"Oh…?" Yu raised an eyebrow at that information.

"That poor boy, he doesn't know what he's in for." Yosuke lamented.

"Yeah between Dojima and Yu… any boy that comes near Nanako-chan is doomed." Chie agreed, glancing in the direction the two had disappeared.

"She was quick to get him away, good luck Nanako-chan." Yukiko solemnly cheered with a nod.

"Ahem… We should get back to these files." Naoto's voice was slightly elevated to emphasize their point.

Yu pulled himself back into attention. He'd grill Nanako later but at the moment he couldn't afford to let something of this caliber distract him. If they were truly dealing with some else from that world then his wild card abilities would be needed more than ever. Naoto cleared her voice before continuing her explanation about each victim of the Phantom Thieves as well as something she wasn't entirely sure was connected and that was the mental shutdowns that seemed to happen around the same time. Most of the Thieves' activity seemed to follow a pattern except the newest victims, the Okumura CEO, and the Shujin principal. Either way, there were a lot of questions and not many answers to go around.

"That's pretty much all we know." Naoto finished explaining.

"There is a lot of information. Where do you guys plan to start once you hit Tokyo?" Yukiko had a pensive look on her face as she spoke.

"The public prosecutor's office is our first stop. We have a meeting with one of the prosecutors working the case. Also, there is someone I wish to meet that is also working in this case. You could say he is a protégé of mine even if we never met." Naoto explained as she begins to gather up the files and put them back into a folder in a specific order.

"Who's that? I thought Yu was your apprentice." Teddie asked giving Yu a confused look.

Yu exchanged a quick look with Naoto before his partner spoke again. "His name is Goro Akechi, and well I was known in my youth for my detective skills, people are calling this young man my successor as he seems to have the same unbridled success as a Detective as I had in my youth. A second detective Prince."

Yosuke whistle. "A second detective prince too, geez I can tell why you are called to investigate. But, you sure you both want to go there by yourselves? We can fight too."

Yu nodded. "We need to confirm what is going on."

Naoto expanded on what her detective partner was trying to say. "We aren't kids anymore, we are adults with lives and jobs. Until we can confirm one way or another what is truly happening in Tokyo, it's not fair to pull anyone from your lives here in Inaba. Keep your phones on, because if this is a thing, we might need you all."

"Both of you keep each other safe, but don't be afraid to call us down there," Chie smirked warmly.

"Yeah, I'm counting on all of you," Yu confirmed with a curt nod.

* * *

They say we are looking at about 6 months until the P5 Royal NA release. So I'll try and shoot for the fic to be done around then. I got another story that I'm going to be starting on soon, I want to try to write something original for once. I don't think that'll get in the way of my editing.

Unspecific Author Grumblings: I suck at editing my work and that bothers me to no degree.


	3. Chapter 2

**November 18th**

Narukami and his partner sat on the waiting room benches at the Tokyo District Special Investigation Department office. They had a meeting with someone that went by the name of Sae Niijima. None the less it would appear this Niijima person was nowhere to be found currently according to the secretary siting at the front desk. Both detectives had been waiting over an hour and no one had showed up. Yu was just about ready to call it when a powerful looking woman with a sharp gaze suddenly stormed into the waiting room. Her dark eyes scanned the room before settling on Yu and his partner.

Yu gave his partner a small nudge, which caused her to look up from her computer. Naoto had been diligently working on her laptop reviewing the files Mitsuru had sent them the day before. Mitsuru hadn't sent them a lot of information but it was important to know what information they had been already sent. Naoto had been busy theory crafting on the whole ride on the train yesterday and they were both eager to see which one could pan out.

Sae walked over to them with a powerful stride. Something about the way she walked seemed to denote her apparent authority, it wasn't cocky just someone who knew how to take control of a situation. Naoto tucked her laptop back into her case as both detectives stood up to greet the public prosecutor. Sae stopped in front of both of them seeming to slightly size them up before speaking.

"I take it you two are the special detectives that my superiors brought in?" She asked curtly. "I'm Sae Niijima."

"Correct. I'm Naoto Shirogane and this is my partner Yu Narukami." Naoto introduced.

As standard with the two of them, Naoto did most of the talking when it came to detective work. It wasn't that Yu couldn't talk the talk or walk the walk, it was more that Naoto specialized in this kind of thing and it showed. Yu normally played the strong silent types in these encounters to let Naoto thrive in her element. It was just a system that work for the two of them.

"Shirogane…" Sae paused as if recognizing the name, which most people in criminal justice work in Japan did. "I take it you are that Shirogane?"

"Correct." Naoto nodded curtly.

"I see. First, let me apologize for my late arrival. This morning I received a calling card." Sae explained her voice even as she talked, as if this information didn't rattle her at all.

"You received a calling card? A Phantom Thief Calling Card?" Naoto pressed her gaze shifting to Yu for a slight second before returning to Sae.

"Yes, one of those." Sae confirmed.

Yu hid his glee. Not even a day off the train to investigate and they were now looking at someone who had just received a calling card. If things continued to go this speed both he and Naoto would hopefully be back in Inaba enjoying that reimbursement by the end of the week. Then again there was just something about this all that told him that things were probably not as simple as they appeared to be. If this was anything like the events of his high school years… Yu pushed that train of thought from his mind. They first had to confirm this had something to do with that other world, then he could start planning what he and Naoto would need to do next.

"I take it you will cooperate with us and let us know everything you know so far?" Naoto asked.

The shine of apprehension appeared in Niijima's eyes. "Follow me, we can discuss this all in my office."

The way Sae's eyes swept the room seemed to indicate her hesitation didn't lie with them but something within the SUI. Yu had to wonder exactly what the context behind that hesitation was because as a new comer just coming in, it would seem there was some drama to the office. Hopefully that drama wouldn't interfere with their work. Naoto also seemed to catch the hint and gave a curt nod in response.

"Lead the way Niijima-san." Naoto offered as she pulled her leather laptop bag over her shoulder.

Sae turned and started to walk out of the room, the two detectives following after her.

* * *

**November 19th**

Yu stood in front of a huge casino, sitting impossibly on the site of the Tokyo Courthouse. They had a date to meet Sae Niijima in the courthouse and she was going to hand over some more files she had. They had arrived at the courthouse as normal but suddenly as they walked up to the building everything around them seemed to shift and the court house morphed into what it was now… A large casino.

Brillant lights that looked like a scene straight out a Las Vegas movie flashed from the grand building that stood before them. Looking around them, it appeared as if it was the only the court house that had morphed into the dazzle of neon it was now. The rest of the building looked far more normal. Around the two detectives various police officers in full riot gear yelled out tactical orders as men in black suits ran into the building. The whole experience felt surreal. He glanced to his left as Naoto who was equally in shock, this world...

This wasn't the normal world. This was that other world.

There was a particular feeling in his soul and by the look on Naoto's face she could feel it too. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in years but it was one that was impossible to forget. The feeling of a persona lurking just at the edges of one's soul. He could feel Izanagi's energy surge just on the fringes ready to be summoned. With a wave of his hand it wouldn't have been impossible to bring his greatest ally forth.

"What is going on here?!" Naoto kept her voice low as she clearly understood that they were not longer in the real world.

"I don't know." Yu responded as police rushed around him.

"Target spotted in the Casino, he is headed towards the entrance. Everyone gather here. We will cut off his escape." One of the officer's shouted.

Yu grabbed Naoto's arm and pulled her towards the side of the casino. "Come on, we need to investigate and I don't think we'll get answers here."

Naoto didn't struggle against the suggestion. Soon they both where running along the side of the building. This casino seemed to be even more massive than the court house that it had taken the place of. Because of that fact, it wasn't long before they were out of the range of the other police officers that were gathering near the front. Inside they could hear the music from the casino roaring full tilt along with explosions from the front. Something was happening back there but no doubt with that amount of police presence they'd be able to find out later in police reports. They had both ignored what was going on inside to get another angle to this investigation but as they turned a corner a large lanky guard swung its head in their direction. The hair's on the back of Yu neck stood up instantly telling the silver haired man all he needed to know about this guard. It was a shadow.

"Izanagi-No-Okami" Yu commanded suddenly grabbing at a card that appeared in his hands and crushing it.

"Yumato Sumeragi!" Naoto echoed Yu a half a second later.

The move to summon Izanagi was more off instinct then actual conscious thought. Well it had been several years since he had to summon a persona, it still happened as smoothly as if he had done it only yesterday. Maybe it was the power of the wild card that made him so comfortable with this all but with the ease that Naoto mirrored his action to summon Yamato Sumeragi seemed to suggest it was simply a persona user thing. The shadow clearly wasn't ready for the combined might of both ultimate persona as it faltered quickly under the weight of two powerful personas. Yu watched the shadow fade out existence as he called down deep within himself and to the other persona that lurked there. The response was instant; he still had a full cast ready to go still.

Naoto let out a sigh of relief. "We should be careful, we don't have any weapons and only our Personas to protect us."

"Agreed, we'll try and avoid fighting if we can." Yu couldn't help but agree.

Without their weapons they were mostly dependent on their spiritual power to keep them safe after all either of them had been prepared to be suddenly pulled into the other world. Still, without weapons they were both trained in hand to hand combat, so they at least had that along with their personas. Not that Yu ever wanted to take a show on in hand to hand, but he at least stood more of a chance then he did during his teenage years.

This was an unusual situation the two of them had been suddenly thrust into to. All that Yu could think was that clearly someone knew about the other world and Yu could only believe that power might be malicious. To put this many people in this world so carelessly… A place shadow lurked with supernatural powers that could kill a man without ever touching them… It was mind boggling to say the least and Yu didn't want to wrap his head around it at the moment. Whoever had done this had they honestly thought it through?

Yu was pulled out his pondering as Naoto pulled him into the shadows. Yu at first thought Naoto had spotted another shadow but as Naoto gave him the hand signal to be quiet, Yu saw them. There was 8 of them dressed in costumes that even in the weirdness of the casino they stood out like sore thumbs. They appeared to be talking about something before one in what Yu could only describe as a tengu mask turned and walked off and leaving the others. At that moment Naoto decided to move closer, Yu shadowed her movement. The rest of the suspicious individuals stayed where they were and seemed to be talking. A few steps closer and they'd be able to see what this strange group of people was talking about…

"Guys stop, there 2 signals approaching! 5 o'clock!" One dressed in green and black suddenly shouted pointing in the direction of Yu and Naoto.

Yu and Naoto instantly froze as suddenly the group turned towards them. For a long second both groups looked at each other before the costumed group drew weapons and stepped forward. Yu instantly knew both he and Naoto where in danger and he stepped out cracking his knuckles. He may not have had weapons but he did have an archive of personas that he had fused and trained up himself. He felt the power once again bubble inside him as 4 of the weirdly dressed people stepped forward. Weapons or not… Yu reached into his coat pulling out an old familiar pair of glasses, slipping them on. He had packed them just in case.

"Hold on guys… Who are these people?! This one's power is off the charts, the other one is crazy too!" The green and black one called out to her friends.

"It doesn't matter, we need to not get captured if this plan is going to work. Joker is counting on us." One in a steel mask and a punk outfit declared as she readied her fist clad in some sort of spiked knuckles.

"We can't let him down." Came the flowing voice of the one in a fox mask as he readied to draw his katana.

"I don't see how we can get away from this one, best to take'em out." A small cat like creature stated as he pulled out a curved sword almost as big as he was.

"Joker is giving it his all, it's time we stepped up and did the same." The final one to step up wore a skull mask and had a large club.

Naoto stepped up to Yu side and nodded to him. If these weird people wanted a fight they'd have to fight veterans of this other world. They had battled a god several times and lived. As the one in green and black had stated; they were monsters in their own right, now time to see what these masked people had to offer. The tension in the air was quiet palpable, clearly if they could tell their power level the group had to at the very least be aware of the power called persona.

"Per… Son… A!" Yu called out as Izanagi-no-Okami once again loomed behind him like an omen of bad fate for those who currently stood against him.

Yu threw his hand out giving Izanagi silent command to decimate his enemies. The silent persona leveled his gaze off against those who dared stood against Yu as he raised his massive sword against them. Power crackled at the tip of the blade as a silent command Yu had given the persona seemed to give the weapon life. That power burst forth at the group of four, ready to give them a taste of his power before a green UFO seemed to eat the attack before it could connect. A yelp of pain was the next thing heard before the person clad in black and green collapsed to the ground. That UFO appeared to be a persona, granted something about it reminded him of Rise's. So Persona powers where confirmed.

"Oracle!" One of the ones that wasn't fighting but wearing a red cat suit and cat mask cry as they rushed to their comrades side.

The pain from their comrade seemed to be the flag that set off the rest of the costumed group. As heated glares reflected behind their masks. That wasn't surprising honestly. Yu would rarely hesitate to attack anyone who attacked his friends. So the reaction was expected still, a curiosity deep down wondered what this masked group would bring to the table as far as power went.

"Johanna!" the metal masked one yelled ripping off her mask as a motorcycle appeared under her.

Yep, this group of masked figures where definitely persona users. Case closed. Maybe if he wasn't getting actively attacked, the detective might have a series of questions. But for now, these persona users didn't seem in the mood for talking. Yu braced himself as suddenly a strong nuclear attack bared down on him and Izanagi. His persona moved to take the brunt of the damage but it was clear these costume people weren't messing around.

"Captain Kidd!"

Another attack this time electric but as before Yu braced himself and sustained it.

"Zorro! Show your might!"

This time wind, but as before Yu took it and remained steadfast.

"Goemon!"

Ice but again Yu took the attack without falter. His inner self was stronger than this and was stronger than them. Yu took a step forward, shaking off the attacks. Taking a deep breath he once again leveled his gaze at the costume group, something about his unyielding confidence in taking their attack seemed to make them slightly hesitate. If that's all they had, he wouldn't need a weapon against them. Izanagi raised his sword at the group as Yu got read to counter attack and this time he didn't think he'd be block.

"Wait!"

It was Naoto's voice that stopped him, as the voice of his friends could always pull him to his senses from the heat of battle. Naoto put her hand out to him and this time took a bold step in front of him. Yu was curious what his partner was up to but trusted her enough to halt his attack until she was done with whatever she was trying to do. Naoto put up her hands seemingly trying to start a truce between the two groups.

"Phantom Thieves of Hearts. We aren't you enemies in less you keep attacking us, please can we just talk?" Naoto called out.

Were these the phantom thieves or was Naoto just taking a large gamble? Yu didn't know for sure, but Naoto was quick to figure things out. Yu took a step back Izanagi-no-Okami fading away behind him, as he suddenly became unneeded. Crossing his arms upon his chest, the former leader of the investigation team looked at the masked group before him. He was still ready to fight if that was needed but he'd let Naoto speak to the other Persona users first.

There was a pregnant pause between the group of masked figures. They seemed to be looking among each other to decide who was going to respond to Naoto but all of them clearly had no intention of continuing the fighting. Good thing too, Yu had been ready to start using almighty attacks. Finally the one in the metal mask and with the motorcycle persona seemed to step up and confront Naoto.

"You're clearly persona users. Who are you?" Her voice was guarded as she took another step forward towards Yu and Naoto, putting herself fully between her and the rest of her friends.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Detective Naoto Shirogane and this is my partner Yu Narukami. We came here looking for evidence of the other world and possible persona users. We just found what we were looking for." Naoto started to explain.

"They'll probably with those cops, Queen. We should end them now or Joker might die!" The skull masked one stated.

"Yeah but their persona users Skull, I don't think any of those cop even knew what a persona was." The one with the red cat mask responded.

"They are detectives, that's kind of the same as a cop, right?" The skull masked one glared at the two of them.

"Kind of..." Naoto relented. "...but we aren't with those cops out front."

"How do you know what Personas are?" The metal masked one asked with a dangerous tone to her voice.

"That's a long story but one I'm willing to tell you. We should get out of here through in less you want those cops to catch you too." Naoto explained, clearly getting the urgency the masked group had.

"Queen, Oracle is hurt pretty bad. Leaving is a good option but we need to heal her first." The one with a simple black masked explained.

Naoto turned her attention to Yu. "Can you heal their friend please, we need them to trust us."

Yu couldn't argue with the logic as he dug into his sea of souls. "Ishtar!"

In a moment Ishtar replaced Izanagi as the former retreated back into his soul. The lover arcana gave a playful smirk to Yu before it turned its attention to the masked group wounded friend. With a flick of her hand a powerful healing spell formed from nothing wrapping the green and black one in its healing embrace. Instantly all wounds faded just as Ishtar faded back into Yu.

"WHAT?!" The cat suddenly shouted. "He can use multiple persona!?"

Once again all eye found themselves on Yu as he stood there a bit unsure what to do. "Uh… Yes, I can." He remarked dryly.

"Something we can discuss once we are out of here. Look if your friend is truly in danger we might be able to help you" Naoto suggested not wanting to let this opportunity to talk with the other persona user slip away. Yu could appreciate that way of thinking; they were there to get information on the other world and these costumed people clearly had some of the information that they had both been searching for.

The metal masked one spoke once again. "I know where we can talk. Follow us, but know if we find out you are with Akechi's goons we won't hold back next time."

"Akechi…" Naoto paused at that name before she nodded to the teenagers. "Alright. Fair."

* * *

**November 20th**

"Niijima-san wait up!" Naoto yelled as she hurried to catch the prosecutor.

Yu slightly heavier foot fall echoed behind her as both of the Detectives moves to catch up to Sae Niijima. The Prosecutor stopped turning around to look at the two trying to catch up to her, the grim expression she wore instantly set the mood for current encounter. She was in a hurry and had very little time to talk.

"I know you heard we caught one of them. I'm going to go talk to them now that they are caught. You're services aren't needed Detectives." Sae called to the two.

Naoto stepped up to Sae. "Our investigation goes far beyond the capture of one man, I have a working theory about what is going on. Look just let me ask him a few questions..."

* * *

Persona 5 Royal is officially out in Japan, and because of that, I'm giving you all another chapter a few days early. Watch out for Spoilers starting today if you are that type. Me? I'm going to all in on them. This chapter and the next few are kind of bouncy because I took a few chapters and stuck 'em together to get a more meaty chapter for you dear reader.

Now the wait begins for the western release. I'll keep to my word, once Royal comes out in the west, I'll chapter just drop the rest of the story if I have any of it left. However I'm starting to get some ideas for a sequel... I dunno if if I'll start it or not... Granted here I am talking about a sequel and you guys are like 2 and 1/2 chapters in. I'm horrible some times.


	4. Chapter 3

November 20th

Ren stared down at the cold metal desk in front of him. Everything about this plan weighted on him. If he made one misstep, one miscalculation he knew the fate that awaited him. His whole capture was a farce, an excuse for the corrupt adults to rule over the masses. He could change all that, but only if he could convince the person that was going to step through that door. This plan wasn't without flaws so he needed to be flawless.

The squeak of the door drew his attention, for a moment a figure was silhouetted against the bright lights of the outside hallway. It was just a jarring enough sight that Ren had no chose but to advert his eyes. His eye were far more use to the dim light of the interrogation room. The sound of high heels on the cement floor informed him that Sae had walked in, all according to plan. Then there was 2 more foot falls followed closely by the door shutting.

Ren's eyes instantly snapped to the two new figures. A woman with long blue hair and a tall man with a silver hair. These two he had never before seen in his life, and this wasn't part of the plan at all. Suddenly a bit of fear begun to well in Ren. If he failed this part of the plan then everything was forfeit. His life, his friend's lives, and the corruption would continue… Ren needed a new plan, but these damn drugs… He could feel them claw at the fringes of his mind numbing everything. It was going to be tough to concentrate. Still Ren's life depended on this.

The whine of the metal chair scrapping against the cold floor filled the room as Sae took a seat in front of him. The woman with blue hair moved to her side as the silver haired man leaned against the wall, his dark grey eyes focused solely on Ren. Sae sighed as she looked around the room and the state Ren was currently in.

"So it was you…" Sae started.

Ren remained silent as his mind fought through the drugs that infected it; trying to figure out what his next step would be. But still one question needed to be answered more than anything. If his friend hadn't made it out then this was all for naught. His life was already forfeit in this sick game he was merely the victim of. A sigh echoed from his chest, causing a new wave of pain to course through his body.

"Where are the others..?" Ren managed to get out despite his state.

Ren didn't catch the glance the blue haired woman gave to the taller man but he did catch what she said. "They are safe."

Something about what the woman said didn't sit right with Ren. He expected the police to lie to him but to say something as blatant as they were safe. Was this good cop bad cop? Honestly Ren didn't know what to make of the statement and as he glanced up, the expression on Niijima's face seemed to say she wasn't sure about what the woman had said either.

"You almost sound for certain Shirogane-san. Do you know his accomplices, might I remind you this man is under investigation for murder!" Sae voice was elevated as she spoke.

Whoever this Shirogane person was she didn't seem phased by Niijima's words. "Please, this young man is innocent and is taking the fall for the corruption in the heart of Tokyo. You know firsthand about that corruption don't you Niijima-san? The same forces that hold you down now threaten to swallow this young man."

Ren blinked unsure of how to respond. Sae gave the other woman a very interested look. Something about this Shirogane persons worlds even affected the stoic Public Prosecutor. Did Sae realize the conspiracy they were all trapped in? Would she believe him about Akechi? If she was as bright as Makoto then that answer had to be yes. Good, Ren could use that to his advantage.

"What evidence to do you have to this point Shirogane-san?" Sae pressed her lips into a firm line as she eyed the other woman.

"Akechi is the traitor," Suddenly a wide smile appeared on the woman's face. "And I can prove it with only this." The woman picked up Ren's phone.

Ren stared dumbly at the phone before his eyes flickered up to Shirogane. Did she already know the plan? What the hell was going on? Ren bid his muddle mind to make sense of his current situation but it would seem that at the moment; whomever this Shirogane person was, she was definitely on his side and knew more about his situation then even Sae did. Ren had no choice but to trust her at that moment.

Sae seemed apprehensive before she folded her arms across her chest. "Alright, Shirogane you seemed to be on top of everything since our meeting we had yesterday, let's see this evidence."

"Akechi will come into this room and assassinate this boy and there will be a big cover up about it. But first we need to get him out of here and send Akechi to this room. Niijima-san if you would just entertain me and my partner for 10 minutes you'll have all the evidence you need." The blue haired woman explained.

"Alright, say I go along with this, what reason do I have to trust you?" Sae asked.

Ren could only become a spectator to his own fate, but this change of fate seemed to be working in his favor.

"Because if we are right then you'll be the one getting all the credit." The mysterious woman bargained.

Sae seemed to consider all this. "I won't be an accomplice but I'm curious how this will turn out. I'll place my bet on you."

The woman finally turned her attention to Ren. "Now Amamiya-san, tell me about this other world…"

Ren's eyes flashed to the blue haired woman. She wore a knowing look on her face as her blue eyes stared deeply at him. Other world? Did she mean..? Ren narrowed his eyes slightly as his drug addled brain processed exactly the request she had asked. This Shirogane person seemed to know more than anyone else in the room. Honesty was probably the best policy with her. Ren silently weighted his option about how he wanted to take this before he settled on one.

"Okay…" Ren shifted slightly taking on the cocky confident facade of the leader of the phantom thieves, Joker. "What do you want to know?" The question was framed with a smirk.

* * *

Ren sat in the back of car, still trying to piece together what exactly happened. He had been fully ready to convince Sae but then walks in two people he had never met and knew what a Persona was. They both convinced Sae to go along with the plan that he and his friend had made without a hitch. Whoever these people where they were either a godsend or Akechi was playing a longer game then any one had realized. Ren wasn't sure which one it was. Ren glanced out the window letting his mind wonder about the possibility for each unsure future.

"Amamiya-kun, are we getting closer to the café?" Shirogane the female Detective asked from the front driver seat.

"Yeah, park here the Café is off this upcoming alley." Ren instructed.

Narukami the tall guy pointed out a parking spot along the street before Shirogane pulled into the spot. The two detectives got out, moving to the back to help Ren out. They hadn't really said anything during the whole car ride and the side effect from the drugs wearing off left Ren in a daze to say the least. Surely those drugs had to be illegal but leave it up to a corrupt system to do something like that. All's Ren really wanted to do was sleep, but the questions about what was happening hung in the air. Like a torn in his side, Ren knew without some answers he'd never get the solid rest his body needed. Narukami open his door offering his battered body a place to lean as Ren struggled to get out of the car.

"I can't believe they did this! To a kid no less!" Shirogane grumbled as Narukami fully shouldered Ren.

"Better this then dead I suppose." Narukami commented helping Ren towards the alley that hosted LeBlanc.

"Who are you guys..?" Ren managed to get out, his voice dry and rough.

"Us? That's a complicated question…" Shirogane started.

"We are Persona user like yourself and we are on your side." Narukami voice held some power to it that seemed to suggest he wasn't lying, for the moment Ren was put at ease.

"We can explain everything later, but we met your friends in that other world. They explained to us what was happening to you and we volunteered to help get you out and away from Akechi. Akechi fell for it so you are safe for now." Shirogane explained as she stepped up to the door of Café Leblanc and opened it.

"Good…" Ren's words were hollow as his mind seemed to become fuzzier.

Narukami pulled Ren pass the threshold of the café much to the surprise of Sojiro. The look in the old man eyes were definitely one of surprise as he fumbled the coffee mug he had been holding. It dropped to the table with a 'thud' but didn't break, the coffee inside however spilled across the counter and dripped to the floor.

"Who are you and what happened to him?!" Sojiro demanded ignoring the coffee mess for the moment.

"All that can be answered in a moment, but for now we need to get this guy to bed and hide him. He's been beaten badly and drugged." Shirogane explained as she stepped through the door behind him.

"O-Of course, his room is upstairs. Just past that door." Sojiro motioned to the back of the shop.

"Let's go," Narukami said to Ren as he pulled him through the shop and up the stairs.

Shirogane remained downstairs and through Ren's muddled mind he heard Sojiro's and Shirogane's voices downstairs no doubt conversing about Ren current situation. Ren room was dark and was missing a certain cat that always told him to go to bed, but other than that nothing was out of place. A small comfort but a comfort none the less. Narukami got Ren to his bed and carefully placed him down. Ren being too tired to do much just collapsed right there in his Shujin uniform. If it wasn't for the piercing stare of Narukami he might have just fallen asleep just then.

"Do you know a man named Igor that is in charge of a velvet room?" Narukami asked.

"Yes," Was all that came of Ren's simple response, he was too tired to lie or realize the full ramifications of the whole question.

"I see, we will need to talk later Wild Card..." Narukami turned and walked from the room.

If Ren was in any condition to talk more, he might have stopped Narukami. This was not one of those times. Pulling his sore body back on the bed, he fumbled for his blanket and just threw it over his head. He had escaped death, and the two new detectives where a problem for future Ren to deal with. Now alone, the leader of the phantom thieves quickly fell into deep sleep only to be drawn into the velvet room that night, to clear up the finer details the drugs had kept from him.

* * *

Yu watched Naoto set down her leather bag on one of the 'L' shaped sofa of the condo they were staying at. The sun was just starting to set and was casting the room in a rich orange glow. Yu pulled off his long coat and hung it up in the closet next to the door. Naoto collapsed into the sofa looking just about ready to fall asleep right then and there. They had gotten very little sleep yesterday in their bid to both get information out of the phantom thieves and then turn around and save Ren from possible assassination. Yu moved and sat down in a large arm chair opposite of his partner, letting himself just relax.

They were currently in Rise's upscale Tokyo condo. They had been offered hotel rooms by the Kirijo group, but honestly Rise's condo had been the better choice for the both of them. Rise's production studio was based out of Tokyo so the idol spent a fair share in Tokyo in between tours and her time in Inaba. This condo was bought for the sole propose of being both a home base here in Tokyo for Risette but also functioned as a small recording studio. A room down the hall was dedicated to that very task. The condo was rather large for a place in Tokyo proper but then again Rise had dropped a significant sum for the down payment. Luckily half the mortgage was paid for by the studio, a perk of being a super crazy popular idol.

The condo was in located just outside of Shinjuku and close to most of the action in Tokyo. The condo building itself was geared towards rich and famous people, with 23 floors and each floor dedicated solely to one tenant. So in order to get in, one had to put in a key for their floor and the elevator would take them to the proper floor. There was also a door between the elevator and the inside of the condo just for added privacy, in case someone got the floor wrong. Honestly both Yu and Naoto where pleased to have such a place to crash during their investigation.

Naoto stirred from her place upon the couch and slowly got up rolling her shoulders. She rose to her feet flicking on the lights for the living room. Yu leaned forward on his chair as Naoto sat back down on the couch. Looking in the direction of her partner, she paused seeming to collecting a few thoughts. Yu sat quietly letting his partner collect herself before she spoke.

"Are we going to call the others?" Naoto asked.

Yu thought about that for a moment. "It would probably be best too. I know Rise will probably rush over as soon as we tell her."

"Wouldn't surprise me if Kanji does something similar." Naoto said before she yawned as the fatigue seemed to be hitting her hard.

It wouldn't surprise Yu if Naoto got close to little sleep the last few days. The chronic workaholic had a thing for working late into the night and still managing to get up at a normal time. Not that she was all sunshine and roses when she got up… Quite the opposite, she was more… I'll stab you until I can get my coffee kind of morning person. Never stand between Naoto and her coffee… It was one of the solemn rules Yu had cataloged working so closely with his partner.

The fact the Shirogane hadn't slept was probably compounded by their excursion the day before into the other world. That place had a way of just zapping energy from you. They both needed sleep and a good night's sleep at that. Still out of the two of them, Naoto looked ready to pass out. She no doubt was still probably planning on staying up to work on a report but Yu knew that probably wasn't the best idea right now.

"How about you go take a long nap and I'll call everyone." Yu suggested, hoping his partner would go with the idea.

An internal conflict reflected on Naoto's face before she nodded. "If you are offering, I'll accept."

The fact she gave up so easily hinted how exhausted his companion truly was. She quickly got to her feet and disappeared down an adjacent hallway that lead to the condo's bed rooms. The condo had 3 bedroom in total, along with the recording studio and a rather large office. Naoto had taken one of the spare bedrooms for herself when they arrived well Yu stayed in the master bed room. In all honesty this wasn't his first time spending time in Rise's condo. He generally stayed here a few intermittent weeks a year to just be with Rise well she was busy with idol duties. He stayed here so often he had his own dresser full of clothes in the master bed room.

Now alone in the rather large living room, Yu reached for his phone. There was a slight hesitation as he tried to figure out who he was going to call first. After thinking it over in his tired mind for a moment or two he came to the conclusion that he should probably call his girlfriend first. She would probably be the one most available to help them right out of the gate. She had only stayed behind to be with her grandmother. Yu had a suspicious if they had stayed longer than a week here that she would of eventually came to Tokyo herself just to be with him. After pressing the digits to his girlfriend's familiar number, Yu put the phone to his ear. 2 rings passed before he was greeted by a voice he would never tire hearing from.

"Hey Handsome, what's up?" Rise answered her voice's warmth projecting through the phone.

Yu couldn't keep the smile from pulling at his lips as she heard her voice. "Hey beautiful… Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come down to Tokyo."

"I suppose I could. Are you really that lonely without me?" Rise questioned in a flirting tone.

"Always." Yu casually responded. "Also we found the phantom… thieves." A yawn cut his words, a reminder of how exhausted he truly was.

"Oh?" A surprised tone echoed over the phone. "That was fast. Then again it is you and Naoto…"

"We got super lucky I'd like to think, but this case is definitely tied to the other world." Yu explained. "They are a bunch of teenagers and the situation is eerily similar to ours 5 years ago."

"Huh, well it's a good thing I was looking up plane tickets to Tokyo this morning…" There was certain mirth in Rise's words that lead Yu to believe it wouldn't have been only a day or two before Rise would have joined him here in Tokyo.

"Well we could use you… And the others." Yu told his girlfriend knowing she would probably be booking the first flight down.

"I'll be down as soon as possible!" Rise announced. "Have you told the others yet?"

"No, you were the first one I called." Yu informed leaning back upon the arm chair and glancing out into the now dark Tokyo skyline just beyond the windows at the back of the living room.

"You want me to take care of all that?" Rise offered. "No offense Yu but you sound like you've had a rough day."

Was his tiredness that clear in his voice? Or was Rise just that good at reading him? A mystery for sure but Yu liked to believe Rise was just that good at reading him. Well he had sent Naoto off, the idea of being able to rest himself was an offer that was too tantalizing to be simply discarded. He was tired enough he could of crashed right there in the armchair if given 5 quiet minutes.

"If that's not a big deal." Yu pressed.

"Of course not… Go get some sleep, I'll text you the details." Rise added with a small light laugh.

"I'll leave things in your hand. I'm going to go get some rest. Good night Rise. I love you." Yu appreciative tone was hopefully conveyed through the phone.

"I love you too. Good night." Rise warm voice called back to him before she hung up.

Yu let a soft smile rise to his cheeks as he looked down at his phone. He could really appreciate the small things Rise did for him. A recurring theme of their relationship always seemed to be distance, but strangely that distance did nothing but strengthen their relationship. Even when Rise was away, they always talked on the phone to each other and it was always just nice to hear the voice of someone you love. He made a mental note to call his girlfriend tomorrow to get details from her about how she was going to be coming to Tokyo.

Rising to his feet he moved towards the back room to finally collapse. He'd call his friend in the morning to confirm everything but for now he just wanted to sleep. Ren was safe but would probably need a day or two to recover after what had happened to him at the police station. He didn't look so good when Yu dropped him off this afternoon. Poor kid. Yu didn't even really know the kid but wanted justice for him. Nothing could justify beating and drugging a teenager, even if he was a suspected murder.

Speaking of kids…

Yu made another mental note to talk to the group chat tomorrow and see what their plans were. If anything he and Naoto still needed to be caught up on their full adventures. They had been given a rough overview but the exact details of curtain things had been glossed over in the rush to save Ren. No doubt a few hours with Makoto Niijima would sort that out. The girl was sharp and could explain things swiftly and concisely. A trait she seemed to share with her elder sister Sae Niijima.

Turning on the lights of the master bedroom. An empty room greeted him. Quickly getting changed into something more comfy. Yu sat down on the large bed in the middle of the room. His mind tried but still anxious to go over the events of the last few days in his head. If almost felt as if he was on the cusp of another grand adventure. How things would play out from here he couldn't foresee that far. Part of that was exciting, but the idea of facing ruin once again… Yu drew that line of thinking from his mind. Flicking off the lights, Yu got to bed.

Ruin could wait until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

November 22th

Yu climbed into the SUV as Naoto mirrored his movement to get into the driver's side of the vehicle. His partner had actually slept the night before and looked far more ready to face the day then she normally did. He on the other hand hadn't gotten much sleep as he would have liked, then again it was something he was use to by now. Yu just didn't sleep well most nights. Naoto was the type that needed coffee in the morning and so far just the one cup had sustained her. They were no doubt going to get more coffee at their destination so Naoto was probably waiting until then to go for that precious second cup. Sojiro brewed a good cup of coffee. Even if the shop wasn't the place their person of interest Ren Amamiya was staying the two detectives would still probably frequent the place well in Tokyo.

Yesterday had been a busy, between helping the Inaba crew set travel arrangements and interviewing Makoto Niijima about the finer details of their Phantom Thief exploits it had been a fairly full day. They also managed to do one on one interviews with all of the thieves. It was just down right eerie how close their situation was to the one from their exploits 5 years ago. It was as if history was repeating itself and even Mitsuru was a bit surprised by the similarities.

A report had been sent out last night and when the two detectives woke up Mitsuru had already gotten to reading both reports and sending a reply. The reply a simple a go ahead to continue helping the new set of teens. The head of the shadow operatives just she wanted to kept up to date on everything. Honestly Yu was mildly surprised they hadn't been pulled once all the information about this involving the other world had been confirmed. Mitsuru could have sent a whole shadow operative team but she was specifically holding back on that. Either the shadow operatives were busy with something else or Mitsuru was planning something. Yu gut told him it was the later. Mitsuru was too smart not to have a plan.

Naoto pulled into the familiar back alley way before both detectives got out. Yu stretched and rolled his shoulders before he followed a few steps behind his blue haired cohort. They were arriving early to the small café to check up on Ren before they had a small meeting with Sae Niijima this morning. The meeting was more of a show of good faith to give her their reports as well as a fake report Naoto had drafted yesterday. After all Sae was really putting her neck on the line by letting them take Ren. She gave both detectives the feeling that she was more after the truth then the simple lies that the apparent corruption wanted them to believe, so they were putting their faith in her by offering her information on the other world. Mitsuru approved of course but she was the one that pointed them in Sae's direction in the first place. After the meet up with Sae it would probably be time to pick some of their friends up at the airport.

The gentle jingle of the bell over the door of Leblanc announced their arrival as Sojiro the shop's proprietor glanced in their direction. Naoto moved to take a seat at the counter as Yu scanned the room a bit disappointed to see Ren wasn't down yet, Futaba was however there hiding behind her laptop. The kid had been pretty out of it the last time they spoke. Yu had to wonder if it would still be another day or two before the boy was able to resume his life and possibly start looking at ways to get himself out of his current life or death predicament.

"2 Coffees, black." Naoto ordered.

"Comin' right up." Sojiro nodded before started to get the order ready.

"Think Ren will be able to be up today?" Yu mused out loud as he took a place next to his partner at the counter.

"He should be, he's up right now and should be down in just a moment." Morgana moved across the counter to sit in front of the detectives.

Naoto stared at the cat before her as it sat upon the counter of the café. The cat stared back as if they were both sizing each other up silent. This went on for several long seconds before Naoto reached out rubbing the feline's cheeks and instantly the fierceness the cat had been holding seemed to melt into Naoto's touch. It was at that moment Naoto suddenly put all of her effort into petting said cat. Sojiro placed two coffee mugs down in front of the two detectives as Naoto petted the feline.

"He's so fuzzy..." Naoto reported to Yu with a small smile. "And adorable."

Yu reached for the dark roast coffee Sojiro had prepared for him a few seconds ago and took a long sip. "Kanji is rubbing off on you."

"Perhaps." Naoto deduced; smile fading to be replaced by a cool business like demeanor before reaching up and giving the cat a final scratch. "Thank you for letting me pet you Morgana-san,"

"No problem Naoto-san, you have a surprising soft touch for a hard-boiled detective." Morgana seemed to purr.

"Hopefully we aren't that hard-boiled. Right Yu?" Naoto turned to her partner with a quizzical expression.

Yu took a second to think about it, Dojima was someone he'd call hard-boiled. Then again his uncle had seen a lot but for as many years he had been on this planet so had both he and Naoto. Still he didn't think they fit the stereo typical hard-boiledness they'd probably develop in a few years.

"I think we are safe for now." Yu commented after taking a moment to think.

"REN!" Came a squeal behind the two detectives as suddenly Futaba darted up from her place in the booths and straight towards the teenager descending the stair to the café.

Ren was barely able to brace himself before Futaba flung her arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. Her worry was clear as day to any one standing there and Ren had to smile through the pain in his chest and return the hug. It took a long second before Futaba let go and looked up at Ren, the mist in her eyes spoke volumes to the teen.

"See, I'm fine." Ren tried to reassure his navigator.

"Yeah I knew our plan would work, but still look what they did to you…" Futaba frowned.

Ren put his hand on Futaba's head in an affectionate gesture. "You did a good job. I'd be dead if not for you"

A small smile tipped at the corner of Futaba lips. "Of course!" Her eyes trailed off to the two sitting at counter of Leblanc. "But I ain't the only one. Ren those two are persona users too. They are real monsters. They could of K.O. the whole team if they wanted too"

Ren looked up at the two detectives sitting at Sojiro's counter before he descended down the rest of the stairs to step into Leblanc proper. The soft sound of Futaba mirroring his move down the stairs echoed behind Ren as he stepped up to the two Detective. Now his mind wasn't a muddled concoction of drug and pain Ren got his first good look at the two. Yu turned to meet his gaze, with a hard gaze of his own. It was clear that both of them were sizing up the other. Deep down in his soul he could feel Arsene stir as this feeling of both danger and excitement seemed to mix together as he looked at Yu.

"Ren Amamiya." Ren said breaking the tension and extending his hand a small smirk playing at the corners of his face.

"Yu Narukami." Reached out and shook Ren hand in a firm handshake.

"Geez you two just got something about you, I feel like I watching an episode of dragon ball." Futaba drawled as she slid into her booth at the Café.

"Yeah there is definitely some quality between them. Probably has something to do with the Wild Card." Naoto offered with a shrug before she stepped up next to Yu. "Naoto Shirogane" A hand was extended in Ren direction which he quickly shook.

"You should thank them. If it wasn't for their help you could very well be dead now." Sojiro explained from the other side of the counter. "But I bet you're starving, give me a moment and I'll get some curry ready." With that the old man stepped into the small kitchen and started to cook.

"So who exactly are you?" Ren asked cautiously.

The two exchanged a look before Yu reached for his coffee and sat down. "You're up Naoto."

Naoto paused. "What?! Why me?!" She gave her partner a slight glare before turning to Ren. "As we have already said, we are Detectives. Also Persona users. We were told to investigate what been happening here by the Kirijo group. Anything that concerns that other world seems to concern the Kirijo group. Futaba-chan you said in your interview yesterday that your mother was working on some research regarding Cognitive Psience correct?" Naoto eyes flashed to the hacker sitting at the table.

"Yeah. That was her field of study… All of her research was stolen though." Futaba tone expressed her frustration with the disappearance of her mother's research.

"I know Wakaba was conscripted under the government contract but she had been funded by a private company before then…" Sojiro added. "But everything about her work seemed to disappear shortly after her death and it smelled like a cover-up. They boarded up the lab."

Naoto put a hand to her chin her eyes showing that look of contemplation. "Finding Wakaba's research would be useful but I doubt if Futaba-chan couldn't find it after this long, that information could very well be lost to us… Hopefully it doesn't mirror the work that the Kirijo group did with shadows…" Naoto shook her head no doubt banishing the thought to the back of her head so she continue explaining. "You see this situation seemed to mirror an event that has happened at least two times in the past. A group of teenagers come together to fight in the other world. Reason may differ for why they are there but it's a singularity that seemed to happen. The last time this event happen, we were the teenagers that fought. Our hometown was suddenly the site of two murders and people were getting thrown into the television. We strove for the truth and found it at the feet of almost ruin. A god brought forth by human consciousness wanted the cast the world in fog. We fought and won beating back ruin. That was 5 years ago… Something similar happened to those associated with the Kirijo group, but they lost some people as a result. A great seal to keep humanity safe from their particular ruin was erected but it cost the life of their leader… That was 7 years ago. Anything to add Yu?"

Yu finished off his coffee before leaning back on the stool and looking at Ren. "Along with the teens there is always one that holds the power of the wild card, and is allowed entrance in to the velvet room where Igor and an attendant dwells. Ren you and your friends are fated to keep the world from ruin, well we will help you; but you and your friend are ultimately the ones that need to change this world."

Ren just sat down processing the information before him, his hand going to his head. The words of Igor echoed in his head. This wasn't the first time he heard the world 'ruin.' He had always expected that this whole phantom thief business would lead him to a reformed of society but keep society from ruin? A group of teenagers? Always persona wielders? Just what fate did he stumble upon? Who was Igor? Looking up, his attention turned towards Morgana. So far all their information about that other world had come from the cat.

"Morgana..." Ren started as he quickly regained his composure.

"This is all new information for me too…" Morgana looked down his ears pinning back to the back of his head. "They have a working theory about me too, I can't say they are wrong but… I hope it's not true."

Futaba rose to her feet and picked up Morgana, snuggling him against her chest. "Come on Mona, it's not that bad. So what if you are a shadow, they said their friend turned into a human so that doesn't mean you can't too."

"A shadow?" Ren questioned.

"Yeah, part of our group is a shadow turned man named Teddie. He and Morgana share a lot of similarity. Both were found in the other world with no idea how they got there. Both have knowledge of that other world but don't know why they know. They both first appeared as animals. Granted Morgana appeared before you with a persona, it took Teddie sometime before he obtained his." Yu explained calmly.

Ren turned to Futaba. "How do you know them?"

Futaba looked up from Morgana to Ren, she put Morgana down on one of the counter stools before speaking. "They confronted us when we were escaping Sae palace, Yu there nearly wiped us all out but I used my persona and saved everyone. Naoto stopped the fight and got us to talk. They explained everything then and agreed to help us get you out. They are pretty cool for adults. So everyone knows about them except Akechi."

"Akechi..." Naoto seemed almost lament the name.

"We are going to do something about him Naoto." Yu firmly commented.

"I know." Naoto said.

"We still got plenty of time to explain things later, but for now you need to eat. Futaba come over here and get yours." Sojiro handed Ren a large plate of curry before turning towards the detectives. "There is plenty if you two want some."

"Thanks Sojiro-san but my partner and I have other matters to attend to. We just wanted to check up on the kid. We'll be back later, maybe even bring you some more customers." Naoto explained with a kind smile.

"You guys are coming with us to Mementos today right?" Futaba asked as she grabbed her plate of curry.

So the plan was to go to mementos today? Ren didn't mind, apparently these adult were persona users and Ren definitely wanted to confirm that for himself. Not only that but apparently they were strong… It was something that would be nice to see how he stacked up as leader of phantom thieves.

"You bet." Yu nodded.

Ren took his plate and slid into the booth that Futaba had been using. Futaba had her laptop up, and concerned herself with it as the two Detectives got up from their place at the counter. Both left more than a generous tip to Sojiro before pulling on their respective coats to battle against the cold late November air. Ren caught Yu cast him one last look but Ren made the move to obscure his eyes with the reflection of light off his glasses. The bell above the door of LeBlanc announced the detective's departure.

"They saved you so I can't say they are lying but all that stuff about keeping the world from ruin… What do you make of it Ren?" Futaba asked from over the top of her laptop.

"We'll see." Ren answered nonchalantly but in reality he had a feeling deep down that their words weren't too far from the truth, reaching down he begin to dig into the curry he had been provided. "What do you make of them Futaba?" Ren asked between bites.

Futaba brow crinkled at the question as she seemed to think. "I want to say we can trust them, after all they are legit detectives. Shirogane apparently is a name that goes way far back in police circles. As for Narukami, he is apparently dating that idol you have the poster of in your room but his detective credentials are also sound."

Ren blinked and glanced towards Futaba, he didn't doubt the information that hacker had provided but that was still mildly shocking news. "He is dating Risette?"

Futaba nodded as Sojiro placed a cup of hot cocoa down in front of her. She smiled at her father figure before spinning her laptop around so Ren could read the article Futaba had brought up as he ate his curry. He scrolled quickly through the article so Futaba could have back her laptop but apparently Yu had been dating the popstar Risette for several years and it was rumored that the relationship had started when Risette took a break in Inaba 5 years prior.

Letting Futaba have back her laptop, Ren sat and thought about the new information as he ate his curry. There was a lot to take in but something in his gut told him he could trust Yu and his detective partner. They had after all gotten him out of that interrogation room without much trouble, even managing to convince Sae to go along with the plan. Ren didn't know how he would have pulled it off without their help, the drugs and the pain alone had been mind numbing and the thought of having to convince Sae Niijima was something he didn't know even he could have pulled off. He had to thank the two detectives for their help with that.

Speaking of that… Ren flexed his aching muscles. He was still in a world of pain from the day before yesterday. The over the counter painkillers he had taken this morning were trying their best. Unfortunately a dull ache persisted over his body, but for the most part they were working fantastic. He had slept most of the day yesterday barely bothered by anyone except Morgana to check in on him. Whatever they had put in his system to get him to talk, he never wanted to experience again. The beating he could take... The drugs… They were something else entirely. Fever dreams and cold sweats had been his reality most of the day yesterday. He hadn't eaten, he didn't even get up… The whole day had been spent recovering from his treatment by the corrupt Tokyo police department.

A warm bath at the public bath down the street would hopefully take the remaining dull ache out of his muscles. Getting cleaned up and ready for the day sounded like a good course of action. A quick glance to the clock on his phone told him he had a few hours before his friends where set to arrive. Not only that but in like 10 minutes most of Sojiro's regulars would be starting to show up soon. It's probably be best if he made himself scare as the less people that saw him the better. Moving to finish off his remaining curry, Ren quickly cleaned and washed the plate before glancing towards Morgana.

"I think I'm going to head to the bath. You want to stay with Futaba or come with me?" Ren asked his feline cohort.

"I'll stay with Futaba." Morgana got up from the chair with a feline stretch.

Ren nodded before starting to head up to the stair before Futaba's voice stopped him midway. "I'm going to head back to my room to check out any more information I can dig up on our new detective pals. I want to make extra sure… there is also the Kirijo group…" Futaba eyes narrowed slightly. "Ren I'm good at hacking but the encryption on the Kirijo servers is next level."

Ren glanced back at Futaba. "Oh so there is a limit to your ability?"

Futaba snorted. "Don't dis the great Alibaba! I'm just saying it might take longer then it normally does for me to get info on the Kirijo group."

Ren nodded. "I believe in you Futaba. Good luck."

Ren headed upstairs to get his bathing stuff and by the time he came down, Futaba and Morgana were both gone. No doubt to head to Futaba's room to work on cracking Kirijo. Hopefully Futaba would find something. Ren headed to the bath and was presently surprised to find it empty. Not that it mattered if anyone was there but it was nice to just soak away his soreness in complete silence as he pondered about the future and his new allies…

* * *

This chapter was taken apart and put back together 3 times. It started at about a quarter of the length and I rewrote it. Hopefully it doesn't come off as disjointed but it does have quiet a bit of exposition. Next chapter will probably be a longer one and I'm kind of looking forward to giving it to you.


	6. Chapter 5

Yu glanced down at the strange phone app that Futaba put on his phone yesterday. It was strange as the other phantom thieves had reported that the app had just appeared on their phones after they ended up in the cognitive world but that hadn't been the case for the Detectives. Futaba had instead installed it on his phone for research purposes and had been gracious enough to even give them the 'location' of mementos. Yu activated the app and instantly it called for a new address. Naoto who was sitting beside him working on her part of their report to the Kirijo group glanced up from her laptop to look at him.

"Tohru Adachi." Yu asked the phone.

"Location not found." The app informed him.

Naoto turned back to report and started to type. "That's makes sense, we already defeated Adachi's 'palace'."

Yu let his phone fall to his lap. "I figured, but I had to make sure."

"What would you have done if there had been a result?" Naoto asked not bothering to look up from her work.

Yu paused at the question, an indescribable feeling stirring in his chest at the question. "I'm not sure honestly… So how do you feel about this whole stealing people's treasure to change their hearts Naoto?"

Naoto stopped typing at the question, her fingers hovering just above the key. Yu could see a careful look reflexing in her gaze. "Human nature has a tendency to breed corruption and if this is a way to cut through that corruption then it's a useful tool. It's justice, but at the same time, those kids become judge, jury and executioner. It's not something they should have to do but I fear if this tool was given to the world it too would become corrupt."

Yu let his eyes wonder not looking at anything in particular. "I think someone already has these tools and that's what ruin is coming those kid's way."

Naoto rested her hand on her chin. "You might not be wrong, hopefully we can do something to help them. I don't think we could save Ren-kun a second time from being out right murdered should he end up in jail again."

Yu was well aware of the danger that Ren was in. The stakes for him were far higher than it had been when he was with the investigation team. Even after receiving that threat. The only thing Yu had to worry about was the shadows killing him and eventually Nanako. Ren had captured the attention of a whole country and was a wanted criminal. The stakes could not be higher for him. He did have one thing going for him, those in power were arrogant enough in their power with Ren's 'death' put them at enough ease that they didn't pressed the other teens. Yu knew Sae was doing something behind the scenes to make sure they didn't go sniffing around but how much she was doing was a mystery to him.

Silence elapsed between the two as Naoto went back to her report. She was currently working on the false report they would be giving to Sae in a few days. Their real report was done but a fabrication into their work was essential to keep their cover. The police department fully believed they were helping Sae with the phantom thief case. They were but in a much different scope then anyone truly realized. Hopefully the ruse would last long enough to get Ren exonerated in the eyes of the law, until then Yu and Naoto knew they needed to play their cards very carefully.

The buzz of the airport hummed all around them as Yu got comfortable. Rise had made arrangements for herself, Yosuke and Teddie to all fly into Tokyo airport. They'd be coming to say for the rest of the week before Yosuke and Teddie headed back. The plan was Chie and Kanji would replace them the week after only for Chie to head back. As they were adults now, everyone dropping everything to stay in Tokyo wasn't a viable option. Yukiko was always busy with the Amagi Inn and well they were trying to find a way to get her in Tokyo, it didn't seem likely.

The bigger factor however was how long both Naoto and Yu would be able to remain in Tokyo. Yu had no real idea if the Kirijo group would be willing to finance them until everything with the phantom thieves was done. It was up in the air but if the Kirijo did pull support they would be using their bonus from the case to stay in Tokyo as long as they both reasonably could. This phantom thief thing was something both Yu and Naoto felt that no matter what happened, the phantom thieves could use their help.

From the corner of his eye Yu spotted a few familiar faces walking towards them. Giving a quick nudge to Naoto he motioned in the direction that their friend were coming with a bob of his head. Naoto looked up from her work before catching a glimpse of their friends coming towards them from across the terminal. Yu allowed his partner to put her laptop away before they both headed in the direction of their friends. There was Rise, Yosuke and Teddie heading towards them pulling their luggage with them as they moved towards their friends.

"Yu!" Rise called before quickly closing the distant between them and throwing her arms around him in a huge hug. "I missed you so much."

"It's only been a few days." Yu reminded her.

Rise shot him a look. "Well, you do remember that I am taking a break clearly to be with you," She gave him puppy dog eyes. "Don't tell me you don't want to spend time with me?"

Yu could sense the trap Rise was about to lay down, and thought it would be better to head her off at the past. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her and gave her the type of kiss she couldn't argue about. If there was any lingering doubts that he didn't want her around, hopefully this would clear things up fast. As he step back, the smirk he got from Rise meant his tactic had been a success.

"Laying it on thick partner?" Yosuke chided him as he adjusted his duffle bag.

"Most times an all-out attack is the best option" Yu replied casually.

"Ah true love, is beary precious..." Teddie swooned.

"Glad you guys all made it in one piece." Naoto said looking over the group.

"Yeah no thanks to Ted," Yosuke lamented with a long groan. "He wanted to wear his bear costume on the plane, we almost weren't allowed to board until he took it off."

"My bear suit makes me a courageous bear! And planes are scary!" Teddie explained to the group. "But the flight attendant was cute and gave me my own little pair of wings for being so courageous without it"

Yu caught the aspirated sigh that Yosuke gave as he shook his head. Yosuke should have been used to dealing with Teddies proclivities by now but no doubt the stress of the airport a meant nerves where more frayed than normal. Yu reached out and put his hand on his best friend shoulder as a show up support for the constant headache that was Teddie at times.

"So do you guys need to pick up anything?" Naoto checked her watch. "We'll be a little late but the rest of the thieves should be meeting at Leblanc by now."

"We already got everything." Yosuke explained as he motioned to large suitcase he was pulling behind him.

"Leblanc? It sounds like a small little place I'd find in a back alley in Paris that serves the most amazing food and drink." Rise commented sounding excited.

"You're not too far from the truth." Yu said as he picked up his girlfriend's suit case for her.

"So they are teenagers?" Yosuke asked.

Naoto motioned for everyone to follow her before she answered Yosuke. "Yes, same ages as us mostly during that year. Their leader is the same age Yu was during our time. Granted we had younger classmen in our group, were as this one has two higher classmen. Futaba-chan I believe is the youngest of the group."

"Yep," Yu assured her. "She is 16."

Yosuke whistled. "That's wild, our group got anything else in common?"

"Yes, quite a bit actually. I can't say they mirror us word for word but the similarity are indeed unnerving. Like this; their leader, a boy named Ren-kun is only supposed to be here in Tokyo a year." Naoto adjusted her laptop bag as she switched hands to pull out the keys to their black SUV car.

"So he's gonna have to say goodbye to his friends like we had to do with Yu?" Teddie asked sounding a bit worried about that.

"More than likely but I doubt he'd say away for long and return like Yu did. It's clear the whole group is tightly bonded." Naoto clarified.

"So what the plan to help them?" Rise asked as she snuggled up to Yu's arm as they walked.

"Advise them for now. I believe a trip to something they call Mementos is planned so we can assess their skills." Yu stopped as they reached the car. "Also Naoto wants to do something about a boy named Akechi."

"Akechi… Akechi…? Oh that detective prince kid right?" Yosuke asked.

"Correct, he betrayed the other kids and almost got Ren-kun killed, but honestly part of me feels like he is someone that needs to be saved. Call it a gut feeling if you would… but I can't shake it." There was a bit of a sigh, as Yu knew Naoto felt quite passionate towards the second coming of the detective prince but only had a slight clue what could be done for the wayward boy. "It's rather boorish of me, I'm sure, but I need to at least try."

"We'll think of something I'm sure." Yu advised his detective partner as they arrived at the large black SUV. "You already got 2/3rd of the keywords."

"Keywords?" Yosuke interjected.

"Yeah… Alright everyone load up and we can head to Leblanc. That is unless you guys want to head to the condo? Travel can be tiring. We'll explain more once we are on the road." Naoto unlocked the car and open the back of the SUV.

"I want to meet these kids!" Rise exclaimed excitedly. "I'm use to travel."

"Me too!" Teddie quickly cheered after Rise.

"I'm game." Yosuke answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's settled then…" Naoto said with a nod.

After packing up the car and letting Teddie change back into his fur suit they headed out towards Sojiro's coffee shop. The trip wasn't horribly far from the airport but it gave more than enough time for Yu and Naoto to fill the others in about the kids. The thieves would need to give formal introductions themselves but at least Yu's group knew the basic before coming in. Rise was probably the most excited to meet thieves' navigator Futaba. After all navigator was a very specialized role and to be able to chat with another one would definitely be something the idol was looking forward too. As they pulled up to the Yongen-jaya alley way, both detectives finished giving everyone one last finally run down. It was a lot of information but Yosuke and Rise had been listening well. Teddie on the other hand was much too concerned about the city around him as it had been some time since the last time he left Inaba.

Naoto parked the SUV in a familiar spot about a block from Leblanc. Yu went to the back of the car to pull a large bag from the back. When they had come down from Inaba they had brought down the group's weapons with them just in the off chance they would be fighting in that other world. It had apparently been a good idea, as Yu didn't want to worry so much about the nightmare of getting question about having a gun and a katana loaded into a duffle bag. Naoto and Yu both had permits for weapons but it was a hassle Yu was glad he had avoided. Once Yu shoulder the large bag and everyone had filed out of the car they headed towards the small café. When they arrived, the all the phantom thieves where already there. Yu and Naoto entered first as the rest of their friends filed in behind them.

"If you get any more allies I'm gonna need a bigger shop kid." Sojiro off handedly commented to Ren as Yu's group entered.

"Are these your friends Narukami-san?" Makoto asked as she looked at the 3 new faces that entered the café.

"This is just like a cozy Paris shop Yu!" Rise swooned.

"Yes, they are persona users as well. I'll let them introduce themselves." Yu stepped aside so his friends could greet the phantom thieves.

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura, this guy's best friend." Yosuke motioned with his thumbs towards Yu.

"I'm Teddie the most adorable bear ever." Teddie grinned.

The bear was greeted by a string of confused looks. Yu and Naoto had both tried their best to explain the person that was Teddie but apparently the flamboyish nature that was Teddie was something that couldn't quite be explained so easily. Teddie was at times a hard pill to swallow but everyone in Yu's group loved him all the same.

"This is the shadow turned human?!" Morgana yowled from his position on Leblanc countertop. "He doesn't look human."

"Excuse me, you wish to see my final beautiful form?" There was a devious look that played across Teddie face. With a quick unzip of his bear costume the blond haired boy exploded from the costume. "That's right ladies gaze upon this beautiful boy, quite the surprise no?" Teddie winked at the lady phantom thieves which earned him various unsettling looks.

"What?! And he is handsome too!" Morgana seemed to hiss. "This must be my fate to turn human!"

"Don't hold your breath too long cat." Ryuji responded as he leaded against the counter Morgana was sitting on. This comment earned a Ryuji a swipe from said 'cat'.

"Rise I doubt you can top my grand introduction but please try." Teddie looked towards Rise as he pulled his suit off to the side.

"Thank Ted," Rise said with a good natured tune to her voice before she stepped up to the front of Yu's small group and took off her large sun glasses. "I'm Rise Kujikawa, I look forward to meeting you all." The candy like smile Rise gave the group was something only a practiced idol was capable of.

"No FREAKIN WAY… Risette?!" Ryuji gawked with a slightly opened jaw.

"It really is Risette." Ann's amazement was evident.

"Old news. I was wondering when we'd meet her. After all she is dating Narukami-san" Futaba off handedly commented earning her a look from most of her fellow thieves, to which she just gave them a bland stare. "You don't think I won't look up information on our new detective friends? Ren knew!"

Well the others had been shocked Ren moved through the crowded café and stepped up to the 3 new adults. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ren Amamiya, leader of the phantom thieves. Codename Joker"

"Leave it to Ren to lead the charge. I shall follow your lead, I'm Yusuke Kitagawa. Codename Fox" Yusuke added a slight bow to his name.

"Makoto Niijima. Codename Queen." Makoto gave a more formal bow as she spoke.

"Ann Takamaki. Codename Panther." Ana waved to the newcomers from her spot at the counter.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Haru Okumura. Codename Noir" Haru gave a bright smile as she spoke.

"Uhh… My turn..? Ryuji Sakamoto. Codename Skull." Ryuji looked panicked for a moment before he gave his name but was quick to recover.

"Clearly you can understand me, but I'm Morgana. Codename Mona." Morgana jumped from the counter over to the table Futaba had set up her computer.

"I'd say I'd be surprised about a talking cat but Ted here really blows things out of the water so my degree of things that surprises me is kind of high I suppose." Yosuke informed Morgana.

"Futaba Sakura. Codename Oracle, I'm the navigator." Futaba explained not bothering to look up from her computer.

"So you're the Navigator! It's nice to meet other navis like myself. There so much I want to talk to you about." Rise bubbled.

This caught Futaba attention as she looked up from her computer screen as she gave Rise a surprised look. "You're a Navi. Kujikawa-san?"

"Yep, my persona isn't at all suited for fighting but that doesn't mean I can't support." Rise tilted her head as she explained with a warm smile. "Also call me Rise,"

Futaba reeled slightly almost like she had been struck. "Whoa that charisma stat is off the charts and I thought Ann's was high."

Rise got a confused looked before Makoto stepped in. "Futaba is quite… unique. I'm sure you'll get along fine after all you both are navigators."

"Unique is a rather bland way of putting it." Yusuke shrugged with a wave of his hand.

"Shut it Inari!" Futaba growled before turning her attention back to Rise, much of that previous aggression faded quickly. "Yeah, let's work together I wanna see what you can do!" Her attention switched to Ren as he stood calmly among everything happening. "We are going to Mementos today right Ren?"

"Yeah, if everyone is up too it." Ren nodded and looked over the group.

"You do realize that question was directed at you Ren." Makoto folded her arms across her chest. "Are you sure you are up to it?"

Ren glanced in Makoto's direction before rolling his shoulders. "I'm fine."

"You where drugged and beaten 2 days ago, but I'm not your mother…" There was worry in Makoto's words, she clearly cared about Ren's wellbeing.

"I'll take that as my que to leave, Ren take care of Futaba and stay out of trouble." Sojiro remarked as he pulled his coat and moved towards the door.

"Mementos?" Yosuke asked directing his question towards Yu.

"It's the collective palace of the masses here in Tokyo. It keeps going down and I believed that I'd find the truth of who I was at the end of it… But now I'm not entirely sure. Also we'll probably be a lot slower. I don't think I can hold this many people." Morgana explained just as Sojiro disappeared from the shop.

Yu stepped forward, "We can figure that all out after we get there."

"Then let's do this." Ren said as he pulled out his phone.

Ren took a deep breath as the world faded around him and everybody found themselves within the dark red and black hell that was memento. Joker checked around making sure everyone had made it on the other side. Well it wasn't at all a surprise that Yu and his group now joined the phantom thieves it just felt strange. Everyone that had come here in the past had been teenagers, now they were bringing adults here too. Cool adults but adults none the less. Around Joker everyone was getting their weapons ready for the dangers that lurked deep in Mementos, even Yu and his group pulled out weapons. As the group got ready, the leader of the phantom thieves took this opportunity to dart to the left of the station entrance towards the familiar blue jail cell and its twin keepers.

"You need something Inmate?" Caroline quipped as she smacked her baton against her palm.

"He appears unnerved about something Caroline" Justine's calm voice interjected not even looking up from her clip board.

"So what Justine? Sense when do I have to care about what the Inmate is feeling?" Caroline growled towards her twin.

"What can you two tell me about him?" Joker asked pointing to Yu.

The two turned their one good eye towards Yu and for a second Joker could have sworn he saw them both instantly lose their composure. Igor had not mentioned Yu the other night when he got pulled into the velvet room after he escaped from the police. Could it be that Igor didn't know about Yu and company? Caroline jumped down from the top of the gate, her mouth slightly ajar as Justine fumbled her clip board almost dropping it. The twins exchanged looks before turning back to Joker with confusing lingering in their gaze.

"Since when did another wild card show up Inmate?" Caroline demanded as she took an aggressive step towards Joker.

"I wonder if one of our other siblings knows him." Justine folded her arms studying Yu from a distance.

"Well there is only one way to find out. **HEY YOU SILVER BOY GET OVER HERE!**" Caroline called out towards Yu.

Yu looked up and in the direction of Joker and the twins, which surprised Joker. His friends had never acknowledged the two nor had they seemed to see the blue door. Whenever he had entered they had always said he just stood there looking like he was staring off into space. Yu said something to his group before walking up to the three of them. Joker watched cautiously curious about how this situation would be playing out.

"Who are you?!" Caroline seemed to growl as she pointed her baton an inch away from Yu's chest.

"Yu Narukami." Yu answered dryly as if it was the most simplest answer in the world, Joker for the first time noticed the glasses the other man was wearing.

"That doesn't answer my question wise guy! Who gave you the power of the wild card?" Caroline eye narrowed as she stared daggers at Yu.

"Igor." Again a simple answer but this one seemed to make both twin cringe and take a step back from Yu's towering form.

So that's how Yu knew about Igor, not that it honestly surprised Joker. It was kind of assumed at this point but it was nice to have exact conformation. Joker filed away the information into this brain as his gaze returned to the twins, he had never seen them his rattled. If they didn't know about Yu then it was probably safe to assume Igor didn't know Yu was here either.

"He knows our master Caroline but he isn't a…" Justine started.

"I know Justine." Caroline grabbed her sister and drug away from both men to converse in private.

"They are interesting..." Yu voice held a more jovial tone as he looked at Joker.

"You have no idea…" Was all Joker could reply with.

After a minute or two the twins returned looking far more composed then they had been a few second ago. "Who was the name of your attendant Wild Card?" Caroline asked with slightly less hostility in her tone.

"Margaret." Yu folded his arms across his chest as he spoke.

The twins gave each other uneasy glances before looking at Joker. "Since this Wild Card has already seemed to have complete his rehabilitation..." Caroline started.

"We feel he may serve as a positive role model for you to aid in your rehabilitation so please continue to work with him towards your rehabilitation Inmate." Justine finished with a tap of her clipboard before turning her attention towards Yu. "But first we must evaluate both of you, but to make things even both of you are to use your original personas. Do you have access to that persona Wild Card? I know our Inmate does. If you do not we can assist you in regaining it. Also this is an evaluation, don't kill each other with your weapons. If you actually hurt each other we will need to step in."

"I will not be happy if I need to step in." Caroline warned glancing between the two of them.

Yu closed his eyes for a moment as a card appeared in his hand, with a quick motion he crushed it. Joker put his hand to mask cycling through his powerful group of persona to find his most trusted ally among them. Joker was tempted to try and defy the twins but something deep down wanted to fight Yu and Yu didn't seem to have any problem with this apparent directive. He could feel Arsene's aura flow over him and as a deep chuckle echoed in the back of his head accompanied by the signature rattle chains, Joker knew Arsene was ready for this. Eager almost…

Yu reached to his side unsheathing a large katana and held it at the ready at his side. Instantly Joker picked up the difference between Yusuke's and Yu's styles. Yusuke was all about the draw and the flourish of swordsmanship. Yu's style was a far more brutal one, one born from necessity then one refined by a master. Joker smirked devilishly as he pulled out both his dagger and gun, Yu returned the smirk with one of his own. His own style had a similar feeling to it. Before he got involved in this whole persona thing he had never touched a weapon but the basics of it all had quickly come to him. He adapted and his fighting style had grown with it.

"Neither of you battle alone so we will make the others aware and allow your navigators to aid you both but this battle is yours alone. They will not remember afterwards of course and no evidence will remain of this battle, further more we can't allow you to kill each other, so maybe hold back those physical blows a bit." Caroline beat her baton upon the ground and it seemed to set off some sort of chain reaction as it sparked against the ground.

Instantly Mementos when silent. The chats their respective groups had been using to psyche themselves up for mementos instantly faded. Everyone eyes were on Joker and Yu as they both took their places on the battle field to face each other. Not to mention the sudden appearance of two little girls in blue costumes.

Justine stepped up. "We'll begin the examination in a moment, you all will bear witness to it"

"Navigators support your Wild Cards, or don't. I don't care." Caroline announced with a shrug.

"Yu what's going on?" Rise asked the concern dripping from her tone.

"A duel right?" Yu asked looking towards Joker.

"Yep. Just a simple duel." Joker explained as he pulled at his deep red gloves.

"Well Narukami's power level have lowered." Oracle informed the others as she put her hand to her visor. "Honestly it looks as if they are pretty evenly matched. Go Joker you got my support." Oracle smirked before the next second she was instantly she was enveloped by her persona, Necronomicon.

"Alright, Yu if you need support you know I always have your back." Rise took a deep breath as Kouzeon suddenly appeared to tower over the idol.

Joker gripped his dagger as he sunk low, coiling himself like a cat ready to strike. He kept both eyes directly on Yu, but also kept the twins in his peripheral vision. Yu kept his stance open, reaching up to adjusted his glasses obscuring his eyes in the shine of the dim light of memento. A tactic Joker was familiar with but the duality of how they booth wore glasses wasn't lost on the leader of the phantom thieves. One wore them in the real world only, the other wore them in this world only.

"And begin." Caroline called out slamming her baton on the blue cage door making a loud clanging sound.

In a flash both men darted at each other closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye. The sound of two blade meeting each other rang out seemingly louder than Caroline's baton. To Joker one strike wasn't enough; he knew he had to press the advantage with his lighter faster weapon. 2 more strike.

**Cling… Clang…**

Yu moved with a speed no human should be able to match but was quickly backed into corner against the faster lighter weapon and Joker's absolute aggression. Still he wasn't going to give ground to the young punk just because he was younger. Adjusting his stance afforded him only a moment but it was more than enough time. As Joker went in for the next strike his blade clashed not only with a katana but an electrified katana. The electricity ran down Joker dagger and into his hand causing the thief to jump back a good distance.

Joker caught Yu's smirk as the electricity faded from the blade. Joker shook the hand that had received the shock and only returned Yu's smirk with a cocky one of his own. Yu stance once again became open as he reached out with a hand and beckoned Joker with a wave of his fingers. The two of them circled each other keeping a good distance between them. It was the kind of distance that allowed them to react should either one of them suddenly attack. Joker rolled his shoulder reaching into his rebel attire and pulling out his pistol. Yu expression instantly changed now that he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Here come the buffs" Oracle called from her sky eye view.

Energy surged through Joker climbing his body to greater feats of strength. In an instant, a storm of bullets lefts the chamber of Joker's gun heading straight towards Yu. The only thing Yu could do was throw his arms up in defense but it wasn't enough to stop him from falling to the ground from the sheer magnitude of the attack.

"No, Yu! We aren't done yet! He's weak to Ice and Bless!" Rise announced from her position.

Joker took Yu down position to his advantage closing the gap he had created between them in less than a breath. Jumping up Joker moved to come down with a devastating slash of his blade only for his dagger to taste nothing but the hard ground of Mementos. Yu rolled out of the attack before returning to his feet and that left Joker in the down state from the failed attack. Yu wouldn't let this advantage linger long. Well Yu's Izanagi didn't have Ice or Bless skills that didn't mean it would be useless in this fight. Summoning the arcana card, Izanagi appeared over Yu ready to exact vengeance for that cheap gun trick.

"Tempest Slash!" Yu commanded with pointing to his prone opponent crushing the arcana card.

Izanagi golden eyes lit up as it exacted his user's command wordlessly. Joker had little choice but to take the full assault of his foe persona head on. Pain roared crossed Joker back at the assault but it was far from enough to be the end of the leader of the phantom thieves. Biting back his pain, Joker back flipped to his feet. Yu wasn't giving him any time to recover though as Joker had to quickly parry the katana as it slashed across his front.

**Cling... Clang...**

Yu wasn't letting up as the two blade crashed against each other but lucky the buffs Futaba had given him kept him just one step ahead of Yu assault. Still Joker understood the buffs wouldn't last forever and he still needed to strike well they were still active. With a serious of black flips, Jokers greater speed allowed him a second of breathing room before Yu would be upon him once again.

"Arsene! Eigaon!" Joker yelled putting his hand to his mask.

Arsene obey the order with an almost mad chuckle; as dark energy appeared in his hands. Without wasting a moment Arsene launched the accumulated dark energy at Joker's opponent. Yu paused at the attack before Izanagi appeared taking the full brunt of the attack seemingly for him before fading away back Yu's mind. Izanagi was immune to dark attack which meant Yu had more of an advantage then he previously thought. Perfect, well if they were going to be slinging elemental attacks… Yu reached out grasping at an arcana card about to ruin Joker's day. Joker could only curse his luck.

"Izanagi, Maziodyne!" Yu crushed the card with a smirk of superiority appearing on his face.

Izanagi once again loomed over Yu as pointed it's sword at the sky seemingly capturing a bolt of raw energy. As the persona brought down the sword the full weight of the bolt of thunder came with it electrifying the ground Joker now stood upon. Joker wasn't waiting for the attack to hit him, as soon as Izanagi appeared he darted to the side but it wasn't enough so save him from the assault of the lightning attack. The pure destructive power of the attack shook the battlefield and caused dust to kick up obscuring the vision of all the witnesses as well as the two combatants.

"I can feel it." Joker muttered to himself as he activated his third eye.

The battle field become clear as day as Yu was outline in a thin red hue. By how Yu was looking around it was clear that he had no ability to pierce this destructive cloud that he had set into motion. Joker knew this obfuscation wouldn't last long and he would have to strike quickly if he wanted to make full use of it. Futaba buffs there now history but a powerful attack could hopefully end this in Jokers favor. Moving around the battlefield Joker took a position that was just far enough from Yu that he had time to react should Yu suddenly discover his location.

"Arsene!" Joker called to his oldest persona.

Arsene had long ago been put upon the guillotine and brought back several times. He was probably the most abused of all of Joker's persona but every time he came back, he'd come back stronger than he had been before infused with energies from all sorts of different personas and different cards. Arsene had even thrown into isolation and left for a while. Even though Arsene was abused, the persona was always ready to stand by Joker the moment he was summoned, and a few times he hadn't been summoned… This newest incarnation of Arsene was the strongest one yet with a hidden almighty surprise available to him.

"Megidola!" Joker ordered in a low voice as he grabbed at his mask. Arsene had no problem in this fog as he put his hands together drawing upon the almighty energy. The ball of energy grew to destructive levels before Arsene threw it towards the still blinded Yu.

"Yu, attack incoming to your left!" Rise shouted giving Yu only a heartbeat of time to react.

Yu pulled up his katana to block but was suddenly overwhelmed by Almighty energy. Bracing himself against the attack; he refused to be down by such an attack but it was definitely a powerful energy bearing down upon him. He felt his strength start to wane but it only inspired him to push himself further and withstand the whole attack. The dust that had been blown up by his attack was quickly blown away by the power of the Megidola and as Yu looked up, he caught sight of Joker just out of melee range.

Joker once again pulled out his gun knowing he now had the advantage in this battle, he wouldn't be able to keep Yu at a distance for long but some cheap potshots would definitely wear down his foe. Yu quickly weighted his options as he stared down the barrel of Joker's gun. He could cast another big electric spell but that had no guarantee that it wouldn't kick up dust again and give Joker an advantage. Well Yu glasses could piece fog, debris was a whole other animal. Knowing this Yu decided that the best option would be to just charge straight in. Sure there would be gun damage but if Yu was fast enough he could hopefully hit Joker before he had a chance to switch back to his dagger to parry his blade. Yu decided to roll the dice.

"Power Charge." Yu called to his persona as he charged towards Joker.

Joker let the bullets fly, sending a full clip in Yu direction. Each bullet hit its mark but it didn't stop Yu's momentum as he quickly moved to close the distance between him and Joker. Yu was betting everything on this attack ending it, and as he griped his sword to come down in an overpowering swing; Joker was ready for him and raised his gun to Yu chest, energy forming at the tip of the barrel.

This would end it… but for who?

* * *

Hopefully I did a good job on the combat for you my dear reader. There are quite a few combat scene in this fic as a whole. This one is one of my favorites fights along with** [redacted]. **I've been giving you all shorter chapters so hopefully this longer one makes up for that.


	7. Chapter 6

"STOP!" A voice cut in like a hot knife through the air.

Suddenly a large one eyed elephant like persona appeared between both combatants. Instantly the persona absorbed both attacks that Yu and Joker had been aiming at each other. Taking them without any difficulty before suddenly reflecting them back at their owners. Joker didn't have time to dodge as his gun skill was knocked back at him caused him to fly back and way from both the reflecting persona and Yu. He was thrown back hitting the ground a bit harder than was probably best for a guy that had gotten himself beat up not more than two days ago. Renewed pain surged through Joker as he let himself just lay against the cold ground of Mementos.

From his spot on the floor, Joker could see Justine had her hand out towards Girimehkala as the elephant persona looked between both Yu and Joker. As the battle was now settled, Justine pulled her hand back and the persona faded from the battle field its job done for the moment. Joker had to wonder why Justine had stepped in that particular moment but then again he had been half a second from possibly being sliced in two by Yu's katana.

"Enough!" Caroline called out stepping in between the two combatants. "We've seen enough. Justine?"

"Both wild cards are indeed powerful, maybe one day I would like to test their power against us but for now this will suffice. I will now take your friend's memories and it will be as it was a few minutes ago before this fight." Justine explained before a blinding light erupted from her clip board.

Joker stood before Yu as everything was suddenly back how it was before. The damage Mementos had sustained from their attacks vanished and their friends were calmly chatting between each other. They had been saying things during the fight but Joker had been more focused on the battle that he had gotten none of it. Along with Mementos being repaired all the injuries he had sustained during the battle were all but a distant memory. Something that pleased Joker's no longer aching side. Yu was the first to make a move as he extended his hand out for Joker to shake.

"Good fight." Yu commented.

Joker nodded taking Yu's hand, having a new found respect for the man he had fought. "Agreed."

Joker could instantly feel a bond form between him and Yu. It was the kind of bond that would help him progress in his 'rehabilitation'. It was only a basics of a bond but Joker knew that this one was going to be just as powerful as the rest of his confidants if he just was willing to let it mature a bit.

"World arcana... Huh, you are indeed interesting Wild Card. Inmate make sure to keep striving forward so you don't disappoint our master. Now there anything else you need?" Justine asked.

"I'm good." Joker replied.

"Don't go slacking off on us Inmate." Caroline called before the twins returned to their normal spot next to the blue jail cell.

Joker slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat before he stepped up to his fellow thieves. "Everyone ready?"

Mona glanced over at the other group, there was a bit of unease in his voice. "We still got to fix the issue that my van is too small to fit all of us in less you want to split the groups."

Joker paused thinking for a few seconds, his eyes shifting over to Queen. "How fast to do you think you can go on Johanna? Fast enough to keep up with Mona?"

Queen glanced at Mona. "Yeah I probably could but I'd be worried if the group split up because we got attacked by a shadow."

"Hopefully with two navigators we should be able to keep track of one another." Yu informed them. "I don't think it'd be that big of an issue."

Speaking of navigators, Joker looked to his navigator. "How about you Oracle, think you could keep up?"

"No problem!" Oracle announced with a wide grin as if she was looking forward to what was happening.

"That's two, if I rearrange myself we are still one over max." Mona groaned.

"That's fine I'll give up my spot." Joker smirked. "Let's get this show on the road."

Joker pulled at his red gloves as he walked up to Yu ready to explain how this all was going to work. From the quick glance Joker gave the group, Yu's people looked ready and willing to brave Mementos. Eager in fact. They would be hitting Aiyatsbus to get Yu group up to speed about mementos before braving deeper. No doubt since Sae palace had been 'cleared' there could possibly be a new level down there. The phantom thieves had never experienced a growth of this many people before, and it was interesting how that was going to play out. If this whole situation was to be believed the group got not only fighters but veteran fighters of this world.

"Are you guys ready?" Skull called towards the other group cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, It's been a while but I'm sure it's like riding a bike right?" Yosuke was clearly trying to sound optimistic.

"We'll be fine," Yu calm voice assured his friends.

"Yeah we got the phantom thieves but geez this place his huge! It's like several cognitive palaces stacked right on top of each other." Rise let her persona fade as she looked over the group.

"Wait! Don't these guys need codenames too?" Panther suddenly asked. "I mean they don't have costumes like we do... But they are still part of our group now right?"

"Yeah, I agree with Panther here. They need to remain as anonymous as us, even more so considering one of them is an idol. We don't know if we might run into Akechi at any time. Joker what are your thoughts?" Queen turned to look at Joker.

Joker looked over Yu's group before he gave his nod of approval. "I agree, let's do it."

"So how does this giving codename thing work?" Yosuke asked looking over the teenagers.

Mona folded his arms and stared at the group as Ryuji unknowingly mirrored his movement. Joker could see they were both thinking. As the oldest group members they had been through the most code name determinations. Joker slid his hands into his pockets and gave the group of adults a more passive look. There was only one thing that sprung to mind as far as codenames go, and that was directed at the group's old leader, Yu.

"Narukami will be Kingpin." Joker announced to the rest of this thieves.

"Kingpin? Yeah, I see it." Skull nodded. "I second that."

Yosuke suddenly snickered. "Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel..."

"I don't want to hear it Captain Resentment." Yu countered quickly, his gaze was edged with a glare.

"Can we please not use our Arena names? Mine, would very much give away who I am…" Naoto sighed.

"Arena names? What are arena names?" Panther was the first to ask.

Yu group each gave each other a look as if there was something uneasy about answering that particular question. It was Naoto that spoke up first. "That's a long story for another time, so let's focus on the current task. May I suggest our Codename have nothing to do with our professions or hint at who we are?"

"Yeah, the point of a code name would be lost if they gave you away so easily. Princess for Rise sounds about right." Panther glanced towards the others as if looking for conformation.

"Princess works for me." Rise gave a nod as her smile seemed to hint she approved of the name.

"Oh, oh, oh, me NEXT!" Teddie bounced around as he flailed his arms. "I wanna be KUMA!"

Yosuke ran his hand down his face. "So you just want to be a bear?"

"Yep! I mean it's a name that is both ferocious and cute at the same time! I am a scary bear but I am also super cuddly!" Teddie grinned.

"His bear costume can act as his phantom thief attire so by naming him Kuma it would fit with our naming scheme." Mona informed the rest of the group.

"So that just leaves Hanamura-sand Shirogane-san." Queen said looking towards the two adults.

Joker glanced towards the two adults in question. Naoto put her hand on her chin seeming to think. Joker gaze lingered on them for a minute or two longer but nothing seemed to snap to mind as far as code names go. He didn't know Yosuke or Naoto well enough yet. That was something he was planning on changing but for now, besides their basic introductions he didn't really know them. Around him the rest of the phantom thieves seemed to be pondering as well.

"Naoto should be Agent and Yosuke should be Deputy." Yu voice broke through the pondering of everyone else. "Agent fits Naoto, and Yosuke you've always been my right hand man."

Yosuke perked up throwing a lazy punch in Yu's direction. "Deputy makes it sound like I'm less than ya partner."

Yu caught the obviously broadcasted fist in his hand. "You are only less if you believe you are. But I was thinking of Partner but I'd get jealous if other people called you partner." There was a smirk that split at the corners of Yu's lips.

Yosuke drew back rubbing his goatee. "You'd be jealous? I didn't think you where the jealous type."

There was a glint in Yu's eye Joker suddenly caught. The way Yosuke and Yu talked it was clear there was a deep bond between them. Two old best friends that knew each other inside out. To be honest, it was a bit fascinating to Joker. He had tons of friends now, but the bond between Yu and Yosuke was far deeper than anything he currently had with any of his friends. He wanted a bond like that, something that deep and true.

"What can I say? I want you all to myself…" Yu suddenly kept a straight face as he spoke there was however an intensity to his gaze.

Yosuke roll his eyes. "Do you really have to put it that way? You're going to creep out the kids and make them wonder about our relationship." Yosuke looked at the group in general. "Just so we're clear, we both have girlfriends."

"Yosuke are you going to deny the special bond we have?" Yu asked folding his arms across his chest. He looked hurt… Almost.

Yosuke looked as if he was going to retort something before Naoto spoke. "Enough you two…" Naoto professional tone cut through both of them. "I know where this is going and we don't have time for it. Agent is a fine code name for me. And Yosuke you'll be Deputy."

"Killjoy…" Yu muttered in a good natured tone to Naoto, which earned him a sharp look from the other detective.

"Fine, Deputy it is…" Yosuke shrugged sounded almost indifferent to the codename.

So that settled that, Yu's group had official codenames that followed the unwritten guidelines of the phantom thieves. This was it. Yu group was part of the phantom thieves. If that was going to be a blessing or a curse only the future could tell, but Joker felt a bit of excitement bubble up in his gut at the idea. He had just fought Yu and now it was time to see what his friends where capable of.

"Alright. Narukami-san is now Kingpin, Teddie-san is now Kuma, Rise-san is Princess, Hanamura-san is Deputy, Lastly Shirogane-san is Agent" Queen announced once every ones nick names had been decided.

"Welcome to the Phantom Thieves!" Skull grinned from ear to ear. "Everything is official now!"

"Yes, now that everything is ready shall we proceed?" Noir asked politely.

"Already ahead of you Noir!" Mona leapt up into the air and transformed into a large bus. "All aboard!"

"WOAH! te… err Kuma why couldn't you do anything like?" Yosuke looked at Teddie as he asked.

"Its bearly bearlievable Mona can do that in the first place!" Teddie exclaimed clearly amazed by Mona's change.

"Apparently it's in the collective conscious of the masses here honestly believe Cat that can turn into buses." Mona informed them as the phantom thieves loaded on to the bus.

"Joker or I normally drive. Kingpin can one of your group take over that task? Charge Johanna!" Queen reached up to her mask summoning her persona. It responded as the motorcycle appeared next to her in a blaze of blue flame.

"I got it," Naoto announced before anyone else could take over and slipping into the driver seat.

"Is that a motorcycle?" Yosuke asked looking at Johanna.

"Yeah, my persona is a motorcycle." Queen answered as she got aboard the motorcycle. Johanna responded by revving up loudly, seemingly eager to go.

"Huh, I don't prefer that style but I own a Goldwing touring" Yosuke explained as he got into the bus with everyone else.

"Really? You'll have to tell me about later Deputy." Queen called.

"Sure." Yosuke nodded.

"Mona I take it you drive like any other vehicle?" Naoto asked.

"I believe so." Came Mona voice from no were in particular.

"Queen, me and you will take point. Agent follow our lead. Oracle watch our backs." Joker called loud enough for everyone to hear.

Reaching up to his mask Joker cycled through his personas before he stopped on one of his more powerful ones. Queen revved Johanna to single she was ready to head out before she looked over her shoulder at the beast Joker summoned. Joker called out to his persona to come forth from his soul. Instantly the large black dragon known as Seth appeared before him. This dragon would be Joker's steed for the day as it got ready to take to the sky. The leader of the Phantom thieves mounted his persona as it unfurled its large black wing and took to the sky with Joker on board. Queen seemed to smirk at Joker's choice before she tore off towards the entrance of Mementos. The dark dragon growled under Joker before chasing after the motorcycle.

"Buckle up everyone." Yu announced to those in the bus as he put on his seat belt.

"Why..?" Skull question but quickly they all found out why.

Naoto revved the bus's engine getting a feel for the bus's power before throwing the vehicle into gear and taking off with a classic launch. Spinning the tires for half a heartbeat before the van found traction and speed off in the direction of the motorcycle and the dragon. The UFO zoomed after everyone taking up the rear. Almost everyone wasn't expecting the sudden power Naoto brought to the wheel and most of the phantom thieves were blasted back as the bus lurched forwards. Except for Yu's group who looked very calm as Naoto moved to catch up to the other two persona users.

"Whoa! I didn't know I could go this fast!" Mona called out.

"You're front wheel drive, not built for speed, and loaded down with a lot of weight. Lower gear and higher RPM is the only way we can catch up." Naoto stated in matter of fact tone.

"Agent is trained in advanced driving techniques, in case we ever need to use it on the job." Yu informed the rest of the group.

"And that is also why Agent always drives…" Yosuke stated in a bland tone.

"Something tells me you and Queen will get along great Agent." Noir cheerfully added.

"First shadow coming up around the next corner!" Oracle announced from her Persona. "Let's let see what you guys got!"

Naoto pulled around the corner as both Joker and Queen stopped. Joker's eye widened as Naoto sped the bus past him and Queen straight at the Shadow. For a heartbeat or two it looked as if Naoto was going to crash the bus straight into the shadow. It was only at the last possible second did she spin the bus around, whipping out the back end and crashing it directly into the shadow. The force from the move sent the shadow into the nearest wall of Memento but completely stopped the bus. The shadow melted away into a group of 5 slimes all looking worse for wear after the crash. Joker could only glance towards Queen who looked both amazed and shocked at the same moment.

As soon as the bus stopped, Yu and Naoto both swiftly got out with Teddie and Yosuke either only a second or two behind them. Rise was the last to get out as her Persona appeared behind her. Yu gave a silent hand signal and just like that the slimes whom were already downed from the crash were surrounded by Yu's group. The tactful nature and the silent commands really instantly proved Yu's leadership ability to Joker. It was at that moment that the teenage leader almost felt bad for the slimes as they had no clue what was about to happen to them. There was a poof as Mora when from bus to cat, looking just as dazed as the slimes.

"Should we show 'em who's boss?!" Yosuke called to Yu.

"Of Course!" Yu responded.

"It's Showtime!" Rise called to them as her persona gifted them increased damage for the upcoming slaughter.

It had been over the second Oracle mentioned there was a shadow. There was no way that it was anything less than a complete massacre as Yu's group descended upon the enemy shadows like wild unyielding tsunami against a very poorly constructed building. No persona were used and even with the slimes strong defense against physical attacks it was no match for Yu's group overwhelming might. They were destroyed and for the first time Joker was extremely pleased Yu was on his side. He wasn't quite sure what he would of done should these new comer ended up being his enemies.

"Like riding a bike, eh Partner?" Yosuke turned to Yu as he rolled his shoulder, a large grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, got to show the kids how it's done." Yu turned to look directly at Joker as he said that.

"That was bearly a challenge!" Teddie huffed as he folded his arms.

Joker slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket and closed the distance between them and the now victorious group of adults. Queen foots steps echoed just a second or two behind him as he approached. Mona was looking down for the count as Skull sat over him poking the side of his head; Noir and Panther just hovering over Skull's shoulder looking down at their teammate with worried looks. Naoto's maneuver was effective no doubt, but it would appear the move was without draw backs, still instantly downing a group of enemies that effectively then just as quickly pressing the advantage before the enemies had a time to regroup? That was impressive.

"Good job, apparently there will be no need for a warm up with you guys." Queen sighed as she glanced over to Mona.

"Sorry about that. I was curious how such a maneuver would work in this world." Naoto explained with a long bow.

Mona gave a low groan before he started slowly regained himself, swatting at Skull as he got to his feet. "That was… AWESOME!"

The blank stare everyone gave Mona said everything that needed to be said.

"Agent I've never been handled like that. It was… INVIGORATING! The speed! The precision!" Mona jumped up transferring back into his bus self. "I'm running on all cylinders now!"

"Are you sure you are okay Mona?" Noir asked the concerned written all over her words.

"Yep! Let's go Agent, I think I can get the hang of that move! After all why won't you guys want a slick move like that that instantly gives us the advantage. It's a totally a stylish way to attack our enemies!" Mona excitement dripped from every word he spoke.

A tinkle appeared in Naoto's eyes. "Alright Mona, I'll give it my best!"

The group loaded up again, this time their aim was far deeper into Mementos. The battle to get there was surprisingly smooth. With two Navigators and 11 stronger persona users the battles become more of a walk in the park then an actual challenge. Soon they passed Adyeshach clearing 2 requests within its depths before heading even deeper to Sheriruth. Joker kept shuffling the groups after every battle, letting everyone get a feel for each other's strengths and how they melded together as a group. Yu group was really up to the challenge and well they had more experiences they didn't always outshine their peers. Yu was the powerhouse of the group by far, able to command multiple powerful persona with ease and precision Joker wasn't sure he could match. Joker could easily recognize Yu's leadership abilities but just as smoothly as he could lead, he would allow Joker to take the helm and slip into the role of advisor. There was no confusion in the ranks as Yu's friends easily accepted Joker's leadership.

Sitting in the rest area for Sheriruth, Joker took a deep breath and looked over the groups. Everyone had fought hard to get down here but was far from out of the battle. Pleasant conversation sprung up around him as everyone took a short break before diving deeper into Mementos. It was nice to see everyone getting along so well. Joker leaned against the door way just listening to the groups chat as he collected his own thoughts. There had to be only a few more floors before they reached the end, and he had to wonder if they would find another door or something more.

Mona now that he knew about Teddie's backstory wasn't as eager to reach the end. That dream of behind human just wasn't driving him forward. The cat seemed to now cling to a new dream that maybe if he trained hard like the mascot bear had done then he would somehow gain a human body. Because of this Mona was far too ready to push himself to the limits. Joker didn't think this was the best thing, but to try and talk the cat out of it wasn't something Joker could do at that moment. Mona would just have to push himself and either it worked out for him or it didn't; everyone would be there for him in the end no matter the outcome.

Joker was cut from his pondering as Yu grabbed his shoulder. Joker looked up at the older man and instantly recognized the concerned look that appeared on his face. With a silent motion of his head Yu motioned Joker over to the stair well that separated this rest area from the floor below. It was then that Joker heard it, echo of rattling of chains that send a cool chill down his spine. There was something powerful roaming the next floor, something unavoidable.

"What do you want to do?" Yu asked an eyebrow cocked slightly.

"I'm not sure, we normally run as soon as we hear that noise." Joker explained.

Yu tensed up slightly. "A wise decision…"

Joker pulls at his gloves as he stared down the dark void that lead to the next floor. "Have you faced one of those things?"

Yu didn't say anything for a long moment as if he was held in a memory, his fist slightly balled. "A story for another time..." Yu almost sounded reminiscent as his words reached Joker's ears.

"Very well then," Joker turned and headed back to the rest of the group. "We got a Reaper on the next level. We got far today let's call it." Joker announced to the rest of the group.

"WHAT? Seriously?!" Oracle suddenly put her hand to her visor. "Geez, your right…" Oracle gave a frustrated noise before sighing.

"A reaper!?" Rise tone suddenly had a panicked edge to it.

"Wait a minute… Where'd Kingpin go..?" Yosuke got to his feet, his panic mirroring Rise's tone.

Joker gave them both a confused look. "He was right..." Joker motioned behind him towards the downwards stair he had left Yu but the man was gone.

"!"

Naoto was instantly on her feet, gun drawn. "Not good." Without another word Naoto rushed past Joker headed straight to the inky void the lead downstairs.

Swiftly the members of the investigation team rose to their feet and all rushed behind Naoto as the rest of the phantom thieve watched. Each one without hesitation plunged downstairs without as much as another word. The thieves stood there in shock, all knowing the danger that the investigation team just threw themselves in. But in that moment paralyzed to do anything more than stare at each other. It took what seemed like several minutes before each of the thieves turned towards Joker expectantly. Joker instantly knew they were looking to him for leadership.

"We are going!" Joker voice was clear as he turned, his coat blowing up around him with the sudden action.

"Right!" Everyone echoed as they all pressed forward down that dark staircase.

Joker instantly realized something was off as they entered the next level. It seemed as if a gloom had settled here in this level. A deep depressing feeling that threatened to engulf you if you didn't keep moving. So Joker kept moving, glancing behind him to check on his team as they no doubt felt that oppressive feeling too. Something was just wrong with this level and it was no wonder why the reaper could be heard echoing the halls of this floor.

The investigation team was nowhere to be seen as they stepped off the platform and onto the tracks of mementos. Though not seen, the rattling of chains was no doubt their destination to where they were heading. Joker could just feel it. Still he spun around to lock eyes on Oracle who seemed to instantly understand his unasked question. Necronomicon appeared calling Oracle to it with its eerie tentacles as the rest of the group pressed forwards towards the sounds of chains.

"I'm getting some weird reading… Geez what the heck is going on! These weren't here a second ago… Hang on everyone." Oracle frustration rang clear as day as the UFO zoomed beside them.

"Can you tell us anything Oracle?" Queen calm interjection was like a breath of fresh air in this hostile maze.

"Yeah… but not much. It's like I'm being jammed actively. They should be up ahead. I think… Turn right here!" Came the navigator's call.

Joker rounded the corner. Instantly the all-encompassing dread he had felt sense he stepped foot here felt like a long forgotten memory in the face of the sudden sheer terror that stood before him. Admittedly, Joker had never before set eyes on the beast known as the reaper, it was also a bad feeling or the sounds of chains in the distance to him. He was wise enough to know this wasn't a foe he wanted to face head on but now as he laid eyes upon it, it was clear his instincts had been correct the whole time. The monster stood far taller than him, holding two revolvers and encircled by chains, a single eye focused instantly on Joker.

Dread…

The reaper moved towards him, and Joker felt locked in place. As if the creature's single eyed glare had pinned him to the ground. A deep laugh filled the air, the chuckle of a mad man. Joker body moved on its own as it readied itself for attack as the monster raised one of its long barreled revolver's in his direction. Joker was going to die….

"YOU BASTARD!" The words roared out like a war cry instantly shaking Joker from his fear induced stupor.

The reaper roared from pain as a katana ripped across its back. Spinning around the monster locked onto Yu, bring down its gun to knock the challenger away; like one would a fly. But Yu was ready for the assault and brought up his katana to meet the barrel and with a quick flick deflected the blow upwards. The move instantly countered the attack opening the reaper up for the next second slash deep into the monster's arm.

Joker blinked and glanced at his friends that surrounded him. Clearly he hadn't been the only one that had become paralyzed by the reaper. Everyone was quickly shaking off the fear and returning to stand with a far firmer resolve then they had just a few seconds before. Joker took a deep breath before reaching for his gun and leveling it on the monster. They needed to get into this fight.

"Let's blow this thing away." Came the rallying cry from the leader of the phantom thieves.

"Heck Yeah!" Skull responded stepping up to his best friend and pumping his shotgun.

"This thing ain't so scary!" Mona announced stepping up to Joker's left, slingshot at the ready.

"Speak for yourself but let do this!" Panther came up to Skull's side leveling off her submachine gun.

"Ah the battle against an overwhelming evil. I'm feeling inspired!" Fox smirked as he joined Mora shouldering his assault rifle.

"I won't let this thing defeat us!" Queen's voice had a refreshed resolve in it as she moved next to fox and pulled out her revolver.

"Well then, I guess we have to show this thing we mean business." Noir calm voice held an almost gleeful tone as she brought up her grenade launcher and joined the phantom thieves' firing line.

"Kingpin watch out!" Oracle broadcasted to the reaper's solo melee fighter as Necronomicon hovered above the firing squad sending out a series of buffs as it floated there.

Yu glanced towards the row of assembled teenagers. This split second of distracted attention the reaper capitalized on and Yu was barely able to dodging bullet fired from one of the monster's guns. The older man seemed to instantly realize what was happening and darted directly towards Joker and his crew. He needed to get out of the line of fire as quickly as possible. The Reaper was on him in a heartbeat, aggroed and moved to follow its prey with single minded blood lust. Yu was counting on that and as he charged towards the firing squad he made sure to make eye contact with Joker for a split second. Joker gave a nod of confirmation to Yu as he darted between him and Skull; his finger tightening on the trigger of his pistol.

"FIRE!"

An explosion of gunfire rocked Mementos as the thieves unleashed their firearms upon the reaper. No one let up until each gun gave the signature click of an empty magazine and a spent firearm. The sheer assault of bullets kicked up a great cloud of dust and gun smoke that was no doubt aggravated by the explosions from Noir's grenade launcher. As Joker lowered his pistol a solemn silence enveloped the battlefield along with the pungent smell of gunpowder.

BANG!

The new sound of gunfire was the only warning before a massive fireball roared from the dust cloud and at the thieves' line. There was no time to dodge but before the fire fully enveloped him, Seth's ghostly formed appeared before him sending the fireball straight back at the sender. Still because of that most of his friends were charred but not burned to a crisp by the sudden explosion of flame. Except Yusuke's whose affinity to ice definitely got him knocked back. As the fireball cleared the air, the Reaper hovered above the destruction a bit ragged and burned but still very much alive.

"Me kill you now!" The Reaper garbled as it swung his long barreled pistols to the air to fire again.

Yu stepped up next to Joker, his eyes leveled off against the demon before him. Joker saw the fury in the older man's eyes. For the most part Yu presented himself as a very calm person, and seemed like the type that nothing phased him. But boiling in those dark grey eyes was pure rage. Yu reached out crushing an arcana card as Izanagi-no-Okami burst forward and directly at the reaper before it. The reaper could only bring up its guns to parry Izanagi's sword and the two entered a deadly sword lock. Yu clenched his jaw, clearly in some amount of pain. For seemed to take some strong amount of spiritual power to keep the Reaper at bay.

Joker wasn't about to let the opening Yu was creating go to waste. Switching to his dagger he prepared to enter melee combat but at that second a large saber burst from the Reaper's chest. It was quickly followed by 2 saw blades digging into the monster's side and a large explosion appearing at the reaper's back. The monster gave a howl of pain; swiftly swinging around to face its new challengers but that was its last mistake. Izanagi raised its double bladed sword and like some shogun executing a criminal, the reaper was beheaded in one swift strike. The shadow faded as Kamui-Moshiri, Yamato Sumeragi, and Takehaya Susano-o came into view, shadowing their user by their massive forms.

Like rain cleansing a scorched land. The death of the reaper seemed to ease the ominous feeling that had enveloped the floor. Slowly it faded leaving a more normal memento level in its wake. Almost all personas faded away as Naoto, Yosuke, Teddie and Rise approached from the far end of what was once the battlefield. Izanagi stayed however hovering in the air frozen in the strike that had beheaded the reaper. Yu like the persona was also frozen, the raged drained and just standing there in some sort of haze.

"We did it?" Skull asked as the event seemed almost too surreal.

"Yeah I guess we can call it a win." Mona responded almost depressingly.

"I don't wish to do that again, even if the battle had an elegance about it..." Fox added with a flourish of his hand after he returned to his feet.

"Hey Kingpin, you okay?" Panther asked drawing everyone attention to the shocked adult.

Joker was about to reach out to Yu before the action was cut short as a fist collided with Yu face sending the dazed man flying back. Izanagi instantly faded as Yosuke stood over his best friend, a judging look in his eyes. Teddie was the only one that looked even remotely as shocked as the teenagers. Rise had a sad expression on her face as Naoto just adopted one of impassiveness. Yu hissed slightly at the pain as he rubbed his jaw but wasn't really looking at anyone in particular.

"Still get the nightmares huh?" Yosuke asked reaching down to help his best friend to his feet. "Still, it ain't an excuse…"

Yu sighed before reaching up and accepting his friends offer to get to his feet. As soon as Yu was back on his feet, Yosuke folded his arms across his chest. Yu shook his head glancing at the faces that both gave him sympathetic looks that were mixed with confusion. There was definitely things that needed to be said, but now wasn't the time. Turning to his best friend, Yu straightened up.

"Yes… Every now and then." Yu answered honestly.

"That's not true... It's more than that." Rise voice was soft. "You probably had one last night. Didn't you?"

Yu turn away from everyone. "Let's go." With that he started back towards the safe zone they had all come from.

"So anyone gonna tell us what just happened?" Skull asked.

"I think it's better if we drop it for now Skull. This ain't the time." Queen advised carefully before she moved to follow Yu.

"I agree with Queen on this one. Hopefully we can sort this out at a later date." Noir told everyone before following after Queen.

The rest of group followed along quickly, to head out of Mementos. Joker was the last one, but as he turned to leave, something caught his eye. A sparkle against the backdrop of Mementos. Walking over to the spot the reaper had stood, something was left in its wake. A small pillar of black obsidian. As Joker picked it up, there was a weight to it that seemed powerful... Divine almost. Clearly it was something to hold onto. Joker slipped the object into his pocket before turning and following after everyone.


	8. Chapter 7

Ren laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, the events of the day before replaying in his mind and not letting him sleep. After they had gotten back from Mementos, Rise promised that she'd explain things but they needed to get some answers themselves before she could explain everything. Yu remained silent the entire time, the expression he wore was one of someone that had failed. Ren knew that look all too well, for he had seen it in his own eyes before he had come to here Tokyo. That was probably why he adopted his glasses, for he had been sick of seeing that look every time he caught his reflection. At least the glasses hid his eyes…

Ren turned over on his bed in a vain attempt to get comfortable, even if the thing that was bothering him by far wasn't his position on his bed. The sudden shifting of the bed stirred the other occupant as Morgana lifted his head to look at his 'owner'. Ren tried to get comfortable in his new position but like a thorn in his side, nothing he did relieved him of the distant stare that Yu held in his arms as his friends dragged him way or the burning fury glare he had given the reaper. It was unsettling.

"Can't sleep?" A voice cut through Ren's inner thoughts as Morgana put his paws on top of Ren's legs and stared at the teen.

"Yeah…" Ren admitted in defeat.

Morgana jumped over Ren's legs and sat down just in front of his stomach, curling his tail around his front paws as he looked at his companion. "We forgot to tell them about Shido didn't we?" Morgana slightly cocked his head as he spoke.

Ren nodded. "We did forget. We should talk to them about it."

"I wonder what they will think. Going after a politician definitely has risks, but the more I think about it. This is what we need to do…" Morgana resolve was clear as day in words. "But this isn't what is keeping you up is it?"

Ren looked away from the cat towards the windows above his bed. "No." He replied simply.

Morgana followed his gaze flicking his tail against his front feet as he did. "It's about what happened today isn't it? I mean it only natural, we took on a reaper and won." Morgana looked intently at Ren before continuing. "Or does that look haunt you?"

"…" Ren didn't quite known how to answer but turned his gaze to his feline friend.

Morgana's ears went flat as he pressed them against his skull seeming to think of the right thing to say. "I see. What exactly about it bothers you?" His ears perked back up.

Ren let out a sigh he hadn't realized he had been keeping in. "That look of absolute defeat. From everything I've heard about Narukami, he is a champion that led his friend through the fire. I got the impression he is stoic and cool under pressure, but to see someone lose it like that." Ren turned over on his bed to lay on his pack, his eyes locking onto the beams of his rafters. "Is that the price of leadership? Is that what I will become after this is all over? What will this ruin take from me?" Ren reached up as if to grasp at something before his hand feel back upon the bed with a soft thud.

Morgana gave Ren a sorrowful look. "I can't answer that, but Narukami can." Morgana hopped over Ren and onto the shelf next to his bed. With a flick of his paw he knocked Ren's phone from the shelf and on to the bed next to Ren.

Ren picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts until get upon the number the detective had left him. There was the soft feeling of Morgana jumping back on the bed as Ren just stared at the number for several long seconds. To be honest Ren didn't quite know how to start the conversation, he was far more the person that listened then started a conversation. Still his thumb finally hit the text button and a blank text blinked at him in the dark of the room.

Joker: Can we talk?

It was simple, but a start Ren figured. Letting his phone fall to his chest, Ren closed his eyes. He wasn't expecting a reply. After all it was past midnight and no doubt Yu was already sound asleep like any normal adult at this time. However that was not the case as Ren quickly learned. Not more than a few minutes after the text had been sent, Ren phone buzzed with reply.

Kingpin: We really should. Alone.

Ren had to reread the text as if half expecting to realize it was a dream. Alone. Yu wanted to talk alone. The leader of the phantom thieves turned towards Morgana who was perched at his side, reading the message from his location by Ren's pillow.

"Alone? Ask him when." Morgana encouraged putting his paw on Ren's shoulder.

Joker: When?

Kingpin: Now? I'm not going to sleep.

Joker: Over text?

Kingpin: I can be there in 15 minutes.

Joker: I'll get dressed.

Morgana yawned and scratched at his ear. "I doubt boss wants you running around at night and I'd say we should just go to bed, but just this once I'll let you stay up. Don't put yourself at risk, remember you are supposed to be dead."

Ren reached over and gave Morgana a scratch on his chin before getting up. Morgana gave him a passive look before curling up into a ball and attempting to get back to sleep. Ren moved through the attic as quietly as he could changing and grabbing his everything he needed. Once he was done he glanced around the room trying to remember if he had everything only to spot Morgana holding up his glasses with his tail. The cat was still curled up and looked very much asleep except for the fact he was holding up the black framed glasses. Ren took them from his feline companion and put them on his face as he raised his hood over his shaggy black hair.

Moving through the quiet café and out into the cool air of Yongen-Jaya. Ren locked the door behind him before heading towards the street cars normally parked. Sitting down on a bench, Ren kept an eye out for anyone who might see a teenager and think he was out of place. Luckily for said teenager, the streets where silent and not a soul seemed to roam them, except for the occasional car that passed down the street. Ren just stayed there until black SUV pulled up to him and a passenger opened. Getting to his feet, Ren got into the car and it quickly took off once he was safely inside.

Yu looked normal again Ren noted as the older man pulled the car back onto the street and proceeded back down the street. For a moment the teenager tried to find words but nothing seemed to fit, so instead Ren leaned against the door and stared out into the quiet Tokyo night. Yu didn't seem to say anything either as he pulled the car from the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya and onto far busier road. For 20 minutes they sat in silence, either man speaking to the other before Yu pulled into the parking lot of some 24 hour hole in the wall Ramen shop.

Ren got out and followed the older man into the shop. The shop was mostly empty except for some salary men clearly hung over clinging to bowls of ramen. They looked miserable. An old TV in the corner of the shop blared some early morning soap opera. Yu directed a smiled to the shops single attendant, a woman that didn't look much older than Yu herself. Yu held up 2 fingers as the woman gave Yu an unimpressed look before moving towards the back of the shop, which was quickly followed by the sounds of cooking. Yu turned and headed towards a slightly secluded table in the corner of the shop. Ren followed and sat down across from Yu at the small table.

Yu leveled his gaze off at Ren before finally breaking their silence. "The owner of this shop is a cousin of one of my friends back in Inaba. I hope you like ramen." The comment was simple but as a sudden change in wind direction can suddenly bring about a storm, Yu expression seemed to darken. "Let me ask you something Ren-kun, when you look at me who do I remind you of?"

Ren raised an eyebrow at the question and without even putting too much though into the response he simply replied. "Myself."

"And Goro Akechi?" Yu pressed.

A slight pause but the answer came again without much thought. "In a way... Us."

Yu nodded as if he had been expecting that answer. "That's because we are all the same. We either become the wild cards or are used to become the villains. A man by the name of Adachi was the unwitting pawn of Ruin in my time. His actions outright killed two people and he indirectly hurt so many people I personally care about. My cousin Nanako being probably the thing that hurt the most, she almost died. I love Nanako like my sister you see and I'd honestly do anything for her. In fact I came close to killing an innocent man myself because she almost died."

Yu put his elbows on the table and folded his hands under his chin as he talked. The stare the older man gave the younger one, added weight to his words without making the younger feel oppressed by that intense look. Ren lean forward, his interest peaked in the story as he folded his arm in front of him on the table. Yu seemed to take that as conformation that he had captured his audiences' attention and continued.

"Now if you ask my friends, they all hold either hold a hatred of Adachi or a pity for him. I know they think I hate him, but the truth is. I neither pity nor hate the man. I understand him. That emptiness that spurred him to push people into the TV. That thrill of something different happening in your life that could break the monotonous cycle of grey that has become your world. That's what I understand because that was my life before I went to Inaba. When I came to Inaba, it had been my 6th time I had moved because of my parents. They were both always traveled a lot for their jobs. Either overseas or across country, both very successful, but my home life was a grey place. Don't get me wrong, my parents loved me but they were distant, always distracted with their professional life. I never really had friends growing up but I learned quickly that being seen but not heard, being calm but decisive, that I could become the kind of person that could blend into any situation. Despite that, I've always had my own code of honor, my own sense of justice if you will. My whole goal growing up to that point was to just study, get into a good college and follow in my parent's footsteps. A blank slate, which is why I was able to accept the power of the wild card. I had a personality but the only thing I felt I was a core belief of mine was that sense of Justice. Something deep down that was unfaultable. Does any of this sound familiar to you Ren?" Yu asked dropping the suffix on Ren's name in the face of the depth of conversation they were having.

"Yes." Ren took a deep breath. "That feeling of the world being a great machine that you are but a single gear that will be bent to it will and that no matter how you struggle it is futile. My own personal sense of justice was the only thing that I could use to rebel against the machine, but I began to doubt it after what happened the night I got my record. It was the awakening of my persona that I begin to cast off that imagine of the world and believe wholeheartedly again in my sense of justice. This way of thinking was further discarded as I developed relationships with my friends."

"It is the same for me. My friends faced their own shadows and came out stronger for it, but I never met truly meet mine. To make up for it, though, I've had my friend help me mature. It's my companions that I draw strength from in all this. Honestly it probably that sense of justice we hold that made us the heroes in these situations and that corrupted sense of justice that makes Adachi and Akechi the villains." Yu explained as the woman who was running the shop came over and set down two large bowls of Ramen in front of them. "Thank you." Yu smiled at the woman before she turned and headed back to the front counter. Yu turned his attention back to Ren. "Eat up, if we aren't going to sleep then at least we can fuel our bodies other ways."

Yu broke his chopsticks and dug into the bowl of ramen. Ren mirrored him and also started to eat. This time a more comfortable silence enveloped the table. It wasn't as if Ren now had a new prospective on the man across the table, quite the opposite in fact. Ren now had simple conformation that well both different; deep down Ren and Yu were both the same. Also if anything new could have been gleaned from the conversation it was Ren held a far firmer belief that Yu was someone he needed to trust. After both bowl sat empty did the silence once again start to lift.

"Ren what would you do for your friend?" Yu asked clearly already knowing the answer but asking anyways.

"Whatever it takes." Ren commitment was clear as day.

Yu nodded. "We are the same… The reason why I went after that Reaper yesterday was because I almost lost everyone I care about to one of those monsters." Ren perked up at this revelation. Yu took a deep breath as his eyes faded into a distant unpleasant memory. "I told you about Nanako my little sister. Well, she was thrown into the TV realm by a man by the name Taro Namatame, he was under the mad belief that throwing people into the TV would save them. A lie given to him by Adachi and perpetuated by our actions saving people once he threw them in. Nanako was 7 at the time and not someone I would ever want in that other world. Her father Dojima had been hospitalized in a vain attempt to save her after she was kidnapped by Namatame but he never realized how powerless he was to do anything for her. My beloved little sister's safety rested squarely on my shoulders. I entered the TV realm as soon as I was able to, my friends followed me without question. Nanako… 'palace' manifested in the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." There was a pause before Yu continue.

"Heaven"

Yu let that word hang in the air for several long seconds, as Ren felt the weight of them. "The palace was born out of 7 year old desire to see her mother who had died a few years before when she was a victim of a hit and run. That was all she desired, just to see her mom one last time. It was heart breaking to me who fully understood the context. I charged into that palace without hesitation, with one single minded goal. To save my sister. My friends followed me without complaint, understanding my anguish and fueled by their own rage for they cared for Nanako as well. The shadows within the palace were nothing but road bumps to achieving our goal. We slaughtered them without as much as a second thought, that's what probably summoned it. The reaper. Our normal protocol when we heard that sound of those chains was to leave the palace. We always had some time to save those trapped in the palaces, and normally one more day was nothing the grand scheme of things. This time, we didn't retreat. It appeared as we were getting ready to ascend to the higher reaches of Heaven where I knew my little sister was. That grotesque monstrosity stood between me and Nanako. I charged, my friends followed."

Yu put his hand to his face, as the distress of the memory started to show on his normally calm demeanor. "It was a one sided massacre, we stood no chance against that demon. I watched my friend fall around me one by one. In the end it was simply me and Rise verse death incarnate. I only had one option, I ran; gambling it would rather follow me then finish off my already knocked out friends. My gamble paid off as it took after me giving Rise precious time to revive my friends and get them to the next level. I don't know how long I ran with literal death on my heels but I managed to loop around and head up to the next level. For whatever reason, the reaper didn't follow me up and I was able to meet up with my friends. We still managed to save Nanako from that place, but that experience… It haunts me. It was no doubt cemented in my mind because after we saved Nanako… She was rushed to the hospital and her heart stopped beating for a while and she was pronounced dead. By some miracle it started again... But I almost lost her, and I almost killed Namatame in my grief right after she was pronounced dead. Ever since that day… I keep having a recurring dream about that day the only difference is the reaper never follows me. I watch as it kills my friends one by one and I'm powerless to stop it, the last thing I always hear in that dream is the sound of Nanako's scream as it kills her too..."

Yu hand had curled into a fist before he slams it on the table. The sound spooks one of the salary men at a table not too far away from them. The surprised man looks around in his drunk stupor before stumbling from his table and goes to pay for his ramen before leaving the shop. Ren watches Yu carefully not quite sure about what to say. The words slowly came to him, but the teen didn't know if they were quite the right words but it was all he could think of to say.

"Well you killed it this time. It should hold no power over you now." Ren said not sure if that would help the older man's distress.

"Not by myself. I needed to rely on everyone's help." Yu sighed.

Ren gave the Yu a sharp look. "We are only as strong as the people around us, you should know that better than I do Narukami-san!"

A great chuckle echoed from Yu, instantly cutting the tension that had formed in the air between them. "You are right Ren. That was always the answer wasn't it?" Yu bemused express cut through Ren's sharp one. "Call me Yu after all you are one of my trusted friends."

"If you insist Yu-senpai." Ren replied his own smirk starting to form at the corners of lips as he put emphasis on the 'senpai' when addressing Yu.

"You're a cheeky one aren't you? I don't suppose I could convince you to just call me Yu?" Yu asked in an impassive tone, when he didn't get an immediate response from Ren he cleared his voice and gave Ren a half serious look. "Is there anything I can mentor you on as your 'senpai'?"

Ren froze for a second something immediately flashing to his mind but still unsure if it's a question he should ask. His eyes dropped to the table as, he felt his cheeks heat up slightly. All pretense of the strong and dashing phantom thief leader instantly fading. Yu was quick to pick up the change in his young companion and set upon Ren with a defense penetrating stare. Ren could only squirm ever so slightly before he took a deep breath and leveled his gaze once again upon the more experienced adult.

"The girls… How do I pick just one?!" Ren aspiration clear as day in his voice. "I mean… I'm not blind, I know they all like me, but… Ryuji's my best friend and I don't want to leave him out to dry." Ren sighed running his hand down his face. "There is also the fact that if I pick a favorite then what will the others think. I hate to sound like Ryuji but I am a young man in the prime of my youth, damn it!"

Yu looked surprised for a long second, trying to suppress a chuckle. Yu could tell just by Ren voice that it was something he had been brooding on for some time and honestly Yu didn't blame him. As far as good looking teenage girls go; Ren's group was certainly not lacking. Poor kid, he remembered himself in a similar situation granted Rise more choice him than anything else really. The older man couldn't lie to himself that he hadn't thought about the other girls in the investigation team.

"That's it? You don't want to know about the ruin you face? But about the girls in your group?" Yu pressed but was quickly silenced by the deep scathing glare he got from Ren. Yu quickly put up his hands to try and defuse the look but was unable to keep the grin off his face. "Alright. Alright… I can try and help you with this. Is there one you like more than any of the others? Perhaps one that draws your attention more?"

Ren put his hand on his chin as he thought but the answer came far quicker then he thought it would. "Makoto. Ann and Ryuji would date if they just actually looked at each other and stopped nitpicking. Futaba I think of more like a little sister, someone to protect. As for Haru… She secretly scares me some times. I pretended to be Makoto's boyfriend to help one of her friends from school and it seemed way too natural to be nothing…" Ren let out a long sigh. "But they are all my very dear friends." Ren let his head hit the table with a decisive thud.

"Well you already have your answer then. You'll make a cute couple." Yu stated very plainly.

Ren glared at him as he picked himself up from the table. "You're no help at all." Ren's words were venom.

"Oh?" Yu asked before leaned forward putting his right arm upon the table as he leaned. "You are thinking too much about this, so what if they get a little jealous? Be honest with your friends. That's always the best policy. Furthermore do you have bonds with them that are that fragile?"

Ren didn't know how to respond. He went silent as his brain took a second to process exactly the ramification of Yu's words. In the silence, Yu rose to his feet and collected the two empty bowls. Bring them to the counter and paying for the meal before returning to the table to find Ren still deeply contemplating his words. Yu let the boy linger in thought a bit longer before Ren finally looked up at the older man.

"It's that simple?" Ren asked clearly still a bit shaky on the idea.

"It's that simple." Yu reaffirmed to his younger counterpart.

Ren just shook his head dismissively before the old TV caught his attention. The soap opera must have run its course because now the TV displayed the early morning news. Shido face was on the screen as he expertly and decisively talked to the reporter that was interviewing him. Standing up, Ren couldn't keep the glare off his face as he watched Shido public persona woo the reporter. Yu instantly picked up on the hostility Ren was giving the TV and stared at the screen and the man on the screen.

"It's been decided we are stealing his heart next." Ren kept his tone low so it only reached Yu's ears and wouldn't travel beyond them.

"Come on, let get going." Yu announced in a normal tone as he moved towards the door. This was clearly a conversation that needed to happen more in private.

Yu headed out to the SUV with Ren and quickly unlocked it. As they got into the car, Yu took notice of his phone which he had purposely left behind now was flashing which indicated he had several messages. Picking it up as he closed his door, Yu found 12 messages glaring at him. 6 from Rise, the others were from Yosuke and Naoto respectively. It would appear his sudden disappearance to talk to the kid had been noticed. He had been hoping Rise would just sleep through the night and he'd arrive back at her Tokyo apartment by the morning. Yu looked at Ren.

"Tell me about Shido in a minute, but before that I need to make a call or two." Yu reported before he took a deep breath and called his girlfriend's number.

It picked up after the first ring.

"YU NARUKAMI WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rise yelled into the receiver. "DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE I WAS TO CALLING THE COPS TO FIND YOU? NAOTO TALKED ME OUT OF IT!"

The sound was so loud that Ren heard it from his seat next to Yu. Ren shot his mentor a sympathetic look as he leaned against door and listened to the drama start to unfold. Yu winced at the volume as his mind worked overtime to try and find the correct words to consult his clearly very upset girlfriend.

"I'm fine. I'm with Ren." Yu tried to explain.

"WITH REN-KUN? YOU HAVE THAT POOR BOY OUT THIS HOUR OF THE NIGHT?" The voice continued to thunder from his phone.

"Rise, calm down. Look, I'll head over there now I'm only like 10 minutes away." Yu tried to negotiate as he looked towards Ren hoping the young man wouldn't mind. Ren smirked and gave a nod which seemed to communicate that he was okay with this plan.

"Fine…" Rise voice lost most of the fury it had a second ago.

"I love you, I'll be there soon." Yu hung up before things could get heated again and started the car. "Sorry about that Ren."

"No problem," The teenager said as he pulled out his own phone. "I'll text Futaba to tell Sojiro that I'm with you by leaving him a voice mail."

Yu nodded as he pulled the car onto the road. "I'll have to apologize to him for abducting you."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Ren shrugged as he put his phone to his ear.

* * *

Now that Royal has a release date, I suppose I should go through and figure out a proper schedule for updating. You guys want it before or at royal's release?


	9. Chapter 8

On the ride home a silence had once again elapsed between the two. Being naturally quiet people the silence wasn't by any stretch uncomfortable but more of an understanding between them that the day didn't need to be filled with a bunch of seemingly useless words. They had said all that needed to be said and that was it. Yu pulled up to the expensive apartment complex Rise's Tokyo condo was in.

Ren followed Yu into the building after getting past the front door security guard. This apartment complex held many people in the public eye, and there had been more than one occasion a fan tried to sneak in to meet their idol. Camera and more security greeted them in the lobby as Yu made his way to the elevators and pressed the button for the 5th floor. In total it was a 22 story building with each condo taking up one of the floors. Rise owned the whole 5th floor, her studio paying half for the condo with Rise's own money paying for the other half so she had a place here in Tokyo. There was a small threshold with a door between the elevator and the rest of the apartment so someone couldn't just go from the elevator straight into someone's apartments. Yu went to reach for his keys after he took his shoes off but as he did so the door suddenly opened.

"YU!"

Rise stood in the door way, wearing her pajamas and messy hair framing her face as red eyes stared at Yu. It took all but a heartbeat before the idol let out a wail and threw her arms around Yu, crying into his chest and muttering something completely inaudible. Yu glanced at Ren out of the corner of his eye, to see the teen with his hands in his pockets looking as if this was all completely normal. Yu wrapped his arms around Rise and sighed.

"See. I told you I was fine." Yu calmly spoke hoping to calm his girlfriend down, he reached out and put a hand to her cheek in an affectionate gesture.

Rise looked up at him from behind puffy eyes. "You're an idiot…" She took a step back wiping the tears from her eyes with the palm of her hand before speaking again. "Come on you two come in."

Rise retreated deeper into the condo, as Yu and Ren both followed her. Yu moved to close the door before he scanned the larger front room that preceded Rise's front door. Upon one of the two large 'L' shaped couches in the front room sat Yosuke, Naoto and sleeping at the end of the couch curled into tight ball was Teddie without his suit. Naoto was in the same clothes she had been in the day before, leaving Yu to deduce she was in the middle of another all-nighter writing reports when no doubt Rise had disturbed her. When Yu had left, he hadn't bothered checking the rest of the house to see if anyone was up. He had simply left. Yosuke was dressed no doubt having switched clothes at some point in the chaos of his absence. Teddie like Rise was also in a pair of pajamas.

"Welcome Ren-kun, please make yourself at home." Rise told Yu's accomplice with a slightly more cheerful voice.

"Thank you." Ren said with a slight bow.

"I'll make coffee," Yosuke said getting to his feet. "Hey Ren you work at a fancy coffee shop, do you wanna help me?"

"Sure." Ren replied clearly getting the hint Yosuke was laying down, before they both disappeared.

"I'm going to go take a shower now that Yu's back." Naoto made a quick exit clearing the room as quickly as Yosuke had done.

Yu turned to Rise ready to get an ear full, but Rise just watched the others go before sighing. Her gaze still a bit puffy found Yu's after a long minute of silence. "Next time leave a note. After today… I...I just didn't know what to think…" Rise folded her arms across her chest and looked towards the glass coffee table that sat in the middle of the room.

Yu stepped up to his girlfriend and pulled her close into his embrace. He understood why she had worried so much and honestly he didn't blame her. His nightmares had left him with more than a few sleepless nights. Normally pacing the house or absorbing himself in either work or a hobby, this was the first time he just left without a word to anyone. He hadn't been really acting himself since they had left Mementos. He had even gone to bed but unbeknownst to him, like Ren, sleep just wasn't something that was in the cards tonight for him either. Within his embrace, Yu slowly felt Rise relax and the two just sat there soaking in the moment.

After what had to have been at least 10 minute, Rise pulled herself away from Yu and gave him one of her signature smiles. "I should get dressed and take a shower. We have a guest after all. This idol needs to keeps up her appearances."

Yu let out a light chuckle. "Something tells me Ren wouldn't care either way." Yu glanced in the direction of the kitchen. "He's a good kid."

Rise's smile kept its place on her face proving how genuine it was. "He reminds me of you so of course he's a good kid. What did you talk about?"

"That day…" Yu started with a solemn tone, but it quickly faded into a more jovial one. "Then we talked about women."

The raise brow and the folding of Rise's arms instantly reminded Yu he was still on a bit of thin ice after what happened tonight. "Women really?"

"Not about you, but his women trouble." Yu tried to recover his standing with his girlfriend. "Ren's got several young ladies that are interested in him."

Rise posture softened as Yu explained. "That makes sense I suppose. Does he have his eye on one in particular?"

Yu nodded. "Yeah. Makoto."

Rise paused for a moment going over the thieves' roster in her head. "Queen?" Yu's nod confirmed that it was indeed the correct thief. "Ah, huh." Rise paused again clearly think about something before looking up at Yu and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Right! Shower. I'll be right back."

Yu watched her go before turning and heading to the kitchen. Yosuke and Ren seemed to be chatting calmly about various coffee brands. The smell of fresh coffee flooded the kitchen with its enticing scent. After a night without sleep, the promise of caffeine was a siren song Yu wasn't going to ignore. He moved to the coffee pot to pour himself a mug, but as he did this Yosuke glanced at him.

"You smooth things over with Rise?" Yosuke asked from his spot leaning against the kitchen's island.

"I think so, thanks for having my back and letting me do that." Yu said moving to join the other two at the kitchen island.

"Hey what are partner's for? I always got your back." Yosuke grinned before pointing towards Ren. "Ren here makes a killer cup of coffee and was talking about the various kind of beans."

"You learn a lot by living above a coffee shop." Ren offhandedly commented.

Yu took a sip of the coffee he had just poured himself, pleasantly surprised by its rich refreshing taste for being nothing but black coffee. "Thanks Ren, clearly Sojiro has been training you well. Well it looks like the sun will be up soon. Ren do you want me to bring you home? Or you could just crash here and I can take you back later? Do you have plans today?"

Ren reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Kind of, we had plans to go to the Diet building" He set the phone down, the MetaNav up and running. The words 'Masayoshi Shido' and 'Diet Building' were already entered. The only thing missing was the key word.

"Masayoshi Shido? Ain't that the politician everyone has been saying is going to win Prime Minster this election?" Yosuke asked as he picked up Ren's phone to read it.

"That is correct." Naoto interjected as she stepped into the kitchen probably lured by the smell of coffee. She wore more casual clothing and had her still slightly wet hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. "What about him?"

"He's corrupt." Ren explained boldly.

Naoto collected a cup of coffee before joining the boy in kitchen's island. "That's news to me, but I assume he is in the MetaNav with a palace."

"Yep, apparently Ren already has him in the app. All's they are missing is a keyword." Yosuke informed Naoto, handing Ren back his phone.

"So your groups next target," As always Naoto's deductions were spot on.

"Yes, but this might be a bit personal for me." Ren slipped his phone back into his hoodie's pocket.

"Personal?" Naoto probed trying to fish for more of an answer.

"What does a kid like you have to do with a man that is trying to be prime minster?" Yosuke's probe was a bit blunter then Naoto's had been.

Ren did take the bait right away, he only spoke after he reached up and adjusting his glasses. "Shirogane-san, Yu-senpai, I take it you both have read my police file?"

"Senpai?" Naoto muttered under her breath as she shot Yu a look before looking back at Ren. Things however seemed to instantly click for both of the detectives, with Naoto first to speak up. "He was the one that filed the report and he kept his name out of it to save face. It has always bothered me knowing you now, what really happened that night Ren-kun?"

Ren looked down into the cup of coffee he had in front of him. "I was walking home late on the night this happened. I saw Shido harassing a woman on the side of the road as she tried to get into her car. He was clearly drunk. I tried to step in so the woman could just get away from him, but Shido tripped, fell, and got a small scrape on his forehead. He accused me of assaulting him and blackmailed the woman to testify against me after she called the police."

"That sounds like bullshit!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"He no doubt has eyes on my friends and is only waiting until after the election to eliminate them like he tried with me. After all Akechi is in his pocket." Ren explained.

"We can't let that happen." Yu interjected before his gaze flickered to Naoto.

Reaching into his pocket Yu took out his phone and opened up the MetaNav app and set it down in front of Ren. This time the name was filled in with Goro Akechi followed by the location of 'police station'. Like with Ren's Shido problem the keyword was also missing. Ren looked surprised as he picked up the phone and read the information for himself before handing it back to Yu. Yu slipped it back into his pocket.

"So you guys are going after Akechi?" Ren asked.

"That was the plan. You could say going after Akechi is personal for me too. The media touts him as the second coming of the detective prince. I'm the first. I know phantom thieves normally work as one unit, but maybe this time we should split up. Granted we are new to this phantom thief thing and we aren't really sure about how this whole stealing people's hearts thing fully works." Naoto explained.

A devious smirk appeared on Ren's lips. "That a simple problem to solve. When we split the team up I just make sure I send one of my experienced thieves with the new ones." Ren turned his attention towards Yu. "I'm free during the day and we could bring Morgana. He honestly taught us how to steal people's hearts and I'm sure he'll be an excellent teacher for your group."

"It sounds like we got a plan." Yu replied as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I'll talk it over with the rest of the group later today when we head to the Diet building. You guys should come with, maybe we can help you crack… Akechi's keyword." Ren couldn't stop the yawn that cut his into his words.

"I'm serious about letting you crash here Ren. If you only want to sleep for a few hours, I can wake you up and drive you to your friends. When are you planning on meeting?" Yu gave his best impression of a concerned adult figure to Ren.

"After they get off school I think?" Ren explained.

"These words coming from a man that didn't sleep at all either." Naoto nagged her partner before looking between Ren and Yu. "You both should sleep,"

"How much sleep did you get Naoto?" Yu shot back.

Naoto folded her arms. "About four hours. I fell asleep writing my report!" She almost sounded as if she was bragging.

"You are all nuts." Yosuke rolled his eyes before looking at Ren. "Look, Teddie is asleep on the couch and his bed is open. Ren just stay here, none of the adults have had enough sleep to be driving you back home. I'll call your guardian and explain the situation when his shop opens. Do you know when that is?"

"It's alright, I already sent a text to Futaba and left him a voice mail." Ren explained.

"Then it's settled, come on Ren I'll show you to the room." Yosuke pulled at the teenage boy away from the kitchen. They both disappeared from view a few seconds later.

"Alright some more sleep won't hurt I suppose." Naoto dumped out her coffee mug as she looked at Yu. "You going to bed?"

"I guess." Yu replied honestly dumping out his mug as well and leaving it in the sink.

"Good night." Naoto said as she turned and walked from the kitchen.

Yu sat in the empty kitchen a minute before turning and heading towards the large master bedroom at the back of the condo. The bedroom was dark except for the small rays of light coming in as the morning sun was starting to peak over the horizon. The ray crossed the room illuminating the king bed in the middle of the room. Sleeping silently was Rise, still in her pajamas. Apparently that shower hadn't happened. Yu could only believe the stress of his sudden disappearance had taken it's toll on her and now that he was back, all that adrenaline had worn off and left her exhausted. Something that Yu felt guilty about. Still, he had to just stand there a minute and take her in.

She was beautiful.

Stepping up to the curtain, he fully closed them so the light of the rising sun wouldn't bother his sleeping beauty. After that task was done, he silently moved through the room and collected his pajamas. A quick trip to the bathroom to change was all that was needed before he climbed into the bed. Snuggling next to Rise, he froze for a second as she stirred and muttered his name. This however proved to be nothing as she just snuggled against him and seemed to instantly return to sleep; if she even had awoken in the first place. Yu took a deep breath, counting his blessings before he allowed his body to relax. Peaceful sleep found him fast after that, not haunted by a Reaper.

* * *

Ren opened his eyes to an unfamiliar environment. The room was mostly dark except a few rays of strong light that crept in from the curtain, illuminating the room just enough that Ren's dark adjusted eyes could make out details. The room was fairly large with two beds pushed against either side of the room but the lay out mostly reminding Ren of an upscale hotel room, attached bathroom and all. Slowly getting up, Ren reminded himself where exactly he was. Rise's condo. Yosuke had drug him here and told him to sleep in a very similar way to a particular feline.

After collecting his stuff from the night stand next to the bed, Ren stepped out into the fully illuminated living room. The late afternoon sun was blinding from the large windows and it took a few blinks before the teenagers vision adjusted to it. The living room was empty but the soft sound of an acoustic guitar lead Ren deeper into the Condo. The sound was coming from a room near the back of the condo and with the rest of the condo being seemingly empty, Ren invited himself in. The room appeared to be a recording studio, and simply stepping into the room amplified the warm sounds by several degrees.

The room was occupied by two people, Rise who was producing the wonderful guitar melody and Naoto who was sitting on a couch seemingly just listening to the music. As soon as Ren stepped into the room, both women noticed him but Rise just continued to play. Ren moved across the room taking a seat on the couch next to Naoto as he let the melody just flow through the air. The sound wrapped up before Rise put down the guitar and gave Ren a warm smile.

"I'm sorry Ren-kun, did my music wake you up?" Rise asked leaning against her guitar.

"No," Ren shook his head. "I'm sorry for intruding."

Rise shook her head, warm smile still in place. "Don't be." Rise took off the guitar and placed it in the stand next to the stool she had been sitting on. "I might be on break but my production company wants me to consider my next single. I wanted to write my own song this time around, and I was playing for Naoto to see what she thinks."

"It sounds great Rise," Naoto affirmed to her friend.

"Yeah, but it's still missing lyrics." Rise gave a good natured sigh. "I've had this song in my head for a while but I just can't think of proper lyrics that would do it justice. What do you think of what you heard Ren-kun?"

"It's captivating and really draws the listener in." Ren answered smoothly.

Rise giggled. "Good answer Ren-kun" She hopped off the stool she was sitting on and stepped up to Ren. For a second or two she seemed to study him before she reached up, took his glasses off, and looked into his eyes. "You really are that debonair rogue type aren't you? Shame you have to hide behind these." She motioned to the glasses.

Ren didn't seem to know how to respond as Rise examined his black framed glasses. The idol slipped the glasses onto her face and looked around before looking back again at Ren. The secret was out once you put them on, the glasses were simply that. Glasses. They had no prescription and Ren definitely didn't need them for vision correction. They were simply another mask he wore to make people see him as more inconspicuous. A simple ruse and a physical reminder to keep his head down while on probation. Rise took them off and sighed.

"I figured you didn't need them. Apparently I was correct, you really shouldn't need to hide those eyes. They are one of your best features Ren-kun." Rise explained as she handed Ren back the glasses.

"Is it safe to assume you wear them to blend in?" Naoto asked.

Ren looked at the glasses. "Yes, as I picked them up at the station before I came here to Tokyo. I wanted to remain anonymous. Why did you guys wear glasses in the Metaverse?"

"Habit" Rise explained with a shrug.

"That's not inaccurate. We needed to wear them while within the TV realm to pierce the fog that had covered the area. We dispersed the fog, but after needing to wear them so long, it's just second nature to put them on when in the other realm." Naoto added with a further explanation. "Your thief attire is far more fashionable though then a simple pair of glasses."

"I been meaning to ask about that! You guys don't choose those outfits, do you?" Rise pulled her stool back over and sat down on it as she spoke.

"No we don't. They simply just are. I guess the best way I can put it is those outfits symbolize our spirit of rebellion." Ren shrugged hoping the answer would satisfy the women.

Rise seemed to think as she pulled her leg up next to her on her stool and wrapped her arms around it. "I wonder what our outfits would look like if we awakened our persona like Ren-kun did."

"Probably have some theme that matched our persona with matching masks." Naoto interjected as she put her hand to her chin thinking.

"Kind of makes me want to reawaken my persona again," Rise let her words trail off as she rested her chin on her knee.

"It's a painful process. It's literally ripping the mask you hide behind off your face and accepting that you need to rebel." Ren explained to the two women.

"So it's a physical pain rather than emotional." Naoto remarked in a ponderous tone. "Our awakening was much different. We had to face our other selves and learn to accept ourselves, even the parts we didn't want too. Problem was as soon as you meet that other self you almost always automatically rejected it and that gives it power. Power that could kill you, but you needed to learn how to accept it even though it had become a huge monster at the time."

Ren thought about that kind of awakening. Sure it was indeed painful to rip your mask off but it seemed like simply ripping off a bandage compared to having to face your shadow. Ren wondered what it would be like to face ones shadow, but then remembered Yu admitted he never did. Maybe that was the blessing of the wild card. Still, the way Naoto talked about, it was clear their way of awakening persona was far more traumatizing than their way.

"So Ren-kun..." Rise started as she added a thick amount of charm to her voice. "Do you know how to dance?"

Naoto inhaled sharply. "Say no."

"Come on Naoto, I know you can dance just fine thanks to me. Also it has proven useful." Rise almost seemed to sing.

"Dance?" Ren asked in a guarded tone as he cocked his head, unsure if he wanted to answer the question fully.

Rise got to her feet and pulled Ren to his feet. She wore that warm smile as she pulled him from the room and back into the living room. Naoto seemed to follow behind. As he was pulled, Ren caught the sympathetic look Naoto was giving him. As soon as she got into the living room she pushed couches across the room. It was surprising to see someone her size was easily able to move them against the wall. Ren could only think they were on some type of casters to be moved that easily. The only thing left was the coffee table in the middle of the room. Rise plucked one of the remotes off it before just kicking it in the direction of the couches. The living room was quite a spacious place once the furniture was out of the way. Ren quickly caught the intense look Rise was giving him.

"So can you dance?" She asked, folding her arms cross her chest.

"Yes." Ren answered, something he hadn't revealed to the other thieves was he did in fact know how to dance.

"You poor boy." Naoto lamented as she moved next to Rise and stood there.

"Name a song Ren-kun," Rise smiled as she swished the remote.

He couldn't believe this was really happening. He was in the middle of an idols house and she was asking him to dance for her. Ren could only wonder what Rise's ridiculously high standards were, being an idol and all, but this wasn't a challenge he was simply going to back down from. Slipping his glasses into the pocket of his hoodie before he took it off and threw it in one of the corners of the room. Stepping into the center of the now cleared room, Ren rolled his shoulders.

"Wake up, Get up, Get out there... Remix." Ren announced bouncing on his heels as he warmed his body up.

Rise's smile turned into a Cheshire grin. "Wake up, Get up, Get out there remix." She announced into the remote.

"Playing song." A voice echoed from everywhere in the room.

Sound flowed from the speakers, no doubt hidden in the room, as a song familiar to Ren washed over him. He let the beat dictate his movement as he started to move with the rhythm. The world seemed to zone out as only the music mattered. It had been some time sense he was given the opportunity to express himself like this. He wasn't quite the novice having some experience taught to him by a professional. A hobby from another life, it seemed to him. That life he left not yet a year ago was nothing but a distant memory from his mind as the sea was vast. Still this way of movement just came back naturally to his body.

As the song came a close, the world slowly snapped back into focus for him. He normally didn't zone out so much while dancing, but it had been so long since he last danced that he just let himself zone. Ren's audience of two both had contrasting looks on their face. Naoto was clearly surprised by Ren's ability, Rise on the other hand looked excited. Letting his breath catch up a bit he stepped up to the two women wondering what their exact thoughts where.

"I need him!" Rise's tone like a child's wanting a new toy.

"For what?!" Naoto questioned looking at her companion a bit concerned.

"My next music video! That look, those eyes; that dance... He's perfect!" Rise exclaimed as she stepped up to Ren with a bright smile.

"Might I remind you he is currently a wanted criminal that has faked his own death?" Naoto's tone had turned monotone with an almost male ring to it.

"Hopefully that won't last forever," Rise stepped around Ren before leaning forwards and looking up at him in a way that made Ren realize just how lucky of a guy Yu was. "What do you think Ren-kun? You'd join me for a music video, rrrright?"

Yes, Yu was a very lucky man. "Y-yes" What else was Ren honestly gonna say to an Idol with Risette's star power.

Rise seemed to giggle with delight. "That's great!"

Naoto sighed. "You didn't have to give into her Ren-kun, but then again Rise is difficult to say no to." She put her hands on her hips. "Rise I'm going to have to insist you get both his guardian's permission and do this after there aren't people who want to kill him." Naoto almost sounded like she was talking to a child.

"Of course!" Rise's sing-song voice chimed. "So Ren-kun you've ever danced with a partner?"

"Not really." Ren walked over to grab his hoodie from where he had discarded it on the ground.

"Definitely something we can work on." Rise let the words flow off her tongue as if it was no big deal as she returned from Ren to Naoto. "Shall we show him how we do things?" There was a mischievousness to her tone.

"No no no no no no…" Naoto put up her hands as Rise grabbed at her arm.

"I can record it and send it to Kanji. I'm sure he'd love to see you busting out some moves again." Again with that sing-song tone, Ren wondered if Rise was someone to be feared or respected. Possibly both?

It was at that moment that the door to the condo opened and Yu stepped in along with Teddie and Yosuke. Naoto got a look of relief that washed over her face as the others entered. As if she had just narrowly escaped Rise's clutches. Yu looked around the room noticing the furniture pushed back and Naoto's sudden need to get away from Rise akin to a cat wanting to get away from bathwater. Ren could see him figuring out what was happening before he even spoke.

"Having fun?" Yu inquired, but was that sarcasm dripping in his voice?

"Your girlfriend still has this mad idea that I can dance well." Naoto informed her partner in a low voice.

Yu just smirked. "Might I remind you that you can dance well and she is your best friend?"

Yosuke and Rise both snickered as Teddie took a step forward almost to try and get between Naoto and Yu. "Whoa there. If you want someone to do a sexy dance I'm all the bear you need to call!" He gyrated his hips to try and prove his point.

"Alright Teddie if you want to bust out some moves, I made space. But first everyone you must know Ren-kun can dance!" Rise turned back to Ren.

Suddenly all eyes were on the teenager, his instant reaction was to pull out his glasses and slowly slide them onto his face. "Yes. I can dance." Was all he said as he flicked his glasses up. The light reflecting off them like some kind of villain.

"Good looks, mysterious air to him, loyal, and now able to dance. Why are you still single again Ren?" Yosuke asked as he threw Ren a bag. "Hopefully that's everything you need, your cat helped us grab everything."

Ren caught the bag out of midair and instantly recognized it as the brown leather bag he had brought with him when he moved to Tokyo. It had some weight to it and was clearly full with something. Opening it up, a new set of clothes was stuffed in it along with some toiletries. Ren would have to thank Morgana for helping the others get everything.

"Thank you." Ren threw the bag over his shoulder.

"No problem." Yosuke nodded.

"I'm super fired up to dance, but I wanna see what Ren-kun conveys with his dance." Teddie looked at Ren tilting his head.

Rise folded her arms thinking. "His dance seems to convey his desire to rebel and for the freedom that brings."

Naoto nodded. "I agree with Rise's assessment. Ren-kun definitely has a rebellious heart, but also has a very strong sense of justice."

"So Ren you wanna show us your dance again?" Rise requested.

"I could dance with him." Yu stepped into the center of the room and he had a gleam in his eye Ren couldn't ignore.

"Only if you'll dance close with me Senpai," Ren remarked as he adjusted his glasses with his finger tip.

"I won't ever let you go," There was a passion behind Yu's words that raised a few eyebrows in the room.

"Alright! Enough!" Yosuke threw up his hands and stepped up to Yu. "You're both too good at that! Kid why don't you go take a shower, someone will drive ya to the diet building because your friends are gathering in about an hour."

"Yosuke I'm sorry I'm already taken for this dance, but your more than welcome to watch" Yu grinned at his friend as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah... Well… shut up Partner." Yosuke spoke in the coldest tone possible and with the iciest of glares.

Yu just chuckled and Ren noticed Naoto, Rise, and Teddie were all chuckling. The laughter was contagious and Ren didn't bother to stifle the smirk that rose up on his lips. A good laughter filled the condo before everyone settled down. The more Ren got to know the investigation team the more he liked about them. The group had a warmth to it that reminded him of his own friends.

"Ren there is a bathroom in the room you slept in. If you need anything else just give a shout." Yu explained.

Ren nodded and headed back to the room he had used to sleep in. As he entered the room, the sound of music lingered behind him. More dancing apparently was going on and as much as Ren kind of wanted to see it, he knew he would need to get ready to go see his friends. Also the idea of a private bathroom wasn't a luxury he had since he moved to Tokyo. It was going to be nice to bathe in silence. Even if that silence was broken by the sound of music coming through the walls.

After the shower and a change, Ren stepped back out into the living room. The sight that greeted him was that of Yu and Rise both dancing together. It was captivating to watch both of them as they moved in perfect sync. He had been expectant of Rise being an idol and all to have such elegant moves, but the fact that Yu could match them was just as impressive. As Ren watched, Rise and Yu broke up as Teddie and Yosuke stepped up bringing their own style to the music broadcasted over the living room. Ren continued to watch as the two pairs danced around each other stepping in and out of beat until the song faded.

"Impressive." Ren couldn't help but comment once the music had died.

"It was nothing." Yosuke shrugged slightly out of breath.

"The dance floor was on fire! Now this bear is ready to hibernate." Teddie collapsed on one of the couches.

"I'm still good! Naoto I'm seriously going to get you back on the dance floor, maybe you'll be more persuaded when Kanji's here." Rise flopped on to the couch next to Naoto.

"Pass." Naoto sternly announced. "Also I got to get to the police station."

"Naoto, we should drop off Ren then head there." Yu explained as reached for the jacket he had been previously wearing, he didn't look too out of breath from the dance.

Naoto looked at Ren. "Are you ready to go?" To which Ren nodded causing Naoto to get up. "Alright let's go then."

"If it's alright with you, since we are near Shinjuku there is someone I want to speak to before I see my friends. It won't take more than a few minutes." Ren asked.

Yu and Naoto exchanged a quick look before Naoto spoke up. "I don't see why not."

* * *

I'm going to start trying for 2 uploads a week after this week hopefully everyone will like that.


	10. Chapter 9

November 24 Thursday

The streets of Shinjuku were busy as always as Yu followed Ren through the streets. Naoto's small stature could have easily been lost in the sea of the crowd, but luckily the detective was quite familiar at tailing people. Yu saw Ren dart off into an alley and quickly followed after him. The alley was fairly barren except for a woman sitting at a small table, a deck of Tarot cards in front of her. As soon as they entered the alley the woman locked eyes with Ren and had a surprised look on her face.

"Ren-kun!?" She quickly got to her feet almost knocking over the table as she stood. Ren quickly made a slick move to stop the table from being tossed to the ground.

"I need a fortune, Mifune-san" Ren curtly said as he moved to sit down at the table in front of the woman.

"A fortune, really?" Naoto seemed to grumble, but she didn't see what Yu saw, this woman was clearly a confidant of Ren's.

The fortune teller glanced towards Yu and Naoto with an uneasy look which Ren quickly picked up on. "Don't worry about them." Ren announced.

"Okay Ren-kun… Which type of fortune can I do for you?" Chihaya Mifune let a smile grow on her face as she picked up the tarot cards.

"A special fate reading." Ren calmly announced.

"Alright then!" Chihaya placed the cards out in a familiar pattern before slowly flipping them over one by one. There was a silence as she read the cards before her. "Trickster, you have evaded death once, but it would appear it is still on your heels. You have gained new friends that will help you. They will prove invaluable in the future. There is a problem in your near future, but it will be solved today."

Ren nodded as if almost expecting this reading. Yu had to admit it sounded pretty accurate with the information he had about Ren. Maybe this simple fortune teller held more power than it would first appear. Ren had seemed to be putting quite a bit of trust in her abilities. Also the fact she called him Trickster was a note that really hit home for Yu.

Ren took a deep breath before pointing to Yu. "Can you do his fortune? I'll pay the standard price for him."

Chihaya looked towards Yu before picking up her cards and once again. "Sir, can you please take a seat?" She gestured to the seat before her as Ren took one next to her.

Despite Naoto's scoff, Yu took a seat in front of the fortune teller. Naoto took a few steps forward to stand behind him, clearly not hiding her skepticism at the woman's abilities to predict anything. Yu didn't blame Naoto. For her everything could be explained with enough facts, even the fact they were persona users. Yu however, got the distinct impression the woman before him had powers that weren't something Naoto would be able to explain easily. Slowly the woman before him placed down Tarot cards and carefully flipped them over.

"You're a strong leader and have faced much adversity, but you are deeply scared of being alone so you keep those around you close." Chihaya started as she slowly flipped over cards. "You came here to solve a mystery but it would appear your fate became closely tied to the trickster because of this." For a second her eyes flickered to Ren before she looked back at the cards and slowly flipped over the last ones. "You will find some victories in the near future but..." Her face contorts slightly. "There is an unseen danger lurking, for death is on your heels as well." Chihaya looked to Ren. "You keep some strange company Ren-kun."

"Thank you Mifune-san, that's all I wanted to know." Ren said as he paid the fortune teller.

Naoto stared at the table as if analyzing it. Yu got up, his own mind going over what the Fortune teller told him. Unseen danger. The words just echoed in his head before he dismissed them and bowed to the fortune teller. He would dwell on those words later, but for now there was much too do. Ren threw his bag over his shoulder and looked at the two adults.

"Let's go" He clearly was unfazed by the predictions, or possibly it was more accurate to say he wasn't showing how the predictions affected him.

"Arcana?" Yu asked feeling he already knew which one of the teenager's confidant this one represented.

"Fortune," Ren replied as they all made their way through the streets once again.

"Huh." Yu looked to Naoto who had gone silent next to him.

Naoto noticed the look and returned with her own pointed one. "What?"

"You're a fortune." Yu remarked simply.

"I'm nothing like that fortune teller. I deal in facts, not sorcery. This persona arcana thing is rather nonsensical. Mr. World arcana. Or is it fool?" Naoto sounded as if she was scolding a small child.

Ren slowed to listen to the conversations in the bustle of Shinjuku. "He's world. I'm fool. You're actually Judgment for me Shirogane-san"

Naoto smirked as if she had suddenly won an argument. "I can accept that more than Fortune!"

Yu let Naoto just win the argument because he honestly really didn't feel Fortune fit Naoto very well either. Fate was funny how it swayed. Nothing remarkable happened really after that. They made it back to their car and got Ren to his appointment with his friends. The other thieves invited him to stay, but they told them they had to get to the police station. They said good-bye and as Yu left, he heard Ren start to get bombarded with questions. He knew the kid could handle it.

Stepping into the police station, no one batted an eye at them except the bored-looking police officer at the front desk to which they showed their detective badges. A call was sent to Sae Niijima that they were on their way before the desk directed them through the station towards the prosecutor's quarters. Having already made this trek a few days before, they already knew the way. As they approached the room, there was one familiar face that Yu hadn't met yet but still recognized from the files.

"That's him." Naoto affirmed without stopping and keeping her voice low enough so only Yu could hear.

Both detectives entered the office as Yu took a more passive approach. They had agreed that Naoto would do the talking like always. Not that Yu couldn't be trusted, it was more that Yu was a trump card and the less anyone knew about him the better. Also he was far better at playing the strong silent type than Naoto. A conversation Akechi and Niijima seemed to be having was cut off with the arrival of the two detectives.

"Forgive us. Are we intruding Niijima-san?" Naoto asked.

"No, I was told you were coming." Sae beckoned both of them into the room. "How has the case been?"

"We are still following up on some leads. Nothing concrete." Naoto explained as she reached into her leather bag and pulled out some files to hand to Sae.

"Niijima-san who are your new friends?" Akechi asked as Yu felt his eyes study the both of them. He was being sized up, but Yu remained cool.

"Oh forgive me Akechi-san. These are some private investigators that have offered their time on one of my cases. They were the reason I called you here, maybe you might be able to assist them better than I can." Sae explained before motioning to the two of them. "Please introduce yourselves."

Naoto turned to Akechi and gave a slight bow to the boy detective. "I'm Naoto Shirogane and this is my partner Yu Narukami." Yu watched as Naoto quickly leveled her gaze off at the detective prince. "You're Goro Akechi I presume?"

"You're presumptions are indeed correct. Shirogane..?" Akechi acted as if he recognized the name before he blinked. "Ah you're the first detective prince are you not..? Granted I didn't expect a prince to be so beautiful." The smile he gave Naoto was warm and if Yu didn't know better he'd even say it was genuine.

"Correct." Naoto smoothly affirmed with a good natured smile.

"It's an honor Shirogane-san. I never thought I'd get the honor to meet my predecessor. What case are you two working on if I may ask?" Akechi questioned.

"The phantom thief one. You have only caught their ring leader correct? There are several still on the loose and I won't let them escape into the shadows. That's not how justice works." Naoto brought a little passion into her voice as she spoke.

"Shame the ring leader decided to commit suicide, we still don't know much about their methods." Akechi lamented.

Naoto glanced at Yu. "We have a theory on that. This isn't the first time I've dealt with something supernatural."

"Oh?" Akechi perked up.

"I'd like to hear this theory as well." Sae interjected from her desk.

Naoto let a smile come to her face, as if she was letting down her defenses a bit. "Are any of you familiar with a criminal named Tohru Adachi?"

Silence.

"I thought not." Naoto quickly said. "This case might be a bit personal for me. He was a part of a case I was involved in five years ago, he caused the murder of several woman but his MO was… peculiar. He claims to have thrown them into the television. Absurd I know, but none of his victims show any evidence on how they died and they all appeared on roof top antennas with no supporting evidence on how they got there. No matter how you look at the case it would have been impossible to convict Adachi, but he took the fall for the crime. Further interviews with him revealed he had been gifted the power to throw them into the TV where, we'll call them shadows, within the TV actually killed the woman and that there was a whole world within the TV. He threw them in knowing they would die. He stated he got a 'kick' out of it."

Both Niijima and Akechi exchanged concerned looks before Akechi spoke. "And you believe this TV theory somehow connects to the phantom thieves?"

"I can't reasonably rule it out. If the thieves were able to pull hearts out from this TV world, it might be able to explain the change of heart. The mental shutdowns have been the suspect's first excursions as they feel infantile in nature and they eventually progressed to stealing hearts after gaining experience." Naoto informed calmly.

"That's quite a theory Shirogane-san…" Akechi responded, his tone seemed to denote he was impressed on some level.

"Still a theory though, I have no supporting evidence. Possibly you could give me the name of the ring leader as it would help me." Naoto asked.

Akechi shook his head. "That isn't information we want released to the public, but I'm surprised if they are working for you that you haven't told them Niijima-san."

"That's why I asked them in today. I had to get approval to release that information." Sae explained before she looked at Naoto with a pointed look as she folded her hands in front of her. "His name was Ren Amamiya. He was a minor at the time of his death. Had an assault on his record and was on probation. Please be considerate to his family."

"Of course." Naoto nodded before she put her hand to her chin and gave Yu a sideways glance. "He was a minor. That fits my profile. It's possible that his accomplices are also minors, but I doubt all of them are."

"You already had a profile?" Akechi pressed, trying to pull information out of Naoto.

"Yes. By the crude nature of the calling card left at the Kamoshida incident it's safe to assume this is the first time they decided to go public. Accounting for those mass mental shut down cases as nothing but them learning the ropes, Kamoshida was the first case they wanted everyone to talk about. To know of Kamoshida's crime I believe it's safe to assume they would have had to have a connection to him. Kamoshida's crimes were a blatant open secret, but still a secret to begin with. Students, teachers, and even parents of that school all became suspects. The appearance of the phansite and the sites needing to validate the Phantom Thieves seemed to suggest that we are dealing with minors who's concept of crime hasn't been fully established." Naoto explained calmly.

"Those are some brilliant deductions Shirogane-san, where were you six months ago?" Sae asked.

"I'm sorry I arrived so late, but I still believe there is much of this case left to solve." Naoto explained, there was a confidence to her tone Yu couldn't deny.

"Well you are definitely spot on. I look forward to working with the first detective prince from now on." Akechi switched his brief case to his other hand and reached out to shake Naoto's hand.

"The honor is mine Akechi..kun? Also please call me Naoto." Naoto tested the water trying to be welcoming with her young protégé.

While the action might have seemed empty, Naoto's pure intention was to connect to Akechi. She had already read his file, he was an only child of a single mom that had committed suicide. He had been passed around from foster to foster until he was able to stand on his own with his detective skills. Naoto, who's parents had died in a car crash and left her in the care of her grandfather, could understand the loneliness that came with all that. She wanted nothing more than to save Akechi and Yu would do whatever it took to support her as her partner.

"Naoto-senpai please teach me, I'm sure there is plenty I could learn from you." Akechi smirked.

"I look forward to teaching you all I can, but there are still some things I myself need to learn." Naoto modestly smiled.

"Perhaps we can go over the case later tonight? Over dinner?" Akechi started. "I know a place not far from here."

Naoto thought about it for a minute. "My partner and I have a few leads to go over, but maybe I could send him off so I can clear up my evening. What do you think?"

Yu nodded silently, not speaking.

"Alright then can I get your number so I can give you details later? I have a meeting to get to." Akechi asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Of course!" Naoto pulled out her phone as well.

The two exchanged numbers and Akechi excused himself from the office. Naoto watched him go as Yu stepped up to Sae. The prosecutor had a particular look on her face as she had silently watched the interaction. A look that quickly faded as Yu stepped up to her replaced by the look of a seasoned prosecutor cross examining a witness.

"Our deal still stands." Yu reiterated speaking for the first time in a while.

"Of course," Sae nodded as she pulled up the folder Naoto had handed her when they had first arrived.

"I'll let you know when we have more information." Naoto turned to Sae her expression returning to a straight business-like demeanor.

"I believe in you. Be careful though. You seem to be playing a dangerous game with Akechi," Sae's voice was low.

"This is a risk I need to take, if you'll excuse us." Naoto tipped her hat to Sae before they both exited the office.

The pair made a beeline through the police station straight for their SUV. Naoto got in and unlocked the door before Yu also got in. As soon as Yu shut his door, Naoto sighed and let her head fall to the steering wheel. Naoto just sat there for several long seconds before Yu reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. Naoto gave another sigh before picking herself up and looking at Yu.

"He likes me?" Naoto asked to confirm her suspicion.

"He likes you." Yu affirmed with a nod.

"I mean we are only three years apart. He is a young man and I guess..." Naoto started trying to analyze everything.

"You are attractive." Yu finished, knowing it would be hard for his partner to do so. "Are you going to join him for dinner?"

"I feel I could get valuable insight from him if I did and our keyword, but Kanji would flip if he knew. Akechi isn't someone on the right side of the law." Naoto groaned letting her head fall onto her steering wheel again.

"Then we should tell him." Yu stated with a shrug as if the answer was that simple. "I always have your back."

Naoto paused for a second seeming to think things over. She pulled herself up and started the car. The rest of the drive was rode in silence as Naoto seemed to take the time to just think of what she was going to do. They really needed that keyword, but her feelings for Kanji couldn't be overlooked. She loved him despite everything. They were a real beauty and the beast couple but they just clicked if anyone actually saw them together. Yu let Naoto have her silence to think even as they arrived back at Rise's condo.

As they stepped into the condo, they were greeted by the shouts of Yosuke and Teddie apparently playing some fighting game on the living room's large screen TV. The living room had been reset to how it normally looked and Rise was lounged not far from Teddie and Yosuke her nose in one of the current issues of tabloid magazines. Yu understood as an idol it was important for her to keep up on the latest gossip, but personally he hated such things. Yosuke and Teddie didn't look up from their game as he and Naoto stepped in, but they both seemed pretty absorbed into it. Rise on the other hand lowered her magazine and smiled at the two.

"How did it go?" Rise asked warmly.

"… Rise, can I talk to you a moment..?" The hesitation in Naoto voice was evident and caused a concerned look to instantly appear on Rise's face.

"Sure... Let's talk in the office." Rise rose to her feet and tossed the magazine onto the coffee table.

It was at this moment Yosuke seemed to notice the tension Naoto suddenly brought into the room. He paused his game with Teddie and glanced over the group. After not getting clues what was going on he gave Yu a confused look as if searching for answers from his best friend. Naoto and Rise retreated into the office and closed the door as Yu moved to sit down next to his guy friends.

"So what was that all about?" Yosuke asked, glancing in the direction of the office.

Yu sighed. "Naoto thinks she can get the keyword out of Akechi, but there's a problem."

"A problem? Is something wrong with Nao-chan?" Teddie asked confused as he put down his controller, concern appearing on the face of his bear costume.

Yu paused not knowing if he should fully explain everything. Their group always had an unwritten rule that they were honest with each other, sometimes painfully so. But Yu didn't know if this was something the whole group needed to know. Kanji had calmed down considerably in these past five years, but if he had even a clue someone was even looking at Naoto like that, let alone that Naoto had agreed to dinner, it would both hurt Kanji and awaken that side of him that wasn't so nice. Kanji in most cases had a bigger bark than bite, but that was lost when it came to Naoto. He had worked too hard to secure his relationship with her that he was just down right protective. Still, it wasn't fair to Kanji.

"Let's leave it at that for now." Yu tried to hide everything behind a smile.

"Okay…" Teddie seemed to whine.

"If you say so Yu." Yosuke shrugged quickly dismissing it. "Alright Ted pick your character. This next round belongs to me!"

Teddie took the bait and quickly grabbed his controller. "You're on Yosuke! GRRRR!"

Yu smiled as he settled down on the couch to watch his two friends play. The tension for now was cut as Yosuke and Teddie dueled it out on some fighting game Yu was vaguely familiar with. Both of them were evenly matched and seemed to really enjoy beating each other. The cheerful banter between the two blasted but in the back of his mind he kept drifting off to speculate on the conversation Rise and Naoto were having. It was the sound of his phone going off that pulled him from his thinking and back into the present. Pulling out his phone it was a text from Ren.

Joker: We got the keyword. It was 'ship.'

Phase one of the plan was going well.

Kingpin: Will you be needing our help?

Joker: I don't think so but we should talk in person soon. How's your end?

Kingpin: We might have a lead but it has some complications we need to overcome.

Joker: Leblanc tomorrow? Futaba and Morgana will join us.

Kingpin: How about here at the condo? We can pick you guys up and that way we won't disturb Sojiro

Joker: Sure. See you then

"Was that Ren?" Yosuke asked as he leaned in to glance at Yu's phone.

"Yeah, keyword was ship. Now we just need our keyword." Yu acknowledged as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

It was this moment the door to the office opened and Naoto and Rise stepped out, Naoto had a phone up to her ear as she stepped into the room. The small nod Rise gave him spoke that they had sorted everything out. Naoto let out a sigh as she stepped up to Yu and handed him her phone, Yu gave his partner a confused look but he took the phone anyways.

"Hello?" Yu started.

"Yu, I need ta talk to ya. Man ta man." The voice of Kanji echoed from the procured cell phone.

"Go on," Yu glanced at Naoto who gave him a slightly nervous but apologetic look.

"So this Akechi person… is he handsome? I want an honest answer from you. The girls won't give me one." Kanji asked and Yu could almost imagine him pacing his mom's store back in Inaba.

"Yes," Yu decided he'd not mince words with one of his best friends.

There was a swift inhale from the other side of the phone followed by several expletives. "Alright, Alright… Yu I know you have Naoto's back but..." There was a pause that was filled with several more expletives. "Naoto insists this punk is someone she wants to save and sounds like this kid is in a bad way. Also those other kids… Ya know the thieves need him to have a change of heart… Fuck… Look Yu can ya just do me a favor and say you'll keep an eye on Naoto for me?"

"I'd give my life for her Kanji. You don't need to worry." Yu stated plainly earning him a look from everyone in the room. It wasn't an answer he wouldn't give for any of his friends so it was more surprising to him that everyone was so shocked about those simple words.

"What? Really?" The startled tone of Kanji echoed on the other end of the line. "I mean… Wow... I didn't really expect that answer but that answer kinda fits coming from you."

"Is there anything else you need Kanji?" Yu asked so calmly after such a bold declaration.

"Naah man, can ya give the phone back to Naoto?" Kanji said to which gave Yu gave Naoto back her phone.

"See I'll be fine, nothing to worry about." Naoto tried to reassure her boyfriend. "Yes..." A smile. "Alright I'll see you than. I love you too." Naoto hung up and let out a sigh of relief.

"Give your life?" Rise questioned him with a look.

Yu shrugged then stated in the most matter of fact tone as possible. "It's the same for anyone in our group, you all should know that."

Suddenly Yosuke tackled Yu from behind locking him in a head lock, instantly cutting all tension there had been. "Already got a steady girlfriend and still the best smooth talker I know! I still have so much to learn from you oh sensei."

Yu quickly moved to reverse the grab and knocked Yosuke to the couch, standing over him victoriously. "You got Yukiko, so my lessons have paid off have they not?"

Yosuke was quickly on his feet and coming out swinging. "Yeah, granted that charm of yours is hard to master."

Yu caught his arm in midair, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face. "Keep at it Partner." Yu spun bringing up his leg which Yosuke ducked low and moved to sweep Yu's legs.

"There they go again." Naoto sighed.

Rise shook her head. "Hey take it outside!"

Yu was too distracted by Rise that he fell for Yosuke's leg sweep. He landed with a hard thud on the ground no doubt shaking the ceiling for Rise's neighbors below. Yu wouldn't lie that it was painful, but he was used to this and it wouldn't be a true brawl without a little pain. Yosuke's and his fights were known though the whole investigation and nobody but Kanji seemed to get it. Still, Yu knew he'd have to appease his girlfriend in this situation. Yu put his hands up that signaled he conceded to Yosuke. Something Yosuke smirked at and put his foot on his best friend's chest.

"Kind of whipped aren't ya partner? You got two girls controlling your life." Yosuke chided as he leaned down over his best friend.

Yu wasn't having any of his best friend's snarky quips. He quickly grabbed Yosuke leg and threw it up and off balance causing him to collapse next to him with a thud. Yu got to his feet first and calmly dusted himself off and looked down at his still reeling friend.

"Two women. Not girls." Yu corrected in his most matter of fact tone as he stood over his friend.

"Heh," Yosuke grinned from his position before Yu reached down and pulled his best friend to his feet.

"Are you guys done now?" Teddie whined.

"Yeah I think so." Yosuke looked to Yu who nodded in conformation. "This; that other world and dancing I still need to keep in shape if I'm going to keep up with ya partner."

"You've kept up so far." Yu concluded.

"Junes keeps me on my feet and helping old ladies carry out things can be quite the work out." Yosuke turned to look at Teddie. "Also not eating just candy for lunch must help."

"Hey I'm still an extremely sexy beast! All the ladies love Teddie!" Teddie struck a pose as if to prove his point, but he wasn't winning any points with either Yu or Yosuke.

Yu noticed for the first time that the girls had disappeared from the room. As Yu looked around, Yosuke quickly took the hint and seemed to pick also on the fact the girls had disappeared. "Where did Rise and Naoto go?" Yosuke voice his concern before Yu had the chance too.

Teddie rolled his eyes. "While you guys were deciding dominance. They went to get Naoto ready."

Yosuke groaned. "Teddie don't put it that way ever again."

"I see..." Yu looked around to figure out what direction they headed off in. It just so happened Rise returned to the living room in that singular moment.

She glanced at the boys before looking squarely at Yosuke. "Yosuke did you bring any nice clothes?"

"Nice? Define nice." Yosuke folded his arms across his chest.

"Something you'd wear to go out with Yukiko to a nice place." Rise clarified.

Yosuke shook his head. "Nope, I got things to blend into the Tokyo streets. Nothing that fancy."

Rise stepped up and grabbed Yosuke arm. "Well then…Yu I'm stealing one of your suits for Yosuke." Yu watched his girlfriend start to drag his best friend away.

"Wait what!?" Yosuke protested, but was quickly dragged away.

Yu just watched his friend get dragged away before he glanced to Teddie. The bear had left his costume and was now also staring in the direction Rise had dragged his best friend. It took a moment of consideration before Yu just decided to sit down on the couch. Clearly a plan was being put into play and he'd be told his part in this if he just relaxed. Teddie plopped down next to him and picked up the controller before handing the one Yosuke had been using to Yu.

They got through a game and half before Naoto appeared in the living room. Yu put down his controller as his partner appeared. She looked good. Well most of her clothes for this winter had been professional pant suit, she now wore something a bit more business casual. A white blouse and a longer skirt for the colder weather with a blazer. The whole thing really showed off her figure but didn't compromise Naotos innate feelings of sexuality by being overly sexualized. It was a perfect balance. Yu nodded his approval to his partner.

"Looking good Naoto." Yu remarked.

"You look positively beautiful Nao-chan." Teddie nodded in agreement.

Naoto looked away from them but nodded. "It was Rise's idea I dress to impress. I find the idea rather ill-advised." Naoto sat down on the couch with Yu before she cleared her throat. "We are going to a place called Torch, Rise already called ahead and got a table for her and Yosuke…" Naoto paused and looked at Yu. "Rise said you wouldn't have a problem if she took Yosuke out to dinner. She would have taken you, but Akechi already knows you're my partner."

Yu shrugged. "Rise has dinner with attractive men all the time. It's part of her being an idol, I trust Rise."

"You are way too nonchalant about it..." Yosuke commented as he stepped into the living room wearing one of Yu's tuxes and fumbling with the tie.

While Yu had about two inches over his best friend, the suit fit him well. A red tie over a clean white undershirt gave the tux just enough pop to make the whole outfit quite appealing. Yosuke's hair was slightly slicked back and styled just enough to make the man wearing the tuxedo fit the class of wearing one. He looked sharp and someone an Idol wouldn't be ashamed to bring out in public.

Naoto rolled her eyes and stepped up to Yosuke helping him with his tie. "Rise and Yosuke will be there to keep an eye on me during the dinner. Yu, you will be staked out outside waiting on any signal to come and get me in the SUV. I figured dinner could be interrupted if my partner suddenly called and we needed to go after an urgent lead, so it gives me a way out without raising suspicion." Naoto finished Yosuke's tie and looked him over. "You clean up well Yosuke."

"Thanks," Yosuke nodded as he buttoned up the jacket of the tuxedo. "Yu's got some pretty nice suits here, I suppose dating an idol means stepping up your clothing game." Yosuke smoothed out the tuxedo and stood up tall.

"What about me Nao-chan? What do you want me to do?" Teddie asked.

Naoto glanced at Teddie. "You're going to stay here and make sure the thieves don't need help, I'm going to be routing their calls to your phone if they do need help. Can you do that?" Her voice sounded as if she was talking to a child.

"Of course! I won't let you or the phantom thieves down." Teddie nodded.

Yu couldn't blame the decision to leave Teddie behind, but he kind of felt bad for his bear friend. The situation they were entering was a very adult one and Teddie's antics would stand out and could raise suspicions in Akechi. Leaving Teddie here was the right move, even if it didn't feel right. Still being able to sit back and play video games and just chilling in the condo would probably be a more enjoyable evening for him than sitting in a car waiting for things to happen or going to an upscale snooty restaurant.

"I'll order pizza for ya Ted! It's not known if the phantom thieves will need help or not so you can do whatever, but you have to drop it if the phone rings." Yosuke said as he pulled out his phone.

"Roar-ger" Teddie nodded excitedly.

Rise entered from the hall and Yu smiled as she stepped into the room. She was in definite Idol mode, her hair was up in its signature style and she wore a stunning red dress that complimented every curve she had. Combined with just the right amount of makeup and jewelry Rise looked stunning. Yu had seen her wear that particular dress only once and it was when they went out on a date to a high end restaurant to celebrate the success of her newest album. Yu was almost jealous he wouldn't be escorting her but he trusted Yosuke as he did his other friends.

"Are we ready to get this show on the road?" Rise asked spinning around a set of car keys on her fingers, Yu recognized them as the keys to the idol's pink convertible. A car she only really took out when she wasn't afraid to draw attention to herself.

"You look great Rise!" Naoto blinked looking clearly impressed.

"You're dazzling Rise-chan!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Well I'm stepping out as Risette and not as Rise so excellence is expected." Rise smirked.

"And that's what you bring home at the end of the day… You dog." Yosuke slyly whispered to his best friend and slightly elbowed him in the gut.

"I am a very lucky man." Yu couldn't help but comment. "I think we are ready to go, what time are you meeting Akechi, Naoto?"

Naoto checked her phone. "30 minutes so we should really head out."

"Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

So this is the second chapter of the week. Not going to say I'll just post it every Friday and Monday. I want to surprise you all... So I might just post them random days back to back... Even I don't know the chaos that is my schedule! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed... The first chapter with an Akechi speaking part! Yay!


	11. Chapter 10

Yu pulled the car up to the doors of Torch and glanced at his partner. Because Yu was dropping Naoto off it was just easier for Yu to drive the two. It was only a few second ago that a pink BMW pulled off to find a parking spot from Yu's review mirror. Naoto took a deep breath and returned Yu's look. The nervousness was written all over her face but slowly started to fade as Naoto took deep calming breaths. Yu leaned against the steering wheel, letting Naoto take her time.

"Well I'm off." Naoto words were filled with conviction.

"Good luck." Yu offered.

"Thanks…" Naoto's word seemed distant as she stepped out of the car and onto the curb.

As soon as she shut the door to the SUV; the car turned over and headed out onto the Tokyo streets. Naoto watched it go until it rounded a corner and was out of view. Turning she headed into the restaurant. The vibe of the upscale restaurant was evident the second she stepped through the door, everything was color coated in gold or various shades of red. It was extravagant to say the least and even the waiters wore suits of red. After checking her coat into a coat check at the front of the building, she was told to head to the concierge. Quickly explaining who she was here to see Naoto was brought to a table in the back of the restaurant where Akechi was waiting.

Akechi was looking over several pieces of paperwork as Naoto approached, but as he caught her out of the corner of his eye he quickly got up. A smile appeared on his face. "I'm glad you could make it Naoto-senpai. Sorry I sure you understand a case is never far from the mind..."

At that comment Naoto felt she could relax a bit as she sat down at the table across from Akechi. She pulled up her bag so Akechi could see. "Far from mind? I don't think I've been less than 10 feet from these case files in the past four days."

Akechi laughed, it was an honest kind of laugh. "It would seem it's a character flaw we both suffer," Akechi collected the papers from the table and stacked them into a pile which he placed in his briefcase. "Anyways, sorry about all the pomp and circumstance. I've had reservations to this place already in place but figured I would enjoy a little company from one detective prince to another."

"I have to admit this is a nice change for me. If you hadn't asked me out here, I'd probably be on my computer looking up information about the case. Granted even as we talk now, my partner is still chasing leads." Naoto explained.

"Your partner… He's rather standoffish it seems." Akechi was smooth in his conversation transitions.

Naoto gave a light laugh, if only Akechi knew. "Yes he can very much be that way around new people he doesn't trust." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yosuke and Rise take a table not too far away but behind Akechi.

"He also seems very young. I hate to admit, but I looked him up along with you. He's only a year older than you?" Akechi seemed to be fishing for more information.

"Yes, his uncle is actually the man that brought down Tohru Adachi. Being a detective like me runs in the family for him you could say. I met him on that case and we've been friends ever since." Naoto explained deciding not to stray from the honest truth.

"A family…?" A sad look crossed Akechi's face before he quickly recovered. "I also learned something interesting while looking him up, apparently he is dating an idol."

Well that could be a problem. News about Yu's relationship to Risette was public knowledge and the fact Risette was here and with another man could raise suspicions. Naoto had to think fast again honesty seemed like the best option. "Yes, Risette. I also know her personally, we are staying at her condo. She's here in Tokyo with us along with a few of our other friends."

"A few other friends?" Akechi asked clearly pulling information from her, but doing so in a way that it just seemed so natural.

"Yes, Yu's best friend from high school and his friends little brother." Naoto lied. Well it wasn't technically a lie. Teddie Hanamura was Teddie's legal name after Yosuke's parents official adopted him once he became a Japanese citizen. Yosuke's mother did love Teddie like another son. Naoto knew she needed to shift this conversation fast. "So what do you think of my deductions on the phantom thieves case?"

Akechi smiled warmly. "I don't know what to think about this whole TV business, but their leader definitely had some sort of supernatural power. Hopefully it's just him. I'm curious. Do you have a theory about what happened with the Okumura or the Kobayakawa victim? They both are mental shut down victims and seem to be outliers in the case."

Naoto took a second to think, her hand going to her chin as she thought. At that moment a waiter came over with a menu and asked for their drink orders. Naoto ordered just a water which was also mirrored by Akechi. Luckily the small distraction was just enough for Naoto to formulate a proper answer for Akechi's question. She waited until the waiter had excused himself to fill the order before she decided to speak up again.

"It seems like a dire mistake was made one after another. I have seen the footage online for the Okumura one and it clearly looks like he did indeed have a change of heart before... he started to expire. Possibly something went wrong, but I can't say for sure. The Kobayakawa victim I'll admit I don't know much about but wasn't he was hit by a truck? That alone could have destroyed evidence that points to foul play. So can either of us say for sure if it was a mental shutdown or not?" Naoto explained with a wave of her hand. "What do you think?"

"To me it looked more like an assassination as far as Okumura goes." Akechi answered with a serious tone.

"What lead you to that deduction?" Naoto asked as she glanced at the menu.

"Out of all the victims, Okumura was set to enter the political sphere. He honestly had a good chance to win. After all he had the backing of Masayoshi Shido despite the scandal." Akechi affirmed.

"Huh, but why would a high school boy be so interested in politics to actually kill someone over it?" Naoto asked. "I could see possibly an adult but..."

Akechi sighed. "Because there is a corruption in this government. Granted I can't prove anything but it's clearly there."

Naoto knowing all she knew was very surprised Akechi just said that, it threw her off her game entirely. "… Surely you jest?" Naoto's words more fell out of her mouth then were spoken.

Akechi shook his head. "No."

"Can't you open an investigation at the station?" Naoto asked.

Akechi scoffed. "That circus? It's under the umbrella of corruption. Granted you seem like you believe me."

"I have no reason not to trust your words, but I do have to wonder. Why tell me of all people?" Naoto probed watching Akechi carefully behind a concerned look.

Akechi let out a humorous laugh. "Because I don't want you to fall under that influence. Because maybe you can do something about it? I honestly don't know Naoto-senpai but I just felt like I needed to because you are someone I can respect."

Suddenly a bunch of cards seemed to fall into place for Naoto. For only an instant she saw the real Akechi. Not the public persona ace detective prince one. Or the black mask the phantom thieves had warned her about. That was the person Naoto saw when she first looked at Akechi; that was the person she was going to save. Granted from what he had heard from Ren's crew, Akechi was a very calculated person. Maybe this was all an elaborate trap. Naoto couldn't get a proper read here and she knew she might need to make the next move in this mental game of chess. Luckily at that moment of heavy tension the waiter came for their food order which they both placed.

"Anyways we should get back to the case." Another fake smile from the boy detective.

From there the rest of the night was far more predictable for Naoto, they talked about the case until food arrived and Naoto got a few good looks into Akechi's deductive abilities. He was every bit of a genius as she was and honestly talking to someone like him quickly became second nature. In all honesty Naoto had a great time as her fears quickly melted and the meeting only stroked her conviction that Akechi was indeed someone she needed to save. As the dinner came to an end, they both said their good-byes. Yu rolled the SUV up and picked her up, giving her a questioning look as she climbed in.

"Did you get it?" Yu asked as he pulled the SUV out into the traffic.

Naoto didn't answer instead put a phone to her ear. "Hey Rise, think you and Yosuke can head to the police station here in Tokyo? Yes. I think I got it. Okay meet you there."

Yu seemed picked up from the conversation that they needed to head to the police station. After meeting up with Rise and Yosuke at the station they brought their cars to a vacant lot not too far away and got out. Circling back to a more secluded corner of the building. They kind of stuck out like a sore thumb but Naoto planned not to have them linger long. With a quick look around to make sure they were alone, Naoto brought up the MetaNav on her phone.

"Goro Akechi, Police station, Circus..." Naoto read into the MetaNav.

"Beginning Navigation…"

Instantly the world around the four friends seemed to grow fuzzy and unclear. The feeling lasted a few minutes until there was complete darkness before a new world slowly started to come into focus. The police station that once stood before them was replaced by a large tent of almost Gothic design, for when one pictures a circus tent they'd think bright colors, but this one was washed in a strange gray scale. In fact everything from the concession booths to the billboards showing the performer was washed in this same dismal grey. Even the grass underfoot was a bland gray.

The only color in the dab world was the 'police officers' milling around the tent. They were wearing a normal police uniform, but looked more like clowns dressed up as police officers. Most of them just walked about doing things one expects of a police officer, like a group was eating donuts where another group was chasing down a 'bad guy' clown dressed in an old prison type style uniform. This 'bad guy' was foiling them at every turn. It was apparently clear Akechi had no real respect for police as the police here really were nothing more than bumbling clowns.

"This is rather interesting." Yosuke remarked, cutting through the silence that had enveloped the group.

"I'll start a scan now." Rise announced as Kouzeon suddenly appeared to loom over her.

Yu suddenly nudged Naoto pointing towards a large billboard up against the tent. It had what looked like a full male African like dressed up in Joker's phantom thief attire. There was a big 'x' painted over the board. Ren was in what looked like a circus cart they used to keep animals in in one of those olden day circus pictures. The caption around him read in bold letters. 'Come gaze at the captured KING of the phantom thieves. The vilest of beasts and stealer of hearts. Come see this once in a lifetime animal before it's put down!' With the 'x' over the billboard, Naoto could confirm that Akechi did in fact still seem to think Ren was dead, which was a bit of a relief.

"This is strange." Rise's voice caused Naoto to turn away from the billboard.

"What's up?" Yu asked.

Rise paused biting at her bottom lip for a second, thinking. "This place is strange. I can find plenty of shadows around but it's more like an empty location. Like after we confronted our shadows our palaces were still there just empty."

Naoto nodded. "That makes sense, it's fair to say that Akechi has already faced his shadow in a similar way we did, rather than the way the thieves did. After all, if the shadow had just been defeated there wouldn't be a palace here still. Akechi has already proven he has the power of Persona so that's maybe how he got it."

"Yeah, but if Akechi's shadow isn't here, can we really steal his heart?" Rise asked as her Persona faded behind her.

"I don't know, but we can explore later. None of us are equipped to dive into this place right now." Yu ordered.

"You're right, let's go. We still have information we can give to the others when we see them again." Naoto reiterated as she pulled out her phone to send them back home.

After reality faded in and out of existence they found themselves back at the corner of the police station. Yu threw Naoto the keys to the SUV after the world snapped back into focus. This pretty much signaled the end of their day as everyone was tired and just wanted to head home. After the events of the day, it was only logical. Once back in the condo, everyone said their goodnights and went off into their separate places of the condo. For the first time in a few nights, Naoto decided that reports could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

November 25 Friday

Ding!

The elevator doors opened and Ren was able to step through a door into Rise's condo. Futaba was clutched to his side as if she was expecting to be attacked. It had been like this the whole way as Futaba was clearly trying to put on a brave face, but she was leaving one of her safe zones to go to a seemingly unknown place. It was only after they stepped into the living room of Rise's place did Ren feel the death grip loosen.

"This ain't so bad..." Ren heard Futaba mutter to herself.

Ren shot his navigator a small reassuring smile before he patted her head. "You did well."

Naoto had insisted on driving them because 'There was a possibility Ren could get recognized in public while riding the subway.' Ren wasn't about to argue with that particular line of logic and they took the ride. It had only been her, however that picked them up as the rest of Yu's group stayed back in the condo. Once Ren was in the living room he was quickly able to spot the rest of Yu's gang. All of their attention was focused on the TV that was broadcasting an interview with Goro Akechi and how he had caught the leader of the phantom thieves.

"We are here." Naoto stated while taking a seat on the couch with the rest of her friends.

Rise glanced in the direction of her new guests and offered them a warm welcoming smile. "Hey Ren-kun, Futaba-chan. Welcome, make yourselves at home! Where's Morgana?"

The bag Ren had over his shoulder suddenly started to move as Morgana squirmed his way out. Jumping to the floor in front of everyone. Morgana shook out his fur before looking up at Rise. "I'm right here!"

"Then welcome Morgana." Rise responded with the same smile she had given Ren and Futaba. "All of you come sit. Do you want anything?"

"Yes. The Wi-Fi password." Futaba declared as she took a seat on the couch with the rest of the gang.

Ren followed a few steps behind his fellow thief and sat next to her before Morgana jumped onto Ren's lap. Yu reached for the remote from the coffee table and shut off the TV they had been watching as the group turned towards the teenagers. Futaba paid the adults no mind as she pulled out her laptop and turned it on.

"The Wi-Fi password? Yeah sure let me go get it. My IT guy made it super long and complicated." Rise said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

"How is Shido's palace?" Yu asked.

"Huge." Ren started but Futaba cut him off.

"It's a luxury cruiser with the national diet building sitting on the top deck. Around it there is water as far as the eye can see and half submerged skyscrapers poke out from the water and are occasionally crushed by the large boat. It has a whole Noah's ark vibe, except the animals are the wealthy upperclass Shido wishes to save." Futaba explained distracted and sounding overall uninterested. "Inside is a mix of shadows that look like security guards and special assault units. Oh and guard dogs. Along with them are just cognitions of people Shido is 'saving'."

"There is a door that blocks us from the treasure. We need five letters of introduction to progress and steal the treasure." Morgana added.

"Sounds like Shido is a really sick in the head kind of guy." Yosuke sneered.

Rise came out handing Futaba a piece of paper before she took a seat next to Yu. Futaba entered the password in a brought up Wi-Fi connection screen. A smile spread across her face as it connected before she glanced at Rise from over her computer's screen. "Thank you Rise!" Futaba grinned.

"No problem Futaba-chan." Rise responded.

"How was it for you guys? Did you get Akechi's keyword?" Morgana asked, his tail swishing through the air.

"Yes we figured it out. It's circus." Naoto interjected as she crossed her legs and folded her hands over her knee. "But there are some complications."

"Like what?" Morgana tilted his head as he asked the question.

"It appears empty." Rise sighed. "Or at least that's what all my scans indicate."

"An empty palace? I've never heard of such a thing!" Morgana got up leaping from Ren's lap to the coffee table.

"What are you guys up to later today? We can go over there and check it out." Yosuke suggested.

"Nothing." Ren started. "We aren't getting together to go after Shido's palace until Sunday so we can devote the whole day to it. Our deadline is the 18th, Election Day, but we hope to clear it way before then."

Naoto folded her arms. "Well you want to help us with Akechi's palace when you guys aren't working on Shido's and we can turn around to assist you with Shido's palace?"

"More thieves on the bigger task and a smaller team on the side project. I like it!" Morgana purred. "What do you think Leader?"

"It's not like I got much else to do." Ren honestly affirmed.

"I got something I'm working on, but I can definitely help some times." Futaba called from behind her computer.

"And that is?" Ren asked as he peeked at Futaba's computer screen, the screen was just a mix of green letters on a black background.

"That's classified!" Futaba gave Ren the kind of grin that a little sister gives her big brother.

"Well Ren and I are up to help you whenever you need us!" Morgana sat down in the middle of the coffee table and curled his tail around his forepaws.

Naoto glanced at Ren. "The only problem is the fact that we will be going to the police station with Ren and we're gonna need a better way to disguise him then just a hoodie."

The room paused as they thought about how to solve this problem before every one of the adults slowly turned to Teddie. The costumed bear didn't seem to notice their hard gazes and just kind of stared off out a window. Ren followed their gazes, looking at Teddie as well before he suddenly realized what they wanted him to do and he didn't know if he liked it.

"So Ren have you ever been in a mascot costume?" Yu was the only one bold enough to ask what everyone was thinking.

"No…" Ren started getting a feeling in his gut that he wasn't about to have a choice in his fate once again. Damn adults.

Teddie seemed to suddenly understand what the adults needed him to do as he looked away from the window towards Ren. "Don't worry Ren-kun, I'll teach you the bear necessities of being a good mascot! I am after all a master at that!" Teddie grinned as he burst out of his suit.

Ren just groaned as Morgana gave him a pointed look. "Take it on the chin, a good thief also has ability to adjust to any situation. Or clothing."

Ren just gave up. If this was his fate, so be it. He'd take it in stride and try to make it as cool looking as he could. Stepping up to Teddie, the shadow turned human offered up his costume. With a deep breath Ren got in and blinked as his body shrunk into it. The damn thing was like the TARDIS, bigger on the inside as Ren's 5'9" stature became 4'3". This had to be some kind of shadow magic because as Teddie placed his 'head' on, Ren just simply saw through it. There were no eye holes, one simply became one with the costume.

"Well it'll definitely work until Teddie and Yosuke head back to Inaba." Ren heard Naoto say from his spot inside the costume.

"Straighten up! Look lively! We've got kids to impress Ren-kun!" Teddie called, forcing Ren to attention.

Suddenly there was a bright flash as Futaba smirked from her position on the couch. "This is sooo going in the group chat."

"Wait!" Ren call out.

"Too late." Futaba had the grin of the devil on her face.

Ren just let out a long loud sigh. "I'm going to have so much explaining to do."

Yu gave Ren a sympathetic look. "Hey, at least you didn't dress up like a girl in front of your whole school. Also you only have to be in that costume when we are out."

"Don't remind me, that's a moment from my youth I tried to scrub from my brain." Yosuke lamented.

Rise rose to her feet. "You know I got a year book around here, I think it has pictures from that event." Rise walked over to a bookshelf and started searching it. "Here it is!" She pulled out a book from the shelf.

"I can't relive that nightmare. If you need me I'll be making a sandwich." Yosuke excused himself from the living room and disappeared into the kitchen.

"If it's means anything to you, you did look hot to me!" Yu called to the back of his retreated friend.

"Screw you partner." Yosuke shot back.

Ren took off the costume as Rise flipped through the pages of the book. The idol had an easy kind of smile one might get reminiscing over fond memories as she flipped through the book. Finally she stopped on page and moved to the center of the room's coffee table.

"Here it is." Rise set the year book down on the table.

Ren finished climbing out of the costume to see the picture of clearly Yosuke and Yu crossdressing with other people. He folded his legs as he sat down the edge of the coffee table. Even Futaba shut her computer to look at the picture Rise had presented. Ren didn't know what to say, but Yu didn't make for a beautiful girl neither did Yosuke by all retrospect. No wonder why Yosuke wanted to scrub this memory from his mind. Still, there had to be a story behind this and Ren now wanted to know it.

"I look good no matter what I wear!" Teddie commented with an air a superiority.

It took a moment for Ren to put the picture together but one of the contestant that actually looked like a girl was indeed Teddie. Honestly Ren didn't know how to respond to that. To both the fact he thought Teddie was actually a girl or the fact Teddie was proud he was a good looking girl. Instead of dwelling on it Ren choose to just drop it, there was just somethings you really didn't want to think too hard on…

"Why?" Was all Ren could think to ask.

"I wanted to be hot." Yu dryly stated.

Rise and Naoto just both chuckled before Rise decided to explain. "It was Yosuke's fault actually. He got the bright idea to sign the girls in the investigation team up for the school festival beauty pageant. Because Yu and Kanji went with it, Chie decided it was only fair that we sign them up for the drag show. Teddie showed up at the last minute because he wanted to join the fun too."

"I wonder what you'd be like in drag Ren." Futaba suddenly asked out loud.

"An abomination," Ren smoothly answered.

Naoto picked up the year book and paged through it. "The school festival aside, this book is filled with several fond memories. You know come to think about it, we've talked about the other members of our group but we've never shown you a picture of them. You'll probably meet some of them next week, but are you interested in seeing them beforehand?"

"Of course. Since we'll all be working together, I'd like to know the faces of our next group of phantom thieves!" Morgana announced as Ren also nodded in conformation.

"Rise?" Naoto started.

"Way ahead of you! Yosuke you can come out now. No one's gonna question you about questionable life choices you made in your youth!" Rise called as she passed by the kitchen to head down the hall.

Yosuke appeared with a sandwich and a bottle of soda a few second later, taking his place on the couch. Teddie sniffed the air and suddenly gave him a pitiful stare. Yosuke only rolled his eyes at the sudden attention he was getting from Teddie before he handed the remainder of his sandwich to the man bear. Teddie looked as if he had just been bestowed a gift from the gods before quickly finishing the rest of the sandwich. Ren was pulled away from the amusing display as Rise reentered the room with a picture frame. She set it down on the coffee table so everyone could see.

"This is a picture of our group from a few months ago, when I came back to Inaba after the launch of Sapphire. We got a big family as the investigation team so not everyone here is a persona user. That's Kanji. This one is Yukiko and the police offer next to her is Chie. They are the persona users. That's Kanami and Marie, they are friends of our team. Kanami is a fellow idol and Marie... well... she's special. I can't quite explain her. That's Nanako, Yu's little cousin, but they have more of a sibling relationship. The one next to her is Dojima, Yu's uncle." Rise pointed to each person in the photo as she explained. "Kanji is Naoto's boyfriend and Yukiko surprisingly is Yosuke's girlfriend."

Morgana looked at Yosuke. "If someone like him can get a girlfriend like that then there is still hope for me and Lady Ann." The cat muttered low and only Ren was probably able to pick that up.

"When are you guys switching off?" Ren asked.

"We haven't told you?" Naoto blinked to which Ren shook his head. "Sorry about that. Next Tuesday Yosuke and Teddie are headed back to Inaba. The plan was for Chie and Kanji to fly in after them and then have Chie fly back the next week. It's a busy time for Yukiko so she doesn't know when she'll be able to leave her family inn. However Kanji is trying to get here as soon as he possibly can so he might be coming in tomorrow."

Rise got a sly grin on her face. "Kanji is really protective of Naoto and it bothers him that she's here without him risking herself."

"Rather pointless. I'm a grown woman and I can defend myself rather well without him." Naoto huffed with a bit of an eye roll.

"I think it's cute. Don't be fooled; Naoto may act like that, but she secretly loves it when Kanji frets over her. Kanji's loved Naoto since pretty much when he first meet her. Which was interesting because back then Naoto use to dress and talk like a boy. Which lead Kanji to question a lot about himself or so I'm told," Rise explained before looking towards Yu.

"Why do we keep bring up things from our past adventures that bring back too many bad memories?" Yosuke shook his head. "That bathhouse, to think I almost forgot about that. Curse you Rise."

Ren turned to look at Naoto trying to picture her as a boy. Naoto seemed to understand the look as she flipped through the year book and set it down on a particular page. The picture was of the whole investigation team on the roof of a school, they looked like they were having a meeting and weren't posing at all. Naoto definitely looked like a boy wearing that Gakuran and it was almost hard to recognize her in the photo, but it was the cap that gave her away. The picture seemed impromptu but it was interesting seeing everyone from their high school times. They all looked different, yet the same and Ren had to wonder what he'd look like five years from now.

"I remember that picture. It was just after you joined the group Naoto and we were going over the case together for the first time all together." Rise leaned against the coffee table as she looked at the photo.

"Ren are you making lots of memories?" Yu suddenly asked, looking towards Ren with a quizzical look.

Ren looked up at Yu and nodded. "Yeah." Ren looked away as a few memories returned fresh in his mind. Like the first time he met Ryuji and waking his persona. Meeting everyone and watching them awakening their personas. All good memories. Even ones of Akechi…

"Well then, we should quit reminiscing about things that make Yosuke uncomfortable and head out to the police station." Yu rose to his feet, stretching as he did so.

Ren glanced at Teddie's costume. Even though it would only be his disguise to get to the police station, he wasn't looking forward to climbing into that thing again. He would still do it because he was curious about what Akechi's palace looked like. Taking a deep breath, Ren prepared to resign himself to his fate only after it was officially decided they were heading out.

Yosuke got to his feet as well. "I agree with this plan."

Naoto looked over everyone. "We are going to need to take two vehicles. Rise do you mind if we use your car again?"

"Sure! We girls can take it all together, if that's okay with you Futaba-chan." Rise turned towards Ren's navigator.

"…" Futaba looked towards Ren as if trying to draw strength from him.

Ren knew he didn't have to stand up for the young girl that he thought of as a little sister, but he wanted to. "Rise-san can you take Morgana with you? I can't carry him in my bag if I'm going to wear that costume."

Rise seemed to understand what was going on and nodded. "Sure, it's no problem."

"Getting to ride with all the ladies? I'm in!" Morgana practically purred.

"Unbearlievable," Teddie lamented.

Ren donned the costume and was quickly shoved into an SUV with the other guys. The drive to the police station was uneventful and as they parked the cars and crossed the street to the police station, Ren got a few looks from people being in a mascot costume but nothing more than startled curiosity. Yu brought the group around the back of the police station and after a quick look around, the world faded around Ren in an all too familiar way…

* * *

I'll hopefully have another chapter for you this weekend. Hopefully you like this one.


	12. Chapter 11

As they appeared in the gray washed circus world, Joker quickly exited the bear costume and as he did so human Teddie took it over. Yu handed out their weapons from a bag he had with them. As soon as he stepped out, it was clear the world didn't see him as a threat because both he and Oracle retained their street clothes while Mona was his normal monster cat self. Joker looked around watching a clown cop chase after a bad guy clown. Out of all the things Akechi's world could be, the more he looked around this world seemed to make sense. A boy that was forced to grow up, that held little respect for those around him, that always held himself as the smartest person in the room, but mostly someone that wanted to be the star of his own show. It all made sense to Joker.

"Is there something wrong?" Yu asked as he looked over at Joker, noticing he wasn't in his classic Phantom thief attire.

"This palace hasn't recognized us as a threat yet. I'm sure that'll change in a moment once we actually get into this place. What do you think Joker?" Mona looked to his leader for direction.

"Let's look around." Joker commanded taking a confident stride forward.

Just as Joker took a step forward, one of the clowns seemed to notice him. Instantly fear welled up upon the clown's painted face as it pointed towards Joker in exaggerated matter. "I-I-it's the L-lion!"

"They are afraid of a lion and not a ferocious bear like me?" Teddie questioned as he watched the clowns run from Joker.

In a twist of bluish flame, Joker's clothes shifted from the hoodie and jeans to the slick black fabric of his thief attire. With the shift of attire, Joker suddenly felt in control as his spirit of rebellion surged forward. He was going to show Akechi that even he had chains that bound him and it was only by rebelling that he would ever be free. A predatory smirk rose on Joker's lips as he pulled at his bright red gloves; this caused the clown's eyes to go even wider. If Joker was a lion here, this world was going to hear him roar. The clown took off running into several other clowns, causing a domino effect in which several clowns fell over. Joker took another step forward and the clowns quickly started to scatter in the most comic matter they could.

"Jeez you really have 'em running Joker. It's like your over leveled for this area and the trash mobs can sense it." Oracle called as she put a hand to her visor. Like him her spirit of rebellion was now outwardly manifested. "Jeez this place is weird. You're right about this place being empty Princess. Somethin' ain't right here Joker, and I haven't got a way to explain it."

"Oracle we could try scanning together, we might get a clearer picture if we do. That is if you are up to it." Rise stepped up to her fellow Navigator.

"Like a combo scan? Sure! But how?" Oracle tilted her head slightly.

Rise got a warm smile on her face. "Follow my lead Oracle. I've only done this a few times, but it should be even more powerful with two navigators." She stepped up to Oracle and took both of her hands. "Let the connection flow through you Oracle, we can't do this if you fight me. Don't be surprised by what you find."

Joker watched in amazement as both Necronomicon and Kouzeon appeared above their users and instead of Necronomicon abducting Futaba up into itself it instead hovered over Kouzeon. The strange black tentacles enveloped Kouzeon and pulled the other persona up into it. As the merger become complete the UFO gave a few sudden jerky movements before a luminous array of bright green lasers exploded from the object covering everything in sudden eerie green light. Joker had to shield his eyes from the bright green light but as he lowered his arm, both personas were gone and all that stood in their wake was the two navigators.

"Whoa…" Oracle blinked before she looked up at Rise and suddenly surged forward to hug her. "Princess..."

"What did I just see?" Mona asked, confusion playing across his face.

Rise returned Futaba's hug, tears misting in the corner of her eyes. "I know Oracle, but you've come so far. You should be proud."

"It's okay, I'm better now." Futaba muttered before she released Rise and smiled up at her. "You really are something though, I never knew being an Idol was so hard."

"Not as amazing as you Oracle. You are someone I can only admire." Rise looked around to the others, her friends seemed to understand what had just happened, but by the confused look on Mona and Joker shoed they had no idea. "My persona's root nature is one that connects people. With it I can connect to people's hearts and powers. I connected with Futaba so we could scan everything here. Some of our memories and emotions might have gotten through when we connected."

"Yeah it was weird but super cool!" Oracle excitedly proclaimed. "Anyways we got all the data! This palace isn't empty. Normally there is a cognition that rules over the palace while in this place there are only fragments." Futaba paused as if she was trying to find the correct words.

"It's like Akechi only accepted part of his true self, but not the whole thing. It's like he broke his cognition apart and only took the parts he wanted out of it. So there are fragments everywhere. Honestly I didn't know you could do that to your shadow and still be alive." Rise explained.

Naoto looked like she was pondering the words the navigators were saying. "Akechi could be a special case, so maybe the rules don't apply to him as they have in the past."

"This circus tent is divided into three sections. Each section has a fragment, but also has some beefy shadows lurking in them. We'll probably have to fight those shadows to get access to the fragments." Oracle continued.

"Yeah but what about the treasure?" Mona asked getting down to brass tacks.

"The treasure and the fragments seem to be one in the same." Oracle responded.

"So this palace has three treasures?" Mona's eyes got wide at the idea. "But we can't just send out three calling cards it'd be too risky. Umm."

"Could we possibly gather all three fragments together and just steal them at once?" Joker asked.

Mona jumped up. "Good idea Leader! Spoken like a true thief!"

Rise nodded. "We should be able to. The fragments are cognitions and they appear to have a tangible form."

"Then we'll gather them, then send the card and steal Akechi's heart!" Mona cheered. "Our lives as Phantom Thieves are on the line for this one! Let's GO!"

There was a look everyone gave each other. It was that look of determination that spoke volumes to getting the task at hand done. Even if it had only been a few days since Yu and Naoto walked into his life, there was some sort of unspoken rule that Yu and his friends could be trusted. Joker was grateful for them and this was just the start of a friendship he felt would last as long as it would with the other Thieves.

As the group advanced into the circus, the police offer shadows for the most part ran. Yelling about the 'Lion' coming to get them. Joker would have continued to be confused if Naoto hadn't show him the discarded billboard along the back of the circus tent. A few police officers stood to fight, melting into shadows that were easily taken care of with the combined might of the group. It was only as they approached the front of the tent did a new series of billboards catch the group's eye. Unlike the discarded Joker lion one, these ones were hung up just outside of the main entrance advertising what the team could expect in the tent itself.

The first one was of Sae Niijima, she was dressed in a leotard and juggling many objects. Some of the objects were a deck of cards, a justice scale, a folder, a large section sign and a Venus symbol. All of those seemed to hint at Sae's personality. However there were more traditional things people juggled mixed in as well; a sword, a torch on fire, and a bowling pin. The caption around the picture read 'Come see Sae Niijima struggling under the oppressing weight of the SIU as a public prosecutor with JUGGLING! How long can she continue to juggle until she fails?! Fun for the whole family as a woman completely breaks down!'

The second one was of Shido. He was dressed as some sort of strong man, but instead of a barbell he was holding up the whole of Japan. The picture reminded Joker of those pictures of Atlas holding up the world, but instead of the world it was all of Japan. The caption for this billboard read 'See Shido Masayoshi, strong man and political idol. It's a sight to behold, however he only has a limited performance before this man is killed. Come quickly and see him while he still lives and breathes!' It would seem Akechi wasn't going to let Shido live for long, which raised the question. Why let Shido become prime minster and kill him afterwards unless there was some sort of shock factor Akechi was trying to achieve with Shido's death. Hopefully this mystery would unravel itself.

The third one was probably the most surprising out of all of them. It was a picture of Naoto with Yu standing next to her in a gorilla costume. Naoto wore a rather revealing outfit that made the real Naoto quickly look away and become unable to look at the billboard. Rise offered her condolences but the picture really did over sexualize the detective. Apparently Naoto left an impression on her younger protégé. The caption read. 'Come see the tamer of both man and beast Naoto Shirogane and her trained gorilla Yu Narukami! These two are a real beauty and the beast pair that will take on and solve any mystery.' At the bottom was a smaller advert that ran along the bottom of the billboard. 'Watch Naoto's impressive skill handle the remaining Phantom Thieves. This is a limited time show come see it before it's gone.'

"You know I think he got our good sides; Agent." Yu commented looking towards his partner clearly trying to cut the tension.

"I-I..." Naoto appeared at a loss for words as she stared down at her feet avoiding looking at the billboard at call cost, even going so far as to lower her hat to just above her eyes.

"Oh boy if Agent's boyfriend saw that he'd probably lose all the blood in his body through his nose" Yosuke added as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You look beautiful Agent!" Teddie cheered as Rise consoled her friend and put an arm around her.

The fourth and final billboard was faded beyond recognition. In the faded image appeared to be a woman holding onto a rope, but it was really hard to tell. The paint was chipped and the billboard had a large chunk missing from a corner. It was hard to make out what the billboard once said but the words 'amazing trapeze. Gone.' Where the only words Joker could make out on the aged billboard. Joker could only believe this last billboard had something to do with Akechi's late mother, but there was little information to be gathered about her beyond that.

Between the billboards was a small booth that had a picture of a ticket with a badge on it. A bored looking clown sat behind the counter of the booth. While Joker didn't recognize the clown, both Yu and Naoto did. It was the receptionist that worked at the police stations front desk. Unlike the other clowns, this one had no fear of Joker and just gave the group as a whole a bored look as they approached the booth.

"Tickets please." The clown asked glancing over the group as it leaned his hand on his cheek.

"I suppose that makes sense, we have to present our credentials every time we head into the police station." Yu commented before he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out his badge.

"Thank you, you may head in." The clown said before he turned his attention back to the rest of the group. "Tickets please…"

"It would seem we would all need to present credentials. Kingpin and I should get in fine but what are we going to do about the rest of you?" Naoto pondered as she looked over the group.

"I think I got this!" The smug tone Mona seemed to have was evident he had a plan. Jumping on the counter he put down a silver police badge.

The ticket taker picked up the badge. "Thank you please head into the tent."

"Where did you get that Mona?" Yosuke asked as Mona jumped off the counter with a grin.

"From that clown we defeated. It dropped after we defeated the shadow." Mona explained.

"Sounds like we got a fetch quest." Oracle put her hand to her visor. "Let's see which one of you guys have the badges we need… Ah there's one. But if we approach it'll probably run away…"

Oracle pointed to clown chowing down on some donuts. The clown was so preoccupied with eating his donuts he didn't even flinch as he was named out, but it was a ways off. Naoto looked down at Mona an idea appearing in her eyes. Mona just grinned up at her before he took a few steps back and turned into a van. Mona's driver side door opened to Naoto who calmly got in. The sound of Mona revving up didn't cause any fuss as Naoto got ready.

"Oracle, Princess can you guys work together to point them out, the rest of you get in and get ready to take them out once they are down." Naoto called out from the van.

Yu grinned and cracked his knuckles as he got into the van. "We got you Agent! Joker, Deputy, Kuma you guys ready?"

"Let's go." Joker pulled at his red glove ready to rock as he got in behind Yu.

"Let's bear pile these enemies!" Teddie called clearly excited about what was about to happen as he climbed into the back.

"Ready or not, here we come!" Yosuke added as the last one in the van.

Mona roared down the grassy turf of the circus grounds directly towards the unsuspecting clown. The clown heard the car coming closer and looked up, but by that time it was already too late. Naoto spun the van around and smacked the police officer into the side of the tent. The tent was surprisingly strong and the clown hit with a loud smack before it fell to the grown and melted into a very dazed shadow. Mona popped back into his cat form, dizzy, but otherwise fine at the impact. That switch opened up for the four boys to surge forward and beat down the shadow. The plan worked flawlessly as Joker bent down and picked up a badge from the ground where the defeated shadow once stood.

"Next target is at four o'clock. Looks like he's riding on a scooter giving someone a ticket." Oracle announced as her UFO persona floated above the tent.

Joker looked among the field of clowns instantly spotting the clown Oracle mentioned. He was indeed giving a ticket to another clown. There was poof to Joker's left as Mona once again turned back into a van. The cat's recovery time between the maneuver was far shorter then when Naoto first preformed the attack, showing how used to it Mona was getting. As Naoto set her sights on the clown Oracle had mentioned everyone once again loaded up into the van. Another hit, another downed enemy, another easy take out for the boys, and a badge as their reward. This happened several more times before enough badges were collected for everyone. By the end of the encounter Mona's recovery time reduced until the move no longer made him dizzy anymore.

Setting a small pile of badges down at the counter, the bored looking clown had a look of surprise flash on his face. It didn't last long however as his face conformed back into the bored look he normally wore. "Please enter, enjoy your time at the Tokyo Police Three Ring Circus. The most magical place in the Metaverse." And with that Joker and his group were allowed into the big top.

As they entered the big top the whole room was dark except for some minor illumination directing them to a set of bleachers. Not wanting to fight enemies in the dark the group funneled into the bleachers and sat down. They were clearly in a large tent, but with everything so dark it was hard to get an exact size of the area they were in. Once everyone was settled down a spot light illuminated the stands before swinging along the sides of the tent and stopping on a location Joker had a slight familiarity too. The area that the spot light shown on lit up in colors of red, blue and yellow as the set of the popular talk show Akechi was frequently on. Joker couldn't remember the name of the show but as the set lit up the spot light faded and the two talk show hosts that always interviewed Akechi took appeared from the circle at the back of the set and sat down on the red couches out in front of it.

"My My, Do we have a show for you all today," The male host started.

"Yes we do! Today our guest is a prosecutor from the SIU! Please put your hand together to welcome to the first ring of the circus. SAE NIIJIMA!" The female host announced.

The lights from the talk show set faded as several spot lights lit up a ring in front of the bleachers. The ring was quite large and in the center of it all was Sae. She was on a unicycle juggling several things already. Instead of the leotard she was wearing in the billboard outside she was wearing her normal gray pant suit. If this wasn't a cognition, Joker might have been impressed by the amount she was juggling but apparently that wasn't the only part of the act. A balding older man in sad clown make up reached into a pile of stuff and would occasionally just throw a new object into the mix for Sae to juggle.

"Hey isn't that the SIU Director? He's the one Niijima-san reported too if I remember correctly." Naoto asked as she pointed to the sad clown.

"I think so, I don't remember his name though." Yu responded with a shrug.

"Me either. I heard he recently passed away too." Naoto commented.

Sae tried to her best to maintain control over the vast number of objects she was juggling in the air. An anxious smile appeared on her face as more objects were tossed to her, before the sad clown pulled out a large doll that bore an uncanny resemblance to Makoto and moved to toss it into the mix. As the doll was tossed into the mix, the precarious balancing act all came undone around Sae. Things crashed to the ground, Sae fell off the unicycle. The Director ran off at this disappearing into the darkness beyond the ring.

"CURSE YOU WORLD!" Sae screamed as she got to her feet. "This system I tried so hard to rig for myself was rigged from the start against me!" She paused clearly trying to calm down before her attention turned to the audience. "I can get back up again! I just need to erase all those that saw my mistake."

"That's not foreboding at all." Yosuke deadpanned.

Sae reached down and picked up a large sword before she eyed everyone in the bleachers. Suddenly her regular clothing seemed to melt away into a more post-apocalyptic gear that reminded Joker much of her sister's get up, but far more ragged and aged. Reaching down she picked up her unicycle and it instantly transformed into the set of heavy weaponry that she had in her shadow form. She pointed the amalgamation of guns at the bleachers as the Gatling part of it begin to spin up.

"Hit the deck!" Oracle yelled as everyone quickly moved to scatter.

The heart stopping sound of the Gatling gun destroying the bleachers that the crew was just sitting on rang in the air. "Oh dear it would seem Sae is on another rampage, looks like our audience is having fun with it!" The male host announced from his spot.

"I wonder how long the game will last before Sae kills them." The female host giggled.

Joker ran around the ring of the circle taking up a position behind a large circle cage. Mona and Oracle also joined him in this position as everyone that scattered quickly got to cover from Sae's assault. Luckily from his spot it seemed everyone found some sort of cover, but they'd need to make a plan if they were going to assault Sae. With everyone so scattered that'd prove to be difficult.

"Ren-kun have you come here to play with me?" An eerily familiar voice called out from inside of the circus cage.

Joker blinked and glanced into the cage only to come face to face with a younger version of Akechi. The boy in the cage couldn't have been more than 7 or so years old but he was definitely Akechi; the boy even wore Akechi's typical tan pea coat and had a miniature 'A' brief case. He smiled at Joker from his cage, several toys scattered around the cage seemed drive home the child like feel of Akechi before him.

"It's a chibi Akechi!" Oracle yelped as she looked into the cage.

"It must be one of the fragments, but how do we get him out of this cage?" Mona asked as he looked up at the boy.

"The cage?" The boy asked tilting his head in confusion. "Oh you mean my room! My babysitter has the key!" The small Akechi pointed towards the rampaging Sae.

All three looked towards Sae who was currently suppressing their friends with superior firepower. Joker glanced at the Thieves at his side before he pulled out his pistol and nodded. It was clear he was going to distract Sae so the others could move and get out Sae's field of fire. It was going to be risky but he trusted the others to get Sae off him should he get pinned. Mona and Oracle nodded moving around to the other side of the cage as Joker got in position and took aim.

BANG BANG BANG

Three shot hit Sae center of mass causing the cognition to stumbling slightly forward at the impacts. There was a hang time of half a second before Sae spun around and unloaded on Joker. Joker quickly ducked back behind the cage as bullets whizzed past him. Mona and Oracle had taken their cue to escape and were no doubt roaming in the inky blackness that surrounded the circus ring. Suddenly the gun fire abruptly died.

"Are you and the babysitter playing hide and seek Ren-kun because here she comes. She know where you are hiding." The kid Akechi informed him from the cage.

Joker took a deep breath, hoping the others were working on their own plan as he prepared himself. Activating his second sight, he saw the looming shadow of Sae approach him but another larger figure vaguely outlined in his vision made Joker stay where he was. Glancing around the corner of the cage, Joker saw Kamui-Moshiri speed towards Sae's exposed back and unleash a Mabufudyne directly at the large gun in Sae's hand freezing it to the ground.

"GO!" Came Rise's voice from the other side of the ring as Kouzeon appeared.

Yu and Yosuke jumped over the broken down bleacher they had taken refuge behind and summoned their personas. Both Izanagi-no-Okami and Takehaya Susano-o looked at each other and seemed to nod before putting their arms out. There was a half a second pause as Sae tried to pull both her hand and gun free from the ice block but it was already too late. The smell of ozone filled the air as the spot lights flickered in and out and the low rumble of thunder could be heard. Instantly a large wind tornado appeared in front of the two persona tearing up the ground underneath it as it headed directly towards Sae, but it wasn't over as a massive bolt of lightning struck the tornado, electrifying it and causing it to spark. It had become a tornado of both wind and electricity.

Sae could only stare at the ball of death that was moving towards her. Vainly she pulled up her arm to try and block the attack but it hit with the force of a Mac truck. An explosion of lightning and wind followed by the sight of Sae getting knocked back into the pitch black of the rest of the tent. The gun still frozen in ice was all that was left. Joker stepped out from beyond the cage as everyone else rose form the places they had taken cover.

"That was so close my fur is a little singed" Teddie sighed as he stepped into the circus ring.

"Well we got her." Yosuke commented as he put his hands behind his head as he stared off into the void she had disappeared too

"Wait… She ain't done yet!" Oracle shouted, her voice echoing with panic.

Joker was barely able to bring up his dagger as Sae darted out the shadows and directly at him. The sword she had picked up was her new weapon of choice now that her gun was useless. Joker found himself in a battle of blades as he moved to try and parry every one of Sae's swift assaults. She was good, but he had recently fought someone on a whole other level, and he wasn't about to lose to this level of power.

Clang

Joker reversed a strike causing Sae's sword to swing wide and leave her completely open. Time seemed to slow down as a shot rang out from Naoto's gun causing the sword to fly from Sae's hand. This caused Sae to stumble back as Mona appeared and rolled through her legs. The cat instantly summoned Zorro who brought his sword across Sae's chest in his signature 'Z' slash. Sae continued her stumble backwards at the cat's assault before falling back and just lay there defeated. She slowly started to fade away like a defeated shadow.

Joker let out the breath he had been holding in. Everyone glanced at each other as if to reaffirm everyone was still in one piece before Joker looked down at the patch of ground the cognitive Sae had disappeared from. There sat a golden key just lying in the middle of the dirt begging to be picked up. Joker obliged and picked it up examining it before looking back at the circus cage the younger Akechi was in.

"Is this it?" The leader of the Phantom Thieves asked holding up the key for the boy to see.

"Yep! You gonna let me out so we can play Ren-kun?" Akechi asked excitedly.

"Sure." Joker said stepping up to the cage.

The boy Akechi grinned excitedly at Joker before he picked up his brief case and begun to shove it full of the toys scattered around the cage. As he was packing up his toys, Joker looked for the door to insert the key and quickly found it on the front side of the cage by the front axle. The key inserted smoothly and with a quick twist there was a satisfying click. Stepping back from the door it swung open as the boy Akechi jumped out, briefcase full of toys in hand. He grinned up at Joker.

"Thanks Ren-kun! Now we can play." Akechi proclaimed as the others joined Joker.

"He really is so freakin' adorable. Too bad he grows up into such a slime ball." Oracle sighed.

"So the first piece is Akechi's child self." Yosuke glanced at Naoto.

"What's that look for?!" Naoto was quick to demand.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Yosuke started. "It's just both of you seem to have a thing about growing up and discarding your child selves."

Naoto rolled her eyes and went to fold her arms before the youth Akechi spotted her. "NAOTO!" He quickly bolted across the distance between them and clung to Naoto legs. "I love you detective Naoto, Imma gonna grow up and be just like you! You're my idol!" The kid's voice was filled with wonder like a kid meeting their hero for the first time.

"Looks like you made a friend Naoto." Yu commented looking at the young boy.

"Apparently." Naoto sighed before she pried the young boy off her legs and knelt down to his level. "Hi Akechi-kun, can you tell us were the other fragments are?"

Akechi tilted his head. "Fragments? I don't know what you are talking about but if you're here that means you are here to play right!?" The young Akechi held up his briefcase. "I brought all the toys, I want to play with you the mostest Naoto!"

"Aw would you look at that?" The female host called from her spot.

"He's adorable isn't he folks? With Sae Niijima's performance over, that's all we have for you today everyone!" The male host explained.

"Be sure to stop by tomorrow, we got an action packed show lined up for you!" The female host informed the others. "Bye bye everyone!"

"Bye!" The male host waved.

And with that the lights over the circle Sae had been in shut off and the lights from the set the two hosts were sitting at went completely off. A path back to the entrance of the tent illuminated under their feet. It was clear this was as far as they were going to get in this palace today. Best be back tomorrow to see what would be in store for them then. Without another word the group made its way to the exit and back out onto the circus grounds. As they walked out of the tent, Joker was surprised to see the younger Akechi cuddled in Naoto's arms. He was clutching onto her like a scared child would a trusted adult.

"So I guess we continue this tomorrow?" Yu asked the rest of the group.

"I'm game" Mona replied.

"Count me in." Joker also replied.

"I got things I need to work on tomorrow, but Monday I can join you guys!" Futaba chimed in.

"Sounds like we are going to have a full next couple of days. Next Tuesday, Teddie and Yosuke head back and I really should check in with Takura Productions. So that day everyone should take a break." Rise recommended as she looked over the group.

Yu nodded. "Sounds like a plan, what do you think Joker?"

"Sure," Joker slid his hands into his pockets as he spoke.


	13. Chapter 12

Ren collapsed onto his bed. The Metaverse just had a way of zapping energy in some unexplained way. The teenager wanted nothing more than to just lay there and not move for a while. Naoto had dropped him off a few minutes ago. As they left the Metaverse the child Akechi tried to go with them, but Naoto had promised him she would return and play with him as Ren was forced once again into that obnoxious bear suit. The quicker they finished this palace the better in his mind. The soft feeling of something jumping on the bed alerted Ren of Morgana.

"Man we are gonna have a busy couple of days, but think of it as training!" Morgana said as he sat down next to Ren's head.

Ren just gave his feline friend a thumbs up not bothering to speak. The cat shifted his position and curled up in the space between Ren's head and shoulders. For quite a while neither of them spoke and just enjoyed the ability to do nothing at all. Ren figured he must have drifted off before the ring of his phone tramped his simple peace. With a slight groan, the teenager reached for his phone and got up. As he sat up, he rolled his shoulders and yawned. The simple rest had restored some of his energy at least for the moment.

Glancing down at the phone, Ren figured it was most likely going to be a wall of text in the group chat that everyone was subscribed to. There was now officially two of them. One that included Yu's group and one that was just the original Thieves. It wasn't that there was anything they wanted to keep from the adults but the original chat was mostly for comments that more related to teenagers. The larger one was for Phantom Thief stuff as a whole. As Ren turned on his phone expecting a list of text to appear, there was just one. From Makoto. The text was simple.

Queen: Are you available?

Morgana who stepped up to Ren, put his paws on his owner's leg so he could lean in and read the text. Ren didn't know how to respond at first as he glanced at the time on his phone. It was just an about an hour after school would have let out. Ren decided the best option was to text back.

Joker: I could be. What's up?'

It took a minute before a reply appeared.

Queen: I'll meet you at Leblanc in an hour is that okay?

Joker: Okay

Morgana looked up at Ren as he sent the message. "Looks like you are gonna hang out with Makoto for a while. I think I'll head over to Boss's place to try and figure out what Futaba is working on. If anything I'll crash over there." Morgana stretched before jumping up onto the windowsill above Ren's bed. "I might be back later."

The way he seemed to excuse himself, seemed to imply the cat was eager to give the teen space to speak with his female teammate. With that Morgana opened one of windows and disappeared out into the chilly Tokyo air. Ren moved to his window and closed it enough so the chill won't get in, but didn't lock it so the cat could sneak his way back in later if he so needed to do so. From the window Ren caught sight of Morgana walking along several buildings before jumping down and disappearing into the streets of Yongen-Jaya. Stretching, Ren rose to his feet and looked around his room. The place was as it normally was; clean and tidy which meant Ren had nothing to do except wait for Makoto to arrive. If it was any of his other friends maybe he wouldn't be as anxious, but it was Makoto.

Ren sighed to himself. He was supposed to be the cool confident leader of the Phantom Thieves, yet here he was sweating over a girl coming to him. He had hung out several times with Makoto alone at this point. Why was this so different? He knew the answer and it caused his gut to twitch with the realization. This might be the night when he finally expresses interest in Makoto as more than just a friend.

He could do this right?

Of course!

But there was nothing wrong with asking someone older for advice right?

Ren grabbed for his phone and dialed Yu's number before he even fully realized what he was doing. One ring then a second... two more. Ren glared at his wall, Yu said he had his back and here he needed him and he wasn't picking up. How could Yu do this to him!

"What's up Ren?" Yu's voice echoed from Ren's phone.

"I need advice." Ren quickly responded trying to sound smooth but failing at it. Where was all that cocky confidence or calmness he was known for?

"Okay... I'm all ears." Did Yu sound way cooler then he normally did or was because of the slight panic Ren was in?

Ren just let out a long sigh, no longer bothering to hide his apprehension. "Makoto is coming over here to Leblanc."

"And?" Yu questioned, but was that a bit of amusement echoing in his voice?

"How do you tell a girl you like them?" Ren dropped, not bothering to skirt around the issue.

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line before Yu spoke up. "Alright listen to me. First thing you are going to do is go take a long shower to calm down and clean up. Next you are going to dress in some clean clothes and make yourself look sharp. When she comes you bring her up to your room and explain your feelings in that calm style you are known for. She'll tell you she feels the same and voila."

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Ren questioned. The words falling out of his mouth.

"Then you call me. I'll gather the boys and we'll have a boy's night out." Yu stated simply.

"It's that simple?" Ren took a deep breath and suddenly felt more like himself again.

"It's that simple." Came Yu's non-judgmental tone from the other end of the phone. "Let me know how things turn out."

"I will." Ren nodded even if Yu couldn't see him before hanging up.

Okay; shower, clean clothes, sharpness, and just explain. It all sounded simple and it was a plan he could get behind. Taking a deep breath, Ren put his new plan into motion. He was going to steal Makoto's heart the old fashioned way. If he just thought of this as a normal mission there was no way he could fail.

"Let's do this!" Ren said to the emptiness of his room.

Ren followed Yu's advice, taking a shower at the bathhouse down the street and putting on clean clothes. All that was easy but as he looked in a mirror at the bathhouse he had to question if glasses make him look sharp or was he sharper without them? He mulled over it before leaving his glasses in his toiletries tub and headed home. His reason being that the glasses were just another mask he wore to blend in and he wanted Makoto to see the real him tonight.

Stepping back into the café, the customers didn't pay him any mind as he headed towards the stairs at the back. Sojiro on the other hand watching him from behind the counter, the sparkle of knowledge shining in his eyes. "Hey, your friend is here. I told her you only stepped out for a minute and to wait for you upstairs." The old man called out behind Ren.

Ren glanced back towards his guardian. "Thank you." Ren called to the wise man before heading up the stairs again.

As he got to the top of the stairs he spotted Makoto. She was sitting on his couch looking through some papers. Her Shujin academy bag rested against her feet as she seemed very preoccupied with whatever was on the papers. Ren walked in placing his bathhouse stuff in their normal spot in his room, the movement alerted Makoto of his presence as her eyes flickered towards him. Ren turned to her and for second wondering if he should be the first to speak or let her speak. Luckily Makoto made the first move.

"Sorry to intrude, but I figured you'd like to see this." Makoto held the papers out to Ren.

Ren reached over and grabbed the papers sitting down on the couch next to Makoto. A quick scan of the papers instantly told him what he needed to know. This was Naoto's report about the Phantom Thieves' case in Tokyo. As he flipped through a few pages, it became obvious that the whole report was fictitious in nature but the way Naoto worded things it would appear quite believable to anyone reading it. Basically it eluded to their being more thieves but after a thorough investigation it quickly ruled out half of his friends.

"Here's the real report." Makoto said as she pulled a much larger stack of papers and handed them to Ren. "Shirogane-san has been working closely with my sister giving her information about us. But in order to feign ignorance should she suddenly get suspected, Naoto gives her two reports. She was going to dispose of this one, but she gave it to me and told me to get rid of it." Makoto explained zipping up her school bag. "The first report I gave you is a copy my sister also gave me. She knows I have an interest in it and I suppose she is trying to be a good big sister."

"Huh," Ren said skimming through the second report. This second one was worlds apart from the first. It contained details about everything. Who all his friends were, what the Metaverse was, explanations on Palaces and Mementos. If any of their enemies got this, it would have been game over for everyone including Yu and his friends. But it also contained vital information about the corruption happening in Tokyo.

"I leave this with you now. Make sure you burn it after you are done reading it. It is too dangerous to just leave lying around." Makoto grabbed her bag and got to her feet. "I guess I'll see you Sunday."

Makoto turned to leave, but Ren quickly got to his feet. "Wait!" The urgency of his voice made Makoto stop in her track and look back at him, confusion playing on her face.

"Is something the matter Ren?" Makoto asked. "Also where are your glasses?"

Ren sighed going over Yu's words in his head. This was that explain your feelings in a calm matter part right? Setting down the papers on the TV next to the couch, Ren motioned Makoto to sit back down. She complied with his unspoken request clearly curious about what Ren wanted and willing to entertain him for the moment. Now was the part he would remain calm and explain his feelings. Yet as he looked at her looking up at him, the words he wished to say evaporated in this throat.

"… I-I-I wanted to report that we have obtained Akechi's keyword and we explored his palace today." Ren started, his words smoothing out as he talked.

Makoto got to her feet and put her hand on Ren's head. Ren froze instantly at her touch as he felt himself start to heat up. Makoto gave him an intense stare before she sighed and let her hand fall to her side. Ren blinked as his ability to control his body returned to him. There was definitely something about Makoto that was slowly making him fall to pieces and that made things so much worse for him. Why couldn't he just act normal..? He knew why…

Makoto grabbed Ren's arm and pulled him across the room and over to his bed. "You should get some rest, apparently you aren't as bullet proof as the others seem to think you are. It's not a bad thing to admit you're stressed Ren. Facing Akechi, someone who wanted to kill you, over again and what went down at the police station. Morgana reported you also didn't sleep to well two days ago. You may be our leader, but you do need to take care of yourself."

Stressed? Yes, he was clearly stressed but she was far off base as to why. "…"

"Now crawl into bed and promise me you'll take tomorrow off!" Makoto ordered.

"We sti-" Ren tried to state but was quickly cut off.

"Ren you can't do this to yourself!" Makoto raised her voice as if reprimanding a small child.

This was going nowhere. He didn't want to fight with Makoto, but with his lack of ability to find the proper words meant he wasn't going to be making any ground. He needed a new plan. A better plan. His mind reeled with possible solutions before one came to him. Reaching into his pocket he procured his phone which caused Makoto to pause probably believing he had a text message. Opening up his MetaNav app he held up for Makoto see before he pressed go.

The world around them faded away before it slowly faded back into focus. They stood at the top level of Mementos, just the two of them. Joker turned away from Queen, sliding his hands into his pocket. He had thought to come here yet the steps about what to do afterwards still eluded him. Still, there was something about this world that allowed Joker to express his true self and that's why he had brought her here. If he couldn't express himself to her here then there was probably no other place he could.

"Joker?" Queen seemed to ask the concern evident in her voice.

"Look, I'm not stressed about any of those things." Joker admitted gazing towards the downwards escalators that would bring them deeper into Mementos.

"Then what is stressing you out?" Queen carefully inquired. "You can tell me."

Joker let out a breath. "How is Eiko?"

"Eiko?" Queen's voice echoed with surprise as clearly she hadn't been expecting him to bring it up. "I finally made up with her. I think she knew it deep within her heart and seeing him like that finally helped her realize"

"That's incredible." Joker smirked to himself.

"I suppose, but I'm just glad she didn't get into any danger…" Joker heard Queen move closer to him. "Oh, and she told me she quit her job. Right now she doesn't know what she wants to do, but she's going to go to college and figure things out. It sounds like she is going to seriously start focusing on her studies again." Queen put her hand on Joker's shoulder as she stepped up to his side. "I plan to honestly do the same as well."

"Back to studying?" Joker asked looking towards Queen.

"Yes. I thought there was no point in continuing my studies, but… This time I'm not seeking anyone's praise and I'm not trying to show off my intelligence. I simply want to fulfill my own personal goals and dreams. Before now, I didn't have a clear vision of what that meant. I was lost in life…" Queen looked at Joker as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "But thanks to you, I've finally come to realize it. My dream is to become a police commissioner. That's why I need to study."

"That sounds difficult." Joker was instantly reminded of the cognitive version of Sae he saw today and how she appeared to struggle under the weight of that stress. Did Queen realize how much stress her sister was under? Still, there was a confidence in her words that gave Joker confidence too.

"I know. But it's the head of police operations. I'll need an extensive academic background though. There are too many incidents in this country that are never brought to light. That host… it was just one of them. Villains who prey on the hearts of the week with cowardly, legally questionable methods… My father risked his life trying to catch a group of those people. I will never forgive them! However I won't be able to eradicate them all on my own… Instead, I want to head an organization that will destroy the lawless and help rescue victims." That conviction in Queen's voice made Joker hang on every word she spoke.

"That's an admirable goal." Joker light heartedly smiled at Queen.

"It is... but I won't let it end as merely a dream. That is the justice I aim for. I also believe it will be a continuation of my father's legacy." Queen took a deep breath as if she was coming to a realization about something. "Honestly, it's a little strange that I found the true meaning of my studies outside of my studies." Queen looked towards Joker once again. "… Thank you for all your help. Must have been difficult babysitting the uptight Miss President, right? … Just kidding… Even so, I'm glad I asked you... I think now I'll be able to see the world even more differently."

Suddenly Queen took a step back from Joker. A confused look appeared on her face for a moment as she put her hand over her heart. Joker took a step towards her, concern welling up. Queen gave him a small reassuring smile as her mask suddenly lit up and was consumed by fire. Johanna appeared beside her in an instant before a bright light encompassed the persona. This light blinded Joker for a moment. Once the light cleared, there was no longer Johanna but Anat now stood where Johanna had once been.

"My power… My persona has grown… No, it's been born anew." Queen declared.

Joker stood there stunned. He had never seen a persona change like that before, yet there was the evidence right in his face. Could his personas evolve like that? Was it Queen's conviction that her persona heard so it took on a new form? Surprised Joker stepped up to the persona marveling at its new appearance yet similarity to Queen's previous persona. The persona stared down at him before it leaned forward and cupped Joker's face in its metallic hands. Without any other context it leaned down kissed Joker before fading away back into Queen's mask. Joker just stared in the direction the persona had disappeared from, his mind slightly reeling.

The sudden kiss made Queen jump back from Joker and start to fumble over her words. "I-I don't know why it just did that. I m-mean it is Anat and Anat is often associated with L-Love and S-Sex but… the mythos does state she married her brother Baal. I mean that's probably n-nothing right? Don't think too much into it…"

The fluster in Queen's voice drew Joker from his temporary stupor about being kissed by a persona. He looked towards his fellow thief noticing how beat red her face had become. Like him, all of that queenly demeanor that Queen had gotten her name from was lost to the wind. Joker watch her flounder for several long seconds both amused and just realizing how cute it was. If a persona was a projection of one's true self then Joker knew exactly what that kiss met and he was going to capitalize on it.

"I mean it's totally nothing at all… right? We should probably get going. It's pretty weird here…" Queen continued to struggle before Joker stepped up to her and ended all of that fluster with a simple action.

A kiss of his own.

The world froze in perfect harmony. If this was Joker's reward for all the hardships that he had to endure up until that point than it was definitely worth it. Queen leaned into the kiss half a second after the initial shock wore off, bringing up both arms to wrap around Joker's neck. In response Joker wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. Once the kiss ended, Queen buried her face into Joker's chest and a calm silence enveloped the two.

"D-D-Does this mean what I think it does?" Queen asked softly, her words slightly muffled by the waistcoat of his Phantom thief attire.

"What do you want it to mean?" Joker asked as he put his chin on top of her head just enjoying the moment.

For about 20 or 30 seconds Queen didn't say anything so they just enjoyed the silence, holding each other close. Queen slightly pulled away from Joker so she could look him in the eye. "I-I think I honestly l-love you. Granted I don't have much experience in this particular field so I don't know what the next step is."

An honest smile slowly grew on Joker's face as he reached up and gently ran his gloved hand down her cheek. "We can figure that out together starting now because I love you too."

Queen's face went red again with that proclamation; causing her to bury her face back into Joker's chest. Not that Joker minded, but a small chuckle rose up from his chest at her cute reaction. In all the ways he had run over this in his head this was far better than anything he could have possibly imagined. Joker just soaked in the moment, etching it in his memory forever.

"You know, I got this new persona and well I'm fine with just this, but the fact remains we are in Mementos and it'd be a shame to waste this trip without trying it out." Queen stated as she pulled away from Joker and looked up at him.

Joker nodded, liking were this conversation was going. "I believe you have a point. Shall we call it a date?"

Queen returned Joker's nod. "Stealing a kiss even before the first date. You're going to need to make that up to me you know." Queen grinned at him before bolting off towards the entrance of Mementos shooting him a coy look before heading down the staircase.

Joker chuckled to himself before he followed after her. "Let's do this…"

* * *

Yu yawned and rubbed his eyes. The dull glow of the computer screen in front of him was making his eyes sore. Naoto had insisted they get working on their joint report and Yu had nothing to argue with his partner about on the topic. He swiftly conceded and had been working at this report for the past several hours after they got back. Glancing towards the empty coffee cup at his side he figured it would be a good time to take a small break. Picking up the mug he glanced towards his partner.

"I'm getting a refill, do you want one?" Yu asked holding up the mug.

Naoto looked up from her computer screen and stretched. "Yeah, I'll join you." Naoto collected her coffee cup.

The two exited the office heading for the kitchen. As Yu and his partner entered the kitchen they found Rise and Yosuke talking, but as the two detectives enter the conversation went silent. This slightly raised a red flag for Yu, but he couldn't bring himself to fully care. He wanted caffeine more than anything at the moment. The pot was empty so Yu started a new one. Once the coffee pot was running Yu turned his attention towards the others in the kitchen.

"Sorry to interrupt you, we needed more caffeine." Naoto explained as she leaned again the kitchen island.

"There wasn't anything to interrupt. I was giving Yosuke advice on a way he could surprise Yukiko when he gets back to Inaba." Rise said leaning against the kitchen island with Naoto. "It's a conversation we started at the restaurant the other day, but weren't able to finish."

"For her birthday?" Yu asked as he leaned against the counter the coffee pot was on.

"Yeah, I want it to be special. I owe it to her." Yosuke was firm in his conviction. "Rise and I have been thinking. What would you guys think about heading back to Inaba for a few days?"

"Head back? I won't mind if we could make it so the kids didn't need us for those days." Naoto shrugged.

It was at that moment Yu's phone went off. He pulled it out and when he saw it was a text from Ren, Yu had a bit of apprehension opening it. It wasn't that he didn't want everything to work out for the kid and was fully committed to standing by his side if things blew up. It was just that Yu really wanted things to work for the best for him. His fear for Ren's abilities at getting the girl were however quickly alleviated as he opened the text. The words were simple, but made Yu smirk and let out a small chuckle.

Joker: Mission success: I stole her heart.

"What are you grinning about?" Rise asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

Yu looked up at his friends. "It would seem our little wild card thief stole the heart of the girl whom had his heart."

"He's with Makoto-chan?" Rise's excitement was evident as she clapped her hands together. "They are going to make such a cute couple! So your advice worked?"

"Yeah." Yu nodded as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"I'll have to congratulate Ren-kun tomorrow." Rise giggled.

"You've been giving Ren advice? Well I can't say your advice isn't spot on. After all it worked for both me and Kanji." Yosuke shrugged.

"You gave Kanji advice?" Naoto asked looking surprised.

"Of course he did! I was there. Kanji is as thick as a box of rocks. Yu had to practically spell things out for him." Yosuke spelled out as he folded his arms across his chest.

Naoto paused thinking. "He was surprisingly calm when he actually did it so I suppose that makes sense. Oh! That reminds me Kanji is coming in tomorrow on a super early flight. I don't know how lagged he'll be from travel, but we could definitely pick him up and head back here before we head to Akechi's Palace tomorrow."

"Naoto, you and I can pick him up, then pick up Ren and Morgana before heading back here. We can then see how everyone is feeling before heading out to the palace." Yu started making the plan for tomorrow.

Naoto nodded. "That works. We'll have to get up early so we should probably ditch that pot of coffee and head to bed."

"If this is coming from Naoto 'No Sleep' Shirogane; it must mean it's serious. You actually going to sleep in your room tonight Shirogane?" Yu chided his partner.

Naoto rolled her eyes at Yu's display before putting her mug in the dishwater. "Shut it Narukami. I'm going to go turn off my computer and head to bed." She looked over her other friends. "Good night everyone." With that the Detective Prince left the kitchen.

Rise yawned. "I kind of have to agree with her, I'm going to head to bed. Sleep deprived is not a good look on an idol." She walked past Yu giving him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing from the kitchen.

Yu reached behind him turning off the coffee maker before loading his coffee cup in the dishwater next to his partners. As he looked up from the dishwater he caught sight of Yosuke. Yosuke was leaning hard against the kitchen island giving him a firm stare that meant his partner had something to say to him. Yu responded the stare with a far more passive look. Yosuke glanced towards the door to the kitchen as if reaffirming that the girls were gone before turning his attention to his best friend.

"She wants you to marry her man," Yosuke suddenly said.

Yu was at a loss for words about how to react to the bomb shell Yosuke just dropped. Marriage? Sure he had thought about it, but with Rise being an idol and stuff it would just complicate things. Rise could attract more fans if she feigned being single. Then again there was really nothing stopping Yu from marrying her. In fact there were some fans that would probably be happy to her settling down. Yu folded his arms across his chest trying to think of a proper rebuttal for Yosuke, but he was clearly struggling to find one.

"I'm being serious." Yosuke announced keeping his voice low as he spoke.

"I don't doubt your seriousness it's just…" Yu started.

"She's an idol I know, but you've been dating for five years." Yosuke countered before Yu could even put up a proper defense.

Yu sighed before he gave Yosuke a suspicious look. "How do you know these things?"

Yosuke relaxed his posture and shrugged. "We didn't talk about just ways to surprise Yukiko for her birthday the other day. Anyways, think about it." Yosuke turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Yu definitely had somethings to think about, a lot to think about in all actuality. Shaking his head he headed off to get ready for bed.

* * *

I tried to have a schedule to get these out, but I failed it... Please don't hate me.


	14. Chapter 13

November 26 Saturday

* * *

Yu stood at the arrival gates at the Tokyo airport. Kanji was due to arrive any minute now. Ren was already at home waiting to be picked up along with Morgana, so they just had to clear this errand first. He had said he'd text Naoto as soon as he got in, but so far Naoto's phone had been silent. Naoto stood next to Yu, staring intensely at her phone as if trying to psychically will Kanji's text message to appear. Yu turned from people watching to his partner.

"Grip the phone any harder and you'll break it." Yu offhandedly commented.

Naoto sighed and put down her phone. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"That's some pretty aggressive thinking." Yu dryly stated, slipping his hands into his pockets as they waited.

Naoto looked at her partner, as if searching for something. "You're right. It's just... I'm kind of frustrated at Kanji." Naoto turned to look at nothing in particular. "I'm a grown woman and here he is believing he is rushing to my rescue. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but I don't want him to think I'm some sort of fragile creature."

Yu thought about it for a minute watching people reunite with love ones around him. "I don't think Kanji believes he is coming to rescue you, I believe his true desire is to support you. He follows you around like a puppy because he honestly thinks he doesn't deserve you. So he does everything he can to stay by your side, because he's afraid you'll wake up one day and leave him."

"That's preposterous!" Naoto exclaimed. "If anything I don't deserve him."

Yu let a light chuckle pass his lips. "And that's why you two will grow old together."

Naoto looked up at Yu and shook her head. "You really are good with relationship advice."

"It's a gift. Granted…" Again the words from the night before weighed on him. "I don't always follow my own."

Naoto raised an eyebrow at that comment and Yu could see she was going to get information from him before she even opened her mouth. "Something going on between you and Rise?" There was a carefulness to Naoto's words that Yu was appreciative of.

"No. Maybe?" Yu sighed. If there was any other woman besides Rise Yu trusted the opinion of, it was Naoto. There was no doubt Yu trusted the other members of the investigation team, it was just that Naoto was wise beyond her years. Also she was his partner. "Yosuke told me last night Rise wants to marry me."

"And this is a problem how?" Naoto asked seemingly not understanding the problem.

"That's the problem, there really isn't one. But I just feel it's not a good time." Yu tried to explain.

"Well. We are currently regularly fighting for our lives in another world and aiding a wanted criminal." Naoto kept her voice low as he spoke as so the words won't travel. "It really isn't the right time, but what about after?"

Yu thought about it. Naoto had a point about their current situation. This was all chaos and to introduce something like a marriage proposal would just add to that chaos. Then again, they were fighting and while Yu had confidence everything would work out in the end, there was always this lingering doubt in the back of his mind. If everything collapsed, would he want Rise to understand how much he truly loved her? Sure she understood, but asking her that question would no doubt dispel any doubts she had. Rise was his life. He couldn't imagine his life without her, even if they lived very different lives.

"I need a ring." Yu suddenly stated after he thought about it.

Naoto let out a laugh. "Alright Yu. We are in Tokyo. Surely there are enough jewelry shops around here for you to find one. Hell I'll even help you pick out one if you need it."

"Thanks Naoto." Yu gave his partner a fond look.

"No problem Yu. We're partners, I'll always have your back." Naoto affirmed as her phone chimed signaling she had gotten a message. "Looks like Kanji arrived."

Both detectives glanced towards the arrival gates to wait for Kanji. It wasn't too long before a towering figure could be spotted among those arriving at the gate. Yu caught the smile that spread across Naoto's face, it was that sappy kind of smile she only got around Kanji. Kanji really was her weakness, but that wasn't a bad thing. As soon as Kanji cleared the gate, Yu waved to him to catch his attention. He must have spotted them as he made a b-line for them.

"Naoto you look beautiful." Was the first thing to come out of Kanji's mouth as he set down the duffle bag he was traveling with.

Naoto's cheeks quickly lit up light pink. "W-what do you mean? I look normal."

"That's cuz ya always look beautiful." Kanji stated it in such a matter of fact way that caused Naoto to flush a deeper shade of red. "I love you Naoto."

Yu had to give Kanji points for that. Naoto let a small smile linger on her lips at Kanji's remark before she pulled his lumbering form down into a kiss. After greeting his girlfriend, Kanji turned his attention to Yu, to which he pulled into a large bro hug.

"Thanks for takin' care of Naoto for me Yu." Kanji nodded.

"I didn't need to be taken care of, if anything I took care of Yu." Naoto quickly quipped.

"Can't argue with her on that. We ran into a reaper." Yu didn't need any more explanation than that.

"Whoa. You ran into one of those bastards and you're both still alive?" The surprise was clear in Kanji's tone.

"More like Yu ran into a Reaper. We defeated it with the help of the Thieves." Naoto reiterated before she reached for the car keys in her pocket. "We should get going. Ren-kun is waiting for us."

They all started to head to the car as Kanji threw his bag over his shoulder. "Who's this Ren person?"

"We'll explain once we get to the car." Naoto informed her boyfriend.

"Alright." Kanji nodded accepting that explanation for the moment.

After they got to the car, Naoto and Yu started to explain what the whole situation was in a way Kanji could understand. Kanji was always a little slow on the uptake, but Naoto had become quite the expert at explaining things in a Kanji friendly way. As they approached Leblanc, Yu texted Ren they were close so the teen could meet him and Morgana outside by the road. Like clockwork, Ren was walking up just as Naoto pulled up and quickly slipped into the car before anyone could really notice him. As soon as they got into the car Ren pulled down his hood and looked at the large guy that occupied the back with him.

"Ren-kun, Morgana. This is Kanji Tatsumi. My boyfriend and a fellow member of the investigation team." Naoto called to the teen as she glanced in her rear view mirror.

"Hey. Just call me Kanji. I don't like any of that san or senpai crap." Kanji smiled at the teenager.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Ren Amamiya." Ren bowed slightly to the older man.

"So you're Kanji." Morgana remarked as he slipped out of Ren's bag.

"What the hell! Ya actually are a cat!" Kanji exclaimed in surprise before he grabbed Morgana.

"Hey what?!" Morgana didn't know how to react as Kanji picked him and started to pet him. "What do you think you'-? Oh! Right there! Yeah... that feels so good." Kanji seemed to know how to properly pet a cat and Morgana quickly became putty in his hands.

"We told you he was a cat Kanji." Yu said from the passenger seat.

"Yeah but when you said cat I more figured something like Teddie; not a real freaking cat! Granted I ain't complainin' this guy is super freakin' cute." Kanji grinned down at Morgana.

"I already like this guy, but I'll have you now I'm not a real cat." Morgana stated.

"Makes sense I suppose. After all you can go into that other world so that makes ya pretty damn special." Kanji shrugged.

"Why can't Ryuji be like this guy? Could we trade Ryuji for him?" Morgana shot Ren a hopeful look.

Ren sighed shaking his head. "We aren't replacing anyone. We are growing."

"Fine…" Morgana sighed as he sat down on Kanji's lap.

"So who's this Ryuji person?" Kanji asked

"One of the Phantom Thieves. He kind of reminds me of you Kanji. He's also your best friend isn't he Ren?" Yu informed from the front seat.

"Yes." Ren answered simply. "I believe Shirogane-san's reports states him as. 'A loud, energetic boy that needs to do so to talk over his peers; who seems to hold him in little regard at times. His intentions range from perverse to delinquent but it would seem he holds a wealth of loyalty to those around him which is by far his best attribute"

"So you read my report?" Naoto asked glancing at Ren in the rear view mirror.

"Makoto was given Sae's copy and she gave it to me last night. It's quite detailed. I was a bit surprised how much you knew Naoto." Ren commented, sounding impressed.

"Well both Yu and I did do interviews with your friends the night you were captured and the day after we got you back. We had to get caught up quickly or we never would have been able to save you." Naoto turned the car into the familiar underground parking lot of Rise's condo. "Honestly Makoto was your best advocate, she understood the urgency we needed to get you out and held nothing back. Even though she didn't know us she answered all of our question honestly and inspired us in how we could fit into the plan that was already in motion."

"I see." Ren pondered as everyone got out of the car and Morgana jumped back into Ren's bag.

"Congratulations by the way." Yu remarked to his young protégé with a slick grin.

"Thanks." Ren returned the grin with one of his own as he pulled his bag up on his shoulder.

The group all headed to the elevators that headed up to Rise's condo. The living room was empty when they arrived but the smells from the kitchen seemed a strong indicator were everyone was. Naoto grabbed Kanji as they entered the apartment, heading in the direction of the room Naoto had been using while they were here in Tokyo. That just left Yu with Ren. Ren put down his bag on the couch letting Morgana out before giving Yu a look that told Yu he had a question. Yu returned the look with a passive one of his own silently giving the teenager his full attention.

"Yu-Senpai… What does it mean for a Persona to evolve?" Ren asked.

Yu let a pleasant look linger on his face. "So you achieved a true bond?"

"A true bond?" Ren questioned.

"Yeah. There are two ways a Persona can grow. When you, the wild card, reach a true bond with someone or they come to a realization about their true selves in the face of great hardships. I can't say I understand Personas entirely, after all there is much we don't know about them. I do know quite a bit as I am a wild card, but beyond what I learned from Igor and Margaret, that's pretty much it. I know someone by the name of Mitsuru Kirijo who is probably as close to an expert on them as they get. I'm sure there are things even she doesn't know. All of my friends have the third incarnation of their Personas and have had them since our time in high school." Yu started to explain before he sighed. "Granted in the past their Persona have reverted back to their basic forms from unknown reasons but that was shortly after our final battle with Izanami and honestly the fatigue from that battle probably affected us all. We had two incidents pretty much right after that battle. One involving the return of the midnight channel which turned into the P-1 gran prix, someone named Shadow Labrys was manipulating everything the first time around. The other involved one of Rise's debut events after she left being an idol for a while. That one was by far the weirdest because the world we got dragged into was here in Tokyo, but it was a non-violent place and we had to dance to beat the shadows that got dragged into that world."

Ren looked like he was about to say something but Morgana cut him off before the words could leave his mouth. "Dance?" Morgana questioned from his spot on the couch, his tone seemed to echo almost disbelief.

"Yes. Dance," Yu explained calmly.

Ren paused for a minute thinking. "So if I get a true bond with all of my friends, all of their Persona should change?" Ren asked as he put his hand to his chin thinking.

"In theory, yes. When they change they should gain more power as well." Yu educated his teenage companion.

"Got it!" The gleam in Ren's eye pointed towards the fact he seemed to have a new goal.

"Hey are you two going to continue to stand there chatting or come in and enjoy some brunch?" Rise called from the door that lead to the kitchen.

Yu paused apprehensively, instantly blocking Ren before he could approach the kitchen. There had been many attempts throughout the years to teach the girls how to cook, if Naoto wasn't with them it still wasn't safe to eat anything provided by them. Yu loved Rise but the idol still couldn't cook anything that didn't involve Tofu. Anything involving Tofu was 100 percent safe and actually really good, but too many Mystery Food X gave Yu bad flash backs. He was normally the one that cooked meals for those around him and that was an arrangement he was completely fine with. Rise seemed to notice Yu's apprehension and rolled her eyes.

"Yosuke cooked most of it. I just did what he asked." Rise announced with a bit of a huff.

"Good then it's safe." Yu let out the breath he had been holding.

The look Yu got from Ren meant that Ren didn't understand the danger he could have just been in. Granted Yukiko and Chie weren't here and if that was the case, Yu would have just removed Ren completely. The kid had enough problems and had no business being subjected to Mystery Food X; at least if Yu had anything to say about it. Yosuke after starting to date Yukiko had called him one night and told him he needed urgent cooking lessons if he was going to survive being with Yukiko and not have a sudden totally believable death from food poisoning. Since then Yosuke had been learning to cook both by himself and with Yu's help.

Knowing the coast was clear, Yu headed into the kitchen to find out what Yosuke was making. Ren and Morgana both followed after him. From the smell that had been wafting from the kitchen, Yu figured Yosuke had been making Okonomiyaki and as he walked in that was confirmed. A few large plates of the traditional Japanese savory breakfast pancakes sat out on the kitchen island ready to be consumed. Yosuke was just washing up some of the dishes and nodded to the men as they came in. Teddie sat at the dining table already devouring a piece as Rise moved to get a piece for herself.

"I just finished making the Okonomiyaki, it's warm and fresh so dig in. I figured since you guys had to wake up early to grab Kanji I could at least make breakfast." He looked at Ren and Morgana. "I didn't know if you guys had breakfast yet but help yourself. You're part of the group so I made enough for everyone."

Yu grabbed himself some breakfast and soon after Naoto and Kanji joined them; everyone sat down at the table for a group breakfast. As plates were cleaned of food then washed and everyone had their fill of Yosuke's fantastic cooking, a chat spurred about the plans they had today. The plan was to head to the circus and tackle the next show. Which one it would be was a mystery, but hopefully they'd get out just a bit after Shujin Academy would let out. That was because now that Ren understood what 'true bonds' were, his next target happened to be Ryuji. Morgana still seemed skeptical about the idea of 'true bonds' but Yu figured once he saw Makoto's new Persona he'd probably want a 'true bond' too.

Once the planned was solidified everyone got ready before moving to head out. Again two cars were needed and Ren was once again merged with Teddie's suit. Once they arrived at the circus, it was all business. Kanji needed both a codename and a badge to get in as he had made the predictable choice to come with them despite his jet lag. As Teddie quickly put his bear costume back on, the rest of the group all tried to figure out a new codename for their companion. Granted once Kanji saw both Joker and Morgana in their Phantom Thieves attire, you could say he was instantly impressed.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about. This kid has style!" Kanji stepped up to Joker examining his outfit. "That's some quality material too."

"We forgot to mention our friend here runs a textile shop. He may not look it but he's got an eye for design and cute things." Naoto explained.

Mona looked up at Kanji. "Of course! We Thieves are the pinnacle of style."

"Naoto!" A childish voice cut through the air as the child Akechi appeared from behind one of the circus carts and instantly clung to Naoto.

"Hello, Goro-kun" Naoto's personality seemed to instantly switch as she bent down to the young kid. "See I told you we'd be back!"

The young boy instantly gave up his cling on Naoto's pants instead throwing his arms around her neck. "And you brought everyone back to play with me!" He gave a large toothy grin to everyone around.

"Who is the kid?" Kanji asked clearly not super comfortable with some random kid getting that close to Naoto.

"This is Goro-kun. He is a fragment of Goro Akechi, the teenager we are trying to change the heart of." Naoto explained to her boyfriend.

"Yeah but he looks like he could be in elementary school." Kanji countered clearly not fully grasping the fragment part of Naoto's explanation.

"That's why he's a fragment! He is a representation of the childhood Akechi had to abandon to grow up too fast." Naoto corrected slower this time so Kanji could fully understand. Naoto was the one that normally had to explain things to Kanji because she after all was the smarter one between the two of them. Everyone just followed some kind of unwritten rule to let Naoto do the majority of explaining things to Kanji, after all when she explained things Kanji got less riled up.

"Ah." Kanji nodded clearly understanding.

Joker snapped his fingers. "Boulder..." Pulling the conversation back to Kanji's codename.

Rise chuckled. "I'll second that one."

"Me too it's fits him!" Teddie cheered.

"Boulder? I like it! It sounds manly" Kanji nodded.

"Boulder it is then." Mona nodded. "Now we just need to get him a badge and we can head back into the circus."

"Princess do you have any targets for us?" Naoto asked.

"I can, give me a second. Oracle's scanning power was a lot better than mine, but I think I can manage." Rise said as her Persona appeared behind her. A few long second passed as they all waited for a target before Rise spoke again. "The one at nine o'clock. He has what we need."

Yu glanced in the direction of the police officer. He was currently trying to direct traffic. Problem was there was no traffic to direct. So he just stood there out in the open miming to a bunch of cars that weren't there. Yu almost felt sorry for the shadow as Ren rushed forward and pulled out his gun. Several shots rang out as Joker with a flair of his own took down the shadow with just his gun alone.

"Why didn't we do that in the first place instead of using the van last time?" Yosuke asked.

"Ammo." Joker replied as he picked up the badge from the ground and tossed it to Kanji.

"Ammo? You are using a fake gun to blast through shadows and you still need to worry about ammo." Yosuke sounded surprise.

"Yeah, having infinite ammo isn't something realistic so all of us Thieves only get a set amount per Metaverse trip." Mona explained to Yosuke.

"What about you Agent?" Yosuke glanced at the other detective.

"It's different for me, I come into this other world with a gun loaded but I never actually use any of those bullets." Naoto pried herself from the young child that hung onto her before she pulled out her revolver from her holster. "This other word seems to supply me with ammunition, it's just as cognitive as Joker's gun. However I've never reached a limit on it, but my weapon is quite real as Joker's isn't."

"Huh." Yosuke shrugged letting the conversation drop.

The group moved towards the entrance of the big top, it became clear their actions from the day before had an effect on the circus world. Sae's billboard now had a large red x over it with the words 'canceled' written along one of the vertical lines of the 'x'. Only three boards remained and if the acts on the billboard lined up with how the show progressed, they'd be facing Shido next. Hopefully this Shido would be a good practice against the one they'd be fighting on the cruise ship Palace.

"Na… err damn… Agent! Fuck, this codename thing is going to be fricking hard. Anyways is that you?" Kanji stumbled over his words as he pointed towards the billboard.

Naoto didn't even respond, she grabbed Kanji and child Akechi's hand. Quickly placing Kanji's badge on the box office counter before pulling him and Akechi into the tent. The rest of the group exchanged a look before following after them. Like before the whole tent was cloaked in darkness with the floor casting off an illuminating glow that lead once again to the bleachers. The bleachers had apparently been repaired or just reverted back to how they had been before Sae had trashed them the day before. As they all took a seat in the bleachers the spotlight once again turned on predictably panning over to the two talk show hosts.

"Tonight we've got a real show for you." The male started.

"Mhhm! Yes we do! Today we get to meet the man who promises to steer this country in the right direction with his muscles! Everyone give it up for Masayoshi Shido!" The female announced.

The young Akechi was the only one to clap as the spotlight swiveled around to a different ring than Sae had used the day before. The spotlight fixed on Shido as he stood in the middle of the circus ring. The politician had a large grin on his face as he flexed some exaggerated muscle he clearly didn't have in the real world. More spotlights turned on showcasing all the weights around him and among the objects another circus cage illuminated just outside of the ring. While the cage wasn't illuminated enough because the spotlights were focused on the ring, Yu did swear he saw movement within it.

Silence lapsed over the group as they focused on the man before them. Shido flexed several times before he stepped up to statue that looked like someone crying. "Behold! As the man that will carry the weight of the people's discomfort, I lift this weight!" Shido reached down and grabbed the statue.

But nothing happened.

Clearly Shido was struggling to pick up the statue, but he just couldn't. Several veins in his forehead seemed to pop slightly as he struggled before he just let go and moved onto the next thing he was going to lift. This time his weight was a large good luck symbol. "Behold! As the man that will lead this country into a prosperous future, I lift this weight!"

Again nothing happened as Shido again struggled with the weight.

Once again Shido tried for about 20 seconds longer to lift the weight, but it was clear he had no chance. Some strongman he was turning out to be. Yu glanced to his side to see Joker leaning forward. While his mask and the low light obscured most of the teenager's face, Yu could almost feel the intensity radiate off him. His left gloved hand, was playing with his dagger; flipping the knife back and forth in his fingers. It was if he expect to spring forward any minute and drive it into Shido's heart. Yu understood how barely contained the teen was, and reached for his katana. If Joker was going to dart forward to face his enemy, Yu was only going to be half a step behind him.

Shido moved to a new weight this one was group of several statues all bound together. "Behold! This country needs my Leadership, I lift this weight!" Like all previous attempts Shido was turning into a horrible strongman that could lift nothing. Shido didn't really struggle this time before he moved onto the next weight. This next one Shido moved to was the largest weight of them all. It took the form of a large set of dumbbells that happened to be impossibly large. "Behold. Here is my ego! I lift this weight!"

This time the unexpected happened. Shido grabbed the weight and lifted it above his head. A satisfied look appeared on the vile man's face as he proudly held the weight above his head. All seemed well before the weight begun to grow before everyone eyes. It ballooned bigger and bigger, making the man underneath it struggle to keep it above his head. He dropped to one knee, but the weight just kept getting bigger. Any sane person might have dropped the weight then, but Shido continued to hold it up as it started to morph into one of those American cartoon weights that characters use to try and drop on other characters. Yu caught Naoto shielding the young Akechi's eyes before the weight did the totally expected thing and crushed Shido beneath it. There was no gore; just one second Shido holding the weight up, the next second it comes crashing down and Shido was gone. Like a cartoon almost.

The whole group looked at each other in mock shock and disbelief at what just happened. It was Joker who moved first. Darting towards the ring, dagger out as if there was an enemy there that needed to be struck down. Yu caught the masked man's movement and got up merely a second behind. Joker closed the distance between him and the weight, running up to stab it with his dagger as if to make sure it posed no threat to anyone. The weapon clanged off the solid metal weight before Joker back-flipped. Bending down low, the intensity in his glare was solely focused on where Shido had disappeared. Yu stepped up to the weight, nudging it with his foot but it felt pretty solid.

"Well that gave us no information about how Shido would fight." Mona sighed as he entered the ring along with everyone else.

"Yeah," Rise stepped up to Joker and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can relax, his cognition is gone…"

"Tsk." Joker sneered before he slowly relaxed.

While the others had come to stare at the weight, Yu caught Naoto and the young Akechi head for the cage instead. Yu pulled his attention from the weight and stepped up behind his detective partner. With the lights it was hard to see into the cage, but a figure could be seen huddled in the corner. The closer the two detectives got to the cage, the smaller the figure tried get as it seemed to slink further into the corner of cage.

The young Akechi ran up to it and climbed up to the bars so he could look inside. "It's okay they are friends."

"They can't be friends… I tried to kill one of them… And other is way out of my league…" A depressed voice called from inside of the cage.

"No. You're wrong, they saved me. So they can definitely save you." The young Akechi thrust his arms through the bars reaching for the person huddled in the corner.

"How can you be so sure…?" There was a sigh in his voice before the figure slowly rose to his feet. "But I can't really lie to myself, can I?"

The figure stepped into the meager light that filtered into the cage to reveal a new Akechi. This one was thin and looked like he hadn't eaten a good meal in days. His eyes were bloodshot and had bags under them like he had been sobbing for some time before they arrived. He also had a dirty look to him, even though he wore the signature Akechi suit, as if he had been living on the streets. While older than the child Akechi, this one wasn't as old as his current self. 12-13ish by Yu's estimation. Not old enough to be a high schooler, but too old to be elementary. Slowly the rest of group filter over from the weight to the cage.

"Look its Naoto, our idol. She came here to save us!" Young Akechi informed his older self.

"Where is the key?" Naoto asked as she stepped up to the bars beside the younger Akechi.

"There is no need, I've unlocked it a while ago… But where else is there to go? It's not like anyone wants me." The young teen pointed towards the large weight. "He most certainly didn't want me."

"Well we want you." Naoto moved around the cage and opened the door reaching in for the boy.

He froze as he looked at Naoto before he recoiled back as if he had been struck. "Why would you want me?"

"Because she understand you and so do I!" Joker's voice cut through everything as he too stepped up to cage.

Akechi fled to the back of his cage as Joker stepped up. "I'm worthless. I was expected to die after my mother, but I was too much of a coward!" The boy let out a chuckle laced with madness that broke something inside of Yu at the sound of it. "I'm so worthless that I can't even take my own life! The only thing I'm good for is that other woman's machinations. Maybe they'll kill me, but I cling to some hope that someone might come rescue me from this fate, but I know it's a lie! I'll die alone there in that place but." There was life that suddenly flashed in his eyes as he glanced towards the weight. "My death will mean something than, right?"

Naoto suddenly closed the distance between her and the boy and encircled him in a hug. Yu could see tears starting to form at the corners of Naoto's eyes. "I'm sorry, I wish I would have come sooner." Naoto whispered.

The boy froze under Naoto's touch before he just begun to sob. The young Akechi jumped down from the outside of the cage before running around to enter it. Naoto held the younger teen as he just sobbed; clinging to Naoto's coat as he did so. Yu leaned against the cage as the sound of sobs filled every inch of the large tent. It was the sound of someone whose soul was broken, but also the first time someone reached out and tried to mend their pain. Akechi was definitely far more complex a person than it would originally seem. Yu was beginning to see what Naoto always seemed to see and why this boy needed to be saved.

Kanji stepped up to Yu and leaned against the cage with him. "This guy looks like he needs someone to teach him how to be a man. If Naoto believes he is someone that needs to be saved then I'm on board."

Yu nodded to his longtime friend. Understanding that Kanji needed to let someone know that while he had his apprehension about what Naoto was trying to do; those were all gone now. Kanji had become just as committed to the cause as everyone else here. Yu patted his old friend on the shoulder and just waited for the sounds of sobbing to end.


	15. Chapter 14

Ren pointed to the blond haired boy standing on the corner of the street. Yu pulled the car over stopping it in front of Ryuji. Ren's best friend clearly didn't recognize the car and was clearly expecting Ren to just walk up to him. Rolling down the front passenger window, Ryuji had a surprised look on his face before he followed Ren's signal to get into the back of the car. Yosuke greeted Ryuji as he got in before Yu pulled the car out and back onto the busy streets.

"Where we going Ren?" Ryuji asked, eyeing the adults.

"The best ramen place in the city." Yosuke smirked.

"Ah so we are heading to Ogikubo then?" Ryuji suddenly sounded excited.

"No." Yu called from the driver's seat.

"Yeah but all the ramen shops are in Ogikubo, most of the ones outside of it are pretty lame 'cause only the best thrive in Ogikubo." Ryuji explained folding his arms over his chest.

"Trust us, this place is so far from subpar it could be in Ogikubo but it's not. We wouldn't take ya to a place that we didn't personally recommend." Yosuke explained.

"Well let's see what this place has got. I'm up for tryin' something new." Ryuji sounded even more excited to try this new place.

After the Palace, the group had decided to split up. Kanji and the girls decided to head back to the condo. Both Naoto and Rise had work to do and Kanji just wanted to take a nap. Teddie was going to go with him, but Rise said she could use his help. Teddie then wanted to stay with the ladies. Morgana didn't want to hang out with Ryuji so he was dropped off at Sakura's place to go hang out with Futaba. The cat clearly knew what she was working on but refused to say what it was. Ren knew he'd find out soon enough so he really wasn't going to press the issue. Either way that just left Yosuke and Yu, as Yosuke was going back in a few days Yu wanted to just hang out with his best friend. They'd be all getting ramen at that place Yu had taken Ren a few night before. Ren figured he was close to a true bond with Ryuji, after all Ryuji was his best friend but it just needed a little push.

"Good luck Ren, remember you can't force it." Yu called to his young protégé as he pulled the car into a parking spot.

Ren glanced at his mentor. "Yeah." He got out of the car and glanced at Ryuji. "I think I got this Yu-senpai!" There was a confidence to Ren's voice that seemed to make Yu smirk in return back at him.

"Senpai?" Ryuji's voice echoed behind Ren. "Jeez aren't you two buddy buddy?"

"I'd hope so. I did spend the night at his girlfriend place after we went for some midnight ramen." Ren casually explained glancing towards his best friend.

"W-wait! For REAL?! You slept over at Risette's house? You've been to Risette's house?! Midnight ramen? Why didn't you tell me?" Ryuji was clearly flustered.

Ren thought about it a minute. "Yu-senpai, do you think we could use Rise-san's condo to meet tomorrow?"

"That's probably a better idea then using Leblanc." Yu took out his phone to no doubt make arrangements with everyone via the group chat before he looked at Ryuji before looking back at Ren. "I take it you didn't tell him about last night either?"

"No." Ren calmly remarked.

Ryuji looked at Ren before he threw his arm around his shoulders pulling him down. "Keeping stuff from me? Your best friend of all people?!"

"I'm dating Makoto." Ren said flatly as he quickly got free of Ryuji's grasp and headed after Yu and Yosuke towards the diner.

Ryuji stood there for a minute. Ren didn't know if it was how he had delivered the information or the information itself that caused Ryuji to look that stunned. It was more than likely a combination of the two, but it was pretty humorous to watch his best friend stumble with the information he was just presented.

"REN!" Was the first word that came out Ryuji's mouth before he ran and caught up with Ren. "You need to tell me all the details! How did you successfully do it? Seriously Makoto? The student council prez?! Uh, so you have a thing for older women, can't say I don't see the appeal. Especially when she is Queen. Seriously though, I always pictured you going with Ann. That body man… She is definitely hot; too bad for her personality." Ryuji sighed. "How long were you plannin' on keeping this all from me?!"

Ren glanced at his best friend. "Why do you think I invited you out for ramen?"

"I'm goin' to need to know everything man! Don't hold back." Ryuji grinned.

Ren just nodded as he headed into the small diner. Yu and Yosuke had just finished ordering and moved to sit down at the same spot Ren had sat with Yu a few days before. They chatted idly about various things not heeding the teens. It was never really in the plan for them all to hang out together. This was purely for Ren and Ryuji to bond, but Yu and Yosuke weren't going to pass up an opportunity to hang out too. It was just proof to Ren that even if he did achieve a true bond, it didn't just end there. Ryuji ordered first and Ren went after him before they both took a seat at the bar top counter. The diner wasn't super crowded as it was about an hour before one could expect the dinner rush, but it was still fairly crowded.

"This place does seem pretty awesome, but the proof will be the taste." Ryuji stated as he looked around. "Like one of those hole in the wall places that have the best food. So you were here with Yu? When was that?"

Ren who wasn't known for being the most talkative person, just explained everything to Ryuji. There was nothing to hide after all. Ryuji learned about his late night adventure with Yu, sleeping over at Risette's place, Akechi's Palace, and lastly his getting together with Makoto. Ryuji had a million questions, but Ren just calmly responded until his best friend was up to date on everything that had happened in the past week. Finally a woman set their Ramen in front of them.

"Seriously Makoto." Ryuji shook his head. "Good job man but it's just kind of hard to believe." Ryuji picked up his chop sticks and looked at his Ramen. "Ahh this is the perfect way to bond, over some ramen. Granted it's always trainin' or Ramen with us isn't it?"

Ren nodded to his best friend.

"Oh boy! Do I got news for you since you haven't been around at school and all. The track team's up and runnin' again. Yamauchi got taken down pretty quick. You know Takeishi's mom is the PTA prez, right? He told her EVERYTHING. After that, she came stormin' in with the other parents and forbid the whole scoutin' plan. Wish I coulda seen the look on Yamauchi's face. I mean, the school can't ignore the PTA. And as a result, the track team's back. Our old coach's fillin' in for now. Man, it serves that dick right! What a great feelin'! I think they might even go far in the meet."

Ren could feel Ryuji's enthusiasm radiate from him. "We can't lose either."

"Hell yeah! Aw crap, the ramen's gonna get soggy. Let's eat!" Ryuji exclaimed before he dug into the food before him.

Ren followed his best friends lead and also started to eat his ramen. Yu was definitely on to something for even the different kind of ramen Ren had was fantastic. This place was top tier and Ren hoped he'd be able to come here a few times with his friends before he had to leave in a few months. That is if they didn't all die because of Shido or Akechi. Still those thoughts were better left for another time, Ren was here to hang out with Ryuji and that was all he wanted to focus on.

"Phew, that was awesome… Yu got some great tastes!" Ryuji grin before he paused and stared at the empty bowl of ramen. A sigh echoed from him before he started to talk again. "To tell the truth, I was scared of facin' those guys straight up. I-I couldn't stand how much they hated me. It only just made me think of how stupid I was… Most of all, it makes me remember how I lost my place with them." Ryuji shook his head before looking towards Ren again. "Hey, this ain't like me, but… I managed to change 'cause you were here helpin' me. I got you all wrapped up in this shit, but you stayed with me 'til the bitter end. …You didn't abandon me. So… Thanks, man."

"You're welcome." Ren affirmed with a solid nod.

Ryuji let a light chuckle escape him as he wiped at his nose. "…It's funny, huh? This started out as us trainin' for the Phantom Thieves. How'd it end up like this? Either way, it's my turn now. If anything comes up, you tell me. I'll help you with whatever you need… Even with stupid stuff."

The two teenagers nodded to each other in a manly understanding. They were best friends and while it was known before it was said now; they had each others back no matter what. Ren could feel the strong bond he had with Ryuji, it was different then the bond he had with Makoto was it was just as strong. Suddenly Ryuji closed his eyes and at that moment Ren knew he had succeeded. Another true bond.

"I can feel it... My new power..." Ryuji whispered before he pumped his fist. "All right! Now I have that off my chest, let's do this! First up: The Phantom Thieves! I'll be counting' on you leader. And you can count on me too! Now I got all this energy… Shall we race to the station?"

"I got a better idea!" Ren slyly commented before he got up and headed over to Yu and Yosuke.

"Mission success. You guys still up for going?"

Yosuke glanced at Ryuji before nodding. "I'm down."

"Count me in." Yu nodded reaching into his jacket to take out a gray pair of glasses.

Ren nodded. Everyone paid and left the small diner just as the dinner rush started to file in. Moving around the building Ren pulled out his phone. The world faded and soon all four men were no longer standing in an alley but the entrance to Mementos. Both Yosuke and Yu slipped on their glasses as they pulled out their weapons. Skull looked around a bit confused but still ready for anything.

"So let's see your new Persona Skull." Joker said as he pulled at his red gloves, a smirk playing at the corners of his face.

Skull grinned wildly. "Alright let's show 'em Seiten Taisei!"

Instantly the monkey king appeared before the group, spinning its staff in a flourish. It looked more than ready to fight and it definitely seemed more powerful than Skull's previous Persona. A crackle of lighting echoed from the dark cloud it stood upon, as it looked around with a grin. The other day with Queen they had only touched the first few layers of Mementos to test out Anat but with this party Joker knew they could push their luck a little further and put Skull's new Persona through its paces.

"Everyone ready?" Joker asked.

"Hell yeah!" Skull echoed back slamming his fist into his palm and cracking his knuckles.

"It'll make up for the disappointment that happened in Akechi's Palace." Yosuke flipped one of his kunai in his hand as he spoke.

"I'll navigate and support." Yu adjusted his glasses as he smirked.

"You've been waiting too long for this opportunity haven't you?" Yosuke asked a bit dead panned.

"Yes," Yu reached out crushing an arcana card in his hand, there was an undeniable excitement to his voice.

"Which Persona are you using?" Yosuke asked.

"One I've been waiting for the right opportunity to use." Yu smirked to his best friend. "Kaguya hime though, if you are so curious."

"Jeez, I almost forgot that Yu has that same wild card thing you got Joker." Skull commented looking towards Joker. "You gonna use anything fancy today?"

Joker thought about it before he glanced towards the blue cell door in the corner of Mementos. He knew there was some new Persona he could make and the twins were less… brutal now that he had acquired all the Persona they needed for their list. Still entering that room always made him feel something was off. However if Skull was celebrating his newest Persona, maybe a new one for him would add to the fun.

"Be right back." Joker called to the others before he stepped up to the blue jail door.

"There he goes again… He's gonna zone out for a few minutes then come back." Skull sighed.

"So you guys don't see the twin warden lolis guarding the blue prison door?" Yu asked looking at the other two already knowing the answer but wanting to see the reactions.

"The what?!" Yosuke exclaimed eyes slightly wide.

"T-T-Twin Warden L-Lolis?" Skull stammered clearly trying to get a mental picture.

"Yeah, Joker never told you about them? I mean they are constantly abusing him from what I understand." Yu cocked his head purely enjoying where this conversation as going. "Maybe Joker's into that kind of thing..."

"N-n-no way." Skull shook his head. "Wait he has a girlfriend?! Granted she does seem the type…" Skull looked away his face starting to get red under his mask as if he was putting things together.

"You're horrible at times you know that partner?" Yosuke looked towards his best friend clearly understanding what was going on.

"I have been nothing but honest!" Yu smoothly explained pushing up his glasses but Yosuke wasn't buying it.

"Honest about what?" Joker suddenly asked a curious look reflecting behind his mask.

"Joker… Who are these Twin loli?" Skull asked, suddenly grabbing onto Joker's waist coat.

Joker blinked at the comment as he looked down at his best friend. Twin Loli? Like a lightning bolt Joker suddenly realized exactly who Skull was talking about as he glanced back at Caroline and Justine. It took a few more seconds to click how Skull knew about the two of them before he caught the smirk Yu was desperately trying to hide.

"Inmate! What are you filling your friends head with about us?!" Caroline demanded behind him.

"This is a very serious question, I urge you inmate not to lie." Justine leveled a firm gaze on Joker.

"…" Joker didn't know how to respond as Caroline started to stomp over to him, he could only feel his face get a bit paler.

"Clearly your rehabilitation is still far off, maybe we need to teach you a lesson ourselves." Caroline growled.

Joker was just about to back up before Yu stepped in front of him, putting himself between him and the angry warden. "I assure you his rehabilitation is right on track. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to further it." Yu turned and grabbed Joker pulling him away.

The twins blinked but didn't chase after Joker or Yu. Skull or Yosuke who had no clue how much unforetold danger Joker had been in mere seconds ago followed after their two retreating friends. After clearing the escalators that led down and into the first floor of Mementos, Yu finally let go of Joker. Joker glanced behind them just to affirm that the two were not following him before giving Yu an intense glare. Yu just returned Joker's glare with a small smirk, like a cat that caught a canary.

"Caroline and Justine are going to put me through hell the next time I see them." Joker informed his older mentor.

"So wait, the Twin loli are real?!" Yosuke suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes." Joker sighed. "I don't know why only Yu-senpai and I can see them but they are definitely there, and are going to kill me next time I need to use the velvet room."

"I suppose it would make sense that he has a velvet room too. Are the twin like your Margaret?" Yosuke asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, but he has a much different relationship with them than what I did with Margaret. Margaret was my friend, Caroline and Justine are…" Yu started but was cut off.

"They are devils. Small blond haired she devils who take pleasure from inflicting pain. …Wait, you told your friends about the velvet room?" Joker asked surprised.

"Of course. I had no reason to hide it from them." Yu casually explained after a small chuckle.

"I feel like I'm being left out. What is a velvet room?" Skull questioned looking over the group.

"It's the place I zone out to when I'm gaining new Personas. It's a prison, were I'm bound in chains and am forced to put my Persona though executions to gain new one. The whole place is sadistic and behind it all is a long nosed man named Igor who keeps going on and on about my rehabilitation." Joker tried to tell Skull but the confused look on his face meant he was having trouble believing fully.

"A prison?" Yosuke looked startled but clearly believing Joker. "Kingpin wasn't yours like a limo or something?"

"Yes, and Aigis described hers as an elevator going upwards." Yu folded his arms across his chest as he thought.

"So this velvet room is a real place, Joker has twin loli wardens that abuse him, the room looks like a prison, and is run by some dude named Igor?" Skull put it all together.

"Basically," Joker responded simply.

"That's some real messed up shit man." Skull patted Joker on the shoulder in a consoling action. "Now I'm kind of glad I'm not a wildcard like you."

"… Thanks…" Joker deadpanned.

"Hey are we going to test out some Personas or what? We came here to do that right?" Yosuke spun his kunai around his finger before he grabbed it and pointed it down the tracks.

"Let's go." Joker took off no longer wanting to think of his twin jailers and the wraith they may inflict on him in the future.

* * *

I have to wonder if I'm doing something wrong because I'm not getting any reviews... I dunno... Can someone tell me what I'm doing wrong?


	16. Chapter 15

November 27 Sunday

* * *

The sun had been shining for about an hour or two by now. Yu had risen just before the sun had started to peak over the horizon. Kanji had joined him for a morning working out in the condo's private gym as he was used to waking up early to get his mom's textile shop ready for the day. By the time they got back, Yosuke was already up and making coffee. After a quick shower, the three of them just sat and chatted in the kitchen before Yu glanced at the clock and realized it was an hour before the teenagers were going to start to show up. Last night it had been fully decided that everyone was going to meet at Rise's condo. It had way more space then Leblanc and as long as security knew to expect a bunch of teenagers it really wasn't that big of a deal.

Rise had made arrangement with security last night after she got back from the production studio with Teddie. Inoue-san was really pushing Rise to release a Christmas single for the company's collaborative Christmas album. Kanami who was currently on tour with the rest of Kanamin's Kitchen had really convinced her in the end to take part in the album. With all the Phantom thief chaos happening here in Tokyo, Rise was committed to help out but she couldn't ignore the studio's call. She'd be splitting her time more between her two duties. It was going to be stressful no doubt for the idol but Yu was committed to helping her in any way possible.

Pouring a second cup of coffee he glanced at his other friend. "We should get everyone up."

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point. I'll go get the bear up. Kanji I trust you can get Naoto." Yosuke stretched as he spoke before he took another long swing from his coffee cup.

"Yeah should be no problem." Kanji nodded before he glanced at Yu and blinked as if remembering something. "I think Naoto wanted to talk to you. Something about Mitsuru Kirijo… I really don't fucking remember much more than that to be honest."

Yu raised a brow at the name. "That's our employer Kanji, but I'll talk to her when Naoto gets up. Thanks for the info."

"Just glad I remembered." Kanji turned and headed out of the kitchen no doubt to wake up his girlfriend.

Yu watched him leave before grabbing his secondary cup of coffee and heading towards the master bedroom. The room was fairly dark except for a few rogue streaks of light that filtered in through the blackout curtains. The rays offered just enough light to navigate the room, allowing Yu to place the fresh cup of coffee on the night stand next to Rise's sleeping form. Rise had crawled into bed sometime after 12 last night so it was no surprise she was still sound asleep by now. Walking back over to the curtain he opened them up causing all the sunlight to flood the room. This caused Rise to stir slightly, throwing the blanket over her head and groan at the influx of light. Sitting down on the bed next to her Yu patiently waited for his girlfriend to fully wake up. Slowly two arms snaked out from under the blanket and pulled Yu down onto the bed.

Rise snuggled up to Yu's back. "5 more minutes" came a sleepy voice from behind him.

"The kids will be here in an hour." Yu informed his girlfriend.

There was a pregnant pause before he felt Rise start stir and released her boyfriend. "Fine… The show must go on."

Yu slowly got up as Rise did. Rise offered him a sleepy smile before she stretched and folded her legs under her. Yu followed her gaze to the window before he looked back at her. Rise's hair was down and she wore a large t-shirt that actually hid the figure he knew was under it. Honestly at that moment she was light years from the perfectly cultivated image she displayed to the world, she was just Rise the woman he fell in love with. As she looked back at him, she raised her brow at him as he just enjoyed watching her.

"Did I forget to wash off some of my make up off last night?" Rise grumbled as she touched her face.

"No, I'm just admiring your beauty." Yu leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

"Beauty…?" Rise rolled her eyes. "I just rolled out of bed, I am nothing but gross and frumpy"

"I still think you're beautiful." Yu grabbed for the coffee mug on the night stand and handed it to her.

Rise graciously accepted the cup and instantly started to drink. "It's your job as my boyfriend to say that, I've been around your wiles long enough to not fall for them." Rise informed him between sips. "Granted I'll never tire of hearing them from you." That last bit was followed by a sly grin over the coffee cup.

"How was it at the studio last night?" Yu asked.

Rise sighed. "They want me to do a music video to release with the single. I keep trying to say 'no I'll just do the track' but Inoue-san believes he can pull off the shoot at a film studio here in Tokyo and it'll only take two days… If you add that to the time it'll take in the recording studio they believe they can pull it all off before the 20th. I don't know why but I let them talk me into it under the stipulation I get to stay here in Tokyo. Good news is, I won't be working over Christmas." Rise took a long sip from her mug.

"Did Teddie actually help you last night?" Yu questioned.

"Yes actually quite a bit. I had to admit I was super surprised how well he speaks English. Yosuke was right, that bear had a lot of empty space between his ears but there is just somethings he excels at. With his help, I think I can actually release the track in English. Which my international fans will no doubt love." Rise finished up the cup of coffee and set the empty cup in her lap. "Ever since I did the opening for that anime I've gotten tons of international fans. Inoue-san wants me to do another opening, hopefully after all this blows over I can…" Rise sighed and looked down in her lap at the empty cup clearly thinking about something deep. Yu just let her think before he reached over and took her hand. Rise looked up at him causing her gaze to instantly soften into a small smile. "Hey Yu, where do you see yourself in a few years?"

Yu silently thought about Rise's question for a few second before he responded. "Do you really want to get married?"

Rise let a small laugh escape her lips as she set the coffee mug back on the nightstand. "Yosuke told you, didn't he? I figured he would." Rise reached up and ran her hand through her hair, tucking a part if it back behind her ear as her eyes drifted back to the window. "I know we've never really talked much about it before but I really do." Rise reached back behind her; grabbing his pillow from his side of the bed and hugging it against her chest. She kept her gaze focused on the window. "Don't be mad at me, but I've been keeping something from you. Grandma's health isn't doing so good and she'll be quitting at the tofu shop by the end of the year. Without really even thinking about it, I bought the shop from her, with enough money so she could have a very comfy retirement. I own the shop, but I'll be losing its best worker. None of my family really held my grandma's passion for Tofu, and well. I know all the recipes and I'm sure my grandma would help me in any way with the shop. I just don't know what I want to do. Do I just leave the shop as is? Do I hire people to work it?"

Rise's grandma was her idol. Out of all of her relatives, it was her grandma she spent the most time with. The old woman was gentle and kind and everything you could ever want from a grandma, she even treated Yu like a grandson. Yu knew her health wasn't doing super great but if she was leaving the tofu shop it could only mean things were getting worse. This without a doubt weighed on Rise and she had been carrying all this weight alone up until now. Yu reached over and pulled Rise on to his lap, holding her as she was doing to his pillow.

"Hey, we are in this together. We can figure this out. Together." Yu just held her tight.

"Huh, maybe your wiles still do work on me." Rise snuggled in to his arms for a few minutes longer before she slowly got up. "I should get ready, the Thieves will be over soon."

After a quick kiss on the cheek Rise headed into the room's private bathroom. Yu watched her go before he picked up the discarded coffee cup and left the room. Moving to the kitchen, he found the rest of the adults in the house. Teddie was eating some cereal along with Yosuke and Kanji. Naoto was sitting at the kitchen island looking half wake but drinking a rather large cup of coffee. Clearly his partner was having trouble rising because she had a glare that said 'don't talk to me until after coffee.' This wasn't the first time he'd seen her like this, as Naoto regularly was up at night working; that made for her being a late riser. Yu put away the cup he had used for Rise, before he leaned against the kitchen counter and waited for his partner to finish her coffee.

"Mitsuru Kirijo contacted me while you were out last night." Naoto informed her partner after she finished her first cup and was moving to attack the second.

"I heard." Yu said simply.

Naoto took another swing of morning joe as her glare softened under the effect of the caffeine. "She was quite surprised by our report. We had a long conversation going over the information we gave her as well as direct questions about the Phantom Thieves themselves. Something that surprised me the most was she knew of Futaba's mother, Wakaba Isshiki. Apparently the Kirijo group had been providing some private funding towards her research and was looking forward to what that research would yield. However Mitsuru sensed a cover-up when everything about Wakaba's research just disappeared. If we can get any more information about her death from Futaba it would be prudent to pass it on to our employer."

Yu nodded. "Seems fair, but we should be careful with how traumatizing that whole situation is for Futaba. Ren would get riled too if we tried to push the issue, he honestly thinks of her as a sister."

"Who does that remind me of?" Naoto chided with a smirk. "That aside, I agree with your assessment. Maybe it would be better talking to Sojiro. Yet from what Sae told me he doesn't know a lot either. Mitsuru is very interested in meeting the Phantom Thieves but she is currently overseas managing her group. So she expressed her intent in the possibility of sending someone to our aid should we need it. I told her we had everything handled for the moment and would continue to send her updates. Aigis is getting restless…"

"Sounds good. We'll have to see what happens in the Palace today." Yu moved to brew some more coffee after he realized Naoto had emptied the pot. "You talk to her about some our theories?"

Naoto took a long sip from her mug. "Yes, she agrees with them. Even about the Thieves' clothes being an extension of their Personas and their innate desire as teenagers to rebel. She was particularly interested in Mementos. She thinks we'll find the cause of all this at the end of it."

"The cause? You mean the ruin?" Yu folded his arms across his chest as he ran over Mementos in his head, trying to ascertain new facts from it from everything he knew.

"Correct. If you look at it from her view point one could find some similarities between it and Tartarus." Naoto put down her coffee. "And we both know what happened with Tartarus..."

Yu didn't say anything for several long seconds, instead Yosuke decided to speak up. "How much of this are you planning on telling the teenagers?" Yosuke stepped up to the kitchen island having been listening to the two detectives talk.

"We have to tell them everything. It would be unfair not too. We should see if they got any more information on Mementos that they haven't shared with us." Yu glanced at both Yosuke and Naoto firm in his convictions.

Naoto nodded. "True, but we have to remember Tartarus and Mementos do have quite a few things that don't match up. Caution should be taken when dealing with the matter of Tartarus as it has some… Complications…"

"Complications? You mean someone had to sacrifice their soul to stop literal death and the end of the world from coming? His name was Makoto Yuki." Yosuke slammed his fist on the counter.

"Come on Teddie, let's go get ready for the kids." Kanji's voice was low as he and Teddie disappeared from the kitchen.

Yu watched them leave out of the corner of his eye, it was probably better they left. The group often avoided talking about what happened in Tartarus, only because of how depressing it truly was. Makoto Yuki the guy only a few knew the name of, but the whole world owed him a great debt. The thing that really made Yu uncomfortable with the whole affair was that he was the leader of their group, and he willing gave his life. Something Yu knew he would have done without a second thought if their roles had been reversed. The idea that Tartarus and Mementos could be even remotely similar set off an unease in Yu.

"Sorry." Yosuke sighed as he glared at nothing in particular.

"Don't be, but it's a possibility we should prepare for…" Naoto's gaze turned to Yu.

"Yes…" Yu turned and walked from the room.

If it came down to it… He wouldn't let Ren sacrifice himself. That was his job, he'd carry that burden. Stepping into the living room, Yu stepped up to the large windows that allowed him to see out onto the streets of Tokyo below. Slipping his hands into the pockets of his pants, he let his gaze fall onto the life happening below as his mind just wandered. What was the best way to tell the others about all this? Could he convince them to abandon Mementos? If they did, was that really the right move to make? Yu sighed and shook his head.

"Yu?" A quiet voice cut him from his thoughts.

Yu looked over to Rise who was giving him a tentative look. Knowing what he knew about everything that weighed on her. It wasn't something he was going to let weigh on her as well. Rise was strong, but he wanted it to be a burden he shouldered alone. At that moment he vowed to never talk about it with his friends… Ever. They didn't need that, this was his cross to bear as a leader. Yu took a step towards his girlfriend and softened his expression. Rise's concern didn't relent at his sudden change in expression. Yu remembered how deeply Rise understood him and a simple expression change wouldn't be enough to convince her everything was fine, especially after what they had talked about this morning. Her gaze continued to pierce him and a new tactic was in order, however he would be saved by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Must be the kids." Yu let the words flow from his mouth easily.

"I guess." There was a ringing sound of defeat in Rise's voice as she turned to answer the door.

Rise opened the door to a streak of a black cat darting in before it was all the way open. Ryuji tried to stomp in after Morgana but was quickly grabbed by Makoto. Ren seemed to have an amused smirk on his face as he watched Ryuji struggle against his girlfriend's grip. Ren's whole group was there.

"Let go, I'll teach that damn fur bag a lesson!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"We are at someone's house. Please show some respect." Makoto seemed to sigh as if talking to a small child.

Ryuji stopped struggling and pulled off his shoes. He bowed politely to Rise. "Thank you for opening your house up to us." In the same breath he darted after the cat. "Get back here you demon cat!"

Morgana had taken a perch on the back of one of the couches. He had this look of the cat that caught the canary. "So disrespectful Ryuji, just walking into an idol's house like this!"

"Shuddup! You're the one who just darted into here before me!" Ryuji pointed towards the feline as he advanced on him.

Makoto just gave a deeper sigh and turned towards Rise with a deep bow. "We are deeply sorry about their behavior. I hope this doesn't leave a bad impression on you."

"Honestly…" Rise started. "It's the kind of a chaos I'm used to. Please come in."

The Thieves minus Morgana and Ryuji entered into the living room. Ryuji tried to grab at Morgana but the cat quickly eluded him before darting across the room towards Kanji and Teddie. No doubt Kanji and Teddie had been drawn into the living room by the ruckus Ryuji and Morgana were starting. With the agility cats were known for, Morgana jumped up on Teddie and bounced off him to land on Kanji's shoulder. Ryuji gave hot pursuit but skidded to a stop in front of Kanji's towering mass.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kanji boomed, glaring at Ryuji.

"I-I-I…" Clearly Ryuji didn't know how to handle Kanji. As like most people who saw Kanji he instantly assumed that the tall, muscular, tattooed guy, with the sour look on his face, wasn't someone he wanted to mess with.

Morgana glared down at Ryuji from his safe spot on Kanji's shoulders. "This guy wants to skin me alive and use my guts for violin strings."

"WHAT?" Kanji shouted as he took a threatening stepped towards Ryuji as Teddie shot Ryuji a disapproving look.

"Damn cat! You're the one that started this!" Ryuji growled.

"I don't fucking care who started it." Kanji grabbed Ryuji collar and easily pulled the teen up. "No one hurts an animal around me! Got it punk?"

Ren glanced towards Yu silently pleading with him to do something before Kanji killed his best friend. Yu caught the look but he decided to not do anything. Kanji may look and bark like a pitbull but as anyone who got to know him knew. He was all bark no bite, except on the rare time someone he cared about was truly in danger.

Ryuji looked away from Kanji and squared his jaw. "Tsk. Got it."

"Good." Kanji let Ryuji go and the teen collapsed to the ground landing on his butt. Kanji reached up and scratched Morgana's chin. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fantastic." Morgana purred.

"Don't worry we'll keep you safe Morgana-kun!" Teddie informed his feline friend.

"How did I become the bad guy here? This is just shitty." Ryuji sneered as he got up from the floor.

Kanji leveled a glare off on Ryuji. "A real man doesn't threaten animals. He is what eight pounds? You gotta be about what? 130-140? You're like 15 times what he is. What kind of fuckin' fair fight is that? If you wanna see what unfair fight feels like, I ain't got no problem showing a punk like you his place."

"I ain't no punk. Damn it! What would you effin' know!" Ryuji rose to his full height clearly riled by Kanji's words.

"Yer brave I'll give ya that, but a damn punk no less. Bleachin' your hair and running yer damn mouth like that. I take it ya really didn't have many real men in your in your life to show you how to be a man!" Kanji seemed to understand Ryuji better than anyone else here instantly.

That seemed to be some sort of tipping point for the teen and he lunged out and punched Kanji squarely on the jaw. Morgana and Teddie both fled moving into the living room with the others, as everyone else just looked on in shock. There was a few shocked gasps at the action. Kanji took the hit and didn't even flinch. Yu knew from personal experience that Kanji was built like a brick house. He could take abuse no problem, after all he had taken a full punch from Yu when they sparred and simply shrugged it off.

Kanji just looked down at Ryuji, with an understanding look in his eyes. "This is what a real unfair fight feels like… That make ya feel better?" Kanji asked simply.

Ryuji didn't know how to respond, shaking his now sore hand. "No…"

"Then maybe you've learned somethin'. Violence is a piss ant's way of going about things. Real men can win arguments without their fists, even against cats." Kanji shoved his way past Ryuji towards Yu. "This guy one of them Thieves."

"Yep." Yosuke said from the door of the kitchen, clearly attracted to the living room because of the commotion.

"Kanji…" Naoto sighed next to Yosuke.

"What?" Kanji asked his girlfriend folding his arms across the chest. "The kid is a punk, I should know I use to be just like him, but there is hope for him. He has spirit I'll give him that much."

Yu motioned to his large friend. "Everyone this is Kanji Tatsumi, Naoto's boyfriend and a member of the investigation team."

"Sup'" Kanji nodded towards the kids.

"He's like Ryuji but max level." Futaba commented.

"Nice to meet you Tatsumi-san, I'm Makoto Niijima" Makoto bowed slightly.

"Agreed it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Tatsumi-san, I'm Haru Okumura" Haru politely commented.

Kanji cringed. "Wait, call me Kanji. None of this san or senpai crap."

Rise looked at the teens. "Our group has become really informal through the years."

"We kind of became the same way..." Ann shrugged before looking towards Kanji. "I'm Ann Takamaki. Ann is fine really for anyone here."

"I'm Yusuke Kitagawa. Yusuke is fine as well." Yusuke announced.

"Futaba Sakura. 'Sup!" Futaba called from next to Ren.

Kanji turned his attention to Ryuji who was walking over to the group. "…" Ryuji sighed and looked towards Kanji, something about his body posture seemed to indicate something intelligent was spurring in the young man. "I'm Ryuji Sakamoto… Look man, I'm sorry… We cool?"

"Yeah bro, we're good" Kanji nodded in an understanding way. "Also don't you all got that codename thing too?" Kanji sighed. "Jeez I ain't gonna remember all this crap, I just ain't that intelligent."

"Don't worry big guy we'll help you." Morgana consoled.

"Heh, thanks... Morgana?" Kanji asked tentatively.

"Good job you remembered!" Morgana purred back to Kanji.

"Everyone sit down, there's a lot we need to discuss." Naoto raised her voice slightly as she glanced over the whole group.

Slowly the group started to both settle and sit down. Kanji moved to the back pulling the love seat from the recording studio and pulled it into the living room. With the large double L couches, Rise massive recliner, and the couch from the recording room there was enough space for everyone to sit down comfortably. Naoto was clearly antsy given the information about Tartarus she knew they needed to share. Once everyone was fully seated and ready Naoto cleared her voice giving Yu a look before she stepped up to the middle of the room next to the coffee table.

"Before we begin about the Palace, there is a few things I need to ask everyone about Mementos. Is there any information that you have kept from us regarding it?" Naoto voice was serious and the weight of it was palpable in the room.

The teenagers look among each other as if searching for someone who might have more information. It was however Morgana that seemed to be the one holding out. Morgana's ears pinned flat on his head as the tip of his tail thrashed wildly against the top of the back rest on the couch. Ren quickly picked up on his teammate's displeasure, giving the cat a searching look. Slowly Morgana turned his bright blue gaze onto Naoto.

"There is one thing… Granted I've kind of kept it from everyone." Morgana sighed. "As Mementos is everyone's Palace, there is a treasure there, but if we steal it… It'll erase the Metaverse."

"Are you sure of this?" Naoto cross examined.

"Yes... No..." Morgana looked down trodden as a cat could as he spoke. "I know I was born there, and I understand things about it most people don't but I don't know 'why' I know these things. It makes too much sense that I'm a shadow like Teddie..." Morgana shook his head before aggressively scratching behind his ear. "I dunno, something is telling me deep down I'll find my purpose there at the heart of Mementos."

Yu caught the glance Naoto gave him before she continued. "As you are aware this isn't the first time this other world appeared. Well there is some unconfirmed accounts by the group we work for, the number of times this other world has appeared could be in the realm of happening an unknown number of times throughout history... It also depends on how one defines an appearance of it. We have experienced two, possibly three ourselves before we arrived here. The first time for us was the appearance of the TV world, the second time was during an event called the Love meets Bonds and we called it the Midnight Stage. The third time was when we were introduced to our current employer 'Mitsuru Kirijo.' The TV world became warped and we had to do many things to get it under control, including fighting ourselves. To say that the Metaverse can be erased strikes me as odd. I have no doubt it can be, but something we haven't told you is that this isn't the first time we have experienced another world here in Tokyo. The midnight stage was here in Tokyo."

The teenagers listened, absorbed in Naoto's words. At the revelation about the midnight stage, Ren glanced at Yu before he spoke. "I should have said something yesterday but I wasn't sure that Yu was talking about the Love meets Bonds Festival but I was there… At the festival. The whole area got absorbed by that other world didn't it?"

Ryuji suddenly elbowed Ren. "You like idols?! So you ARE a hot blooded teen."

Ren pushed up his glasses. "I like to dance so by extension I like music, I don't care particularly who is preforming it as long as it has a good beat."

"What do you remember about the festival Ren?" Naoto asked.

"Wait a minute. Ren you like to dance?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

Ren clearly ignored Ryuji instead answering Naoto. "The two Kanamin's and all the strangeness around it. That strange feeling, that song, the call to bond. And everyone disappearing for a while on stage" Ren leaned forward his expression intense as he spoke. "Everyone thought it was some elaborate skit, but I felt differently."

Naoto folded her arms across her chest. "Curious… Well this may not have any bearing on anything, yet it is possible that the reason why you sit before us now is because of that event. Your wild card ability might have been recognized there at the festival. This is all speculation however and it would be impossible to prove." Naoto glanced at Yu. "Do you have anything you want to add?"

"Other than the fact it's a strange occurrence and something we need to bring up to Mitsuru, not particularly. Morgana you say you know there is a treasure in Mementos, so how much of a stretch would it be to say that there might be something guarding that treasure?" Yu leaned back on the couch as he spoke.

Morgana stared down at his paws. "I-I-It's possible…" Suddenly his whole body seemed to twitch as if he had been struck. "No… There is something there…" He narrowed his eyes before he looked up. "I-I-I… I can't remember."

Futaba was the first one to move, grabbing Morgana and pulling the cat onto her lap. "It's alright Mona, you did well." Futaba's words seemed to hint that it was no big deal that he couldn't remember as she petted him.

Haru who was sitting next to Futaba also reached over and scratched his chin. "It's alright, you don't need to remember everything."

Makoto who had been watching her feline companion turned to look at Yu and Naoto. "You guys know something about Mementos?" Her tone while accusatory also seemed to be searching for answers the older group had.

"No, but we have theories." Yu replied before he leaned forward. "Theories that carry weight to them."

Naoto sat down on the arm of the recliner that Kanji was currently sitting in, carefully measuring her words before she spoke once again. "Mementos reminded our employer of another strange randomly shifting multilevel place in the other world. A place called Tartarus. There are many similarities between the two, but also a few differences. I'm by far not the expert on Tartarus; after all none of us were there when it was still active and we only have second hand accounts about it. Those second hand accounts came from a group known as SEES and have been nothing but honest with us as far as all this information goes. Tartarus was a summoning platform. For at the end of it sat Nyx, the literal death incarnate and it was to bring about something called 'The Fall'. 'The Fall' is the end of the world to put it in the simplest of terms. SEES managed to get to the top of the tower and fight off Nyx, but they couldn't destroy it. So their field leader; a man by the name of Makoto Yuki decided to sacrifice himself and become a seal between Nyx and the rest of the world."

"So you fear one of us might have to sacrifice their self to stop whatever is at the end Mementos." Makoto was quick on the draw as she pulled everything together.

"Correct." Naoto nodded. "Again these are theories but there are some things that can't be killed in the other world, simply placated."

There was silence that overcame everyone as the Thieves seemed to understand the potential weight of the ruin they faced. Yu could only blame himself for not making it clearer sooner. No doubt at first the teens had thought about this all as a game but the deeper they got in they had to have realized the stakes behind it all. Ren's narrow escape from death had probably opened their eyes but if they were still closed before, this revelation had no doubt opened them. The investigation team look amongst each other as if trying to find a way to console the younger Persona users but no one seemed to have an answer.

"So is it really true you can dance Ren?" Ryuji suddenly asked, and it was instantly clear what he was trying to do.

Ren gave his best friend a look. "Yes, I can dance."

"Quite well too if you ask me." Rise giggled as she offered a reassuring smile to Ren.

"I need to see this so much now!" Ann smirked.

"That's high praise coming from an Idol. Perhaps you could show me some time Ren, I'm sure I'd find some inspiration in your dancing. Maybe it could help me with my next piece!" Yusuke put up his hands up in a rectangle, focusing on Ren as he spoke. "I can almost see it now."

"I'll believe it when I see it, after all I've lived with the guy and he's shown no indication of being able to bust a move." Morgana rebuked from Futaba's lap. "Then again all those fancy thief moves he does means he does have a flair for the dramatic."

"Looks like you are being called out Ren-kun." Rise grinned a familiar glint shining in her eyes.

"We got a Palace to get too, I'm sure this can all wait until later." Naoto interjected foreshadowing were this conversation was going.

Yu rose to his feet. "We could all use some fun, especially after all that. Just so we are clear, no matter what lies at the end of Mementos we senior Persona users have your backs."

Ren nodded. "Right," Ren got to his feet and looked over his group. "Here the deal, I show you all I can dance, but only after we defeat Shido."

"Hey to sweeten the deal, the investigation team can show you guys our moves." Yu smirked toward the other wild card.

"I can't wait to show you my beary smooth moves!" Teddie grinned from ear to ear. "Prepare ladies to be wooed."

"No! I refuse!" Naoto quickly yelped in panic.

"Nope, you have to show 'em Naoto" Rise giggled as she suddenly got up and threw her arms around her friend. "Everyone can come over again and we can have a party!"

"Hey I'm down for this. You should do it Naoto!" Kanji insisted.

Naoto clearly didn't look pleased but knew she couldn't refuse. "Fine…"

"Oh a party at an idol's house?! AND we get to see Ren and the others dance? Count me in!" Ann excitedly proclaimed.

"I suppose this will improve moral and be a bonding experience…" Makoto reasoned.

"It'll be a vivacious affair, I shall bring my sketchbook!" Yusuke got to his feet, putting his hands to his face in an extravagant motion.

"Let's go beat up this politician so we can skip to all the good parts!" Futaba rallied.

The group agreed, spirits now lifted once again.

* * *

I found someone who can edit for me and there is a lot of chapters left... I don't want to dump half the story on day of Persona 5 royal release and have no one read it because everyone is too busy playing persona 5 so I'm gunna be putting chapters out quicker hopeful with the new editor. They seem fine with only a few things that need to be fixed here and there. Oh please review. I'll post new chapters more often if ya do.


	17. Chapter 16

Stepping past the doors to the diet building, the instant grandiose of the luxury cruiser's seemed off. This wasn't a fusion of two places, this was straight up just a luxury cruiser with the facade of the diet building. It really pointed to Shido's cognition firmly believing that politics were nothing but a way to control and manipulate. The shadows around them only briefly glanced in the group's direction before returning to whatever they had been doing up to that point. They simply just didn't care, but Yu could spot security lurking just above them up the stairs. There would be shadows to fight, but luckily the majority of them seemed peaceful.

"How much of this place did you scan already Oracle?" Rise asked as she looked around.

"Not much. We already found a map." Oracle squatted down pulling out the map and laying it on the floor for everyone to see. She pointed to large section labeled with some fancy French words but it was easy to tell it was some kind of restaurant. "I believe our first target is there from my initial scans."

Everyone was crowded around the map as Rise crouched next to Oracle. "If you're up for it, we can do a combo scan." Rise mentioned.

Oracle rose to her feet and looked around. "If we'll be able to punch that obnoxious politician in the face faster, I'm down for it!"

"A combo scan?" Panther questioned.

Joker slipped his hands into his pockets. "Just watch."

Rise got to her feet and slowly collected both of Oracle's hands into her hands, but Oracle wasn't having that. She stepped up and just hugged Rise. Clearly the last time they connected had left a profound effect on the younger navigator. Rise didn't seem all that surprised about this as she returned the hug. At the same moment both Kouzeon and Necronomicon appeared and just as before instead of abducting Oracle it instead took Kouzeon. Yu threw up his arm as the familiar UFO exploded with green light. After a few seconds the light died down and Oracle's Persona disappeared. The two navigators stepped away from each other and squatted down to look at the map again.

"Pool, Restaurant, Entertainment Hall, VIP room, and Engine room." Oracle muttered as she pointed to different places on the map.

"There is also, that wandering shadow in the engine room." Rise offhandedly commented as she also looked intensely at the map.

"Uh guys…" Kanji pointed to a group of shadows coming down the double stair case. No doubt attracted by the lights from the combo scan.

"Protect the Navigators!" Joker swiftly ordered as he put his hand to his mask and stepped in front of the navigators. "Rangda! Bloodbath."

"Anat" Queen summoned. "Mafreidyne"

"Seiten Taisei!" Skull called a half a second behind Queen. "Get wreaked, Agneyastra!"

"Kaguya!" Yu threw out his hand summoning the last Persona he had used with a crush of an arcana card. "Shining Arrows"

The shadows were dissipated before they even made it half way down the stair case. The others looked in awe at the changes of their teammates Personas. Apparently Joker and the other two had neglected to inform the rest of their team about the new change. No doubt he had planned to during the meeting before they entered the Palace before that had been derailed by the new information Naoto and Yu had given them.

"So that is the power of a true bond…" Mona marveled clearly impressed by the change.

"A what?" Panther asked glancing towards the cat.

"A true bond." Joker clarified returning his hands to his pockets. "I have an unbreakable bond with both of them."

Yu stepped in figuring he'd elaborate. "It's one of the powers of the wild card. We bond with people so deeply that they see the truth in their selves that leads to their Personas reawakening as a more powerful form."

"So if we bond with Joker, we'll realize something about ourselves and our Persona will become stronger?" Noir asked.

"Yes," Both protagonist said in union.

"I'm already next because I called dibs!" Oracle called as she stood up, holding the map. "Joker, we should split the party. Me and Princess found multiple effective paths through this tacky Palace so we can send two teams to get the letters faster."

"Good." Joker said turning his attention to Yu. "You can manage your group right?"

"I'm sure I can." Yu crackled his knuckles as he spoke.

"Queen, Skull, Noir, you're on point with me. Fox, Panther flanking positions stay with Oracle." Joker ordered smoothly.

Everyone of Jokers team gave a call of verification to his orders.

"What about me?" Mona questioned.

Joker looked towards the cat. "Go with Kingpin's team, they might need an experienced thief."

"Okay! Can do." Mona moved to stand with Yu's team.

Yu glanced at his team. "Boulder, Deputy, Mona, you're up first. Agent, Kuma watch our backs. Princess as always put us on the correct path."

"We navigators can communicate with each other, like our own private navi chat! So we can keep both teams up to date." Oracle explained before she handed Rise the map. "I got a full scan in Necronomicon, you take the physical copy. Joker we're headed to the restaurant."

"Thanks Oracle." Rise nodded as she accepted the map.

"Good luck." Joker looked to Yu.

"Same to you. Call us if you need anything." Yu replied.

And with that the two teams parted ways. Joker's team disappearing through the huge double doors in front of them. Yu's group only waited a moment as Rise tracked their path through the cruiser with her finger before she navigated them towards a different path, heading towards the starboard side of the ship. Their group ended up in a hallway flanked on both sides by what looked like private passenger rooms of the ship. The long hallway lead to an opening ahead but as they crossed the threshold to the more open area, Rise stopped.

"Wait!" The navigator called but it was too late.

Yu along with Mona, Yosuke, and Kanji stepped into the larger room. Instantly, Yu's danger sense went off before there was a large poof. Naoto and Teddie who had stopped before crossing the threshold now stood next to Rise, in shock. It took Yu a second or two to realize exactly what happened, but the sudden change in view point was the first real giveaway.

"What the shit? Are we mice?!" Kanji asked looking around at the other unfortunate mousified victims.

"I'm a CAT, not a mouse!" Morgana yowled in indignation.

Rise sighed. "Alright just come back towards me. It should wear off. If the scans are correct."

Yu didn't argue; trusting his navigator's advice. He ran back on all four paws towards Rise, the others following behind him. It took a few steps beyond the threshold of the door before there was another poof and Yu returned to his true form. The others swiftly followed suit all returning to their human and feline forms.

"Huh, it seems it has a slight delay before the effect wears off." Naoto noted. "But the real question is exactly what just happened in that room."

"From the scans, I can tell you that the Shido statue in that room is emanating the effect. Anyone that Shido views as an 'intruder' within the statue's proximity turns into a mouse." Rise clarified as she pointed to the large golden Shido statue in the middle of the room.

"So we're nothing but rodents to him, huh? That's irritating…" Mona grumbled.

"So the next question is how do we get past that room? We can't reach any of the doors if we are mice and I doubt we can fight anything either." Yosuke folded his arms across his chest.

"The vents. As soon as we get out of the area of effect we should be fine." Rise responded simply.

"Hey at least I'll be cute while I do it." Kanji said before he stepped back into the room and turned back into a mouse.

"That's something weird to be excited about…" Yosuke followed after Kanji turning into a mouse.

"Let's just find the vent." Mona ordered as he too followed the others.

"Hopefully we don't change in the vents." Naoto worried as she stepped into the room as well.

"The effect is part of the vents." Rise explained as she stepped in.

"I agree with Boulder, we do make for some unbearably cute mice!" Teddie exclaimed as he ran around in his new mouse body after he crossed the threshold.

"Are you coming?" Rise asked as she looked up at Yu.

Yu nodded before he walked into the room as well. "Follow me, the vent is this way." Yu had spotted it as he scanned the room while everyone was talking.

The group crossed the room and darted to the vent appearing in a new hallway on the other side. A shadow threatened them after they changed back but honestly it was more of a road bump than an actual challenge. Rise guided them through the maze of corridors as they came across several more spots where they were reduced to mice. The need to use the vents threw off the navigation just a bit but Rise quickly adapted. A few shadows dared to challenge them along the way regardless if they weren't too much trouble for Yu's group in the least bit. After a while they finally reached the end of the maze of the guest room corridors and headed up on an elevator.

The elevator brought them up to what looked like another lobby, much smaller than the grandiose one that was the front lobby. To the right of an elevator was a small area they could have rested at but Yu's group was far from needing a break. Still, Rise marked it on the map if they needed to make use of it. From the lobby the pool deck could be seen below. Taking the stairs to the left of the elevators led them down to the pool.

"Our target is here. The scan indicated he is a former noble. So I guess look for someone that seems pretentious?" Rise informed everyone.

"Yeah. Let's find him and get a hold of his letter of introduction!" Mona pointed towards the pool.

"Can you narrow it down at all Rise?" Yu asked looking at his navigator.

"No, there are a lot of cognitions here so it's too difficult for me to pin point." Rise looked a bit downtrodden as she spoke.

"That's not a problem, there are seven of us. If we split up we should be able to gather information effectively." Naoto explained as she looked over the pool area.

"Sounds like a plan. Meet up here in 10 minutes?" Yosuke suggested.

"10 minutes!" Yu nodded.

The group split up moving to all corners of the large pool area. There were shadows lurking about and a fight broke out twice. The group however was supportive of each other and rushed to whoever set off the shadow, beating it down before it could pose any real danger to anyone. Yu talked to several people at the bar finding out that there were swim suit rentals available, but he would need a boarding pass for that. Something they didn't have. Other than that note, Yu was able to confirm there was definitely a noble in the area but other than those two bits his information fell flat. After the predetermined ten minutes was up, the group all got together back at the stairs.

"I found the scum bag." Kanji growled. "He's that prick over there with the butler." Kanji pointed to a man lounging by the pool. "That asshole's got one of them holier than thou complexes, made me want to punch him in the face."

"Anyone else get any good info?" Naoto asked. The group looked among each other before it became clear no other relevant info was obtained. It wasn't a bad thing since they had found their target, so it was a win no matter how you looked at it.

"I doubt Boulder made a good first impression, who should we send to talk to the guy about the letter?" Rise looked over the group.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Kanji yelled but was ignored.

"Our best bet to get him to talk is probably you, Princess. You know how to talk to people better than any of us." Naoto quickly surmised.

"I could smooth talk him with my sexy moves!" Teddie interjected.

"Ahh no Kuma, but I do agree with Agent here. Take Kingpin with you, he has that calm demeanor about him that plays well off you, Princess." Yosuke commented.

"Alright, can't argue with that. Ready?" Rise turned towards her boyfriend.

"After you." Yu replied.

Rise walked up to the noble as Yu shadowed a few steps behind her. He already knew the routine they'd be using, basically similar to the one he normally used with Naoto. He would play the silent type while Rise did most of the talking. He would back her up as needed but it would be mostly his calm presence that did the majority of the speaking for him. Rise stepped up to noble and instantly Yu could feel the pretentious air that the man seemed to give off.

"Excuse me," Rise started, her voice dripping with that sickly sweet nature she had to use sometimes as Risette. "I'm looking for a letter of introduction to meet Mr. Shido"

The man didn't even seem to acknowledge Rise in the least bit and just continued to lay there. Rise glanced at Yu before turning back to the man.

"I know you are very busy, so we'll be out of your way shortly." Rise pressed.

The man let out a sigh. "A letter of introduction you say? Explain to me; why I would even bother to give something like that to a nobody like you?"

Rise put her hands behind her back. Rise was used to dealing with people like this as her artificial smile remained firmly in place. There was still a few very subtle tells that Rise was giving off that showed her annoyance. Yu only could pick up these little things because of his deep relationship with the idol. The leader of the investigation team shifted on the balls of his feet so he was a bit closer to his girlfriend; a silent show of support.

"A nobody? Sir, do you realize who I am?" Rise's voice took on an air of confidence. "I'm Risette, the number 1 idol in this country."

Yu cringed slightly. They used code names for a reason but then again they didn't have masks. It was easily for anyone who knew of Rise to put two and two together. They had already gotten Ren once, so Yu knew there was definite danger in what they were doing. Still, Rise didn't like to be looked down on and her name backed up her claim about not being a nobody.

"Risette?" That seemed to catch the man's attention as he looked Rise up and down. "Now there is someone with a bit of class."

"As an idol my fans listen to me. I know I could help Shido win over some of the younger demographic he has been struggling to attract to his message. I need his ear first, so I require the letter." Rise smoothly explained.

The man seemed to ponder for a bit. "Maybe I can give you a letter, but what do I get out of it?"

Yu noticed how hungry of a gaze the noble was giving his girlfriend. He was practically slobbering over her. It was at that moment a beast inside of him started to stir in his chest. No one look at any of his female friends like that, specially his Rise. Yu's gaze became sharp as he glanced back at Kanji and Yosuke. The two both instantly picked up that something was wrong, as Yu turned back to this noble.

"If Mr. Shido gets elected then don't we all get something out of it? A simple letter should ensure his victory." Rise countered.

"Mr. Shido is almost practically elected, now if you want that letter why don't you come to my room and give me a private concert Ms. Idol?" The lecherous man got to his feet and reached for Rise.

"Excuse me?" Rise took a step back as the man reached for her.

Yu wasn't having any of that.

The strike was fast as Yu lashed out against the cognition with a sudden left hook. The noble collapsed to the ground like a sorry sack of potatoes. Yu took his place in front of his girlfriend, crackling his knuckles. The sharp piercing glare Yu gave the man at his feet was one someone gives to the scum of the earth. No one made a move like that on Rise. Period. Behind him the hurried footfalls of his friends rushing forward was barely noticed.

"Yu!" Rise called in surprised.

"H-H-How dare you! Do you know who I am!?" The noble spat as he tried to collect himself before a dark aura started to form around him. What was once the cognition of a human quickly turned into a shadow known as Forneus.

Yu glared at the shadow. "Good, you aren't something I need to hold back on… Izanagi-No-Okami… Ravage it." Yu's voice had a very dark tone to it as he crushed his arcana card. "Maziodyne…"

The Persona appeared before him spurred on seemingly by Yu's own feelings. It raised its sword above its head as electricity crackled in the air. The distinct smell of ozone was but a brief indication to what was about to happen. From the sky a lightning bolt rang down hitting the Forneus directly in the center of its back. The mantra ray like shadow instantly crumbled under the heavy electrical attack, falling to the ground; downed. Yu had a chance at a second attack which he quickly jumped at the opportunity.

Izanagi loomed over the downed Forneus, as Yu pushed up his glasses. "Again." Yu commanded his Persona.

There was a bright flash if light as the second attack was more than enough to defeat the shadow. It melted back into the man it had been before, this time however there was a look of pure and utter terror in its eyes. Yu looked down at the garbage that took the form of a man as Izanagi swung it's sword around and planted it firmly in the deck of the pool, just an inch or two from the man's most personal area.

"That letter. Please." Yu asked, his voice still echoed with that hint of danger to it.

"R-R-Right away…" The guy scrambled to grab a briefcase that had been under his chair before he thrust a piece of paper out in Yu's direction. "Here! T-t-take it!"

"Thank you." Came Yu's reply.

Yu turned from the man as Izanagi faded away. The man gave a sigh of relief now that there wasn't a huge sword inches from his man bits before he quickly made for an exit. Yu then noticed the look all of his friends were giving him. It was a mixture of both awe, surprise and was that a little bit of fear. Yu blinked, as all the barely contained rage had drained from him a second ago.

"Dude..." Yosuke was the first to speak.

"What was that?!" Rise demanded shooting a glare at her boyfriend.

"What?" Yu didn't know how to respond.

"Yeah, remind me never to get on Kingpin's bad side. That's some fuckin' scary shit right there!" Kanji pointed out.

"I had that under control." Rise tried to explain.

"Nobody moves to touch you like that without consequences." Yu pushed up his glasses again as if to emphasize his point.

"What happened? Are you okay Princess?" Teddie was instantly concerned as he moved to Rise's side.

"I'm fine Kuma… The guy was just kind of a creep." Rise sighed before she patted Teddie on the head. "Luckily I got so many people around me that care about me."

"I'm totally with Kingpin here, nobodies fuckin' reaches for a woman like that." Kanji backed up his best friend.

"I'm with Kingpin too, a gentleman must always be willing to step up for a lady." Mona nodded.

"Y'know. I guess I kind of agree with Kingpin here as well." Yosuke said jumping on the band wagon with the other guys.

"Chivalry aside. Now that we have the letter should we contact the others?" Naoto cut in.

"I'll see where the other group is at. Give me a moment." Rise took a few steps from the group before she summoned her Persona.

"Kingpin." Naoto started. "Next time let Princess punch the guy in the face. She is strong and doesn't need you to save her all the time. After she punches them then by all means kick the ass of whoever wronged her, but you need to give her a chance to take care of herself. The same could be said about your sister."

Yu took Naoto's words to heart. If anyone understood how Rise was feeling it probably would have been Naoto. Kanji had an overprotective steak to him even if Naoto was very capable of defending herself. With Naoto's smaller stature and good looks you'd never know there is a master of self-defense hiding within her. She and Chie regularly sparred together and even Yu had gone up against her. Even with his experience with fighting she was definitely someone he didn't want to mess with. Rise probably handled lecherous men all the time on tour and Yu never once worried about her during those times…

"You might have a point." Yu looked towards his partner.

"Would you have punched that guy Agent?" Kanji asked.

"Probably worse." Naoto responded smoothly.

"Worse? Wait, you train with Chie… I don't want to know all the torture you two have come up together." Yosuke groaned.

"What would you have done?" Kanji questioned looking at his girlfriend.

Naoto got this strange glint in her eye. "Why don't you attack me and find out. You keep assuming that I need protection."

"What? Fuck no! A real man doesn't hit a woman." Kanji boomed. "Also you take shadows down so I know you're strong."

"My fighting style in this world and the one we are from are very different." Naoto urged.

"Do it." Yu pressed siding with Naoto on this one. "Both of you would never seriously injure the other."

Kanji looked between Yu and Naoto before he sighed. "I don't want to hurt you but I understand ya got somethin' to prove. Alright Agent. Let's see what ya got."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Teddie warned clearly uncomfortable with his friends fighting among each other.

Kanji darted forward at Naoto, but the smaller woman was ready for his assault. It was over in flash. Kanji may have had over a foot on Naoto and the power of a freight train, but it was no match for her speed. She quickly side stepped his clearly broadcasted attack, moving with the attack to grab his arm and shifting his momentum. This shift caused Kanji to loose balance and fall completely on his face. Naoto quickly spun his arm around to his back and using her weight against him curled it at an awkward angel behind his back. The move could have been easily followed through to break Kanji's arm or wrist but the point of the exercise was proven in that moment.

"Ow.." Was all Kanji muttered as Naoto pinned him.

"What's going on here?" The concern in Rise's voice was evident as she looked at Kanji pinned under his girlfriend.

"I'm pretty sure they are asserting dominance, clearly Agent is top bear!" Teddie explained.

"Kuma, how many times do I have to tell you to stop saying it that way…" Yosuke sighed running his hand down his face.

"Uncle?" Naoto asked her boyfriend leaning into the move.

"Is it odd that I find it hot that my girlfriend can kick my ass if she wanted too?" Kanji muttered from his position on the floor.

Yu gave Kanji a thumbs up.

Yosuke however just groaned. "T.M.I. Boulder…"

Naoto let go of Kanji and helped him to his feet. Her attention turned away from Kanji to Mona who stood there just watching the group. "Sorry about our unprofessionalism as Thieves."

Mona looked over the group. "You are definitely different than the others Thieves, but you do good work." Mona nodded.

"That's pretty high praise from the person that trained Joker and the rest of the Thieves." Rise smiled at the cat.

"So what did the other group say?" Mona inquired.

"Oh right, we all can head back to the main lobby. They want to be done for the day. There is some things that need to be ready after they get all five letters." Rise explained.

"What? But we haven't even broken a sweat! We could totally get all five today." Kanji yelled.

"Yep we could, but this is Jokers operation and he called for retreat. We follow his orders." Yu ordered his group, taking his role as leader.

"You heard the man, let's head out." Yosuke called as they all moved to leave the pool room.

* * *

As promise another chapter out quickly for your enjoyment. Please review or favorite I'd appreciate it.


	18. Chapter 17

"REN? REN GET UP!" Futaba's excited voice cut through the darkness.

Ren grumbled something before turning over and away from the loud noise that was Futaba. His navigator wasn't having any of that. Ren felt the shift in his bed as Futaba climbed in and pulled at his arm. It was at that moment Ren knew getting any more rest was going to be an impossible and rolled over opening one eye to look at his orange haired navigator. Futaba gave him an excited grin, the kind he could picture a dog getting when they heard the world 'walk'.

"Are you sure you should be waking him?" A new voice cut through the air.

Ren opened both his eyes as the fuzzy out line of Rise Kujikawa came into view. What was Rise Kujikawa doing in his room? His still not fully awake brain didn't have the answer and a yawn only seemed to confirm how much his body just wanted to crawl back into bed. Rubbing his face, the muddled nature of his mind slowly started to dissolve as clear thinking returned to him. Futaba was no doubt here because he had promised to hang out with her tonight. Rise was there if he remembered correctly to help them with the last part of the promise list.

"I'm up." Ren rolled his shoulders both hearing and feeling a few pops.

"You guys are too loud." Morgana got up, claiming the middle of the bed where Ren had been sleeping just a minute ago. He too had been napping but wasn't being forced to get up like Ren was.

"Sorry Morgana. See he's fine. Now come on get up!" Futaba grabbed Rens arm and pulled him to his feet.

"He doesn't look too awake." Rise glanced over the teen with a skeptical look.

"I'm fi-" Ren yawned again "-ne." before he reached for his glasses on the shelf next to his bed and slipped them on.

"Heh, let's go." Futaba rushed to the top of the stairs.

Ren had been napping after their trip to Shido's Palace. The last two days he had entered the metaverse twice and the fatigue of that was starting to catch up with him. He could have used a massage from Kawakami, but now that he had a girlfriend that almost felt like cheating. Or was it? Ren didn't want to dance that fine line. He just got a girlfriend and he wasn't about the risk that relationship on something like that. Reaching for his coat, he noticed Rise looking at her idol poster he had hanging up. He had various things he had gotten with his friends scattered around the attic of Leblanc, they were his treasure of sorts. Physical proof that his probation wasn't a horrible experience.

"Didn't know you were a fan." Rise look at him.

"Your music has a good beat. Granted I enjoy your last remix more than sapphire." Ren answered honestly as he felt in his pockets for his phone and wallet.

"That makes sense. That album was mostly made to be club dancing music." Rise acknowledge.

"So are we ready?" Futaba asked already half way down the steps.

"Yeah, let's do this." Ren called after Futaba.

Ren grabbed his leather bag, more out of habit than actually needing it. Morgana looked perfectly comfortable to sleep in the middle of his bed, rather than come with him and the two navigators. He didn't blame the cat. Futaba disappeared down the stairs as Rise followed after her at a more normal pace. Ren followed behind Rise as they entered the café. A few regulars barely paid them any mind as Futaba stepped up to the counter, casting her grin at Sojiro. The older man was currently brewing some coffee for a customer by the cash register.

"Alright we are off Sojiro! We'll be back later." Futaba explained.

Sojiro cast a long gaze over both Rise and Ren. "You guys aren't planning to stay out too late, are you?"

Rise pulled up her large sunglasses. "I don't think we will be. I'll make sure they both are back before curfew."

Sojiro nodded. "Okay, Futaba have fun." His gaze turned sharp towards Ren. "Keep her safe."

Ren nodded to the older man in silent confirmation that he would indeed watch out for Futaba. The reality was even if he wasn't told he would have done it anyways. Futaba was someone he just instinctively protected. Once Futaba obtained Sojiros permission, she darted out the door. A small but warm smile appeared on Rise's face as she and Ren followed after the teen. Futaba waited by the S.U.V. that Ren had seen Yu and Naoto use most of the times they had been there. After Rise unlocked the car, Futaba quickly climbed into the front passenger seat leaving Ren with the back seat.

Rise got into the driver seat and they were quickly on the road. The goal was for Futaba to go to Akihabara, mostly alone to go pick up a game she had been wanting for some time. With Rise being someone that can get recognized in public and Ren someone that absolutely couldn't be recognized in public, the idea was that the two of them would be staying in the car. Luckily the cool nature of it being late September meant the wait would be pleasant. Ren would only head in if Futaba needed sudden help or something went wrong. Futaba had agreed that she would text one of them if something did go wrong. The fact Rise had decided to go with this plan is what surprised Ren the most, but he wasn't going to question it.

After a drive, Rise pulled the S.U.V. into an underground parking spot just outside the place in Akihabara Futaba wanted to go. Seeing at it was a weekend, the area around Akihabara was pretty busy and Futaba would have to navigate the crowd to get to the place she wanted to. Also because of the crowd, Rise could only find a parking spot that was almost a block away from Futaba's destination, so that was another obstacle Futaba would need to account for. Ren didn't know how exactly he felt about this.

"Alright, I'm off! Wish me luck!" Futaba said opening the door and taking a step out. "I'm going to go take a look around by myself, both of you wait here for me. I'll be back, in a half an hour. If I'm late then... wait here for me." With that Futaba shut the door and started to walk off.

Ren watched her go until she was out of sight before he sighed. A small part of him wanted to get out and follow her, but he knew deep down this was something she needed to do alone. He would just have to wait and believe in her. If she could cross this last obstacle, then the promise list would be completed. Futaba would probably never be what people considered 'normal' but if she could pass this hurdle it would mean she was at least passable for normal some times.

"This may take a while. Do you want to get up to the front seat? We can talk." Rise asked front the front seat.

Ren considered the idol's words before climbing into the front seat Futaba had just left. As he settled in, Rise adjusted her seat to get more comfortable. It was at moment Ren realized that he was going to be sitting in a car alone with the idol. How many of Rises fan would of done something unspeakable for this opportunity, yet here it was happening like it was just any other day of the week. Ren wouldn't consider himself the biggest fan of the idol but he was a fan none the less.

"You do realize how much of an anchor you have been in her life right?" Rise suddenly asked drawing Ren's attention to the idol. "After what happened to her."

The look on her face seemed to indicate she understood Futaba's pain, Ren could only think it had to be from the connection they shared during their combo scans. "I do. I thought not so long ago that life had dealt me the worst hand. My parents all but abandoned me after my conviction and shipped me off to the city so they didn't have to live with the shame. It was only after I met Futaba did I realize how foolish that way of thinking was. The cards were stacked against her from the beginning and by some miracle she can still smile." Ren turned and looked at Rise. "How much do you know about her situation?"

"Quite a bit. I'm sure you know more though. I gave her my number after we left Akechis Palace the first time. When we connected that first time, I felt it all. For someone that seems to have trouble connecting to people, she was quick to accept connecting with me. I think honestly she longs for connection, it's just difficult for her to do so. We've been texting back and forth ever since. That first connection however…" Rise's face softened as tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes. "I felt her pain uncensored. I have never felt anything like that. That loneliness, that feeling of worthlessness, the voices… Now that I know about it, I could never turn my back on her. I know she has you and Sojiro, but she could definitely use a womanly influence in her life."

"Is that why you agreed to this?" Ren softly asked.

"Yeah, I may not be the best person but I promised her I'd try and be there for her the best I could." Rise explained. "but I don't think I'll ever take the place of Ren 'Her savior' Amamiya"

"Savior?" Ren was half surprised to hear Rise put it like that.

"That's what she believes you are. You chased all of her shadows away and if that wasn't enough, you continue to stand by her and support her. That makes you pretty amazing in her eyes." Rise pointed at him.

"She deserves it." Ren stated simply.

A light chuckle filled the car from Rise. "Makoto is very lucky."

"I like to think I'm the lucky one." Ren leaned against the door, idly watching someone walk to their car before he returned his gaze to Rise. "So how does your Persona connect with people?"

Rise put a finger to her chin clearly trying to think of a way to explain it before she just leaned back and let her hand fall into her lap. "My Persona was born out of my confusion of not seeing who I really was. I'd constantly be looking to other people to find justification to who I was at any given moment. I made myself so different to those around me I couldn't see the real me among the sea of personality traits I had acquired. What I wanted deep down inside however, was to connect with people so they could see the real me. I guess that's why I got a support Persona instead of an attack one like everyone else. I believe Himiko doesn't just scan, she connects instead. Or maybe its just something my Persona evolved to do along the way. Either way, I figured it out while here in Tokyo as we solved the mystery behind the midnight stage. If I get in physical contact with other people, I can use that connection to bolster their power. In Futabas case I can use my power to bolster her power, but to connect like that is really rather complicated. Persona are innately personal things so to bolster someone it mixes all sorts of feelings people keep just under the surface.

"Sounds like a burden." Ren interjected.

Rise shook her head. "It might seem like that, but I don't see it that way. With this power I can help my friends even more then I could before. I'm innately suited to being a navigator, but I don't like it all the time. I have to watch from the sidelines while everyone else fights and gets hurt. Futaba feels the same too sometimes. So at least with this power to connect people I can offer more support to you in the front lines." She looked at Ren as if thinking about something. "Maybe I should try connecting you and Yu some times."

"You can connect other people?" Ren asked suddenly curious.

"Yeah. I become the catalyst for the connection, but what is shared is between both people that I connect. During the fight with Sae, I connected Yu with Yosuke. They are best friends so the connection was easy to establish in the heat of battle. Those two trust each other in a profound way I can't begin to describe. In order to do it a few conditions must be met. The first one is I have to be able to touch both people at the same time. The second is they both must be willing to connect with each other. Which means they must already have some sort of bond with each other. The connect takes a few seconds but in those seconds time seems to stop as the two people connect and an understanding is reached. What happens afterwards is up to the people I connect." Rise leaned against the steering wheel as she explained before looking at Ren. "You would you be willing to connect?"

Ren nodded. "I'd be willing to try it."

"Good, so can you tell me where you learned to dance?" Rise switched topics fast as Ren caught the glint in her eye.

The conversation took a more light-hearted turn at that point. Rise was someone Ren found it easy to talk too, as it was just easy to share with her. They talked about several things, dancing and music being the center of most of the topics as they both had that in common. A few times Rise told a few story about her group's past adventures in Inaba. It had been a pleasant time and Rise was definitely someone Ren was happy he knew a bit better.

"It's been 45 minutes.." Rise suddenly announced. "Futaba hasn't texted."

Ren suddenly realized this simple fact too, which caused tension to bubble up in his gut. "I'll go check on her." Ren opened his door.

"I'll wait here in case she comes back, hopefully nothing has happened." Rise's tone was a bit worried.

"We'll see." Ren shut the door and headed into Akihabara.

The crowds were starting to die down by now. It was getting later in the day and people were heading home or going to go get dinner. Looking around for is missing Navigator, he headed for the store she had told them she was going to be going too. After a causal glance and not seeing a familiar color of orange, Ren reached for his phone.

Joker: Are you alright?

Luckily the reply came fairly quickly.

Oracle: Crap, sorry I lost track of time. Heading back now.

Joker: Where are you?'

Oracle: By the electronics.

Ren looked up and scanned the area again, this time silently activating his third eye. The crowd around him dulled before the faint outline of his navigator caught his attention. A feeling of relief swept over him instantly as he quickly moved to catch up with her. A look of surprise appeared on Futaba's face as he stepped up to her, before she had this look of sadness.

"Sorry… I, ummm.. I was having fun." Futaba quickly bounced back and smiled up at him. "Guess that means I beat my mission, huh?"

Ren gave his navigator a half smile as he nodded. She had done it and he was very proud of her accomplishment. It wasn't so long ago that something like this was impossible, now here she was out in a crowded part of town on her own and actually having fun. If all the struggles he had with her were all leading up to this moment, then it was all worth the reward.

"Y'know, it was the same Akihabara as before, but everything looked so different to me this time. It's not just here though. My whole world is expanding! Every day brings new and different discoveries. The direction of Sojiro's cowlick, the atmosphere of Yongen, the various types of coffee beans... Things might be the exact same as they were yesterday, but from my perspective it's all spinning. I knew it was possible, but I had never really felt that sensation before now. I just hope I can keep changing little by little… like everyone else does." The excitement flowed from Futaba like a volcano on the verge of erupting.

"Take your time." Ren said easily both trying to encourage her but letting her do this at her own pace.

"Yeah. That sounds good. Oh by the way… I got a text just a few minutes ago from Kana-chan saying she got a job at a convenience store. It sounds like she's just happy to be living life like a normal teenager. Plus, she got study guides with the money she made! She's gonna take the high school entrance exam! Even Kana-chan's trying to step out into the world." Futaba explained her excitement flowing over.

"You can't lose to her." Ren encouraged.

"You're right!" Futaba nodded with a smile. "Hey! You said you'd give me a reward if I completed my promise list, remember?!"

"I honor my promises!" Ren declared to his navigator.

"You da man!" Futaba grinned at him and grabbed his arm. "Come on lets head to the car, I don't want to worry Rise." She started to move through the crowds like a champ as Ren followed after her. "You know, I was looking at a bunch of things thinking about what to buy… But it felt kinda weird. There were plenty of things I wanted, but it was all stuff I could get if I worked really hard. And after all… I already have something I wouldn't have been able to get on my own." Futaba glanced back at Ren. "You don't think so? No… You're forgetting… You gave me something really important."

Ren had a feeling he knew were this was going, but he would let Futaba tell him. This was all for her after all.

"You gave me my life back." Futaba slightly tightened her grip on his arm before she continued to speak. "It's thanks to you that I learned I'm fine just as I am… and that I learned to trust my mom again. I was as good as dead, but you resurrected me. I want to use my work with the Phantom Thieves to return the favor. And when I remember all the friends I've made… it's like I'm tapping into some kind of unknown power!"

Suddenly Futaba let go of him and stopped. Worried Ren reached for his navigator before she gave him an excited look. It was then Ren knew he had accomplished his set mission yet again. He now had a true bond with Futaba, granted he already had what he considered a true bond with his navigator. This was more of a culmination of everything they had gone through and a now verbal agreement that they would be there for each other through thick and thin, like the siblings from different parents.

"Whoa! My heart just leveled up! A new me rises from the ashes! Hello Prometheus!" They started to walk again, this time side by side. "You gave me my life back, so it's my turn to risk my life for you. Feel free to tell me anything. I'll do whatever I can to help. I'm serious, okay?"

"I'm counting on you!" Ren nodded.

"Leave it to me!" Futaba pumped her fists in the air as they walked before she pushed up her glasses. "And. I never said I was gonna let my reward go unclaimed!" Ren let a small chuckle escape him as he glanced at Futaba as they walked. "So, lemme see..."

Futaba let a comfortable silence lapse between them as they walked and she thought about what her reward would be. Soon they made their way back to the S.U.V., Ren caught the Rise's relieved look as Futaba once again climbed into the front seat. Ren moved to the back and got in as Rise turned the engine over and started to pull out.

"Ren…" Futaba started. "I think I want to go on a vacation with you. Or at the least just get out of Tokyo for my reward. I don't know when we'll be able to do it, but now that I know this world isn't so scary to explore I want to explore it. Mom promised me we'd be able to go on a vacation after she got done with her work, but she wasn't able to… but now I want to go with you because we're… family… Right?" Futaba looked back at Ren as she spoke.

"Yeah, Futaba we are family." Ren reassured his sister.

"Heh," Futaba's warm smile made him feel warm inside. "Thanks bro."

"Getting out of Tokyo…" Rise repeated as if she was mulling over the words. "Y'know. I think we can arrange that Futaba-chan."

"What really?!" Futaba asked clearly surprised.

"If just getting out of Tokyo is your goal, how would you two feel about coming to Inaba with me and the others?" Rise glanced at Futaba for a second before looking back at the road.

"Inaba, your group's home base? That sounds awesome!" Futaba reached for her phone clearly going to look up the town.

"Nothing is arranged yet, but I've talked with Yosuke and we thought it might be a good idea to head back on the 8th and hopefully be back here in Tokyo by the 11th. It's one of our friends birthday and I have some business I need to take care of there." Rise explained.

"I'd love to go! What do you think Ren?" Futaba glanced back at Ren.

"Sure if we can get everything worked out. We'll need to get all five letters before we go for Shido's heart and make sure we can figure out a calling card. Plus Sojiro will need to agree. Also Inaba is quite far, we'll need money to get there." Ren knew he had to put realistic expectations on this but honestly he really did want to go.

"If you both agree to come, don't worry about getting there or lodging. I can cover that. You guys can even bring Morgana too. The letters should also be easy to get now that we have those scans." Rise glanced at Ren through the rear view mirror. "Also Ren I'll need you for a music video." Ren knew he wasn't going to be able to say no to that request.

"Really? I'll ask Sojiro when we get back. Ren don't worry about the calling card. I got an idea for that. " Futaba pumped her fist. "This is gonna be epic! Thanks Rise!"

Rise laughed at Futaba's antics. "Your welcome. Please don't get your hopes up. Inaba is just a small town but it's completely different from Tokyo."

"Completely different? I can work with completely different." Futaba nodded as she continued to look up Inaba on her phone.

It was only a short time later that Rise pulled the S.U.V. up to the familiar streets of Yongen-Jaya. Futaba quickly got out as soon as the car came to a stop. Rise and Ren took a bit more time as they made their way up to the alley that lead to Café Leblanc. Once they got into the coffee shop, Futaba was found sitting on one of the tall back chairs at the counter, already explaining to Sojiro why he should let both her and Ren go to Inaba. Sojiro who looked like he was in the middle of closing up shop and wasn't expecting Futaba sudden exuberance; gave both Ren and Rise a look as they entered.

"… So Rise agreed to pay for everything so will you let me go Sojiro? Please…?" Futaba drawled.

Sojiro sighed. "Now look here, I know you got your independence back but don't you think a trip is kind of pushing it?" The worry was clear in Sojiro's voice.

"That's why Ren will be going with me! He'll take care of me!" Futaba countered.

Sojiro looked towards Rise. "You're that Rise person right? Can I really trust to take care of these two?"

Rise put on one of her award winning smiles. "I won't be alone. I have several people I trust that can keep an eye on them and Inaba is a small town. I'll make sure Futaba calls you every night if that will help."

"Yeah, I promise I'll keep in touch Sojiro." Futaba was putting on her sweetest act.

"Hoo boy." Sojiro sighed again. "Look I'm not comfortable with you leaving with someone you only met less than a week ago, but I also think this would be good for the both of you to get out of this city for a while. If the trip isn't until the 8th at least give me a day or two to think about it okay?"

"That's totally fair, there are some things that need to happen before we can confirm the trip. So think it over. I should head back, though. I got work at the studio I should get done before I can call it a night." Rise said as she turned to leave.

Before she could go, Futaba got off her chair and gave her a hug. "Bye Rise"

Rise returned her hug. "Bye Futaba-chan. Bye everybody." With that Rise left.

Sojiro gave Ren a skeptical, questioning look. "Something happen between the two of them that I should know about?"

"It has something to do with our work as Phantom Thieves, both of them are navigators in that other world. You could say they bonded quickly over that fact." Ren explained simplifying as much as he could.

"Huh," Sojiro said as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it.

"She is a good person Sojiro. I know you want to protect me, but you don't have to protect me from Rise." Futaba climbed back onto the chair she had been perched in before.

"I'll think about it Futaba, we should be heading home. We can talk about this more later. Ren lock the place up behind us." Sojiro's dad voice was definitely on point.

"Okay." Futaba muttered before she looked at Ren. "Talk to you later bro."

Ren gave Futaba a smirk. "Later little sis."

Sojiro got a look on his face that said it all. It was one of those 'I'm so tired I just don't care at the moment' kind of looks. Ren watched both of them go before doing as Sojiro instructed and locked up the shop behind them. Turning off the downstairs lights, he made his way up to his room to get ready for bed. Going to bed early tonight was definitely a good idea as his body was still tired. As he got to the top of the steps he found Morgana still perfectly asleep in the spot he had curled up in after Ren had gotten up. Lucky cat. After getting changed, Ren moved the cat over slightly and collapsed on the bed. Sleep came quickly after that.

* * *

Next chapter is fairly long, and needs a bit more editing then some previous ones. Hopefully you like this one. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP but let me know how I'm doing and leave a review.


	19. Chapter 18

November 28 Monday.

* * *

The morning had gone fast. After a quick text conversation with Yu's group it had been determined that the normal pre-Palace meeting would be skipped. Oracle wanted to get to the Palace as quickly as possible so she could check out her new Persona. As both groups had gone out the day before there was really no new news to share among them so it wasn't that big of deal to skip the meeting. Once Joker was ready with Oracle and Mona, they were picked up and brought directly here; to Akechi's Palace.

Joker stretched his stiff muscles. Something about that bear suit made him feel cramped and the fact he had to put it on every time they went to Akechi's Palace only made matters worse. Granted they were two acts down and only had two more to go. Hopefully they could give Akechi a change of heart and then take down Shido and he'd be a free man again… Or so that was the hope. There was always some uncertainty that even after this was all over, he could still end up back in jail. It wasn't a future Joker really wanted to think about, but it was something that nagged at the back of his mind.

Oracle looked at Joker before she got a sly smirk. "Well Persona, let's see how you evolved. Prometheus!"

Instead of the typical green UFO that Oracle's Persona was known for a new shape appeared before everyone. At first it looked like an amorphous black ball, but suddenly it lit up. The whole shell seemed to take on a glow of its own as lines of rainbow color traced along the black metal the Persona seemed to be made of. Against the grey scale backdrop of Akechi world, it stood out. Oracle had a proud look on her face as she reached out to her new Persona. Instantly the Persona responded and this time instead of tentacles, mental graspers appeared from the bottom of the ball and pulled Oracle up into it.

"It looks good Oracle!" Rise called up to the other navigator. "Congratulations"

"Alright Prometheus show me what you got! Fragments incoming 2 o' clock." Oracles voice called from her new Persona.

Joker turned and spotted both Fragments making their way towards them. The younger picked up the pace as soon as he saw the whole group, instantly running over to Naoto and attaching himself to her left leg. The other walked at a more haggard pace, making a point to avoid eye contact with any of the members of the group. He stopped only by Naotos side before he reached out and grabbed her sleeve. The older Akechi seemed almost emotionally dependent towards Naoto and given Joker's experience with Oracle it kind of made sense.

"See told ya they weren't gonna leave us!" The kid Akechi glared up at his older counterpart.

"Yeah but they didn't come yesterday…" The depressed Akechi seemed to whine.

"Sorry about that boys, I had other responsibilities. Shall we head in?" Naoto asked the two.

"Sure…" They both said in union, with one sounding more excited while the other just sounding depressed.

This time they didn't need to get any more badges, the ticket keeper only gave them a slight passing glance as they all entered the tent. As it had been the last two times they entered the tent, it was pitch dark. Everyone moved down the illuminated isles to the bleachers. Naotos act was the next act on the billboards as Shido's now sported the classic 'x' that designated the act as being canceled.

The spot lights spun around to shine on the talk show stage, but as it lit up in bright colors Jokers was instantly was on red alert. Both hosts of the stage were no were to be found and the stage that they normally broadcasted from was covered in gore. Blood coated the walls of the stage as if they had both been brutally murdered and the killer didn't care to clean up afterwards. There was a few gasps from the team as Joker rose to his feet.

Akechi, the real one was here… Joker could feel it.

"Horus!" Joker called summoning the light bird.

The Egyptian god of the sun screeched as it cast the darkness of the tent away with its blinding sun light. Joker had added this particular Persona to his list the other night with Ryuji. The darkness of the circus tent hadn't been sitting right with him, so he had picked up this Persona in particular to be a flashlight against the darkness of the tent. He had hoped he wouldn't be needing it but now that something was amiss, Joker was glad he had listened to his gut.

Horus's light showed everyone exactly what was going on. All three rings of the circus were illuminated by the light but it was the center one that held the danger. There he stood. Goro Akechi in the flesh, standing atop the last circus cage. He was in his normal attire, tan pea coat with black pants. It made sense as this was his own world. Why would he be seen as a threat? Around him several lions that wore the Phantom Thieves masks of his friends lurked along with a cognition of both Naoto and Yu. All looked ready to strike

"There are apparently some rats running around my inter world." Akechi called to the group. "Yu Narukami, Rise Kujikawa, Yosuke Hanamura, Teddie Hanamura, Kanji Tatsumi, and lastly Naoto Shirogane. As I suspected all of you are Persona users as well. You gave away too much of your hand the other night, Shirogane-san."

Naoto jumped off the bleachers and took a few steps towards Akechi. "This can end peacefully, Akechi. Please I don't want to fight you."

Akechi sneered. "You come into my world and dare to say that? I know what you are doing here." Akechi reached into his coat and pulled out a silenced pistol. "I cannot prescribe to this 'change of heart' bullshit!"

Joker reached for his own pistol and pointed it at Akechi as he moved to Naotos side. "The plan hasn't changed, Goro Akechi I will change your heart!"

Akechi set his gaze upon Joker, a small grin playing at the corners of his lips. "Hmph… I'm impressed that you managed to deceive me. It seems I underestimated your abilities… I'll give you that. You truly are interesting… Quiet, yet possessing the courage and determination to take action. Under different circumstances, we could have been great rivals… Or perhaps even friends."

"We are already rivals." Joker called out to Akechi.

A deep chuckle echoed from their foe. "Perhaps you are right. My My… How Wonderful. You don't allow yourself to be enslaved by such things as human relation or past selves… And so, your heart is always free. The exact opposite of mine. To be honest, I'm quite envious… I wonder why we couldn't have met a few years earlier, Ren…" Akechi lamented.

Ren felt as if understood Akechi a little better at that moment. Akechi didn't ever want events to unfold like this, but it would seem it was destiny that this is how it would happen. He had his own mission to do and while it left his hands stained; it was one he'd carry out until the end. While changing Akechis heart did seem like a daunting task, Joker knew now it was truly possible and not some dream.

"But… It's no use talking in hypotheticals. I won't let any of you stop me now. Kill them!" Akechi threw out his hand pointing at the group. "Joker! Shall we end this ourselves?"

Instantly the small army cognitions lurched forward at the group. Joker knew this would only end if he managed to beat Akechi, so that was the plan. Beat Akechi as fast as possible and force a change of heart. Joker darted forward ignoring the cognitions as he made a b-line for Akechi. As he figured; the cognitions ignored him in favor of the others he was with. Akechi from his place atop the circus cage kept his eyes on Joker, before he turned to Horus.

Bang!

Joker instantly reeled as Horus was shot. Horus was a great light but by far not the strongest Persona Joker had in his arsenal. If he was going to beat Akechi, he was going to need to use his big guns so to speak. Problem was Horus was illuminating the battlefield and without his light, everyone would be cast into darkness.

Bang!

Another shot rang out as Akechi shot Horus once again. Horus screeched as it took another blow, the attack causing Joker fall to a knee. Akechi had a sadistic grin on his face as he watched Joker struggle. Joker slowly got to his feet only for another shot to bring him back to his knees. He couldn't withstand this abuse but he couldn't call Horus back. Akechi seemed to know this fact and took aim at the bird again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Came the rallying cry from Oracle as Prometheus appeared in front of Horus and a green shield blocked the next bullet. "Recall your Persona Joker, I can handle the light! Come on Prometheus lets show 'em!"

Joker called Horus back as Prometheus started to glow. While the glow wasn't as strong as Horus's shining light, it was more than enough for everyone to see. Joker struggled to his feet, as Akechi disappeared from his spot on top of the cage. Joker looked around as he collected himself before he suddenly felt a wave of relief hit his body. All the damage he had taken from Akechi's first assault disappeared, causing Joker the glance back at his friends. He caught the look in Yu's eye as Ishtar winked at him. Joker nodded to Yu before he turned his attention back towards Akechi.

"I can see it!" Joker muttered to himself as he activated his third eye.

The world darkened ever so slightly as everything seemed to take on faint outline around him. Akechi was instantly spotted behind the cage as he crouched waiting for Joker to come to him. However another Akechi could be spotted within the cage as well. This one's outline looked indistinguishable from the one that was crouched and as Joker stalked closer to the cage the caged Akechi shifted and stepped up to the side of the cage closer to him. Deactivating third eye, Joker came face to face with the caged Akechi.

"He is going to try to ambush you around the left side of my prison." The caged one explained in a gentle voice.

"I take it you are the last fragment?" Joker quietly asked as he pulled out his dagger ready to spring Akechi's trap.

"Fragment? I suppose that's what you could call me." The fragment shrugged. "I prefer to call myself the part of Goro that he discard."

"Shut up!" The real Akechi snapped as he suddenly darted forward and attacked Joker.

Joker was expecting the assault and raised his dagger just in time to parry the strike from Akechi's saber. There was an aggression in Akechi's attack Joker had not been expecting and he was quickly forced back by a series of fast brutal sword attacks. Joker had figured Akechi had been hiding some of his power when he masqueraded as a Phantom thieve but he had been expecting this level of power. Joker back flipped putting some distance between him and Akechi. This was a battle Joker couldn't afford to lose.

"Cerberus!" Joker called his hands finding their way to his mask. "Megaton Raid!"

A very canine like howl echoed from white lion like persona as it appeared in a flash of blue fire next to Joker. At Joker's command the persona charge forward hitting Akechi with its full force, almost akin to a car hitting an object. Instantly, Akechi was thrown backward beyond the ring they had been fighting in and back into the dark corner of the circus tent. A spot Oracle's light just wasn't powerful enough to reach. Joker unsummoned the persona, fixing his eyes on the spot Akechi had flown. In all honesty, Joker hadn't expected the attack to have that big of an effect, but Joker's gut also told him that this wasn't the end of it. A fact that was confirmed half a second later.

"That won't be enough to stop him." The caged Akechi informed Joker. "Please free me before.."

Several gun shots rang out from where Akechi had landed, forcing Joker to swiftly retreat back behind the cage. Another mad chuckle rang out seeming to engulf the whole tent in its vexing call. Joker peeked around the cage as Akechi walked forward. He had changed from his normal attire and now wore the mask he hid behind as the Phantom thief 'Crow'. This might not have been so disturbing but there was a dark shadow that seemed to loom over him for half a second before it disappeared, this wasn't the power of Robin Hood. It was something seemingly far more sinister.

"The mental shutdowns aren't the only incidents people are talking about. There are also the breakdowns which cause people to turn psychotic, creating accidents and scandals. Those cannot be explained unless the true culprit has the power to make people's hearts turn psychotic" Again Akechi's vile laughter echoed as he raised his laser saber. "That's right! It's my power. ONE THAT YOU DON'T HAVE!"

"What the?!" Oracles voice called from Prometheus. "He's gunna try something…" Oracles words were ominous.

"Allow me to show you!" A crazed smirk spread across Akechi's face as his mask disappeared and the dark shadow appeared over him again. "Call of Chaos!"

It was hard to make out exactly what happened as the unidentified Persona Akechi had summoned seemed to spin a staff and thrust it into the ground. What happened afterwards was far clearer to see, as a wave of dark red energy blasted from Akechi in all directions. Joker threw up his hands as the energy passed over him expecting it to be some kind of attack, however it just flowed over him heading towards their real targets.

The cognitions everyone else had been fighting suddenly froze as the wave hit them. Like a scene out of a horror movie, they started to twitch as they went from their normal colors to pitch black. Only the golden glow of their eyes seemed to highlight their position in the dark backdrop of the tent. Joker felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he gazed at these new shadows and he didn't need either navigator to tell him that these new shadows were far more dangerous than before.

"That wasn't Robin Hood! Could that have been a different Persona? Joker watch out!" Oracle called.

Joker caught the sound of Akechi's footsteps just in time to bring up his dagger. The block didn't happen fast enough as the very tip of Akechi's blade cut across Joker face. The laser sword nicked his mask and cut into his cheek just below it. The attack might have taken an eye if it hadn't been for Joker's mask. Pushing the laser sword back, Joker moved to get a little distance between himself and Akechi. Akechi flicked his sword, clearly pleased by the little damage he had done to his foe, as blood dripped down Joker's face.

"Even the feeblest of existences can gain tremendous power once the chains of its heart are broken. Hopefully your friends don't underestimate my shadows." Akechi taunted as he brought his sword back up signaling he was going to attack again.

Joker reached up trying to rub the blood from his cheek but only ended up smearing it across it. The cut was fairly deep but was nowhere near life threatening. It was just something he was going to have to live with until the fight was over. Raising his dagger up, Joker crouched down getting ready to engage Akechi once again. A bright light off to side where the others were fighting illuminated the tent for a second but Joker was too focused on Akechi to do much more then acknowledge it.

"So why are you Shido's dog?" Joker question hoping to keep Akechi talking.

"Huh, Shido's dog? Is that what you think I am?" Akechi made the first move again aggressively bring his sword skills against Joker's dagger. "What are you talking about? I don't care for Shido, or this country." Another parry and the continued clashing of both blades. "I've done all of this to make Masayoshi Shido… My father… acknowledge me. Then exact revenge on him."

This time Joker pressed the blades and caused Akechi to back up giving distance to him. "Shido is your father?!" Suddenly it made sense why Shido was such an idiot in this Palace.

Akechi pointed upwards towards something that could only be seen now that the area was illuminated. There hanging among the various acrobat swings and ropes was a corpse hung by a noose. The light didn't give the corpse much detail other than the fact it appeared to be a woman maybe in her late 20's, early 30's. The corpse was dressed nice and honestly didn't look like it had been hanging there long.

"Ren I'd like you to meet my mother. Remember what I said before to you. How my mother had been in a relationship with some good-for-nothing man? So I'm his bastard child. My very existence is nothing but a scandal. My mother's life had turned for the worst after she had me… That's why she is up there now. I was a cursed child for her too. I resented him! But, he was already a high-ranking official by then. A kid like me could do nothing…"

Akechi switched from his saber to his pistol causing Joker to take cover once again behind the cage. The shots rang out as Joker took out his own pistol. Creeping around the cage, Joker hoped he could get behind Akechi as they played their deadly game of ring around the rosy. However as Joker came across the other side, Akechi was nowhere to be found. A quick activation of third eye revealed were Akechi had gone and caused Joker to take cover under the cage.

Bang! The bullet ricocheted off the spot Joker once stood.

"But… That's when it happened! I was gifted an opportunity!" Akechi called from the top of the cage with a devious cackle, as he threw his arm up "That's when I learned about the cognitive world! Someone, be it god or demon gave me a chance! I couldn't contain my laughter…!"

"Move now that he's distracted Joker." Oracle called from her place above them all.

Joker took his opportunity to crawl out from under the cage. As he rose to his feet he pointed his pistol upwards at Akechi and trained it directly on his forehead. Akechi just chuckled arms opened yet not caring that he was currently being held at gun point. Joker shifting to get the most advantageous shooting position.

"Who showed you this other world?!" Joker demanded feeling he had some ground to stand on now that he held Akechi at gun point.

"Who cares? My targets were all doing the same damn thing in this eat or be eaten world. All I did was remove their evil from society! After all, they all had palaces. How is that any different from your beloved Phantom Thieves?" Akechi taunted with a grin.

"For one thing we aren't murderers!" Joker swiftly retorted, his finger tightening ever so slightly on the trigger.

"SO WHAT!? A Palace is a Palace" Akechi growled. "You clearly haven't seen the full depravity of man!"

Akechi moved to level his gun to shoot Joker. If there was one thing Shinya Oda had taught him, it was to be faster on the draw.

Bang!

The bullet caught Akechi's right shoulder causing Joker's foe to stagger back and fall off the top of the cage. There was a loud thud on the other side of the cage, clearly Akechi hadn't landed right. Joker let out a sigh of relief as he felt he had earn himself a brief respite. A shot like that wasn't something someone could just shrug off. Joker readied his gun and moved back around cage to the side Akechi had fallen to. There knelt down holding his shoulder was Joker's enemy, Akechis armor had no doubt taken the brunt of the blow but the power behind it had been more than enough to knock him back and the loud thud was probably him falling on said shoulder.

"Damn it! I can't lose now… Now that Masayoshi Shido is finally within my grasp!" Akechi snarled, eyes filled with hatred. "I'll kill you…"

"Why are you fighting so hard? You and he are the same, you could be fighting together!" The caged Akechi started. "Killing him won't make you happy, in fact it'll do the opposite. He is the only true friend you've had!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Akechi forced himself to his feet. "Teammates?! Friends!? To hell with all that!" Akechi pointed his hand at Joker. "Why am I inferior to you..?! I was extremely particular about my life, my grades, my public image, so someone would want me around! I am an ace detective… A celebrity!" Akechi clenched his head as he staggered backwards. "But you… You're just some criminal trash living in an attic! So how…?! How does someone like you have things I don't?! How can such a worthless piece of trash be more special than me!?"

"Maybe if you didn't cut pieces out of yourself you'd know." Joker responded knowing it would rile the madness already stirring in Akechi.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Suddenly as if Akechi had reached some sort of tipping point a great power seemed to start to leak from him.

"Run." The caged Akechi's voice was laced with fear.

Joker glanced at the caged Akechi before looking back at the real one. For a second his form seemed to flicker as power swirled around him. Joker was able to see it in that brief second, the black masked figure. An explosion of red power echoed from Akechi as he started to chuckle, this power was so great Joker had to struggle to maintain his footing. This was Akechi's ace in the hole and now the real fight was about to begin.

"Here.. I'll show you who I really am! Come, Loki!"

A black ooze started to consume Akechi starting at his feet and working its way up. As it climbed his body it solidified into what looked to be another outfit. It was a mostly black in color outfit with dark navy accents, buckles, and belts randomly covering the outfit. Even Akechi's blade changed into wicked looking serrated red blade. However it was the black mask that caused Joker's blood to run cold. That black mask that the Phantom Thieves had been chasing had been Akechi all along. Above him the dark black and white Persona known as Loki loomed. The real fight had now begun.

"Joker!" A voice called out among the chaos as a light pressure touched his back.

In an instant the battle field faded away, all washed in a blinding white light.

-?!

He found himself in a place of nothingness, long walls of white stretched for as far as the eye could see. Disoriented Joker looked around until he caught sight of Rise to his left. She looked at him with a wary smile.

"Sorry, we've been busy with those cognitions." Rise's voice didn't come from her lips, it echoed all around him.

As if he was drawn back in time there was a sudden flash before his eyes.

"_Cover Joker!" Yu ordered as he stepped in front of him._

_From his spot Joker watched himself dart towards Akechi as the shadows bore down upon him. It took a second before Joker realized what was going on, these weren't his memories. These were Rises mixing with his own. The way Yu stepped in front of him, Joker could feel Rises appreciation towards her boyfriend. There was love there, a deep unending love with such a scope as to catch Joker off guard. This is what true love felt like. He thought he cared for Makoto, but this was on another level entirely. _

"_You got it, these lions have nothing against a bear!" Teddie growled._

_Teddie, a solid friend no matter if he was a shadow or not. Still there were certain things about him that made him endearing, almost to a fault. _

"_We got to keep these shadows off Joker!" Mona yowled. _

_Mona, a cat with a feisty personally. Rise didn't know as much about him as Joker did but he was still seen as an ally worth protecting._

"_Dude I gotta fight against a shadow Agent? Naah man fuck that." Kanji called to his left._

_Kanji a big muscled brute, not too smart but someone loyal to a fault. He was definitely a trusted friend that would one day marry Rise's best friend. _

"_Kingpin take your other self, I'll take mine!" Naoto stepped up next to Joker raising her revolver. _

_Naoto, Yu's partner and Rise's best friend. Their relationship was a bit odd as they had very different viewpoints on things but their friendship persisted through it all. _

"_This shouldn't be too hard should it?" Yosuke asked as he summoned his Persona._

_Yosuke, Yu's best friend. Obnoxious at times and sometimes a pervert but honestly there was no one Yu needed to trust more. Yosuke had Yu's back no matter what happened, and there was something pure about that Joker couldn't deny. _

"_I got your backs!" The words came out of Joker even if he didn't speak them. _

_The group rushed forward to collide full force with the shadows that Akechi had sent after them. The battle was fairly even as Joker monitored it from the sidelines. It was weird watching other people fight while he stood back as the navigator. Occasionally shouting out a piece of information that could help someone in the battle. It was at that moment he looked up and saw his true self falter as Akechi continued to rain bullets against Horus. He remembered the pain but instead of pain he was overcome with concern. _

"_Oracle!" Joker turned his attention to the other navigator. _

_Oracle a young girl with a troubled past, someone to protect whenever possible. Genius level intellect but lacks most social skills._

"_I know Princess!" Oracle grumbled before Prometheus flew over Jokers head and towards Horus. _

_Around Joker, under the influence of Kouzeon, he got a view of the battlefield he could only dream of having. He could tell everyone's health with a glance as well as weaknesses and the resistances of the shadows around him. So far his group was doing great. The shadows were tough but nothing the group couldn't handle. However as Joker watched himself from Rise's vantage point he watched his health slowly trickle way as he watched himself collapse to one knee. _

"_Kingpin, Joker isn't doing so well, he needs help!" Joker felt like he informed Yu._

_Yu glanced towards the other Joker before he looked toward his left at Yosuke. "Deputy, I need a small opening. The kid is going down if we can't heal him." _

"_Got it! I'll see what I can do." Yosuke moved to switch places with Yu as he summoned his Persona. "Takehaya Sunano-o! We need to blow these enemies away! Magarudyne!" _

_In an instant a whirlwind swept up the battlefield as Yosuke's Persona conjured a massive wind. The shadows braced themselves against the wind, halting their attacks as they bulwarked themselves against it. This gave Yu the vital seconds he needed as he darted forwards and crushed an arcana card. Ishtar appeared next to Yu and with a flirtatious giggle blew the injured Joker a kiss. Watching himself regain his stamina, Joker watched as he pressed forward, towards Akechi. A wave of relief was felt as Joker realized exactly how close he was to having everything end right there for him. _

_As Rise, Joker felt himself return to the battle around her friends. As expected even though the shadows were strong they were slowly be whittled down by everyone. No one was in any real danger and Joker just sat back and watched. At times he wished he could step in, but if that was his own resolve as someone without a navigation Persona or Rises own wish, Joker couldn't say for sure. _

'_ONE YOU DON'T HAVE!' _

_Joker's attention snapped to Akechi. Instantly some of the sensors Kouzeon had been monitoring went off in an explosion of different color. Something was happening and as question marks appeared all over Kouzeon visor, it was hard to tell exactly what that was. Frustration built up in Joker's chest that was definitely Rise before the wave of dark red energy burst forth and covered the battlefield. The reading coming from Kouzeon went silent for a split second before more warnings lit up the screen. This time however the message was clear. The shadows had received a power up, a big one. Not only that; but tons of enemy pings appeared on the screens._

"_Guys, the shadows just got a major power boost!" There was a bit of fear laced in Joker's words as he shifted ever so slightly. "We also got various other shadows coming in. Guys we might get surrounded." _

_No one was able to say anything to respond as the shadows renewed their assault on Yu and his group, fueled by the madness Akechi brought forth. That wasn't all as multiple targets started to funnel in from the doors of the tent. These must have been the police shadows that had been roaming outside. Joker looked towards the entrance to find multiple boosted shadows pouring in. This was going to turn ugly fast. Even with powerful Personas on their side, the battle was quickly becoming one-sided. Joker knew he needed to do something, but again being a Navigator he felt like he could only sit back and watch. Luckily he wasn't a navigator and he felt Rise act through him as he darted towards Yu and Naoto._

"_I'm going to connect you two!" Joker informed the two._

"_Do it!" Yu called._

"_Roger!" Naoto took a step back to stand back to back with her partner. _

_Joker placed his hands on both of their shoulders as the cognitions of themselves started to bear down upon them. Activating a power deep within Kouzeon, it felt as if electricity was running up and down his arms as the connection finished. For a brief moment, Joker felt the connection between the two, it was warm and genuine. Something Joker felt he shared with his own friends. As Joker stepped back from the two he connected, both Naoto and Yu seemed to be in perfect sync as they both crushed arcana cards at the same time._

"_Divine justice!" They both called in union._

_Izanagi and Yamato Sumeragi appeared above their respective users standing back to back. Thrusting out their non-sword hand both Persona begun to gather intense white energy. Joker didn't need Kouzeon's fancy scanning ability to know an almighty attack when he saw one. The two Persona thrust their arms upwards at the same time causing the two attacks to combine into a far more powerful bomb of almighty energy. There was a blinding flash that Joker had to look away from. As he lowered his arm he caught the tail end of the almighty damage raining over the battlefield, it had struck each of the cognitions for some serious damage. _

_Even with that powerful of an attack, the cognitions got to their feet to continue. However the police shadows that had been filing in were no more, so that was one victory. These weren't normal cognitions at all, they were monsters. The information from Kouzeon indicated that the battle could be won, but it was going to be a long fight. More of a battle of attrition than anything else. The main problem was they were outnumbered and everyone was trying to keep more than one of these cognitions back. _

_Things were bound to slip up as a lion suddenly breached the line everyone had made around Joker. The inky black lion wore the mask of Skull as it crouched low. Joker didn't exactly know what to do, if he had been himself then he would have prepared to engage the enraged cognition. Instantly Kouzeon faded from around him as Joker stared at the lion. There was no fear at all, there was only calm acceptance and trust. The lion darted forward, fangs bared._

_It happened in a split second. A shield instantly formed around Joker which the lion crashed into before a katana came down over the beasts back, swiftly cleaving it in two. The cognition faded from existence at the blow. At first Joker didn't understand what happened, but Rise knew. The shield had come from Naoto, her special ace-in-the-hole move; shield of justice. The slash had come from Izanagi, a second nature knee jerk reaction on Yu's part to protect both his navigator and the woman he loved. Yu glanced back at Joker, and Joker understood the sense of worry in his eyes. Again, that love and trust bubbled in his chest. These feelings weren't Joker's own but he was beginning to understand the full scope of the powerful bond the investigation team had._

"_I'm fine, thanks guys!" Joker announced to his party as Kouzeon was once again summoned. _

"_Princess, we should try and free the last fragment of Akechi!" A picture of Oracle appeared in the corner of Kouzeon's screen as she spoke._

"_You think that will help?" Joker asked._

"_I don't think it'll hurt, but we need to get Akechi and Joker away from the cage. I think Mona could free him with his lock picking skills. I've overloaded Prometheus to keep the area lit up, but I can't help Joker as much as I wish I could." Oracle announced. _

"_I could give him a boost with my power, if he's boosted maybe he could pull Akechi away from the cage so Mona can get to it." Joker figured. _

"_Sounds like a plan to me. I'll see if I got any power I can divert so I can also boost Joker. Uggh this sucks! Do you know how much power is needed to keep this place lit up!?" Joker could hear the frustration in Oracles voice._

_Joker planned the next few seconds out as Kouzeon took in the whole view of the battlefield. Pulling Mona from the battle to go after the cage was a complicated affair, but with proper execution it could be pulled off. Everyone would have to cover them as both he and Mona broke formation to head towards the cage and there was always the possibility that they could end up drawing one or two with them as they left. While Joker didn't exactly know how to pull everything off, Rise knew._

"_Okay everyone listen up! Boulder, Kuma I'm going to need both of you to use your special moves here in a second. Mona you're with me! Oracle wants Mona to unlock the last fragment's cage. Those moves should open the way for me and Mona to slip past these cognitions. I'm boosting Joker so he can hopefully draw Akechi way from the cage."_

"_Heh! We're going all out!?" Kanji chuckled excitedly. "These idiots won't know what hit 'em!"_

"_I'll bear down on these posers with all I've got!" Teddie's voice was laced with determination and anger. _

"_I'll get that lock undone in a jiffy." Mona broke formation slightly to step closer to Joker. _

"_Ready? 3… 2… 1… GO!" Joker commanded._

_Kanji activated The Man's Way as Teddie activated Kamui Miracle. At the same moment, Joker deactivate Kouzeon as Mona activated a powerful wind move to cut them a way through the cognitions. Joker darted forward as Mona followed close behind. The ploy had worked as for a moment all cognitions were downed instantly. Mona made a b-line for the cage as Joker moved around to himself. _

In an instant the memory faded as Rise stood in front of him and he instantly understood what he had to do. Rise had shared this memory with him so he understood exactly what was happening. He needed to distract Akechi, and keep him away from the cage. A task easier said than done, but he could feel Rise's power mingle with his own in such a way that it gave him confidence that it was something he could pull off.

"I can do it." Joker calmly told Rise.

"I know you can." Rise smiled warmly.

There was a flash of blinding light as reality snapped back into existence for Joker. Rise's memories faded to the back of his mind as Akechi stood in front of him. It was as if no time had passed since Rise had touched Joker and he got a crash course in what was happening from Rise's memories. What lingered however, was this feeling; Joker felt lighter than air and stronger than he had ever been. If the plan was to draw Akechi away, then he would definitely do that.

Joker struck first with an unnatural burst of speed, instantly causing this darker Akechi to take a defensive stance. The clash of their blades rang out. This battle seemed to stir up something as Arsene, seemingly to appear on his own, went up against the dark Akechi's Loki. The fact Arsene may not have been Joker's most powerful Persona but out of all Joker's Persona Arsene seemed to almost have a will of his own. A will Joker trusted. If Arsene wanted to join the fight, than Joker wasn't going to stop the Persona.

Joker relented slightly to Akechi's blade and jumped back several feet. Akechi who was beyond infuriated at this point took off after Joker. They clashed blades several more times as Joker repositioned them far away from the cage. It would appear with the transformation that Akechi's wound to his shoulder had healed, either that or his own adrenaline was dulling the pain enough so it didn't bother him. As Joker moved the battle to a point where the cage was at Akechi's back he started to prepare for his own counterattack.

"I'll kill you! I'll crush you!" All pretense of the calm collected Akechi were gone, replaced with nothing but madness. He had fallen, but he wasn't at rock bottom. Joker knew that would only come with defeat. "Loki, show them!"

Only from total rock bottom could anyone hope to build Akechi up again.

"Arsene!" Joker shouted to his Persona.

A deep chuckle seemed to echo from Jokers base Persona as it seemed to be enjoying itself. It didn't need a command, it simply understood what Joker required. The Persona raised his hand as Loki sent a bombardment of dark energy directly at Joker. Without a word all of it was absorbed as Arsene turned Loki's power into his own. Joker smirked at Akechi which only seemed to further his descent into madness.

"DIE!" Akechi screamed as he darted forward, in sync with his Persona.

Both Akechi and Loki moved as one to strike down Joker, but Arsene powered up from Loki's previous attack wasn't having it. He moved to deal with Loki as Joker focused his attention on Akechi. Akechi moved to bring down his blade on Joker, but the attack was so broadcasted that Joker had already figured out how to counter it. Stepping to the side the blade missed him entirely as Joker thrust his blade down across Akechi's shoulder and chest. The blade didn't pierce Akechi's armor but it was definitely felt. Akechi hissed in pain as he took a step back to refocus himself for another attack. This time the blade came hard from Jokers left and he was forced to switch the hand he had his dagger in to parry the blow. Everything was going smoothly until Joker was caught off guard as Akechis hand reached out and grabbed a hold of Joker's waistcoat. Akechi wasn't above playing dirty as he headed butted Joker right in the forehead.

For a second Joker saw nothing but stars as he stumbled backwards from the simple but effective attack. Akechi wasn't going to let his new advantage be wasted as he lunged at Joker with his serrated sword. Pain blossomed across the Joker's upper abdomen and right side as the blade struck him. Joker's armor had taken the lion's share of the blow, but Akechis attacks were deadly and there would definitely be a nasty bruise across his ribs. The pain however refocused the Phantom Thief's attention as he got ready to counterattack once again.

Joker felt a pulse of Arsene's power flow through him along with Rise's power, Joker knew he'd make the next attack count. Taking a page out of Akechi's book, Joker struck back with his fist. The attack connected right across the left side of Akechi's face. Like some sort of manga, Akechi was instantly knocked back and collapsed to the floor in the wake of the attack. Joker shook his hand, it was definitely bruised or worse from that as he had mostly hit Akechi's mask with that blow. A second later Arsene managed to get the upper hand on Loki and blasted him away with a powerful almighty attack.

Loki faded from view as Arsene took his place next to Joker before fading back into his mask. Akechi didn't move for a second or two, clearly the attack had a bigger effect on him than Joker figured it would. Planting his blade into the ground Akechi struggled to get to his knees. It was then Joker saw the damage he had inflicted, Akechi's black mask was shattered on the left side of his face. Joker could see the rage that boiled in the detective's eyes as he struggled to get up, but it was clear he wasn't in a condition to continue fighting.

"Why are you… looking at me like that…?! I've.. I've succeeded until now… all by myself! I don't need… anyone… Not you… Not your friends… Not Naoto…" Akechi growled but it was clear the madness was starting to fade as the emptiness took its place.

"That's a lie…" A new voice called out as suddenly all the house lights came on banishing the darkness around them.

Joker looked up as a new Akechi walked up. This one wore an outfit similar to the one he wore as crow but instead of white as the primary color it was red and the mask was replaced by a top hat. This was ringleader Akechi and if it wasn't for the golden eyes this Akechi had, Joker could have sworn this was the real Akechi. Clearly, this was all the fragments reunited, Akechi's true shadow. The Ring leader stepped up to his other self and knelt down placing a hand on the real Akechi's shoulder.

"You don't need to be alone anymore… They came to help." The ringleader's voice was gentle as he spoke to himself.

Akechi dropped his sword and threw his hands over his ears. "No! You lie! I don't need anyone! I hate you so much!"

"You can't keep ignoring me, your true self. You've walked the road of vengeance alone for so long that you lost the ability to trust even yourself. You need to let me back in. You need to trust again or you will die." The ringleader softly explained.

"I can't… You know what I did! I've killed people. I'm way beyond salvation, this is the only road left for me… damnation. The death of Shido will be my act of atonement." Akechi's voice was becoming pained as he spoke.

"It was manipulation of those around you that caused you to do all those things. You were just a boy who wanted acceptance, even if it was at the hands of an evil man. There is still a chance at salvation, if only you'll reach out and take it. The road will be hard but it won't be as hard as the road that took you to this point." Ringleader Akechi enlightened his other self.

"Am I worthy of salvation?" Akechi looked up the tears that streaked down his face became visible for all to see.

"I think so." Joker responded.

"What?" Akechi seemed shocked by his words.

"I agree with him." Naoto stepped up to Joker's side.

"You're pretty scummy Akechi, but everyone deserves a second chance if they willing to embrace it." Oracle called as she stepped out from Prometheus.

"Our story doesn't have to end in tragedy." Ringleader Akechi smiled. "Let me return to you, so you can return to your true self. Not the shadow you have become."

"Wh-what do I need to do?!" Akechi asked.

At that moment Akechi's cognition begin to glow and slowly started to fade away back into the real Akechi. Suddenly Robin Hood appeared in front of Akechi before it slowly started to morph into a new Persona. This new Persona looked much more like a knight in shining armor, complete with stylized armor, a large lance, and a shield instead of a Robin Hood's bow. The Persona rode on a beautiful white horse outfitted with tassels and banners. The Persona nodded to all present before it faded away back into Akechi. Instantly the dark clothes Akechi had been wearing faded back to the white Phantom thief attire he had been wearing to fool everyone. This time he wouldn't be fooling anyone.

"What is this? …Lancelot? My new power?" Akechi muttered confused.

"Hey does that mean Joker just got a true bond with Akechi?!" Oracle asked.

"Probably." Yu sounded as if the whole thing was no big deal.

"Welcome back to the Phantom Thieves Crow." Joker stepped up to his former foe and extended a hand to his friend.

Crow looked away for a second before he reached up and took Joker's hand and pulled himself up. "I have made so many mistakes. I don't know how but I'll do my best to make up for them…"

Naoto smiled towards Crow. "Goro Akechi, I can't say I fully understand your situation but from now on, you and I are family. I know your mom left you and your dad is in need of his own salvation. So allow me to step into the role of guardian for you. I can't save you from everything you've done, but I can at least stand by you."

"Family?" Crow sounded as if he didn't believe the words that just came from Naoto.

"Yes family. We may not be related by blood, but we are related by something else. I've been taught that blood isn't always thicker than water." With that Naoto glanced at her friends around her.

"I don't deserve any of this…" Crow turned away for a second. "But I'll take it!"

"So by family…" Kanji started.

Naoto shot her boyfriend a look. "Think of him like a little brother Boulder."

"Oh! I can do that! Alright little bro, we're family too I guess!" Kanji sounded proud about that as he walked up and patted Akechi's back.

Akechi flinched but looked up at Kanji. "I guess?"

It was at that moment that Joker felt his strength start to leave him. Falling to his knees, all the effects from his long fight with Akechi started to affect his body. Joker had fought hard enemies before but he had dueled Akechi one on one and taken the full brunt of all of his attack on himself. Not to mention the psychic strain that came with all of his Persona usage. Joker wasn't the only one to crumble as Crow seemed to mirror his sudden exhaustion as the adrenaline wore off for them both.

"Joker!" Oracle called rushing to her leader's side.

"We should get them out of here. They both fought on another level. They need rest and lots of it." Rise's concern laced every word she spoke.

"Agreed." Came the calm voice of Yu.

The leader of the investigation team leaned down and helped Joker to his feet, shouldering him as he did so. Kanji mirrored the movement but for Crow just a few steps away. Joker was forced to lean on Yu for support as it felt like every ounce of his energy was completely drained. He knew he was messed up, but Joker knew it was times like this you just lean on those around you. That was the power of bonds.

"You did well." The older protagonist whispered to his younger protégé.

* * *

I hope someone will leave feed back on this chapter and review. I revamped about 3-4 times, switched things around and I like how it flows right now. Hopefully it's pleasing to you as the reader. This is one the longest chapters in the story. I got a few other long ones but hopefully the action was on point. Next upload is in 2-3 days depending on reviews.


	20. Chapter 19

"You're both going to need to take it easy for the next few days." Tae Takemi drilled into Ren and Akechi as she looked over her clipboard.

"Yes ma'am" Akechi bowed his head.

"Ren?" There was a scariness to Takemi's voice that made Ren snap to attention.

"Yes." Ren muttered.

Takemi reached forward whacking Ren's head with her clipboard. "You have a broken rib, a badly sprained hand, and a deep laceration on your cheek. Not to mention your body is still recovering from some other injuries you mysteriously got. You're in way worse shape than he is, clearly you're the one who got their ass kicked in this fight!"

It had been Yu's idea that Ren and Akechi see a doctor considering neither of them were in the best shape. Luckily Ren knew one. However as soon as Takemi started to examine Ren she found the still visible bruises from his encounter with the police a week ago as well as the fresh wounds he obtained in his battle against Akechi. They had used the excuse that they both got into a simple street brawl as reasons for their injuries, but Ren figured Takemi knew better. Takemi did have a hunch that he may or may not be a Phantom thief and what that entailed. Akechi gave Ren a passing sympathetic look from his seat next to him.

"I know." Ren started looking at the floor.

Takemi sighed before she wheeled her computer chair to the door that lead to the clinic. "You guys can come in."

Yu, Naoto, and Futaba made their way into the clinics treatment room. Ren sat shirtless and bore all of his bruises for the group to see. Akechi sat next to him on the exam bed, equally shirtless and looking also very beaten up. Ren's hand was wrapped in a splint to restrict its movement and he knew he wouldn't be able to be a Phantom thief at least for a few days with his hand this damaged. Unless he wanted to be a one handed thief. Ren's cheek was also patched up. Normally after battle Ren would either use healing magic on himself or have someone use healing magic on him. However he hadn't been fighting shadows, he had been fighting Akechi in a duel to the death. These injuries were as real as one got and no amount of cognition change could heal them.

Takemi tapped her clipboard. "Both of them will need to rest," Takemi pointed her pen at Akechi. "This one has slightly dislocated shoulder injury, some nasty bruises, and a mild concussion. Normal stuff for a kid in a scrap." She then pointed the pen to Ren. "This one has a broken false rib, a few bruised ones, a sprained hand, a cut on his cheek that needed two stitches, and some injuries that look as if he was in a fight about a week ago. I'm going to prescribe them both some painkillers and sleeping medication. Also lots of ice for them both. But knowing my little guinea pig here, he's might just run off and go get himself more beat up so someone should keep an eye on him. Granted keeping an eye on the both of them wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I think we can manage that." Naoto said as she looked between the two.

Takemi got to her feet. "Good let's get these two checked out and back home resting." She left the room to no doubt get the paperwork and the prescriptions ready. "You two can get dressed."

Ren grabbed his shirt suddenly reminded how painful it was to put on that particular article of clothing. Akechi didn't seem to be struggling as much, but they were both very painful. He didn't think the fight had been that bad of one but only after the adrenaline had worn off did he truly realize the extent of his injuries. Yeah this was worse than last week but as he glanced at Akechi next to him, Ren knew that this pain was worth it. If Akechi was truly reformed then he just made himself a powerful ally, this time for real.

"Ren, I already talked to Sojiro. I'm gunna be taking care of you, so I'll be moving some of my stuff to your room so I can keep an eye on you." Futaba informed Ren before she turned. "I'm gonna start getting stuff over there, Yu told me he can take you back to Leblanc." With that Futaba disappeared from the room.

"Goro-kun you are coming with me and Yu, we already made plans for you to stay with us. We can swing by your apartment to pick up some things, but I'm not letting you out of my sight until you feel better." The concern in Naoto's voice was clear.

"Alright nee-san…" Akechi sighed having decided on the drive to Takemi's clinic what the relationship between him and Naoto truly would be going forward.

After they both got dressed, they met Takemi out in the lobby. Next up was signing some discharge papers, getting their medicine, and paying they left the clinic. Yu helped Ren down the street to Leblanc as Akechi was taken away by Naoto as they had a car parked close to the clinic. As he entered Leblanc, Sojiro shot him a look of pity as Yu hauled him upstairs. Rens body was beyond exhausted at this point and as Yu sat him down on his bed, he just let himself collapse. Morgana, who had been waiting in his room, jumped up onto the bed next to him before looking up at Yu.

"Thanks for your help! How's Akechi?" Morgana asked.

"Slightly less worse than Ren here." Yu responded. "Doctor told him to rest, take his painkillers, and for someone to keep an eye on him. She didn't think he'd rest as much as he needs too."

"Well this guy is a man of action." Morgana glanced back at Ren before looking back at Yu. "I'm sure we'll keep in touch."

"Yeah. Ren rest!" Yu commanded.

Ren gave his mentor a thumbs up with his good hand, but didn't want to move much more than that. Ren heard Yu head downstairs leaving him alone in his room. Ren just kept his eye closed, trying vainly not to focus on the pain in his side that Takemi had identified as the broken rib. That was the worst out of all the pain he was in. His side had been mildly hurting the last few days after he had gotten back from the police station but Ren had been fighting through it and hadn't let it bother him too much. However that attack from Akechi had hit him just right that it broke the already no doubt bruised sections of rib. Honestly Ren was lucky the strike hadn't disembowel him, but he would be in great pain for a while no doubt.

"You might have to take a week or more off." Morgana said as he curled up close to Ren's injured body.

"I can't be down for too long, Shido has to pay." Ren muttered into his bed.

"We'll see. Luckily you are a Persona user and that means you should hopefully heal faster." Morgana purred.

"Oh how do you know that?" Ren asked.

"Dunno, but I know it's true!" Morgana continued to purr.

Ren just relaxed against his bed as Morgana acted as a hot water bottle against his aching side. If it wasn't for the intense pain, Ren probably would have slept. It hurt to just breathe. He peaked towards the small brown bag that held his medicine. The sooner that was in his system the sooner he could ignore his pain and rest. As he moved to grab it, pain shot through his side. Morgana got up and saw Ren struggling, the cat sighed before he turned his attention to the staircase. From the staircase ascended both Makoto and Futaba.

"Ren, what are you doing?!" Futaba snapped as she threw her backpack on the table Morgana normally sat on next to the staircase.

"Medicine." Ren said simply before collapsing back onto his bed. "Makoto?"

"Futaba can you go downstairs and get a glass of water for our brilliant leader. I'll help him get comfortable." Makoto commanded, taking charge of the situation as she set down the futon she had brought up with her and her school bag.

"You got it!" Futaba gave a salute and headed down stairs.

Makoto looked at Ren and just shook her head. "Morgana please move, let me get him settled in."

Morgana obeyed without a word, jumping onto the windowsill above Ren's bed. Makoto walked over to her boyfriend and slowly helped him get into a comfortable position on the bed. Even if moving brought pain to his side, the fact Makoto was there just made everything so much better. After she was done getting him in a more comfortable position she sat down on the bed next to him and just looked him over. She knew he was in pain from the small gasps he had given as he was moved.

"Good job." Makoto remarked with a small smirk.

"I aim to please." Ren stated dryly.

Makoto let a small chuckle pass from her lips as she reached up and pulled off his glasses and set them down next to the bag of medicine on his shelf. "Futaba let everyone know what happened. Have to say I might have skipped a student council meeting to get over here, but I couldn't stop worrying."

"I'm fine." The injured leader offered, trying to sound tough.

"You most definitely are not!" Morgana growled from his perch on the windowsill. "These aren't the kind of injuries you normally get in the metaverse, you got really beaten up! When you fight with real weapons and with real people, it's as if you are fighting someone here in this world. Doesn't matter how much cognition there is, a real fight is a real fight. Metaverse or otherwise."

"Is that why he wasn't healed after the battle?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. Persona damage and the guns we use in the cognitive world are all things we can heal because they are all cognitive attacks. However physical attacks are a different matter entirely. If two Persona users beat each other up with their weapons, it's not a cognition anymore." Morgana explained.

Makoto seemed to think about that a moment before she looked at him with a stern expression. "You don't need to act tough around any of us. We already know how tough you are, so you can drop the act."

At that moment Futaba reappeared with a glass of water and a large bag of ice. Ren didn't need to move as Makoto reached for the bag of medicine and pulled out the two bottles. Futaba handed him the glass of water and set the ice down on his chest as Makoto handed him two pills, which Ren took as soon as he had them. Setting the glass down on the stand next to his bed, Ren adjusted the bag of ice over the sorest part of his body.

"It should take about a half an hour before those start to take effect." Makoto explained as she set the rest of the medication down on his shelf. "Have you gotten anything to eat?"

"He only had breakfast this morning." Futaba informed Makoto as she pulled her backpack to Ren's workstation. "But Sojiro is working on that, he started a fresh batch of curry and will send some up as soon as it's ready."

"So what did the doctor say about him? You only mentioned he was pretty beat up." Makoto looked at Futaba as if knowing she'd get the full report from the navigator instead of the one sitting right next to her.

"Sprained hand, one broken false rib, a few bruised one, a deep laceration on his cheek that required two stitches, and he still has some of the bruises he got when the police beat him up last week combined with some new ones too. The one across his side and stomach are from Akechi almost disemboweling him. That where his broken and bruised ribs are." Futaba answered as she set her laptop up at Ren's workstation.

Makoto sighed and looked at him. "Looks like you might be out of action for a while."

"One week! We still need to take out Shido, my life still depends on it! Even though Akechi is on our side now." Ren explained.

Futaba shook her head before she spun around in her chair and pointed at him. "Fine, but you will do everything possible to get better in that one week. Do you promise me Ren Amamiya!?"

"If you say so." Ren already knew it was pointless to argue.

"Promise!" Futaba insisted.

"Okay. I promise" Ren relented.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a challenge to keep you down, I guess I'll be swing by after school for the next week." Makoto informed him.

"Having two woman to wait on me hand and foot, what a privilege." Ren tried to smirk, but like most other things smirking hurt.

"Watch it wise guy." Makoto warned.

"I know I can't do much as a cat but I'll help this guy with whatever you two need." Morgana jumped back down on to Ren's bed and sat down next to him.

"Thanks Morgana." Makoto reached over and scratched the feline's cheek before she rose to her feet. "Futaba, we can go grab the stuff you wanted to bring from Boss' place."

"Sure!" Futaba called getting up from her chair and moving to follow Makoto back downstairs.

Ren watched them go. He felt lame being this injured, but there was nothing he could really do. Instead of dreading over it, Ren just closed his eyes and let himself just rest. There was no reason for him to do anything other than that. He heard Makoto and Futaba come back and move the table they always used during their meetings, but after that the medication must have finally kicked in because Ren fell in a deep sleep. He was woken up briefly to eat but barely touched the food before sleep claimed him again. He thought he could remember Makoto giving him a kiss on the forehead before she left but then again that could have been a dream...

* * *

**December 1 Thursday**

* * *

"Hey Ren you think you can get up?" Makoto's voice drifted over Ren's barely conscious state.

Ren shifted, the pain in his side still there but dulled by the heavy painkillers that were running through him. The last few days had been mostly a blur for Ren. Futaba would barely let him leave his bed during the day and this was only enforced further after Makoto got there once school was over. The only time he was able to truly get out was when Ryuji and Yusuke came over and brought him to the bathhouse down the street. The warm water had felt good on his sore muscles and bruises, yet both Ryuji and Yusuke were cautious about letting him do much there. By now he was getting very bored of all this being waited on.

Yu came over at some point to check on him and introduce him to Chie Satonaka, as Yosuke and Teddie had to head back to Inaba. Under the influence of the drugs it was hard to pinpoint which day that had been exactly. That same night the group took off to Mementos without him, Makoto stayed behind to look after him and Yu took his position as leader. Naoto apparently stayed with Akechi who was still also recovering. That was a nice night as he just got to snuggle up to Makoto on his bed as she did her homework. The memory of it returned to his mind causing a smirk to appear on Ren's lips.

"I dunno Makoto, maybe we should let him sleep." That was Futaba's voice.

Wait Makoto was here? That must have meant school was out. Ren shifted again this time opening his eyes. The bright lights of the sun coming him from his window caused him to groan and shield his eyes quickly. Putting his arm over his eyes, he blinked a few times letting them become adjusted before casting a gaze towards the three women currently standing in his attic loft. Makoto, Futaba, and Haru. His drug muddled mind tried to come up with a reason why three of his female team mates were currently standing in his attic to no avail.

"What's going on?" Ren asked in a husky voice as he realized how dry his throat was.

Water… Ren reached for the glass of water he had abandoned several hours ago as his painkillers had taken over and put him back in a coma. However the sudden movement caused a red hot stabbing pain to rise up in his side. Any residual sleepiness he had felt was now lost as pain caused his body to abruptly wake up fully. Ren grunted with pain as he snatched the water off the metal shelving unit next to his bed. The three woman all wore looks of concern as Ren finished off the glass of water.

"Ren, sorry to wake you." Makoto started.

"It's fine…" Ren cut off his girlfriend before she could say any more.

Ren started to get up before Makoto stepped forward and fully helped him sit up. Ren rolled his stiff shoulders as he put his still bandaged hand in his lap. He must have looked super bad, but honestly he was worlds away from the pain he had been feeling after his fight with Akechi. Morgana jumped down from his windowsill and sat by his side. Apparently the cat had been there the whole time but only now that the fuzz from the drugs was lifting was he able to fully concentrate.

"How are you feeling?" Futaba asked sitting on end of his bed.

"Less like I got run over by a bus, more like I've woken from a coma." Ren dryly stated as he ran his hand through his hair. "So what's going on?"

"Well that's an improvement." Makoto smirked. "Futaba and I got things we need to do tonight, and we were wondering if it's okay if we left Haru here to keep on eye on you."

"I suppose, but I'm fine to be left alone." Ren commented. "Also I got Morgana."

"I don't have the same sway as the girls do." Morgana glanced at him with a flick of his tail. "Also you do need someone with thumbs looking after you."

"Don't listen to Ren, Haru. This guy is under strict bed rest. I'm gonna give ya full authorization to do what needs to be done to keep him in bed." Futaba stated looking towards Haru.

"I'm sure we'll manage fine. I have Mona-chan here to help me." Haru said warmly adding a smile to her words.

"What are you two doing?" Ren questioned looking at Futaba and Makoto.

"I gotta get back to school. I got some student council things that I've been putting off that need to get done." Makoto explained.

"Don't you remember? Sojiro is closing up shop early so we can go have dinner with Rise and Yu. Hopefully afterward Sojiro will be comfortable enough to let us go to Inaba with them." Futaba folded her arms.

Ren thought back to a few days ago when Rise had invited the whole Leblanc crew out for dinner. The dinner invite had been extended to him but he currently was in no condition to join them for dinner. While it was still up in the air whether they'd be joining Rise and Yu down in Inaba, if things did go well than hopefully they'd get Sojiro's blessing to go. Rise had a charm to her and Ren was pretty confident that it would pierce Sojiro's defenses and they would get the permission they needed in no time.

"Right!" Ren nodded. "Good luck Futaba! Say hi to Yu and Rise for me."

"Can do!" Futaba flashed a grin back at him before she got up. "Haru do you need anything before we head out."

Haru gave a slight bow. "I'm pretty sure I can manage. I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Thank again Haru. Ren is stubborn and will try to push himself, make sure he stays in bed." Makoto was speaking to Haru but fixing Ren a stern look as she spoke.

"No problem." Haru smiled. "There will be no need to worry!"

"Later Ren." Futaba grabbed her laptop bag from his workbench and disappeared down the stairs.

"Ren behave." Makoto advised.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Makoto." Ren tried to play innocent.

"Thanks again Haru. I'll keep my phone on, don't be afraid to call me. Bye Ren." Makoto gave him one last look before heading off down the stairs the way Futaba went.

"Love you." Ren called after his girlfriend.

"Love you too." Makoto called from the stairs.

The signature ring of the bell above Leblanc signaled the exit of the other girls. Ren relaxed back against his extra pillows. It sucked that he didn't get to spend another night cuddled up with his girlfriend but if she had things to do, he didn't blame her for leaving him. He was feeling better and had an appointment with Takemi tomorrow to hopefully get his hand out of this constrictive brace and get these stitches out. Glancing towards Haru, the Okumura heiress had a tentative look on her face as her eyes gazed towards the staircase.

"So you and Mako-chan are dating." Haru voice was soft before she looked back at Ren.

Ren froze at that revelation. Apparently Haru hadn't known, so did that meant only half their group knew. Ren knew Futaba and Ryuji knew only because he had told them personally himself. The adults knew probably because of Yu. Morgana had called it honestly the day he came home that night. So that left Haru, Yusuke, and Ann who possibly didn't know. Ren had no intention of hiding his relationship from the others, but honestly this last week had been kind of busy for him.

"Uh, yeah." Ren sheepishly replied.

"They've been dating for just about a week." Morgana informed Haru. "It was last Friday correct?"

Had it really been that long? Ren's mind recounted the day and yeah that really was last Friday. "Yep." Ren answered sounding sure.

"Good for you." Haru put on a fake smile, Ren could tell easily.

There was probably a reason Makoto hadn't told Haru yet. Out of all the girls that Ren had grown a relationship with, Haru seemed the most devastated when he offered friendship instead of romance. Haru was just coming off a bad relationship and what happened with her dad. Part of the reason Ren wasn't interested was because he didn't want to be some sort of rebound for her. When he examined their relationship, Ren had figured Haru needed time to heal her heart. He still figured that and while she was super cute, there had always been something about Makoto that drew him to her. He didn't understand how this all worked entirely, maybe he could talk about it with Yu one day.

"If you don't want to be here you can go." Ren offered, giving Haru an out.

Haru shook her head. "No, I'm fine really."

"No you aren't" Ren countered.

Haru grabbed the table that normally sat in front of his couch and pushed it over to his bed. Morgana jumped onto the table once it was in place. Haru moved a chair to sit across from him. Ren didn't know what to say as he shifted on his bed. His side quickly shot pain across his body like a shotgun blast, causing Ren to hiss with pain. Haru cast him a sympathetic look before she moved to the shelf next to his bed and pulled out his medication.

"You might not believe me, but I'm honestly fine with you dating Mako-chan. I'm actually happy for you two. Now when was the last time you had your medication?" Haru examined the bottles.

"He had his last dose at about eight this morning. He's due for another dose." Morgana informed Haru.

"Alright let's get him his meds. Mona-chan can you help me downstairs, I'm unfamiliar were everything is and Futaba said I could make some coffee while I'm here watching Ren." Haru looked towards Ren's feline companion.

"No problem. Ren stay right here," Morgana jumped off the table and headed for the stairs.

"Wait! Can I have some coffee too?" Ren looked at his caretaker.

"You should be resting." Morgana drawled flicking his tail.

"I've been sleeping for almost 3 days straight almost… I'll rest, but I don't need to sleep." Ren replied.

"I don't see how it can hurt Mona-chan." Haru glanced at Ren thinking.

Ren smirked, liking where this was going. Morgana looked back at Ren and sighed. "Alright, but you better stay in bed Ren. I may not have thumbs, but I'll find a way to call Futaba or Makoto."

"You have my word." Ren called to his two caretakers.

"Works for me." Haru nodded.

With that the two disappeared down the stairs. There was a the distinct sound of Haru and Morgana working downstairs as Ren leaned back and waited for the two. While he was waiting, Ren slowly took off the bandages around his hand. Flexing his hand, there was a small jerk of pain but it was nothing compared to how his side ached if he moved it the wrong way. Aside his that, he honestly felt ready to leave the bed entirely and get up. Shido was still out there and Ren's life was still in a lot of danger. If he could find a way to fix his side, he honestly felt in fighting form. Most of his bruises, except for the big one across his side, were pretty much healed.

After about 10 minutes Haru came upstairs with a tray in hand. The smell of food wafted from her direction causing Ren's stomach to remind him he only had a small breakfast that morning before the medication induced coma had taken him. He was famished. Haru set the tray down on the table before pulling off a cup of coffee and a kettle, setting it down on her side of the table. Next she set the tray down on Ren lap. A cup of coffee along with what appeared to be some sort of miso soup and a fresh salad was served to him.

"Those are some fresh vegetables from the school garden. I don't know how you'll feel about them, but I figured you'd enjoy something different for dinner tonight." Haru explained as she took a seat at the table next to him.

"Thanks Haru." Ren answered, honestly thankful for the food.

"No problem, enjoy." Haru let a warm smile appear on her face.

Ren hungrily ate the food that was given to him. Normally the school crops were reserved for use in Mementos since they seemed to strengthen the spirit in powerful ways. However today they were being used to strengthen Ren's battered body, something he could appreciate. He quickly finished everything before sliding his empty tray on to the table and held on to his cup of coffee. Haru fished out some of his meds and he quickly took them with a few swigs of his coffee. As soon as Ren was done eating, Morgana moved from the table and curled up next to his injured side. He had been doing that a lot lately, as the cat's natural body heat acted like a warm heat back against the ache and Morgana was always careful to not hurt Ren.

"That was good Haru. Thank you." Ren announced as he set down his coffee cup.

"It really wasn't much, but I'm glad you liked it." Haru beamed back at him as she picked up the dishes and stacked them on the tray.

Ren watched Haru before he suddenly realized something, now was the perfect time to obtain a true bond with Haru. Going over his previous conversations with Haru, Ren remembered she had mentioned something about having a company meeting this week at some point in time. Possibly during one of the text chats for the group. Suddenly Ren was curious to know how that had turned out.

"So how did the company meeting go? Also can I have some more please?" Ren asked as he set his now empty cup of coffee down on the table.

Haru eye's flashed with surprise. "You remembered." Haru got up and poured Ren some more coffee from the kettle she had brought up.

"Thank you." Ren took his now refilled cup of coffee, taking a sip before once again looking towards Haru. "I try to remember all the important things my friends do."

Haru let a light laugh echo from her chest before she settled back down at the table and rested her hands around her coffee cup. There was a wistfulness to her expression that led Ren to believe that possibly Haru had gotten her feelings portrayed at the meeting. He knew she had been seriously worried about that. She was a high school student and now she was expected to be a CEO of a major company. let alone a company that was trying to recover from a bad reputation. Ren believed in Haru.

"I was finally able to convey my feelings during the company meeting. Not just about the new chain, but about the future of the company, and even about Father. I think my presence angered some people at first, but in the end they all listened to my thoughts." Haru beamed, a bit of well-deserved pride in her words.

"You've done great, Haru." Ren returned her warm smile as he spoke to her.

Haru nodded. "All that nervousness was exhausting. I've had diplomatic dealings with VIPs before, but I've never once spoken my true feelings. That aside, after talking with management I've decided to let them handle Okumura Foods. It's simply not something I would have been able to supervise on my own. And after their sincere acceptance of the public criticism, I felt it was okay to trust them." Haru paused to take a sip of her coffee before topping off the cup with the kettle. "As for my future goals, I'm interested in opening a small private café. Everything will be home-grown, from the coffee to the salad. I want to set my own standards. It'll be a shop that people love, like my Grandfather's. And like this place. What do you think?"

"Honestly that was kind of my goal after I get out of school." Ren answered honestly. "However our goals are different, I want a place where everyone can go and meet up. Doesn't have to be a café just some place I can be where everyone can meet up."

Haru giggled. "Than it would seem I may have found myself a business partner. But when you say that… I feel like it will actually happen. Truth be told, I don't plan on opening the shop immediately after I graduate, but I'd love to join you in this dream."

"Sounds like a plan." Ren nodded

Haru put a hand to her chin thinking. "We'll both need to study and improve our knowledge beforehand. For now my gardening is just a hobby. Perhaps I should apprentice here at Leblanc some time?"

"If you are up for it I'm sure Boss would love to take you on." Ren offered. "It's hard work though."

Another giggle echoed from Haru. "I take it that sentiment comes from personal experience? Either way I think this dream will be no easy feat, so I'm fine with the hard work. Speaking of dreams, I somehow managed to tackle my childhood dream of becoming a heroine of justice. If I act with resolve and believe in my actions, I know I'll be able to achieve anything. I'm so glad I met you, Ren. At first it was nice having someone that understands me… But now, it so much more… It's everyone. There may be times where people resent me for it … but as long as you and the others are here with me. I'll be okay. You know… I'd like to return the favor. Like now, I'll be there for you. Feel free to rely on me from now on. I have the strength to help you. I can sense it."

Haru suddenly closed her eyes as she put a hand to her chest. Something about this interaction felt familiar, this was a true bond wasn't it? Ren shifted as Haru opened her eyes again. There was a resolve in them that he had never seen before.

"I feel as though.. I've been reborn. This is my new power." Haru whispered barely loud enough for Ren to hear.

"When we open the café, we should have all of our friends be our first customers." Haru announced unable to keep her smile off her face.

"I look forward to that." Ren nodded suddenly starting to feel his medication kick in.

"I can't wait." Haru said before she tilted her head. "The medication just hit you didn't it?"

"I hate this stuff." Ren's joyous mood that Haru had put him in was starting to get muddled by the tranquilizing power of his pain medication.

"Well look at the time, we've been speaking quite a while so it's no wonder it's taken affect." Haru got up and helped him lay down in his bed. "Don't be afraid to fall asleep. I have a book and Mona-chan to keep me company."

"Thanks Haru for today and for everything else." Ren's words were slightly slurred.

"No problem Ren. Get some sleep, we need you at full power." Haru pulled his blanket over him.

Ren tried to struggle against the medication now fully taking ahold of his system, but it was quickly becoming clear he was losing this war. While he was getting comfortable in his bed, Haru collected the dishes on the tray. With that done she headed downstairs, no doubt to put the dishes away. Ren watched her go wishing he could get up and follow her but he was stuck in his bed. It was useless to struggle, so slowly he let the medication take effect. Closing his eyes, he found the unconsciousness that the medication always seemed to bring and embraced it. When Haru returned upstairs she found Ren fast asleep.

* * *

I want to try to get out the next chapter tomorrow if I can, if not the day after. I would like reviews if you would take a second or two just to tell me I are doing a good job.


	21. Chapter 20

**December 2 Friday**

* * *

After a full four days of bed rest, Ren was happy to finally be able to get out bed. Takemi impressed by his healing told Futaba that he could resume some normal activities as long as he was careful about his injured right side. There was a bone still healing and it would be easy for him to re-injure it. The stitches in his cheek had also come out, it seemed like he would have a small scar but it was an overall win considering Akechi's blade could have taken the eye. As for his hand; it was fine now, just a little stiff from being wrapped up. All in all things could have been worse, but now at least he should be able to get Shido's Palace done with the others hopefully before the 8th. Sojiro had after all agreed to let both him and Futaba head to Inaba with Rise and her friends.

"Yes!" Ren pumped his fist as he stepped out of the clinic.

"She still told you to take it easy bro." Futaba gave him a pointed look which meant she wasn't going to let him get away with rushing off to Mementos to test his body.

Ren didn't have anything to say to that and only sighed with defeat. When it came to his health, Futaba wasn't about to let Ren beat himself up if this past week was anything to go by. Ren also couldn't bring himself to disobey her. He had attempted once two days ago just to go down to get water for himself, she promptly forced him back to bed and then went into a long tirade about how he promised. Ren couldn't back out of a promise especially to his younger sister.

"Well since you're feeling better, you'll be able to come to the get-together tonight." Futaba suddenly said as they walked back to Leblanc.

"Get-together?" Ren questioned.

"Well, everyone is getting together at Rise's place to discuss our next steps. Nobody knew if you'd be able to make it with injuries so one of the things they were going to talk about was what to do if you'd be out of the fight for a while." Futaba explained as she pulled out her phone. "I'll let everyone know you're coming to the gathering."

"Mutiny in my ranks." Ren huffed only half meaning it.

"Mutiny? You mean rebellion from a bunch of Thieves?" Futaba smirked at him, clearly taking it as a joke. "Don't take it so seriously. Everyone is worried about you and we can't let Shido win. I'd rather have an injured Ren over a dead one."

It was a fair assessment. Normally from what Ren had gathered from the internet it took six weeks for a broken rib to heal. As long as he didn't do anything to re-injure his side he was free to do what he wanted, but that probably didn't include the work he did as a Phantom Thief. It sucked but he was going to have to take it slow still. Luckily the power of Persona allowed him to fight with a proxy, so as long as he wasn't in the front lines maybe he could still help his friends.

Stepping into Café LeBlanc, it was empty. The lunch rush had come and left and only a few regulars came in after the lunch. It wasn't uncommon for the place to be empty at this time of day, but in about an hour the regulars would start to come in and Sojiro would be busy once again. Morgana was curled up on one of the tall back chairs apparently snoozing. As for Sojiro, he sat reading the paper at the counter but as Ren and Futaba came in he got up and stepped up to Ren. Reaching out he cupped Ren's chin and got a good look at the still healing cut on his cheek.

"Hoo boy… You got quite the mark," Sojiro looked towards Futaba. "So what the doctor say?"

"He's fine to return to normal activity as long as he doesn't do anything to re-injure his side. Basically any time his side hurts he has to stop what he is doing." Futaba informed their guardian.

"I take it that might affect your work as the Phantom Thieves?" Sojiro inquired openly since the café was empty.

"Probably, but I don't think that'll stop him from going with us, but I'm his navigator so I'll make sure he doesn't get in any danger." Futaba explained as she looked at Ren.

Sojiro turned his attention back to Ren. "Now look. Don't be a dumbass kid, I can't stop you from whatever you kids do as Phantom Thieves but just don't overdo it. Listen to your body and Futaba. Heck even that sweet girl Makoto. Alright?"

"Yes sir." Ren nodded.

"Good." Sojiro returned to his seat and his newspaper.

Morgana stretched as he got up. "I take it we are taking him with us when we head out?" Morgana jumped down from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Yep! But he ain't allowed to lift anything more than 10 pounds at the moment so I guess I'll be carrying you around." Futaba explained as she picked up Morgana.

"Just make sure you leave room in your bag for me, I don't want to be crushed by your laptop!" Morgana warned as he settled in Futaba's arms.

"I got ya Mona!" Futaba explained before looking at Joker. "Rise is gonna pick us up in about an hour. Until then I release you! Go do whatever a Ren does!" Futaba shooed Ren with a wave of her hand.

Ren smiled and patted Futaba on the head. He knew she was only trying to do right by him and he couldn't blame her. He'd be just as bad, if not worse, if the situations had been reversed. He might not have seemed thankful during the last few days, but deep down he knew. The people who he had surrounded himself with were true friends and people he could depend on.

"Thanks Futaba. For everything." Ren told his little sister. "You too Morgana."

Futaba gave him a wide smile. "I'm your navigator, it's my job to always have your back."

"Agreed. We're a team and we got each other's backs!" Morgana nodded.

"I got your guy's backs too, don't forget that." Ren stated firmly before he walked past them and headed up to his room.

Now that he was free for an hour, a quick trip to the bathhouse down the street was in order. Afterwards Ren just wanted to wander the back streets of Yongen-Jaya. His body just wanted to move after being holed up in a bed for the past few days and it felt good just to move. Keeping an eye on the time, Ren managed to keep near Leblanc and arrive back just few minutes before Rise arrived. Rise gathered everyone up and soon they were on the road to the condo. The trip there was uneventful. As Ren stepped off the elevator into Rises condo it felt as if, after a long four days, he could finally get back to his work as a Phantom Thief.

The living room seemed to be occupied by Naoto and Akechi who appeared to be engaged in a gather intense game of chess. Yu, Makoto, and Haru sat on couches watching the match as Yusuke seemed be sketching from the large recliner. As soon as Ren entered the others looked up from the game.

"REN!" There was a cry in near unison.

"Wait, Ren's here?!" Came a call from the kitchen to the left that sounded like Ryuji.

It was at that moment Futaba stepped in front of him in a protective manor. Holding out her hands as she glared at everyone. It was an interesting experience to be the one needing protecting for once and it was his navigator out of all people that decided to take up the role. From the left Ryuji, Ann, Kanji and someone Ren thought was Chie appeared from the kitchen.

"Ren is still very much injured, doctor told me he is free to move around but he can't do anything that could re-injure his side. So please be careful around him. Anyone who hinders his recovery will have to answer to Makoto!" Futaba pointed to Ren's girlfriend.

Suddenly all eyes were on Makoto as she got the sweetest smile possible. "I can't let anything happen to our leader, so if I find out someone is responsible, you will answer dearly for it." Makoto just continued to smile sweetly as she offered the very real threat.

Maybe Ren had it wrong this whole time. Maybe Haru wasn't the scariest member of the Phantom Thieves. That title might just belong to his girlfriend. It was common sense to never get on a woman's bad side, but that point was pressed home hard for Ren. A curious thought drifted out from Ren's conscious, if he was the one to re-injure himself did the threat still remain? And why was he suddenly so curious to find out?

"Let me get changed then we can get this little meeting rolling." Rise called cutting the sudden tension easily as she walked past everyone disappearing down a hallway.

Ren moved to the couch as everyone from kitchen filed into the living room. Ren took a spot behind Akechi as he gazed at the chess board. Ren definitely knew way more about Shogi, but chess and Shogi were very similar games. By the pieces left on the board it was clear that an intense battle had unfolded leaving both Akechi and Naoto were in position for an effective way to end one another. The board looked clearly in favor of Akechi but if Ren got a gut feeling Naoto shouldn't be called out just yet. Hifumi had snatched victory from him several times from the jaws of defeat. Futaba, his protector, took a seat next to him before she pulled Morgana from her backpack and set the cat down on her lap as Ren studied the game.

"Check." Akechi called moving his knight into place, it was then Ren noticed the sling Akechi's right arm was in. Ren could only believe it was the injury to his shoulder.

Naoto examined the board intensely before moving a bishop to protect her King by taking the knight. To which Akechi responded by taking the bishop with his Queen. Naoto shook her head before she reached for her rook and moved it across the board. "Check mate." She calmly said.

Akechi had been so busy with his offense that he hadn't seen the trap Naoto had carefully laid down. The second the Queen had moved, the whole game was over. It just went to show how brilliant at both patience and strategy she truly was. It must have been a good game and Ren could only wish he had seen it from the beginning instead of just seeing the tail end of it.

Akechi chuckled as he knocked over his King. "You played me good Nee-san. You had me believing several easy wins was the quickest way to victory while you were in control of the board the entire time. I applaud your victory."

"Your skill in this game is quite impressive, but Goro-kun you really need to think more defensively. You are too fast to look for the most aggressive option." Naoto explained as she moved to pick up the pieces.

"Even a simple game you can turn into a teachable moment." The smile that spread across Akechi's face was both warm and genuine as he helped Naoto picked up the pieces.

"I have a lot to teach, but it's nice to have an apt pupil." Naoto returned the smile with one of her own.

It would seem Akechi was fitting in well with Yu's group. Ren was honestly happy for him, but among his own group he couldn't say the same. As he looked around he noticed Haru, Ann, Ryuji, and occasionally even Yusuke were giving him the kind of half-hearted glances that spoke volumes to their unease to be in the same room as the former traitor. While he could expect that kind of reaction from Haru or even Futaba, Ren knew he'd be needing to speak with his group as a whole about Akechi situation. As Rise returned from the hallway, Ren got to his feet.

"Alright, I'm going to only say this once. The only people in this room that are allowed to hold a grudge against Akechi are Haru and Futaba. Everyone else, I forbid it." That definitely got everyone attention, except for Akechi who only stared at the floor. "If you're mad at him, then be mad at me instead. I'm the one that authorized his change of heart and I know that goes against our rules about everyone agreeing to go after a target. So it's my fault."

Futaba gave Akechi a sideways glance as she pet Morgana. "I need a solid answer, Akechi where you the one that caused my mom to have a mental shut down? Yes or no…"

Akechi looked directly at Futaba as his lips pressed into a thin line. He was silent for several long seconds as if he seemed unwilling to fully answer, before his gaze returned to the floor. "Yes it was me who caused that."

There was pain that reflect behind Futaba's glasses. Ren could see this was hard for her but mixed with that pain was something more than just sadness. There was a spark of understanding. "Yeah, I kind of figured… but, you weren't the one that caused all my suffering. That was Shido who manipulated everything from the shadows. He stole her research and covered everything up; blaming me for her death! You were just the pawn and while I can't forgive you for my mom, doesn't mean I find you to be someone beyond forgiveness."

That was surprisingly mature for Futaba, Ren was impressed. Reaching out he gave Futaba a pat on the head, a silent reassurance of his approval. Futaba inched a bit closer to him and slightly leaned against him. It was easy to tell that there was still pain there, but Futaba was able to step past and strive forward. The mood however switched to Haru who could no longer look at anyone. She fidgeted with her fingers in her lap as she bit her lower lip. She was uncomfortable, but Ren knew this needed to happen. If the group was to move forward everyone needed to accept Akechi in some way, even if it was to simply hate him. Haru finally seemed to find her voice as she leveled off a gaze on Akechi. Akechi for the most part bowed his head to her.

"When I was younger my dad was a fantastic father, he cared for me. It's only been the past few years that be became distant and cold… Despite all that I still loved him, and I think if we had succeeded in changing his heart he would have gone back to that person he was before. But we'll know for sure now!" Haru's hands balled into fists in her lap as Akechi twitched as if he had been struck. "So I need to know. WHY?! Why did you have to kill him?" Tears started to mist in her eyes as she looked to Akechi for answers.

Akechi took a deep breath. "Because that's how Shido handles all of his problems. As word was starting to break about the abuse of his employees and his own ambitions to ascend into the political sphere, Shido began to worry that his tarnished image could reflect negatively on his upcoming campaign. Shido has always been careful to keep his manufactured image protected from all threats. As I'm sure your Navigator can confirm, one of our own hackers hacked the phansite and boosted Okumura up so you guys would attempt to steal his heart. You took the bait, just as Shido planned. I hung in the shadows and watched as all of you made your way through Okumura's Palace. I had been there several times myself. After you guys stole his treasure, I executed what remained of his shadow knowing the Thieves would get blamed for his death. Two birds with one stone. But Shido wasn't done there, he ordered me to plant a card in Kobayakawa's office and take him out as well. Further discrediting everything you guys did. Because that's what Shido does. He ruins you before the silent elimination. After all Kobayakawa had plans to expose Shido to the police."

"Shido had him killed all because of a connection?" Haru sounded mortified.

"Okumura had donated a lot of money to Shido as well as several of his various affiliates. If people knew that money came from the backs of abused workers, people might question Shido himself if he was willing to take money from someone like that. While I was one of his assassins, I know I'm not the only one. It's easier to kill someone so they can't ever come back and expose him for the man he truly is. Granted not all of his problems have been solved with blood, if he doesn't kill you, he'll discredit you to the point that no one will ever believe what you have to say." Akechi reached up grabbing at his chest. "Make no mistake; if you don't change that man's heart, most of the people in this room will end up dead. He has already made plans to kill the original Phantom Thieves and he'll no doubt find out about my betrayal and kill me. Sae-san will be next in his crosshairs which will lead him to Nee-san and Yu-san. I can't say for sure he'll stop there, but he would definitely kill everyone I mentioned as he doesn't want any information about the cognitive world to escape his influence. People's lives mean nothing to him."

A silence enveloped the room before Ryuji spoke up. "How many people? How many people did you kill for Shido?"

Akechi looked unwilling to answer but spoke anyways. "17 people in total, in directly of course. Ren was going to be the first one I got my hands bloody for." He looked down at his hands. "Wakaba Isshiki was the first."

Ren noticed Futaba suddenly perk up. "What happened with my mom?"

Akechi once again went silent, as if he didn't want to answer. "Honestly, unlike you all, I didn't have a magic talking cat to guide me through my powers. I explored palaces at my leisure and didn't understand at all what I was doing. The only guidance I received, if one could call it that, was through Loki's urges. I'd just feel what he wanted me to do and I'd just go with it. Isshiki's Palace was a maze of laboratories, Shido had told me to look into. He at first made it appear as if Isshiki's research was dangerous. Considering I didn't understand the Metaverse fully back then and I knew it was a dangerous place. I also knew I needed to gain Shido's trust. When I reached the end of the maze there was Isshiki's cognition. Her cognition seemed to see through Shido's plan before me and instantly attacked me, probably realizing Shido wanted to me to kill her. Not understanding anything I struck back against her with deadly intent. The Palace collapsed after that and I barely made it out. That was the first time Shido actually acknowledged me, it felt wonderful and I knew my plan would work. It wasn't until my fourth victim that when I realized my actions had deadly consequences. By that time my web of lies had become so convoluted I lost myself. I found my Palace the day after the truth was revealed to me. My inner self despised what I had become and I despised it because I knew it was true. So instead of killing it, I tortured it. Took out all the conflicting issues that I held in my heart and threw them at myself. With Loki's help, it split me, but from it I gained the power to call the madness through Loki. I locked away my feelings and became as cold and ruthless as my father. I am no better than him honestly, and I have every intention to pay for my crimes, but first I know I can help you bring him down. So please let me repent in this small way." Akechi bowed low not looking at anyone.

"17?! Just you? How many people has Shido had killed?" Ryuji grasped as he got to his feet and started to pace.

"I can't say for sure, but if you include the lives he has utterly destroyed the number could easily be in the triple digits." Akechi explained as he balled his hands into fist. "These aren't people like Ren who got simple probation. These people literally hold no accountability and are looked upon with shame by anyone who knows them. Shido crushed their souls so they wouldn't dare speak against him. His crimes date far beyond my appearance in his life."

"Ya know the more I hear about this Shido guy the more I want to punch him in the face!" Chie punched her hand into her fist. "But I don't need to hear any more about how scummy this guy is. Let's get down to how we are gonna knock this guy off his high horse before the house comes down around us!"

"That sounds like a proper transition. Thank you Satonaka-san." Makoto nodded towards the older woman before turning her attention to everyone. "We already have two letters of introduction. This Sunday is probably the best day for all of us to try and get the last three as all of us have the day off. Then we can send the card that night and go after Shido himself on Monday. Shujin has an optional assembly that day we could all skip and be off of school by one in the afternoon. That is if we can figure out what to do about you, Yusuke."

"That should not be a complication, I shall just explain that I require a day to express my imagination." Yusuke added a flourish of his hands as he spoke.

"What? Did he just causally say he was going to skip school like it was no big deal?" Ryuji blinked.

"Yusuke are you sure that is a good idea? Couldn't that put your scholarship in danger if they catch you?" Makoto looked uneasy.

"Heavens, no. I'm under a scholarship for art. Art is all about expressing yourself with some medium, it's not uncommon to take a field trip out into the world to gain inspiration for your next piece. As long as my art teacher knows before I venture and my grades don't drop; they are perfectly fine with me expressing myself." Yusuke explained.

"For real?! You can just play hooky like that?" Ryuji sat back down and just stared at Yusuke.

"It's not a privilege I intend to abuse, but I've used it a few times for Phantom thief affairs." Yusuke shrugged.

"Well that settles that, unless any one has any objection." Makoto looked over the group.

"I do." Ren called.

"The floor is yours." Makoto nodded to Ren.

"Akechi, what about you? Your school has no doubt noticed you're missing. Could that raise any flags for Shido?" Ren asked.

"Luckily the injuries I sustained from our battle" Akechi motioned to his shoulder and sling. "Along with my excuse that I'm exhausted from my work as both a detective and a celebrity have afforded me a little leeway with my studies. Shido believes I was involved in a bike accident. He is rather upset I'm not at his beck and call but so far, I don't believe he knows of my betrayal. If we tarry on this issue for much longer though, my deceit will no doubt be discovered."

"Then all of our bases are covered." Ren finalized.

"Not exactly." Makoto started. "We haven't discussed what we are going to do about the two of you."

This was the conversation Ren wasn't looking forward too. As the person that had been nominated the leader of the Phantom Thieves, this was the first real decision he probably wouldn't have much input in. He didn't want to get left behind. And there was Akechi who had almost threw away all of his humanity to exact vengeance. He deserved at least to face his father at the end of this all, if nothing more than to get some atonement for his crimes.

"Ah yes, quite the predicament. Or is it? I'm left hand dominate and Ren has no such restrictions on shooting. Also, we are both powerful Persona users." Akechi seemed to take a charismatic approach to the problem. "I don't believe our mobility has been impaired."

"Ren does!" Futaba suddenly interrupted. "With his broken rib, he can't breathe too heavily because it might put strain on his side. No heavy exercise."

Ren both hated and respected his navigator at that moment.

"Should we leave it to a vote?" Haru asked taking the diplomatic route.

"Why don't you all discuss it among yourselves? I'm abstaining from voting. Can the two of you come to the kitchen with me?" Yu asked as he moved towards the kitchen.

"Sure Narukami-san" Akechi slowly got to his feet and followed Yu.

Ren sighed giving his friends a good look before also heading towards the kitchen. Yu was in the middle of grabbing a coffee as Ren stepped in. Akechi joined Yu in grabbing a cup of coffee, with Yu's assistance. Ren suddenly felt like the odd one out before a third cup was poured. Yu closed the door between the kitchen and the living room effectively cutting off any hope of hearing what the others were talking about. Ren had to admit he wanted to be part of this decision, but maybe it was better this way. Yu sat down at the table and motioned for the two to join him, with no real reason to resist both boys did.

"Don't look so depressed." Yu informed both of them.

"Easy for you to say, I've devoted years of my life to ruining Shido. Literally threw parts of myself away, but in the end, I don't get the final say whether I'll even be able to help take down my father. Granted my hands are so stained maybe the karmic justice of knowing I got so close only to be denied." Akechi wrapped his one good hand around his cup as he started into the dark brew.

"Naoto will go to bat for you." Yu shrugged.

"Nee-san is amazing, but I don't know if her words alone can sway everyone. I've done some terrible things." Akechi lamented.

"I told them if there is a grudge to hold then they should hold it with me. With the exception of Haru." Ren replied after he took a slip of his coffee. "So why are you abstaining Yu-senpai?"

"Because I don't want anyone to look to me for leadership on this. It has to be a group decision." Yu explained before he looked between the two of them. "But it won't be all gloom today for the both of you. I bring offerings." Yu suddenly smirked before he reached into a pocket of the coat he had been wearing and pulled out small two rectangular boxes and set them in front of the boys.

Ren reached forward to pick up the box before him. It was light box and as Ren examined it, he figured out what it was. A glasses case. Opening it, a set of black glasses almost identical to the ones he normally wore. It was only as he pulled them out that he realized there was a few distinct differences. This new pair was far better built than his original pair, even if they were just a cheap pair he had picked up on the train ride to Tokyo. Also along the side there were several bars of color giving the glasses a touch of style that he didn't have before. The last major difference was that while the lenses appeared clear, there was a slight Red tint to them that only appeared in the right light. Pulling off his old glasses; he put the new ones one, surprised to find how well they seemed to instantly fit. As if they were custom built.

"They are a gift from Teddie that arrived in the mail yesterday. He makes glasses for the Persona users in our team. To get a pair means you are officially part of the investigation team. I know Ted has plans to make everyone in the Thieves a pair, but apparently you two are the first to receive them." Yu explained.

Ren glanced over at Akechi as he slipped on a pair of square, thin framed, brown glasses. Like Ren's they had those same bars of color along the side of the frames just after the hinges. The glasses if anything gave Akechi a more astute look than he normal had. They definitely seemed to fit his personality in the same way all the investigation teams glasses did. As Akechi looked around in them, Ren caught the tan tint of the glasses if not for but a moment. He never really looked at Yu and the others glasses before, but he quickly got the feeling all of them had a slight tint.

Ren couldn't tell how exactly how he looked in his glasses but they were similar enough to his old pair that he had a clue. Picking up his old pair he put them back into the box his new ones had come in. These new glasses actual held some meaning and while the old pair had served him well, Ren definitely preferred the upgrade.

"These are wonderful. I'll have to write Teddie-san a thank you letter." Akechi adjusted them to get the perfect fit.

"Tell him when you see him on the ninth. Naoto is dragged you with us to Inaba and she won't take no for an answer." Yu informed him, before he looked towards Ren. "So I guess both of you are coming."

"You're going too Ren?" Akechi asked.

"Yes," Ren nodded.

"The plan is to leave here midday and get to Inaba by train at about 2100. Ren, you and Futaba will be staying at our friend's inn. Morgana has been allowed to stay under special exceptions so try not to let the other guests see him." Ren nodded which caused Yu to continue. "Akechi you be staying at Naoto's estate which sits on the outskirts of Inaba."

"That is enough!" came the voice from the front room Ren identified as Naoto.

Then silence.

While Ren couldn't make out exactly what Naoto was saying, she seemed to be saying something that captured everyone's attention. No other voices preceded hers until she finished talking. Yu turned toward the door to the kitchen just as Naoto entered. She looked pissed. Yu got to his feet moving to the coffee machine and pouring his partner a mug before handing it to her. The relationship between the two of them could be pretty much summarized in that one moment. There was just an understanding between them that went beyond words. They probably would have made a great couple if they didn't already have their perspective significant others.

"Thank you." Naoto quietly muttered as she took a sip from the mug.

"Kids acting like kids?" Yu seemed to understand.

Naoto said nothing letting her silence spoke volumes. Ren looked at Akechi as he stood from the table and walked to Naoto. However, before Akechi could even say anything Naoto pinned him with a stare. Akechi froze in place under that intense stare, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Ren watched the interaction with interest. It wasn't that long ago something like that wouldn't have affected Akechi, but it would seem that accepting those pieces of himself had given him a change of heart. There was a kindness in his soul now, one that was burdened by the guilt of his actions. One that Ren trusted despite everything that happened.

Naoto lessened her stare after another sip of her coffee. "Sorry. As intelligent and battle hardened as your group is Ren-kun doesn't mean I can't see them as children at times."

"What happened?" Akechi spoke first and Ren was happy to let him ask.

Naoto leaned against the counter of the kitchen next to Yu. "Ren-kun have you ever felt your friends hold you to ridiculously high standards?"

Ren raised an eyebrow at the question, getting a gut feeling to where Naoto was going with this. "Perhaps."

"And that's the problem. For the first time since this all has begun for you; they saw you bleed. If their almighty leader can bleed what does that mean for the rest of them? They're rattled but trying to struggle through it." Naoto explained pausing only to take another sip of coffee. "Goro-kun's betrayal is still very fresh in their minds coupled with the fact we adults went after the Palace without going as a whole group also has them on edge. They are using any excuse they can find to mask their fear and I'm afraid they are directing it at you Goro-kun. Goro-kun, you did show them that Ren-kun is indeed a mortal."

Ren sighed having understood the problem before Naoto explained it to the room. As a leader he had always tried to do the cool thing, be the shining example his team needed; yet be there for them at any turn. It was his fault they held him to this standard. He rarely showed any of them how human he could be. His probation had changed him in a deeply profound way that even among his friends he remained guarded giving them the carefully curated imagine he presented them. Joker was his release from it all. Joker was Ren's true self; calm, confident, assertive. Joker manifested who Ren felt like deep down; free from all the chains and responsibly that Ren had tying him down.

"I'm willing to play the scapegoat, if…" Akechi started.

"Stop." Ren's voice cut off Akechi before he could finish. This was louder than Ren had ever spoken before and that fact alone caused Naoto and Yu to both looked at him. "I'm not going if you aren't." Ren's gaze flicked to Yu. "I assume you can lead them?"

Yu crossed his arms across his chest. "Maybe."

"Shido needs to go down, with or without us. Yu-senpai I trust you." Ren looked towards the other man.

Yu shook his head. "Fine, but on one condition." The nod Ren gave Yu allowed him to continue. "You'll both sneak into the Palace anyways."

Ren and Akechi looked at each other surprised by Yu's words. If that was the condition then Ren would have to abide by it. Still how would everyone take it if they snuck in despite the vote to keep them out? Ren's group had always been very tightknit. Sure there was also some jeers between Ryuji and Morgana but rarely did they actually fight. Morgana leaving was the only real hiccup the group had had. And with that Morgana brought Haru into the fold. Even so Ren had blamed his own failure of leadership on Morgana leaving. He should have never let the situation play out like that. It had been a learning experience in leadership and a mistake he never intended to repeat.

"Why?" Ren asked his mentor.

Yu let his arms fall to his sides as he leaned against the counter next to his partner. "Simple. You are the ones fate chose for this job. It isn't my job to bring down Shido. It's both of yours. I'm happy to help with that, but I didn't come here to swoop in and fix all of your problems."

"I agree with Yu, this is your fate. We may have a role in this fate, but it is not ours." Naoto emptied her cup and set it down.

"Deal." Ren announced.

Akechi looked towards Ren before he let out a good-natured sigh. "Alright I shall follow your lead Ren."

Ren smirked at Akechi. It was at that moment the door to the kitchen opened again and Kanji stepped in. He gave everyone a look before motioning them all out of the kitchen with a silent gesture. Everyone obeyed and Ren found himself once again in the living room. He felt again like an inmate awaiting the judge's words deciding his fate. It wasn't a feeling he wanted to ever experience again and the fact his friends were making him feel that way made the whole situation worse.

"So ummm. We decided it's probably best if both you and Akechi sit this one out. Considering your restrictions."

If Ren didn't think it could get any worse, he was wrong as it was Makoto handing down his sentence. It hurt as the one person who he thought would stand by him, just betrayed him with the best intentions. Ren understood their reasoning but he refused to let any actual anger stay on his face. Instead he slid his hands into his pockets and shrugged like it was no big deal in the long run. Yu from the corner of his eye gave him a look. It would seem he would be sneaking into the Palace after all.

"If that's what you want." Ren said causally.

"That's it? You aren't going to like get mad?" Ryuji asked a bit surprised.

"Ren is far more mature than to let something like this rile him. You might take a page out of his book Ryuji." Ann commented.

"I'm fine with this." Ren lied through his teeth, it felt dirty but he had agreed to the deal.

It was then he caught Makoto's sharp gaze. Her dark red irises bore directly into his grey gaze. Behind that look he knew the gears were working. She didn't believe him and she was trying to figure out his motive before he revealed his hand. Ren quickly looked away, but the move no doubt gave rise to even more suspicion within his girlfriend. It was a hard spot to be in. When she learned the truth. Ren didn't even want to think about that. That was a problem for future Ren.

"Ren…" Makoto cut in, her look still piercing him.

"You voted. I'm respecting the vote." Ren calmly dictated before he looked towards Akechi. "Let's not get in their way." Ren turned putting his back to his friends as he headed back to the kitchen.

"Sure…" Akechi's voice was a bit meeker but he followed Ren's cue.

Everyone watched them go before Ryuji broke the silence. "I told ya he'd be pissed."


	22. Chapter 21

Yu sat in the dim light of the living room, around him his friends gathered. The teenagers had left some time ago and now it was just them. Yu had called for a meeting of just the adults and Akechi. He hadn't felt right that both Ren and Akechi were being forced out when he understood their destiny probably better than they did. He was about to enact a mutiny against the teens but he'd need his friends to back him up with this. He wasn't about to send two injured teens into the shadow world with no support.

"Ren and Akechi are going to sneak into the Palace while I lead the Thieves to grab the letters." Yu boldly stated.

There was silence as his friends looked amongst themselves. Out of the adults, Naoto was the only one who didn't seem shocked by the news. Instead, she just closed her eyes and leaned again Kanji. Yu already knew her stand on the issue and by the way, she had been chugging coffee could only mean she had been putting in long nights again. If she wanted to just rest and listen to what the others said, Yu wouldn't hold it against her. After they looked amongst each other everyone turned their gaze to Yu, searching for answers.

"Why?" Rise instead of asking Yu looked towards Akechi.

"Because we agreed with him too." Akechi reached up adjusting his glasses as he spoke, and for a couple of seconds, his gaze became hidden behind a tan tint. He very much enjoyed Teddie's gift and hadn't taken them off since he got them.

Yu felt the gazes of his friends upon him and knew he would need to speak up. Taking a deep breath. "This is Ren's and Akechi's destiny. Ren wasn't given access to the velvet room so he could sit back and let his friends do all the work. Akechi wasn't made to be what he was without something putting it into motion. The fact remains they were pitted against each other by something and it's probably ruin."

"How do you know this?" Chie asked.

"Because I was pitted against Adachi, and Adachi reminds me of Akechi. Because there are always two sides to any conflict and this one wanted Ren and Akechi to fight. Maybe call it a gut feeling." Yu explained.

Akechi put his hand to his chin, clearly thing about Yu's words, but not quite answering forthright but answering after a few pregnant moments. "I kind of agree. I never really got much instruction about how the metaverse works but Loki has always been kind of a guide. Yet then again he's not the best guide." Akechi's face turned grim and he shifted as if struck suddenly.

"So who is the puppet master of ruin that is behind all this; is the real question," Naoto commented still listening even if she was resting.

"I don't think this is a question we can answer until the end of this journey. Like with Adachi, Ameno-Sagiri, Izanami, Mikuratana-no-Kami, the list goes on and on. We'll find out but no doubt we." He motioned to everyone in the room currently. "Could have put a wrench in its plans."

"So this Shido asshole ain't the kid's big evil guy?" Kanji asked.

"No," Naoto stated with a sigh, as Kanji put his arm around her and pulled her close. "As Yu said there is always something more, something working from the shadows. We call it 'ruin' but it could be anything honestly. Shido is just a pawn."

"Shido a pawn?" Akechi cringed. "He is the least likely person I know to be considered a pawn, but your theory has merits if you take my powers into account. Something is calling me to fight."

"Ya think after we beat Shido up that we might get a peek behind the Wizard's curtain and see this ruin's true face?" Chie inquired.

"That's the hope." Yu offered. "But we need both Akechi and Ren to show us the way."

"Well, we faced ruin before and sent it packin'. What do we need to do Yu?" Chie smirked ready for orders.

"Chie, Naoto, Kanji; I want the three of you to back up Ren and Akechi, but we need a good excuse as to why you can't go with the main group." Yu plotted.

Everyone went silent as they thought of a good convincing reason why more than half of the adult group wouldn't be able to go with the teens. This was going to be a tense situation no matter how you looked at it. Truthfully Yu didn't want to have to lie to the teenagers but he also didn't want to interfere with the rules the teens had already established for themselves. He was more than willing to take the blame for Akechi and Ren when they were found out but he couldn't let the two that had the biggest part to play in all of this sit on the sidelines.

Yu mulled over his options. They could just simply say that part of his group wasn't feeling good. It was probably the simplest option, but it's one that would probably raise suspicion. Half of Yu's team just suddenly falling ill. Another option would be to say they returned to Inaba, which could work if they could find a decent lie as to why everyone had to rush to Inaba last minute. Still what could be more important in Inaba that one would leave the fate of a dangerously corrupt politician to a bunch of high schoolers?

"Won't the other group need a navigator?" Rise suddenly asked.

"I'm not fully aware of the degree navigators assist in battle, I've only had one for a short time. That said if we just need to get through Shido's ship that shouldn't be a problem. I already have permission to enter Shido's most inner chamber." Akechi explained.

Everyone looked towards Akechi as Naoto leaned forward and turned to Akechi who was on her left. "Goro-Kun are you telling us we don't need to acquire the other three letters of introduction?"

"Correct." Akechi nodded.

"You probably should have told everyone in the meeting about that. That honestly changes everything." Rise sighed.

"Oh. Forgive me. I didn't think I'd be going so I didn't bother mentioning it. After all, I have to be there for the door to open." Akechi looked to the floor.

Naoto reached out to pat Akechi's good shoulder. It was a clear move to signify that she didn't hold anything against him for not revealing the information sooner. It had surprised Yu how quickly Naoto formed a bond with the other Detective Prince, considering how Naoto wasn't the most socially adept of their group. That honor probably rested with Rise or possibly himself. But Naoto's commitment to turn Akechi on the correct path seemed to stir something within Akechi himself. From what Yu understood; Akechi never really had friends nor did he have a family, so when Naoto told him that they would be family from that moment on, it frankly touched the young man. It was human nature to want to connect with other people and Akechi was no different. Naoto just happened to be one of the first people who were willing to accept him, despite his crimes. Ren was the other.

"I don't know if we should let the teens know." Naoto started already thinking several steps ahead. "While it might change their decision regarding Goro-Kun, I don't think it'll change their mind necessarily about Ren. Also, there is the fact that we can't just attack Shido's cognition without a calling card. If we are unable to steal his treasure, all this will be for nothing."

"We didn't steal Goro-Kun's treasure and he's seemed to have a change of heart." Rise pointed out.

"You did, the parts of myself that I locked away could effectively be considered a treasure and you managed to collect them. I became aware of you interfering in my Palace and thus a calling card wasn't needed because I was already aware my treasure was threatened. I triggered the conditions for a change of heart without needing as many steps." Akechi enlightened everyone.

"Goro-Kun are you alright? You look a little pale." Naoto suddenly asked and Yu noticed it too, the teen looked like the color had flushed from his cheek and possibly in a bit of pain.

"I'm fine. The medication is just wearing off." Akechi smiled towards his mentor but that smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Something was indeed wrong.

Naoto shot the teen a look before she continued the former discussion. "So we'll still need a calling card for Shido," Naoto affirmed before she leaned back into Kanji's embrace.

There was a silence that enveloped the room again before it was interrupted by Rise's phone. Rise gave the group an apologetic look before a worried look appeared on her face as she looked at who was calling her. Instantly she answered it. Yu could hear the sound of a panicked voice echoing from the other end of Rise's line. Getting to his feet, Yu instantly realized something more was wrong.

"Futaba-chan calm down." Rise tried to soothe the voice on the other end. "He isn't here but how do you know he is missing?" Rise locked eyes with Yu, and instantly Yu knew just how serious the matter was. "Yes… Okay. Don't worry we got two detectives we'll help you find him, just calm down. Deep breaths. Are you sure he's just not out with anyone else? Oh…"

By this time everyone had got to their feet having sensed the sudden emergency unfolding. Yu pulled out his phone and found several messages in the group chat about Ren's whereabouts. No one knew where the leader of the Phantom Thieves was at the moment and Ryuji, clearly upset, was blaming everyone for kicking him off the mission. Like the boy who probably understood Ren the best, Yu couldn't say Ryuji's speculations were incorrect, but this seemed out of character for Ren. To just abandon everyone and walk away. Unless he had been grabbed again. Yu's heart sank at that thought.

"Alright, Futaba we'll start to look for him. I'll let you know if we find him." Rise ended the call, her eyes searching over her friends' faces. "Ren is missing and his phone is off."

"We have to find him." Yu went to grab his coat as his friends moved to get ready themselves.

The only one who didn't move however was Akechi. He remained still before his words broke everyone out of their rush. "I think I know where he is."

Yu turned to look towards Akechi, his gaze hard. "Where is he?"

Akechi seemed to not want to speak. "He's not in any danger but I don't think he wants to be found."

"Goro-Kun what do you know." Naoto calmly pressed.

"He thinks he failed as a leader." Akechi started, his eyes flickered to Yu. "While everyone looks up to him, he looks up to you, Narukami-san and he feels he just doesn't compare."

Yu didn't know how to respond to that. He had more experience but clearly, his getting involved in Ren's group had unwittingly shaken the teen's confidence. Yu knew Ren looked up to him but in a way, Yu felt as if he had betrayed Ren somewhere. His desire was never to take Ren's authority from him, simply to be a powerful force behind him to help guide him. Still somewhere that all got twisted. This needed to be fixed.

"Where is he Goro?" Yu's tone was level, but there was a hint anger to it, not anger at Akechi at all but anger with himself.

Akechi got to his feet, he seemed to be thinking before he once again looked at Yu. "If you promise me only you will go after him, Narukami-san. You are the voice he would probably listen to the most in this situation."

"Alright." Yu nodded.

"Mementos. Probably not the beginning but my guess is he is down a few levels. Maybe a rest area." Akechi started but Yu was already grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

Before anyone could say anything to him, Yu left.

* * *

The silence of Mementos was deafening. Except for the occasional groan of a shadow or the hum of the trains blazing through, Mementos had no real noise. Yu had never really noticed before as every time before he had been here with other people. Conversations and the general miasma of being with other people had filled Mementos with a familiar white noise as not to show its true silent nature. The sounds of his footfalls echoed off the enclosed walls as he moved swiftly through, plunging deeper to find Joker. No shadows dared approach him as if instinct told them that the force he could bring to battle would be their swift undoing if they dared try. They scattered at his presence, fleeing deeper into the silence. Yu almost wished they would turn and fight. At least that would break the endless silence.

Half an hour ago Yu had entered Mementos alone. A quick talk with the twins by the blue cell door confirmed Akechi's theory that Joker was here. They explained that they saw the 'inmate' alone and dart deeper into Mementos without talking with them. While they treated Joker harshly, Yu was a different animal to them. They regarded him in an almost bored manner as if he was taking up precious time. They answered his questions swiftly and clearly as if trying to get him to leave faster. Yu didn't mind, but it was an interesting note none the less.

As he plunged deeper into Mementos, something caught his eye. It looked like a gemstone, black and red in color. Yu had never seen one before and could only believe it was some sort of rare shadow. As Yu moved to take a closer look at the strange shadow it burst into a ghostly figure hovering above a large rectangular stone. Yu didn't know what to do before he was assaulted by a rush of fire. Before Yu could command it, Izanagi-no-Okami sprang into action and stood between Yu and the move. The Persona easily took the move with no real damage to Yu.

If that how this thing was going to play.

Yu threw out his hand silently commanding Izanagi to attack. Having a natural affinity to lightning, that just happened to be the first attack. The strange shadow took it and only stared back with a dull unblinking stare. Yu was used to crushing shadows so the fact that it still stood was a bit surprising. The shadow responded to the attack with one of its own, this time bufula. Izanagi shrugged off the attack as it had before silently waiting for another command from its user.

"Arsene, Eigaon!" Came a voice from the darkness of Mementos.

There was a flash of dark energy that streaked across Yu's vision only to collide with the strange shadow in front of Yu. The energy caused the creature to yelp and fall back putting it in the downed state and giving Yu a prime opportunity to attack. Not wasting time with elemental differences, Yu went for the kill quickly. Megidolaon ended it as the almighty attack broke through all defenses.

"Joker!" He called into the silence of Mementos only to have his call echo off the walls unanswered.

Once the shadow was out of the way, Yu quickly rushed to the location he thought the Eigaon had come from only to find a split in the road. Sweeping the area quickly, there was no sign of the Phantom thief he had heard only moments ago. There was no evidence to which direction in the fork Joker could have taken so Yu hedged his bet on the right and started down the path.

The path leads to a dead-end, discouraged Yu turned around and headed back to the fork. This time he took the left path. The left path didn't lead to a dead-end but opened up with several more ways to go. Taking the path right in front of him he started down it but after a few steps, he caught a flash of red on black dart across behind him. Spinning around Yu started to follow it down another hall. But as he rounded a corner a large shadow loomed. This one was seemingly unafraid of the difference in power levels.

This shadow melted into a team of three separate shadows, all ready to fight. Once again Izanagi took to the field, but unlike before Yu didn't bother trying anything but the most effective attack. Another Megidolaon took out all of the shadows in one go and left Yu standing in the middle of Mementos no closer to tracking down Joker. At least with Izanagi's victory cry ability the constant Megidolaon wouldn't be an issue. If it had been any of his friends, they would start feeling the effects of all the spiritual power-draining under the constant weight of the heavy spiritual cost of Megidolaon. The fact was Yu could do this all day, but did Joker realize that?

A noise not too far off drew his attention. It sounded like an attack a Persona would do. It echoed from the tunnel behind him and wasn't any of the monotonous sounds he had grown to hate about this place. No, this was a new sound and it was drawing him towards it. Yu let himself take the bait. If Joker wanted to run him around than Yu was more than willing to play the game. Yu took off after the sound, backtracking down the twisting hallways of Mementos, catching only a glimpse of Joker as he darted just out of view once again. He moved like an actual Phantom and Yu was beginning to realize just how accurate the Thieves' name could be in reality.

Yu followed into a large wide-open square space with four large pillars holding up the ceiling. Joker stood in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets causing Yu to be instantly drawn to him. However, some part of Yu's battle-hardened instincts sent his internal alarms ablaze. Joker smirked as Yu approached, and it was at that moment Yu noticed the teen's mask was gone. He had a summoned Persona somewhere. Joker pulled his hands from his pockets and gave a lavish bow before Yu was forced to take cover as a large shadow appeared from behind one of the large pillars drawn out by Arsene.

Yu was forced into battle.

Vainly Yu tried to keep an eye on Joker but the shadow spawned several monsters that got the upper hand on him. Izanagi once again was called to take most of the blows that came his user's way before he got a chance to retaliate. Another Megidolaon and the enemies fell before him, but during the chaos, Yu had once again lost Joker. The teen could be as elusive as a cat if he wanted to be and Yu might have been impressed by that if his frustration at Joker's game wasn't growing.

"I can do this all day! What are you trying to accomplish?" Yu yelled into the dead silence after the battle had ended.

From the darkness to his left Joker emerged, once again hands in the pockets of his waistcoat. The intensity in the younger man's dark stare caused Yu to pause. As before, Joker wore no mask which meant Arsene could be lurking any were. Yu leveled his stare at the teen as if expecting him to speak but no words came. Instead, Joker turned away, blue fire sweeping across his gaze as his mask returned to his face.

"This isn't like you. Your friends are worried that you just disappeared on them!" Yu called to the teen.

"Tsk" Joker clicked before his hand turned to his mask. "HORUS!"

A blinding light took over the area in a flash. Yu had no choice but to look away from the bright light. As it faded Joker had once again disappeared. Blinking the spots from his eyes, Yu tried to look around to gain any type of clue were the teen had gone but all that he found was the emptiness Mementos brought with it. Not even the sound of footfalls could alert Yu to the direction Joker had taken off in. The kid was like a shadow or the more aptly named Phantom. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Yu turned to leave, hoping to locate the kid once again. This time, however, Joker wasn't toying with him. Yu was left to search a seemingly empty Mementos. Yu became aware of how well the teen could hide if he wanted to. After 20 minutes and there not being a sign of the errant teen, Yu in desperation moved down to the next level. The next level was one of the rest areas and that was where he found Joker.

Joker was sitting with his back against the glass waiting booth, a hand propped up on his elbow shielded the side of his face from Yu's gaze. Yu let out a sigh of relief as soon as he spotted the kid, glad his gamble to descend deeper into Mementos had paid off. If Joker had not been here Yu didn't honestly know what he would have done. Joker didn't even regard him in any matter as Yu took a seat next to him. Yu just let the silence hang in the air as his own mind tried to think of something proper to start a conversation.

"Why?" Yu asked carefully.

The teen once again said nothing.

"Joker please!" Yu pleaded.

That got a reaction. Joker quickly scrambled to his feet and cast a dark glare at Yu. However, the movement must have injured his side, for the looked didn't last long before Joker let out a hiss of pain and clutched his side. The kid wasn't fine and no doubt all those sneaky moves he had been pulling off only made things worse. Yu shook his head, no matter how tough Joker wanted to be, his weakness was on display and it wasn't just his side.

"Fine, go. Runaway from everything. Why should I care?! I can handle this all without you!" Yu changed tactics and got to the heart of the issue. "Because let's face it, I'm a better leader."

Joker just looked away unable to face Yu. It was clear the words stung but regrettably, no words came from the teen. Yu fixed the teen with a stare letting him work out his issues. His words affected so Yu figured he'd just wait for the teen to open up. Several long minutes passed before Joker took a seat next to Yu. The movement must have caused the teen some distress as he grunted in pain before settling down next to his mentor.

"I didn't come here to run away. I came here to think." Joker's eyes lingered back to the tracks.

"About?" Yu quietly probed.

Joker's face tensed giving him a slightly pained look and Yu knew it wasn't from his side. A lingering silence enveloped them for several long minutes before Joker seemed to find the words to speak again. "I know them, I know myself, but I feel they don't know me." Joker reached up and took off his domino mask and just held it in his hands.

Yu shifted, pulling up his leg and resting his arm against it. He had a feeling this was going to be a long talk. A talk that needed to happen. "Why?"

"It was Naoto's words. They do hold me on a high pedestal like I'm some sort of otherworldly being than get frightened the second I show I'm mortal. I get being concerned about my welfare but I feel they are overreacting. I managed to make it down here with little problem." Joker's gaze shot to Yu a second before returning to his mask. "Managed to throw you off a bit."

Yu would give him that, the teen could be elusive if he so desired. No doubt Joker could have completely lost Yu at any point during that all. Joker let Yu find him, but if he didn't want to talk he could have disappeared deeper into Mementos and Yu would have had no way to track him.

"Why here of all places? You could have thought about this without freaking your friends out." Yu motioned to Mementos as he spokes.

"Joker is me. Ren isn't as much." Joker reached up running his hand along his neck. "It's easier to think as Joker."

"Why does Joker have to live in just this world?" Yu felt as if they were getting close to the heart of the matter.

"Joker can't be Ren. Ren is who society, and by some extension, what my friends, want me to be. To break character seems…" Joker went silent as the word he wanted to find didn't seem to find him.

"Painful?"

Joker's shoulders fell at Yu's word. He had hit home. Yu inhaled sharply, trying to collect his thoughts. Joker needed some words and Yu knew what he was going to say, but he spent several minutes perfecting them before they seemed right enough to speak. Getting to his feet, Yu reached down and pulled Ren to his feet.

"It's time to let your friends help you mature. You are too caught up in your duality. You need to let Ren and Joker find common ground and build yourself from there. Your friends will accept you. I mean your bonds are deeper than just the surface, aren't they?" Yu explained. "If it helps, stay Joker around me. I prefer Joker."

Again there was a long pause, as Yu saw Joker's eyes deeply searching. It was the kind of look of someone who was digging deep in their soul for answers. Yu let the time elapse. He'd give Joker all the time the boy needed. Slowly something seemed to click. Joker smirked this cocky kind of spirited smirk that made it up to his eyes.

"It's that simple Yu-senpai?" With that Joker slipped back on his mask.

Yu returned Joker's smirk with one of his own. "It's that simple."

Suddenly Joker started to chuckle, it was a deep almost soul freeing sound. He had never heard Joker laugh like that and Yu doubted his friends had either. It was almost like when Yukiko finally lost it, but this was Joker's release. Finally letting down of all the defenses he had no doubt built up over his life. Joker could be Joker if he wanted to or he could be Ren if he desired. Yu wouldn't judge him whatever face the teen wanted to show. He was free to decide.

As the chuckle died away, the sounds of footsteps coming from the floor above echoed in the safe area. Yu glanced up just as several people headed down the stairs. Instantly the group spotted both him and Joker standing next to the glass waiting station. The group consisted of Skull, Queen, Mona, Crow, and Oracle. No doubt with Crow had told the rest of the group Joker's location. As soon as Joker was spotted, Oracle broke from the group and darted directly for him. Yu heard Joker grunt in pain as Oracle embraced him in a hug. At that moment, Yu was reminded of Nanako as he looked at Oracle.

"You idiot!" Oracle was the first to speak but her words were slightly mumbled by Joker's waistcoat as she buried herself in Joker's chest. "I hate you…"

Joker wrapped his arms around his little sister in a comforting gesture. "No, you don't. You're just mad." There was an understanding to Joker's words.

"You promised… and I was soo scared.." Oracle's voice was shaky as if she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry I'm an idiot. I didn't consider your feelings." Joker soothed.

It was then Oracle burst out into tears in Joker's arms. Yu turned away from the pair, letting them have this private moment. His attention turned to the other Phantom Thieves. Crow was looking away as if he was the awkward third wheel in this. Queen looked just plain pissed. As someone in a relationship, he understood that look well. Rise had directed it at him a few times, it was the 'I love that guy but I currently think he is an idiot and want to punch him for it' look. Joker was going to have to make this up to his girlfriend. Skull and Mona just looked relieved. No doubt they didn't hold it against Joker for the stunt he just pulled but were both just glad he was okay.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him." Queen's gaze was still sharp but Yu knew it wasn't directed at him.

"Don't be too mad at him. He needed a chance to clear his head." Yu looked at Joker's girlfriend.

"He could have done that any other place, could have done anything else besides disappearing." Queen's voice was harsh yet firm and clear, this was not the soft-spoken Makoto. It was truly Queen.

Yu smirked to himself at that revelation. Even Joker's friends expressed their selves differently in this other world. It was subtle and hard to catch but apparently, Joker wasn't the only one that did it. Yu wondered if all Joker's friends did that or it was possibly the reason Joker was attracted to Queen. They both shared that duality to their hearts.

"This is the only place he could think freely. He honestly doesn't feel you guys know who he is." Yu countered.

Skull shouldered his club tapping it ever so slightly. "Whad'ya mean? Joker is Joker."

"Is Joker Ren? Or is Ren Joker?" Yu asked as he pushed his glasses up; a green tint shielding his eyes for half a moment.

Silence. They didn't have a good answer to that question while the weight of it made them think. Oracle's sobs died down as she finally stepped away from Joker, rubbing her eyes with the back of her sleeves as she did so. Joker put his hand on top of Oracle's head and offered her a small smile. Taking a deep breath, Yu watched Oracle collect herself before looking towards the rest of the group.

"Ren isn't Joker, nor is Joker Ren. They are different parts of him, they make up the sum of his whole personality but are two distinctive parts." Oracle sniffled before looking up at Joker for confirmation.

Joker smiled at her and nodded.

"Huh," Skull walked up to Joker and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry I've been such a shitty friend and didn't notice sooner. I thought fixin' my problems made us best friends, but that was wrong. We're still good, right?" Skull had an emotional maturity to him that no one had realized.

"Yeah, we're good Skull." Joker nodded.

"Good, because yer coming to help us kick Shido's ass. Screw the vote! Yer our leader, you deserve to be there." Skull announced as he threw his arms around Joker's shoulders.

"Skull, you can't just overturn the vote," Queen interjected.

"I change my vote." Oracle suddenly said. "That would make it a six to five in favor of Joker coming with us."

Queen sighed. "You can't change your vote Oracle…"

"I just did, Joker you are coming with us!" Oracle nodded to her brother figure before looking at Crow. "Oh, that means you too Light Yagami."

"Really?" Crow asked in a surprised tone. "Wait. Light Yagami?"

"I kind of have to stand with Skull and Oracle with this. It wouldn't be the same without Joker! I switch my vote too!" Mona purred as he stepped up to Joker, his ears folded against his head. "Sorry leader…"

Joker nodded to both Mona and Crow, clearly pleased with this turn of events. "Thanks, guys."

Oracle grinned. "Heh, four to seven! In favor of Joker!"

Queen shook her head. "Fine. Looks like I can't stop this." She turned and started to head back up the stairs. "We should head back, some of us have school tomorrow morning."

No one argued and they slowly moved to leave. Queen may not have been the leader, but she was respected enough as the advisor to be a good second in command. However, Yu saw something starting that could easily spell the end of Joker's relationship with his Queen. Yu didn't have to be there to understand it was probably Queen's words that swayed so heavily against Joker. She was worried about him, clearly cared deeply about him. But to have this all go down like this no doubt hurt. Joker would need to approach her and mend this forming rift before it festered.

"I need to talk to Joker alone for a minute, it won't take long," Yu called to the Phantom Thieves.

There were a few looks exchanged, but Yu had earned their trust enough to allow him to be alone with his younger protégé. Joker slipped his hands into his pockets as his friends disappeared up the stairs of Mementos before his attention turned to Yu. Curiosity peeked on his face and clearly, he hadn't realized how much thin ice he was currently skating on. He didn't have the type of experience in relationships Yu had, that kind of ignorance was expected.

"You will let Queen cool off than talk to her tomorrow. Alone." Yu advised.

Joker glanced up the stairs as if a few things seemed to click for him. "Alright. What do I say?"

"I can't answer that question," Yu explained as he walked past Joker and towards the stairs. "Good luck."

Yu could feel Joker's eye on him before they all headed home.

* * *

The next chapter is a bit shorter I hope to have it out late tomorrow. If I can get a review I'll try and get it out tomorrow morning. I hope ya are having a good day.


	23. Chapter 22

**December 3 Saturday**

* * *

Skull: She's probably about a minute from your location, good luck! I'll be rooting for ya.

The text from Ryuji read as Ren leaned against the wall of the alley he stood in. Ryuji was more than willing to prove he had Ren's back after a small plan was hatched between the both of them to help Ren with his sudden woman troubles. Ryuji had been keeping an eye on Makoto since school had let out so Ren could intercept her on her way home. The plan seemed to be working, but it all depended on the next minute going well. Could Ren find his strong-willed advisor before she escaped back home?

Looking down the street Makoto was supposed to come down, Ren patiently waited. Luckily just as Ryuji had told him she appeared. Ren couldn't help but smile to himself as she walked down the street. She just looked beautiful to him. She wore her typical school uniform and didn't seem to notice him at all as her nose was already stuck in one of her cram books. Her face wore this intense expression of concentration as her crimson eyes scanned over the text. Ren slipped out from his corner and moved to match step with her.

As soon as Ren interacted with what Makoto might consider personal space, Makoto's eyes shifted from the cram book to him then back again. Nothing else happened as she continued walking. Ren was pleased with the small victory that she wasn't actively shooing him away and so he just keep pace with her. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he always enjoyed the silence and just walking with his girlfriend was something he figured he would enjoy. It also bought him time to think about what he was going to say once words were spoken.

Suddenly the book in Makoto's hand gave a sudden thud as she seemed to close it with some force. Ren glanced at her as she put the book into her bag before her gaze found his. They held each other gazes for several seconds as Makoto seemed to be trying to read something about him from just his eyes. She didn't seem to find the answer she was looking for as she looked away and just let out a long sigh. Ren didn't know if that was his cue to try and make amends but before he could think about it too much Makoto spoke instead.

"So, you like to dance?" She asked.

"Yes." He responded simply.

Makoto just looked out clearly avoiding looking at him. "The more I think about it, the more I realize I don't know anything about you. You're a mystery wrapped in an enigma. You don't like letting people in do you?"

Ren looked at her and sighed. She wasn't wrong, he didn't reveal many things about himself. He let other people see him how they wanted to see him. It's not that he didn't want to open up to people, it was just hard to do. Still, whenever his friends had asked him about his past he had been honest. He didn't keep anything from them, he just didn't share anything not asked of him.

"More like no one asks to be let in. I don't see the need to explain myself to people, after all, I came here to Tokyo to keep my head down." Ren felt he needed to explain.

Makoto turned to him, there was a deep look burning in her eyes. One Ren knew he would do anything to not see her have to take again. "Will you let me in then?"

Ren gave her a small smile, one just for her. "Sure." Ren reached up pulling off his glasses holding them out of for his girlfriend. "I don't need these, I wear them to blend in and disguise myself. In a way, they are a mask I wear to keep others away from seeing the real me."

Makoto took his glasses from his hands. "I figured you didn't need them, just never bothered to ask I guess. Wait. These aren't your normal pair."

"No, I got them last night. Teddie makes glasses apparently and sent them for Yu to give them to me. He also crafted a pair for Akechi." Ren explained.

Makoto folded up his glasses and slipped them into her bag. "You can have those back once we are done talking."

"If you say so," Ren commented with an easy shrug.

He didn't need the glasses, but like a pacifier, to a small child, they had a certain comfort to them. He had been hiding behind them so long it felt almost unnatural to be Ren without them. Then again maybe he could do without them. He didn't need them and there was no use hiding behind them anymore. He hadn't been at school in over two weeks and while everyone he wore those glasses for either no longer mattered to him or they were someone he could let his guard down around.

"Alright, first question. What are your parents like?" Makoto asked, looking up to him expecting answers.

Ren focused his attention ahead, Makoto had hit a sore spot with just the first question. "Strict? Never around…" Ren frowned knowing that he didn't explain anything with those few short words. "They are ashamed of me I guess, they would rather ship me off here then deal with me. Probation killed my chance at staying at my old school because it was the top school in my area, but I was sure with my grades I could have gotten into any of the other schools in the area. They won't even call me. If I had died, I don't even know if they would care. They aren't very warm people."

"I'm sorry." Makoto looked down at the road starting to grasp Ren's pain.

"It's not all bad. My aunt lived only a few blocks away and with my parents' work, I spent a lot of time with her and her husband. They can't have kids so they have four dogs and I was always welcome at their house." Ren slipped his hands into his pockets as he thought of the good memories he had with his aunt. "My aunt tried to argue with my mom to let me just stay with her but my mom insisted I come here. She thought it would help my rehabilitation to be somewhere strange… 'Give me time away from people I cared about to think about my actions' were her exact words."

"That's horrible." Makoto snaked her arm around Ren's and slightly snuggled up against him as they walked. "What you're aunt and uncle like?"

"She is what I'd call bubbly. She works as a veterinarian at an animal hospital in my home town. She has a thing about strays and I guess she kind of saw me as one. Also, the reason why she has four dogs. All of them are special needs in some way. She also has a cat that stays at the animal hospital. She's probably the kindest person I know and I've always strived to be like her. My uncle is a dance teacher at a local studio. He's a quiet person, reserved one could say, except when he needs to say something. Then he has a sarcastic streak to him that makes my aunt laugh."

"Do you still talk to them?" Makoto inquired.

"Yes, now and then. My aunt likes to send me pictures of the dogs, mostly Hayate. Hayate was kind of unofficially my dog, I could never bring him home because of my parents. He lived with my aunt but the second I would come over he would become like my shadow. In exchange for all the dog pictures she sends me I send her pictures of Morgana."

Ren pulled his phone from his pocket and with one hand scrolled through it until he found a picture of Hayate. Hayate wasn't what anyone would call a handsome dog, he had kind of a droopy face. He was missing his right front leg. While he wasn't any specific breed but probably had some Akita in his lineage because he had the shape of an Akita just a different super short furred coat. Ren showed the picture to his girlfriend.

"I never pictured you as a dog person," Makoto commented as she looked at the picture.

"Must be because I own a talking cat. Granted I don't own Morgana, I'm more his roommate." Ren quipped before he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"That's true." Makoto hummed.

They once again fell into a comfortable silence. Despite Ren being comfortable answering any question Makoto had for him, he didn't mind the silent moments either. He had never been one to feel words always needed to be said, the empty conversation just bored him to death. This silence, however, was warm and comforting especially because his beautiful girlfriend was snuggled up to his good side. For a time they just walked until Makoto pulled away from him. Ren had never been to Makoto's place before but as Makoto pulled out her keys and stepped up to a large apartment building this had to the place. It made sense. It wasn't too far away from the courthouse, but still in a good location in Tokyo and close enough to Shujin Academy that Makoto could walk if she so desired. Ren stayed on the street as he watched her enter the apartment building. As much as he wanted to join her, he knew he would have to be invited in.

"You coming?" Makoto asked looking back at him.

Ren blinked. Was she really inviting him into her house? Her boyfriend. Did she understand the implications one could make from that? Sure he had invited many girls to his room but there was a coffee shop directly under it. Any sense of privacy was lost on the fact he could hear the mutter of conversation waft up from his stairwell.

"Are you sure?" Ren touchily asked.

"Yes, of course, come on." Makoto's voice sounded as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

So Ren just followed, curious about how this was going to play out.

Following her up to an apartment, Makoto slipped a key into a door and opened it heading in. Ren followed behind, stepping into the grey room of the Niijima sister's front room. He had to admit the place had an ambiance to it that reflected both sisters. It was clean and tidy, everything had its place. Makoto set her book bag down on the couch next to the door before venturing further in.

"Sis, I'm home. I brought someone." Makoto called.

So the elder Niijima was indeed in. Ren had to expect that, but his hormones didn't truly appreciate that. Then again he and Makoto had been dating for only like a week, maybe it was too soon to expect anything like that. Again his hormones didn't like that train of thought. There were times Ren hated being a young teenage boy. This was one of those times.

"What did I tell you about bringing home…" Sae appeared from a hallway and stopped as she saw Ren. Her gaze turned quickly sharp as she continued into the living room. "Amamiya." Did she have to say his name like he was her sworn enemy or something?

"Hello, Niijima-san." Ren bowed respectfully.

Sae turned to her sister and folded her arms. "You're dating him aren't you?" That tone was judgmental but his girlfriend didn't flinch at all under the pressure Sae Niijima brought to the table.

Makoto turned away from her heading deeper into the apartment "That's is none of your business."

"He is a wanted man Makoto, and he should be dead." Sae followed after her sister.

"All because of a corrupt government." Makoto countered. "At the head of it, Masayoshi Shido."

Ren remained where he stood just watching the verbal battle between the two sisters. He felt if he moved or did something besides standing there he might invoke the wraith of Sae. There was the sound of muffled conversation from beyond the hall for a while but Ren still didn't feel he could move from his spot.

"And I'm working every day to fix that Makoto." Sae's voice was raised before she let out a sigh and appeared in the hallway to look back at Ren. "How long have you been dating my sister?"

"I-I-I…" Ren didn't know how to answer under that threatening big sister scowl.

"Again none of your business Sis," Makoto called as she appeared from the hallway again next to her sister. She had changed out of her school uniform, into more casual clothes. A large sweater and some pajama pants.

"But it is my business. I'm your guardian." Sae looked towards her sister.

"If I said I was dating him what would you do?" Makoto asked leaning against the wall of their hallway and looking at her sister.

"You could do better." Sae quickly retorted.

Ouch… That hurt a lot.

Sae then eyed Ren up and down. "Granted he does have a charm about him and is handsome for a high school student without those glasses." Ren liked that at least Sae was able to point out some of his good features, but the way she said them made him feel like she wasn't being sincere about them.

"He is also scored highest for his grade last exams and has saved me more than once. He also isn't afraid to stand by me." Makoto added.

"So he's handsome and intelligent… Possibly loyal." Sae moved to collect her laptop off the table. "I guess your tastes aren't too far off." Sae collected a few other things scattered about the room before throwing the bag over her shoulder. "Amamiya, you do anything to ruin my sister's future in any way and I will END you." The tone of Sae's voice meant she wasn't joking around and Ren had to wonder what kind of connections a public prosecutor could bring again him. He didn't want to find out.

"Yes, Ma'am," Ren spoke as smoothly as he could.

"I got a case starting in an hour." Sae moved to the door and stopped in front of Ren. "END... Keep that in mind when you touch my sister." The elder Niijima kept her words low so only Ren heard them as she disappeared through the door.

Ren let out the breath he had been unknowingly holding. That was way more stressful than anything he had done as a Phantom Thief. Sae just had a way to make him feel he was on trial again and her threat carried enough weight that it had all but silenced his teenage hormones. Her shadow had nothing on the scariness of her actual person. Ren honestly felt like he had somehow escaped death once again.

"She's a lot more bark than bite." Makoto offered as she stepped up to him.

"I've seen her shadow. I know you're lying." Ren countered.

Makoto snickered. "In all honesty that went better than I expected."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what were you expecting? What would the worst-case scenario have been?" Ren cautiously inquired.

"My sister turning you into the police" Makoto answered maybe a bit too truthfully.

"I guess I'm lucky then?" Ren smirked to his girlfriend.

"Let's find out how lucky you are…"

She locked eyes with him and suddenly Ren realized just how much of an emotional roller-coaster this day was going to be.

* * *

Ren inserted his key into the lock of Leblanc Café and opened the door. The bell above the door dinged, announcing his arrival to a dark café. It was late and Sojiro had no doubt closed up shop hours ago. Shutting the door behind him, he swiftly locked it. Turning to head up to his second-floor room, a pair of bright orbs cut through the darkness staring directly at Ren.

"Evening Morgana," Ren called into the darkness.

The orbs blinked before they shifted into the darkness and seemed to disappear up the stairs. Ren followed after the feline, having long ago figured out how to navigate the café in the pitch darkness without disturbing anything. At the top of his stairs was his room and it was bathed in the off cast of light from the Yongen-Jaya. This gave Ren more than enough light to see as opposed to the darkness of the café below. Morgana sat on his bed watching him deposit his belongings on the table next to the stairs and then get dressed into pajamas. Sliding under his warm comforter, Morgana moved to sit on his chest before staring down at him. There was a tension about the cat that made Ren realize that there was something the cat wished to say. Giving the cat a passive look, Ren encouraged him to speak.

"Have fun with Makoto?" Morgana asked with a flick of his tail.

"How do you know I was with her?" Ren asked not remembering telling Morgana about his plans today.

"You smell of her even after you changed your clothes. She normally smells like a good old book mixed with something sweeter and that scent is all over you." Morgana informed his companion.

Ren was caught by his cat no less. "That's quite an astute sense of smell for a human in a cat body."

Morgana snorted. "I know all of your confidants by smell. I may be a human, but I do have all the senses of a cat."

"What do I smell like?" Ren asked curiously.

Morgana shifted on his chest, scratching his left ear with his back leg. "Like nothing most of the time. Maybe I'm just so used to your smell that I can't discern it among everything else since we're normally always together. Scents stick to you, however, so I can tell who you have been hanging out with just by being near you. Anyways you must be tired after your… Extra activities."

Morgana stretched in a purely feline away, body elongated with his paws spread out in front of him. Claws flashed in the still light from the city streets before he started to look for a place on the bed to settle down. Ren could tell he had something on his mind and while he was tired, he would never turn away a friend. Especially the cat he shared his life with. Propping himself up on his elbows he caught the cat's attention.

"I'm not that tired," Ren told his feline friend.

Morgana's ears flickered back as he tentatively moved back to his spot on Ren's chest, ever careful not to disturb his already sore side. He sat down curling his tail around his front paws. For a second he seemed to be thinking before his blue eyes found Ren's face. Even if there was a species barrier between the two of them, something reflected in Morgana's eyes that hinted at some trouble he seemed to be having.

"I wanted to apologize for voting you out of the mission. It was stupid of me to do because I kind of had a selfish desire to see how things would turn out if you weren't around." Morgana's ears fell flat against his head as he spoke. "I didn't realize how even I held you to higher standards or how even though we spend the most time with each other that I don't try to get to know you. That changes today! I'm here to support you just as much as everyone else." Morgana flicked his tail as he spoke as if emphasizing his point.

"It's fine, I've already forgiven everyone for that." Ren offered his cat a warm smile.

"Honestly. You're amazing. There's something special about you. You dodge everything the enemies throw at you like it's your destiny. At first, I just thought you were going to be a useful tool for me, but now this is where I belong." Morgana started and the weight of his words made it clear Morgana had been stewing about all this for some time.

"Are you sad about that?" Ren prodded trying to get deeper into the heart of the issue.

Morgana seemed brightened for a brief moment, shaking his fur and fluffing it out ever so slightly. "Well, maybe in regard to this attic place. But… This is where I want to be!" The cat turned from Ren casting his gaze out the window and into the street. "It's not like me to say all that embarrassing stuff. But still… I think it's fine."

Morgana stepped up to Ren and rubbed his head against Ren's shoulder, a warm purr echoing from deep in his throat. Ren settled back into his bed and brought up his hand to rub Morgana's cheek. The action only caused the purr to become louder as Morgana leaned against his palm. This had to be the first time Morgana truly acted like a cat around Ren. He had always been standoffish but never had he openly asked for affection like this.

"A new power burns within me… So this is what a true bond feels like." Morgana purred before he found a comfy place to rest in the crook of Ren's arm just slightly under the large comforter Ren used on his bed. "You should get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow kicking Shido's butt. But Ren…"

"Hmm?" Ren hummed as he felt his body start to grow heavy.

"Thank you for everything okay?" Morgana rested his chin on Ren's shoulder as he closed his eyes.

Ren reached up giving the cat one last scratch behind the ears before sleep overtook him.


	24. Chapter 23

**Slight warning this chapter deals with trauma and regret if you are sensitive to this kind of thing skip this chapter.**

* * *

**December 4th Sunday**

* * *

_BANG! _

_The shot rang out as blood splattered across Yu's vision. _

Yu instantly woke. His vision was dark and for a second his heart skipped a beat thinking he was still back in that dream. It was only the silvery light of the moon filtering through the curtains of his shared bedroom that showed him the truth. Well, that and a slight weight on his left side. Blinking away the haze that comes with violently waking up, Yu instead turned his attention to the weight snuggled up to his side. Rise was sleeping soundly, cuddled up to him as if he was nothing more than a large teddy bear. He was glad he hadn't woken up his girlfriend with his sudden exit from dreamland. She had enough on her plate balancing her work and helping out the teenagers. She deserved sleep.

Yu had two options. Lay there in bed just watching his girlfriend sleep but that came with the price that he wouldn't be returning to dreamland until the following night. The next option was to get up and do something to either exhaust his body or find an activity that banished his personal demons from his mind for the moment. In the darkness, Yu weighed his options until he moved to extrapolate himself from his girlfriend. The movement, however, woke his girlfriend ever so slightly.

"Yu…?" her voice was small as her barely conscious mind tried to figure out what was going on.

"Go to sleep, I'm just heading to the gym," Yu whispered leaning down to kiss Rise's forehead.

"hmmm.." Came the sleepy response before she stole his pillow and snuggled up to it in his place.

Yu watch her for a while until her breathing evened out and it was clear she had fallen back to sleep. Only then did he move from the bed. The light from the moon was just enough for him to get changed into some workout clothes. One last glance was spared towards his girlfriend before he exited the room into the darkness of the condo. The darkness was absolute as no lights lingered on from the day before. It wasn't a problem as Yu had walked these halls many times before he came here to investigate the Phantom Thieves. As well as being Rise's home base while here in Tokyo, Yu had often shown up during Rise's extended stays in Tokyo just to spend time with her. It made the condo almost a second home to the young detective, almost like Dojima's place had been during his late teen years.

Stepping out from the hallway, Yu entered the living room. The large floor to ceiling windows at the back of the room allowed the moonlight to cast the whole room in a placating silvery glow showing its sole occupant. Akechi sat upon one of the L shaped couches, his arm out of its sling and folded in front of him as his body was leaned over his knees. The harsh stare he was giving the coffee table seemed to denote the state of his mind. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Yu enter the room.

A silent debate echoed in Yu's mind if he should interfere or not. Akechi looked like he needed someone to talk to and that was generally Naoto's field. She understood the boy detective far better than anyone in the house, whereas Akechi looked up to her. However the more Yu thought about the common ground they shared, maybe the two could connect in some way without Naoto's help. _It was worth a shot_; Yu silently told himself. He didn't mind helping Akechi any more than he minded helping Ren. Reaching over, Yu flicked on the living room lights. Akechi twitched as if he had been struck before looking around. It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the sudden light before Akechi settled his gaze upon Yu.

"Narukami-san? What are you doing up?" Akechi kept his voice low as to not disturb anyone else sleeping in the house.

Yu moved to the large recliner, his favorite spot in the living room. "PTSD." He stated dryly.

"Excuse me?" A worried look appeared in Akechi's eyes.

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. Yu's PTSD wasn't something he necessarily wanted to talk about at the moment. His inner demons were still very fresh in his mind and if he wanted a hope of going back to sleep it was best to put them as far out of his mind as could. If Akechi was curious later, then he'd open up about them. Just now wasn't the right time. Also, Yu stopped not to help himself but to help the boy detective.

"Never mind." Yu waved his hand as if to excuse his earlier answer. "Why are you up?"

Akechi sighed and turned away from Yu. Clearly, he didn't want to talk about it. Yu didn't press, instead, he just leaned back in his chair and turned his attention from the boy to the windows at the back of the living room. Silence reigned for several long minutes before the sound of something lightly hitting the coffee table drew Yu's attention back to the boy he shared the room with. However, what he found on that coffee table surprised him. It was a gun.

It was clear, Akechi's inner demons were far viler than his own.

"I've been thinking of places to go to. Someplace where my body won't be found." There was a deep pain in Akechi's words, the kind of pain that stung even Yu.

"Why?" Was all Yu could ask.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a criminal. A murderer no less! Yet you all just let me in your home and treat me like family?! I don't deserve this! I don't deserve anything. I deserve to die alone in an alley and to let the rats feast on whatever's left after I evict my brains from my skull. There can be no redemption for a sinner such as I." Akechi threw his arms around his body in a hug, clearly distressed. "Help me stop living this lie!" There was madness to the boy's voice and clear deep distress.

A very broken person stood in front of Yu and for once Yu wasn't entirely sure what to do. He had suffered with his friends in that past, but Akechi? His change of heart had affected him in ways no one could have predicted. It had brought so much guilt that now the boy detective was drowning in it. After a second of thinking, Yu reached for the gun. Picking up the weapon, the weight of it told Yu just how real the small 9mm was. This wasn't the toy guns Joker and crew brought into the metaverse that transformed into realistic guns; no this was the real deal. Ejecting the magazine, Yu then pulled back the slide causing the round already in the chamber to fly off and land in Yu's lap. Yu wasn't done there, he dissembled the gun collecting all the parts into his hands. Akechi did nothing as Yu worked, only watching him through the lens of a pained expression.

Yu got to his feet and silently moved across the living room. After going down a small hallway, Yu arrived at a door. Shifting all the parts to one hand, Yu reached up knocking loudly. He didn't want to bring Naoto in this but Yu needed the backup. Akechi was clearly deeply troubled and it would be better if they both tag teamed this issue. There was a sound on the other side of the door before it opened to a sleepy-looking Kanji. Yu's good friend gave him a confused look as he probably wasn't expecting Yu to be at his door at 3:30 in the morning.

"Go get Naoto. I need to talk to her." Yu spoke with a bit of added sharpness to his voice to express his urgency.

Kanji seemed to pick up on the tone and disappear back into the darkness of the room. A whispered conversation echoed from within the room before a few seconds later Naoto appeared at the door. Naoto wasn't a morning person and she had this rather grump look to her that Yu was ready to take the blame for. But before any blame could be cast, Yu reached out and grabbed Naoto's hands and placed the dissembled pieces of Akechi's gun within them. Naoto regarded the pieces with indifference for all but a few seconds before that bright mind of hers started to weave together the sudden facts. Her eyes filled with sudden fear before looking up at Yu.

"Where is Goro-Kun?" There was a panicked pitch in Naoto's voice.

"In the living room," Yu explained, stepping back down the hall.

That was all the information Naoto needed before she rushed past Yu. The parts of the gun clattered against the ground as Naoto discard them in favor of Akechi. Kanji seemed to sense the sudden urgency and shock in the situation as he appeared at the door once again. He looked at Yu with an even more bewildered look than the one he wore a few moments before. Yu didn't have time to explain the situation to his friend. Instead, he turned to follow Naoto back into the living room. Yu felt Kanji's gaze on him as he continued back into the living room.

Naoto knelt in front of Akechi looking up into his eyes, but the boy he had left was different than the one he returned too. Akechi was stiff as a plank. His eyes staring into nothing as if he was caught in some sort of bad memory. Naoto reached up to try and snap him out of whatever hell Akechi's soul had been caught in. However, it proved unsuccessful for several long seconds. When Akechi did snap out of it, his eyes went wide and he quickly bolted away from Naoto as if she was fire and staying near her would burn him. The action was so violent that he fell off the couch and landed hard on the other side. Yu stepped up to him only to find him curled up in a fetal position grabbing his ears, his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Yu looked to Naoto for guidance about what to do but she seemed just as lost as he was about how to help the deeply troubled boy. Naoto moved around the couch and knelt next to him, running a hand through his hair as he laid there. Yu joined her on the floor as the heavy footfalls of Kanji entering the living room could be heard on the other side of the couch. Akechi closed his mouth as tears started to flow down his face. His eyes still wide as he was trapped in memories Yu couldn't even begin to imagine. Kanji found them around the back of the couch and after casting a glance at Akechi moved to sit down as well. No one spoke in this weird surreal moment, as if speaking might cause more of a reaction from the troubled young man on the floor. For a moment Yu could have sworn he saw something dark loom in the air above Akechi. It took all but a blink and it was gone.

After what felt like longer than it probably actually was, Akechi started to relax. The hell in Akechi's head slowly released him from its visions as the young man struggled to breathe after the attack. Naoto reached out to brush the hair from his face as the troubled young man blinked several times. He looked upset as he pulled himself up to his knees and clutched his shoulders. His eyes darted wildly across the room as if the demons still lingered but their powers over him had dulled.

"It's over…" Naoto said breaking the silence.

Akechi turned towards her, the fear shadowed in his eyes. "No, it's not… I deserve this. I deserve to die."

"Hey, punk don't say that! We didn't go through that fucking circus to let you off yourself, in the end, you goddamned moron!" Kanji roared probably louder than he had intended to.

"I've made mistakes, I've hurt the ones I loved and thrown so many people under the bus. I'll betray you too… I'm evil." Akechi rocked back and forth, his eye wide as if the memories just lingered on the edges of his vision.

Naoto looked to Yu for answers, as everyone did. He was their leader after all, but this time Yu had no wisdom to impart; as much as he desperately wanted to. How do you fix someone who's done evil but deserves a second chance? On the scale of things, Akechi had killed more people than Adachi, ruined more lives than Adachi. But there was one difference between the two. Adachi did all of that of his own will. Akechi? He was manipulated by a man that had the whole country enamored by him. A clear master of the art of getting people to do his dirty deeds so his hands could stay clean. Akechi was more like Taro Namatame than Adachi; at least from Yu's perspective and it was a belief Naoto shared as well. Yu didn't know how long Akechi had let himself be swayed by that man's control and sure he probably should have turned things around before now, but honestly, what would that have accomplished? Shido would have just disposed of him if Akechi wasn't useful to him anymore, making it impossible for Akechi to get his revenge. That's probably why he cut pieces out of himself, to escape this guilt that was now taking over him.

"Go AWAY!" Akechi suddenly yelped in the midst of the chaos.

Naoto reached out and pulled Akechi into her arms, holding the troubled youth close to her chest. Akechi quickly pushed her away, fear welling up in his eyes. He looked terrified of something before he grabbed at his head once again and curled up over himself. It looked like he was struggling against his demon again as a few grunts of pain escaped his lips. Naoto reached out and just put a hand on his back trying desperately to help him but not knowing exactly how.

It was the sound of a new presence in the living room that drew Yu's attention from Akechi. Rise appeared next to him her eyes ringing with the same concern as the rest of them. Yu figured Kanji's loud voice had woke her or maybe she realized he had left the bed. Still here she was looking to the others for answers that no one seemed to have.

"What happened?" Rise's voice was gentle.

How do you explain exactly what was happening to Akechi? Yu struggled several long seconds to find the correct words. "Guilt… He's drowning in it." The words came out sour, like having to take a horrible tasting medicine. It described the situation but there was so much more depth to it that couldn't be conveyed in simple words.

Rise's brow furrowed before she reached out to Akechi. As soon as she touched him she recoiled back as if she had suddenly touched something way too hot to touch. Fear welled up in her eyes as she got to her feet and took a step back.

"Get away from him!" Rise suddenly demanded.

"What? Why?" Naoto asked confused.

"His Persona… It's rampaging…" Rise spoke with the knowledge of a skilled navigator. "He is barely containing it."

"Rampaging?" Naoto slowly released Akechi as everyone started to take a step back.

They had been just in time as the ghostly form of Loki started to engulf Akechi's body. Akechi put his hands to his ears as the Persona loomed over him, like a silent abettor of Akechi's fate. Everyone just stared at the manifestation in their living room. This was the first time they all saw a Persona in the real world. Loki floated down off his sword and loomed over Akechi before he reached out and started to strangle the boy.

"He can't control his Persona," Naoto muttered mystified yet terrified.

Akechi let out a few gasping sounds as he pawed at Loki's hands. Kanji snapped out of the sudden surprise of the Persona appearing, lurched forward trying to whack it with a closed fist. However, there was nothing to connect with and Kanji fist passed through Loki with no resistance. Yu looked to all his friends trying to figure out something to help the young man, but how do you stop a rampaging Persona that just manifested in the real world? This time, the answer came from Yu's side.

Rise stepped forward and put her hands on Akechi's shoulders and closed her eyes. Instantly the image of Loki flickered before it slowly faded from existence. Akechi caught a few gasping breaths before he just collapsed onto the ground, panting at the effort of just being alive. Rise remained still for several more seconds before she opened her eyes and started to fall backward. Yu was faster and grabbed his girlfriend pulling her into his arms safely.

"Whoa…" Kanji said impressed.

"What just happened?" Naoto asked as she looked between Akechi and Rise.

"I disconnected…" Rise's voice sounded distant. As if she was on the verge of collapse and speaking was hard. Yu held her steadily against him, but there was a certain weakness to her that hadn't been there a minute ago.

Akechi coughed slowly getting to his feet. "Loki…" Akechi gasped between breaths and coughing. "He's not happy."

"I need to call Mitsuru. Kanji keep on an eye on Goro-Kun." Naoto turned to head back in the direction of her and Kanji's room.

Kanji nodded before turning his attention back to Akechi. "That's it. Deep breaths." Reaching out he helped the boy to his feet. "Up and at 'em. Let's getcha over to the couch."

Kanji helped the still gasping young detective to the couch. Yu mirrored his action except helping Rise over. Rise didn't protest and promptly collapsed as soon as she reached the couch. Yu sat down next to her and she only moved slightly so she could rest her head on his lap. Akechi also didn't struggle as he was placed on the couch, but instead of collapsing like Rise he just leaned back and tried to catch his breath between coughing fits. Kanji disappeared into the kitchen leaving them alone with the troubled boy. Between coughs, Akechi grabbed his shoulders as he tried to control his breathing.

"My Persona doesn't want to be tamed anymore… It doesn't like the new me so it wants to use my guilt to incite madness in me… It wants me to turn back to who I was before…" Akechi explained between breaths. "I would rather die than have that happen… I can't go back…"

"How long has this been happening?" Yu asked

It was at this point Kanji returned from the kitchen and handed Akechi a glass of water. The teen accepted it. He quickly emptied the glass before setting it down on the table. He seemed to be able to catch his breath better and no longer had that wheezy sound echoing from his chest every time he took a breath. After another few seconds, his breathing returned to normal.

"That was the first time Loki attacked me, but I hear him in the back of my head all the time... He both mocks me for my crimes and tells me to continue on my dark path. The urges keep getting stronger… I've been trying to ignoring him, but clearly, that's not a solution." Akechi described as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey kid shouldn't you have that arm in a sling?" Kanji barked.

Akechi shook his head. "The pain was helping me dull Loki's maddening calls. Can't focus on something if you just focus on the pain... Right...?" Akechi's words once again were a sharp sword that unwittingly struck at the heart of those around him. How much pain was Loki causing Akechi that physical pain was the lesser of the two evils? "Forgive me…"

Kanji frowned looking like he wanted to say more, but instead just sighed. "Whatever, where's your sling little bro?"

"In my room," Akechi answered curtly.

Kanji nodded and again disappeared from the room. Yu ran his hand over Rise's resting form, pondering what she had done to stop Loki's rampage. He'd have to ask her, but currently, she didn't look in any condition to be answering questions. Then again all that mattered is that the crisis was over… For now. Yu was grateful for that, but what were they going to do if it happened again. Hopefully, Mitsuru had answers for them about what to do. Naoto was right to go to her.

"Rise-san is amazing. I don't know how, but she silenced Loki." Akechi was making an effort to sound positive yet there was still a pain in his voice… A lot of pain.

"Her Persona is different than everyone else's. She's powerful, but in her own way." Yu responded as he watched Akechi. "Do you still feel Loki?"

"Feel?" Akechi didn't seem to know how to answer the question before he closed his eyes. A second or two ticked by before he opened his eyes. "No… He's gone."

"Let's hope the worst is over then." Yu tried to remain hopeful, but he had an eerie feeling this was just the beginning of the boys' troubles.

"Here." Kanji, who had returned to the living room, handed Akechi his sling before he stepped up to Yu and handed him a blanket.

Yu gave a nod of thanks to Kanji before gently covering his girlfriend with the blanket. Rise didn't stir at all as the blanket was placed over her. Rise had just passed out and Yu had to fully wonder what she had done. He was grateful it worked but if it caused Rise to pass out like this, was it worth it? Everything was still so up in the air. The fact remained they needed to help Akechi, he was one of them now and Yu didn't turn his back on one of his own. Akechi returned his injured arm to his sling as Kanji sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry everyone…" Akechi's head drooped, the guilt of what happened tonight weighing on him even if it hadn't been his fault at all.

Kanji reached out and knocked Akechi upside the head. The move wasn't meant to hurt the boy that much, more a quick sharp pain to knock someone out of a particular train of thought. "Moron, stop apologizing for things you have no control over. We're family. No matter how much you don't like it, that's now a fact. So suck it up and act like a man by helping us figure out how to help you. Ya got that little bro?"

Kanji may not have been the smartest of their group but it was times like this that showed there was an intelligence to him that couldn't be measured by book smarts. Akechi reached up rubbing the spot Kanji had hit him, his eyes looking up at the older man with almost surprised admiration. Slowly a small smile appeared on the detective prince's face. After everything that just happened, it might have been a small victory to see Akechi smile, but Yu would take his victories where he could get them.

"Yes, Kanji," Akechi said to Kanji his voice dripped with appreciation towards the older man.

Kanji pat the top of Akechi's head. "Good."

Akechi put his hand to his chin, instantly his whole demeanor changed as shifted to his detective facade. That particular expression he had seen Naoto take several times and it could take several moments before Akechi would speak again. Naoto could sit quietly like that, immersed in her head, for up to an hour as she rolled over facts in her head. Luckily it didn't normally take that long before Naoto had an epiphany and would add a new fact that would get them closer to the truth; that was however if she just didn't figure everything out on her own. Speaking of Naoto, the first coming of the prince detective entered the living room. Her phone still in her hand as an expression equally as deep as Akechi lingered on her face.

"Get ahold of Mitsuru?" Yu asked.

"Yes, apparently I'm on the list of people she'll field calls from any time of day because of our situation. It wasn't the first time she heard of a Persona going wild. One of the early members of S.E.E.S. also suffered from a similar condition." Naoto explained.

"What did they do?" Yu pressed.

"He died before they could find an answer to solve his situation entirely, but he took some Persona suppressing drugs to keep his Persona in check," Naoto informed the group as her eyes drifted to Akechi.

"Still sounds like a solution," Yu said feeling there was a problem with this particular avenue of solution.

"No. The drugs are both rare and have some rather horrible side effects. They'll kill Goro-Kun if he continues to take them for a prolonged period. Do we have any real idea what Rise did?" Naoto slid onto the couch as she spoke.

"No, she passed out," Yu commented motioning to the sleeping navigator in his lap.

"She said 'I disconnected…'" Naoto muttered not really to anyone but herself as she thought. "I think we can take that literally. Her Persona's base power is to connect so it's not too much of a stretch to believe she can disconnect as well. But what did she exactly disconnect?"

Akechi was ready for this one. "My connection with Loki. I don't feel him anymore. It's as if he is gone from my mind."

"That's kind of scary if Rise has the power to disconnect people from their Personas," Kanji interjected looking towards Rise.

"Well, it's a feature I doubt she ever needed to harness until this moment." Naoto deduced. "Also it seems like with the other features she needs to touch someone for it to work. Let's face it we'd never let her get near enough to anyone we perceived as an enemy to disconnect them. Then again her Persona seems the most fluid out of all of us. She did turn it into a combat Persona briefly during that tournament. This could very well be a moment her Persona answered her desire to help Goro-Kun."

"It was a power I always had... Just never used…" the sleepy voice of Rise called from Yu's lap.

"Welcome back," Yu called warmly to his girlfriend.

"Thanks…" Rise yawned on his lap but didn't move from her comfortable location. "Loki doesn't feel like a Persona. Or like anyone I've ever felt… He seems more like a shadow. He fought against me as I disconnected him from Goro-Kun. He's tough… Probably the reason why I feel so sleepy.."

"A shadow?" The surprise evident in Naoto's voice as her gaze shifted to Akechi.

"A shadow," Akechi muttered but didn't say anything more.

"We can seal him temporarily but my guess it'll take a toll on Rise. Hey Goro, what about Lancelot?" Yu asked.

"No problems with Lancelot, Loki is the cause of all this," Akechi explained.

"Is there a way we could just remove Loki? Yu, you've gotten rid of Personas in the past." Naoto looked towards Yu.

Yu thought about it a second. "Yes, but that was through either fusion or the velvet room. If Loki is a shadow I don't think it'd be wise to fuse Loki with Lancelot. It could very well compound our problems. Also, we only know one person with access to the velvet room."

"Ren." Naoto sighed.

"Correct, also you have to be a guest to enter the velvet room so that option is off the table for the moment." Yu clarified.

"If we could wear Loki out, I could probably disconnect him easier." Rise offered.

"Like if we were to expend Goro-Kun's spiritual energy?" Naoto asked.

"And possibly damage the Persona a bit. Loki was at full strength when I disconnected him and had a lot of energy to fight back. I imagine with less it'd be easier." Rise shifted on Yu's lap getting comfy again.

"It's a theory worth testing. Looks like you have to come with us to Shido's Palace Goro-Kun." Naoto sighed as she looked towards Akechi.

"Very well." Akechi nodded.

"Until then we should keep an eye on Goro-Kun. We'll test the theory after we are done with the Palace today. Goro-Kun can you just lay down and rest for a while on the couch? You don't have to sleep, just please relax." Naoto asked.

"I suppose." Akechi nodded before he moved to lay down on the couch.

"I'll getcha a blanket." Kanji rose to his feet.

"Good" Naoto got to her feet and stretched. "Coffee now."

"Caffeine addict," Yu commented trying to break some of the tension.

"As long as it remains legal, it'll be my drug of choice. But that's kind of like the pot calling the kettle black isn't it, Narukami? Do you want some coffee too?" Naoto asked looking back at her partner.

"If you'd be so kind, Shirogane," Yu smirked to his partner.

The tension of Akechi's breakdown slowly died down to nothingness. Kanji returned and threw a blanket over Akechi before reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. The drawl of super early morning news lingered as Yu just got comfortable in his spot. The steady breathing of Rise on his lap meant she had gone back to sleep. A cup of coffee would help him start the day, as there was no real desire for him to return to bed. For now, everything was peaceful. Hopefully, it would remain that way until they headed for the Palace later that day…

* * *

Once I realized this was the next chapter, I edited it quickly. This was a hard chapter to write but I feel it really is needed. I really need opinions on it from other people, my editor who is a war vet said it hit close to home. If you don't review any other chapter please review this one. Next chapter might not be for a few days, I'll try to get it out this weekend.


	25. Chapter 24

Yu slipped on his glasses as he looked at the stone doors of the National Diet Building. The sea breeze blew through the air as a building floated by in Yu peripheral vision. They had all once again returned to Shido's floating Palace. Yu glanced from the building towards everyone gathered. Mona and Oracle's revolt the other night had set a chain reaction of events that ended up flipping everyone's vote to let both Joker and Crow join them on this infiltration. With his spot secured as definitely joining everyone, the news about how Crow just had access Shido's inner sanctum was revealed. That changed the overall plans. Without the need for three letters of introduction, the mission now was just to clear the path to the treasure room. Oracle also mentioned something about a cannon but that would come after the route was cleared.

"Man." Skull groaned. "We get a free pass directly into Shido's place, seems kinda waste of the day."

"Securing the route to the treasure is basic Thieves stuff, Skull. We should be happy we don't have to go chasing down a bunch of papers." Mona snapped.

"Leaves us more time to do whatever we want to do after Shido's Palace. We're still on right Joker?" Panther glanced at Joker.

"Yeah." Joker nodded.

"Whoa, you're going out with Panther? Don't you already have a girlfriend dude?" Skull asked looking a bit upset.

Panther rolled her eyes behind her red mask before she shot Skull a glare. "It ain't a date moron."

"It's to complete his true bonds with everyone. Panther just happens to be next." Queen informed the rest of the group.

"And you're okay with this Queen?" Noir asked politely.

"Why wouldn't I be? I trust Joker." Queen glanced towards Joker with an approving glance.

Rise leaned closer to Yu. "This kinda brings back memories of our days in high school." She kept her voice low as to not disturb the teen's conversation.

At the thought, a small smile tugged at Yu's lips. He was instantly drawn into some memories of his past. Back in those days with his friends were some of his best memories that he treasured. He had several good ones of times beyond those days, but those days he saw as a kind of like the first season of a beloved show. The seasons after it could be great or they could be horrible, but the first season is always special because it is the one that captured your attention. Granted to use that analogy, this season was shaping up to be equally as good as the first.

"Perhaps we should press on, I am working on my next piece and wouldn't mind the extra time." Fox's voice sounded a bit lofty as he spoke.

"Is everyone ready?" Mona asked as he rested his sword against his shoulder.

"I think so. What about you guys?" Queen's attention turned towards the adults and Akechi.

"Ready to kick some ass." Chie, the only one of their group who had actually gotten a full night's rest, cheered.

"Now or Never. Ready Crow?" Naoto looked towards Akechi.

"Yes, quite." Akechi proclaimed.

Loki seemed to be silenced since the morning's rampage. Much to the relief of all the adults. So far they hadn't bothered talking to the teens about it, mostly because they hadn't really found the right moment. Therefore once was no pre-infiltration meeting in which would be the best time to discuss such things. All that had been hashed out two days ago mostly so there really wasn't a need for that. Yu had every intention to bring it up, but that could honestly wait until after the infiltration. Akechi was fine for now. The best time would probably be when they went to test out their theory about wearing Loki out before disconnecting him.

"Then let's do this!" Joker called to the whole group. "Kingpin, Skull, Noir, Dragon take point. Crow you and I are backing up the navigators. Agent, Queen, Fox, Boulder, take mid-ground and focus on being ready to back up either front line or backline. Mona and Panther focus on support."

Dragon; that was the name everyone agreed to call Chie during the Mementos trips a few days ago. It was a small nod to her love of kung-fu movies and the styles they used in those movies. The dragon style being Chie's personal favorite even if it was sometimes used by the bad guys of the movies. Chie's style of fighting also seemed to reflect that, be calm until the time to strike then lash out aggressively. Honestly the name fit.

Yu took his place on the front lines. He would be leading as a field commander while Joker was in the back lines with Crow and the navigators. He had no problem with this position and would try his best not to step on Joker's toes as he made the quick battle decisions Joker normally made from the front lines. Yu looked to his fellow front line fighters, giving them a nod before he headed into the Palace.

Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately, there wasn't much commanding to do as it was a quick walk to the door from the main entrance that led to the treasure room. Not a shadow insight as they reached the doors. The party seemed to split down the middle as Akechi strode forward. A robust click was heard the second Akechi touched the door before he pushed it open and walked inside. Everyone exchanged a look as if silently agreeing that this all seemed way too easy before everyone headed into the inner chamber. Slipping into the chamber, Yu stayed by the door as everyone else walked inside exploring the interior of the treasure room.

"Jeez, it just feels like we wall glitched through the door." Oracle put her hands to her visor as she looked around. "Oh well, good job Light," She smirked in Akechi's direction.

"Who is this Light person?" Akechi asked clearly confused.

"Don't get me wrong I see it, but isn't Light the bad guy? Crow definitely ain't a bad guy anymore." Skull asked.

Oracle shrugged. "It really depends on your viewpoint. Light, in the end, accomplished what the police and, by extension, society failed to do by making the world a more peaceful place. While twisted in this thinking, one could argue because his methods proved effective; that it was 'L' that was the real bad guy for stopping him in the first place."

"Ya know when you put it that way, it kind of makes sense, but ya think that peace through fear is a good thing? Hey, also ya think we'll have that kind of effect on society as a whole once we are done with all this Phantom Thieves stuff?" Skull seemed excited.

"As much as I like to discuss the ethics of Death Note and our current situation, I believe we have accomplished our goal in securing our route." Queen suddenly spoke up.

"You know Death Note, Queen?" Oracle asked clearly surprised.

"Yes, it's a crime drama. I'm into that kind of stuff." Queen waved the comment off.

"Huh, did you know that Joker?" Skull looked to their leader.

"Of course," Joker smirked.

"So the route is secured. Oracle you had a plan for the calling card?" Mona looked towards Oracle.

"Yep, got it all programmed and everything. Just need to make a movie and get the voice overdone!" Oracle had a large grin on her face like a cat that had cornered a mouse.

"Movie? Voice over? What do you got planned Oracle?" Noir questioned.

"Just go with it," Joker advised clearly understanding more of what is going on.

"It's gonna be EPIC!" Oracle threw her hands in the air. "Come to the front of Shido's ship!"

"Alright, you definitely piqued my curiosity Oracle." Fox took a long stride forward towards the door that led out of the room.

Yu watched the teens start to file out as the adults stayed. Chie who had been filled in after she woke up stood next to Kanji as everyone turned towards Akechi. Akechi looked around him knowing exactly what was about to happen. He stepped into the center of the room throwing his laser sword to Naoto, who promptly caught it in midair. Naoto nodded to everyone as they all readied their Personas. They would have to be careful, fighting another Persona user wasn't the same as fighting a shadow as both Ren and Akechi had learned. They'd be as gentle as they could but this was going to be a beat down no matter how you looked at it.

"What are you guys doing?" Oracle asked as the adults surrounded Crow.

Clearly, the teens had noticed the adults hadn't left with them. Yu glanced back as the teens once again returned to the room. The scene of the adults gearing up to attack Crow must have been a confusing scene but it was something that had to happen. Still, the teens were owed an explanation as to what they were doing with an apparent ally. Yu shifted his gaze to Naoto, asking her silently to explain the situation. Naoto returned his gaze with a nod before turning to the teens.

"Crow's Loki Persona isn't stable. It trying to induce madness within him and almost killed him this morning." Naoto started clearly trying to keep the explanation simple. "We found a way to disconnect Crow from the Persona, but it takes a lot out of Princess. So we are going to try and wear the Persona out before trying to disconnect."

"The Persona tried to kill him?!" Panther shouted clearly concerned. "They can try to kill us?!"

"Correct." Naoto's tone reflected her uneasiness to confirm Panther's fear. "It's very rare for them to do such a thing and I believe there to be an inner conflict with Crow as he is now and the Crow that committed all those crimes."

"So because he's good his Persona wants to kill him?" Skull seemed to understand.

"That would appear to be the case." Crow meekly explained. "Loki, my other Persona has never been what I've called a 'good' Persona. He is a barely contained madness that delights in my destructive behavior. Like a constant dark presence in the back of my mind."

"So along with Shido manipulating him, his Persona does too?" Queen suddenly deduced.

Crow looked up at the ceiling. "My actions are my own, but I'll admit it's very easy to give in to Loki's machinations."

"So how are you going to wear Loki out?" Noir readied her ax as she eyed Crow, Yu could tell she was preparing to attack the boy.

"By battling it until it's close to impossible for Crow to summon it anymore. Then have Princess disconnect it from Crow. Crow can you feel Loki or are you still disconnected?" Naoto asked.

"Oh, he is here alright…" Crow twitched as if he was once again in pain before he leveled his gaze off on Naoto. "Are you sure…? He's upset and once I let him go…" There was apprehension to Crow's voice as if he really didn't want to unleash his inner demon.

"Do it," Naoto called.

There was a dark energy that grew in the air. Like an oppressive feeling of oncoming dread. Yu readied himself as a twisted smile appeared on Crow's face. There was a flash as Crow's clothes changed from his current outfit to the far more sinister one. The image flickered in and out for a second as Crow put his hand to his face.

"LOKI!" Crow called.

Instantly, the image stabilized as the black mask appeared before everyone. While Crow had given his laser sword to Naoto only a few minutes ago, he reached out and in a ripple of dark energy, the serrated sword appeared in his hands, flicking the blade to his side. Yu noticed that even behind that black mask he could see Crow calculating as he looked at the number that faced him. Then there was a flash. Unlike summoning a normal Persona Loki didn't appear beside like a normal Persona, instead, it became a darkish red cloak that encompassed Crow entirely. Yu didn't know what to think, it was almost more as if Loki was possessing Crow than Crow was actually summoning him. A theory that was quickly confirmed as Crow's eyes took on a golden sheen. Crow was no longer Crow; Crow was Loki.

A dark chuckle echoed in the tense air as the beast fixed its eyes upon Rise. No doubt her involvement before in disconnecting him made her a target. Loki was fast as he went directly for her. The thing Loki didn't count on was how fiercely protective Yu was of his Navigator. Loki's sword found Yu's katana as Yu stood between Rise and impending doom. Sparks showered off the blades as they pressed against each other. Yu knew he couldn't back down and if the battle between Joker and Crow was any indication there was a real danger to him if he even faltered a little.

"Persona! One-shot kill!" Ordered Noir from somewhere off to Yu's left.

A beam of solid energy roared past Yu as it caught Loki in its destructive path. The beam cut through the area splintering the wooden desks of the assembly chamber and crashing the dark presence into the far back wall. Yu glanced in Noir's direction and saw that all pretenses of her shy and reserved nature were gone. There was a rage burning in Noir's eyes that was directed at Loki. It didn't take much to realize that this rage was probably the darkness she had been suppressing since her father's death at the hands of Crow.

"He needs to be worn down correct?" Noir spoke as her eyes remained on the wall Loki had been blasted into to. "Than allow me to assist."

"Please don't kill him." Naoto cautioned.

"I have no intention to, but he will have to suffer a bit." Noir's words sounded almost remorseful but not at the same time. This must have been the reason why Joker secretly feared Noir at times.

Loki stepped out of the smoking hole Noir's attack had created. He did not look phased by the powerful attack. There was only a slight singed look to his overall appearance, but it was to be expected after taking a powerful hit like that. His eyes regarded the group seeming to understand the numbers against him. A sneer appeared on his lips as he brought up his hand and seemed to crush something invisible in his hand. The effect was instantaneous as a tsunami of power was unleashed from Crow's body. Yu had to brace himself against the force of it to avoid being knocked back.

"It's that dark energy from before… But this power…" Rise's voice sounded concerned from behind Yu. "Oracle!"

"Damn it. Yeah, I see it, Princess. Guys, we got problems. Lots of them are incoming!" Oracle called as Prometheus appeared overhead.

A large grin appeared on Crow's face as he flicked his blade. The field was in his favor now that he summoned allies. Yu had to admit they underestimated Loki, but they had 2 navigators and 11 attack style Persona users. More than enough power to overwhelm a few shadows and a rogue Persona. Yu returned Loki's grin with a taunting one of his own. Loki's eyes narrowed as he glared at Yu.

"Joker split the groups!" Yu announced as Loki focused his attention squarely on Yu.

"Noir, Kingpin, Agent, Boulder, Princess focus on Crow. Morgana mid-range support both groups. Everyone else to me!" Joker commanded.

Loki put out both hands as suddenly bright brilliant energy appeared. Yu knew an almighty attack when he saw one but it was too late. A bright light enveloped his vision before the train that was the almighty attack struck him. Izanagi appeared to take most of the blow for him but that didn't stop him from being swept off his feet and being flung back into a set of congressional desks. That definitely hurt but honestly it could have been way worse if Izanagi hadn't taken most of the blow.

"Yu!" Rise called clearly surprised by the force of the attack. "He's strong against Bless and Curse."

"There's more than one of us to worry about! Astarte! Psiodyne" Noir called out before Loki staggered holding his head from the heavy psychic attack.

"Yeah, this ain't far from over yet! Takeji Zaiten, Primal Force!" Kanji threw out his fist as Takeji Zaiten ramped up to attack.

Yu got to his feet just in time to see Takeji Zaiten bear down on Loki and unleash a large physical attack. Loki was instantly forced to take a knee under the might of the severe attack but he was far from downed. His eyes only seemed to brim with a kind of a maddening determination as he got to his feet. Across the field of battle, Yu saw Naoto. His partner looked hesitant, maybe a bit fearful. Once Rise called out its strength against Bless and Curse it kind of put Naoto in a bad spot. She had almighty attacks but there was a hesitance to use them and they couldn't use their weapons. Naoto packed a real gun, unlike the realistic knock offs the rest of the Thieves used. Yu held Naoto's gaze and gave her a nod from his side of the field, telling her silently that he understood her indecision.

"Izanagi-no-Okami!" Yu called out. "Bufudyne!"

The possessed Persona threw it's arms up to try and fight the freeze. For a half a second the freeze seemed to have done the trick, but soon the ice started to steam off before an explosion of flame erupted from Loki. The flames hit everyone but the damage was nothing devastating. No matter how hard they hit this Persona, it just kept shrugging off the attacks. Where ever this stamina came from, it had to not be good for Crow's still recovering body. Looking behind him, Rise's face was half-hidden by her Persona seemed tense.

"Rise, I'm going to end it, but I need your help," Yu called to her as he silently shuffled through his list of Personas.

"Okay, I take it you just want a buff?" Rise asked tentatively as the group exchanged another bout of blows with the possessed Crow.

"Yeah." Yu struggled against a wave of curse energy hitting him.

The gentle feeling of Rise putting her hands on his back came only a moment before the sudden brightness.

_Yu blinked a few times as the light died down. The large pure white room was a familiar place to Yu before he turned around and looked at Rise. Her eyes seemed to gaze off distantly. Yu knew that look, she was worried about something. Reaching out, Yu moved a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, before resting his hand on her cheek in an affectionate gesture. Rise's gaze shifted to him but still held that look._

_"That thing is no Persona. I've been running data with Futaba and while it appears like one, it's definitely deceiving." Rise stepped up and rested her head against his chest. "What has that poor boy gotten entangled in?"_

_"We'll figure something out to help him." Yu calmly reassured his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her._

_"I hope so… When you took this case I didn't think it'd come with so many complications." Rise sighed as she leaned against him._

_"Maybe after this is all over we can go somewhere. Just the two of us. Paris? We could elope." Yu suggested._

_"Elope…" Rise seemed to play with the idea before she seemed to suddenly understand something. "Wait are you asking me to marry you in the most ambiguous way?" Rise pulled back from his chest to look him in the eye._

_"Perhaps," Yu smirked._

_Rise smiled but rolled her eyes at the same time. "I do, but do it for real. I want a ring. And for you not to ask me in the middle of a life or death situation."_

_"Alright, but act surprised when I actually do," Yu recommended._

_"Sure, I'm sending you back. Jeez, Yu; you never fail to surprise me, but I love you for it…" Rise's voice faded as she was enveloped in blinding white light._

Yu blinked and he was back on the battlefield. Not more than a heartbeat had actually passed, but because of Rise's power, it felt longer. The power of connection was indeed powerful as Yu felt both lights on his feet and sharper than he had before. The world moved a bit slower for him as if everything was under some sort of time stop effect. Reaching for his arcana card, he gazed across the field towards Loki ready to end the shadows whole day.

"Yoshitsune!" Yu announced as he crushed his Persona card. "Hassou Tobi!"

Yoshitsune appeared before Yu, looking eager to attack. As soon as the command was issued Yoshitsune bolted forward, duel swords at the ready like a viper ready to strike. One slash, Yoshitsune appeared behind the possessed Crow slashing upward across his back. The second slash as Loki turned to face the new Persona threat. Yoshitsune was already gone from his field of view, crouched down just to his blind side before he struck again. Loki growled in frustration as the third strike hit him across the back of his legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Fourth strike across the arm that had his blade causing him to lose it. The fifth strike taking out the other arm to render both arms useless to grab the now dropped weapon. Sixth, seventh, and eighth strikes across all parts of the possessed boy's body. Yoshitsune jumped back to Yu's side resting one of his katanas on his shoulder before Loki just collapsed on the ground defeated.

"I got this!" Rise's voice boomed over the chaos as she moved out from behind Yu.

Yu moved to flank Rise, Yoshitsune moving at his side. If Loki dared to lash at Rise, Yoshitsune had another Hassou Tobi ready. The boy, however, didn't move as Rise approached and knelt down next to him. As soon as Rise touched Akechi, the black clothing melted away revealing the white and red clothes Akechi normally wore in the metaverse. A few seconds ticked by as the battle the teens were waging roared. Yu turned his attention to the skirmish as Yoshitsune silently watched it from his side, Yu could almost feel the Persona longing to do something about the battle. Yoshitsune had always been an intense Persona focused on battle, he was probably Yu's most powerful next to Izanagi-no-Okami. He only used Izanagi more because of his connection to his first Persona.

"Alright," Yu whispered to the Persona on his left. "Let's show these shadows what we got."

Yoshitsune understood Yu's words to be a command as it darted forward dual swords at the ready. There were probably 12 shadows left from the assault, but as soon as Yoshitsune added his power to the teen's already strong line the battle ended quickly. Yoshitsune cut through the remaining shadows with little effort before once again returning to Yu's side. There was a content aura to the Persona it didn't have before. Yu nodded to his Persona as it faded away, its mission done.

Rise got to her feet. "This worked, I disconnected Loki way easier than I did before, but I don't know how much time that bought poor Crow" Rise explained, she looked a little pale but otherwise fine.

Naoto stepped up to the still not moving Akechi, her eyes flashing with concern. Yu realized the boy hadn't moved at all since his attack. Seeing as it was all Persona damage it meant that he had probably been knocked out by the force of everyone's attacks. Loki had put up a good a decent fight but in the end, the force of many outweighed the will of one. Mentally going over his list of Personas, Yu switched out Yoshitsune for Ishtar.

"Ishtar!" Yu called as the Persona instantly answered his call from his sea of souls. "Samarecarm!"

Ishtar ghosted into existence, floating over Crow. Slowly it floated to the ground before it knelt down and caressed the teenager's cheek. A green glow enveloped Crow and instantly his eyes opened and he quickly struggled to get up. There was a terrified look on his face that lingered for a few seconds before he was able to get a good look around. Relief washed over his face as he brought his hand up to his still very wounded shoulder.

"Good, I thought for a second Loki had done something to all of you." The relief was clear in Crow's voice as Naoto helped him to his feet.

"We are a bit tougher than that," Naoto assured him after the boy was back on his feet and leaning against her.

"Dude, what was that Persona?!" Skull yelled as the teen group stepped up to their older comrades.

"Yes, it was quite magnificent in its flowing movement. Like a deadly torrent of water through a stream of shadows. True beauty like that is rather awe-inspiring." Fox added.

"Yoshitsune," Yu answered.

"That thing is pretty powerful, could Joker make one like that?" Panther asked.

Yu looked at Joker. There had to be a way for the teenage wild card to make Yoshitsune but that involved a complicated fusion of several other powerful Personas. It had taken hours in the velvet room after all of his confidants were maxed out to achieve the powerful samurai swordsman. It had been a powerful ally to him on many occasions, but the Persona deserved more attention than he had time to give it. Searching through his mind, he summoned Yoshitsune back into his consciousness. Reaching forward it grabbed the card. Stepping up to Joker he offered the card to the young man. Honestly, Yu didn't know if this would work but as they were both wildcards he figured he'd give it a try.

Confusion appeared in Joker's eyes before he reached forward and took the arcana card. It happened fast, as Yu felt Yoshitsune depart from his Persona list and as Yu let go of the card it instantly transformed into a mask. It had worked much to Yu's surprise and to him it felt like in a way he was passing the torch on to Joker. Yoshitsune would serve the young teen well. Joker stared at the mask for a second before he put it to his face.

"Yoshitsune!" Joker called and instantly the Persona was summoned to his side.

"You can transfer Personas like that?" Naoto was the first to ask.

"I guess." Yu shrugged.

"Crow, could you transfer Loki to Joker and then have Joker dispose of him?" Naoto was quick to figure.

Crow shook his head. "Loki isn't bound to an object that I could give to someone. He's more like a parasite stuck to me."

Rise nodded as she stepped up to Yu and leaned against him slightly. "That's pretty accurate, Loki feels like an ooze attached to Crow's soul. I disconnected as much of it as I could, but it sticks to him and it's impossible to disconnect it all."

"Just what is that Loki Persona?" Queen asked.

"A shadow," Oracle said as she descended from Prometheus to stand with the rest of the group. "Persona is a manifestation of feelings similar to a shadow but tamed and trained. Princess, you were right. I've run the data and there is no doubt Crow is possessed by a shadow and has been from the beginning."

"I see…" Crow shook his head before he pulled away from Naoto to stand on his own feet. "Rather fitting I suppose, I am more shadow than man."

"Crow…" Naoto sighed.

The sound of clapping echoed in the chamber. Looking up, another Akechi appeared. He stood in the balcony above the area they had all been fighting. He wore the smirk of superiority as he continued to clap. Yu readied himself, as his years of honed battle sense set off all the warning bells in his head. They were about to be put in another dangerous situation.

"Shido was starting to suspect something was going on with you. And here you have joined the garbage you swore to kill. Bravo for deceiving him so long, however…" Akechi's face darkened. "This ends now!" Instantly the other Akechi reached into his tan coat and pulled out a gun pointing it at himself. "Captain Shido's orders… He has no need for you any longer."

"Another Crow?! What's up with that?" Skull asked.

"It can't be…" Fox gasps

"That has to be Shido's cognitive version of Crow!" Mona explained.

"If he has no need for me…" Crow glared at his other-self. "I take it he found another pawn to play my part."

"Like I would just release such valuable Intel to you even if you are about to die. This does, however, move the plan up a little. He was going to get rid of you after the election by the way." Akechi calmly explained.

"I shouldn't be surprised…" Crow lamented.

"Did you truly believe you'd be spared after all the murders you undertook? Wait don't tell me your new friends actually rely on you and that makes you feel good? You worthless child! Do they know how many you've killed? How many shutdowns you committed. No one would stick by you if they knew how blood-stained your hands are." Akechi sounded as if he was handing down judgment.

"What? You're freakin' kiddin' me. Shido's the bastard that put him up to all that!" Skull growled.

"You don't know anything. We've accepted him!" Naoto's words were sharp before she raised her gun towards the other Akechi.

A dark chuckle echoed from Crow as he straightened himself up the best he could. "I see. So this is how he became so arrogant to think I couldn't touch him. Turns out he made his own little assassin. A puppet… To kill me. That man… This does sound like him."

Akechi nodded not even slightly worried about Naoto's gun pointed at him. "That's right. I'll do anything for him. But look at yourself. You're the true puppet, played by the captain like a catgut violin to such beautiful perfection never aware of how played you truly were."

"You know nothing," Crow replied, there was a hint of madness to his words.

"You wanted to be acknowledged, didn't you? To be loved? You have been nothing but a play toy since the very beginning." Akechi smirked.

"How horrible…" Panther remarked sadly.

"So this… This is how Shido views Goro Akechi." Queen sighed.

"How Shido views Goro Akechi?" Akechi questioned. "This puppet killed so many people. Yet you feel pity for him? You Phantom Thieves call yourself allies of justice and here is a killer right in front of you and you don't take the opportunity to eliminate him?"

"The more I learn about Crow the more I'm beginning to feel while he's not entirely innocent there were things secretly manipulating him the entire time! And Shido was one of those things." Noir's voice cut through everyone.

Yu glanced towards the Okumura Heiress. Out of the people that could have come to Crow's aid, she had been the one he least expected. Noir had been very closed about her true emotions about the boy considering her father had died by Crow's hands. It only proved people thought that he was still someone worth saving. Naoto had really made the right call on this.

"You fool, maybe I should take you all out first!" the cognition of Akechi shifted his gun to Noir.

"No. You fight me! Lancelot! Megaton RAID!" Crow called to his Persona as hatred burned in his words.

Lancelot streaked across the battlefield at Crow's command. It ran its horse across the assembly hall before jumping onto the balcony the impostor was perched upon. A shot rang through the air as the impostor tried to stop the charging Persona. The Persona continued unimpeded even after it was shot. The cognitive Akechi, in turn, fired several more shots at the oncoming Persona but it wasn't enough to stop the knight. Lancelot brought down its lance against its foe and the cognition was instantly impaled and dissolved into black ichor. With its foe dead, the Persona faded away as Crow dropped once again to a knee. His anger filled glare still fixed upon the spot the cognition had been.

"Let's go do the movie in Mementos… Who knows how many more traps Shido could have built into this Palace..." Oracle warned.

Yu watched Naoto pick up Akechi before he turned to the teenagers. "I think my group will sit this one out. We should get Akechi back."

"Fair." Joker nodded seeming to understand.

With that everyone turned to head out. For as quick as this mission appeared to be, it had become way longer than Yu had imagined. It was time to go home.


	26. Chapter 25

The pain was almost blinding as Akechi slipped on his tan peacoat. His shoulder wasn't something that was going to heal easily with how he kept re-injuring it. Still, it wasn't the time to worry about the injury, he had other more important things to do. The best he could do was to mask the pain with another dose of painkillers. It didn't bother him as much as it might other people, but painkillers would mask all weakness. Retrieving said painkillers from the bathroom, he caught a good look of himself in the mirror. He didn't like who he saw. The Goro Akechi that had been Shido's pawn for so long stared back at him. Sneering at his reflection, Goro retrieved the medication and popped two pills before returning to the bedroom. It could take up to an hour for the pills to take effect but by that time Akechi would be in the den of lions and one never showed any weakness to a lion.

There was a soft knocking at the door. Akechi turned towards it and rolled his bad shoulder before reaching out and answering it. Naoto stood in the threshold, the concern written clear as day over her face. It struck the second coming of the detective prince hard in his core. This woman that he barely knew was more family to him than anyone else had been in his entire life. That look was for him and the fact he put it on her face was probably the most heart sinking in the world.

"Here," Naoto held up the pieces of the firearm he had almost used to end his life that morning.

Akechi slowly reached out and took the pieces from her. How swiftly Yu had taken it apart this morning seemed to hint that Naoto's partner had at least some experience with firearms. Considering he used a katana in the metaverse, Akechi had to wonder where that experience came from. Moving the pieces to the bed, he carefully reconstructed the firearm. Racking the slide a few times to make sure it was functional, the firearm looked ready for service. After putting a bullet in the chamber and sliding the magazine in, Goro slipped the weapon into the hidden shoulder holster under his tan peacoat. The weight of the resting gun against his side was a bit sobering. Naoto had entrusted his gun back to him despite just a few hours ago he had thought about using it to end his life. She either had more faith in him than he deserved or just understood she couldn't stop him. Possibly it was both.

With the gun secured, Akechi reached up to tie his necktie. However, the pain from his shoulders caused him to hiss with pain at the action. Naoto seemed to take that opportunity to step up and just tie his tie for him. She was very particular in how she did his tie, making it as neat and professional as the cultivated imagine of Goro Akechi would have it. In all honesty, the button-down shirts and jeans he had been wearing the past few days felt far more normal now than the get up he was currently wearing. Just something about this tan peacoat brought back so many dark memories but it was a necessary evil at the moment. Naoto buttoned up his jacket to complete the look before taking a step back.

"How do I look?" Akechi asked genuinely wanting to know how Naoto felt as he slipped on his black leather gloves.

"Like a Detective Prince," Naoto suggested.

"More like Shido's puppet," Akechi replied dryly.

"Those days are over." Naoto insisted before continuing. "Are you sure you need to do this? He'll know you failed to kill Ren."

Akechi gave the woman he thought of like a big sister a passive look. "I must. It'll be better if I'm by Shido's side when the calling card drops. Also, he'll need me to protect his other world, so I doubt he'll kill me flat out for my failure. He's already growing suspicious if that little trap in his cognitive world is anything to go by."

"At least wear your sling. Your shoulder…" Naoto started but Akechi cut her off.

"No weakness. If my ploy is to work, Shido needs to be convinced I'm still very much on his side. It'll work better if I appear to hide my injury. He knows I injured myself but he is still expecting me to come in. If I came in appearing too injured he'd lose faith in my ability to get the job done. If I'm still injured but can still come in and pretend everything is fine; he'll see I'm more loyal to him then my pain." Goro explained with a sigh. "If I don't answer this call, there will be consequences… Deadly consequences. He'll send someone to kill me, and if he knows I was here that means everyone here as well, then the rest of the Phantom Thieves. He normally doesn't move so fast without good reason but he seems tense now that it's so close to the elections."

"Be careful." Naoto cautioned.

Naoto wore her worry on her sleeve. Something Akechi though he never found endearing about people, however, this was Naoto. He'd do anything to keep her safe now, and this was something he needed to do to keep not just her but everyone safe. He now had everything he wanted; love, acceptance, and most of all people who he could rely on. This was all a gift but Shido was still a big threat over all of this. Also, he still had his crimes to pay for. Once his bastard father had a change of heart he'd turn himself in, but for now, he'd enjoy the fleeting time he had. It was a chance to be who he could have been if he hadn't gotten tangled up in Shido's web.

Akechi reached for his signature attaché case and pulled it onto the bed. Opening it up, a stack of papers and his laptop greeted him. Several of the papers held his report on the Phantom Thieves and he already made copies of it and gave them to Naoto. He would have given her the report from his case but Akechi wasn't about to have anything amiss about him. The slightest suspicion could be deadly. Fishing around Akechi found a small hidden pocket within the case and pulled forth a USB drive. It looked fairly innocuous but it was something Akechi had been using for the past few years to give himself a bit of a safety net. He was no fool, he knew enough about Shido to realize there could always be a point when the man turned on him. This USB drive was his small insurance policy. Reaching out he handed it to Naoto.

"Nee-san, if the worse happens and I don't meet you guys tomorrow at the Diet building. Make sure the files on that get to Sae-san and a part of the police department you feel you can trust. It's by no way complete, but it has enough evidence on it to either be a barging chip or take Shido down." Akechi explained. "If I'm successful tonight I should have more, but I need to give you guys something to use against Shido if I fail."

Naoto looked down at the USB before looking back up at Akechi and nodding. "Got it. Good Luck Goro-Kun"

"I'll contact you when I am available to do." Goro put on a smile, it might have been the fake plastic ones that he famously wore for the media but he couldn't leave Naoto without trying to cheer her up.

"You and Kanji, both of you can be such fools at times." Naoto stepped forward and pulled Akechi into a hug.

A hug was such a normal human thing to experience, but for him, it felt almost foreign. Akechi could count all the times someone actually embraced him like this on his hands and still have fingers left over. It was such a warm feeling to be embraced and honestly so rewarding. It was almost enough to just bring him to tears, but there could be no tears. The most corrupt politician in Japan right now was waiting on him. Tears would be a luxury for another time. Akechi returned the hug before stepping back and nodding to Naoto. He then picked up his attaché case and headed out.

* * *

"Alright, let's take five here. Go get changed, Mika-chan!" The photoshoot manager called out.

For the past hour or so Ren had been sitting among a group of people, as Ann and her rival Mika had been posing for a camera. Ren watched passively not super interested but more there for moral support for Ann than anything else. They had barely made it to the shoot, the movie Futaba had produced had taken up most of the remaining time of the day. Luckily they had both made it in time just as the sun started to disappear behind the building of the Tokyo skyline. The light was fading fast and no doubt the shoot wouldn't be going on much longer before the sun completely disappeared from the horizon.

As the manager called for a break, Ann stepped up to him. The crowd that had gathered moved to the manager to review some of the photos on his camera. Though Ren knew nothing about photography, from his angle the shoot seemed to have progressed smoothly with both models giving their all. The outfit that they had on Ann did well to show off her figure and possibly if Ren already didn't have a girlfriend he might have paid more attention to it. Loyalty was one of his defining features and it wasn't a trait he wanted to lose with errant thoughts of other women.

"Man, this was so fun! Today has been great so far!" Ann started before she slightly trailed off "Well… As far as the photo shoot goes… How was I?"

"You gave it your all." Ren encouraged his friend.

"Well, yeah! I had to work extra hard with you watching, Ren." Ann let a burst of light laughter fill the air between them before she continued, her gaze falling out to the river next to them, "I know I said I wanted to be the number one model, but I'm okay with that not happening just yet. For now, I just want to keep improving, one step at a time. Then someday down the line. I'll be able to look at myself with pride. Hopefully, people will see that confidence and draw strength from it. I'm gonna be a ray of light for the people of this planet…" Ann turned back to Ren. "Just like you and Shiho are for me…"

Ren secretly wondered what Makoto would think of that if she had heard Ann. Ann's voice seemed to hint she meant it in a purely platonic way. Still, Ren knew for Ann, he would always be the one that got away. If he had chosen her, he probably could have twisted his fate and had Ann at his side instead of Makoto. If it wasn't for Ryuji, and to some extent Morgana, he would have at least probably tried a relationship with Ann. Speaking of Ryuji, tonight was the night he'd start to put his plan in motion, a plan he had Yu's backing on.

"You can do it, Ann." Ren smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks! Ren, you're… my light." There was an admiration that rang in Ann's voice that Ren could only nod at. Maybe Ren wasn't so bad at this leader stuff as he had felt like recently.

"All right, Break time's over! Ann-chan, you're gonna be the main focus for this session!" The photoshoot assistant called out.

"Got it. Hey, let's catch the 'Futaba Cannon' in Shibuya after the shoot ends. Okay?" Ann asked dropping hints that she wanted to head to Shibuya to catch the calling card.

"Sure." Ren agreed to before Ann stepped back up to the photoshoot manager.

The shoot ended just as the street lights came on around the city. Ann changed back into her street clothes before they both headed deeper into the city. The plan they made on the subway was to hang out around Shibuya Crossing. There were plenty of large screens in the area and they could watch the fireworks that stemmed from the news of the calling card from there. It was promised to be quite the event. After getting some street food from a local vendor not far from the crossing, Ann and Ren found themselves a spot in which they could see several of the big screens across the crossing.

Ren settled down before turning to his companion. The drone of the same repeated new report about how the police put an end to the Phantom Thieves' reign of terror echoed over the general mummer of the Shibuya crowds. Ann stared off into the crowd her gaze seemed distant as if she was thinking deeply about something. Ren let her think, never one to fill the air with empty words.

"Back when I met Shiho when she saved me… I realized that personal relationships are something to be treasured. That's why I'm not going to run away anymore. I'll face myself head-on. This time, it's my turn to help someone." There was a determination in Ann's voice that she had previously not expressed before. "But…. I'm still kinda worried. Do you think you could help me, Ren?"

Ren nodded. "Of course." And he meant it, his friends were all important to him.

"Mm-hm!" Ann's smile brightened. "You can lean on me too if you need it. I heard about what happened the other day… Well, I know everyone is concerned about you but I don't want you to think we aren't here for you."

"I will," Ren vowed.

"Good! …I feel like we finally see each other eye to eye, Ren. I'm so glad I met you…" Ann's words were warm as she gave him a gentle smile.

There it was, that spark. He had felt it between all his friends when he had got a true bond with them. Ren had done it again but secretly he had to wonder; could he have gotten it before now or was it just that he was now trying that it happened. Either way, he was glad for it. If only he had the time to get a true bond with Yusuke before they faced Shido tomorrow. Yusuke had an art exhibition this week Ren had promised to go to with him. If all went well, Ren would have an unbreakable bond with all his friends before he and Futaba left to Inaba this Thursday.

"I can sense a new power growing within me!" Ann explained as she put a hand over her heart before she jabbed Ren lightly in his good side with her elbow, there was care behind the move as to not hurt him. "That doesn't mean I'm going to stop counting on you. After all, you're an eternal member of my fan club."

"What's that?" Ren inquired cautiously.

"It means forever! Got it? Now let's eat and wait for the fireworks!" Ann grinned at him pleased.

Ren nodded and returned her smile with a smirk of his own. They both settled down into a comfortable silence eating their food. The lull of the street filling the empty spaces between them. It was a pleasant experience and mentally relaxing, which was probably a good thing. Tomorrow brought with it probably a tough fight and the start to the end of a man that had negatively touched both himself and several of his friends. Shido was going to pay and the Phantom Thieves would be the arbiters of that justice. Suddenly both his and Ann's phones went off.

'Futaba cannon primed, commencing firing!'

The text boldly declared as Ren looked up from his phone to the large news report in front of him. Ann leaned forward her infectious smile causing Ren to spring one of its own. Shido was about to be reminded of his hubris and everyone else was going to know the start of the truth. Tonight was the night the Phantom Thieves having outmaneuvered their enemies, threw Shido into a defensive corner. The most powerful man in Japan at the moment was going to lose to a group of teenagers and young adults.

The dull drone of the news before him lingered a half a second longer before the screen was replaced by the defiant symbol of the Phantom Thieves. It wasn't just one TV, it was all of them! Futaba hadn't let a screen that could be viewed go to waste. Everyone would see. The prerecorded audio echoed in the air, causing the people around Ren to pause and look up at the giant screens. People stood shocked by the sudden message as murmurs echoed through the confused crowd. The police had been playing that same police report over the news that the leader of the Phantom Thieves had died in their custody and now new evidence was staring them straight in the face.

"Is this for real?" A voice called from the crowds.

"Unbelievable…" Another voice echoed.

"This has to be some kind of publicity stunt." Another voice called out trying to calm some people around them.

Ren just sat back and watched as everyone stopped to stare at the screens. They pulled out phones, cars stopped and rolled down their windows, people came out of stores and restaurants to see what the commotion was about. The whole nation was enraptured by the screens, entranced by the Phantom Thieves. If Ryuji's whole goal had been for that nation to recognize the Phantom Thieves it was at this moment that the world would take notice. However just as they were about to announce Shido name the screen cut out, replaced by the SMPTE color bars.

"What the hell it was just getting good!" A man shouted to Ren's left.

Ren knew the work Futaba had put into this calling card. Ren had watched her ferociously work on the code between lucid dreams and mountains of pain this past week. To see the SMPTE bars was disappointing but Ren could almost see Futaba smirking behind her computer as the challenge presented itself. Seconds later the broadcast appeared back on all screens, Ren's belief in Futaba only confirmed.

As soon as Shido's picture appeared on screen a collective gasp could be heard from the crowd before it broke out into a loud conversation. While they had the attention of everyone, Shido was still much loved by the public and to reveal his face to be the mastermind of it all was shocking no doubt. It would take way more than this announcement for people to realize the true villain Shido was, but doubt was starting to grow in the crowd as their preconceived notions were challenged.

"We should leave, don't want to get recognized," Ann whispered as she rose to her feet.

Leaving now was probably the best idea, everyone was so fixed on what was happening that no one would notice them slip away. Nodding to Ann they both started to force their way through the crowds as their outlines appeared on the screens. Police were trying to manage the crowds that gathered as Ann and Ren made their escape. Onto the train and before long walking down a silent street in Tokyo not far from where Ann lived.

"Did you see the crowds? They ate it up." Ann grinned as they walked.

"I wonder what Ryuji thinks." Ren off-handedly commented.

Ann paused putting a finger to her chin as she thought. "He's probably freaking out right now. I can almost picture him jumping up and down."

"You two have known each other for a long time?" Ren carefully inquired, the game was afoot, he needed to ease into this conversation.

"Yeah, since we were little. We always got along fine but we kind of lived in different spheres of life so to speak. Who knew I'd be working with him so much nowadays." Ann shrugged before she looked at Ren curious. "Why do you ask?"

Careful Ren… What would Yu do? 'Be honest with your friends. That's always the best policy.' Ren could hear Yu's words echo in his head. Alright, if he wanted to do this, he needed to be calm and decisive. Personality traits Joker had in spades. So Ren started to challenge his alter ego.

"Ren are you okay?" Ann suddenly questions as Ren fell too silent.

"Ryuji likes you," Ren started suddenly as he squared his shoulder and took on the air of Joker.

"Wait… What?" Ann stared at Ren as if he just sprouted a second head.

"I'm serious. He'll never admit it but I'm his best friend and I know." Ren continued.

Ann turned away from Ren and started along the side of the street. Ren knew he needed to give her time to process the information. From Ann's reaction, she didn't see what Ren did and the information caught her off guard. Slowly Ann sighed and turned and looked at Ren.

"You're going to try and get us together I take it?" Ann expertly figured out.

Ren nodded. "Yes, will you at least hear me out?"

Ann seemed to think about it a second or two before she sighed again and looked at him. "Alright, you've more than earned yourself the ability to be heard out but I'm not agreeing to anything."

"Fair," Ren confirmed before he continued. "Look, I know as he is now Ryuji isn't what I'd consider prime boyfriend material, but he has the fundamentals. He's okay looking, he is very loyal, has a good heart, and generally cares about the people around him."

"He is also loud-mouthed, clumsy, rude, and short-tempered." Ann countered.

She knew Ryuji's faults to a 'T'. It made sense, after all, they knew each other for quite some time. "As I said, he needs some work, but I think I can make him at least a little better. Someone that you would like to date." Ren explained calmly.

"How?" Ann questioned folding her arms across her chest.

"Would you date me?" Ren asked.

"…" Ann went silent and that told Ren everything he needed to know.

"Between me and Yu-senpai, we got this. Give me until the end of the month." Ren pleaded.

Ann shook her head before she suddenly gave him a lazy smile. "Alright Ren, you're on."

"You won't regret it." Ren confidently responded.

* * *

This was shorter then I wanted it to be. I did quite a few edits to make it longer but I couldn't really make it seem to work. I gave up and just decided to post it after editing it. The next couple of chapters will make up for it because Shido's fight is around the corner. The Shido fight is huge, I hope you guys are looking forward to it.


	27. Chapter 26

**December 5th Monday**

* * *

'…because of the broadcast last night made by the Phantom Thieves, the government building is under lockdown against presumed terrorist attack. Anyone who has to drive within 6 blocks of the building is advised to find an alternative route, anyone who works in that area should arrive an hour early to get through the security checkpoints Tokyo PD has set up. As of now Congressman Masayoshi Shido has not yet made an official statement about the accusation from the announcement made by the Phantom Thieves last night but is expected to soon…'

Ren glared at the large plasma TV in front of him. They had expected a little bit of push back by Shido's forces but a 6 block lockdown? How were they going to get close enough to the Palace to infiltrate it now? No doubt there be officers there that knew his identity and that meant back to jail and probably a bullet to the head. Shido was flexing his influences as if he knew that if he kept the Thieves away for one day he'd be safe. There could be no second calling card. They needed a plan fast, but with half their forces at school, Ren knew he'd need to rely on the adults to help him come up with a proper plan.

"This sucks…" Futaba sighed as she leaned across the counter-top next to him. "I didn't think Shido would be this paranoid."

He and Futaba sat upon the tall back chairs of Café LeBlanc. Ren had just woken up 5 minutes ago before he heard Sojiro call him downstairs. The news report had been playing on several news stations warning early morning Tokyo commuters to stay away from the area around the Diet building. Even the subways were affected and checkpoints had been set up in them. Ren just sighed, running over facts in his head to try and figure out a way to get close enough to the diet building for the MetaNav to work.

"Powerful men are always a little paranoid. This honestly doesn't surprise me." Sojiro explained as he glanced towards the TV. "You don't become as powerful as Shido without a bit of paranoia… Those without it typically are caught early."

"But what do we do about it. We need to get to the Diet building…" Futaba groaned.

Ren didn't know how to answer Futaba's question. For now, he was at a loss for what they were going to do. Moving behind the counter Ren started a batch of coffee, picking out a blend among the varieties Sojiro had stocked on his shelves. Over this past year, Sojiro had taught him a lot about coffee and it was the knowledge he'd probably keep for the rest of his life. This blend was known for its high caffeine but bitter taste. That was something Ren wanted to wake his brain up to work on fixing their current predicament.

"That's a pretty high dose of caffeine. Add some warm milk to that. It'll help fight the jitters." Sojiro eyed Ren from his spot next to the cash register.

Ren nodded as he poured himself a cup, adding some milk as he had been instructed to do. Taking in the warm liquid, it wasn't the smoothest or the best coffee he had ever tasted but the warmth alone was enough to start the process of waking him up fully. As he savored the feeling, the gentle jingle of the bell above the door echoed. Yu stepped inside followed closely by Chie and Naoto. Ren nodded to them as they entered. No doubt they had heard the news this morning and were coming to discuss what to do about it.

"Coffee… Please." Naoto bluntly said as she slid onto the first available high back chair at the counter. "Strong and black."

The expression on Naoto's face seemed to indicate she hadn't had her coffee that morning. Something that Sojiro also seemed to pick up on. He gave the woman a good-hearted chuckle before he poured a cup from the batch Ren had just made. He setting it down in front of the disgruntled detective. Naoto swooped it up as soon as it was set down. Ren caught the look Yu gave his partner before he and Chie sat down.

"I take it you guys saw the news this morning," Chie asked as she motioned to the large TV at the back of the shop.

"Yeah, how do we get through that?" Futaba asked seeming to hope the adults had a solution.

"We don't. That kind of lockdown means anyone who doesn't have a direct business within a block of the diet building ain't gettin' in. Within 5 blocks it's still restricted. Plainclothes officers and normal officers will be walking around there all day no doubt." Chie explained knowledgeably about the information seeing as she was a police officer, something Makoto had asked her several questions about. "It's pretty standard Police stuff, but it's like they are keeping the area around the Diet building an active crime scene. To be honest it's a bit extreme."

"If we don't how are we going to get into the Palace?" Futaba asked.

"The best shot we have is to move people around one at a time to avoid suspicion," Naoto explained, as she set down her now drained cup of coffee. "Morgana you are the least conspicuous, if this is to work we'd need you to scout for us. More please."

Morgana unfurled himself from where he had sat curled up on Futaba's lap. He stretched before he turned to Naoto. "I can do that, but our only real problem is this guy." He motioned to Ren with an errant flick of his tail. "If he was confirmed alive there will be no doubt, people, out looking for someone who fits his descriptions. Also, what does Shido know about the rest of us, how much did Akechi tell him before we flipped him to our side?"

"He has basic descriptions, but Goro-Kun was keeping the information veiled," Naoto said as Sojiro poured her another cup. "He wanted to take you all out himself."

"Well, at least we have that." Chie sounded optimistic.

"Speaking of Goro, has he contacted you yet?" Yu asked before motioning to his partner's coffee. "I'll have whatever she's drinking please." That was something Sojiro quickly obliged.

Naoto reached for her phone and turned it on before she set it down the counter next to her coffee. "Negative, he went dark…"

"Dark?" Ren quickly questioned finding it a bit worrying that Naoto had lost contact with Akechi.

Naoto sighed. "Goro-Kun went to Shido's side yesterday. Shido was growing suspicious of Goro-Kun's absence. With his failure to kill Ren on public display with the calling card, we determined it would be better to be with Shido once that when the card dropped. He knew he had to step up and face Shido, or there would be consequences. Goro-Kun also was going to secure some more evidence against Shido."

That made sense to Ren. If Shido was cautious enough to lock down six blocks of the city, Akechi would probably be the first he'd question once the calling card dropped. To save face and return to Shido's side was probably the best option to keep playing double agent. Even so, that seemed like a risky move, Shido didn't seem the type to tolerate failure. If they were to lose Akechi, how would that affect their plans today? Ren forced himself away from that train of thought, Akechi was clever. He had to have some sort of exit plan if he so willingly walked into the lion's den. Ren had to believe that.

"Let's head to the condo, we can discuss everything there. I'm sure Sakura-san wants to open his shop and get some real customers in." Yu glanced towards the two teens and the cat.

"Sure," Ren said as he got to his feet and moved to wash his coffee cup.

"I'll take care of that, you go get dressed and head out with your friends," Sojiro called to the Ren.

Ren set his cup in the sink before heading upstairs. Five minutes later he was ready to go. By the time he got back downstairs Futaba had already packed up her computer and Morgana was already poking his head out her backpack. Morgana seemed to be enjoying riding in the backpack, Futaba used the biggest one she had so Morgana had more room in there than he did in Ren's bag. Yu and the others also looked ready to go.

"Let me drive, Naoto!" Chie exclaimed as she moved to take the keys from Naoto.

"I'll drive." Naoto tried to defend the keys, but she was struggling as she tried to hold on to the key and keep her to-go cup of coffee from spilling.

Yu had this look on his face that seemed to hint he was amused by the exchange. "Naoto **_always_** drives," Yu explained as if it was some sort of unwritten rule he didn't dare violate.

"Yeah I know, but she speeds horribly. Give me the keys!" Chie continued to try and get the keys from Naoto. "I'm a sworn officer of the law! Hand them over Detective Shirogane!"

"You hold no jurisdiction here, Officer Satonaka!" Naoto countered trying to step back and shield the keys. "Yu, help me"

"You got this partner…" Yu stated dryly before turning to Sojiro. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Yeah sure, come anytime. You guys tip well." Sojiro offered with a warm smile before his gaze turned towards Ren. "Now be careful both of you... And Ren…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her like I always do," Ren stated knowing what Sojiro was going to say before he even said it.

"AH-HA!" Chie finally snatched the keys from Naoto.

"…" Naoto only shot Chie a seething glare.

With that, they all exited the small café. Naoto looked even grumpier than when she arrived at the café. Yu seemed to be giving his partner space and walked in step with Ren as they headed to the SUV. As they got to the car, Naoto's mood seemed to worsen as she was forced to take the passenger seat. Yu took the back seat with Ren, Futaba, and Morgana as Chie climbed into the driver seat. As Chie started to pull out of their parking space, that's when Ren realized exactly what kind of trip this was going to be.

"You could have gone!" Naoto suddenly complained.

"No, I couldn't have! This is a big vehicle it needs space to back out." Chie countered swiftly.

Yu gave Ren a bemused smirk as if he was expecting this all. "They're going to be like this all trip. They both are opposite drivers, you wouldn't know they're such good friends if you listen to them. It doesn't matter which one is driving."

And that's how the trip proceeded. Naoto and Chie bickered the entire time about their driving styles. In a way, it kind of reminded him of the spats Morgana and Ryuji always got into. Occasionally Yu would make a snide remark that lightened the mood a bit before the two would once again descend into petty insults. It took Ren a while to figure out what Yu was doing. He was letting the tension build then adding a quick comment to defuse tension between the two. This was all before it got past a certain point aggression that could cause lasting friction between the two of them. It was something low key and hard for someone to pick up, but once Ren spotted it he was amazed. Yu's natural ability to take care of his friends even when they were against each other made him what Ren would consider a master in leadership. Yu just took care of his people… The perfect leader.

Over the bickering between Chie and Naoto, Ren pulled out his phone sending an announcement to group text about the lockdown. Makoto and Haru were the only ones that watched the news that morning as everyone else was shocked by the information. Ryuji commented that it explained why the subway seemed busier than normal. So far none of them had a good idea about what they were going to do. Then again first period was starting around the time he had texted everyone, so responses were delayed. Yusuke who had taken the day off informed Ren that he was sitting at a local park and sketching. Ren quickly made plans with Yu's group to go pick him up once everyone was dropped off back at the condo.

The group arrived at the condo and everyone got out. Before heading off to the elevator, Chie handed the keys back to Naoto with a smug grin on her face to which Naoto rolled her eyes. There was a bit of strife between the two but it was like water off a dog's back, not lasting. Naoto climbed back into the SUV to go get Yusuke, as the rest of them headed towards the elevators. Being a great leader was just as much managing the inter-working of a group as it was giving commands. Ren would be sharper to manage conflict within his group now that Yu had inadvertently given him a tool to manage conflict better.

As they got off the elevator and stepped into the condo the same tired reporting of the Diet building lockdown echoed in the air. The large TV in the condo's living room blasted the report as Kanji and Rise sat idly watching it. It must have been not the first time they heard about the lockdown as Rise seemed more absorbed in her large cup of what looked like tea. As for Kanji, he appeared to be knitting some sort of cute cat creature that looked remarkably like Morgana.

"Welcome Futaba-chan, Ren-Kun, Morgana." Rise called from her spot on the couch with a small welcoming smile.

Morgana jumped out of Futaba's backpack at the mention of his name. Instantly he attacked his left ear with his back leg, giving it a good scratch before moving towards the couches and taking his normal spot on the back of one. Everyone joined him on the couches as the news blared overhead before Masayoshi Shido's face appeared on TV.

'This attack from the Phantom Thieves last night is nothing but a way to disrupt the natural flow of our society. They seek not justice for society but a way to bring it down. I will not stand idly by and let these villains do what they please. I will stand up for justice! The justice that will bring this society together and root out the corruption of those around me. People of Japan, I hope you will continue to stand with me. For when this is all over, the Phantom Thieves will realize they are on the wrong side of history.'

Rise sighed as she turned off the TV. "So, we kind of have a dilemma here." Rise started as she set the remote down in her lap.

"You can say that again." Chie lamented with an aspirated sigh.

"We have to do this today, we don't have any other option or Shido won't be able to have a change of heart." Morgana pipped in.

"We can't ignore this, not after everything Shido has done." Yu's steely determination rang in his words.

"I agree." Ren started as his eyes settled upon the chessboard that was sitting on the coffee table.

A flash of inspiration instantly hit Ren. They had 14 people. That was more than enough to take down Shido once they hopefully got into the Palace. The problem was did they need all 14? Ren's mind was drawn back to the chess game the other day were Naoto baited Akechi's Queen to secure a path to checkmate. A distraction to pull people away then a smaller group entering Shido's Palace was a possible option. Who would be the bait and was Ren willing to sacrifice pieces to achieve Shido's change of heart? There was no doubt that Shido's downfall was for the greater good, but anything could happen out there. At best, someone could be detained and straddled with a criminal record like him. At worst they could catch a swift execution through various means. Ren didn't like this plan but it was the only one he could think of.

"How about a distraction?" Ren's eyes lifted from the chessboard to look over the group as a whole. "We have 14 if only half of us can get into the Palace that should be more than enough to take out Shido."

Ren saw Yu's expression instantly change as he mulled over it and he wasn't the only one. Chie, Futaba, and even Morgana wore an expression similar to Yu. It was a plan, a bad plan albeit, but it could work. Rise shook her head not liking the idea. As for Kanji he just continued knitting, his face remained blank and Ren had to wonder if he was even listening to their conversation.

"I don't like it," Kanji spoke up as he stopped knitting. "We don't fuckin' leave people behind."

"We might not have a choice. Moving seven people would be a lot easier than moving the full 14. If we had seven people running distractions we could probably at least sneak half of us in. It's something." Futaba could see the reasoning behind the suggestion but she didn't like it either.

"The problem is we don't know what could happen if any of us are taken in because we played decoy." Rise tensely explained.

"Yeah Rise has a point, this is a terrorism lockdown. The penalty could be harsh to those who get caught. We are talking definite jail time and for someone like me, I'd lose my job." Chie shook her head. "But we can't let Shido go free either. Damn greater good!"

"I could be your distraction," Ren stated knowing exactly what it meant for him to say those words. "I'm the leader of the terrorist group that caused the lockdown in the first place."

"No!" Yu declared before anyone else could speak, he leveled off an intense stare at Ren. "They will kill you."

"My life to bring down Shido's. A fair trade." Ren met Yu's look with a determined one of his own.

Being a martyr was never something Ren wanted to do, but it wasn't the first time he had done it. If there needed to be a repeat then he'd gladly take that mantle up again. Before he had come to Tokyo his life had been just one endless procession of events. His parents treated him like more of a burden than a son. His Aunt and Uncle were the highlights of his younger days, but he was always the quiet kid in the back of the class no one talked to. It was only here in Tokyo did he feel like he was alive and being alive was beautiful. His friends breathed life into him in ways he thought wasn't possible. He'd do anything for them and if that meant facing death than so be it. Yu's expression seemed to indicate that he wouldn't allow Ren to do anything so foolish, but did he have a choice? The tension was broken between the two of them as Futaba suddenly threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"No no no! I just got my life back thanks to you! I can't lose you, you're still my key item!" Futaba's voice was frantic as she squeezed hard enough for Ren's side to start shooting pain.

While Yu's determined stare wasn't enough to persuade Ren from his path, the look on Futaba was a different story. Futaba had become one of the most important people in Ren's life almost overnight. To the point, it was a source of pride for him the steps she took to break from the person she once was. They were 'family' after all. He would never turn his back on her. Reaching up, he patted Futaba's head in a motion to try calm her down.

"This will only be a last resort." Ren tried to convince his sister.

"No. This is unacceptable. No option where I could lose you is acceptable." Futaba declared as she pulled back from him; a glare sharpening behind her glasses. "You promised you'd come to Inaba with me after this is over. You won't break your promise again! I won't let you!"

Ren sighed defeat. "Okay, Futaba…" He knew he was powerless to resist.

"Good." Futaba nodded before she snuggled down next to Ren as if her proximity to him would prevent him from making any more rash choices.

The conversation lingered for longer than an hour of talking, but no real solutions other than the one Ren gave seemed to hold any sort of merit. A few wild suggestions were thrown out, like just bolting to the diet building and hoping everyone was able to get in. Another obstacle would be even if they all got in, what was their exit plan? Normally palaces collapsed after they were done. If 14 people just suddenly showed up in front of the diet building that would no doubt attract all sorts of attention. After a while, Yu moved to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. It wasn't a bad idea on his part as food and a small break from the problem would probably be better than just musing over their already tired ideas. Ren got up to help him, feeling if he had something to do with his hands then he could probably clear his mind enough to think of something better. Yu was already pulling things out of the fridge as Ren walked in.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I help Sojiro all the time at the shop." Ren asked.

Yu glanced at the items he pulled from the fridge. "Sure. Want to learn how to make Crepes?"

"Crepes?" Ren questioned as he stepped up and looked over the ingredients.

"It's French food, kind of like pancakes. You normally fill them with a fruit sweet filling and whipped cream and sprinkle the top with powdered sugar." Yu explained.

"Sounds very sweet," Ren commented.

"You can also fill them with meat and eggs to make them savory. They're flexible as far as food goes." Yu held up a package of bacon as he told Ren about crepes.

"Let's do this." Ren moved to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

Yu gave him a nod of approval and before Ren knew it the two of them were working in a harmony to get the late brunch ready for everyone. Working with Yu was just like working with Sojiro, he gave calm instruction on what needed to be done. He was more than willing to take an extra minute or two to explain something so Ren knew exactly what he needed to do. As they started to put the finishing touches on breakfast Naoto stepped in.

"Can you two stop for a moment? I picked up Goro-Kun after I got Yusuke and it sounds like he has an answer to our problem." Naoto enlightened the two leaders.

Yu and Ren both looked at each other before the food before them. Yu turned off the stove and Ren put down the knife he had been using before they both followed Naoto to the living room. In the living room sat the newly arrived Yusuke and Akechi. Yusuke had taken a place on the couch, as Kanji helped Akechi ease his bad arm into his sling. Akechi had his normal detective prince attire on, except the whole look wasn't as manicured as it normally looked. The tan peacoat was covered in dirt and grime and his tie had been wrapped around him in what appeared to be a temporary sling. His hair was messy and looked closer to the unkempt mess Ren normally wore his hair in. Akechi wore the tan glasses he had received from Teddie. With the tussled look Akechi was sporting it was almost hard to recognize him. As soon as he maneuvered his arm into the actual medical sling Akechi turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"What happened?" Ren asked letting a sliver of worry echo in his voice.

"Shido of course." Akechi shrugged as if it was no big deal. "He wasn't happy about my failure."

"Jeez. That has to be painful." Chie cringed.

"Sorry, it took us so long to get back. I had to get him at least looked over. Takemi wanted to do x-rays but Goro-Kun insisted on needed to get back here." Naoto's words were harsh, like a mother berating a child. "He at the very least dislocated his shoulder but the doctor popped it back in place… We got some painkillers but he should go the hospital…"

"The state of my conditions is irrelevant." Akechi waved to her with his good hand but a slight facial twinge told Ren all he needed to know about Akechi's pain level. "Shido has connections to everything here in Tokyo and if he knows I escaped from his Palace, I'm dead and so are all of you. This injury satisfied him enough to prove my loyalty at that moment, however, he quickly grew wise when he realized I was accessing his private databases. That lockdown around the diet building is as much to keep you guys out as it was to keep me in."

"How is Loki?" Rise interjected as she got to her feet from the couch.

"Quiet still, all thanks to you." Akechi nodded to the navigator before he looked towards Ren. "How many palaces are you aware of that you haven't changed the heart of someone yet?"

"One," Ren answered swiftly.

Akechi let a bemused chuckle escape his chest. "I know over 50."

"WHAT?!" Morgana yowled from the couch. "How do you know about so many palaces?"

"Because I was Shido's attack dog. Almost everyone on board that cognitive ship has one. It's a requirement to get into Shido's inner circle because without one he can't control you if your relationship with him goes south. A simple interview with selected questions always reveals the keyword and the place." He glances towards Futaba. "Isshiki's work twisted to Shido's selfish desires. The people believe the interview is just a formality but in reality, it gives me access to their cognition. Speaking of that… " Akechi reached into his pocket and pulled out a USB. "Sakura-san, I need to give this to you."

Futaba glanced at Ren as if to get some sort of courage from him. Ren nodded to his sister before Futaba left the couch and took the USB from Akechi. She examined it before looking back up at Akechi with confusion in her eyes. Akechi simply nodded to her before Futaba moved back to the couch and her awaiting laptop. Ren was curious about what was on the USB but Akechi continued, drawing his attention away from his curiosity.

"All of those palaces are here in Tokyo and like you did to trick me with Ren's death, there are parts of them that extend into the city that aren't as distorted. If I go down to these non-distorted areas we can get within range of other distortions and hop to those distortions with the proper keywords as if we are in the real world, standing next to that particular building." Akechi explained. "With that, we can get to the Diet building from that other world."

"That's amazing, I didn't know you could use the metaverse like that!" Morgana sounded very impressed.

"It's not something Shido knows about and it's a card from my hand I never bothered revealing to anyone until now," Akechi explained.

"What the!? This is my mom's research! The whole thing!" Futaba shouted from the couch before she looked back at Akechi. "How Light, how?" She swiftly demanded.

"It's one of the files I had access to. I took it along with some other files and cleaned out most of the database before Shido caught wind to what I was doing. I escaped to his ship, and he can't send people to the other world without my help. That's why he has the area on lockdown. He doesn't want me escaping and sealed off the area." Akechi seemed smug as he spoke, a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips. He was quite pleased with himself that he got the one upon his father, Ren would let him have that. "However he is aware of my treachery and we need to change his heart today. If he was to realize I wasn't working solo…" Akechi's words trailed off, as the assumption hung like a guillotine ax in the air.

"So was it you who brought all those officers we got mixed up in during the incident in Sae's Palace?" Naoto asked.

"Correct, but I'm unsure how you and your partner got caught up in it. I was very particular about who I sent across and if I had seen you two I wouldn't have crossed." Akechi put his hand to his chin thinking. "They were all told to wait until I gave the signal. Which I gave after we 'defeated' Sae. However, none of you stole her treasure… Yet she seemed to have a change of heart, I suppose that was for the best as the Palace would have started to collapse. Honestly looking back, I should have noticed something was wrong then. Well played Ren."

"If there was a large cognitive disturbance because of our connection to that world we could have just been drawn in." Naoto surmised with a shrug.

"I'll consider it a miracle for the moment and be done with it. Both of you arriving as you did led me this far. I'd rather not dwell on what-ifs." Akechi sighed before a good-natured smile came to his face. "Thank you, everyone."

Naoto put a hand on his shoulder. "Glad to have you. Kanji can you help Goro-Kun get cleaned up?"

"Sure, no prob! Come on bro," Kanji called before both of them disappeared down a hallway.

"Come on Ren, let's finish breakfast." Yu motioned Ren back to the kitchen.

"Breakfast sounds wonderful! I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Yusuke sounded delighted.

Ren turned back and joined Yu in the kitchen, a plan fully in place now.

* * *

I got one more chapter after this before the Shido fight. I'll try and get them out all out by Sunday but the Shido fight is long... Hopefully, this Chapter is good for everyone. Leave a review if you liked it.


	28. Chapter 27

"This lot here, pull in here," Akechi told Naoto as he motioned to a seemingly abandoned lot, adjacent to an equally abandoned looking building.

As Naoto pulled in, two cars followed. They were both large sedans, not the kind of car that stood out. That was a tactical choice as both cars were rented today to haul all 14 members of the Phantom Thieves across town from Rise's apartment to this abandoned spot a good mile or two from the Diet building. This was a more run-down part of Tokyo. Yu stepped out from the back seat and looked around him. There weren't many spots in Tokyo that looked this run down and if Yu was a betting man, he'd say this place looked like this by design. Akechi pulled out his phone as everyone disembarked from the cars. He seemed to be scroll through it with his good arm before he looked around and nodded to himself.

"So we're going to hop from one Palace to another?" Makoto asked as she looked at everyone. "How many of these hops will we need to make and are there that many Palaces within such a short distance of each other?"

"You'd be surprised Niijima-san." Akechi motioned to the building before them. "This place is another Palace."

"Who would think so much of an abandoned building?" Ryuji asked as his face sneered into a disgusted scowl.

"Well, it isn't just this building. It's the whole block. Everything near here is either abandoned or under control of one Takamasa Hayata. It's a huge real estate scam involving Title Fraud. People want to develop this area of Tokyo, but he instead scams them out of money, promising them the land then pulling a bait and switch for some other piece of land across Tokyo. When the victims go to the police they are turned away. That's if they are not shamed into never speaking up about it. Shido gets a heavy cut off the top of the scam as "donations"." Akechi looked towards everyone. "We will be going through several palaces and one of them is particularly vulgar. We need to focus and keep heading towards Shido's boat. Also, we may be attacked… so everyone please stay sharp."

Yu looked to Ren to give the signal to go. As did everyone. It was strange not being the one that ended up calling the shots, he had taken the role for so long with his friends. Even after so many years removed from the investigation team, his friends just naturally looked to him for leadership. He had just stopped questioning it and renewed his commitment to helping his friends however he could. Now that he was now on the other side of the fence; he felt like the old master that was handing off his art to a promising young student. The more he watched Ren, the more he wanted to see the youth grow.

"Let's go!" Ren nodded to Akechi.

Akechi put his phone up. "Takamasa Hayata, Tanaka slums, gold mine."

The world faded out before it quickly snapped back in place. They stood in the middle of what looked like one of those old American Wild West main street strips but each building appeared to be made out of gold. The basic buildings on the strip matched what they were like outside of the cognition. The building they had parked next to appeared to be an apartment building in the real world, in the cognition, it was a hotel. Next to it was a bar followed by a general store and so on and so forth. At the very end of the strip sat a large cave, in which countless mine carts rolled almost overflowing with gold. The mine carts all rolled to a central building in the town where they were offloaded and shoved into a large old Wild West bank.

"This way." Crow motioned the others to follow him as he kept checking his phone.

They moved away from the gaudy glam of the Wild West town and towards the more normal Tokyo back streets. While the area away from the Palace seemed fairly normal, everything seemed a bit tinted in grey. As if these buildings were built in someone's mind but never really paid attention to. A few stray cognitions lingered here, looking like prospectors from another time and definitely out of place in the normal-looking Tokyo streets. Crow moved through the streets carefully, keeping one eye on his phone and the other eye around him. Finally, they stopped in front of what looked to be a children's playground. They had gone about three blocks from the area where the cognition was strongest.

"Everyone ready for the first jump?" Crow asked looking over the group.

"Do it," Joker commanded.

Crow nodded. "Kazumi Kunda, Shinrikiyaru Park, Shopping center."

The world around them faded as if they had been in the real world before it snapped back. This time looming over them was a large shopping center that seemed to have a feel of Junes. Instead of the standard company logo, the sign above the building simply reads 'Drugs'. Several various kinds of illegal substances were advertised outside of the shop. The most appalling thing was the cognitions around the building. Several of them looked in various states of drug stupors, with their drug of choice normally lying on the ground next to him. Shadows loomed shuffling various substances to the drugged cognitions.

"A playground that is a store for illegal drugs?" Panther asked.

"Oh, dear." Noir gasped no doubt shocked by the sight of the cognitions.

"Doesn't surprise me, drug deals are fairly common in these kinds of areas. Kids don't understand drug deals and they are normally places that are empty at night." Chie explained showing off her police knowledge.

"That's mostly correct, Kazumi Kunda is the queen of an entire drug empire that spreads across half our country. All the drugs Kaneshiro had during his schemes came from her. Shido makes the cops look the other way so Kazumi's business could thrive and all of Kazumi's rivals found themselves in jail. Various police officers got promotions from the busts strengthening Shido's hold over the PD. This playground is where Kazumi grew up and started her drug empire. It's special to her, so much so she privately funded its renewal and bought new playground equipment for it last year." Crow glanced over the large building.

"Hey, Crow, how many of these jumps are we going to make?" Queen inquired.

"We have four more to go." Crow looked around. "We are about a mile from the diet building and I'm taking the most direct routes but there needs to be some mild back and forth to get to where we need to go."

"Then do you think it would be faster if we traveled via bus?" Queen turned and looked at Morgana.

"I can't fit you all in there and your Persona isn't a motorcycle anymore." Mona shook his head at the suggestion. "We need four people to be able to keep up with me as a cat bus."

"I also don't think that'd be a good idea. While these are reflections of the city around us, they are far from perfect copies. People don't memorize the areas in perfect detail around them. It looks real but it can differ vastly from the actual streets. Kazumi is the only real exception to that rule as she memorized all the back allies of Tokyo from her experiences as a drug dealer and walking the streets herself. Our next jump will be the TV station, then the love hotel, followed by a tech company, lastly we'll jump into a different cognition of the diet building than to Shido's ship." Crow explained.

"There can be multiple palaces on top of each other?" Noir inquired.

"Yeah, powerful people gather at the Diet building and inflated egos are common among politicians. There are three that use the diet building as a keyword that I've been to. You guys never really played around with the metaverse app, have you? Haven't you ever felt the need to just randomly look people up?" Crow tilted his head looking at the other teenagers.

"Thought about it but I guess we never really tried it." Skull shrugged.

"Given the power to right wrongs and you guys left the power idle." Crow sighed.

"We had rules, we had to all agree before changing someone's heart." Panther informed Crow.

"I'm aware. But tell me." Crow motioned to the large superstore next to him. "The second you look at this cognition would you deny that the person that owns this Palace doesn't require justice? There are even kids younger than ourselves sitting outside of this store drugged into oblivion." Crow pointed to a boy probably no older than 12, a particular white powder around his nose and face indicted his drug of choice.

"How can a child that young afford hardcore drugs?! I can barely afford my next meal." Fox sounded appalled.

"I think I know how… but that is neither here nor there." Crow turned to Joker. "Does this person need justice?"

Yu glanced at his people. They hadn't said anything because this wasn't a question for them. This question was for the original Phantom Thieves. The investigation part of the Phantom Thieves already knew their answer. Of course, this person required justice. There was a tense pause as slowly everyone looked to Joker to answer for them. He was their leader, he spoke with their voice.

"Yes, but having a Palace alone doesn't mean the person who owns it needs justice." Joker countered.

Crow smirked. "Perhaps, but someone having a Palace in the first place means something is fundamentally wrong with a person. No normal person owns one. Your navigator's Palace from what I understand was one of those kinds of palaces and yet you still stole her heart. Justice comes in many forms, and one could argue you brought justice to her by calming her heart."

"I wouldn't call it justice… but it was something…" Oracle stated.

Yu could see the gears turning in Joker's intense gaze before he spoke. "How many palaces do you know of?"

Crow returned to his phone and after a few seconds replied. "61"

"61?! You know of that many scummy adults?" Skull shouted.

"How many of those palaces will fall when we take down Shido?" Joker asked.

Crow frowned towards Joker. "Unknown. As rats flee a sinking ship some of them may find land."

Joker nodded before locking Crow with that gaze of his. "And how many will you let getaway."

Crow chuckled. "I'll take down as many as I can… However, just because someone is imprisoned doesn't mean their deeds don't continue, the justice that society gives isn't absolute. Some can escape justice. Out of all the palaces, we will see today, there is one I hope you might consider changing the heart of. For there are some people far viler than others."

"Why don't you just do that yourself, Crow? We would support you." Queen asked.

Crow looked towards the group. "Because once Shido goes down, I intend on following him. My crimes are just as despicable as his and with everything I know, that will be enough to bring this whole damn ring down like a domino set."

"Then why do you want to change the heart of someone who is already going to go down?" Panther questioned.

Crow turned and started to walk off away. "You'll understand once you see the Palace. Follow me."

Yu glanced at Joker. There was a look of deep reflection echoing in his dark grey gaze. Crow's words had stirred something within the younger man. Possibly making him question his justice. The reality was there would always be more palaces. It would be a full-time job for a group even this size to bring down them down. Taking out Shido and knocking down those under him was the best idea. The conundrum that Crow presented was that there were people out there that even the justice of society wasn't enough for. Yu would have to see this Palace for himself because even Crow's eclectic words had gotten his mind to stir. What did the former villain truly know?

"You adults have been quiet. Don't you have anything to add?" Skull suddenly blurted out as they moved down the street.

"We are here to assist you all, not worry about the moral quandaries of the Phantom Thieves' justice. We believe your actions are just enough that we have no moral dilemmas in assisting you." Naoto stated before looking at the others. "Unless any of you have anything to add."

"I like what you guys are doin' and any chance I get to kick ass with my Persona again works for me!" Kanji bluntly shrugged.

"I think that pretty much sums it up, Agent." Rise added.

"I'm with Boulder here. I'm all for delivering justice in this form, and bonus points for it involving Personas." Chie kicked out into the air with a smirk.

"What about you Kingpin?" Joker looked to his mentor.

"You are my friends, I support my friends," Yu stated simply.

"It's that simple?" Joker smirked.

"It's always been that simple." Yu nodded to his young student. Joker understood and that was enough for Yu.

"It can't be that simple. We are talking about the justice of what we are doing! Friendship has no…" Queen started always the moral compass of the group before she was silenced as Joker put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's that's simple." Joker reiterated looking towards Yu, a look of understanding passed between them.

Queen looked confused for a minute before Naoto spoke up. "The moral quandaries just don't matter to Kingpin. He is here to support everyone to the best of his ability because he believes in them as a person; not because of any lofty ideals he may personally hold."

"That's rather inspiring." Fox put up his hands, framing Yu with his fingers. "A leader that is willing to cast aside his personal beliefs to stand by those he believes in. A bard could write a ballad all day about such a man." Fox shifted his view to Joker. "Then again our leader is rather similar is he not?"

"A man willing to sacrifice his life for us, our leader is something special too!" Mona purred.

"Yes… Too bad I'm not gifted in the art of wordplay, surely there are stories to be made of this all." Fox then shook his head before he had a flash of determination. "I shall endure committing this to canvas instead! Here I was thinking I wouldn't find much inspiration today, but I was proven wrong!"

After that, a comfortable silence started to fall on the group. The streets seemed long and it was almost 20 minutes of travel before Crow stopped outside of a large building with a radio tower on top. This was the JNS news station. 'Tokyo's most trusted and premier source of news' At least that's what the station advertised. They had been watching this very station this morning when they heard the news about the lockdown around the diet building. If they were going to jump to a Palace here then there had to be some corruption that didn't live up to their slogan.

"Ready?" Crow asked tentatively.

"Go," Joker responded.

"Hatsuyo Sekozawa, JNS building, mind control tower," Crow called into his phone.

The world once again warped out before slowly warping back into place. The TV station was replaced by what looked like one of those mad scientist buildings with a large radio tower looming over it. At the top was a huge satellite dish that jerked back and forth sending out strange waves to the cognitions on the ground. These cognitions were far more crowded than any of the other Palaces as the streets and pathways were crowded with strange people. Everyone seemed glued to their phone with small radio antennas sticking out of the top of their head. They moved like zombies shuffling around and only paying attention to their screens as the news seemed to blare a chorus from the phones.

"I give you Hatsuyo Sekozawa, the man that controls the news. Proof that honest journalism is dead, but I suppose you already realized that. He is also the one that helped me perfect my public image. Don't gawk too long, this Palace has a mind-affecting aura that's hard to detect. The longer you're in it the more you begin to agree with the message. It's given me a headache more than once. Come on let's go…" Crow turned and headed down the street pushing his way through the crowd.

"If it has a mind-affecting aura, how do you beat something like that?" Oracle asked, her voice raised over the drone of the news coming from the crowd's collective phones.

"Pain. The self-inflicted kind works best. I hate this Palace more than most, definitely in the top five of hated Palaces for me." Crow informed everyone.

"Hey, Crow. How many of these Palaces that you know or have you been in?" Skull pushed his way through the crowd to walk next to their guide.

"All of them, it was my job. Loki can cloak me from shadows, so it's far easier for me to infiltrate Palaces than it is for you all. I also worked solo and that afforded me a freedom of movement that a group like this one doesn't have." Crow explained.

"You can cloak yourself?" Naoto seemed interested in that particular ability.

"Yes. It's as if I'm just another shadow. They can even come to my aid if I call. If Loki is truly more shadow than Persona then I suppose that ability isn't that surprising." Crow darted into a less crowded alleyway as he spoke.

Crow waited for everyone to make their way through the crowd and join him in the alley. This area was far less crowded as most of the cognitions seemed to gather on the street. Once everyone was in, he turned and continued down the alley. The alley twisted and seemed to maze out. These were truly the back streets of Tokyo and not normally the areas most tourists or locals traveled. If you were here you were here for a reason. Crow finally stopped in front of what appeared to be one of Tokyo's notorious 'love' Hotels. Turning to his fellow Thieves he offered them a passive look.

"This next hop… Prepare yourselves for it." Crow's voice seemed to indicate that he didn't wish to drag anyone to the next hop.

"It's a love hotel? It can't be any worse than Kamoshida's Palace. The guy had a literal sex dungeon in his castle." Panther put her hand on her hip.

Crow took a deep breath. "It's worse than that… Kamoshida was an asshole but his perversion pales next to our next Palace holder."

"Crow, what's going on in this next Palace?" Queen eyed her companion.

Crow took on a grim expression. "Human trafficking, pedophilia, rape, slavery… Look the next guy is a level of sick that even in my worse I wanted to end."

That was enough to stun everyone into silence. There was something about murder and corruption everyone could handle. Shido you could almost in a twisted way understand why he did what he did. He wanted power and wasn't above using people to get it. This was something else. Using sentient beings and torturing them, trafficking them, raping them… And then there was the fact these were probably kids they were doing this to. A rage boiled in Yu, the kind of righteous fury that he had only felt when someone threatened Nanako.

"Who is this asshole?" Kanji's voice had a dangerous tone to it. "And Shido just allows his shit?!"

"Yeah, who is this guy?" Chie bounced on the balls of her heels as if she was ready to lash out at something.

"Hirokazu Temko. International human trafficker and this back alley Love Hotel is his base of operations. The problem for me has always been that he's one of Shido's best friends." Crow spoke as if he was disgusted with the information he had just spoken.

"This is the one you want us to change isn't it?" Queen inquired.

"Yes… My fear is he'll flee over a border as soon as Shido has a change of heart. He has connections with North Korea that are rather frightening." Crow explained.

"If he leaves there is no way the Japanese government would be able to pull him from North Korea. Not with the tensions between the two countries. At that point, the evidence doesn't matter and the justice system would be far too slow to make sure he remained in the country. He is a rat that very well could get away from Shido's sinking ship." Naoto deduced with a sigh.

"So we just going to let a pedo walk free?" Skull kicked at the ground upset.

"You guys would never know a man like this exists if I had not brought you through this way. This is why I question your justice so much. You have the tools to do so much more, yet in the nine or so months you've had this power you've only used it what. Seven times? You think taking out Shido will be the end of it?" Crow put up his phone. "Hirokazu Temko, love hotel, pleasure dome."

Yu looked away as the world once again faded. As it came back into focus a large neon pink phallic tower stood in front of everyone. The whole area was lit up and was completely distorted from the back alley they had been in. The tower stood in front of a major street and several nicer looking cars with heavy black tinted windows lined the street in front of the building. The front entryway was heart-shaped and shadows moved back and forth between the cars and the entryway of the tower. As the shadows moved, they dragged various people from the tower to the waiting cars. These people ranged from boys as young as 10 to woman as old as being in their late 20s. They were shackled and thrust into the cars seemingly unwillingly. As soon as someone was loaded into the car, it would drive off and another would take its place. While most of the shadows moved cognitions back and forth from cars, some sat outside of the shop armed with weapons. These had to be the guards.

"Behold Temko's escort service, for a nice price you can order off the fine Temko's menu to have someone to go anywhere with you and do what you want with them. For the right price, you don't even have to return them. You can own them." Crow tried to sound like he was advertising something before his voice grew low and filled with spite. "This guy deserves death… You don't fix this kind of perversion."

"Crow!" Naoto snapped upset by Crow's words.

Crow turned away not looking at anyone. "Maybe capital punishment is too good for this guy, he thinks of humans as objects. Objects he can use and abuse as he wishes. Trust me as soon as you dive into this Palace you get to know the depravity of this man." Crow glanced towards Joker, there was a passion in his eyes. "If you wish to bring justice to society you can't depend on Japan's justice system to take care of anything! You have been gifted this power for a reason! Use it! People can be corrupted, they can be blackmailed. Just because Shido will go down doesn't mean the rats that escape won't build something new! I need you all to be better than me! This world doesn't need feel-good heroes that base their popularity off a fucking website, this world needs results! Grow up! This power is too important to just be wasted because this is a world were men like Temko and Shido exist."

"Hey, we are doing all we can! We are students for crying out loud!" Skull growled answering Crow's passion with aggression.

"As am I! I'm also a detective and a media icon. I expect better!" Crow's voice had elevated as he faced the Thieves.

"You have Shido's connections!" Queen countered.

Crow chuckled but the laugh held no real humor to it. "Speaks the sister of a Public Prosecutor. Queen, you're more intelligent than that, you can get information from your sister. All you need is a name to start. Sae knows of Temko, they can't find anything on him. Also now among your ranks, you have two adult detectives and a cop! On top of everything your leader is a master of charisma, you've got connections."

"Crow…" Naoto started.

"No, Nee-san, they need to hear this!" Crow growled.

"Not today. Today is about Shido. You've given them more than enough to think about." Naoto reached out for him.

Crow shrugged Naoto off and started to walk down the street. Yu looked among the teens, they all wore grim expressions. Their very definition of justice had been questioned. Like teenagers, they were trying to rebel against it yet finding very little purchase against Crow's words, so they remained silent. Crow had a point, Yu wouldn't argue that. Shido was the current big bad but there were plenty of others still in need of justice. Now that he was gifted this new way to bring justice what was he, Yu Narukami, going to do with it?

Yu glanced towards Naoto, he saw the calculating look in her eyes. It was that same look she always wore when she started to ponder deeply. The look of a detective figuring out clues. Next, Yu looked towards Rise. She looked a bit heart-broken but still determined. Kanji and Chie? They were both silently seething, Yu could feel it come off in waves from both of them. His friends were going to take out that Palace, Ren and his group now became irrelevant in that equation. They were still kids after all and this was something that would fall squarely on the shoulders of the adults.

* * *

Happy Valentine's day dear readers! Happy whatever day it is for everyone else who reads this chapter some other day besides the day it comes out. The next thing up is the big Shido fight. In total before edits, it's like 13K words I split it up into 3 chapters but would you all like the whole thing in one go, or multiple chapters? It'll take a bit longer to come out if you want the whole thing at once. Let me know what you think with a review.


	29. Chapter 28

From the hotel, they went to a tech company CEO's Palace before jumping into a member of congress. It was only after that when the group arrived on the familiar ground of Shido's ship. For the most part, everyone had retreated into their heads and the silence was thick within the group. Joker didn't blame them, he too took Crow's weighty words to heart. Were they doing enough as Thieves? How much more could they do? These questions were difficult and held many implications. As they stood upon the deck of Shido's ship, Joker was reminded of Naoto's words. Today was about Shido, tomorrow was the day they could ruminate on Crow's ideal justice.

"Are we ready?" Joker asked, his voice cutting through the silence.

The bleary-eyed looks he received didn't fill Joker with much confidence. Joker knew Crow's intentions were not to rattle the Thieves but to inspire them to greater deeds. That wasn't how it happened, however, as they were now questioning everything about their justice. Joker noticed however that Yu's group didn't look at him like that, they looked ready to fight. Their justice was already settled and Crow's words did nothing to move it an inch. The leader of the phantom thieves had to wonder if it was their maturity that brought things to this or if it was their bond. Internally Joker sighed to himself. This was the time in the movies where the protagonist normally gave a big speech to inspire everyone, but lengthy words were never really Joker or even Ren's thing. Yu seemed to notice his struggles and stepped forward, his friends silently followed suit, already understanding what needed to be done.

"It's not the Persona, or the skill, or even the weapons that gives someone the ability to stand against evil. It's the heart. It must be resolute, unbreakable, and strong in will. Someone that despairs in their powerlessness cannot change the whims of fate. Now if you want to stand here and question yourselves, that's your choice. The fact remains there is someone who needs a change of heart more than anyone in the city in front of us. I'll fight because my heart and determination are set. Joker, let's go and end this." Yu announced before he moved to stand behind Joker.

"I don't lack the heart!" Noir suddenly shouted. "Shido ordered my father's murder, I'll help change his heart!" Noir joined Joker.

"… Yer right man. Let's take things one at a time." Skull cracked his knuckles as he took his place next to Joker. "Let's show the biggest scum bag that even people he considers ants can topple him!"

"Ants? We are lions!" Mona puffed out his chest before he joined Joker. "Lions that hunt the corrupt."

"Justice is something we can't lose sight of, it's the fundamental base of everything we have done. If we are lacking we will just have to sharpen ourselves." Fox proclaimed taking his spot.

"This is Shido. We take him down, most people will fall… We need to take out the raid boss before we can focus on the trash mobs." Oracle announced before she stepped up to Joker.

"We have this power, we need to use it!" Ann stepped forward

"I can't afford to lose sight of the enemy before us." Queen nodded to Joker giving him a small smile meant just for him.

Joker looked towards Crow. Crow looked at the whole group but remained stationary, a look of apprehension reflecting behind his crimson tengu mask. Joker took a step towards him and held out his hand. An open invitation meaning that even if he disagreed with the Thieves, he was still one of them.

"As long as there are still Palaces, I will never lack the resolve to fight against corruption." Joker declared to Crow.

Crow shook his head as a smile played at his lips. "You are quite remarkable. Shall we face my father?"

"Together," Joker affirmed as he pulled at his bright red gloves.

Crow nodded before he joined everyone. Joker turned and looked among the large group. This was it, they were going to take down the head of all this. The road to get here had been one fought with many perils. Even today Shido had bared his will to try and keep them out, yet here they all stood ready to fight. Joker could say he was proud of everyone here. Now it was showtime and Joker wasn't going to stop until the curtains finally closed on the evil known as Masayoshi Shido.

"Let's go!" Joker call as he headed up the steps of the diet building.

There was a cheer behind him as everyone moved in sync to follow after him. Joker picked up his pace as he stepped through the main doors of the diet building. His entrance attracted the attention of several shadows. They moved to lurch forward and attack before Joker leveled his gaze at them, his determination to see an end to this game blazing in his eyes. The shadows seemed to pause to that and slowly back away. As they backed away they parted and just let him and his friends move unhindered towards the back of the ship.

After a long hallway and through the doors that required the letters of introductions the group burst into the assembly chamber. All the damage that had been done the day before during the fight with Loki and the hordes of shadows was gone. The place looked as pristine as it had been before the fight broke out. The only real difference between then and now was the fact Shido present, the treasure of a steering wheel manifested above him. He kept his back to the Thieves as they approached him not bothering to even glance in their direction. It was as if the very real threat of them being there wasn't enough to stir any feeling of fear within the man.

Pride was his weakness and by pride, he would fall.

"Hey douchebag, at least acknowledge that we're here, we ain't about to attack someone from behind… unlike you!" Kanji taunted.

Shido glanced behind him, the golden color of his eyes revealing who exactly they were talking too. He regarded the group with a sneer before he spoke. "Where did you lowlifes obtain that power? Huh… Not that it matters. If you have a complaint, I'm willing to listen." Slowly a smirk rose on his lips.

It was clear at that moment that even with 14 opponents staring him down. Shido just didn't flinch, he had a calm and arrogant attitude. As if he truly believed that he was going to come through this all just fine and still smirking. Ren hated that about him but could see a bit of Crow in that condescending look. Like father like son, the only difference was Crow was now humble and no longer drunk on power. Ren vaguely wondered how long Shido would keep that look before he realized it was over for him.

"Complaint? You dare ask us about complaints?" Crow chuckled, sounding more unstable with each laugh.

"I see my traps failed to ensnare you, no matter I'll deal with you myself in a second." Shido fully turned around.

"As if…" Crow growled and made a lunge forward but Joker quickly stopped him.

"He is your son? Why would you do this?" Naoto asked her gun sitting in low ready as her grip tightened around it.

"My son?" Shido stared, his eyes flicking to the barely contained man Joker was holding back. "I had a feeling that's who he was. He reminded me too much of that woman… I also have an idea as to why he approached me… Hoping to trap me, were you not? You're sharp, but in the end, you were just a kid. Someone I could control merely by offering praise. What an 'ace' detective. You were standing beside me all this time, yet you couldn't see through my plans."

"You…" Mona started.

Crow chuckled once again this time it rang with an even more maddening tone, something akin to someone who was slowly going mad. Then there was a flicker as his clothes changed from white to black. The change didn't last long as it snapped back to white. There was a slight struggle that ghosted over the face of the young man before Crow let out a long audible breath. Joker glanced back to his friend realizing that as Loki bucked against him, Crow just choosen calmness instead of anger. He wouldn't let Shido play with his emotions. Determination flashed behind his mask as he took a bold step forward.

"You call me the fool, yet here I stand before you right now. Everything in place to change your heart, even though we both know you're a villain that doesn't deserve a second chance. You manipulated people, you broke people, and you killed people!" Crow called out.

"Tsk.." Shido turned sliding his hands into his pockets. "Sacrifices are inevitable in the path of reform. I only require that the foolish entrust themselves to their superiors. I shall guide them."

"Sacrifices?! Is that what you call my father?" Noir sounded completely appalled.

"Ya know I'm getting really sick of this guy's mouth." Chie sneered bouncing on her feet.

"What the hell makes you think you're so much better than everyone else?!" Skull shouted.

"You never would have been able to make it this far without Crow's help!" Panther echoed behind Skull.

"He only appeared because of the expectation God held for me. Moreover.." His gaze once again settled on his son. "Do you think you would have been able to use that power properly without me? I always pointed you in the right direction, guiding your hand. Just like a father."

Out of the corner of his eye, Joker caught Yu turn and whisper something to Naoto. Whatever was said caused Naoto to nod. She shifted slightly, her shoulder squaring as Yu took his place next to her. Yu readied his sword. They knew something and were preparing for the inevitable battle on the horizon. Joker would have to ask them what it was but for now, they had Shido talking. A villain's monologue was always an important part of any hero story.

"Guiding me by using me as your pawn, might I reminded you it wasn't you who gave me these powers but another!" Crow calmly retorted before his voice sank to a low tone. "I learned nothing but madness from you."

"The 'changing of heart' that you have been doing... was nothing more than provoking the public." Shido tilted his head towards them.

"Really? He thinks we are the bad guys?" Rise didn't sound too impressed as she shook her head.

"This guy is so high off himself; I'm surprised he doesn't float away." Chie admonished.

"Yer tellin' me, don't worry we'll bring this asshole back to earth." Kanji sneered.

"How utterly selfish! You were unable to win by honest means, so you used foul tricks to ascend the political ladder." Fox's impassioned response came.

"A cruel person like you has no right to stand leading the citizens of this country. You're nothing but a criminal who rose above others by climbing a staircase of sin." Queen explained as she stepped up next to Joker.

"The life of the nation as opposed to those of a few sacrifices. There can be no comparison. The ignorant masses only care about their happiness. I am merely granting that for them. That is the social reform that only I, as the one chosen by God, can enact!" Shido turned to face them as if he was giving them some grand speech.

"God?" Yu stated his words sharp like his weapon. "The only God that answers your calls is the God of Ruin!"

"God of Ruin?" Shido chuckled as he moved up the podium to the spot the prime minster always stood. "We shall see. If it is Ruin then why was I chosen? Why are they surrendering the seat of the prime minister to me? Everyone denies the value of hard work these days. Instead, they seek to effortlessly gain wealth. Does this sound like a God of Ruin? No, this is a God of Salvation! That is why I must reestablish this mighty country. One that does not waver… One that others bow to!"

"Mighty, my ass! That's just a crooked country made by a crook!" Skull snorted.

"Yeah, I keep looking but I only see an asshole on a high horse!" Kanji called.

"We cannot let you do this. You are a disgrace to Japan! Hence, we will take your deranged heart!" Fox declared.

"Hmph. Those who disobey me must be eliminated. However… considering the betrayal of Akechi, it would be a waste to kill those who are capable. I will allow you all to choose between life or death one last time. As I see some of you aren't children, maybe an agreement could be reached. Devote your power to my social reform. I will give you anything you want, be it wealth or status."

"We decline!" Joker called out for everyone.

"You think after what you did to Crow we'd ever believe a speech like that?" Naoto shouted.

"There's no way we'd follow you!" Mona growled ears folded back.

"No matter how many times you ask, our answer's not gonna change!" Panther rallied to them all.

Shido leaned forward against the desk and shook his head. "It seems the ignorant masses are doomed to remain as such. I thought you were smarter than that. This is unfortunate, I have no choice but to eliminate all of you." He pushed up his glasses no longer looking towards those who stood to oppose him. "A small leak will sink a great ship. Great nations have fallen to such leniency. I will not make such incautious mistakes." Shido put his fist into the air, as a smirk played at the corners of his lips.

Suddenly the hall erupted into applause. The vivacious echo came from an assembly full of men with the same face on their feet clapping at Shido's words. There was even confetti tossed into the air. This was the ultimate show of someone patting themselves on the back. Just a room that was full of lifeless men appearing out of nowhere to praise a monster's ego. This was truly Masayoshi Shido refined down to its barest of essences. Pure pride.

"There are tons of them!" Mona called alarmed by the appearance of so many cognitions at once.

"Since when…!?" Queen sounded nervous, no doubt on edge from the shadow attack the day before.

"These are just cognitions, don't worry," Futaba called her voice shaky but seemed to understand something they didn't.

A chuckle rose from Shido as he put up his hands. That's when everything in the room started to shift. The ceiling opened up as the room seemed to start to close around them. Fox was the first to realize they need to jump up, with his revelation he paused to look down at the others; inspiring them to join him. With a leap closer to something supernatural, they all ascended upwards. As they reached the top, the platforms squeezed shut giving everyone ample room. This was a layout better suited for a large battle anyways.

"Let me make myself clear. Don't think of me as you might think of my foolish son, he thought betraying me will end well for him." Shido's voice called as he climbed atop a mass of golden bodies, his own body seemed to be alight in a frenzy of reddish-black fire.

"You think you can stop us?" Crow taunted as he flicked his saber.

"You little…" Skull growled

Shido spun around, his clothes completely morph into something with a far more military flare, complete with a cape. He wore a helmet of spikes that gave him a look that more honestly made him look like the penultimate villain of some shonen manga. Perhaps that was fitting seeing as how he could very well be considered their final boss, as he was the top of the tower of lies they had been fighting against. Joker felts his pulse quicken ever so slightly, this was it. The battle he had been waiting for…

"Die without further delay." Shido flipped his cape back in a dramatic show of flair as the bodies under him begun to move. They twisted and reformed to that of what appeared to be a lion.

"Some of our members have gone through some real shit 'cause of you. It's on!" Skull called pointing to Shido atop his mass of human sacrifice.

The lion gave a deafening roar before it raised its paw and slamming it on the ground. Joker threw up an arm as the shock wave from the attack caused a strong gust of wind. This thing wasn't something that was not going to be easy to take out. It was powerful and the worst thing was, it was standing between them and Shido himself. This was going to be a long grueling battle. Glancing back towards his companions, Joker felt all his apprehension melt away instantly. They had 14 strong Persona users, this was going to be hard but nothing they couldn't handle.

"There is no need for Thieves in my mighty country. Only myself and the ones who revere me are needed." Shido called from atop his mountain of bodies.

"Kingpin, Dragon, Boulder front line! Beat 'em back. Oracle buffs, Princess find a weakness. Everyone else, get into a firing line!" Joker ordered as now the battle had truly begun.

"Risking our lives to stop rotten adults. That's why we're the Phantom Thieves. This one! Defense up front line!" Futaba called, Prometheus hovering above the battlefield.

"I've been waiting for this all day." Chie grinned as she charged at the large lion.

The three adults stood square against the massive lion and unleashed hell. Personas appeared and the might Joker had felt the lion had was no match against the three monsters he had sent to the front lines. They were using just pure elemental attacks against it as the rest of the Thieves got into a straight line behind them, unhindered by the chaos happening in the front line. Lightning and ice attacks scorched the battlefield in front of them as everyone found their place, they all raised their firearms ready to blast the beast into nothing.

"Wait!" Rise's voice called leaving room for pause. "That kind of attack won't work!"

The beast let out a mighty roar far fiercer than the one he had let out at the beginning of the battle. The front line was blasted back by the sheer force of what could only be an almighty attack. They were staggered. Joker glanced at Yu as he rose to his feet, he had taken a good hit but he was far from finished. Kanji and Chie both mirrored him, no worse for wear. The smirk Kanji wore seemed to hint he was at the very least enjoying this more than anything.

"You lowlifes! I hope you understand what it means to turn your backs on me!" Shido folded his arms across his chest as he stared down at them.

"I don't wanna understand!" Oracle answered.

"… Then you all shall perish! You shall regret these foolish actions against me… in the afterlife." Shido's words had a deadly ring to them, but Joker didn't think anyone took him too seriously.

The lion leaned down low before jumping up in the air. Before the beast could land it was engulfed in a large ball of dark energy. Joker felt that wasn't a good sign. The ball dissipated as the beast unfurled a new set of golden wings, Joker's gut instinct had been indeed correct. The beast flapped its wings now out of range from the front line team, and as they shot off their elemental damage the beast just kind of shrugged it off. However, did it realize it just put itself in range for the firing line Joker had just set up?

"It changed?" Rise seemed confused as she called from behind them all.

"I will destroy you!" Shido snarled from atop his new flying beast.

"It's open to physical again! Joker!" Rise shouted.

"I got this, Haraedo-No-Okami. Dragon's fury!" Chie called out as her Persona ghosted into existence behind her.

As the Persona spun its blades, a Chinese dragon snaked its way around Joker before fading away. Joker could feel the power flow through him as everything about the world seemed a bit sharper and a bit clearer. The dragons touch affected not only him but everyone around him. Chie's multi buff spell was something Joker was pleased to have on his side.

"Get 'em!" Chie called as the lion geared up to attack the front line.

That was an order Joker was more than willing to obey. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" Joker commanded.

There was an explosion of firepower as the lion was lit up by the gunfire. Joker kept firing until his pistol slide locked back and it gave an empty click. The beast roared with agony before painfully crashing into the ground, its wings clipped in the spray of empowered bullets. It groaned but the torment wasn't over yet as now it was within the range of Yu and Kanji's physical attacks.

"Takeji Zaiten, Primal Force!" Kanji started as his Persona bared down upon the wounded totem with a powerful thrust of its sword.

"Izanagi-no-Okami, Cross Slash!" Yu finished as his Persona delivered the massive slash over the already reeling lion.

The beast collapsed into a heap upon the ground, but Shido didn't seem so impressed by its lack of will. "To think you'd manage this much! Why won't you stop resisting?! The nation I strive for… is the ultimate realization of the public's happiness!"

The lion struggled to return to its feet but instead, it was once again cloaked in dark energy. The energy shifted its mass until it took on a familiar shape. As the energy faded a pyramid replaced the lion with no Shido insight. He had completely shielded himself within this tomb of human sacrifice. This was fine, however, if Shido wanted to hide away in a tomb of his design then Joker and the rest of the Thieves were going to pillage it and send the whole thing toppling down on top of his head.

"It changed again?!" Rise sounded unsure about what their next move should be.

"The weak must be sacrificed for the sake of grand ideals! That is the natural order of this world!" Shido's voice boomed over the battlefield.

A slot opened up on the pyramid's face as a large gun barrel emerged. The hairs on the back of Joker's neck stood up as the white energy slowly begun to collect at the tip of the barrel. This wasn't going to be good. Joker took a step back, his mind reeling about the sudden clear and present danger, they needed to get out of the way of that attack.

"Oracle!" Joker called up to their eye in the sky.

"I'm on it!" Oracle's frantic voice came from the orb.

The cannon unleashed a shotgun spray of holy light directly at the whole party. Joker's eyes widened at the incoming attack before a bright neon shield appeared between them and the utter destruction the cannon wanted to bring forth. The attack was unrelenting as it blasted the shield, it cracked as a spider-like web appeared over the whole thing. But just as Shido's attack was unrelenting, Oracle's shield remained unyielding. As the attack faded, so did the shield, everyone safe thanks to Futaba's quick action.

"Got it…" Oracle panted, sounding exhausted.

Blocking an attack like that must have been taxing on Oracle's spiritual power. Joker knew they wouldn't stand a chance against another attack like that without taking heavy damage. He needed to think fast. He gazed around at his allies as they all waited for his orders before Crow collapsed to the ground holding his head with his good arm. His image flickered in and out between his normal Crow outfit and that of the black mask. Joker could only believe the battle was stirring Loki to action and Crow was fighting to keep the shadow contained. If they had to fight both Shido and Loki then the battle probably wasn't going to go the way Joker wanted. Shido was powerful and so was Loki, fighting both was going to spread them very thin. It was then Joker was stuck with a ray of inspiration.

"Oracle, return to normal duty and scan for weaknesses. Princess, you're with me! Front line, keep up the assault. Mona, move to the front line for support. The backline firing squad, protect our navigators as well as me and Crow." Joker ordered smoothly ready to put his new plan into motion.

"What are you doing Joker?" Queen questioned as Joker darted to close the gap between him and Crow.

"Princess I need a connection with Crow," Joker ordered as Rise stepped up to him and Crow.

"I'm fine," Crow growled as he staggered to his feet trying to manage the rising conflict within him.

Princess looked between Joker and Crow. "Are you sure? I don't know what will happen…" Rise cautioned.

"Do it," Joker commanded.

"Good luck!" Rise said to him before she reached out and pressed her hands to both boys.

A white light seared across Joker's vision as everything faded around him….

* * *

Ren came back to his senses in what appeared to be the velvet room jail cell, however, instead of the cobalt blue everything was drenched in a grey monochrome. Ren got up from his prison bed, robed in the standard black and white he always wore in the velvet room. As he got to the bars of his cage he noticed that aside from the pallet swap this place appeared as a vastly distorted version of the velvet room he was used to. There was no long nose man, no loli twins berating him, no desk. Instead, there was Akechi drabbed in garb similar to Ren's own on his knees standing before one of the jails cells. A powerful creature rampaged barely contained by the iron bars in front of Akechi.

Reaching out, the cell door before him swung open with a loud creaky squeak, particles of rust exploding from the moving joints of the door. Ren blinked surprised by the door opening like that. This wasn't the velvet room Ren had to silently remind himself, this was somewhere else. More importantly, he wasn't the thing this prison was meant to contain. The loud squeak drew Akechi's attention as Ren stepped out of the cell. The monster behind the bars also hesitated at his arrival. Red eyes illuminating against the dark backdrop of the cell it was contained in. Slowly a grin started to peel across the monster's face as Ren approached.

"I'd suggest staying back," Akechi warned.

"I came here to help." Ren stepped up to Akechi's, side gazing upon the beast within the cage.

"Help? What do you think you can do?" There was both trepidation and hope in Akechi's voice as he looked up to face Ren.

Ren stepped up to the cage locking eyes with the demon within. Loki reached out grabbing Ren's prison grab and pulling him uncomfortably against the bars. Ren remained unfazed as he stared the demon down, his own will on display. This shadow needed to be tamed and Ren had experience taming hundreds of Persona, now he just needed to teach Akechi how to get this unruly one in control. Loki snorted, releasing Ren shifting back into the darkest part of its cell; like a wild animal that just met its better.

"It backed off…" Akechi slowly got to his feet.

As soon as Akechi rose, Loki surged forward lashing out against the bars. It slammed at the cell with its blade, snarling like a feral beast seeing its prey. Meekly Akechi took a step back, eyes flashing with concern. Even though Ren was right next to the cell and within striking distance, Loki's sole focus was on Akechi. Ren glanced between the two realizing that Akechi's meekness was probably provoking Loki. A spark rippled against the sea of souls Ren held, as a familiar mask darted to the top of Ren's conscious.

"They are two opposites shackled together." Arsene's rich voice echoed behind Ren as he felt the Persona ghost to life behind him, accompanied by the soft rattle of chains. "Loki wants chaos, he wants destruction. Akechi's heart just wants peace."

"It spoke!" Akechi sounded flabbergasted by Arsene speaking.

"Of course they speak, they are part of us. You've never heard their words?" Ren asked as he glanced towards Arsene behind him.

"We speak but he never listens anymore." Came the sinister voice of Loki from the caged cell. His voice sounded like a double-layered recording, two different pitches synced in unnatural rhythm. "He won't bring us our promised chaos! Kill this man you soft-hearted fool, you almost did once! Finish the job!"

"What are you?" Ren asked the caged shadow.

"Us? Chaos? Order? A servant." Loki grinned as it slid its sword across the bars of the cage creating a chorus of clangs.

"A servant of who?" Ren pressed.

Loki just chuckled unwilling to answer. Akechi glared at the shadow contained in the cell. "You're a monster that's what you are. Why would I listen to you when all you want is for me to kill those around me?!"

Loki thrust his sword between the bars towards Akechi. Akechi stumbled back to get out the attack range of the sudden attack. The blade halted only an inch from his chest as Loki struggled to thrust it the remaining space it needed to pierce his user. Akechi stood there staring in the direction of the shadow clearly in a small state of shock. Loki gave a few more errant slashes in the air before he retracted the blade back into the cell. Once again Loki sank back into the darkness of the cell. Only it's red glowing eyes and the warm hot glow if it's sword giving away its exact location.

"Loki can't reveal his true nature, he is shackled to silence by another," Arsene informed Ren.

"Is there a way to free him from that?" Ren looked towards his most trusted Persona

"Perhaps, but you don't hold the power to do so." Arsene's words lingered as the masked figure turned its attention to Akechi.

That made sense. Akechi needed to be the one to tame Loki. This Akechi was far too meek to ever stand a chance against the deranged Persona, but Ren knew there was more to Goro Akechi than the meek man that stood before him. He had seen Akechi's confidence and fearlessness and his side still ached from meeting that side of Akechi. Come to think of it his side didn't ache here and Akechi was using his bad arm like it was nothing. This area must have transcended their physical bodies. It was a small thing, but one Ren was thankful for.

"Stop this Akechi," Ren commanded.

No response as Akechi stared into the darkness of the cell and his personal demon.

"Goro!" Ren barked using his given name instead of his surname.

That worked as Akechi's gaze snapped to Ren. "You called me Goro…" The surprise seemed to strike him almost as if Ren had physically hit him.

"That is your name," Ren replied.

"No one my age calls me by it…" Akechi was quick to respond.

"Everyone calls him Akechi, he is so upset only adults call him Goro. Boohoo, poor little murdering bastard." Loki echoed from the cell followed by a deep chuckle.

"Shut up!" Akechi snapped, a flicker of anger appearing in his eyes.

That sudden spark Akechi had, that's exactly what Ren was looking for. If he could bring out more of that then maybe taming Loki would be possible. The real question was how? He needed Akechi riled but not overcome with rage without making him hate Ren. Ren didn't want to test it but they were currently connected, getting Akechi mad at him could potentially disrupt that. If he lost the connection now that could mean everyone would be fighting both father and son.

"Do you want to be called Goro?" Ren offered.

"I..." Akechi opened his mouth but quickly closed it. "Yes, that would be nice."

Ren smiled at his friend and extended a hand. "Goro then."

Akechi took Ren's hand and pulled himself to his feet, a warm smile tugging at his lips. "Thanks…"

"Don't thank me yet," Ren turned to face the shadow contained as it started to pace back and forth within the cell. "You're going to tame this shadow and turn it into a Persona, and I'm going to help you."

"How?" There was an eagerness to Goro's voice, it was clear he was desperate for a solution to this demon he shared his heart with.

"I am here as well," Arsene commented as it swept its hand along its wing in a dramatic flourish akin to a blowing cape.

Ren turned and looked at the cage. Loki crept forward against his containment, non-sword hand coming up to curl around the bars. Just as before a grin split his face as sharp jagged red teeth suddenly became visible in the dim light of the jailhouse. The shadow seemed to realize at the very least understand something was going to change. Even Ren was hesitant about what he was about to do, but it needed to happen if he was going to truly save Goro from the darkest parts of his soul.

"You need to release him," Ren instructed.

"Are you mad?!" Goro asked taking a step back from Ren shocked.

"Yes release us… We yearn to tear at flesh… His flesh." Loki cackled.

"Goro, look I need you to channel some of that person you were before we changed your heart. I need that cocky, manipulative bastard back. I know he still lives in you." Ren explained.

Akechi pinned Ren with an uncertain stare, but behind it, Ren could see some gears turning in Goro's head. Goro narrowed his gaze all of a sudden as something seemed to bubble up inside him. Ren nodded to his friend with an encouraging nod. Akechi let out a long breath before slight changes in his demeanor showed he was reverting. He stood up straight and once again took up the mantle of charismatic confidence. That confidence that made the media take a liking to him. His eyes sharpened, no longer a window to the deep sorrow that filled his soul, but the look of a man that could read you just as easily as talking to you.

"Good, now remember Loki is your shadow, it's not the other way around. Have that confidence when facing him." Ren told his friend.

Ren had never met a shadow-like Loki before. He was an oddity by far. The thing was though, Ren understood Personas and the process of turning shadows into one. Negotiation was how he normally converted shadows into usable Persona but fear and intimidation also worked. Loki seemed the type that needed to learn its place before it bade itself back to Goro's service. It was a risky move, but Ren had a gut feeling that this all was going to work.

"Alright." Goro nodded his eyes settling on the animal locked in the cage.

"That's right. Arsene, let Loki out." Ren told his Persona

The Persona obliged as it stepped up to the cage. With what appeared to be an ungodly amount of strength, Arsene grabbed the bars and ripped them from the wall. This was a cognition, within another cognition, so maybe Ren shouldn't be so surprised but still, it was a bit startling to watch Arsene just casually toss the mangled pieces of jail aside as if it was nothing. At least it was effective Ren silent told himself, as his eyes shifted towards the now freed occupant of the cell.

Now freed, Loki strode forward standing up to his full height. The sound of Loki's hooved feet against the flat stone of the jail's stone floor was the only sound for several seconds as he stepped up to Goro. For his part, Akechi didn't move as the black and white Persona walked towards him. He held his ground if anything he looked rather unimpressed by the whole affair. Loki raised his sword to bring it down in a decapitating slice right at Goro's neck. Goro was quicker as he raised his arm and took the full brunt of the blow to it. He slid a bit but for the most part, remained firm in his place. Goro had a white glow to him as if Lancelot was stepping in to protect Akechi from the rogue shadow's assaults.

"You have forgotten who serves who here." Goro's voice took a dark turn.

Loki hesitated, taking a step back. "We don't serve you! We.."

The Persona's words were cut off as Goro's fist slammed into its chest. The Persona was slightly knocked back, a large crack appearing on the strange dazzle camouflage pattern across its chest. Retreating another step, Loki raised its blade. This time in a more defensive manner. It was spooked by Goro's confidence and wasn't sure how to act. Even Ren was surprised but had a feeling Goro was on the right track.

"Let's start again. Shall we?" Goro smoothly stated as he brushed off the sleeve of his outfit that had taken Loki's blow. "I am your master."

"We serve a higher…" Again Loki wasn't able to continue as it was forced to the ground as Goro swept its legs out from under it.

Loki fell over with all the grace of a downed giraffe, more cracks forming over its body. It fell hard upon the stone floor, it's sword lost in the assault. The blade slid across the ground coming to a stop at Ren's feet. With a smirk, Ren stepped over it placing himself between the weapon and the shadow. Watching the struggles of a Persona that had been tormenting Goro for so long suddenly getting a taste of his own medicine… There was something about that was strangely refreshing to Ren, and he had to wonder if the roles had been reversed how evil he could have easily become. Then again Arsene was Ren's personal Persona. A man that took to the wrong side of the law to go against men who were far more evil than himself. The truth was Ren had no problems when the ends justify the means. As long as those means created more good. This was probably the main difference that separated him from someone like Yu Narukami.

Goro reached down grabbing Loki's horns, forcing the Persona to look at him. "We can repeat this lesson as many times as we need to."

Loki growled, flashing its sharp red teeth as it did so. Akechi gave a long sigh at the shadow's inability to respond properly. Looking away, Akechi reached down and snapped off the horn. A howl of pain echoed from the shadow as it quickly moved to get away from Goro. It scuttled across the floor until it was against the wall, holding a hand over where the horn had been. Small fractures like the one across the shadow's chest appeared to spider-web across its face. Akechi threw aside the piece of horn, his eyes fixed upon Loki with an emotionless stare.

"I… We… Noo…" Loki struggled, his voice's two distant pitches no longer speaking in harmony.

Loki's hand turned to grip at his head as he howled with pain. As soon as he moved his hand from his broken horn, Ren caught something underneath. There was an eye there, not the dark glowing slit of an eye, but an actual eye. It was as if the black and white décor of the Persona was just a shell and hiding inside was something more, something different. Akechi was breaking off the casing and exposing something underneath.

"What's going on?" Goro directed his question towards Ren, believing the man who managed multiple Persona would have the answer.

"I dunno… but it seems to be working." Ren encouraged.

Akechi nodded returning his attention to the shadow that huddled against the wall. The shadow shifted, looking for a clear escape. Having locked up and executed multiple Persona by now, Ren wondered if he should feel something towards the frightened shadow. This was a beast that caused Akechi an untold amount of pain and trouble from what he understood, yet here it was looking more akin to a wounded animal than Goro's tormentor. Ren couldn't bring himself to feel anything and he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Arsene had remained silent through this and Ren had to wonder what the Persona thought of the whole situation.

Ren switched his vision to watch Akechi with a passive glance. The detective prince stepped up to the shadow and proceeded to thrust his hands into the cracks that now covered most of its black and white body. A yelp of pain escaped the shadow, it was sharp like the sound a tiny dog might make if it was kicked. Akechi ripped back his arm pulling off a large piece of the black and white shell, tossing it aside just as he had done the horn. The Persona shook and shuttered as more cracks begun to appear along the outside of the shell. Akechi kept at it pulling things off until a new Persona emerged from the hull of the former one.

The shadow rose to its feet as the last remaining bits fell off it. It looked completely different as an ashen skinned human now stood before Akechi. It also felt different, the shadow before felt like chaos incarnate whereas this one felt more controlled. Long blonde hair draped from its head as it wore a purple outfit with various square accents. Two wings jutted out from its back at odd angles that it flexed slightly as it stood up.

"Free at last…" The shadow laughed, its voice no longer two-toned. It was then Ren noticed the strange red marking across the right side of its face. "I am Loki. The real Loki."

"The real one?" Goro took a step back, some of that cocky confidence fading but not all of it leaving.

"You have broken Loki free from the bonds of silence that held it," Arsene informed everyone.

"Speaking of which." Loki turned his attention to the discarded pieces of shell and held out his hands freezing them. As he did this the pieces burned away via dark flame. "That which held me holds me no more, nor will it ever again."

"What was holding you?" Goro asked.

"The lord of control." Loki scoffed.

"The who?" Akechi pressed trying to get more information.

"That is all I know, for my knowledge doesn't extend much beyond your own. I am you after all." Loki glanced towards Arsene and Ren then back at Goro. "We have a battle before us do we not? I shall lend you my power from now on. Please feel free to combine it with Arsene's."

"I have so many questions… but you are right. Ren, we have to get back." Goro turned to Ren.

"Yeah, Arsene will you combine your powers with this new Loki?" Ren asked.

"It's my duty. Together we shall grant you the power Hell's Frozen Rain. Now return both of you to the battlefield." Arsene said his voice fading with each word.

* * *

I decided to cut it here. Both chapters are finished but I'll post the second one tomorrow. Hopefully, you like this one. Please let me know if you liked it.


	30. Chapter 29

There was a bright flash and then Ren was no longer in the jail but back on the battlefield. The sudden shift was a bit disorienting but as the large pyramid loomed over them, Ren forced himself to get his head in the game real quick. Everyone looked okay from the split second he had to check everything out, but he had to wonder how much time had passed between when he first connected with Goro and now. Glancing towards Akechi, Ren once again called upon Arsene as Goro ghosted his movement by summoning Loki.

"Loki!"

"Arsene!"

"Hell's Frozen Rain!" both of them shouted.

The Personas spun around both of them as an icy wind swept over the battlefield. It was that piercing kind of wind that stung at any exposed skin. Then there was rain. It started slowly as drops started to fall upon the monolith Shido hid inside. Each drop freezing upon impact into a thick black ice chunk. However, the precipitation picked up and soon the pyramid was drowned in a torrent of black ice. It tried to open its cannon door but it was frozen shut and after another long second, there wasn't a piece of the tomb that wasn't covered by the dark ice. The heavy ice weighed the tomb down and it collapsed to the ground downed. It was time for an all-out attack.

"Everyone! Shatter it!" Joker commanded as he threw his arm out towards the ice-encased structure.

No one needed to be told twice. Chie was the first to attack smashing at the structure with a roundhouse kick. Yu and Mona were next slashing at the structure with their preferred slashing weapons. Kanji followed up behind them his large steel plate slamming down upon the area they all attacked. The ice started to give way as cracks rippled out from the point Kanji had struck. The assault wasn't over. Skull and Noir were next, bringing their weapons down on opposite sides of the pyramid. More cracks. Fox and Queen were next adding damage to the already ragged-looking ice structure. Panther and Naoto followed through, using their ranged weapons once everyone was clear to pelt the structure with long-range damage.

Joker spun his dagger in his hand as he glanced towards Crow. They were up next and the tomb looked ready to collapse. Crow flicked his sword, a small satisfied smirk lingering on his lips. He was just as eager to end this as Joker was. They both moved in sync as everyone seemed to part for them as if the connection's lingering effects were still up. They understood exactly what the other was going to do. They both attacked in perfect union, their blades coming across the structure in a perfect 'x' shaped slice. The structure exploded like shattered glass, no longer a mass working as one but a pile of bodies no longer coherent.

Shido emerged pulling himself from the pile, a sneer on his face. "Useless ignorant masses!" Shido shouted as the bodies faded away. He turned his attention back to the large group, arms folded over his chest as an air of superiority flowed off him. "It seems even thieves should not be taken lightly if they come in great enough numbers."

"Once you're losin' you're puttin' all the blame on the masses, huh?" Skull taunted.

"This guy just keeps blaming others." Chie snorted.

"Tsk…" Shido sneered before his eyes found their place on Joker. "So, you're the one unifying them."

"A touching reunion, isn't it?" Panther jeered.

"The next time you crush a foe, I suggest you do it in a more certain manner," Fox informed the shadow.

"Will he remember that?" Crow added.

"Not that there'll be a next time for you!" Oracle announced.

"This ends today!" Yu interjected.

"Hell yeah! We are gonna make the world a better place without rulin' over it!" Kanji hollered.

"Hm?" There was a flash of recognition in Shido's golden eyes. "You… You're more than just a member of the Phantom Thieves, aren't you?"

Joker smirked before he reached up and removed his mask. "Long time no see."

"It ain't the first time you failed to finish this guy off." Skull proclaimed.

"You took him to court and yet you don't remember? You truly don't care about the fate of others." Queen admonished with a shake of her head.

Shido paused, his eyes once again lingering over Joker. "Wait. Could you be? The one from back then?! That damn brat who showed up and stood against me when I was with that woman! It was such a trivial thing, yet out of all the people in the world, it's you who leads this band against me. You even convinced Akechi to join." Shido let out a long chuckle. "haha… What an interesting turn of fate. But your efforts will be worthless in the end."

"What!?" Skull growled.

"Small sacrifices are inescapable for those wishing to be powerful, competent leaders! Something I'm sure your leader hasn't realized yet. How would you ever reach your destination if you stopped to count every ant you crushed on the road?" Shido explained putting a hand on his hip, smug as ever.

"Are you saying that the people you killed deserved to die?!" Noir sounded both heartbroken and angered at the same time.

"He's insane." Panther pointed out.

"That is my father for you." Crow lamented.

"I wouldn't expect the ignorant masses of the country to understand. Thus, I will offer proof."

Shido reached across his chest, ripping off his militaristic attire with a grand motion. The man now stood before all of them, covered in what looked like some sort of spring device covering his upper body. Joker didn't know what to make of it all as he stepped forward and got into a fighting stance. Again the time for talk was drawing to a close and now it was once again the time for Shido to learn about the power of friendship, pony style.

"I'll forcefully crush every last one of you Phantom Thieves!" Shido proclaimed. "I shall win this game!"

"What is this power!?" Oracle called as a few chaotic beeps echoed from Prometheus. "Careful! Those muscles aren't just for show!"

Shido darted forward in the blink of an eye, his fist connecting with Kanji's raised arm as he attempted to block. Shido quickly punched through the block sending the team's largest member across the battlefield like a rag doll. Chie was on him the next second but he brought up his arm to block her high kick. His eyes focused on her before his fist followed through and knocked her aside as he had Kanji. Yu was next, jumping up to slash down across Shido back. There was a hint of vengeance in his eyes as Shido had already dealt massive damage to his friends. Shido was faster, catching Yu's sword hand in mid-air with one hand and delivering a devastating hook straight to his exposed gut. Yu doubled over collapsing to the ground. To see Shido so easily take out the front line with little effort was jarring. This was a true battle with real risks.

"Kingpin!" Rise shouted.

"What's wrong Phantom Thieves? Is this all you've got?" Shido asked looking over the still standing Thieves.

Shido fixed his gaze on Joker. Having already identified the leader of all this, that made Joker an easy target. It was the basis of every good strategy to take out the leader and the rest will crumble without clear direction. Shido started to move, picking up speed like a freight train as he moved to capture the king before the other pieces could react. It was now or never. Joker took a deep breath, he had to move quickly or he'd be no better off than those in the frontline. Joker saw Shido's fist head for him. Joker feinted left before ducking under the blow. His injured side whined at him because of the movement but Joker didn't have time to listen to it. He spun low gripping his dagger and returning up behind Shido. His blade slashing upwards with the movement. The blade sparked against the metal contraption Shido wore but it had been a solid hit.

Shido grunted at the attack spinning around to punch down at Joker. Joker was faster but not by much as he backflipped, putting a good distance between him and the hulk that was Masayoshi Shido. After a stunt like that, he was gonna be feeling his side in the morning, but those were all problems for future Ren. The current Joker needed to keep on his toes if he didn't wish for swift death at Shido's hands.

"Yoshitsune!" Joker called to his new Persona.

Instantly the Persona was at his side, the excitement of battle dripping off the Persona. It was ready to fight and seemed ready to prove itself. Joker appreciated the enthusiasm the Persona had and was ready to unleash that power. Holding out his hand towards Shido, Yoshitsune instantly understood with no need for command. Shido seemed more focused on Joker then he did the Persona that had just been summoned, a serious mistake on his part. Yoshitsune appeared behind Shido, duel swords striking like daggers across the Shido's back. A distinct snapping noise was heard as both of Yoshitsune's attacks and Joker's previous attacks caused the spring contraption to snap across Shido's back. That wasn't the end of it though, Yoshitsune still had seven strikes left. Whatever that thing Shido was wearing did, Yoshitsune's swift strikes completely decimated it. Yoshitsune returned to Joker's side just as the pieces of metal and leather fell around Shido's shadow.

"It's been some time since we faced a douchebag this powerful, eh guys?" Kanji announced as he stepped back onto the battlefield, he looked scuffed up but otherwise fine.

"Yeah, watch out for those fists though. They hurt." Chie said as she rubbed the side that Shido had hit.

"I left myself open…" Yu got to his feet, his grey eyes flickering to his friends then back to the monster at hand. "It won't happen again." There was a determination in Yu's voice that was as strong as steel.

Shido looked around as he seemed to realize he was now in the center of all 14 Thieves and that the three thieves he thought he took out were now just shrugging off his blow. Joker could have sworn he saw a flicker of uncertainty appear in Shido's eyes. Though that could have been a trick of the light. There wasn't a Persona that didn't ghost above its owner as everyone seemed to call out in unison. Shido was barely able to throw up his arms as a rainbow of different elemental attacks rained down on him as each Persona user used their elemental affinity against him. As the smoke cleared, a new Shido emerged from the smoke, one of red skin and a far sharper intent.

"How are these lowlife brats beating me?!" Shido sneered to the Thieves.

Suddenly Shido tossed his head back in a manic chuckle. Joker briefly recognized that Shido was descending into madness. Like father like son, the closer he got to losing, the more his pride split his mind. Once this battle was over, there would be a broken man, both physically and mentally. Still, this battle couldn't last much longer, could it?

"Don't think you've won. The power held by the most elite is what rules over our society. It's vexing that I have to use this on some foolish Thieves. But I will educate you thoroughly." Shido announced as he flexed his newly freed muscles.

"Bring it!" Kanji shouted.

"Yeah!" Skull echoed.

"Let's take his heart!" Joker called to everyone around him.

"How eloquently put." Crow nodded as he stepped up next to Joker.

"Did you hear that, Shido?!" Oracle boomed over the battlefield from her Persona.

"He's even stronger now." Rise cautioned from her place behind them all.

"That's an understatement," Oracle added.

"Die." That was all the madness that was Shido could manage to utter before he reeled back and slammed his fist into the ground.

In an instant, the battlefield shifted and quaked under Joker's feet. He felt it give way causing Joker to jump back but the whole area they had been battling on seemed to be collapsing. Joker caught a glimpse of his friends being drug down along with the collapsing stage before his vision was engulfed. He fell, and so did everyone else.

Joker coughed hard as he struggled to get to his feet. His side throbbing with constant pain, causing his breathing to become ragged. For a second or two, he struggled, praying he wouldn't be beset upon by their enemy in the fragile moments he needed to recollect himself. He was fairly sure any healing his rib had made this last week was now null and void, but again it was a problem for future Ren. He sucked in a breath and looked around him.

A fine cloud of dust and debris had settled over the battlefield obscuring his normal vision but his third eye pierced it easily. What was once a smooth battlefield, had been reduced to piles of various splintered wood and metal that was haphazardly thrown about. Even with Joker's third eye, the debris stood in his way and only Crow, who had been standing next to him when everything collapsed, was visible to him. There were sounds of life beyond the piles but no one said anything. Shido was still out there and was probably moving to pick them off one at a time. Crow clutched his bad shoulder as he moved to stand next to Joker. The sling he had been wearing was no doubt torn by the fall and his arm hung uselessly at his side.

"Do you think everyone is alright?" Crow whispered trying to look around nervously.

"We have to trust they are," Joker replied looking around to try and find an approach over the debris they both could manage with minimal effort.

It was the heavy sound of footsteps that caused Joker to turn. The hair on the back of Joker's neck stood on end as Shido appeared before them. He shoved a pile of debris out of the way as he looked around. Joker's third eye had saved them for Shido appeared to be just as blind in this cloud as everyone else probably was. Joker felt Crow tense unable to see the threat before Joker motioned him to stay silent. Stealth was one page of Joker's repertoire and he would sneak to a far more advantageous position and confuse Shido like he had done with Yu the day before.

"Follow me and attack when I do," Joker whispered to Crow.

Crow gave Joker a trusting look as he nodded. Joker moved like a cat across the battlefield, Crow shadowing his every move. Shido continued to look around grunting to himself and seemed to be more listening for his prey. Moving around to Shido's back, Joker glanced toward Crow before pointing in Shido's direction. Crow couldn't see the threat that loomed but he could hear the harsh foots steps of Shido crushing the small debris underfoot. Joker put up three fingers and slowly counted them down. Crow summoned his Persona with a whisper as Lancelot hovered over him.

"Lancelot Debilitate!"

"Rangda Eigaon!"

Lancelot charged forward and through Shido, the harsh debuff causing him to slump over slightly. Which was just in time for Rangda's curse attack to hit him. Shido staggered but shook off the attack, his eyes scanning the clouded battlefield for his foes. Thrusting out his fist, a wave of fire expelled from it and charred the general area Crow and Joker had been in. They would have been hit if not for Joker moving both of them as soon as the attacks hit. Shido fired out several more attacks, one ice the other electricity but Joker was one step ahead and able to see the path before them

"Think you rats can get away?" Shido shouted before firing off another wave of elemental damage, this time nuclear.

Joker looked to Crow. Crow looked as if he wanted to say something but his words were stifled by the fact neither of them could just plainly take Shido on solo. Joker appreciated his apprehension as he slipped around a corner and out of reach of the tyrant that stalked them. Joker kept an eye out but so far besides some distant noises, Joker couldn't see any of his friends. He hoped they were fine but it was as if a building had collapsed on all of them. At least he knew where Shido was and that he wasn't just executing his friends one by one. Knowing was half the battle.

"Is everyone okay?!" That was Skull's voice, he wasn't too far.

Shido stopped, his body turning in the direction of Skull's voice. Joker's gut jerked as he could almost imagine Shido getting the drop on his best friend. Joker needed to keep Shido's attention on him and let his friends regroup. Panic started to set in before he felt Crow put his hand on his shoulder and give him a silent nod, Lancelot ghosting behind him. It was unspoken but it was there, Crow was committed to keeping Shido on their trail and let the others getaway. Joker turned his attention back to the tyrant as he started to move in Skull's direction. He'd protect his friends no matter what.

"Rangda, Blood Bath!" Joker called loudly to pull Shido's attention towards him.

"Lancelot, Megaton Raid!" Crow echoed half a second later.

The two Persona burst forth from the clouds of dust and rammed directly at an unsuspecting Shido. Shido growled batting both Personas aside like bothersome flies with a wave of psychic energy before the tyrant's eyes shifted to the direction they had come from. Both Persona hit hard against a pile of wood and metal practically becoming impaled by the uneven surface. Joker felt his soul jerk with the hit. It hurt but Joker kept his focus, pulling Crow along with him through the maze of debris. Shido charged in the direction the two Persona had come from, the dust cloud swirling around him at the movement. He stopped a foot from where Joker and Crow had once been looking around for answers in the dust.

Shido straightened up, his jaw locked in a sneer. Joker could see he was planning something, so he shifted both him and Crow a bit further away. Just as Joker was about to reach their next hiding spot, a strong wind blew through the battered battlefield. It stirred up everything and Joker had to brace himself against it. Squinting his eyes and throwing up his arms, Joker instantly realized what Shido was doing. The cloud of dust and debris they had been masking themselves with was now being blown away by the powerful wind. Once the wind stopped Joker faced Shido across the battlefield, the tyrant king's wicked gaze was now fixed solely upon him.

"Found you!" Shido's voice sounded delighted.

This was it. Shido had Joker in his sight and there wasn't any place to escape to. This would be the area where Joker made his stand. Joker reached for his gun, ready to at least fill the enemy with bullets before he took one of those super-powered punches. Shido started for them but before he could get too far Loki ghosted behind Crow. The sight of the trickster's spirit-filled Joker with a sudden idea. However, it would seem Crow had already developed a plan before Joker had.

"Loki, Niflheim!" Crow commanded.

"Horus, Kougoan!" Joker called to the blinding bird.

Loki, who seemed almost eager to follow Crow's command cast the battlefield before them in ice almost instantly. Shido's charge was cut short by the sudden lack of traction from the icy ground and the blinding light Horus's appearance cast. Shido crashed into a pile of debris to Joker's left. The loud noise the crash could probably heard across the whole arena with how loud of a sound was made. Crow grabbed Joker with his good arm and they both made a quick escape deeper into the jagged ruins, leaving Shido behind. As they moved through the difficult terrain, Joker caught sight of someone from the corner of his eye. Stopping he locked eyes with Yu who was walking through the chaos seemingly searching for their foe. With him were Fox and Noir. Crow came to a stop as Joker veered off to join up with them.

"Joker!" Haru whispered, clearly pleased to see him alive.

"Oh, thank heavens," Fox exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"Where are the others?" Joker asked as he put his hand to his side, letting himself show weakness a bit now that he was with some of the others.

"Got you guys!" Oracle's voice suddenly announced as Prometheus shadowed overhead of everyone. "That cloud was seriously messing with all my sensors"

"Oracle!" Joker called to his navigator a feeling of relief sweeping over him that at the very least his little sister was safe. Now if only he had confirmation Queen was okay as well.

"Where is Shido?" Yu asked looking up towards the floating orb.

"Not far, he'll be on you momentarily. I'll get everyone gathered here, give me a minute. We need to end this now!" Oracle explained.

Just as Oracle said that an explosion of wood and metal erupted west of all of them. Instead of going around the debris, Shido seemed to favor just blasting it out of the way with one of his strong punches. Stepping over the mess he just made, Shido glared down at the new group. Yu stepped in front of everyone ready to fight. Noir and Fox quickly following his lead to make a strong front line. Joker positioned himself in the back with Crow as they both readied their ranged weapons for combat. Shido was on Yu in the blink of an eye, his fist cocked back and ready to deliver a powerful punch. Before Shido's strike could hit its mark Izanagi-no-Okami appeared between Shido and his intended target. Izanagi caught Shido's fist mid-air causing a surprised look to appear on Shido's face.

"Is this all you've got?" Yu asked his voice stinging like a deadly venom. "Megidolaon!"

Shido's eyes went wide as the almighty attack was delivered to him via Izanagi. He was blasted back, once again landing harshly amidst the wreckage strewn battlefield. Yu's attack had blasted away a good chunk of the rubble leaving a clearer view of the battlefield. Shido staggered to his feet, not looking too hot but still ready to fight.

"Emergency SHIFT!" Oracle's voice boomed across the combat zone.

Suddenly all that space Yu had cleared with his attack was now the landing places for the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Joker's worry for his friends faded instantly as Shido found himself swiftly once again surrounded by the full might of the Phantom Thieves. Everyone was fine, possibly a little battle-worn but everyone was standing on their own two feet, ready to unleash hell against Shido. Shido seemed to remember what happened the last time he found himself the center of attention and growled.

"Come at me!" Came Shido's final cry.

That was all the motivation everyone needed as 12 Persona users condensed fire upon the tyrant king, with two navigators buffing them. A new dust storm clouded the battlefield from all the destruction. It didn't last long before Mona summoned a strong gust to blow it all away as Shido had done previously. The strong muscled Shido was no more, replaced by a beaten man on his knees. Shido couldn't even look at them, his gaze was locked on the ground.

"How could I… lose?" The shadow sounded heartbroken and pathetic.

Queen stepped up. "For causing countless mental shutdowns in others, for the deaths of numerous people, for the lives, you destroyed simply because they were in your way; but also for the son you manipulated to do your dirty work. You will atone… With your life." There was a sharpness to Queen's voice as she stood over Shido, the judge of his crimes.

"Don'tcha got something to say to some of us before you go passin' out?" Skull asked rolling his shoulders.

"Yes…" Shido inhaled sharply before looking at Joker. "I acknowledge… that I incriminated you on false charges. I did it to protect myself… I'm so sorry for what I've done.." His gaze shifted from Joker to Crow. "You… How could I? My flesh and blood, I've treated you the worst… I knew what you wanted all along but I… I manipulated you, made you do unspeakable things. Let you be tortured. I'll take the blame for your crimes... My son... Please let me take the blame for everything. It was me… You were just a child."

Crow looked away. "I could have done more, you may have ordered it but I knew what I was doing. We are both buried in sin… I must walk the path of redemption."

"No please… You can't." His eyes shifted to the other Thieves. "Don't let him take the blame for my crimes… These crimes are mine…"

Naoto sighed. "His destiny is his own. If he doesn't try to atone, he'll drown in guilt. At least give him that."

"It feels as though it's been quite some time since I have felt sincerely apologetic…" Shido sighed and shook his head.

"Atone for your crimes." Joker slipped his hands into his pockets as he spoke.

"Hmph… That may be good… So, I've been defeated. Haha….Hahahaha." Shido let out a humorless chuckle as he shook his head and sat down upon the rubble. "Now get out of here all of you. My real self will know what happened and surely do something about it. Just take the treasure and go."

Suddenly the large steering wheel overhead shone brightly before it gently floated to the ground. Mona snatched it out of midair. It was the glint in the cat's eye that told the whole story. He was getting his treasure fix and no one moved to stop the behavior.

"Wait, why a wheel. And it's for a ship?" Panther pondered.

Shido let out a small chuckle. "I must… steer this country! If I don't, who will?!" The madness once again finding purchase in his mind.

"What arrogance." Fox dejected.

"The guy is a grade 'A' prideful nutjob. That's for sure." Chie shrugged.

"I-I... Uggghhhh." The shadow collapsed into a heap on the ground before dissipating.

"What the?!" Skull's eyes went wide.

A quake rocked the whole ship.

"That's our cue to leave!" Rise called.

"Quick we must get to the front of the ship to hop. We can't do it inside the actual Palace!" Crow shouted.

"Uh, problem… The door is covered by a mound of debris, and the ship is now sinking…" Oracle informed everyone before another explosion rocked the ship. "We need to move fast!"

"Well shit." Kanji drawled.

"Which way is the door?" Yu asked as he summoned Izanagi with a crush of a card.

"North by Northwest. What are you gonna do?" Oracle asked before she descended from Prometheus.

"Izanagi!" Yu called to his Persona.

The Persona responded raising its hand in the direction Oracle had indicated was the door. A convergence of white energy told Joker all he needed to know. Another explosion rocked the boat but this time it was from one of them as Izanagi's almighty attack cleared away part of the ruined battlefield. Another cleared the path to the door and after a third the door became visible. Joker had to admit he was impressed by Yu's straight spiritual power, he just kept casting Megidolaon like it was nothing when Joker knew how taxing that particular spell could be. A fourth almighty spell took the door out but the sweat on Yu's brow was visible. He wasn't as invincible as he appeared to be, Joker was humbled by that. Everyone looked up to him and he looked up to Yu, but even Yu was mortal too. Joker had to remember that.

They all made for the now newly opened door just as another bout of explosions rocked the ship. This time the familiar tilt of a ship going down could be felt under their feet. The ship was going down backward and their exit was forward. Suddenly the odds didn't look to be so great. Joker took to the back of the group as Yu charged forward leading like a spearhead. Now was not the time to be prideful about who was leading and Joker trusted Yu. They made it back to the main hall before the cant of the ship became impossible for travel. Yu slid back as did everyone else, the exit so close but so far away. It was now impossible to get back through the main doors. The rush of water behind them told Joker they needed a new plan.

_Think!_ Joker yelled to his brain.

"We can't get through like this." Skull groaned propping himself up against a wall and the floor.

"Hey Oracle, is there another way we can go?" Fox asked.

"No way that isn't soon to be over our heads in water… I don't know how to swim…" There was real fear in Oracle's voice as she slid back down from the incline of the sinking ship.

"Crow! Do we just need to be outside of the Palace or at its entrance?" Joker called as he grabbed a hold of Oracle despite the ache in his side.

"Just outside. Wait! These rooms, they're the first-class rooms! They all have windows that lead outside!" Crow quickly deduced as soon as Joker made the suggestion.

"Arsene!" Joker called to his most beloved Persona. "Megidola!"

Arsene obeyed and blasted a hole where the door to one of the rooms had been. Joker without thinking picked up Oracle and hopped the hallway gap between him and the room. Oracle made a surprised squeak as Joker landed. Oracle was the least athletic of them all and Joker wasn't one hundred percent sure she would have made the jump, things were better safe than sorry. The room was quite large and it was fitting of a first-class cabin. Joker set Oracle down, getting an undignified look from her which he ignored. Sojiro was depending on him to watch over her and it wasn't something he'd take lightly. Skull followed Chie, both joined him in the room as Joker moved to the windows.

Outside of the large sliding glass window was freedom but there was nowhere for them to stand to get outside. They'd all need to jump and hope that everyone was with them to get transferred to the next Palace. Joker looked back towards the others as the last two, Yu and Rise appeared within the room. Another explosion rocked the ship and now it was definitely tilting closer to a 90-degree angle and was sinking fast.

"Arsene, open the door," Joker called to his Persona.

Another Megidola and Joker was at his limit as far as spiritual energy went. The ache from his side and the light-headedness that accompanied the lack of spiritual energy was making Joker lose focus. He had fought a long battle and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and take a nap, but he didn't have that luxury. They need to get out of this ship and traverse several more Palaces just to get to their exit. Joker willed himself to be fine.

"We are going to need to jump as one." Joker explained.

"Jump?! Are you mad?" Panther asked.

"He's right. If we all jump as one before we hit the water we'd be out of the Palace and thus could cross to the next one… Right?" Queen informed everyone before looking to Crow for confirmation.

"Correct, I can warp us out but we all need to be out of the Palace," Crow informed everyone.

"What about the landing?!" Chie asked.

"It's gonna be harsh no matter how you look at it." Crow frowned.

"Great…" Chie drawled. "Well now or never, we ain't got time to sit here talking." Chie stepped up to the broken window.

"Sojuro Matsushina, Diet building…" Crow started.

Everyone tensed looking towards the window. Joker merely smirked at them, letting his cocky nature show. He had survived a dive through the stained glass in Sae's casino just fine. The others looked to him before he just turned to the window. They needed someone to take the first steps in this crazy plan. He was their leader and he was very much the kind of leader that led from the front.

"Thieves! On me!" With that Joker jumped.

Joker didn't have time to look back as the salty air caught him. The water below was dark and seemed to churn with almost malicious intent. If he was caught in that no doubt he'd die but he had faith in Crow. Just before he was about to hit the water the world faded around him. Instead of the sea, a grass lawn rose to catch him, Joker landed hard. Pain shot through his side causing his vision to go white as he collapsed to the grass. Around him, his friends landed upon the grass in various states of proper landing. Even Oracle managed to land well, impressing Joker silently. Rolling over onto his back, Joker let himself stretch out on the grass. He had evaded death once again, despite the overwhelming pain in his side.

It felt good.

A shadow fell over his prone form as Queen stepped up to him. He offered her his classic Thieves' smirk. She didn't seem enamored by the gesture if her eye roll was anything to go by. She moved to sit down next to his head. Joker looked around and it seemed everyone for the moment had reached some kind of silent consensus that a break was in order. No doubt the rough battle fueled that decision. Everyone deserved it and Joker was 100 percent happy with this plan. He could use the break, he closed his eyes and just relaxed. Happy that life and death were no longer on a knife's edge.

"You hurt your side again didn't you?" Queen asked before she shifted into the grass to lay down next to him.

Joker didn't know if he wanted to answer that question, but truth mattered in a relationship. "You should see the other guy."

"I was there, remember?" Queen playfully shot back.

"Then you would have had to see how much of a badass I am. I stood toe to toe with that monster and I'm still standing." Joker put his arm over his eyes as he spoke.

"Are you trying to impress me?" Queen questioned.

"Maybe, is it working? I gotta look good for you." Joker shifted slightly and peeked one eye open to look at her.

Queen let out a light laugh, it was refreshing sound. Joker could listen to that sound over and over and never grow tired of it. He didn't know if it was the fact he had once again stared death in the face and walked away laughing. It could have also been that at that particular moment he was feeling something more, he could have sworn he fell deeper in love with Queen. His life was chaos, but she was grounding. He had briefly felt something like this when he was given Rise's memories and it had been directed at Yu. This kind of bond wasn't just something that happens overnight, but then again a year ago felt almost like a lifetime ago. A sudden urge to kiss her overtook him, his side, be damned.

Joker slowly got up, once again ignoring the ache in his side. He had already hurt it good, what else could he possibly do to injure himself more. He let out a sharp breath of pain before he was finally up again. Queen scrambled to sit up; no doubt to try and help him. Joker caught the concerned look in her eyes that was barely concealed by her mask. She was in his grasp. Kissing someone in public, even someone he deeply felt a connection with was not something Ren would ever do. Ren was modest, quiet, and reserved. The thing was, he wasn't Ren. He was Joker. Joker was brash, bold, and maybe a bit cocky. Someone ready to grab destiny by the horns and ride it to adventure. Joker leaned in and pressed his lips against his Queen's.

The fact Queen returned the simple kiss meant Joker's bold gambit had paid off. She could have just slapped him. A fate he would have accepted for a stolen kiss from his fair maiden. The kiss didn't last long before they pulled away. Queen's face held a hint of red to her cheeks making her look all the more alluring. His teenage mind came up with all sorts of things he suddenly felt the urge to do with her, but Joker was a debonair rogue, not a perverted teenager. A kiss was as far as he'd take this for now. Later was another story. A twinge in his side reminded him later would probably not be for a while.

"What was that for?" Queen asked a spark of curiosity in her voice.

"Because you're special to me," Joker replied smoothly.

A smile tugged at Queen's lips, as her eyes drew him in. Joker returned her smile with a smirk of his own. Did she know just by being here with him that it made everything he had endured that day all the more worth it? Sure there was the mortal karma that came with taking down Japan's most corrupt politician but even without all that accolade that came with that; just seeing Queen smile at him like that made it worth every second. Maybe he was just a lovesick puppy but at that moment he didn't care.

"Loki!" A voice called drawing Joker from his Queen induced stupor. "Call of Chaos!"

Joker sharply turned in the direction of Crow. Loki ghosted next to him and gave him the most 'Are you serious' look he had ever seen on a persona. Crow paused looking at the Persona before it rolled its eyes and faded away. Joker got to his feet, quickly helped by Queen at his side before heading towards Crow. He wasn't the only one. Naoto, Kanji, and Rise also were making their way towards him.

"I lost that power." Crow sounded more relieved than disappointed.

"Makes sense." Joker shrugged.

"That Persona, it wasn't Loki." Naoto was quick to point out.

"Yes it is, it's just the real Loki. The one before was…" Crow looked towards Joker looking for answers about what they did during their connection.

"A shadow. Crow gave the shadow a thrashing and got the real Loki from it." Joker put bluntly not having a more eloquent way to put it.

"Yes, that." Crow nodded.

"So you're fine then?" Kanji carefully asked.

"I believe so. That part of Loki is gone, I just have this new Persona version now." Crow seemed almost proud as he spoke. Joker would give him that, that other Loki seemed nasty.

"That's great!" Rise smiled.

"How is the side, Joker?" Naoto asked.

"He re-injured it," Queen answered before Joker could get a word out.

"I see we should get the both of you back and have someone properly look you two over." Naoto's eyes shifted from Joker to Crow.

"I suppose." Crow seemed to understand arguing with people that cared about you was just a pointless endeavor.

"Everyone let's get a move on! We're all tired, but we shouldn't relax too long in front of the Palace. Once we get out of here we can rest properly in our homes." Queen called everyone.

There was a groan but slowly everyone got up. Crow took out his phone already routing their way back to the car almost a mile away. It wouldn't be the most relaxing hike but the promise of just going home and collapsing on his bed drove Joker's feet. He mustered up what energy he had left and slowly headed towards the exit.

* * *

Well, there is the Shido fight. The next chapter I have to do some major edits to so I'll probably be a bit delayed in getting it out. 2-3 days is my time frame to have it finished up. As always a review would be nice. Hope you all have a good day.


	31. Chapter 30

December 6th Tuesday

Crow stared up at the 'pleasure dome.' The phallic tower cast an ominous shadow over the current group. He hated this place the most out of the 60 or so palaces he had entered as his father's attack dog. The fact he was standing here right now preparing to enter it once again; put him on edge. The adults were exhausted from the fight with his father the other day. Crow didn't blame them, he would have liked nothing more than to curl up in a warm bed with some heavy painkillers and sleep both his fatigue and pain away. His shoulder wasn't any better after all.

However, this was more important than any of that. If Shido required justice than the man known as Hirokazu Temko needed it just as much. Crow would forgo his comfort to make sure this depravity of a man got the justice he so desperately had earned. Gripping his laser saber, Crow looked towards the adults as they got ready. Yu, Naoto, Rise, Chie, and Kanji were all getting ready not more than a foot from him.

The other thieves had no clue what the adults and Crow were doing. They didn't need to know, they didn't need to see the sick stuff that the outside of the tower shielded them from currently. Crow knew and had heard the screams. He didn't wish that fate of exploring this tower of pornography on anyone. Not that Crow had a choice now, Yu and the other adults wouldn't let this one go either. Crow felt almost sorry for them but appreciated the help none the less.

A calling card had been sent to Hirokazu's e-mail this morning to a secret account the detective prince knew he would check. Hirokazu kept many things about himself private so that e-mail was the prime way of contacting him. The tension that hung in the air around the tower was enough of a reason to know that the e-mail had worked. Hirokazu was aware his treasure could be taken.

It might have been risky to send a calling card before everyone had a chance to infiltrate the palace but Crow already knew his way around. All of the doors were unlocked for him and he had access to Temko's inter-chamber at the top of the tower. Even if Yu and his group were adults, he wished to conceal at least some of the utter immorality and sickness this seemingly benign tower contained within its walls.

"Crow, are you alright?" The voice of Naoto drew Crow out of his introspecting.

"Yeah, I'm quite fine." The boy detective announced to his sister, even if his statement was a lie.

Naoto's lips pressed into a thin line as she gave him a look. "You're a little pale in the face, are you sure you don't need some more painkillers?"

Naoto was sharp, Crow knew that. The thing was, it wasn't the injury that was making him feel uneasy. It was the memories of what the tower held. Sure his shoulder held a small explosion of pain every time he remotely tried to move it, but that was physical pain. That pain wasn't a problem. That pain he could ignore if he tried hard enough. The memories were a different story altogether. Taking a deep breath, he banished the recollections to the back of his mind as his eyes settled on Naoto.

"I'll live," Crow informed Naoto with a wave of his good arm before he looked to the collection of adults. "Are you all ready to enter this palace?"

"I think we are." Yu cast one final look around his group looking for any dissidence but finding none. "Crow you're on point, I'll follow your lead."

"Good, follow me. Princess I'd suggest not scanning this place. I already know the layout." Crow turned and headed towards the entrance of the tower.

One deep breath was all the comfort the boy would give himself to steel his resolve. Crow put away his saber in favor of his actual pistol. One thing he realized coming to the cognitive world with an actual gun with actual bullets, is that it worked more like Naoto's gun than the thieves' weapons. Something about having an honest weapon rather than manufactured fake meant it also had the same infinite ammo property that Naoto's had but seemed to have a slight decrease in power.

Leveling his weapon off against a large shadow that mulled outside of the tower, Crow opened fire. A roar of aggression echoed in the air only half a second later. The shadow pulled its Tommy gun-like weapon against the group but Crow was far too fast and far stronger than this shadow. Switching the gun for his saber, Crow ducked the spray of bullets from the shadow. Closing the distance in the blink of an eye, he pulled up, slashing his saber through the middle of the shadow. A groan was heard as the shadow dissolved behind him. Crow flicked his saber just as the adults reached the base of the stairs.

"Steel yourselves for what is to come." With that last warning, Crow turned and headed into the entrance of the pleasure dome.

* * *

The sound of pencil scratching against paper was the only noise that filled the small room. It was a soft noise and easily something that quickly became white noise. Ren was slowly beginning to enjoy the noise as it reminded him of the woman that made it. Ren cast a lazy glance towards Makoto as she sat at her desk. At the moment Ren was currently in his girlfriend's room wasting time until the art show that was going to start at 7. Makoto had invited him over to just hang out that afternoon. Sae was getting an influx of material from Naoto's investigation and would be working late in the next few days. Makoto saw that as an opportunity to smuggle her boyfriend into her shared apartment, which Ren was more than happy to oblige. He enjoyed spending as much time as he could with Makoto even if it was resting on her bed well she studied. Ren wasn't the type that needed to fill a meeting up with empty words, just being around someone he cared about was perfectly fine with him.

There was the sound of the pencil hitting the desk that was quickly followed by the gentle sound of Makoto closing her laptop. Ren watched his girlfriend stretch her shoulders before she slowly spun in her computer chair to glance at Ren who was laying on her bed. Ren offered her a welcoming smile. She seemed amused by him before she leaned forward and without a word pulled off his glasses. The gesture was more symbolic than anything else. She wanted to see the true Ren, not the one that hid behind those black glasses. Maybe one day Ren would retire his glasses and let everyone see the man behind them. But for now, that person was reserved only for Makoto and her alone.

"Better." Makoto folded up his glasses and placed them on the desk next to her homework.

"I'm going to need those back later," Ren explained.

"You can have them back before you leave." Makoto chided softly.

Makoto got up from her chair and joined him on the bed. She moved carefully as to not hurt his injured side as she snuggled up next to him. It was then that Ren's girlfriend rested her head against his chest as her arm became draped across his torso. Ren was perfectly fine with this arrangement and wrapped his arm around her as they simply cuddled. Again there was no need for words. The hardened battle from yesterday and the renewed ache in his side was more than reason enough for him to just enjoy resting with one of the people he cared the most about in this world. Makoto seemed to follow similar logic and let the peaceful moment just wash between the two of them.

Still, Ren had to wonder if it was over. Something about it all seemed to indicate there was more to all of this. It was a step in the right direction but was taking down Shido all that was needed to stop the ruin that was supposedly coming? If Shido wasn't the end game then what or who was? It was questions like this that Ren tried to keep himself from thinking about. If he didn't, he would quickly fall down a rabbit hole that made him lose sleep. Luckily there was the best distraction currently curled up against him and Ren banished the thoughts from his mind as he focused on the girl in his arms.

The silence along with the comforting feeling quickly put Ren in a calming sleepy state. His body, after all, was still exhausted from the battle the day before. Never had he got his spiritual power that low before but there hadn't been any other choice. His eyelids started to feel heavy but he was forced to remember that he had other obligations tonight. Yusuke was the last of his friends he had yet to obtain a true bond with and as much as he wanted nothing more than to snuggle with his girlfriend in bliss, Yusuke needed him too. Ah, the problems with being a leader. Maybe he should have forgone coming over to see Makoto, but as he glanced at the woman in his arms he knew he had made the right choice.

Shifting slightly and ignoring the blaze of pain that sprung up in his side, Ren reached for his phone. It was 5:12, which meant he had about an hour before he should be leaving Makoto's place to head to the show. The art show was about a 20-minute walk and because of its proximity, Ren had agreed to come over. He still wanted to arrive a little early to meet up with Yusuke so leaving in an hour would hopefully give him plenty of time. Ren set a quick alarm on his phone before he settled down ready to make the most of the hour he had.

"So you got an hour." Makoto's voice drifted through Ren's sleepy state.

"Yeah." Ren yawned unable to fight this sleepiness much longer.

"You're heading out to that art exhibit for Yusuke aren't you?" Makoto inquired.

Ren forced himself to open his eyes and glance up at the soft light that illuminated Makoto's room so he wouldn't suddenly fall asleep. "It should hopefully be my last true bond."

"Too bad you couldn't get it before the Shido battle." Makoto yawned proving he wasn't the only one getting sleepy in their current atmosphere.

"Yusuke scheduled this with me weeks ago, apparently he's putting the piece he has been working on these last couple months up there for an art competition," Ren explained once again closing his eyes.

"Hmmm." Makoto hummed as she seemed to snuggle closer to him.

Their conversation lapsed there. Ren felt himself drift off as unconsciousness overtook his body. At that moment everything was perfect in Ren's world. The stress of what had happened yesterday was a far lost memory. If he could of Ren would have stayed like this for a few more hours. The hour seemed to come and go in the blink of an eye and soon the alarm stirred Ren awake. Sighing to himself, he glared down at his phone that now read 6:13. Makoto moved from his chest before she sat up and offered him a lazy smirk.

"I suppose it's time for you to go." Makoto stretched before she yawned again.

Ren glanced up at his girlfriend before he shifted and threw his arms around her and pulled her back onto the bed with him. Makoto let out a small squeak of surprise, a magical melody to Ren's ears. His side ached from the effort but Ren chose to ignore it. Makoto landed on top of his chest as her crimson eyes flashed at him with a look of surprise. Ren offered her a debonair smirk, the kind of smirk that belonged more to Joker than Ren. Makoto seemed to accept his smirk and offered him a kiss in return. Ren was eager to accept her gesture, as all previous lingering fatigue faded as their lips connected. The kiss didn't last long but it was more than enough for Ren to crave more. Makoto freed herself from her boyfriend's grasp and stood up.

"Now it's time for you to go," Makoto advised as she offered him a hand to get up.

"It's almost like you want me to leave." Ren pouted as he accepted his girlfriend's help.

Makoto gave him an innocent look. "I don't, but if you stay I can't promise I can behave myself any more around you."

Ren felt electricity run up and down his body at his girlfriend's statement. He suddenly felt thirsty for her, but as he looked at her she seemed to shrug off the comment. Makoto turned away from him and retrieved his glasses from her desk and handed them to him. Ren accepted his glasses, putting them on but was unable to keep that hungry look off his face. Makoto only smirked at him before giving him a light shove towards her door.

"Some other time then?" Makoto teased.

"You're so cruel." Ren pouted trying to keep his hormones in check.

"Than do something about your side, but for now I guess it'll just have to be an I.O.U?" Makoto beamed at him a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"…Yusuke doesn't need me." Ren suddenly announced.

Makoto chuckled. "Go be a leader Ren and get your last true bond. Come on, I'll walk you down."

Ren reluctantly got ready to leave, as much as his teenage hormones begged him to stay. He knew Makoto would insist, as much as they both wanted to stay together. Getting a true bond with the last of the Phantom Thieves was an important mission that only he could do. There was still uncertainty lingering in the future and everyone needed to be ready. Makoto escorted him down to the street and after another quick kiss, Ren headed out. As he walked away he could feel Makoto's gaze on his back. It took more willpower than Ren was expecting to keep walking, but he did anyway.

The art exhibit was a swift walk and while it was 6:30 at night, the Tokyo streets were still very much alive. Ren slipped into the crowds pulling up the hood on his hoodie as he made his way towards his destination. The art show was at a local gallery Yusuke had known well. It was one of those hole-in-the-wall places that only the artsy crowd knew about, as Ren would have easily overlooked the place if he didn't have a friend like Yusuke. As he approached the building, he noticed a small crowd was gathered outside. There was a good turnout for the event, something that had to be good for Yusuke. After sending his artist friend a quick text that he arrived Ren quickly found Yusuke in the crowd. Yusuke looked a bit nervous and he also looked a bit flushed.

"Did you eat this morning?" Was the first thing Ren had to ask.

"I can assure you I did eat this morning, but I have to admit I've been nervous about tonight's gala," Yusuke admitted. "Also the struggle we endured the other day does appear to have me a tad fatigued."

"Well, I'm sure you'll show Kawanabe-san your belief in art." Ren offered.

"I do believe that as well. Looks like they are letting people in, shall we go see my improved piece?" There was a slight excitement to Yusuke's voice, making Ren realize he had made the right call in coming tonight.

"Yeah, let's head inside." Ren slid his hands into his pockets as he nodded.

It took a few minutes as they waited in line to get into the venue before they finally managed to get through the doors. All around them there was art aligning all of the walls. Most of it looked good to Ren's fairly amateur eyes, but Yusuke was the real expert. Ren glanced towards Yusuke as he examined several pieces before they seemed to continue. Ren just casually followed after his friend occasionally hearing him mutter something under his breath about a particular piece. After a while, Ren caught something a bit more familiar. Ren nudged Yusuke pointing to the painting that sat against a far wall.

"Ah, there it is." Yusuke seemed relieved as they approached the painting.

The once dark painting had been artfully remastered into a piece that played off both the white and black color spectrums. While the previous iteration had been well painted, this new one had an eye-catching appeal that drew even Ren's amateur eye towards it. It was beauty upon canvas and Ren couldn't be prouder of Yusuke for making such a piece. As Ren approached he noticed that the picture was hanging up among a winner circle of paintings. Several people were gathered around it and only as they got close did both men realize that it had won the competition. They both stood there a minute in a bit of shock and awe before Ren glanced at Yusuke.

"I still have much to learn, but I finally painted something that I can be satisfied with. Yes. This is the true heart of humanity. The title is "Desire and Hope." What do you think?" Yusuke asked looking in Ren's direction.

"It turned out well," Ren replied as he adjusted his glasses.

"I added aspects that were previously lacking. This light… It is all of you… The title lists hope, but in my mind, it's a much more concrete thing. I can't believe I didn't realize that until now…" Yusuke explained his eyes fixed upon the painting.

"Hmmm…" A new voice drew Ren's attention as Kawanabe stepped up to the painting to admire it.

Ren saw Yusuke tense slightly as the man approached. Kawanabe was a true art critic understanding nuance and form in ways Ren didn't think he'd be able to. He had become Yusuke's harshest critic and yet the old man was also someone Yusuke needed to prove something to. Ren glanced between the two wondering what was going to happen now. Yusuke had proved himself as an artist by taking the top spot had he not?

"You…"Yusuke called to the man before them.

"…It's a good painting." Kawanabe announced and that was the most praise he had seen be lavished upon Yusuke.

"Huh?" Yusuke seemed shocked at the praise.

"It's not trying to be eccentric for the sake of being eccentric like the last time. To think the same painting can change this much…" Kawanabe put his arms behind his back before he turned and stepped up to Yusuke. "So this is the answer you've come up with?"

"… It is." Yusuke was trying to keep his voice firm and confident but to Ren's ear, he could hear a bit of anxiety echo in Yusuke's words.

Kawanabe nodded in an almost understanding way. "Desire and Hope… I see. Beauty and ugliness… Humans are creatures that possess both. It seems you understand that." There was wisdom that echoed in Kawanabe's words.

"What are you playing at?" Yusuke asked guardedly.

That's when it all came together for Ren, he understood what the older man had been doing. Yusuke himself hadn't realized it. Maybe his friend was too close to the problem to see, or perhaps this was something only an outsider looking in could realize. Ren lightly chuckled to himself internally. Maybe Kawanabe wasn't as bad of a guy as he seemed to be.

"You provoked Yusuke on purpose, didn't you?" Ren proclaimed gesturing to the older man.

A knowing nod came from the older man. "I apologize. Although my intent was to encourage you, it was rather crude." Kawanabe shook his head as if he was upset at his past actions. "Still, I believe that this ploy needed to be done in order to ignite your competitive spirit."

"But… Why would you do that? What's your objective?" Yusuke's voice was gentler as he started to put the pieces together himself.

"I wanted to do something for you as another person who is free from Madarame's chains. That's all." Kawanabe explained but there was a hint of determination that echoed in his words. This was a man that had been wounded by Madarame's machinations in the past.

"Huh?" Yusuke gasped his eyes going slightly wide.

"Madarame held a grudge against me for supposedly stealing his customers from him. To start, I couldn't get anyone to rent me spaces for exhibits… He caused me no end of hardships." Kawanabe explained as his gaze lingered away from Yusuke and drifted off to a space that no one occupied. Ren had to wonder besides his students how many more people had been affected by Madarame in the art world as there seemed to be no end to his list of victims.

"So that's why…" Yusuke's shoulders slouched slightly as he seemed to understand something personal about Kawanabe.

"Yes…. The heart of a man is painted with desire, even if it's coated entirely in black at times." Wise words echoed from Kawanabe before he turned and looked to Yusuke. "However, it seems you have the strength to not look away from it and chose to stand against it. If only he had your strength…"

"You mean Madarame?" Ren interjected shifting slightly as he stood next to his friend.

Kawanabe nodded. "…. Madarame and I go back a long way. First, as classmates, then as teachers at the same art school. He used to have a noble spirit. Said he wanted to aim for the top of the art world one day."

"…." There was a pained look that appeared in Yusuke's eyes as his gaze fell to the floor. Ren could only believe he was once again comparing himself to Madarame, his own personal demon that he desperately wanted to get away from. Ren hoped one day Yusuke would be able to move on and forget about his old sensei, but that was the kind of wound that took years to heal.

"… but in the end, even the art world has its share of politics… Those who are cunning win. Our hearts were stained black in that manner. But the human heart is a strange thing. It can't completely separate black from white. I was shocked when I heard that he took you in. He never liked children, you see." Kawanabe seemed to have a knowledge of Madarame that no one else did.

"Oh?" Yusuke's attention snapped back to the older man.

"This happened just before we cut all ties from each other, but I got a call from him. He was panicking that the nearby clinics were closed and that his kid had a fever." Kawanabe gave Yusuke an intense look as Ren realized for the first time, maybe there was something more to Madarame and Yusuke's relationship then there previously appeared to be.

"Sensei…" There was an airiness to Yusuke's words as if he was recalling a far distant memory.

Ren pulled his hands from his pockets and reached out and put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "He was a good man deep down…" Ren advised calmly.

Yusuke let out a small hum of amusement. "… Yeah..."

"I don't want any more losers like me or misguided winners like him being born from this world. That's why I started this foundation. So how about it? Would you like our support?" Kawanabe offered to extend his hand to Yusuke before he chuckled. "Without the overbearing marketing production of course."

"It's a truly kind offer… Thank you for your generosity." Yusuke bowed. "… However, I must respectfully decline."

"Huh. Whats makes you say that?" There was truly a surprised tone that reflected in Kawanabe's words.

"I am not Madarame." Yusuke boldly declared. "I won't be stained by desire. After all, I can see hope. If I am lost, they will extend their hands. If I am wrong, they will chastise me. As long as I have my rays of hope to guide me, I will be fine."

Ren understood what he was talking about, probably way better than Kawanabe did. Yusuke was a Phantom Thief and had forged a bond with him and the rest of the group. They wouldn't let him falter. They wouldn't let his heart corrupt like his teachers had. They were his friends and they were all going to keep each other on the right path. Just like Yu and his friends did. Ren had to smirk at the poetic nature of it all.

"… Hah! Madarame really did have a good eye." Kawanabe gave a warm chuckle that filled the air around him with warmth before he nodded to both of them and excused himself.

Yusuke watched him go before looking back at Ren. "What a strange man…"

"You're stranger, Yusuke," Ren replied in a good-natured tone as he slipped his hands back into his pockets.

"For declining his offer? It is a tad wasteful of me to decline." Yusuke shifted folding his arms across his chest. "Still, I believe it's for the best. I feel contradictory, but that's the human heart, correct?" Yusuke sighed. "… Interesting. That's exactly what I should be painting. It must have been troublesome dealing with me. But for some reason, I knew that you wouldn't abandon me until everything was said and done. Thank you, Ren."

Ren had to chuckle to himself about how he almost didn't show up, but again he had made the correct decision to come. Yusuke needed him here more than Ren needed to remain with Makoto. It was his duty as a leader to make sure all of his friends were taken care of. As much as this had been an experience for Yusuke it reminded Ren about his responsibilities as a leader and made him renew his commitment. He'd be there for all of them, as much as he could, whenever he could. Ren smiled at Yusuke as he felt a strong bond forming with the artist.

"The Persona within me has awakened to a new power." Yusuke put a hand to his chest before he fixed Ren with a firm glance. "Now that I'm out of my slump, I need to make up for the time I wasn't able to paint! … I reiterate my promise to you. I'll extend my assistance to you, should you ever stumble."

Ren nodded.

"Now then, shall we go? In order for me to learn more about the heart, we need to work hard in our thief business." Yusuke turned and walked out.

Ren shook his head and moved to catch up to him. There was still much thief business to do and Yusuke's enthusiasm about it was refreshing. There were still all those palaces left out there that Goro knew about and Ren was finding it hard to justify leaving them be and letting the justice of Japan deal with them. Ren was already starting to make plans to tackle them once he got back from his trip in a few days.

"Come on Yusuke, let's go get something to eat. I'll treat you." Ren looked towards his friend.

"Really? I've been craving LeBlanc Curry for the past two weeks." Yusuke exclaimed his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Really? Curry? I can take you out somewhere." Ren insisted.

"No, I wish to have curry prepared by you so I may gaze upon Sayuri and feel the warmth of a home-cooked meal," Yusuke explained as they stepped out of the gallery and into the Tokyo streets.

"Alright." Ren chuckled suddenly understanding the aesthetic Yusuke was going for.

It would be pretty tight getting Yusuke over to LeBlanc, having curry cooked, and enough time to eat before the last train of the night. It was a challenge Ren was willing to tackle on account of Yusuke's first-place victory. Yusuke deserved at the very least that much.

* * *

The monster that Hirokazu Temko had been faded away to reveal a slick businessman of North Korean and Japanese descent. The adults lowered their weapons as the sniveling man looked up at those that had defeated him. By Crow's side, Loki loomed staring down at the man with apathy that Crow himself didn't share. Yu and his group had seen it all, and the fight had been nothing but a mix of things both disgusting and heartbreaking. Temko was an icon of human immorality and sexual desires and the fight had that point hammered hard into everyone.

This room smelled of blood, sex, and human suffering with the author of it all was currently crawling back from Crow and the adults. A flash of fear in his eyes did nothing to calm Crow's already rising righteous anger. Something dark was stirring in him, something he nowadays tried to turn away from. This feeling wasn't spawned from Loki, but the darkness and madness that dwelled from all his past actions. Akechi had been a villain and Temko had awakened the beast within him.

Akechi took a step forward, his jaw squared as he looked down at the pathetic excuse that was this supposed human. The darkness surged as he raised his gun towards the golden-eyed shadow. This was what justice was all about right? Getting even for past events? This man deserved nothing, if Akechi was stained black, then his guy was a black hole. The darkest black imaginable. Akechi's finger fell to the trigger of his firearm.

"Please… have mercy!" Temko threw up his hands. "I'll stop this, I'll break it all down!"

"You are far past the path of mercy." Akechi's words held a deadly connotation as he walked closer to the prone man.

"I know, I'll repent! Please, let me try to right my wrongs!" Temko pleaded as he prostrated himself before Akechi.

"No. You are the scum of this earth." Akechi announced as his finger tightened around the trigger.

Akechi's clawed hand depressed the trigger and a shot rang out. Before it could hit a green shield appeared around the world's worst human being shielding him from the bullet. Akechi let out a growl of frustration as his darkly masked form swung around to face Naoto, the one who had shielded Temko. Did his sister wish to stand in the way of justice?!

"Why!?" Akechi snarled as his hand twitched. Akechi refused to remove his gun from the deplorable man's direction.

Akechi expected to find anger, but instead, he found sorrow. The look Naoto gave him was that of pity which only caused rage to boil in the boy. Didn't Naoto realize this man before them was beyond pity?! He deserved nothing and even the oxygen he breathed was a waste. This man deserved death, a slow painful one that would make him beg for the sweet release death brought.

"Because I won't let you walk in darkness any more Goro-Kun," Naoto spoke gently.

The words tore through Akechi as if he had taken a full magazine from a machine gun. Darkness? His mind reeled at the meaning in her words as his transfixed righteous fury slowly started to wane. Akechi put a hand to his face only to notice the metal gauntlet his hand had become encased in and the thick metal helmet he now wore. It took the period of just a blink for Akechi to realize he was no longer Crow, but the black mask. When had this happened? Akechi had perfect control over his transformation. How could this happen? All the fury he had felt now melted in a pool of confusion and regret.

He had lost control and almost killed again.

Akechi collapsed to his knees as the black mask faded back into the white and red attire of Crow. His breaths came out staggered ever so slightly as he tried to get a grip on all the thoughts and feelings that were assaulting his mind at the moment. Shaking his head, he regained his focus only to see Naoto kneeling in front of him. The pity in her eyes was for him, not Temko. Naoto was worried about him. He turned away from her, ashamed with himself once again.

Naoto reached forward pulling him into a hug. A hug he didn't deserve but welcomed none the less.

Something about the contact made everything seem to break for him. He didn't want to be the person he had become mere moments ago, he wanted to be someone that deserved this affection. He wanted love, and he had almost thrown it all away for what? Temko? That man had almost robbed Crow of his humanity because of his depravity.

"I'm sorry…" Crow's voice was weak as he tried to suppress the feelings that kept trying to overwhelm him.

"Shh," Naoto whispered gently to him. "I won't let you do it. I won't let you go down that dark path again."

"I'm pathetic… I'm not worthy… Why do you care so much?!" Crow squeaked as his voice cracked under the emotional weight of the moment.

Naoto pulled back and offered the troubled boy a small smile. "Because we are a family."

The answer was so simple, but to Crow, it meant everything to him.

Naoto slowly rose to her feet reaching down to help Crow to his own feet. "Come on, we still have a villain to deal with little brother."

Crow got to his feet, as the rest of Naoto's crew stepped up. None of them had judging looks or even seemed to remotely be upset by what had happened. They accepted it. Crow took a deep breath, rubbing away the tears that had come to cloud in his vision. It was at that moment; Crow swore to himself that he'd never let that darkness retake control again. He was better than that. But for now, Naoto was right; they had a villain to deal with.

Crow straightened himself up and glanced in the direction of Hirokazu Temko. Hirokazu squeaked with concern as he continued his scuttling backward. He backed up until he hit a large marble statue of a naked woman that served as the palace's treasure. There was nowhere for the vile man to retreat to because Crow and the investigation team stood between him and the exit. It was Naoto's confident nod that seemed to lead the boy to believe that it was up to him to finish this. One last deep breath was sucked into the boy's chest before Crow searched into his sea of souls.

"Loki!" Crow called out, as the persona appeared at his side. Temko flinched as the persona appeared, not that Crow cared. "Take the statue!"

Loki ignored Temko as he reached out and picked up the large statue with no issue. He hefted what had to be a ton of marble over his shoulder and returned to Crow's side. At the removal of the treasure, a large shock wave echoed across the palace. Everyone was staggered for a moment as it became clear they needed to leave. Crow stepped up to Temko, he had one final thing to say to this scum of the earth.

"You will repent by bringing down your whole operation from the inside out. You will topple your empire and give all the money you made from this to your victims. Then you will turn yourself in and help bring down anyone else in this twisted scheme of yours." Crow instructed.

Temko bowed his head low. "Y-y-yes I-I will. I-I-I promise."

"Good. Let's go, everyone." Crow turned and started to head out. He was done with this palace and Hirokazu Temko.

* * *

This chapter took longer then I thought. I've been sick and my family has been sick. The problem was this chapter needed a major overhaul. The Akechi parts of this chapter were added just a few days ago to continue to round out his redemption arc, and the Makoto/Ren part was overhauled as well. I think they turned out well. Let me know.


	32. Chapter 31

**December 7th Wednesday**

* * *

The Shido fight, the Temko fight, then today had been busy as well. The investigation team just hadn't gotten a break in a few days, and it was starting to wear everyone down. Not that they didn't take it on the chin like the adults they were but still, even Yu was starting to be worn down. Luckily the next few days looked clear as they would be heading to Inaba for a while. Something that made all the struggle they had done for the last few days very much worth it. They'd be leaving early tomorrow. To avoid confusion, Sojiro had authorized the teen to spend the night at Rise's place, he'd be swing by with Futaba and Morgana and the teen's bags later after he closed the shop. Ren was coming over sooner with Ryuji.

This morning had been filled with getting Chie back to Inaba after she had delayed her departure by one day to help out with Temko. She would have stayed another day but the pressure to get back forced her to leave that morning. Yu and Naoto had brought her to the airport before they both heading back into Tokyo and with Goro and got him checked out by the doctor this time for good.

Yu glanced at his watch after he finished a nice stretch. It was around the time Ryuji would be getting off school and he should be expecting them any moment. The computer in front of him displayed his current report. He had just finished editing it and it felt good to be up to date on everything. His eyes flickered to his partner. Naoto had finished a while ago and was currently working on the false report she always gave to Sae. Behind her slept Akechi on the office couch, he had been helping them between the painkiller induced comas.

The kid had torn a major tendon in his shoulder because of his father. He would be needing surgery but until Shido's change of heart was public knowledge and most of his goons had been taken down, it was safer for Akechi to lay as low as possible. There were more than a few in Shido's inner cycle that wanted the detective prince dead, hopefully, their hands were currently tied by Shido himself. News broke yesterday that Shido was currently in the hospital. News claimed it was a bad flu, no one in the group believed that. Some of the evidence Akechi had stolen from Shido had already been transferred to Sae Niijima, but she was simply guarding it. They didn't want to move too fast on this and have any rats escaping the ship, so to speak. With great caution, Sae was building the case quietly, with some pretty damning evidence against everyone in Shido's inner cycle.

Once the trap was sprung and people were brought in, was the day Akechi would turn himself in. Not a moment before, they needed all the pegs to fall into place at once. So that meant Akechi would continue to be hanging around them collating evidence against himself and Shido's organization. He was going to prove to be a key witness against everyone and was quickly becoming a linchpin in the case. No doubt his cooperation would earn him leniency in his sentence but Yu knew deep down that wasn't why he was doing this. He just honestly wanted to atone for his sins.

Yu glanced rose to his feet and stretched again, picking up the coffee cup that had laid empty by his computer for hours. "You need anything?" He asked his partner.

Naoto rolled her shoulders before she glanced up at him. "I don't think so. Is your report done?"

"It's in your inbox, already been proofed." Yu picked up Naoto's empty cup.

"Alright. I got about an hour's worth left. You're heading out with Ren-Kun this afternoon correct?" Naoto inquired.

"Yeah, Kanji is coming with us and Goro if he is up to it," Yu informed his partner looking towards the sleeping teenage detective.

"Boys night out?" Naoto quickly picked up.

Yu smiled back at her. "Something like that."

The truth was they are all headed out to try and figure out a way to make Ryuji more charming. Ren was determined to make Ryuji appealing enough to date Ann. Yu saw no problem with this and found it to be an interesting challenge. He had helped to get Yosuke and Yukiko together, surely getting two teenagers would be easier than that. Heck, he had even help Kanji find the strength to ask Naoto out, this would be a piece of cake. Also, Kanji and Ryuji seemed fairly similar as far as personalities went, Kanji would be a good base of how to approach Ryuji. Goro was coming with him to get him out of the condo and hopefully provide some insight into their little quest.

"That statement seems very open-ended, Narukami." Naoto fixed him with a suspicious look.

Okay, maybe there was a double purpose to this all. The fact Yu wanted to hit the town to look for a ring for Rise and talk with Kanji away from Naoto. He was having some serious cold feet about proposing to Naoto. It wasn't that he didn't love her. He had loved her almost since the day he met her to various degrees. It was the fact the big guy was honestly worried about rejection. A rather absurd notion from Yu's perspective. The new plan Yu was working on was to have both of them propose at the same time. Rise did say she wanted a ring and proper proposal, why not do it at the same time?

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Shirogane" Yu stated dryly before he stepped up to the couch and nudged Goro.

Yu could feel Naoto's gaze on his back, she knew something was up. Yu's best play would be to just ignore the subject. Luckily Akechi would be a good distraction. Goro instantly sprang up almost as if he was expecting some unseen threat to be upon him. A hiss of pain echoed from the boy as the sudden start had no doubt caused his shoulder to uncomfortably shift. The squeak of Naoto's computer chair behind him signaled she had shifted to look in Goro's direction. She had become ferociously protective of the teenager. That probably had something to do with the boy's past, but because of her attachment to the boy, the effect was starting to wear off onto Kanji. Not that Yu was judging, it was just interesting to see Naoto so protective. Yu saw it as a window into how she'd probably end up being as a mother.

Akechi blinked as he looked around. It took a second before his mind seemed to realize where he was and that he was safe before he cast a glance to Naoto. He seemed to confirm something with her before he reached over to the small table that was next to the couch. From the small table pulled his Teddie glasses from them and put them on. Yu waited a second before Goro turned his gaze to him. He looked a bit bleary-eyed, but that was kind of to be expected. Those painkillers knocked him out and he'd have to use his lesser ones if he was going with them.

"You want to come with us?" Yu asked.

Goro yawned and nodded at the same time. "Yeah, I'll go get ready."

Yu helped the younger man to his feet before they both departed the office. Akechi quickly veered off to a side hallway as Yu headed for the kitchen to put the coffee cups away. Five minutes later after the dishes in the dishwasher were put away and the coffee cups added to the said dishwasher, Yu returned to the living room. The rich sound of Rise's guitar filtered out of the open door from her miniature recording studio. If she had all the doors closed there would be no noise coming from the room but the soft music was a welcome atmospheric enhancer. Yu recognized the melody, it was one she had been battling to find the right words for these past four months.

Kanji was sitting on one of the couches in the living room. Around him were five small knitted creatures as he worked on the sixth. The small knitted animals were all arranged around him as if they were eagerly waiting for Kanji to finish his next creation. It was a cute little scene, befitting of the man Yu considered one of his best friends. Yu walked up to Kanji. It took a second for Kanji to realize Yu was standing there.

"What's up?" Kanji asked.

"Ren and Ryuji should be here soon, are you okay to head out?" Yu asked as he picked up one of Kanji's creations to admire it.

"I think so." Kanji had a blank look on his face as he was no doubt going over everything in his head before he nodded. "Yeah, I should be good."

Yu placed the small critter down. "Alright, I'm going to go check on Rise. Goro is getting ready and we should be ready to leave as soon as they get here."

"Cool," Kanji replied before he returned to his small knitted creature.

Yu moved away from the living room to head to Rise's studio. As he stepped into the room, the music from the guitar slightly elevated in volume as the sound was much more condensed in the room. Rise didn't seem to notice him right away. She had her eyes closed as her fingers numbly worked their way across the string instrument. She looked lost in the rhythm, a familiar sight for those who knew Rise personally. Rise sat on her favorite stool in the room, a small elevated writing platform sat to her left. As she paused in her music she turned to the platform and wrote something down. It only then did she notice Yu standing next to the doorway.

"Hey." Rise smiled.

"Still thinking about lyrics?" Yu stepped further into the room.

"Yes and no… I think I may have something now." Rise answered as her fingers returned to strings of the guitar.

"Oh? This is a new development." Yu moved to sit down on the couch directly across from her.

"Yeah. I guess I was just struck with inspiration." Rise's fingers begun to play again, but the song was different. This was one of her published tracks, not the song she had been working on a few moments before.

"What's the new song about?" Yu inquired.

Rise paused giving him a guarded look. "I can't tell you yet."

"Why not?" Yu pressed as he leaned forward.

"B-be-because! It's not done." Rise stuttered.

Yu shot her a piercing look. "That's never stopped you in the past." Rise was hiding something from him, he could feel it.

Rise fidgeted, her fingers falling from the strings. A look of contemplation appeared on her face as if she was toying with an idea. Yu leaned back on the couch to let her think. This was the song that had been nagging at her for months and she had thrown more than a few ideas his way as far as lyrics go. None of them seemed to stick, even if they seemed to fit the rhythm for her. Normally she wasn't this picky when it came to lyrics but there must have been something special about this score that demanded better, if not her best.

"Look, the song is about you." Rise finally spilled.

"About me?" Yu let the confusion ring in his words.

Rise had quite a few songs, several about the subject of love. Their specific brand of love had been an inspiration for those songs. Nevertheless, the songs had been generic enough that they didn't apply to him. For her to say she was writing a song about him was quite shocking. While their relationship was indeed public knowledge, they rarely mixed that part of herself with her idol Persona. What would her fans think of such a song?

"Yes… the other day, Yusuke said something to effect that bards could write a ballad about a leader that is willing to cast aside his personal beliefs to stand by those he believes in. And well… Poof inspiration!" Rise looked aside, Yu could see the slight pink her cheeks took the color of.

Was it that inspiring? To Yu it was just how he treated people and in return, people seemed to treat him in kind. He was once told he holds an exceptional charisma, but Yu brushed the comment off. His code was that he'd rather just trust the people around him, this he knew could leave him open to betrayal but so far everything had worked out.

"Am I that inspiring?" Yu asked as he continued to think about it.

"You're a rare breed Yu. You can draw anyone to you and gain their trust easily. The surprising thing is you do it in such a way that it's completely natural. Look at our ragtag group, do you honestly think we'd all be together if it wasn't for you? The answer is no. If you need a current example, look at Ren-Kun. You've known him all but a few weeks and the kid looks up to you like some kind of older brother." Rise's hands once again returned to her guitar before she gave him a gentle look.

Yu thought about, the people around him did seem drawn to him in a way other people could only dream of. It was a talent he didn't ever want to take for granted, the people in his life were way too important for him to ever do so. Maybe Yu should think about being a politician. He could do way better than Shido and everyone believed he had some talent in leadership. Yu entertained the thought idly for a few seconds before he smiled warmly towards his girlfriend.

"I can't argue with that," Yu stated honestly.

"Good. It's not wise to argue with your significant other." Rise returned her attention to the guitar as a smooth melody echoed from its strings.

Yu relaxed on the couch as Rise's music filled the room. There was no need for conversation, they were just enjoying each other's presence. Yu could have sat there for hours just enjoying Rise's playing but it wasn't meant to be. A strong knocking came from the front room followed by Ryuji's voice. Yu extracted himself from the couch, Rise looked up from her guitar as he moved to offer him a warm smile before he left.

Yu stepped out into the living room. Ryuji and Ren were both standing by the door as Kanji was putting on his coat. The air was getting rather chilly and it was only going to get colder for most of them. Inaba was already covered in snow according to Yosuke who he had been coordinating with since yesterday. Yu moved to the coat closet next to the door pulling out his long tan detective-like coat.

"Are you guys ready?" Yu asked.

"Yeah man, where we going?" Ryuji looked to Ren.

"You'll see." Ren shrugged leaving the statement open.

"Hey bro, you coming?" Kanji called back towards the back rooms.

"Yeah." Goro stepped out from the back hallway.

He had his coat half on and appeared to be struggling. He also wore a flu mask and with his glasses, effectively making it hard to recognize him. A precaution that was probably for the best. Detective Prince Goro Akechi was just as much a celebrity as Risette. Shido may have had a change of heart but until he started confessing his crimes; the ring of people he had protecting him would no doubt take out Akechi if rumors of his appearance surfaced.

Kanji shook his head. "Ya know little bro, if you ask for help I'm more than willin' ta give it ta ya." Kanji softly berated as he helped Goro with his coat.

"Akechi is coming with us?" Ryuji asked.

"That a problem?" Ren quickly countered.

"Naah, not really, it's just…" Ryuji folded his arms across his chest as he tilted his head. "Didn't recognize him at first."

"That's by design," Goro explained.

"Huh," Ryuji shrugged before looking at Ren. "You gonna tell me what's goin' on? Or you gonna continue with the whole mystery thing?"

Ren glanced at Yu before looking back at Ryuji. "I'm going to set you up on a date with Ann."

"…" Ryuji stood there for a second before he reeled his whole body back. "For REAL!?"

"Yeah, but ya ain't gotta shout 'bout it," Kanji grumbled rubbing at his ear.

"Seriously? Ann? Why Ann?" Ryuji exploded with questions.

"Because you and Ann have something between you if you can look past each other's flaws. The reason why I never tried to date her." Ren explained.

"You think there's somethin' between me and Ann?" Ryuji sounded flabbergasted.

Ren gave the most 'You're joking right?' look Yu had seen in some time. The look alone caused a small smirk to appear on the side of Yu's face. Ren shook his head before he stepped up to Ryuji and put his arm around his best friend's shoulders. He was going to have to walk Ryuji through this, Yu was getting his money's worth out of this interaction. Ryuji quite possibly had a thicker headed than Kanji and if this start was anything to go by it was going to an interesting but enjoyable night.

"Okay, you think Ann's hot right?" Ren started.

"Of course!" Ryuji nodded. "I mean come on, that body…"

"And you two have known each other for a long time?" Ren continued.

"Yeah since we were kids," Ryuji informed them.

"If she dated another guy how would that make you feel?" Ren pressed.

Ryuji blinked seeming to think about it hard before a spark of understanding lit up his face. "Ohhh… I see."

Ren patted Ryuji's back. "Alright, let's go."

With that, the group headed out. Their destination was the shopping district around Shibuya. The chill in the air didn't deter them at all as their coats kept them able to walk the streets in relative comfort. As it was after school let out, the streets were filled with people going to and fro. Yu let Ren lead as he seemed to know where he was going and it seemed Ren had a plan for how to help his friend increase his appeal. Their first stop was a book shop.

"Books?! How is a bookshop going to help me get a girl?" Ryuji asked as they all entered the shop.

"A man of culture is generally one that is well-read," Goro explained.

"Huh?" Ryuji blinked.

"He means if you wanna snag a chick, yer gonna need to show 'em ya got some brains floating around between your two ears." Kanji translated making Yu glad he had come with.

"Oh," Ryuji nodded. "So chicks like smart dudes? I thought they liked guys that worked out"

"Women are drawn to men that can make good decisions, the exact level of intellect is more personal choice," Yu explained further.

"I make good decisions!" Ryuji squared his chin.

Ren handed Ryuji two books already bought and paid for. "Yes but also no."

Ryuji looked at the books. "Playing the game? Wise Men's words? Why these?"

"Just read them." Ren pressed.

With that, they left the shop. Yu followed as they proceeded through the crowds. Several stops were made to various clothing shops but so far they had yet to find something that Ryuji felt both comfortable in and that looked good on him. He wasn't the type of guy that dressed up for anything. The dress code at school was his version of dressing up, much to Ren's dismay. At the moment both Akechi and Ren were trying to convince him about the virtues of dressing up and looking sharp. He didn't seem too convinced. Maybe this was going to be harder than Yu first thought but now it was a challenge and Yu wasn't the one to back down from a challenge.

"Pull your shoulder's back and stop walking like your some juvenile delinquent," Ren explained.

"Sez the actual juvenile delinquent." Ryuji drawled his tone good-natured.

Ren rolled his eyes and looked back to Yu and Kanji for help. This conversation had been going on for the past 10 minutes and he didn't seem to be winning over Ryuji at all. Something within Ryuji was as stubborn as a mule, but Yu could see that he was slowly making headway. The pace was just mind-numbingly slow.

Kanji sighed and rubbed his neck. "This kid is thick. Was I as bad as he is?"

"It's amazing what five years can do for someone." Yu dryly stated.

"Alright! Look punk I am only gonna say this once. Stop actin' like a punk, the kind of women that like guys like that ain't the kind of woman ya wanna date. Do you want a good woman? Then act like a good man." Kanji called Ryuji. "I mean look at me. Naoto is smarter than me, better looking than me, and is more successful than me. Yet, we've been dating three years and I plan to ask her to marry me soon."

Ryuji looked back at Kanji seeming to size up the big guy. "What does Naoto see in you?"

"Well umm.." Kanji went silent not knowing how to answer.

Yu would take this one, after all, he probably understood Naoto better than anyone. Maybe Kanji knew her better but he didn't know how to answer the question. "In no real particular order of importance because of the fact they all important. First, he's loyal, Kanji loved Naoto since they met and hasn't shown interest in any other woman." 'Or men' was something Yu wanted to add but knew better and no one but him would understand the context of the joke. "Second Kanji takes care of her. My partner will claim she doesn't need anyone to take care of her, but she_ is _a chronic workaholic that doesn't stop. Kanji pulls her back, keeps her from burning herself out. Third, he makes her feel special. Naoto is smart, but she understands her flaws better than anyone, Kanji can make her remember she isn't just a bundle of those flaws. Now Ryuji, you are not half bad looking and you have a very kind nature to you when it comes to helping your friends. Honestly combine that with your loyalty you could very well make a girl happy. The purpose of this exercise isn't to put you down or even change you so much as it is to smooth out your rougher edges so people see more of your better attributes."

"Really? I suppose that makes sense." Something seemed to click in Ryuji's head before he turned to Ren, and put his arm over his best friend's shoulder. "So you never did tell me how things went down this Saturday."

Ren's face flushed a shade of red fast. It took Yu a moment to piece things together but he remembered the advice he had given to Ren that Friday night regarding Makoto. If Ryuji wanted to know how things went that Saturday, it stood to reason that Ren had indeed made up with his girlfriend. Yu couldn't hide his interest in the younger man's relationship and by that red tint on Ren's cheeks, it served to reason things had gone well.

"It went... well," Ren replied trying to sound smooth but failing slightly at it.

"There hasta be more than that." Ryuji's grin seemed to curl at the left side of his face.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Goro stated no doubt trying to help out his friend.

"Bull. Ren. Details." Ryuji persisted.

There was a long sigh that came from Ren. He was uncomfortable with the turn this conversation was going. Not that Yu blamed him. A subject change was in order. Something new that would capture Ryuji's attention away from the current topic. While Yu thought about ways to steer the conversation, Ren stalled his best friend.

"We just talked…" Ren started.

"About?" Ryuji folded his arms across his chest.

Ren glanced at his best friend. "About how you all don't know me." There was no animosity in Ren's words but never the less they sounded harsh.

At that statement Ryuji fell silent, Yu could understand why. Now a subject change was needed more than ever. After a second or two of mulling over new potential subjects, Yu finally decided on one to swing the groups' spirits back up in a more positive direction.

"We should get something to eat." Yu abruptly said hoping to cut through some tension.

"I'd be down for that!" Kanji agreed.

"We can go to that diner we always go to around here!" Ryuji was quickly switching gears. "And it ain't too far from here!"

"Alright," Ren agreed, flashing Yu an appreciative look.

Yu nodded to the younger wildcard. They made their way through the crowds around them but as they passed a jewelry store, Yu had to pause. His original goal coming to mind. He needed a ring for Rise. Problem was, he didn't want to give her just any ring. It had to be the right ring. Like any lovesick fool, Yu wanted the best for the one he loved. His pause seemed to attract the attention of Kanji who told the group to hold up.

"Something wrong Yu?" Kanji called.

"You guys go ahead, I need to look for something here," Yu answered.

"We'll be at the diner off the main street," Ren informed Yu before the group disappeared through the crowds.

Yu headed into the shop and was instantly greeted and asked if there was something he was looking for. Yu brushed them off saying he was just looking as he gazed upon various assortments of jewelry in the glass cases. Yu had to admit he was kind of out of his element here. He knew Rise liked jewelry but with so many options it was quickly becoming overwhelming. Luckily when Yu didn't know what to do, one of his friends always seemed able to rescue him. This time it was Kanji as he stepped up next to Yu and examined the cases.

"So you are gonna ask Rise." Kanji's tone seemed to indicate he already knew he was planning to ask Rise, no doubt through Naoto.

"Yeah… I don't want to steal your thunder but you seem pretty uneasy about it." Yu responded.

"So you thinkin' we just ask 'em together?" Kanji seemed to get the idea, impressing Yu. Dating Naoto over the years had unquestionably increased Kanji's reasoning skills.

"If you're okay with that." Yu leaned against one of the cases, a ring catching his attention for a moment but he quickly dismissed it as it seemed too gaudy for Rise's taste.

"Naah man that's perfect!" Kanji boomed earning him some looks from around the store. "Sorry…" He bashfully apologized before looking at the rings with Yu. "So ya need ta still get a ring?"

"Yeah, I don't have a family heirloom to give Rise." Yu glanced towards his large friend before back to the ring case.

"Hmmm. Then what about this one? It's Rise's taste." Kanji pointed to a ring in the case next to him.

Yu turned his attention to the ring in question. Leave it to Kanji's discerning eye to be able to pick out something of Rise's taste almost instantly. The ring had five pink gems rearranged in a flower pattern with small diamonds flanking the designs. It wasn't too obnoxious of a design but it had an elegance to it that seemed to be just Rise's style. Yu motioned one of the people behind the counter and before long he had the ring in his hand. The jeweler went on about the details of the ring, but the words were mostly ignored by Yu as he examined it. It was perfect. Yu set it down upon case.

"I'll take it." Yu swiftly announced cutting off the jeweler mid-sentence. "Thanks, Kanji."

The larger man shrugged as Yu handed the jeweler his credit card. "The ring just reminded me of Rise. So if we do this together when do you wanna do it?"

Yu leaned against the case as he thought about what Kanji had asked him. Shido was gone, but there were still some Palaces that Yu wanted to clean up. There was also the fact Yu felt that this wasn't the end. Shido had to be the puppet for something, a god that had become disillusioned somewhere along the way if the experience was anything to go by. The threat was still out there but he'd let Ren believe in his victory for now. After all, this was all over was probably the best opportunity. Another few months to make sure the water was truly calm. Then again Kanji had been struggling with asking Naoto for the last half a year. Asking didn't mean they'd be getting married at that second so maybe throwing caution to the wind and just asking sooner rather than later was the better option.

"How about the night before we leave Inaba?" Yu suggested.

"The 10th?" Kanji affirmed. "I dunno man seems soon."

Kanji did have a point, they were only a few days away from that deadline and neither of them had anything planned. Still, it seemed almost like the perfect ending to the trip. Both Rise and Naoto were stressed. Rise with taking over her grandma's shop and then there were her expectations as an idol. Rise was also expecting a proposal and they needed to make things official. No doubt her manager would have something to say about it, but neither of them cared. It was time.

Naoto, while never completely showing her hand, was stressed about Akechi. She understood his situation but it pained her how it was all going to end up. She didn't doubt her justice that Goro was guilty of many crimes but her attachment to the boy was still interfering with her normal rock-solid view of justice. If Kanji was to propose at the end of the trip at the very least Naoto could release a bit of that stress that was building on her.

The jeweler handed Yu back his card and after a brief transaction, both men headed out of the jewelry shop. Yu gazed upon the ring once last time, pleased with his purchase before snapping the box shut. Putting it in his coat pocket, Yu felt he could rest a little easier now that he had at least had that part of the plan accomplished. Now time for the other part. He looked to Kanji thinking, surely in a few days with the help of everyone else they could pull a plan together. It didn't seem like that daunting of a task.

"I think we could make it work," Yu suggested. "We want to do it at a time all our friends are around, Yosuke and the others would help us get everything prepared."

"Ya got somethin' in mind?" Kanji folded his arms over his chest and seemed to be thinking, Yu could tell he was winning his good friend over to the idea.

"Maybe…" Yu started as the gears begin to turn in his head as he pulled out his phone.

Yu dialed a familiar number and put the phone to his ear. After about two rings Yu got a response. "Yo partner, what's up?" Yosuke answered on the other end of the line.

"Are you busy?" Yu asked wanting to be polite.

"Naah, everyone's over at my place discussing your guy's arrival tomorrow. Let me put you on speakerphone." There was the sound of the phone being fumbled around. "Hey, guys it's Yu. Everyone, say hi."

"HI!" a chorus of voices filled the phone. Yu instantly recognized Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie.

"Hey guys, give me a minute we are in the busy part of Shibuya. Let me find someplace I can put me and Kanji on speakerphone." Yu called.

He smirked thinking how perfect this was. He grabbed Kanji and pulled him into a less crowded alley. As soon as he was in a place he felt the acoustics from the busy Tokyo's streets wouldn't interfere with the call, Yu flipped on speakerphone. Kanji gave him a confused look but seemed to quickly pick up what was happening.

"Alright this should be good, I got Kanji here with me," Yu announced to the phone.

"Hey Kanji!" came a quick chorus from all his friends.

"Yo," Kanji responded to them.

"So what you callin' about Yu? Have the plans changed?" Yosuke asked.

"No we are still all set to arrive at around 11 tomorrow, but we need everyone's help with something else." Yu started unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Well, we are always willing to help," Yukiko responded.

"Yeah what'cha need?" Chie asked.

"Kanji and I were thinking about proposing to Rise and Naoto," Yu said calmly.

Silence then there was a squeal that made Yu slightly cringe.

"When?!" Yukiko demanded.

"We were thinkin' about doing it while we're all in Inaba this weekend," Kanji stated.

"During the party?" Yosuke questioned.

"No the day after. We don't want to steal the day from Yukiko." Yu explained.

"Nonsense, you should both do it then. Everyone will be there! It would be perfect!" Yukiko's voice was firm as she wanted this to happen.

"You sure? It's your party?" Kanji affirmed.

"Yes. It'll make the day that much more special!" Yukiko seemed set on the decision.

"You heard the woman. You both ready?" Yosuke asked.

"I think so." Kanji nodded.

"We got this!" Yu pat Kanji on the back.

* * *

Next up is the start of the Inaba trip and some new characters for the story. No OCs just other persona characters. Who you think they are? Feel free to guess in a review!


	33. Chapter 32

**December 8th Thursday**

* * *

A 4 a.m. wake up call to be at the train station by 5:30, and a departure at 6. It had been a chaotic morning already. Still, the 4 adults, 3 teenagers, and a cat had made it. Because of Morgana's status as a cat, he had to be put in a cat carrier, much to the feline's chagrin. He was loaded in the top luggage rack next to Ren's and Futaba's suitcases. As the train pulled from the station, Ren could feel the death grip Futaba had on his arm. She was more than a bit nervous about all this but her face reflected her pure determination about the situation. She wanted to do this. What was that saying about being brave? Being brave didn't mean you weren't scared, being brave meant you could still be scared but you did it anyway. That was Futaba in a nutshell at the moment. Ren reached over and pat her head.

"You good?" Ren asked.

Futaba made a noise that was purely a Futaba-like noise. "Yes… It's just I feel I might have forgotten something… Ya know something I may need in Inaba."

"You'll be fine if we forgot something we can get it in Inaba," Ren assured his navigator.

"... Was it scary?" Futaba settled down in her seat and gave him a ponderous look behind her glasses.

"What was scary?" Ren looked at Futaba needing more of a context to her question.

"When you moved to Tokyo… was it scary?" Futaba asked.

Ren didn't have an immediate answer to that question. He had to think about it. It was a bit frightening to an extent. However, the main feeling Ren had coming to Tokyo was just this dull numb feeling. His parents had all but kicked him out, he was left disconnected from everyone he knew back in his home town. He was now a convicted criminal. No, he had felt his life had crashed around him. His old life was no more and the only thing he could do was put on the mask of indifference and struggle through it.

"A bit, but mostly I just felt numb," Ren answered after careful thought.

"Numb? I suppose that makes sense." Futaba yawned and rested her head against his shoulder. Futaba was someone who rarely woke up before 9; one of the perks of being a shut-in who didn't go to school. "Do you regret coming here to Tokyo?"

"Of course not." Ren smiled down at Futaba. "I've made to many memories here, I honestly feel more at home living in Boss's attic then I ever did my own home."

"Good, then don't leave. Ever." Futaba whispered as she snuggled down and yawned again.

Ren wrapped his arm around Futaba and pulled her close. That wasn't something he could promise. The weight of having to leave and go back to his lifeless home was something he kept pushing to back of his head. Would his parents even want him to return? They were so easy to abandon him in the first place. So much had happened this past year, so what was he going to do once his time came to an end? It's not like he could just decide to stay. Ren looked out the window at the passing landscape. It wasn't so much that he wanted to stare out the window it's just the repetitive landscape whipping by letting him think. His mind drifted looking for solutions. Solutions that would let him stay close to Futaba, his friends… to Makoto…

Wait.

His mind suddenly snaps to a realization. Yu had the same problem he was currently facing. He had to leave his friends at the end of his year, but his bonds hadn't broken. He was still friends with them all. He had successfully done what Ren was now trying to rack his brain to figure out. It would seem Ren only needed to turn to the man with all the answers once again. Yu sat across from him on the train. He was currently deeply absorbed in a book. From the brief conversations this morning it was made clear Yu hated travel by plane, and would rather take a train. Which meant if he could he take the train and he was accustomed to the long travel times on this particular mode of transportation. That also meant Ren had plenty of time to gain insight from his mentor.

Ren shifted slightly as he planned to move to get closer to Yu. This unfortunately proved impossible. Futaba had fallen asleep against him. It always amazed him how much Futaba trusted him. Here was a girl that had locked herself away from the world yet the second she stepped out of that tomb she was more than willing to trust again. She bravely took things on even if she was scared and they ended up overwhelming her. He honestly felt like he was Futaba's big brother instead of just a guy that lived in Sojiro's spare attic. Ren carefully shifted himself as to not disturb the person who trusted him so much.

"Hey, Yu-senpai." Ren kept his voice low as to not disturb the sleeping navigator.

Yu's eyes flicked from his book to look towards Ren. The older man seemed to examine Ren with his silver gaze. After a second he snapped his book shut and leaned forward. "What's a matter, Ren?" There was a hint of concern leveled against his normally calm voice. Did Yu just read his apprehensions?

"You left your friends and yet your bonds with them are still strong…" Ren tentatively said.

Yu sighed and set his book down on his lap. "That day I left… It was probably the hardest day of my life. I knew I'd return to them one day, but there were so many unknowns. It felt almost wrong when I stood in my parent's living room. I renewed my vow then and there that I'd return to them. Around them was my place in this world. You're gonna have to go through that pain but it's the decisions you make after it that decide what your future will hold."

"How did you return?" Ren asked.

"I kept my head down and worked. The second I could take time off school, I returned to Inaba with the money I made. My uncle was always ready to take me back into his place. This digital age also helps, I kept in constant contact with everyone. When I graduated I got accepted into the same college Naoto was going to join. I had planned out everything that year that I had to be away from them. Planned out how I could rejoin them." Yu glanced towards Rise. "I'll admit I was lucky when it came to Rise, with her idol power she could come to see me between tours. No matter where I was."

Rise seemed to notice the look and pulled down the headphone she had been using to drown everything out. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how amazing you are." Yu answered smoothly.

Rise smirked and leaned over and kissed Yu on the cheek. "You and your silver tongue." Rise's attention suddenly turned towards Ren and Futaba. "What are you two talking about?"

"I wanted to know how Yu-senpai still kept his bonds with everyone even after he had to leave," Ren answered.

"Ah, that was tough." Rise hummed before looking at Ren. "But our bond became stronger because of it. It proved distance didn't matter. We were all connected."

Ren was surprised by that statement. His view on bonds saw that they normally broke with time or distance. Yet here was Rise challenging that simple fact. It caused Ren to think. The bonds he had with his friends in Tokyo were far deeper than any other relationship he had ever had in his life. Even people like Sojiro who weren't part of the Phantom Thieves, he felt like he could trust beyond what he could an average friend. He cared about everyone in his circle, not just his friends. People like Mishima and Iwai.

"There are a lot of colleges in Tokyo and practically every train line will bring you there," Yu suggested.

Yu was correct, there was plenty of ways to return to Tokyo. He just had to find the best ways to get back. It was up to him to make sure his bonds didn't fade. Once he graduated next year the world opened up for him. If he could build these unbreakable bonds in just one year, a simple year away wouldn't be enough for them to be broken. Without realizing it, a confident smile cracked at the corner of his lip as the option seemed to open up before his eyes.

"You're right." Ren nodded.

"Also if you ever find yourself in Inaba, you'll always have a place to stay. You're one of us now." Rise smirked. "Heck even if you're in Tokyo, my condo is always open."

That statement filled Ren with warmth. Never could he have predicted this is how his life was going to turn out when he stepped on that train to Tokyo. He had inadvertently surrounded himself with good people and had changed the heart of some of Tokyo's most horrible criminals. Even flipping one of them to become his good ally. There wasn't anything he would have changed about his fate, even if that meant he'd no longer have a record. This was the best outcome.

"So do you have a better idea of what you are going to do?" Yu asked.

"Yes." Ren nodded. "Thanks."

"I didn't do anything, just showed you the pathways. Speaking of pathways… Do you know what career path you want to take?" Yu questioned.

Ren paused thinking for a second his eyes drifting out the window. "In a way. I want to be like Sojiro. I want to own a diner someplace where everyone can come and eat. A gathering place for those I care about."

"A business degree than will get you far. There are several places in Tokyo you can get one of those." Yu explained.

"Did you always want to be a detective?" Ren looked towards Yu suddenly wanting to know more about his mentor.

Sudden mirth found its way to Yu's eyes. "Nope. Hey Naoto why did I become a detective?"

Naoto who was sitting one row in front of them on the train answered back. "Because you're my sidekick."

"Sidekick?" Ren questioned, Yu didn't seem like the sidekick type. He was the leader of his group so wouldn't it be the other way around?

Rise giggled clearly understanding some joke Ren wasn't privileged to yet. Yu chuckled also before speaking. "Naoto's family name is the one on our agency's business cards. It carries quite a bit of weight behind it in the criminal justice world. I had always been interested in detective work as my uncle is a detective, but it was Naoto who gave me the strongest push in that particular direction."

"The two of them have a unique relationship that most people just don't understand. They trust each other and can almost read each other's minds. It was clear from the beginning that Yu had what it took to be a detective and Naoto's insistence for him to join her pushed Yu over the edge. She never wanted to work alone and wanted someone she could rely on. They are a pair, those two…" Rise leaned against Yu. "But most people won't understand your relationship with Futaba either I suppose."

Ren glanced down at the girl sleeping at his side. "She's my sister, that's all anyone needs to know."

"You sound just like Yu." Rise looked up at Yu.

"Speaking of Nanako, Dojima is letting her take a half-day to come and pick us up with Yosuke" Yu spoke up a bit so no doubt the whole group could hear him.

"It'll be nice to see her once we get there." There was a warmth to Rise's voice. Everyone in Yu's group was fond of Yu's sister.

The conversations became more relaxed as the train sped towards Inaba. They talked about various things and Ren felt as if he came to know both Rise and Yu all the better. The time passed quickly and the last hour of the trip Futaba woke back up. After pulling Morgana from the top luggage rank, he too joined in the conversations and in no time at all Ren was collecting his bags as the train was coming to a stop outside the station at Inaba.

As soon as they stepped off the train, a cold gust of wind caught him. It by far held a deeper chill to it than it had back in Tokyo and everything as far as the eye could see was covered in snow. Even as they disembarked from the train light snow was falling all around them refreshing the older snow in a cleaner hue of white. Everyone collected themselves they exited the train station greeted fully by the small-town charm Inaba seemed to hold.

Yosuke had pulled up a large van to the curb outside of the train station. He leaned against it and perked up as everyone seemed to come into view. From the van itself merged a young teenage girl, she grinned at everyone as they walked up her eyes falling upon Yu. Ren could only believe this was Nanako which was confirmed a few seconds later.

"Hey, big bro! Welcome back home." Nanako called to Yu. "Hey everyone!"

"Hey, Nanako." Yu smiled at the younger girl.

Nanako's eyes scanned over the people she was no doubt familiar with before they stopped on Ren, Futaba, and Goro. She blinked in surprise at their sudden presence before a flash of recognition filled her eyes. "Is that Goro Akechi?!"

Goro shifted uncomfortably next to Ren as Futaba ducked slightly behind him. "Hello." Goro quickly put on the air of his media face.

"Nanako, these are my friends from Tokyo," Yu explained.

"So they are Phantom Thieves?" Nanako looked towards Yu.

"How do you know that?!" Futaba called out from behind Ren.

"My dad is a detective and I saw the announcement about Shido. Mask aside, you with the black hair; you look a lot like the leader that was dead." Nanako explained. "Also I know Big Bro and Naoto were looking into the Thieves. With the two of them on the case, I know they'd find you guys."

"She's sharp." Morgana mewed from his kennel.

"I know, she is rather intuitive. Must run in the family." Goro put a hand to his chin his eyes glancing towards Yu.

Ren stepped up to Nanako. "I'm Ren Amamiya, leader of the Phantom Thieves."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nanako Dojima." She nodded to Ren.

"I'm Futaba Sakura and this is Morgana." Futaba let the black cat out of his kennel.

"Yo! A cat? He is super handsome. Hello Morgana." Nanako reached forward to pet the cat.

Morgana stepped up accepting pets from the young woman. "Someone that appreciates my elegance, I like this one." Morgana purred.

"We appreciate you, Morgana," Futaba knelt next to the cat.

"I know but it's nice when strangers do it. I may not be human yet but I do make for a handsome cat!" Morgana mewed.

"Sure ya do." Futaba grinned as she patted Morgana on the head.

"Are you talking to the cat?" Nanako asked looking a bit confused.

"Morgana is a very special cat. The Phantom Thieves can understand him." Yu explained.

"That's super cool. Can you understand him, big bro?" Nanako looked towards her brother.

"Of course I can. I'm now a Phantom Thief, I'm sure you'll understand him when you meet him in the other world." Yu smirked.

Nanako's eyes went wide. "I want all the details!"

"Later," Yosuke said. "It's cold out here and we should get everyone dropped off. Come on everyone climb into the warm van. Rise, Kanji. I'm dropping you two off first so put your stuff in last."

With that said everyone started to load their stuff into the running van. The van was warm. Just as Yosuke had said and against the dropping temperature of Inaba in the winter, it hastened Ren's eagerness to get in. He had packed fairly light but on a 4-day trip, there was a bit of expected baggage for that length of stay. The weight of his packed bag was definitely over his limit for carrying for his side, but Ren didn't bother to mention such a thing. Futaba had been already struggling with her bags as she became mentally overwhelmed with the idea of leaving something behind. Ren and Sojiro, with Rise on the phone, had managed to help Futaba pack for the trip almost 2 days prior.

As Ren climbed into the large van, his phone suddenly started to go off. The sound was quickly echoed by several other phones around him, telling Ren it was the Phantom Thieves' group text that was blowing up. Ren settled down in the farthest seat as Futaba joined him before he pulled his phone out of his coat pocket. An explosion of text greeted him. To his left, Futaba had also pulled out her phone and angled it in such a way that Morgana who climbed on to her lap could also read it. Scrolling up Ren found the start of the text exchange it was lunchtime at Shujin Academy and Makoto, not wanting to disturb anyone's studies, had started the chain.

Queen: We got a new student transferred into our class today.

Skull: Yeah so?

Noir: He knew who me and Mako-chan where.

Skull: Like that, we are Phantom Thieves?

Queen: It's a strong possibility.

Panther: Wait what? We also got a new student too. She is sitting in Ren's old spot.

Queen: The new student is calling himself Ken Amada. He requested to see me after school.

Noir: He is also following us.

Panther: Now that you mention it, the new kid is following me…

Panther: Wait she wants to talk to me…

Skull: Ann where are you? I want to talk to this new girl. What's her name?

Panther: By me and Ren's homeroom. Her name is Aigis, she doesn't have a family name which is kind of odd. I told her to wait, you all want to meet up?

Queen: Sounds like the best idea. We can use the student council room on the 3rd floor. I have a feeling we'll be followed but it would appear if they know who we are and it would be best to talk to them in private.

Fox: Be careful everyone.

Ren heard Yu sigh deeply from the front seat as he also had his phone in his hands. Ren glanced back down at his phone and the 'Kingpin is typing' appeared at the bottom of his screen. After a second or two, Kingpin's message appeared within the chat. Naoto also had her out her phone as well.

Kingpin: Aigis and Ken are both Persona users. You can trust them.

Skull: For real?!

Agent: They are good people and have connections to Yu and I's employer. They have probably read my report on everyone. It doesn't surprise me they already know your names and will probably know a bit about you.

Queen: You are employed by the Kirijo group, correct? What do 2 high school students have to do with that group?

Kingpin: It's a long story… Let them explain it for themselves.

With that, the chat went silent as if the others had met up and were dealing with things on their end. Ren, however, was left in the dark. Aigis? Ren had heard that name before but he couldn't quite remember where. Yu had mentioned her, had he not? His mind bubbled trying to remember where he heard the name before.

"Aigis is a robot. She's a wildcard holder. Ken was a kid when I last met him, I think he was 13 years old. Super mature for his age but he is also a Persona user. The two of them worked with some others to end the dark hour almost 7 years ago. Ken must be 18 so he'd fit into your school just fine. Aigis I'm surprised took the second year route, then again she looks young enough…" Yu explained.

"Wait did you just say robot?!" Futaba shouted.

"Yeah," Yu explained with a shrug. "She doesn't look like one at first glance but if you get to know her you might be able to tell, but it's hard. If she wears the right clothes it's impossible. Naoto should we call Mitsuru and get the full rundown?"

"I'll do it once I get back to the estate and pass it along. I guess that Mitsuru wants to get the shadow operatives involved now that she had total confirmation that the other world is involved." Naoto sighed. "We could be pulled off the case if that is the plan."

"Off the case?" Goro's tone was tentative as the gravity of Naoto's words hit Ren.

If Yu and Naoto were indeed off the case then that meant they had no reason to be in Tokyo anymore. Which would mean they could stay back here in Inaba when Ren and Futaba had to head back. Ren didn't like that idea. He had grown to accustom to Yu mentor-ship and his powerful fighting style. Without them what would happen next? They had defeated Shido, so maybe it was time now for the adults to call it quits. They had helped the Thieves reach far for the short time they had been there, and only Mementos remained as the biggest mystery. Still, the more Ren thought about it, the more he didn't like it.

"Don't worry, we'll end the case once we decide it's over." Yu boldly claimed. "We'll head back to Tokyo with you guys even if we aren't paid for it."

"My condo is always open." Rise chimed in relieving all of Ren's doubts. "Well here's our stop Kanji."

The van pulled up to what appeared to be a small-town shopping district, with it Rise and Kanji got out and pulled some of their stuff from the back. They waved to everyone before breaking off in separate directions. Ren watched them disappear as the van pulled away before turning his attention back to Yu and the others.

"Alright Naoto's stop is next, then we'll swing by the Amagi inn. Yu I take it I'm dropping you off later?" Yosuke asked.

"Yep, I'll get Ren and Futaba settled then head home. I'll drop you off to Nanako once I'm done." Yu affirmed looking back at Ren and Futaba.

"Sure thing big bro," Nanako smirked.

"Will you tell me more about this robot?" Futaba asked.

"As much as I know. I'm sure you'll meet her if she did reach out to your group. Oh, one more very important thing while you are all here. Don't touch any TVs in this area. You'll get sucked in probably because you are Persona users. We'll bring you into one later." Yu nodded.

"TVs?" Goro sounded unsure.

"Yes, it's how we access the other world from here. Unlike your MetaNav, we just enter from a TV. But the other world over there is large and one could easily get lost if you don't know the way back." Naoto explained. "There is one we all prefer to specifically use. A long time ago we used the one at Junes department store, but since then we have begun to use one at Yosuke's place. He lives closest to Junes." Naoto carefully explained.

"Yep, I own the largest TV in town and I only use it to let people get inside of it." Yosuke seemed to bemoan.

The rest of the conversation drifted over Ren as he opened a private text directly to Queen. The fact two people who knew about them had just appeared didn't sit well with him, even if Yu had said they were fine. He wanted to be there for his friends but he was currently halfway across the country in Inaba. So the best he could hope for was to leave things to Makoto and have her keep him in the loop. Futaba glanced over at his phone and seemed to realize what he was doing.

Joker: You're in charge while I'm gone. If the others question it, I'll talk to them.

There was a brief pause before a return message appeared in the chat.

Queen: Okay, but why me? Ryuji has been a thief longer than me.

Joker: Ryuji? Really? Think about that. You're my advisor which defaults you to second in command.

Queen: Point taken. I'll give you the rundown once we get out of this meeting. Kingpin was correct. Ken and Aigis are both Persona users. They want us to bring them to Mementos.

Joker: Mementos? I suggest you guys let them.

Queen: If you say so leader but I was kind of leaning that way myself. Either way, call you tonight.

Joker: I love you.

Queen: I love you too.

Ren smiled to himself as he slid his phone into his pocket. A warm feeling spreading across his chest. He trusted Makoto to take care of everything in his stead. She was a capable leader in her own right, just needed the right push in that direction to take over for the Thieves. After all, she was the student council president. Ren had no worries for the group as long as Makoto was leading them. All he needed to worry about was about this vacation.

* * *

So about that thing about only being a sprinkling of p3... I might have lied. Honestly with a name like mine you know P3 is my favorite out of all of them... I couldn't help myself.


	34. Chapter 33

Makoto looked up from her phone towards Aigis and Ken Amada. Unassumingly they didn't look much older than high school students. Still, there was something about the pair that had Makoto on edge. Maybe the fact they were Persona users or possibly the idea that if Yu and his group knew them then it was a strong possibility that they were strong Persona users. Ken was currently leaning against one of the cabinets in the council room as Aigis took her spot at the front of the table.

"We don't wish to interfere with what you are currently doing but we have orders to assist you as needed," Aigis explained in a calm voice. "We also must investigate what you refer to as Mementos."

"What do you two have to do with the Kirijo group?" Makoto asked.

"I was built by them." Aigis calmly answered.

"Built?!" Ryuji suddenly gasped.

"Aigis-san is a robot... Well, an android." Ken mentioned from his spot. "As far as our affiliation with the Kirijo group, we are both employed by them. We are part of a unit specifically designed to deal with shadows. I only rejoined recently as I was convinced to take this mission considering we're of similar ages."

"That is correct." Aigis nodded.

"A special unit? Are you guys part of the police?!" Ann glanced between the two of their new classmates.

"Yes and no. Look, I'd rather not discuss the details of our mission at a school." Ken slipped his hands into his pockets.

Makoto wasn't the only one that tensed up at that response. As far as anyone knew the police were still not an entity anyone completely trusted. Sure there were plenty of cops that weren't on Shido's payroll but finding one wasn't a risk anyone wanted to take. Sae was dealing with weeding out the wheat from the chaff but even she had to watch herself amidst her colleagues. It was one of the first times being a woman was an advantage for her, she flew under the radar for many people simply by her gender.

"It is fine, Ken-Kun. There are no other lifeforms within hearing distance to this location." Aigis looked at her companion. "Though if you'd rather not. I am capable of explaining the complex issue of our affiliations."

Ken seemed to sigh at that statement. "Alright, Aigis-san give them the run down."

"Ken-Kun and I are part of an unofficial section of the Kirijo group called the Shadow Operatives. Our mission is simply to make sure this Mementos thing doesn't have anything to do with Tartarus nor will it bring back the dark hour or Nyx." Aigis explained.

"We must, at any cost, make sure the dark hour or Nyx doesn't return." Ken had an intense expression appear on his face as he balled his fists. He meant it when he said those words.

"Dark hour? Nyx? Shirogane-san gave us a brief rundown before but she said they only had second-hand accounts." Haru's polite voice cut through the tension Ken's words had brought to the conversation.

"Both of us were there. The Dark hour was an hour that occurred for an hour every night just after midnight. For most of the general public, they were unaware of its existence, only people capable of using Personas were able to observe the phenomenon. Everyone who was incapable of using Personas was transmogrified into coffins and remember nothing of the time. Shadows appeared everywhere during this time and a large structure we referred to as Tartarus appeared in the center of Tatsumi Port Island. The Kirijo group had become aware of shadows almost 20 years prior and started doing experiments on them. During this time they discovered the prophecy of 'The Fall'. To put it simply 'The Fall' is the end of the world. It is when humanity loses the will to survive and Death summons Nyx. Nyx would then descend to the earth to cleanse the world, destroying humanity. This did not deter their research and specific weapons such as myself were created to battle the shadows. However, they ended up rejuvenating Death and set the prophecy in motion. It would have ended there; except one of the researchers who were opposed to the efforts to initiate 'The Fall' disrupted the experiment. Death was split into 13 distinct shadows. These shadows went berserk, destroying the lab and everyone within it. I was also sent out and managed to seal the aspect of Death into a small child. Seven years ago S.E.E.S., our original group, fought all 13 shadows believing it would end the dark hour. We were wrong, it only served to awaken the aspect of death I had sealed away within a man named Makoto Yuki." Aigis suddenly went silent and despite the fact she was a robot there was a genuine look of anguish that appeared on her face.

Ken stepped up putting a hand on Aigis's shoulder before he continued where she left off. "We set the events of 'The Fall' back in motion unknowingly. We didn't know what to do at first, but in the end, we decided to fight against it. Problem is, Nyx isn't something that can be defeated by brute force. Yuki-san sacrificed himself to keep Nyx from ever awakening. He is now the seal the holds the door to the fall closed. He stands between Nyx and the manifestation of humanity's negative will and grief known as Erebus"

No one said anything. What could someone possibly say after something that deep? They were talking about how they saved the world from itself and the comrade they had lost because of it. There was a pained look on both Ken's and Aigis' faces that made Makoto realize the truth in their words. The theory that one of them might have to sacrifice themselves to stop whatever was at the end of Mementos was a very real theory. The weight of Naoto's words back then seemed to weigh even heavier on Makoto's heart. If there was anyone who was more than willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good, that would be Ren.

"Wait a minute. If you both were there and that was seven years ago. How old are you two?" Ryuji abruptly asked cutting through some of the tension that hung into the air.

"I'm 18, kind of sucks I might not be able to graduate from Gekkoukan, but honestly this mission seems more important. I was 11 during most of the events that happened." Ken shrugged.

"Date of activation for me was September 10th, 1999. If the date of activation is what one would consider a birthday then I am 17 years old." Aigis replied.

"So ya fought shadows when you were 11?! Jeez man that musta' been tough for a kid." Ryuji blurted out.

Ken shrugged. "I'm not going to say it was easy." There was some pain in that statement that Makoto picked up on.

"With Ren and the others gone, we weren't planning on going to Mementos. We don't have a navigator but we can bring you unless anyone has any objections." Makoto let her gaze linger over the other Phantom Thieves looking for discourse.

"A navigator? It will be fine. I have suitable knowledge and my sensors will aid me in the role." Aigis explained plainly.

"I think we'll be fine going to Mementos today." Haru nodded.

"We should text Yusuke and let him know," Ann commented pulling out her phone no doubt to do just that.

"Wait a minute, Ren ain't here. So who's leadin'?" Ryuji looked over the group.

"Ren volunteered me. As the group's advisor that makes me naturally second in command. However, if someone else wants to step up to the role I'm willing to step aside." Makoto didn't want to cause strife within the ranks even if she had Ren's backing.

"Sounds fine to me." Ann agreed.

"Yes, this works for me as well." Haru nodded.

"I dunno… I've been a thief longer than all of you!" Ryuji rubbed his chin.

"By a few days." Ann drawled with a roll of her eyes.

"As we are guests to this process. I'm willing to concede command to Niijima-san." Aigis affirmed.

"I'd be willing to follow another Makoto-san into battle," Ken smirked.

Ryuji sighed shaking his head. "Alright, looks like yer up Makoto. I ain't gonna argue this one."

"That's surprisingly mature of you Ryuji." Ann glanced at Ryuji, surprise playing on her face.

Ryuji smirked. "I'm workin' on it."

Suddenly Makoto felt everyone's eyes on her. It was strange suddenly being the one everyone looked to for guidance. It was a bit intimidating and Makoto had renewed respect for Ren's ability to lead. Makoto looked over her fellow Thieves thinking carefully about what Ren would say in this particular situation. Honestly, it wouldn't be much. Ren was more a man of few words than grandiose speeches. Quick and decisive; that's how Ren led and that by extension was how Makoto would try to lead.

"Alright then, we'll head to Mementos tonight after school. Everyone lets meet up at the front of the school then meet up with Yusuke." Makoto commanded.

Everyone nodded just as the bell that signaled the end of Lunch sounded. Makoto watched everyone depart before she hurried off to class with Haru and Ken. The lecture that day seemed distant as the weight of Makoto's new duties distracted her no matter how hard she tried to focus. Hopefully, Haru took good notes. There was also Ken and Aigis's stories. To think that humankind had been so close to ruin just seven years ago yet because of the sacrifice of one individual it reversed their fates. It was all a lot for Makoto to wrap her head around.

"Mako-chan?" Haru's voice cut through Makoto's long pondering.

Makoto blinked realizing the sudden emptiness of the classroom around her. The bell must have rung but Makoto had been too wrapped up in her private thoughts to even realize it. Haru stood next to her desk, concern flashing in eyes as Ken stood next to her. He wore a more passive look, his eyes staring distantly out a window. Makoto took in a deep breath before collecting herself, she had to be strong until Ren returned. Gathering up her things she stood up.

"Are you guys ready?" Makoto questioned as she threw her school bag over her shoulder.

"Yep!" Haru smiled brightening up the whole room.

With that, they left the classroom. The halls still had students milling about but no one batted an eye at them as they headed out to the school gates. Ann, Aigis, and Ryuji were already at the gates waiting for them. A quick check to see if Yusuke could join them revealed he was going to be waiting in Shibuya underground station for the meetup. They all started to move to leave for the station before they realized Aigis and Ken weren't following them. Instead, Ken gave a loud whistle. Suddenly from the bushes next to the school appeared a dog holding a large pole in his mouth. It was wearing a sweater with a set of wings and small boots. The dog wagged its tail very pleased to see Aigis and Ken.

"Hey Koromaru," Ken said kneeling next to the dog and taking the pole from its mouth. "Hopefully you weren't too bored out here while we were in school."

"Arf Woof!" The dog wagged its tail as it barked.

"He said 'he slept most of the time.'" Aigis seemed to translate.

"Makes sense, wasn't too cold was it?" Ken asked.

"Woof." The dog responded.

"He said 'no'" Aigis once again translated.

"Am I seeing this right?" Ryuji leaned into the group and kept his voice low.

"No, he is talking to that dog. Maybe the dog is like Mona-chan. Ah, Amada-Kun, who is that?" Haru took a step forward.

Ken pulled a leash from his bag and attached it to the dog's seemingly metallic collar before he got to his feet. "This is Koromaru, he is a Persona user too. He's very old for a dog so he is retired but he insisted on coming with us."

"Arf, Arf!" Koromaru seemed to puff out his chest.

"I see." Aigis looks back at the other teens. "He is pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine Koromaru-Kun." Haru took a step forward and gave the dog a gentle scratch behind the ear. "You're adorable."

Koromaru leaned against Haru's hand as she petted him, his tongue slowly flopping out. Ann quickly joined Haru and soon he had the attention of two women. The dog seemed to be delighted in the sudden attention and half-closed his eyes.

"Woof." Koromaru dreamily barked.

"Your group has a cat if I remember correctly." Ken looked towards Makoto.

"Yes, that would be Morgana. He's in Inaba with the rest of our team." Makoto explained.

"I look forward to meeting him. Koromaru is excited to meet another animal with a Persona." Ken looked down at Koromaru who had become putty in the two girl's hands.

"Morgana will insist he is not a cat, we aren't sure what he is honest. But we should get moving everyone, Yusuke is waiting for us." Makoto called to the other two girls.

The two girls got in a few more pets on the adorable dog before they all started to head out. After a small trek through Tokyo's subway, they met up with Yusuke. A few quick formalities were exchanged with Yusuke to introduce him to the groups, three new members before Makoto pulled out her phone. There was a pause filled with anticipation as everyone waited for an opening in the crowds before they all disappeared from Shibuya station.

The world warped out before snapping into focus as the red and black tones of Mementos filled Queen's vision. She stepped into the entrance of Mementos as everyone joined her. This was their staging area that they always got ready in before they ventured deeper. Everyone always needed a few minutes before they ventured into the depths. Queen checked her weapons quickly before looking towards Aigis, Ken, and Koromaru.

"So this is the rebellion attire Shirogane-san's report mentioned. You all look…" Ken seemed a bit taken aback by the new appearances.

"It's a bit shocking I know." Queen acknowledged.

"Their clothes appear to be made of the same cognition properties as Persona are made of. It would seem their attire is granted by their Personas." Aigis analyzed before she pulled off her Shujin jacket.

That's when Queen realized that Aigis hadn't been wearing the standard Shujin Academy undershirt. She appeared to be wearing nothing at all and simply was exposing her robotic body. It was then that it hit home about Aigis's true nature. Her face and general build with clothing over it made her appear exactly like one would expect a human to look like, but as she stripped down her robotic features were all on display.

"Our attire is made outta the same stuff as our Personas?" Skull asked looking at his gloved hand before he looked up at Aigis. "Ah jeez." He quickly turned away just as Aigis pulled down her skirt.

"Correct. Forgive me, I cannot achieve full combat potential wearing clothes. Ken-Kun you should prepare for battle as well. My sensors indicate many shadows below us." Aigis commanded.

"R-Right!" Ken nodded before he put down his school bag and pulled out what appeared to be a belt with a gun followed by a spear tip.

Ken put on the belt before tightening the spear tip to the pole already in his hands. With a quick flourish of the weapon, Ken rested it against his shoulder before looking down at Koromaru. He leaned down and pet the dog before pulling out a large knife from his bag. He set the knife down in front of Koromaru and the dog picked it up in his mouth and seemed to slash in the air. Ken smiled at his companion before turning to the rest of the Thieves.

"I believe we are ready then." Ken glanced towards Aigis.

"Waiting for your orders field commander." Aigis quickly snapped into a salute as her gaze fell to Queen.

"Before we go, I will need to get a general feel for your combat abilities," Queen advised.

"Also we gotta give'em codenames!" Skull enthusiastically reminded everyone.

"I am a firearm user as well as a wild cardholder. My current Personas are Orpheus, Messiah, Thanatos, Athena." Aigis dictated. "I do not need any other ones. Orpheus's element is fire. Athena has no inherent element. They both have a weakness to electricity. Messiah is light and dark with a weakness of dark. Thanatos is dark with a weakness to light."

"Koromaru won't be fighting hopefully but he uses knives and his Persona is Cerebus. Its weakness is light. Dark and Fire seem to be his elements. I use spears and my Persona is Kala-Nemi. It has no real inherent element but it's weak to darkness. Kala-Nemi is a capable Persona and can use many healing spells." Ken tapped his spear to his shoulder as he spoke. "As far as codenames go, we already picked out ours in preparation for the mission."

"Woof!" Koromaru seemed to confirm.

"You already have codenames? Delightful, do you already know ours?" Noir asked.

"We are aware of them. Queen is the field commander. You are; Fox, Skull, Noir, and Panther. Joker, Oracle, Crow, and Mona are currently not here. Yu-san's team is Kingpin, Agent, Princess, Boulder, Deputy, Dragon, and Kuma" Came Aigis's monotone reply as he turned her attention to each Phantom Thief.

"Well then what do you three want to be called?" Queen asked.

"I am Black, Koromaru is Guardian, and Aigis is Angel," Ken informed everyone.

"They fit with the naming scheme! Alright; Black, Guardian, Angel welcome to the Phantom Thieves." Panther smiled.

"It's good to have you." Noir tipped her hat to the newly christened Thieves.

Fox held up his hands framing Aigis, Ken, and Koromaru. "Our little group has grown into quite the organization."

"I know right? What are we up to? 15?" Skull scratched the back of his head as he thought.

"Correct, if we include the adults. Alright." Queen started looking over the group. "Skull, Black, Panther, with me in the front lines. Black, you're our support. Angel keep your eye on our backs and navigate. Everyone else in the backline; protect our flank."

There was a chorus of confirmation across the board from all Persona users. With that, they plunged into the depths of Mementos. Without Mona's ability to turn into a bus, Queen didn't know how far they'd all go. Come to think of it; they found Kingpin and Joker pretty far down the other day without the aid of a vehicle so maybe walking wasn't so bad. As soon as they hit the Path of Qimranut it became apparent there was something in the air here in Mementos. While Mementos always seemed to have a creepy vibe to it, this atmosphere more closely resembled a blanket of depression.

"This feeling," Fox stated as he looked around.

"Must be because of Flu Season. We are right in the middle of it." Noir mentioned.

"Flu season?" Ken questioned.

"Mementos is the Palace of everyone in Tokyo, so its mood can change depending on how the general public feels," Queen informed their new companions.

"Interesting, I will have to add that information to our reports." Aigis proclaimed.

With that, they traveled past the Path of Qimranut and headed deeper to the path of Aiyatsbus. This depressive atmosphere seemed to make the shadows more willing to avoid them and without the speed of the Mona bus, it wasn't worth it to chase them down. This went on for several floors before Aigis suddenly announced that there appeared to be a large shadow on this particular floor. Everyone glanced at each other and a silent consensus was reached, they take this shadow down. Guided by Aigis's navigating ability they moved through the twisted Mementos paths before their target came into view. The large hulking red-hued shadow seemed to notice them as soon as they approached. There would be no getting the drop on it as it darted towards them.

Queen readied herself, her memories drawn briefly into times Joker dealt with shadows. Hit it before it hits you; that's what Joker always did. Tightening her grip on her Tekko, Queen coiled her body. Years of Aikido made her movements second nature, her mind was relaxed but sharp. The shadow roared but Queen had no hesitation, no fear. She planted her feet and just as the shadow got within her reach she struck. The blow was quick, a release of all the coiled energy she had been saving up causing the blow to be shall we say, super effective. The shadow shrunk back, spilling over into several smaller blobs of shadows before they took form. It was a pack of two Onis and a Kin-ki. Makoto had already seen Joker fight these shadows before and her mind spun remembering that they were all strong against physical and gun. Kin-ki had a weakness for Psy damage but without a wildcard and Noir in the back lines, they'd wouldn't be downing this particular shadow.

"Focus elemental," Queen ordered to her party.

That's when Queen noticed it, one of the onis didn't look quite right. Something about its demeanor looked as if it just didn't have the will to fight. Makoto had seen a shadow despair this bad once before but it was surprising that at the start of the battle that it was already inflicted with the status condition. Queen's mind calculated silently before it came to an abrupt conclusion. This was the effect Flu season had on the shadows down here. This depressive atmosphere wasn't just for show, it affected the shadows as well. It would seem today was a good day to come down here, too bad Joker wasn't with them.

"Hecate! Maragion!" Panther was the first to order her hand falling to her mask as the shadows went up in a blaze of fiery heat.

"Here goes!" Ken suddenly called out before he pulled out a gun and placed it to his forehead.

Time suddenly slowed for Queen as she watched her newest teammate shoot himself in the head. The sound of the shot rang across the battlefield as what looked like broken glass seemed to blossom from the back of Ken's head before a towering Persona appeared. For a half a second as Ken's head jerked back from the recoil of the action, a glazed almost dead look appeared in the young man's eyes. It didn't last long as Ken leveled his gaze towards his allies, looking fine despite the fact he had just shot himself in the head. He held out his hand as his Persona responded in kind.

"Revolution!" Ken ordered.

A feeling similar to one of Oracle's or Noir's buffs overcame Queen. Ken was taking his role of support quite seriously. Queen appreciated the professionalism he seemed to be demonstrating as she readied her attack. This was the first battle of the day, if there were going to plunge deep into Mementos depth it stood to reason that they'd need to conserve their SP. Queen called to Anat and the Persona answered back.

"Anat, come!" Queen called. "Mafreila!" The explosion from the nuclear attack hit the shadows hard.

"It ain't over yet!" Skull seemed amped as he smirked. "Seiten Taisei, Maziodyne!"

Leave it to Skull to pull out all the stops on the first go. The heavy electric attack combined with Queen's less powerful Nuclear one was all that was needed to make the shadows melt before them. They faded away leaving nothing but a small pile of money behind in their wake. For Queen's first battle as the leader, it had gone well and there was a bit of pride that bubbled up in her gut at that. She could do this. It wasn't a job she ever wanted to take from Joker but it was a role she knew she'd feel more comfortable in the longer she needed to take up the mantle.

"Did you just freakin' shoot yerself?" Skull called, his attention solely fixed on Ken.

"Yes. I guess this is the first time you've seen this particular method of Persona summoning." Ken held out his strange gun. "This is my Evoker, I put it to my head and pull the trigger to summon my Persona."

"That a rather barbaric way of summoning one's Persona." Fox shook his head.

"It's how all of us summon our Personas. I have an internal evoker and Guardian's lies within his collar." Aigis informed them in a pure matter of fact tone.

"Arf!" Koromaru bark in conformation.

"I could probably summon my Persona without the Evoker's assistance but something about the action." Ken's eyes remained on the gun in his hand.

"It's familiar. Even if the Evoker provokes a sense of terror or extreme stress. Moreover, because of the plume of dusk, the evoker contains; it also can be used to summon a Persona within the real world. How long it would remain summoned depends on the individual. Some individuals can summon a Persona in the real world, but it requires a level of concentration that is at extreme levels." Aigis quickly picked up.

"So you aren't harming yourself when you use an evoker?" Noir asked.

"No, it's quite the jarring experience though," Ken informed the group.

"Putting a gun to your head in the first place seems pretty jarring." Panther shook her head putting a hand on her hip.

"How far down do you three want to go? Remember we'll have to walk back." Queen interjected.

"As far as possible please," Aigis asked.

"Then let's get going." Queen insisted.


	35. Chapter 34

There was just something about being home that just felt right. Yu leaned back against his old couch as he took a second to appreciate the fact he was truly home. Rise's condo had been home for quite some time, but this place? This 1200 square foot house; was truly home. Compared to the condo it was tiny at almost a third of the size, but it was all his. He had bought it a few months just before he finished college from an older couple that his uncle knew. The price was right and Yu had always been good with money even after college. While he still made payments, if the next few years continued how they were going, he'd have this whole place paid off and would be his very own private piece of Inaba.

It was only two bedrooms. Which was one bedroom as the other one had been converted into an office the second he got it. The kitchen was probably the largest part of the house, it had been renovated from the older style kitchen when he got it. After all, Yu preferred to cook for all his friends so no one was ever going to have to deal with Mystery Food X with him around. Several times he had friends over and he cooked for them all. This house was filled with good memories like that and that's what truly made it home. Speaking of good memories with his friends, he had invited Ren and Futaba over later for dinner. A glance at the clock told him it was 3 o'clock. He still had plenty of time. After dropping Nanako back off at Dojima's place Yu had made a quick stop at Junes to pick up everything he needed for dinner. He had an hour to relax before he would be starting that. His house wasn't too far from the Amagi Inn, so luckily Ren and Futaba wouldn't have a long walk.

Rise appeared from the small hallway that led to the two rooms in the back of the house. The look she wore on her face was one of someone who no longer had any fucks to give, but people still kept asking her for them. She stepped up to the couch Yu was currently occupying where she collapsed upon it taking up the rest of the merger space upon it. Her head resting on his leg. She didn't say a word and honestly, Yu was okay with that, he had heard her a few minutes prior, dealing with her relatives over the old tofu shop. Rise didn't have a bad relationship with her family as far as Yu knew but something about inheritance and money brought out the worst in people. Rise had more than enough to simply pay for them to shut up but she wasn't about to give them a small fortune for nothing. Rise was done playing nice.

Yu reached down and ran his hand through her hair. Rise gave him a content noise as she snuggled against him. As much as this house was his home, it was the same for Rise. She could have bought almost any place in Inaba but honestly, she preferred this place as much as he did. They had lived together here for the past two years. Rise's official residence was that huge condo in Tokyo. Yu had been there when she purchased it and it wasn't cheap, several billion yen not cheap. All of her fan mail and official Risette business was sent there. When she was on tour or just here in Inaba she had an assistant that checked on the condo for her. In total, she probably spent more than half of her year in Tokyo and even less time with him in this tiny little Inaba house, but honestly, that seemed to make this place even more special to her. Distance didn't matter for their relationship. Rise needed to travel a lot but Yu made it clear he'd always be there for her to return home too.

They sat like this in silence for quite sometime before the sound of a familiar car engine announced Naoto's arrival before she even stepped up to the door. Rise knew that sound all too well and slowly got up, offering her boyfriend a small smile. Just those few minutes they had shared were enough to wipe that irate look from her face. Yu gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before he rose to his feet and headed for the door. Rise collapsed back onto the couch and curled up, no doubt safe in the knowledge Yu's partner expected nothing from her.

Yu stepped up to the door and opened it just as Naoto appeared on his doorstep. She might have been surprised by his seemingly psychic knowledge that she had arrived but Naoto was well aware of the distinct noise her car made. That noise was by design. The old 1972 Datsun sat in front of his house. It's light green coloring contrasting against the snow that covered Inaba. That was Naoto's baby. While the outside looked like an old Datsun from almost every angle, under the hood was a far different story. A larger engine, a different exhaust, and various other modifications made the car an utter beast with a mechanical growl one could hear a block away. For a car made almost 50 years ago it didn't look far from being showroom ready. Naoto had put blood, sweat, and tears into that thing to modify and restore it to its full glory. Naoto had long given up most of her masculine ways but being a bit of a petrol head wasn't something that she'd probably ever give up. Naoto liked driving and she loved driving fast.

"Come in." Yu invited his partner in.

As soon as she stepped in Yu closed the door and headed back to the living room. Naoto lingered in the doorway just long enough to take off her shoes before joining him and Rise in the living room. Rise opened one eye to acknowledge their guest but otherwise didn't move. Naoto gave a nod to Rise before her attention turned to him. Reaching into her pocket she tossed something his way, Yu caught the object out of midair. Looking at the leather billfold Yu had a feeling he knew what the object was before he opened it up. The golden badge and ID tag that greeted him told him everything he needed to know before he glanced at Naoto.

"Yu Narukami congratulations. You are part of the Security Department, Shadow Response Unit. Also known as the Shadow Operatives." Naoto didn't put any enthusiasm in her words leaving them dull and almost lifeless.

"You say that almost as if it's a bad thing." Yu snapped the billfold shut and slipped it into his pocket.

"More like we didn't have a choice. Mitsuru decided it for us. Her words were given to me through that maid of hers. 'You are already paid by me, so now you are official.' Also, the fact we were reserve members probably influenced that decision." Naoto drawled.

"You talked to Saikawa-san?" Yu asked raising an eyebrow.

"She appeared at my estate shortly after I arrived," Naoto explained. "Scared Goro-Kun because she just suddenly landed on the lawn of my estate in a helicopter. Goro-Kun thought it was someone working for Shido and almost shot her. Saikawa explained that Mitsuru is already on a Shadow Operative mission and that's why she sent us in the first place. Aigis and Ken-Kun are here to back us up instead of taking the mission from us. Considering they both blend in well with the other teenagers it was a tactful move."

"Isn't Aigis like number five, wouldn't we be working under her instead?" Yu asked.

"Did you pay attention to the badge? Mitsuru gave you number three." Naoto pulled his badge from his pocket and pointed to the number.

Yu blinked as he was in fact number three. That was a bit of a shock considering everyone Mitsuru knew that had a Persona. Surely, one of her people from S.E.E.S. would have been given a number that low. Like Akihiko or possibly Yukari. Maybe even Junpei. Still despite all that, there was a clear three next to his number designation.

"Three." Yu took the badge from Naoto, his voice reflecting his disbelief in the number.

"I'm 13. You are three because of both your wildcard ability and your apt leadership ability." Naoto flicked open her badge showing the 13 on it. "Also Rise, Mitsuru has requested you join as well. Your navigation powers are in demand."

Rise slowly got up from the couch looking between the two. "Sure, I'll just add secret agent next to my singer, songwriter, and tofu shop owner jobs. I prefer to remain a reserve."

"Being an idol is a good cover for traveling the world." Naoto insisted.

"Being an idol doesn't make me very 'secret' in the secret agent part of the job." Rise stretched. "But good for the both of you, I'll always have your backs if you need me."

"That's fair." Naoto let an easy smile spread across her face.

"Naoto, you and your family have dinner plans?" Yu asked as he slipped his new badge back into his pocket.

"My family?" Naoto pointedly inquired knowing exactly who Yu was talking about. "No, but it'll just be me and Goro-Kun. Haven't had enough of me yet, partner?"

"Never." Yu shook his head.

"Does your girlfriend know that?" Naoto countered.

"Knows it and is fine with it. Honestly, Kanji and I sometimes wonder if we weren't around if you two would get together." Rise answered with a sigh as she got up from the couch. "Both Ren-Kun and Futaba-chan are coming over so having you guys over will make the evening all the more lively."

Yu shrugged. "There is only one member of the investigation team that'd I'd go for Rise if you weren't around and it isn't Naoto."

"Oh?" Both Naoto and Rise pinned Yu with a set of curious looks.

"That would be Yosuke naturally." Yu dryly stated as if it just simply a matter of fact.

The two women in the room burst out laughing. The room filled with laughter as even Yu couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face. It took Rise and Naoto several long moments before they regained their composure. Naoto reached up wiping a tear from her eye before she shook her head.

"Does Yosuke know that?" Naoto asked, an eyebrow slightly arched.

"I thought it was implied?" Yu countered. "Wasn't it?"

Another round of snickers from the two girls. The mirth didn't last forever before Yu watched Naoto's suddenly start to drain. Because of their relationship, Yu knew how to read Naoto and she knew how to read him. They'd never admit it out loud but they could read each other better than even Kanji or Rise ever could. It all boiled down to the fact that they put themselves in dangerous situations and they needed to work as one unit sometimes. Naoto's eyes flickered to him, that calculating look swirling around deep inside of them. Something was bothering his partner.

"What the matter," Yu stated not bothering to skirt about the subject.

"Yu, has Kanji said anything to you recently?" Naoto questioned.

Yu paused and Naoto instantly sensed his hesitation. She locked onto him with a piercing stare. Naoto knew something was up. Damn, she was sometimes too sharp for her own good. Kanji must have done something to arouse her suspicion about the proposals tomorrow. It could have been any number of things that had set his partner off. Now that Naoto watched him, she knew he knew something which just made things so much worse. Yu needed an escape or a solid lie. The problem was he hated to lie to those he cared about.

"Maybe… Why?" Yu decided to buy himself some time with a simple question.

"He's been avoiding me since yesterday," Naoto answered.

"Really? How so?" Rise's concerned voice was accompanied by her stepping up closer to Naoto.

"He didn't come to bed yesterday after he came home with you Yu, then on the train, he sat across from me. He always sits next to me. Then today he left to go see his mom as soon as he arrived in Inaba and called me before I got here saying he'd be spending the night at his mom's place. From a conversation I overheard him having with his mom the other day the shop was doing well and she was trying to encourage him to enjoy himself in Tokyo. Something just isn't adding up." Naoto reasoned as she folded her arms across her chest.

Yu could see where Kanji was coming from by this move. He knew better than anyone that Naoto had a sharp mind and a knack for reading people. He was trying to avoid her so he wouldn't inadvertently give up the game. However, he did it so obviously that Naoto picked up on it for entirely different reasons. Yu had to give Kanji some credit for trying but clearly, Naoto was too sharp to ever be fooled by such tactics. Yu needed to cover for Kanji fast but no real excuse seemed to come to mind as to why Kanji would be avoiding Naoto so a half-truth was the only option he had.

"Kanji has a lot on his mind." Yu started trying to ease into a proper logical explanation.

"He does?" Naoto looked vaguely surprised.

"What do you know Yu?" Rise quickly pressed.

Great, he not only had to lie to Naoto but he also had to lie to Rise. Damn it Kanji.

Yu sighed more in frustration than anything else. "Let me talk to him tomorrow. I'll get him to confess with his own mouth what is bothering him."

Naoto gave Yu a harsh look. "Are you going to steal his heart?"

No, he's gonna try and steal yours; was the comment Yu wanted to make but that's not what he said. "Look, do you trust me?"

"Sometimes against my better judgment." Naoto sighed.

"You wound me, Shirogane." Yu dramatically announced as he turned and stepped into the kitchen which was only a step and a half from his former location.

"You're a grown man, Narukami. You'll be fine." Naoto stated as a matter of fact.

Rise put her hand on Naoto's shoulder. "Relax Naoto, you're worrying over nothing. Kanji is stupid at times but he probably has a good reason for doing what he is doing. Right, Yu?"

"Yep!" Yu didn't want to look at the two women as he started pulling food from his fridge.

Naoto sighed that defeated kind of sigh. "You're probably right Rise."

Yu caught Rise hugging Naoto out of the corner of his eye. Yu empathized with his partner but he knew this secret was better kept. Everything would be worth it tomorrow. He had talked to Yosuke after he had gotten Ren and Futaba settled in and by his best friend's prediction, everything was on track for tomorrow. There was a specific part of the party before the Persona users would break off to head to the T.V. world that was perfect. If all went well, they'd both be surprised. There was no question in Yu's mind that their answers would both be yes. Possibly a double wedding, possibly elope. Rise could worry about those details once the time came, he was fine with whatever she wanted to do.

"Well, I suppose I should go pick up Goro-Kun if we are going to have dinner. He located my study and all the books inside. It's going to be hard to pull him out of that." Naoto reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys. "He found one of my grandfather's diaries on the case he did in London with Scotland Yard."

"Scotland Yard? Your family is quite well-traveled, didn't your grandpa tell us a story about a case he did in the U.S. in the 60s and one he did in Egypt in the 70s?" Rise put a finger to her chin.

"Yes, the U.S. was a California case cracking an opium ring that was using Japanese shipping containers to move drugs out of China. The Egypt one was about stolen artifacts smuggled into Japan for rich collectors. I doubt I'll have such fantastic stories to hand down to the next generation of Shirogane." Naoto sighed.

"Are you kidding me? You're a Persona user and now a secret agent! You have solved cases that are impossible for anyone other than a Persona user to solve. Don't sell yourself short Naoto!" Rise proclaimed.

"Perhaps you are right. I'll see you guys soon." With that Naoto exited and the sound of the Datsun's engine roar was heard a few moments later.

Yu listened to the sound of the Datsun fade into the distance as he turned his attention fully to the food before him. Rise disappeared into the backrooms as Yu worked on dinner. This allowed Yu to fully focus on cooking but after some time Rise reappeared back in the kitchen wearing her winter coat. She had her phone out and after a second or two she glanced towards him. He was in the middle of frying up the fish and only was able to give her a fraction of his attention.

"I'm going to go pick up the teens." Rise told him before disappearing towards the door. Yu heard the sound of the door opening before he heard Rise again. "It's you! Well, come in… He's in the kitchen."

"Yip!" Came a familiar sound that made Yu smile to himself.

Yu glanced way from his food as a fox strolled into his house. The animal stepped up to him giving a few happy yips pleased he was back in Inaba. The fox had been as close to a pet as Yu had ever gotten, even if he treated the animal more like an old friend than an animal. It had become somewhat of a symbol of luck at the Tatsuhime Shrine, as seeing it when ema was placed in the shrine and the fox was around it the wish normally came true. People started leaving offerings for the fox and with the Legend of the Fox, the shrine received more than its fair share of donations. Yu and various members of the investigation team still occasionally helped the fox with granting wishes making the legend all the more real for the people of Inaba. The fox still also traveled with them when they went to the TV realm and just sometimes enjoyed being around Yu. At some point Yu had developed an open door policy with the fox, feeding it and generally taking care of it. It never made the kind of mess you'd expect from a wild animal and Yu always just let it out when it wanted to return to the wild.

"Glad to see you. Would you like to have dinner with us?" Yu asked.

"Yip!" The fox swept its bushy tail behind it.

"Well then make yourself at home and warm up. It's pretty cold out there." Yu instructed.

The fox walked over to the living room and pulled down an old blanket. It made itself a small little nest on the couch before the fox curled up on top of it and watched him work in the kitchen. Under the watchful eye of the fox, Yu continued to cook getting close to finishing up the meal. Everything was almost ready as the sound of the Datsun was heard outside. The sound of the door opening was quickly lost as the sound of conversation echoed from the front door. It would seem Rise had arrived at the same time as Naoto with all their respective teenagers in tow. Yu quickly washed off his hands before moving towards the door as everyone filed in.

"Make yourselves at home." Rise finished as everyone funneled into the small house.

"Also don't mind the fox, she is one of our guests," Yu instructed.

"Fox?" Morgana flicked his tail jumping out of Futaba's arms and to the ground.

"Ah, she must have realized you had returned from Tokyo," Naoto remarked already well aware of her partner's affiliation with the said fox.

"There is a fox." Futaba looked wide-eyed at Yu's other guest.

"She is an old friend of mine. She doesn't bite and is rather nice. She lives in the shrine in town and always comes to visit or join us in the otherworld." Yu explained before he stepped back into the kitchen.

"One of your confidants?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, same arcana as your navigator." Yu offhandedly replied as he started to move dishes to the small counter-top that separated the living room and the kitchen and laid out enough food for everyone.

"A fox." Morgana leaped up onto the couch next to the other animal. "You aren't an ordinary fox."

"Yip yip." The fox replied.

Morgana tilted his head. "Huh?"

"Yip yip!" The fox shifted as it moved to face Morgana, cocking its head slightly. "Yip."

"I'll have you know I'm no cat!" Morgana's ears pinned back.

"Yip." The fox seemed to shake her head.

"Wait, you can understand the fox? And the fox can understand you?" Naoto asked.

"Intriguing." Goro looked between the two animals.

"I'm just like this temporarily until I get my human body back!" Morgana ignored the others in favor of arguing with the fox.

"Yip yip yip." The fox brushed its tail behind it.

"I… don't remember…" Morgana looked away.

Futaba stepped in at that moment and picked Morgana up sitting down next to the fox. "Earth to Mona! What's the fox saying? Hey Fox."

"Yip!" The fox acknowledged Futaba before looking once again at Morgana. "Yip Yip."

"…" Morgana's ears flickered along with his tail. "No."

"Might as well let the two talk. Dinner served, come and get some everyone." Yu announced.

With that everyone moved to grab food. There was a comfortable kind of feeling that enveloped the whole group as everyone enjoyed each other's company and the good food. These kinds of times were what Yu loved the most. Everyone around him, a gentle conversation lingering in the air, good food. Was there honestly more to life than moments like this?

The conversation shifted to the plan for the next few days. Tomorrow was the party for Yukiko. While both teens had been introduced to Yukiko when they had arrived at the Amagi Inn that afternoon, a proper introduction would happen at the party. The party was from 12-1 before those who could go into the TV realm would split off and head there. That happened to be most of those already invited to the party.

Barring the time of the P-1 tournament, the other side here in Inaba was a mostly peaceful place. Occasionally a shadow would appear but regular patrols meant nothing on that side ever festered for long. It was so peaceful that even non-Persona users frequently joined them on the other side; like Nanako. In all honestly, the other world had become kind of an open secret to anyone connected to the investigation team. Even Dojima was vaguely aware of it but always feigned ignorance if it was mentioned.

Just as dinner was wrapping up Ren received a phone call from Makoto. He left the room to talk with his girlfriend as Rise explained all the places she wanted to bring Futaba around town on the 11th. Futaba seemed interested in the places despite being a bit hesitant. Goro had been invited too, much to his surprise. The kid always seemed so surprised to be included like one of the gang, which was both heart-warming but at the same time heart-breaking. Yu quickly started to pick up the dishes with Rise's help as the conversation turned towards just general conversation. Once all the dishes were washed off and put into the dishwasher, Yu noticed Ren had not returned and moved to find the wayward teen as everyone else conversed in the living room.

It took Yu a moment or two to find that Ren had moved outside. He wore his winter jacket and was standing out by the door. The goofy smile on the teenager's face told Yu all he needed to know, it was the look of a young lovesick teenager. Yu might have not recognized it if it wasn't for the fact he had walked in Ren's very shoes nearly five years ago. He was in love and, knowing the fellow wildcard, it'd probably be a bond that lasted a lifetime. Ren's smile waned slightly as he realized he was being watched. Yu stepped up next to him.

"How did it go?" Yu asked.

"They got down pretty far in Mementos, all the way to a door they couldn't pass. Also, Aigis found out the subway trains that all the cognition takes are accessible to us. So we can use them to travel faster from one end of Mementos to the other," Ren explained as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"So I take it everything went fine with Ken and Aigis?" Yu asked as he stared into the night sky.

"There was also a dog." Ren started.

"Ah, Koromaru." Yu nodded knowing about the albino Shiba Inu.

"You know everyone in their group?" Ren inquired.

"Most of them. I first met them during Golden Week here in Inaba about four years ago, which was during the P-1 tournament I've mentioned before. That was chaos. Soon after that whole mess, it was the love meets bond thing." Yu shook his head. "At least things cooled down after that."

"I wonder if I'll have any adventures after this year." Ren glanced up at the sky as well.

"If you want to. Just because the disturbance in Tokyo may die down doesn't mean there won't be other adventures elsewhere. If you have a heart for it you could always join me and Naoto as a Shadow Operative." The sky was filled with all sorts of stars that the lights of Tokyo never let one see.

"Shadow Operative?" Ren glanced at Yu from the corner of his eyes.

"A secret group that deals almost exclusively with shadows and things pertaining to that other world. Naoto and I were just given membership today. Aigis and Ken are in Tokyo under that umbrella. They are both Shadow Operatives as well and will be working under me." Yu explained.

"Maybe. Good to know there will always be an adventure out there." Ren let an easy smile come to his face.

"Hey, everything doesn't have to be Persona this and shadows that. Sometimes it's okay to just have normal adventures with those you care about." Yu looked towards Ren. "Like now."

Ren smirked at him. "It's that simple?"

Yu laughed. "It's that simple."

* * *

Hopefully, you liked this chapter. The next one will hopefully be up in a few days. Royal is drawing closer and my goal is to have this whole thing finished by then.


	36. Chapter 35

**December 9th Friday**

* * *

The atmosphere was warm at the Amagi Inn. Yu was surrounded by all the people he cared about. It had been a good day all around. Yosuke had put the party together in record time, pulling in most of the people the Investigation Team cared about and more than a few people from their time at Yasogami High School. Yu had already made his rounds, chatting with most of the guest but he wanted to let Yukiko shine as it was her birthday. Currently, he sat next to Ren as the teen talked to Mariko Kasumi. For not knowing more than half the people at the party, Ren quickly made fast friends with people. The true gift of the wild card. However, Mariko or rather Marie had seemed to take the greatest interest in him. Yu was waiting for the right moment to reveal who Marie was but for now, he'd just let Ren believe he was talking to the town weather reporter.

"… Living in the attic above a coffee shop? Doesn't seem all that comfortable." Marie shook her head.

"It's not that bad and it has its perks. Free coffee whenever I want." Ren explained.

Marie had changed so much since he first really met her in the velvet room all those years ago. Long gone was the naïve, introverted young girl he first met; now she was confident to the point she was openly sharing her poems with people. With the age of social media, she often shared them online much to the glee of her weather girl fans. No longer were they depressing but filled with hope and inspiration. The land in and around Inaba flourished due to her and it's prosperity only brought the already tight-knit town closer together.

Yu looked from Ren and Marie to notice Kou and Chie making their way towards him. Shifting, Yu got up from his seat to greet them. Chie had a serious look on her face as Yu caught her eyes shift to Rise on the other side of the room. Yu didn't need any of his detective skills to quickly deduce what was going on. Kou who had been dating Chie these past three years offered Yu a warm welcoming smile. He was another success from Yu's relationship advice after he left to study abroad; he learned that his place was truly in Inaba. With his family and Chie. Chie who always thought Kou had a thing for Yukiko was surprised when he suddenly asked her out but quickly warmed up to the idea of dating him.

"Yosuke is in the lobby," Chie said simply.

"Kanji looks like he might explode. Poor guy... Probably best to give him some of that Narukami wisdom." Kou informed, his eyes darting towards Naoto who was talking with Naoki Konishi.

"I'll see what I can do. See you guys in a bit." Yu nodded before looking towards Ren. "I'll be right back. Ren, do me a favor and try and see if you can keep Rise here in the room."

A confused look appeared on Ren's face. "Yeah sure."

Marie looked towards Rise. "Ummm… That shouldn't be too hard." Something about Marie's look didn't sit well with Yu after all Rise and Marie didn't always get along the best.

Yu didn't have time to ponder what scheme Marie might put into practice to keep Rise in the room. Kanji needed him and he wasn't about to keep him waiting too long. Excusing himself, Yu moved out of the room heading down the halls of the Amagi Inn to the lobby. The sound of heavy footfalls could be heard before Yu stepped into the lobby. Kanji was there pacing the length of the room as Yosuke leaned against the front check-in counter; Yukiko's dad sat behind the counter a twinkle of amusement flashing in eyes.

"Yu! I don't know 'bout this man…" Kanji's voice was shaky as he stopped his pacing to give Yu a frantic look. "I mean… She could say no…" There was a mounting dread in Kanji words, unwarranted but still there.

"Kanji, stop and breathe," Yu commanded in a firm voice before looking towards Yosuke. "How long has he been like this?"

Yosuke shifted the two garment bags he had been holding to look at the clock behind the counter. "About seven minutes."

Kanji started to breathe heavily, almost to the point of hyperventilating. Yu shook his head before he stepped up to Kanji and put his hands on his shoulder. A firm look into Kanji's eyes along with Yu starting to slowly but audibly breathe started to calm down the larger man. After a good minute or two Kanji seemed to have calmed down enough to be functional. Taking a step back, Yu turned his attention back to his partner.

"Everything ready?" Yu asked.

"Of course! That is if Kanji doesn't freak out anymore." Yosuke handed the garment bags to Yu.

"I'm workin' on it!" Kanji boomed. "This is sooo much fuckin' harder than I thought it'd be!"

"What's harder?" A new voice entered the conversation that caused Yu's blood to run cold.

Yu snapped his attention to Naoto as she stepped into the lobby. Goro shadowing just a few feet behind her. Naoto had this look on her face, which seemed to be a mixture of anger and suspicion. Damn it, he should have told Ren to worry about Naoto too, but in his haste to get Kanji to calm down it had slipped his mind. Cursing silently to himself he wondered if this is where their plan fell apart. Thinking fast Yu looked to Yosuke for help.

"I uh…" Kanji drawled frozen like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"They are working with me on a surprise for Yukiko." Yosuke smoothly lied.

"A surprise?" Naoto pinned Yosuke with a stare. "What kind of surprise?"

Yosuke pointed to the garment bags in Yu's hands. "You remember that cross-dressing competition we did in high school?"

Something seemed to click for Naoto. "You guys are going to crossdress again?"

"Yeah!" Kanji agreed quickly going with the lie.

"For a skit, we have been planning for the party. You know Yukiko's sense of humor, she won't stop laughing and that's what I'm aiming for." Yosuke folded his arms across his chest. "For her, I'm willing to look like an idiot, I made these two promise to help me. Ted is too good at the crossdressing thing so he was out. Kanji was helping me with the outfits last night." Yosuke sighed before he rubbed the back of his head.

That was the truth at least. Kanji had been working with Teddie and Yosuke last night, but it had been simply to avoid Naoto and help with the party.

Yu watched Naoto's defenses lower instantly before she looked at Yu. "And you knew this all along…"

"We kind of wanted it to be a surprise for everyone." Yu shrugged.

Naoto let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, Kanji you had me worried something was wrong."

"Naah… Just ya know helpin' out Yosuke." Kanji answered not as smoothly as Yosuke.

"Alright, I'll head back then and let you guys get ready." With that Naoto turned and disappeared down the hallway.

Several minutes passed before Kanji let out a long sigh as he dragged his hand across his face. "This sucks man, I hate lyin' to Naoto."

"I don't like lying to her either but come on, let's get this..." Yu was about to finish before Goro stepped back into the lobby.

Akechi wore a scathing look that he turned on the three men in the room. It was clear that Naoto wasn't the only one Yu had to worry about. Goro-Kun was both Naoto's equal in intellect but he was also fiercely protective of the woman that had saved him. While Naoto had accepted Yosuke's explanation, something must have seemed off to the younger detective. There was no hiding anything from Goro-Kun now, the only hope for them was to flip him onto their side.

"What are you three hiding from Nee-san?" His voice held a dangerous edge to it, which reaffirmed to Yu how committed the boy was to Naoto. Then again he came from a world of lies and because of that he was no doubt jumping to the worst possible outcome.

Yu sighed. "Kanji, show him the ring."

"Huh? Oh…" Kanji fumbled the pockets of his leather jacket before pulling out a small old wooden box and opening it.

Akechi glanced towards the ring before some of that hardened look on his face started to melt away. "A ring?" Goro asked tentatively.

Yu reached into his pocket and pulled out his box. "We are going to propose to Rise and Naoto."

Akechi's guard further dropped as he had no doubt pieced everything together. He solemnly nodded before he looked at Kanji. "Don't do this to Nee-san again Kanji." There was still some sharpness to his words as he turned to leave.

"I-I umm don't plan too!" Kanji shouted at Goro's retreating back.

"Remind me not to get on that kid's bad side." Yosuke shivered.

"He just wants to protect the people he cares about but he only knows how to do so aggressively," Yu explained before he looked at Kanji. "We should get out of here before anyone else grows suspicious of us."

"Agreed! Come on let's get to the back employee room so you two can change." Yosuke turned and started to head off back down the hall.

Yu followed behind as they were ushered into a small room tucked away at the back of the Amagi Inn. The room was empty as all the employees were either helping with the party or attending to the guests at the inn. Yu hung up the garment bags on a hook and opened them. A finely tailored white suit greeted him, freshly pressed and looking ready to wear. Yu had experience with this level of clothing, he enjoyed looking every bit a polished gentleman when he took Rise out in Tokyo. Kanji, however, was a much different story. Kanji preferred comfort in his clothing selection, not that he couldn't look nice but if he could get away wearing an old washed out pair of jeans and a tank top, he'd rock that look. Luckily he also had an eye for design which was his saving grace.

Yu shifted the garment bags around and open the second one. A fine black suit greeted Yu gaze, just like the other suit it was freshly pressed. Yosuke had seen to having the Inn press both suits that morning as they had experience in that kind of thing. Kanji's black suit had originally been his dad's and was made of some fancy fabric. It hadn't fit Kanji initially but after some minor alteration, he had done the night before the suit promised to fit him like a fine glove. Working at a textile shop all his life gave him some advantaging in the tailoring department. Yu handed the garment bag to his friend and nodded.

Kanji was no longer allowed to turn back. It was do or die time.

Yu turned his attention back to his garment bag and got ready. His outfit consisted of a white suit with a white waistcoat. Under that was a black dress shirt and Yellow tie to give the outfit just the right amount of pop. Something about this particular color of yellow just reminded him of his friends. He couldn't explain the connection to the color he felt but he couldn't deny it either, hence the yellow tie. As he straightened out the suit, his eyes shifted to Kanji. Kanji was just finishing getting into his clothes. His suit was a bit more straight-forward than Yu's. A black jacket with matching black pants. Underneath was a stiff button-down shirt. Instead of a tie, he wore an ascot of rich bright blue fabric with a slight textile pattern to it. Finally, a whitish silver lapel pin hung on his right side just an inch or two from the ascot. The pin was of a small white bell.

That pin meant a lot to both Naoto and Kanji. It had been a gift from Naoto's grandfather to him the year after they started dating and before the old man had moved away from Inaba to go someplace far warmer. Kanji had told him the story; that the old man had given it to him for a birthday gift saying he wore it when Naoto's dad and mom got married and that he hoped one day it would be present at Naoto's wedding. There were very few of the pins made since the small bell was the symbol of Naoto's family, but his particular one was special. The old detective was a wise man and seemed to understand even before Kanji started to pull his act together that he'd be the one that married his granddaughter because to wear one meant you were part of the Shirogane family.

"Well? How do I look, because yer lookin' great." Kanji asked as he buttoned up his dress coat.

"Kanji you clean up remarkably well, Naoto will love it. Nice touch with the pin." Yu smirked.

"Yeah, I kinda had to include it. Felt wrong without it." Kanji rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

"Probably would be," Yu added before he fiddled with his simple golden cufflinks. "Ready? Don't forget your ring." Yu reached for his coat; pulling out the ring and transferred it to his dress pants.

"No, but Imma man up and do it anyway." Kanji firmly nodded as he also retrieved the ring from his street clothes.

"Good," Yu turned his attention to the door and stepped out.

Kanji shadowed him as Yu stepped out into the hall of the Amagi Inn once again. Yosuke who had both been their lookout and was going to be their introduction into the party gave an affirming nod to his two bros. "Lookin' good. Now let's get you both back in the party, come on."

Yu led the way back down the hall to find Yukiko, Chie, and Teddie standing just outside of the party doors. As soon as they approached, Chie gave both Yu and Kanji a thumbs up as she held a small camcorder in her hands. Teddie seemed to swoon over them another camcorder in his hands. Yukiko a bit more reserved offered them a warm smile before looking towards Yosuke. Yosuke rolled his shoulder and nodded to the two girls and suddenly they opened both doors to the hall and strode with a confident stride to their step. Yu gave Kanji one last encouraging pat in the back before he strode in after his other friends. Yu heard Kanji audibly gulp before he fell in line with him. As if the entrance that his friends made hadn't been grandiose enough, the fact that Yu and Kanji walked in sporting full tuxedos now had everyone's attention. Without doing anything the whole room's attention was fixed upon the five as they all walked up to the middle of the room. Yukiko climbed aboard a table in the center of the room with Yosuke's help.

"Attention everyone, it has come to my attention that Kanji and Yu wish to make an announcement. If everyone would please be silent while they make their announcement that would be wonderful." Yukiko's sweet voice proclaimed to an already dead silent room.

That was Yu's cue. He quickly scouted the room finding Rise standing not far away, next to Kanami Mashita and Futaba. Yu turned and headed off in her direction just as Kanji seemed to move to head towards Naoto. Chie went with Kanji as Teddie trailed behind Yu. Reaching into his pocket Yu pulled out the small wooden box. Yu's eyes met Rise's eyes, as a sudden look of surprise flashed across them. Rise had some prior warning to his proposal and the fact she was still surprised was refreshing. Or maybe she was just acting surprised, he had told her to do that after all. Yu stepped up to her and got down in the familiar pose.

Deep breath in then out.

Yu looked up at Rise. "Rise Kujikawa, we've known each other for a long time and I know despite all the chaos going on around us. I'd still like to ask you if you'd like to marry me." Yu proclaimed.

A warm laugh echoed from Rise's lips. "About time, but yes!" There was a mist of tears in her eyes, as Yu got to his feet and slipped the new ring on her finger.

Kanami gave a sudden squeal of excitement. It was the same pitch Yukiko had when he had announced his plans the other day over the phone. What was with girls doing that? Rise locked eyes with him before she stepped up to him. There were no further words that needed to be exchanged before their lips met. Yu wrapped his arms around Rise and pulled her close to him. The kiss wasn't one you'd ever normally give someone in public but in the spirit of the proposal, Yu didn't mind showing the world how much he absolutely loved Rise. They pulled away just as a new voice sounded across the event hall.

"Of course I'll marry you! Why wouldn't I!?" Came Naoto's voice.

Yu wished he could have seen his partner's face the exact moment Naoto's mind realized exactly what was happening. Luckily Chie had his back and was recording everything as Teddie was recording things on his end. As both announcements reached their respective conclusion everyone suddenly turned their attention to the newly engaged couples. Congratulations were heard from all around as people offered their blessings. Rise looped her arms around his arm and snuggled close to his side in an affectionate gesture. Teddie bounced around them getting everything on the camera he held.

"So does that mean I can call you Big Sis now Rise-san?" Nanako's voice rose above all the congratulatory remarks.

Rise pulled herself away from Yu to face the preteen. "You always could have Nanako."

"Naah, didn't seem right until now, Big Sis. "Nanako smiled before she looked towards Yu.

Rise took a step away from Yu as everyone else seemed to back off. Yu spread his arms out before Nanako closed the distance between them and embraced him in a warm hug. Yu returned her hug, pulling her off her feet for a second or two before setting her down. The two shared a moment making the previous ones all the more special. Slowly they broke the hug as Nanako stepped back, a wide smile on her face.

"You owe me a niece or nephew before I graduate high school. Do you understand?" Nanako's tone was firm. Clearly, she wasn't just joking around.

Yu smirked turning his attention to Rise, knowing full well she'd make for a great mother. "I'm up for that if you are."

A small flush of pink-tinted Rise's cheek at the idea of that. "Maybe… We'll see."

Another round of congratulations echoed around them as Rise and Yu made their way to the center of the room. Waiting for them in the center was Yukiko and Yosuke, both of them had wide smiles on their faces, clearly pleased by the events that had just taken place. This was how their group functioned, they faced everything together whether it was a proposal or someone's birthday. Yu was truly lucky to have so many people he could depend on and this proposal had been made so much easier with everyone's help.

"Thank you," Yu smirked.

"Eh, I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done for all of us." Yosuke shrugged as if it was truly no big deal.

"Don't say it like that." Kanji's voice boomed.

From their left Kanji and Naoto appeared. Yu looked towards his partner. It would appear Naoto's face still held a shadow of the flustered look she had no doubt sported when Kanji proposed. She was recovering but Naoto wasn't the type of person that got that surprised all too often so it took a bit for the shock to wear off. Still, despite the slowly fading shock, a pleasant smile played across lips as she held onto Kanji. Naoto was happy, happier than he had ever seen her. Kanji, for the most part, had a goofy grin playing across his face, he looked as if he was just ready to melt. He had done it and now was reaping the benefits.

"It was really nothing to help you guys," Yukiko explained.

"How long have you guys been planning this?" Naoto inquired.

"Would you believe in two days?" Yu asked.

"Seriously?" There was a shock in Rise's voice that indicated she was even surprised by that news.

Yosuke threw his arm around Yu's neck and dragged him down to his level. "Could you believe they wanted to do it tomorrow?! We forced 'em to do it today."

Yu felt an excitement surge through him as he quickly countered Yosuke grab. With the shift, he pinned Yosuke's arm behind him. "You're still too slow."

"And you're in a white tux. I'm sure Rise would kill me if I damaged that perfect face of yours at the moment." Yosuke countered.

"Save it, both of you, for the TV realm." Naoto sternly advised.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass later partner," Yosuke smirked as Yu let go of his arm.

"You can try," Yu responded dryly.

"Eh. Kanji are you crying?" Chie suddenly asked looking up from the camera.

"Is everything alright Kanji?" There was a bit of panic in Teddie's voice.

Kanji indeed had some tears in his eyes. "I ain't cryin'!" Kanji sobbed. "Real men don't cry, these are manly tears because I'm just so freakin' happy right now!"

"Ahh, you big lug…" Suddenly Yosuke sniffled. "Don't do that, you'll make me cry."

"It's okay Yosuke, let it out. I won't judge you." Yu answered.

"Shut up, I'll deal with you later!" Yosuke remarked with a bit of anger bristling under his words.

"Please do, there will be no need to be gentle," Yu stated dryly.

There was a long sigh that came from his best friend but it was drowned out by the laughter of the rest of the investigation team. The upbeat mood never really left the party as it continued on for about another hour. Slowly people headed out until it was just those who would be joining them in the TV realm. Yu scanned the group as everyone was putting on their coats. It was going to be quite a few today. Probably the biggest run to date, but it was kind of planned that way. While the party was wrapping up Kanji and Yu changed back to their normal clothes and met the group out in the lobby. The group consisted of the entirety of the investigation team, the Phantom Thieves here in town, Marie, Nanako, Kanami, Kou, and the fox.

The group moved through Inaba no doubt attracting a bit of attention. After all, there were two idols among them, a cat, and a fox. Rise had been the one to convince Kanami to join them. Even if they were rivals on the stage it didn't mean they weren't great friends off the stage. Kanami had dropped everything to come to the party for the chance to meet up with Yu and his friends. Nanako was a regular with them by now. She had almost died in that world but it didn't stop her spirit of adventure and she had begged them to take her with. Persona or not, Nanako eventually got her wish and because of how peaceful it was over there Yu didn't have to worry about her. Kou was the other odd addition, this was going to be his first jump into the world. Chie had apparently been planning to bring him there herself but this opportunity was too good. So it wouldn't be just the Thieves' first time.

Yosuke lived about a half a block away from Junes in a small house his parents used to own. The elder Hanamura's had left the house to their son after Yosuke's dad got another promotion to regional president of the company. They had moved to be closer to Junes headquarters as Yosuke took over as manager for the Inaba branch. The job of being a manager, however, came with a lot of responsibly and long hours. A normal day for Yosuke started at 4 in the morning and sometimes didn't end until after 8 pm. Luckily because he was so close to home, he could take a break there. Teddie who was the official store mascot took up the responsibility of taking care of the house when Yosuke worked long hours. Something Nanako had taught him how to do.

As they reached the house, Yosuke pulled out his garage door opener and opened the garage. Inside of the heated garage was Yosuke's Goldwing motorcycle propped up on a motorcycle jack as if he was doing something to it during winter. There were a few tools around the bike. Yosuke and Naoto both worked on their vehicles together and it was one of the pillars of their particular friendship. Yu knew enough to do an oil change and change a tire, but he had seen both of them covered in muck and arm deep in Naoto's Datsun before. Besides the bike and the tools, a few boxes rested in the garage but the thing everyone was here for was the large flat-screen TV in the back. It was a 90-inch screen and looked in perfect shape, Yu knew better. The TV had some sort of flaw within its display that caused it to flicker violently whenever it was plugged in. It was garbage but Yosuke had picked it up from being thrown out from Junes and gave it a new purpose.

"So who is going in…" Yosuke started before Marie walked forward and entered. "Well, that solves that question." Yosuke sighed.

"Freaky…" Kou commented as it was his first time seeing the process.

"But you'll be fine! Come on!" Chie explained before she and her boyfriend quickly disappeared into the screen.

"Come on Futaba, let's go together! You too Kanami" Rise took Futaba's hand.

"Okay… I can do this!" Futaba muttered as she clung to Rise.

"Right behind you Rise!" Kanami called.

Soon all three disappeared.

"You're with me and Kanji Goro-Kun," Naoto instructed.

"If you say so Nee-chan," Akechi remarked.

Then the next three disappeared.

"Bear bomb!" Teddie shouted before he dove into the TV and was gone.

"Yip!" The fox called as it jumped in.

"Hey wait!" Morgana followed a half a second later.

Yosuke closed the garage door before he looked at Yukiko. "My lady, would you do me the honors of accompanying me to the other world?" Yosuke added a slight chivalrous bow as he extended his hand to her.

"Of course!" Yukiko warmly smiled as she took her boyfriend's hand.

Then it was just Yu, Ren, and Nanako.

"Ready Nanako? Ren, I guess you're with me." Yu looked towards the two of them.

Ren smirked before he got down into a crouch. The next instant Ren sprinted at the TV and disappeared within it in a fashionable flourish.

"He is such a showoff." Yu sighed.

"He's also cute," Nanako remarked.

"… What?!" Yu boomed in surprise.

Nanako quickly disappeared into the TV before Yu could say anything more. Yu grumbling to himself about a young girl reaching a certain age. After a second of standing alone, Yu too headed into the TV.

* * *

I've been sick for the past few weeks, on and off again with a cold. I'm seriously behind but I don't know if I can catch up. This fic is about 2/3 complete and I don't know if I'll have it all out before royal comes out. Would anyone mind if we let it linger a little while past?


	37. Chapter 36

Ren dove into the TV as his vision filled with white and black. Entering the TV was about as disorientating as entering the Metaverse, but as he reached the other side there was a far different sight to behold. Joker landed upon the grass of the TV realm in a crouched superhero landing, his side sending him reminders not to be such a show-off. As he got to his feet, he noticed the others that had gone before him but what captured his attention was the world around him.

He was standing in a literal Eden. The world they had come from while nice had been snow-covered and cold. This place was warm but not too warm, as a cool breeze blew against Joker's face. There was no snow here; just seemingly endless scape of picturesque natural beauty rolled out in front of him. All accompanied by the sound of songbirds and the serene noise of a babbling brook. It was beauty beyond words and Joker almost wished he had Fox here. Perhaps Fox with his way of speaking could articulate the divine beauty this world seemed to hold.

"Welcome to the other side." Marie's voice lingered from behind Joker.

"I didn't know the other world could be so…" Joker took in the beauty before him. "Beautiful."

There was a small chuckle as Marie stepped up to Joker's side. "Thanks, I try."

Joker looked towards the woman he knew as Mariko Kusumi. She wasn't quite the Mariko Kasumi he had been chatting with at the party. She wore a long white robe with a hood, with some sort of deep red shirt underneath. Those minor changes didn't bother Joker much, after all, he was accustomed to people changing outfits in this other world. However, it was the fact Marie's left eye seemed to glow slightly.

"Does this appearance shock you?" Marie asked. "Perhaps…" There was a flash of green light before Marie changed again, this time with a sleeveless shirt, a blue cap, and a short skirt. The power of her eye seemed to fade with this appearance.

"Who are you?" Joker asked unsurely.

"Me? I suppose if I just said weather girl you wouldn't believe me anymore, would you little thief?" Marie smirked.

Joker took a step back, reaching for his weapon. Something about this situation put him on edge; Marie was something more then she appeared to be. However, as Joker reached for his weapons his hands felt nothing but air. A pause before Joker realized his problem, he hadn't transformed. This world didn't see him as a threat. Marie watched him struggle before she took a step up to him. Without another word, she reached out, putting a hand to his chest. Joker felt a surge of power tingling through his body as the ache his side normally gave him seemed to evaporate. Marie took a step back as Joker fully grasped what she had done. His side which had been a constant literal thorn in his side was healed.

"What did you do?" Joker asked because as far as he knew, that kind of damage couldn't be healed.

"What do you think? I healed you silly." Marie explained. "And you aren't the only one who needed it."

Marie then turned and walked off. Curious, Joker followed after her. Marie made her way through the gathering crowd and stepped up to Crow. He was currently talking to Kanji and Naoto and paid Marie no mind until she stepped into his personal space. Naoto regarded Marie with a glance as Marie examined the sling around Crow's shoulder.

"What a strange device. Does it ease the pain?" Marie inquired.

"In a way it does..." Naoto explained. "Goro-Kun this is our friend Marie, she is..." There was some hesitation in Naoto's voice.

"It's alright you can tell them, there is no need to keep it a secret from them here." Marie reached forward and gently pressed her hands against Crow's shoulder.

"She's a goddess," Naoto said flatly.

"A goddess?" Crow sounded shocked and in all honesty, Joker was too.

"How does it feel?" Marie asked tilting her head slightly.

"Feel?" Crow questioned before he flexed his shoulder. In a swift motion, Crow took off the sling and rolled his shoulder. Joker's side wasn't the only miracle he'd been witness to today. "It feels healed. Thank you so much."

Marie put her hands behind her back as she rocked on the balls of her feet. "Think nothing of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a StupidJerkFace to talk to about an engagement." Marie turned and walked off.

Joker watched her go before looking towards Crow. Crow was rolling his shoulder once again, a small smirk tempting to play at the corners of his lips. From what Joker understood, Crow's injury had been quite serious and would have taken surgery to even begin to heal. How he just seemed to shrug it off half the time Joker could only believe that Crow had some sort of unnatural tolerance to pain. Or he was a masochist. Either one was a strong possibility; or both. Probably both.

"You good, Crow?" Joker asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Huh, better than good actually. Did she heal you as well Joker?" Crow asked looking over his friend.

Joker nodded. "Yeah."

"There a reason why ya guys are usin' yer codenames?" Kanji asked suddenly asked.

"Not really, is there a reason to wear your glasses in the metaverse?" Joker countered his tone easy and not meaning to offend.

"Uhhh…" Kanji didn't seem to have an answer for that.

"Touché." Naoto did as the two turned to talk to Chie and Kou.

Crow put his hand to his chin. "This place is rather peaceful and because of that our rebellious attire hadn't appeared. I wonder..." Crow turned away from everyone and put a hand to his face were his mask would normally be, there was a slight pause before he spoke once again. "Lancelot!"

Suddenly Crow was encased in blue flames before he appeared in his normal outfit. Lancelot's large form appearing at his side ready to fight. With a flick of his hand, the Persona faded and all that was left was the white-uniformed Crow. Joker studied what had just happened as he stepped up to Crow's side, mirroring the familiar movements that he used to summon his Persona. Arsene floated to the top of his sea of souls but there was something wrong. Summoning Persona was an emotional event at its core but there just seemed to be something missing. Crow seemed to understand what Joker was trying to do and shook his head.

"The act of summoning isn't enough. While I'll admit it's a bit amusing to know there is something about all this you are unaware of... This situation probably has more to do with experience than anything else. What it comes down to is that this place is too peaceful. To summon one's Persona, you just can't feel too relaxed, it's not how they work. There must always be perceived risk. That risk could be battle or it could be trauma. If you want to summon that part of you, think back to painful memories and that feeling of helplessness you had with them." Crow explained. "Your Persona will respond."

Joker thought about it a moment before he summoned to his mind memories from his past. The trial that took his freedom, the look in his parent's eyes when they picked him up from the police station, watching Kamoshida call for Ryuji's execution, sitting in that damn interrogation room after he had been captured and not knowing where his friends were… There was a spark in his soul that seemed to light up as he grew angry about his helplessness in those situations. Joker reached out for that feeling, that feeling of rebellion. Arsene's chuckle echoed in the back of his head, the Persona knew and understood Joker's pain better than anyone.

"Arsene!" Joker growled summoning forth the gentleman thief.

There was a blaze of blue as his normal attire was quickly replaced with his black Phantom Thief attire. Arsene appeared next to him in his full glory, wings spread and ready to take on the world with Joker. The only problem was there was no threat to be perceived just Joker reliving his own, so just as he appeared; Arsene quickly disappeared. Joker lets his hand fall to his side, the flame dimming within his chest but not fading.

"See, you got it." Crow nodded.

Joker pulled at his red gloves. "Crow, how long have you had a Persona?"

Crow paused as if thinking. "About two and a half years now. Why do you ask?"

"How did you first acquire it?" Joker pressed.

There was sorrow that shot through Crow's eyes, the aching kind of sorrow that pierced anyone who saw it. Human nature was inherently selfish most of the time, but anyone who saw the kind of sorrow that lingered in Crow's eyes and didn't feel something, those people had to be mentally ill on some level. Crow shook his head before his whole body seemed to twitch as if he was trying to break free from the lock the sudden bad memory brought. With a long sigh, the sudden tension disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared before.

"A story for another time Joker…" The pain that still reflected in Crow's eyes also reflected in his words.

"Fair." Joker nodded, not at all upset Crow didn't wish to share at the moment.

"JOKER!" Oracle ran up. "Joker! Joker! Joker! Wait, how did you transform? Have you been holding out on me? Do you have some sort of magical girl device that allows you to transform? Oh! Why didn't I see it before, you are secretly Tuxedo Mask, aren't you? AREN'T YOU?!"

Joker just leveled his sister with a stare before he glanced at Crow who seemed a bit confused and gave him an uncertain shrug. Joker shook his head before he got in a familiar pose. "In the name of the moon… I shall punish you."

Crow and Oracle both stared at Joker in total disbelief before they both burst out laughing. Their laughter attracting the attention of several of the members of the investigation team, but by that time Joker had reverted to his normal stance with his hands in the pockets of his pants. That was the first time he had heard Crow laugh that hard and Joker felt that it was worth it. Crow was his friend and deep down Joker wanted nothing more than for Crow to be happy.

"Wait, where is Light's sling. Does Naoto know?" Oracle asked quickly picking up on the details.

"Marie healed both of us." Joker explained.

"Really?" As if to test the fact, Oracle poked Joker hard in the side and smirked when he didn't flinch. "Good. That means I don't have to worry about you so much."

"So what did you need?" Joker persisted trying to get Oracle back on track.

"Right! Come on. Light you come too!" Oracle grabbed Joker's hand and pulled him along.

Joker allowed himself to get pulled along as they ventured deeper into the TV realm. Crow also followed a few steps behind before after a swift walk they made their way to their destination. It was an overlook of the small field they had arrived in. They could see most of the investigation team down below them but that's not why Oracle had brought them up here. It was the view. From the ground, everything looked good but getting up to a higher vantage point just seemed to increase its beauty. By now the sun was beginning to sink in the distance; blazing the sky in blues, oranges, yellows, and pinks. It was perfect. Oracle moved and sat down on the edge her feet dangling over the side of the small cliff they were on. Joker moved and sat down next to her as he gazed upon the sunset. A rustle behind Joker told him that Crow had also sat down.

"It's beautiful…" Crow admired.

Oracle leaned back falling against the grass looking up at Crow. "You don't need to sit so far back ya know."

Joker looked back towards Crow as he glanced to the side before looking at Oracle. "Why don't you hate me?" There was a pain in Crow's voice as he spoke.

Oracle sighed and looked up at the sky. "My mom was my world. I never really had many friends in school and I was also a geeky outcast, so I turned to my mom. After she died I felt as if I had lost everything and lost the will to even go on. I wanted nothing more than to curl up and just wither and die. Shido's goon's lies wormed their way into my soul. Because of that, I forgot what was important, I forgot about her… You killed her but from your story, I realize it wasn't on purpose and that you were always just a pawn. I look back at myself and I look at me now and while I miss my mom so much and I'd do anything to have her back, it's not a huge sob story. Joker and everyone else is now with me, I may not have my mom but I still have a family and friends. My life is honestly even better than it was then because I have more people than just my mom who I love and they love me. So I can't hate you. I can hate Shido for what he did, I can hate the fact you killed my mom, but not you. Furthermore, you gave me the thing I wanted most in the world; Mom's research."

"Your mom was an interesting person but I don't deserve your forgiveness." Crow looked at his lap, his hands curling around the fabric of his pants.

"Well tough!" Oracle declared.

Oracle quickly got to her feet and grabbed Crow's arm. Crow didn't protest as she pulled him to his feet and forced him to sit down on the cliff's edge. Setting him down next to Joker, Oracle took a seat on the other side of him. A light breeze picked up flowing from an area behind them and down into the field below. The sun was starting it's descent behind the tree line in front of them as the darkness crept up over the sky.

Oracle reached up pulling back a stray lock of hair that had been blown up by the wind. "Ya know, you and I had so much taken away from us by Shido…" Oracle started letting her words linger in the air for a minute before she continued. "We'd make better friends than enemies."

"Friends? Are you sure?" Crow didn't seem as sure, his voice sounded a bit hoarse.

"Yep! Sure as I'll ever be, yer stuck with me! Oh and Joker too. Yer stuck with us, the Leblanc Siblings!" Oracle leaned forward and shot Joker a large grin.

Joker returned her grin with a smirk of his own before he put his hand on Crow's shoulders. "Once Oracle makes up her mind on something good luck changing it."

"So this is what salvation feels like." Crow let out a long breath.

"I dunno about salvation but this is what friendship feels like, and it's nice, ain't it?" Oracle leaned against Crow.

Crow stiffened slightly at Oracle's overly friendly touch but slowly relaxed. There the three just sat as the sun dripped past the horizon and disappeared for the day. The sky was slowly consumed by the darkness, but with the darkness came an equally amazing view of the stars. Even though there were no lights in this world the moon was all the light they needed, casting the world in a silvery glow. Joker wasn't sure how long they sat like that, but it was quality time. There were no words needed to fill the air, it was just three people enjoying each other's company as nature's beauty unfolded before them. They might have stayed there longer like that if it wasn't for the footfalls of others approaching. Joker looked back to see Teddie, Morgana, and Rise heading towards them. Morgana in his anthropomorphic cat form rode atop Teddie's head, only jumping down to run up to them.

"There you guys are!" Mona called as ran up to everyone.

"See, my old bear nose is as sharp as ever!" Teddie proclaimed rubbing his outstanding nose.

"Good job Teddie." Rise praised.

"Are we missing something?" Oracle got to her feet as Crow and Joker mirrored her move.

"You missed Yu and Yosuke beating each other to a draw. They are both going to feel it in the morning. Even Kanji decided to join in and, he's fine, come to think about it." Rise explained.

"Kanji is alpha bear until Nao-chan is involved," Teddie explained.

"Nee-san does kind of have that vibe to her." Crow seemed to lament.

"Did you guys enjoy the sunset?" Rise asked.

"Yeah, it was great!" Oracle nodded. "You were right about how beautiful it was."

"I figured you'd guys would be up here, I could have scanned but Teddie wanted to test out his amazing nose." Rise pat Teddie on his costumed head.

"Gotta keep it in shape for when it's really needed!" Teddie nodded.

"So why do Yu-san and Yosuke-san fight if you don't mind me asking…" Crow asked.

Rise looked at Crow before she took a second to think. "It's about how they both need to see each other as equals. They fight to reaffirm their bond to each other, by proving neither of them is superior to the other. I don't quite understand it, but as long as they don't do it indoors I don't have a problem with it."

Crow seemed to think on those words as his hand went to his chin.

"They are gonna start the lantern lighting that's why we came to find you," Mona explained suddenly. "We should join the group!"

"Lantern lighting?" Oracle looked toward Rise.

"It's something we do when we are all here together. Even if most of us live in Inaba, it's kind of rare that we are all here together. Happens maybe 5 or 6 times a year. In a way, it's a ritual to remember our bonds. We light a bonfire in the middle of the field and from it, we each take a torch from the fire. There are 8 lanterns scattered among the field, one for each member of the investigation team and everyone lights their lantern in a certain order. I'm 7th, as I was the 7th member of the team. We all return to the bonfire and put our torches back in it. Afterward, we just have a good time until it burns out, that's when we all head home." Rise explained.

"Sounds like a very personal event are you sure you want us?" Crow asked.

"Of course not, Nanako and Marie have been to practically all of our lantern lightings! The lightings are a way we can connect with all of our friends we share this other world with, not just each other. Futaba-chan if you don't mind, I'd like you to stand with me and Kanami during the lighting." Rise smiled warmly.

"Really?" Oracle seemed surprised.

"Of course. You're someone special to me. Goro-Kun, Naoto wants you to stand by her. Ren-Kun, I know Yu would enjoy your company by his side." Rise explained.

"I'm gonna stand with Teddie!" Mona declared as he jumped back up onto Teddie's large bear head.

"Yep!" Teddie grinned. "So let's go!"

With that Teddie started to head back down to the field. Oracle walked after them with Rise following her. Crow and Joker exchanged a look. It was clear Crow was hesitant about this all but Joker gave him a look of confidence. Joker turned to head off after the others and only after a second Crow joined him. Joker slowed his pace so he could walk in step with his friend.

"I think I better understand why you hold your navigator in such high regard." Crow abruptly said.

"You and she are both people I feel the need to reach out to the most. Queen aside…" Joker explained as he slid his hands into the pockets of his pants. "You've both suffered unfairly, both lost people important to you, and both don't understand anything about friendship. The main difference between you two is that you decided to walk a scorched earth path, she chose to hide away."

Crow once again became quiet. Joker could see he was deeply thinking over the words and possibly more was stewing in his head. Letting his friend think, Joker enjoyed the silence as they walked back down off the cliff. As they got to the field everyone was standing in the center of it around a large pile of wood. Teddie ran up and the group split allowing for the addition of the small group that had come from the cliff. Just as they were about the reach the group, Crow seemed to come out of his pondering.

"Ren… Are we equals?" The question was soft and Joker almost didn't catch it but the feelings behind it were strong.

Joker stopped and looked at Crow. "If you have to ask I assume you don't feel we are."

Crow didn't respond. Joker thought back to his words while they had been fighting at his Palace. There his vast insecurities were on display. As much as they had been fighting to the death, Joker had gotten the feeling that Crow had been trying to impress him in some fashion. The Akechi before had always used walls to only show a fraction of his true self to people, the part of him he allowed people to see. However, after his change of heart, he just let the walls fall. Becoming a man burdened by guilt, yet with an innate need to connect with people even if he didn't feel he deserved too.

"We are now Goro. But if you'd rather fight me to confirm that I'd be fine with that too." Joker smiled at his friend.

Crow returned his smile with one of his own. "Perhaps a duel, one day. However, we were just healed and I don't want to be on the receiving end of another one of your right hooks."

Joker let out a light laugh. "Alright."

With that Joker and Crow joined the circle around the bonfire. As soon as everyone arrived, Yukiko summoned forth her Persona and lit the bonfire. The flame blazed against the night air illuminating the whole group in its warm glow. The fire appeared to be in some sort of fire pit and by the char marks around it was clear this wasn't the first fire that happened here. Around the pit were several chairs and logs that one could sit on. It made for a cozy atmosphere. Apart from the fire were 8 sturdy-looking sticks that only had their tips in the fire, Joker figured they had to be the 8 torches. That was confirmed a second later as each of the members of the investigation team took a torch and looked amongst each other.

"Come on Amamiya-san, you're with me and big bro!" Nanako gently tugged at Joker's waistcoat.

Joker followed after Yu as Nanako move in step with her big bro. Joker looked behind him as everyone went off their separate way. The only one who stayed behind was Marie, who had taken a spot on a chair very close to the bonfire. For a second Joker thought he saw her eye glow but it could have been a trick of the light from the fire. Yu held the torch out, the firelight that came off it lighted their way. They walked a small distance from the fire to a large tree. Under the tree sat a stone Toro. The stone looked weathered and covered in a fine moss as if it had been standing there for many lifetimes, still, there were words across the top of the Kasa that spelled 'Yu Narukami'.

"You guys ready?" Yu shouted across the field. In the distance, Joker could see the other 7 torches across the field. They were all a good distance apart from everyone and the torches looked like nothing but stars against the blazing intensity of the bonfire.

"Yep, take it away partner!" Yosuke called from somewhere off to the right.

Yu turned his attention to the old Toro. Sticking his torch into the firebox of the old lantern it suddenly lit up. However, the fire that crackled to life within it took on a rich silver that spread through the whole Toro and up the tree until both objects were giving out a warm silver glow. Joker could only explain the light show on the fact they were in the other world, somethings just didn't need to make sense. Suddenly to his right an orange glow illuminated, both another Toro and a large rock. Then a yellow glow, followed by red, then black. Even though Black wasn't a color he expected to glow it still glowed. White then pink then finally blue. The colors lit the field in a rainbow of color that seemed to bleed into the large bonfire in the center.

Yu started to walk towards the now multicolored bonfire. "Ren, this is how you keep your bonds. You find ways to strengthen them. This torch lighting is ritualistic in nature but at its roots, it reminds us all truly what we mean to each other. The bonfire represents our bonds, wild and fiery, able to burn bright together. Taking the torch from the fire represents the fact that we may stray from each other but when we return it to the fire it symbolizes we will always return. Each Lantern is positioned so that even if we are apart we can still see each other and the bonfire, which means we may not be around but we are never that far. As the leader I light the first torch, then Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Teddie, Rise and last is Naoto. As that's the order they all joined the investigation team and we all became friends."

"That's very poetic." Joker once again gazed out towards the colors around the field. "Granted I don't see my group jumping into a pristine world and doing something like this."

"That's fair, this world wasn't always like this. it used to be as twisted as Mementos and the palaces I've seen. If you are interested I can tell you the story, maybe we can tell you over the fire." Yu stepped up to the fire and threw his torch in.

"Sure," Joker replied.

Yu looked over his group as everyone returned their torch to the bonfire. "Alright everyone, we got some new guest here tonight. The Thieves know a bit about our story, but only base details, shall we tell them about it?"

"I ain't got a problem with that!" Chie was the first to answer as she sat down on a log next to Kou.

"I think they deserve to know the whole story, we got a full bonfire to go through after all." Naoto took a seat next to Kanji on a bench with Goro flanking her on the other side.

"Sure but can we leave out all the embarrassing stuff?" Yosuke folded his arms across his chest as he stood next to the fire.

"But the embarrassing stuff is some of the funniest things!" Yukiko giggled.

"Yeah, Ren and Futaba already know about the crossdressing so what could be more embarrassing?" Rise smirked as she sat down on a log with Futaba and Kanami.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about the crossing dressing. It was bear-y fun." Teddie said forgoing his bear suit for once and sitting down on a chair with his legs crossed. Morgana walked up and moved to sit down next to Futaba.

"Says the guy that looks good in drag." Yosuke spat glaring across the fire.

"Yu, this story started with you man so you wanna start us off?" Kanji looked towards Yu.

Yu looked at those gathered around him. "This all started the day I met my Uncle at the train station and I met Nanako for the first time…"

Joker settled down upon a log of his own as the story started.

* * *

I was feeling a bit better this morning so I got this chapter up. Hope you like it. I'll see if I can get the next one up sometime this weekend.


	38. Chapter 37

_This was a dream._

**It had to be.**

Yu blinked as he stared at the familiar blue drab of the interior of a limousine. Everything was how he remembered it, even down to the expensive bourbon bottle in the small mini-bar. Yu had never really paid much mind to the mini-bar in his youth however now that he was a grown man, he felt a bit uneasy. The bourbon that sat on the top shelf was not only a familiar brand to him, but it was his favorite. The shelf below held a rum he also very much enjoyed along with a few other familiar liquors. Same brand, same special brewing method… How did they already know his favorite drinks when he was still in high school? Who made this velvet room? It had to be Igor but seriously what information did Igor have on him?

The room was empty and the limousine didn't have the normal back and forth sway of a vehicle in motion. The frosted glass windows didn't give away anything to where the limo was currently parked. Yu moved towards the door only to find that it was locked. He was locked in his velvet room. A long sigh escaped his throat before he reached for the bourbon and a glass. Yu poured himself a shot before returning the bottle to the shelf. After finishing off the stiff drink, Yu moved deeper into the limousine.

Sliding to sit in the position Igor normally sat, Yu leaned forward and crossed his hands under his chin. For a long while, Yu just stared across the limousine where he normally sat. Glancing to his right where Marie had always sat, Yu quickly started to grow bored. Another shot of the bourbon was poured before Yu started to explore the limousine. Sometime between the first drink and the second, Yu could feel a slight buzz. He wasn't super great at holding his alcohol even Rise could drink him under a table. This was something only Naoto, Rise, and Yosuke knew. Drinking only made Yu bolder and a bit looser in morals, but it was enough that he could easily get into trouble if someone didn't have his back.

Emboldened by his new libation and the sheer boredom of being trapped in a tiny limousine, Yu began to explore his little confines. All the bottles in the bar were of brands he recognized and liked, only one he didn't recognize. And that was on the stand next to where Margaret always sat, it appeared to be some sort of fancy red wine. Something he could see Margaret drinking. Yu gave it a taste test; a dry-aged wine, which indeed reminded him of his attendant. Setting the bottle down, Yu sat down in the seat Margaret normally sat in. His eyes shifting to the blue light at the top of the limo as he put his feet up on the table.

The buzz was starting to hit him now.

Yu sat there for a long while staring up at the soft blue lights. As he moved to get up his hand hit something that wasn't the soft fabric of the seats. His eyes moved to investigate as he pulled forth a familiar heavy book. Across the front of the blue book the words "Le Grimoire" were written along with the logo of the Velvet Room. Even with his level of inebriation, Yu recognized the book as the one Margaret always had on her. The bigger question was, what was it doing here without its owner? Yu placed the tome down on the table before he began to search the area around where Margaret sat. He vaguely hoped he'd find some other clue that could tell him where the errant attendant could be. After a couple of minutes of searching nothing was uncovered, so Yu turned his attention back to the tome.

Picking up the heavy book, Yu idly flipped through the pages. The book appeared to be written in a language he wasn't familiar with. It looked French or some other European language as everything was in Latin script. Flipping through it, nothing stood out to him as it was just page after page of the Latin alphabet. Yu sighed and tossed the book back onto the table. Nothing made sense at the moment but as the alcohol was starting to more heavily affect him he couldn't help but think that maybe it was his fault. Intoxication wasn't a good way to solve a case even if he was a professional detective. Leaning back against the blue seat, Yu ran his hands over his face before out of the corner of his eyes he saw it. A small note tucked a few pages into 'La Grimoire'. Reaching out Yu pulled the note free. It was simple white paper folded over and inside was an immaculate script that could only be Margaret's handwriting. The problem was as Yu read it, goosebumps ran up and down his arms.

'Don't trust Igor. Something has happened to Lavenza.'

Don't trust Igor? What did that mean? As far as loyalty goes, Margaret had always seemed to be very loyal to Igor, even more than Elizabeth. What had happened to make her turn against the man she called master. This note was a clue but it leads to more questions than answers. Also, who is Lavenza? This note had to be for him but then why did it mention someone he didn't know. Or did he? Did he know Lavenza? If the note mentioned Igor, then Lavenza could be another attendant. Who were Ren's attendants…? Caroline and Justine. Maybe he could ask them about this Lavenza person. Then again they were tied to Igor and the note was very clear that Yu couldn't trust him…

Suddenly there was a rumble across the whole limousine as the vehicle lurched forward. Yu got to his feet suddenly knocking his head against the top of the fancy limousine interior. Yu fell backward as a blinding pain shot through his head. This wasn't a simple head bump, this felt like something else. Darkness began to creep into Yu's vision as unconsciousness started to claw at Yu's mind. Yu tried to fight against it, to get himself back to focus but slowly Yu started to drown in a sea of unconsciousness. He collapsed upon the blue décor of his personal room.

* * *

Yu awoke with a start as a bucket of cold water was sloshed upon him. Yu gasped for air as he jerked awake. Instantly all his movements were met with resistance as the fuzzy world Yu was in started to sharpen. The first thing his eyes were able to focus on was the small blue-clad girl in front of him. It took a moment for the fog that encompassed his mind to click on and identify the girl in front of him as Caroline. The twin held a silver bucket in her hands and was giving him a very monotone look. As Yu's eyes came into focus a bit better, Justine could be seen behind her sister clipboard in hand. She wore a look almost akin to sadness.

Yu shifted slightly as he tried to get off his knees only to realize he was chained to the wall. Heavy manacles secured him to a cold dark blue brick wall. The sudden realization he was a captive snapped his mind into overdrive as he looked around the blue jail cell that now held him. With a horrifying realization, he realized he was in a velvet room. Not his velvet room but the oppressive prison-like one Ren had described to him and the two twins in front of him confirmed exactly where he was.

'Don't trust Igor.' He could almost hear Margaret say those words to him as they repeated over and over in his mind.

"He's awake master." Justine proclaimed as she stepped out of the cell.

Caroline sneered at him before exiting out of the cell with her sister. As they both moved, Yu could finally see the large wooden desk that sat in the middle of the prison. Sitting down tapping his fingers in an almost bored manner was Igor. He eyed Yu from his location as Caroline and Justine took their places at either side of his jail cell. Yu felt a knot grow in his gut as the man got to his feet. With a stiff walk, Igor stepped before him. Yu shifted to try and get to his feet but his shackles didn't allow for much movement.

"You have become quite the trouble maker of my game," Igor remarked.

That sinking feeling Yu had been feeling suddenly became more intense. That voice, that didn't sound like the Igor he remembered. The man before him looked like Igor. That was for sure. However, Yu had the sudden realization that the reason Margaret didn't want him to trust this Igor was because this man before him, wasn't the real Igor. Yu tested his chains that firmly held him to the wall as his gaze sharpened at the impostor before him.

"You're not Igor." Yu deduced as he surged forward but was held back. The rattle of chains filled the jail cell at his effort.

"Silence inmate! How dare you speak to our master like that?!" Caroline growled as she slapped her baton upon his cage.

"Our master has always been our master inmate, you don't know what you speak of." Came the softer voice of Justine just beyond the door.

Igor gave a chuckle, his bulging eyes fixing upon Yu as he laughed. "I have removed you from the game, luckily this place seems fit at holding wildcards. After all, there can't be more than one or the game would become unbalanced. You shall remain here until the game is over. Only then can I execute you, as I am still bound by the rules of this game. Silence him… We can't have the other one know he is here, or else… The game can't be completed." With that, the impostor turned and headed back to his desk.

"I don't like this Caroline." Justine sighed.

"Well, it's his fault for messing up our master's game!" Justine sneered.

Caroline walked into the cell quickly shadowed by Justine. Yu looked between them. For a moment he could almost sense a bit of apprehension as the twins exchanged a look with their one good eye each. A solemn second past before Caroline stepped up to Yu and raised her baton above his head. The next second Yu was once again embraced by the darkness that being unconscious brings.

* * *

Yu was getting sick of all this fading back and forth between consciousness. This time as he came to, he was greeted by far more friendly faces. The world around him was nothing but a blank void. It in a way felt similar to the space Rise pulled him into when she used her Persona's powers on him. The main difference was when Rise did it the world seemed warm and full of light, this place was a void, dark, and unforgiving.

Yu looking towards the two that stood before him barely illuminated in this darkness. Margaret sat before him on an elegant wooden chair. The chair appeared to be some sort of dark wood carved chair with blue velvet backing. The arms of the chair had lion heads carved into them and for as stiff as the chair was it was fairly comfortable. Standing next to Margaret was the tall figure Yu recognized as Theodore. As soon as Yu looked at him, Theodore put a hand to his chest and gave a slight bow. Yu nodded to the other man before returning his gaze to Margaret.

"Hello, Yu." Margaret greeted.

"What happened to Igor? And where am I now?" Yu looked around.

"You are back in that jail cell, your consciousness, however, is here in the small realm between dreams and reality that my bother and I have escaped to," Margaret explained.

"How did I get here? Last I remember I was falling asleep next to my fiancé." Yu asked.

Margaret seemed hesitant to respond. "As you have seen our master has disappeared and an impostor sits in his place. We realized what had happened far too late to prevent what happened to Lavenza. We escaped here before we shared her fate but have been stuck for quite some time, as the only one we can contact is our guests. As Theodore's guest is gone and you are mine, that left our only option to contact you. This task was easier said than done. I needed three things in place in order for me to find you again. The first being I needed you to touch that otherworld where the corruption was, you did this when you went to investigate Lavenza's guest. This allowed me to put a tag on you and track your location. Next, I needed you to return home and enter the other world near the location your Velvet Room is located. The impostor's net is wide, so pulling you in Tokyo would only have seen you get captured quickly. Even now I was surprised how fast he acted when he learned of my involvement. The last thing needed being for me to contact you with information that would put the impostor's game in jeopardy, you did that when you found my note."

"I appear to have been captured, so…" Yu started.

"Yes, but while he managed to grab you, I have you here with me do I not?" Margaret let a smile play on the corner of her lips. "Forgive me, I have used you to set other plans in motion."

"What other plans?" Yu leaned forward.

"I understand the bonds you have with your friends and with you captured it'll spur them to action. The note you read from my book was switched for your physical body in the real world. The impostor of my master has no way of knowing this switch took place and knowing your bonds they won't stop until they have you back." Margaret explained.

"So you're using me as bait to get a force against the impostor?" Yu figured out quickly.

"Correct!" Theodore nodded. "Please forgive us Narukami-san but we are out of options and it was a very painful decision for my dear sister to start to put this plan in motion."

"If there is blame to be placed on anyone it should be me. Please accept my apology." Margaret bowed her head as Theodore mirrored this action.

"How long have you two been here for?" Yu asked getting the feeling this isn't a plan they both tried to pull lightly.

"I couldn't tell you, time passes differently here. Poor Lavenza, a shadow of her former self has suffered as she has all that time." Theodore lamented with a deep sigh.

"Who is Lavenza? You said she is Ren's attendant but he has two and their names are Caroline and Justine. Are they impostors as well?" Yu inquired.

Theodore shifted uncomfortably as he looked to Margaret. Margaret just tapped her fingers along her chair, a look of both sadness and annoyance playing across her face. "Caroline and Justine are Lavenza… The impostor split our dear sister apart into two halves to make her forget exactly who she is and to manipulate her into following him. It was a gruesome process, and a fate that awaited myself and Theodore had we not escaped here."

Margaret's eyes wandered off into the darkness around them as they stared relentlessly forward, clearly, this was a bad memory for her. Even Theodore seemed to shift behind her, averting his gaze. Yu wasn't entirely sure the relationship between all of the velvet room attendants, he did know there was a bond between all of them. To have their youngest sibling violated so badly she was split in two was something that weighed heavily upon them. Yu could only say if something like that had happened to Nanako he'd do anything he could to help return her to how she was, possibly even do things completely out of character for himself.

"So what happens now?" Yu leaned back against the chair getting comfortable.

"Unfazed as always I see. Your conscious will stay here with us, time will pass differently for you as this is a place so close to the land of dreams. Your body will remain unconscious in that cell until your friends find you, as the impostor would never let the other wildcard learn of your location within his prison. As the impostor thinks of this all as a game, we have our own little game we'd liked to play as well. Theodore..?" Margaret looked towards her brother.

Theodore pulled forth his book and opened it with a wave of his hand. The pages fluttered as if hit by a strong gust of wind before a small dark blue piece of something levitated from Theodore's book and into his waiting hand. Theodore held it out and it appeared to be the frame of an old-time film reel. Though Yu had never seen it before, something in his soul seemed familiar with it. Yu got up from his chair and was on his feet as he stared at the blue film cell.

"Do you remember this object?" Margaret asked. Yu said nothing which only seemed to bring a smile to Margaret's lips. "You don't but you do at the same time, correct? This is an object is from a reality that played out but its effects were wiped from everyone's mind. You may remember deep down but the memories, unfortunately, will never come to you. Our memories from the events were washed, but we knew they happened. We hold a tentative grasp but this object also allows us to remember some of what happened. Once it is used all memory of it will fade. As we have dragged you here without consent we can at least offer you this one penance…"

"This film can store a Persona, and because of your connections to other people, it is possible to reach out to one of them and give them one of your Personas. This object isn't all that powerful of a bind and once you touch the person who has the Persona you will acquire it back. This means until you are rescued you can send one of your Persona to any one of your friends until they find you again. Even if they do not hold the wild card ability with the help of this film they will have two Personas until you touch them again." Theodore explained.

"Anyone of my friends and anyone of my Persona?" Yu confirmed already feeling he knew exactly what he was going to do with this opportunity.

Within his sea of soul, Yu reached out to his most familiar Persona telling it a silent message. There were no words exchanged between the two of them, only feelings. Izanagi-No-Okami innately understood what Yu was trying to convey. As much as Yu wanted to have Izanagi just explain everything to his friends on the other side, Yu didn't know how exactly that would work out. Izanagi understood some of the details of his situation, but when he was transferred would he remember them all?

"Correct." Theodore nodded.

"Rise Kujikawa and give her Izanagi-no-Okami," Yu called to the two siblings.

Margaret and Theodore exchanged a set of looks before they both nodded.

* * *

The light from the windows was making it impossible to sleep any longer. Consciousness slowly bubbled to Rise's body as she turned away from the offending window. Yu's place just didn't have the same blackout curtains her place did. Then again her place was in the heart of Tokyo and Tokyo just blazed light directly into her condo 24/7. Rise knew she was fighting a losing battle to continue to try and sleep, she was going to get up. Sighing Rise threw her arm across the bed, finding nothing but empty air instead of Yu's body.

Alarmed Rise opened her eyes to find Yu's spot vacant. At first, Rise figured he must have gotten up before her. Or maybe he was plagued by those bad dreams again. Waking up without him next to her wasn't something uncommon but Rise couldn't stop the foreboding feeling that was rising up in her chest. Getting up, she spotted his phone on the nightstand where he had left it the night before. Nothing about the room seemed out of place and Rise strained her ears listening to the house. There was no clatter of pans or the sound of the TV in the front room. Everything was just silent.

Rise threw off her blanket, the chill of the house hitting her as she did so. Shivering slightly Rise reached for the blanket again and wrapped it around her before venturing from the room and into the house proper. What Rise didn't see was the note sitting on the bed where Yu had once been sleeping. Stepping out into the living room, all that greeted the young idol was silence. Panic started to grip Rise's chest.

"Yu?!" Rise called into the house.

No response came.

"This isn't funny!" Rise's voice was much louder this time.

But just as before no warm familiar voice returned to her. She was met only with silence. Panic took full hold now as Rise started going through the house looking for her lost fiancé and finding no clue to his whereabouts. His shoes and jacket were in the hallway next to the front door where he had left them when they came home last night. Everything was where they had last left it last night. It was as if Yu was suddenly taken from the bed.

Rise didn't know what to do as she was quickly becoming hysterical with panic and her breathing had become rapid and intense. The only thing her mind could contemplate was to get Naoto. Naoto would figure things out. Rise raced to the bedroom and picked up her phone from the charger on her side of the bed. She quickly found Naoto's contact information and dialed her best friend.

One ring….

Two rings….

Three rings….

"Rise…?" Naoto sounded out of it and if Rise wasn't panicked she might have remembered how Naoto was by far not a morning person.

"He's gone!" Rise erupted onto the phone no longer able to hold back the tears now that she had spoken those words out loud.

Yu was gone and she had no clue where he was and this wasn't like before.

Naoto seemed to realize the panic in Rise's voice as her voice dipped to her far more serious masculine tone. "Who?"

"Yu… He's not here! His shoes are here, his phone is here. Naoto, his jacket is still here but he isn't!" Rise sobbed into the phone as she collapsed onto the bed. She was beginning to feel light-headed.

"Rise, listen to me. The first thing I need you to do is start to calm down. Give me some deep breaths." There was some other noise on Naoto's end of the line as if she was doing something as she spoke.

"Okay.." Rise whimpered before she broke out into full-on sobs. She couldn't help it, something was wrong and now Yu was gone.

A sigh on the other end of the line. "Alright Rise listen to me, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Is the front door unlocked?"

"Yes, Naoto I'm sorry but I…" Rise cried.

"Don't worry about it," Naoto swiftly cut her off. "I'm on my way, sit tight for me. Goro-Kun is coming with me, with two detectives we'll figure out where he is." Naoto affirmed to the distraught Rise.

"Thank you…" Rise managed between sobs.

"I'm going to hang up now, Rise just wait for me please," Naoto instructed her friend.

"Okay…" Rise whimpered as she reached behind her and grabbed Yu's pillow.

There was a click on the other end of the phone as the room was suddenly once again enveloped in silence. Which only made things so much worse. Rise curled in on herself clutching the pillow to her chest. She didn't understand what was going on but the love of her life was missing and she was currently helpless to do anything about it other than sob into his pillow.

* * *

I nitpicked this chapter probably more then I should have. I don't like how it turned out but after 3 days of solid throwing out ideas and rewriting some parts, I give you this... I don't want to waste any more time on it. I might go back and tweak it again later but I hate this chapter the most currently.


	39. Chapter 38

**December 10th Saturday**

* * *

"Buckle up… This will not be a smooth ride." Naoto glanced at Goro as she inserted her key into the ignition of her Datsun and opened up the garage door that led out. Naoto turned the ignition and the Datsun roared to life, ready to unleash its fury upon the road.

Goro seemed to understand the meaning of Naoto's words and quickly buckled into the Datsun's Recaro racing seats. At this point Naoto would normally glance at the many extra gauges and the computer that powered the car, allowing its oil to warm in this weather. However this morning the Datsun would be having a cold start. Naoto revved the car a few times hoping the cold oil would still flow enough to protect the Datsun's supercharged engine well enough before Naoto pulled the car out of the garage with a start. Goro gripped the door as Naoto quickly spun the car towards the entrance of the Shirogane estate and floored it. The car, still a bit sluggish from the cold, responded well under the pressure of its owner's demands.

Under Naoto's demands, the car slowly started to come to life. No doubt all of Inaba could hear the mechanical growl of the Datsun as Naoto tore through town. She was probably the furthest out from Yu's place from the rest of the investigation team after all the Shirogane estate sat on the edge of town. Naoto, however, was determined to not let that stop her, even the fresh powder of snow on the ground that was tricky to drive through didn't stop Naoto. The detective could only thank her good luck that she had decided to put on her winter tires a week before they had left for Tokyo.

As the two detectives pulled up to Yu's house, Naoto pulled into the driveway and quickly turned off the car. In her haste, she still managed to notice Goro's look of total shock. The ride had been full of fishtails and high speeds on ground one typically was a bit more cautious on, no one would have blamed Goro for the pale look his face now sported. If this had been any other time. Naoto would have even tried to console the younger man but Naoto's only concern at that moment was getting to Rise.

The door was unlocked and Naoto let herself in, the sounds of sobbing instantly drawing her into the back room. Naoto forewent taking off her shoes to simply get to Rise. So what if she got Yu's house a little wet, Yu would have wanted her to take care of Rise. Naoto appeared in the bedroom to a hysterical Rise. The idol was sobbing uncontrollably and Yu was nowhere to be found. Naoto's heart sank slightly as she moved to Rise side of the bed.

"Rise…" Naoto reached out for her friend as she sat down on the bed next to the distraught woman.

"Naoto…?" Rise choked out before suddenly she shifted and threw her arms around Naoto crying into her shoulder.

Naoto shifted on the bed and put her arms around her best friend. As Rise let it all out, Naoto looked around the room. It was untidy but not what Naoto would call messy. Yu's phone sat on the nightstand on the other side of the bed and there was nothing that Naoto believed looked out of place but she honestly wasn't the expert on her partner's bedroom. From Rise's distress and the words Naoto got before she ended the call, everything of Yu's was still around. Which meant he didn't leave the house per se. As Naoto continued to look around, she noticed a folded piece of paper on Yu's side of the bed, with her current angle it was impossible to grab. Luckily Goro appeared in the doorway a little less pale.

"Grab that for me will you Goro-Kun?" Naoto motioned to the piece of paper laying on top of the bed.

Goro nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed. Picking up the piece of paper, Goro unfolded it. Naoto watched Goro's face very carefully as it took a sharp turn from curious to grim. That look alone raised all of Naoto's red flags. Goro flipped the piece of paper over so Naoto could read it from her spot consoling the upset Rise.

'Don't trust Igor. Something has happened to Lavenza.'

Naoto felt something in her run cold as she read those words. Naoto knew Igor was part of the velvet room, someone that had guided Yu on his journey during their time solving the murders. He was an enigmatic figure, but still, one Yu trusted as far as Naoto knew. Also, whoever wrote that note wasn't someone's handwriting that Naoto recognized. During their second year in Yasogami, Naoto and Rise had been put in the same class. Rise had returned to being an idol but had been determined to graduate from Yasogami. Because of her situation, she ended up missing quite a considerable chunk of the school year, so Naoto who always kept fairly good notes and offered to be her study partner. That's how the two of them had become close. Furthermore, Naoto had seen Rise's writing many times. Rise's writing style was a bit flowery and had a bit of polished flourish to it, but it was nothing like the almost professional looking calligraphy that was scrawled on the page.

"Do you know who Igor or this Lavenza person is?" Goro asked.

"I think I know who Igor is. Lavenza isn't someone I know." Naoto explained. "Igor is the one that controls the Velvet room. He currently has a contract with Ren…"

Naoto's heart suddenly jumped as her own words sparked a train of thought. If Igor wasn't to be trusted then did that mean Ren was in danger as well? If Yu was gone and this note was so far their only clue then could the Igor that now controlled Ren's velvet room be trusted? This note seemed to indicate he wasn't someone to be trusted. There was a lot to process here but more questions then answers.

"Igor?" Rise's cracked voice muttered from Naoto's shoulders before she pulled herself away long enough to stare unblinkingly at the note. "What's going on…" Her voice sounded defeated, hopeless almost.

"We don't know… Look Rise, go clean yourself up. Goro-Kun and I will search the house for any more clues. You need to calm down so you can help us think." Naoto explained before reaching out and pulling a few stray hairs away from Rise's face that has been plastered there from her tears.

Rise's eyes gave Naoto an uncertain look but it quickly dissolved as she looked between her and Goro. With a few errant sniffles, Rise slowly got to her feet and Naoto quickly moved to aid her. Naoto helped her friend collect some clothes before she dropped her off at the door to the bathroom. Staying by the door before the sound of running water echoed from the bathroom. Satisfied that Rise was okay on her own, Naoto headed back to the bedroom. Goro had already started to look for more clues and currently had Yu's phone in his hand.

"Don't suppose you know Yu-san's password?" Goro looked towards Naoto as he held up Yu's phone.

"Yeah, I do. His four-digit pass is 0411." Naoto moved toward the side of the bed Goro sat.

Goro entered in the password and instantly the phone unlocked, Goro looking impressed handed the phone to Naoto. "You must know your partner well."

"I'd say its part of our job, but to be honest I suppose me and him are closer then what would be professionally acceptable for most people. Yu just has a way of getting people to trust him and being someone easy to confide in. I don't think there is a proper word that can sum up our relationship…" Naoto explained as she searched her partner's phone, but quickly finding nothing on the device. "There is nothing here, the only messages were from Yosuke yesterday. Also, I find it hard to believe Yu would just leave his phone behind if he just walked out. It's not like him. Come on, help me look around for any clue that might indicate he left the house on his own volition or if possible not under his own volition."

"Roger!" Goro nodded.

With that, the two detective's walked the house but Naoto had a feeling before they even started they wouldn't find anything. If that note was any clue, this was something that involved the other world and no clue could be found here. Still, Naoto needed to rule out all possibilities before she embraced what all that entailed. A search through the house revealed nothing, just as Naoto suspected. Outside of the house, besides her and Goro's footprints in the snow, there was no indication that anyone left the house between the time it started snowing and the time the two detectives arrived. It had been starting to snow just as Naoto arrived at the estate last night so the detective part of Naoto figured she could rule out her partner just walking out of the house.

Stepping back into the house, Naoto's mind flipped over to the very real possibility that this involved the other world. There was one last exit in the house that Naoto hadn't investigated and it was currently sitting in the middle of Yu's living room. Naoto stepped up to Yu's TV and reached out to touch the screen. Like every screen in Inaba, her hand passed through it. Yu's TV was big enough for him to travel through but it would have had to be a little awkward. The fine dust around the TV showed it hadn't been disturbed but that didn't completely rule it out as a point of exit.

"So you think this has something to do with that world?" Goro asked as he put a hand to his chin.

"Do you have any other credible explanation?" Naoto asked.

"When you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Goro quoted as he adjusted the Teddie glasses he always wore nowadays.

"Sherlock Holmes, how fitting," Naoto smirked to her younger brother.

"Do you think he's in the TV realm?" Rise's voice entered from the hallway as she appeared.

"The TV, real, or beyond. We don't know the exact realm where Igor dwells." Naoto reached up adjusting her cap.

Rise's eyes gazed at the TV. There was a look in her eye that seemed to not be looking directly at the TV, but just in its general direction. She looked so lost at that moment, it caused even Naoto to be stung hard by her pain. Yu was practically everything to Rise, they had been together the longest and through long periods apart. Their bond was even stronger than the one Naoto felt she had with Kanji. To see Rise look so lost; it was as if Rise had just lost a part of her soul. Naoto stepped up to her friend and put both hands onto her shoulders.

"Look Rise, we'll find him. I promise you that, but I need you to be strong. You are the best hope we have for finding him in that other world. Only your Persona can do something as monumental as scan and find him. Please Rise." Naoto looked at her friend straight in the eyes.

Rise's eyes locked onto Naoto as she seemed to acknowledge her words. Only after Naoto finished talking did Rise's eyes stray. There was a look on Rise's face that seemed to indicate the words Naoto had spoken hadn't fallen on deaf ears. After a long moment, Rise slowly came back to life. Her posture sharpened as her resolve appeared in her eyes. Only then did Rise return Naoto's gaze, affirming her commitment to helping with a nod. Naoto offered her longtime friend a warm smile.

"Good, let's go find him together." Naoto encouraged her friend as she took a step back. "We'll call Yosuke and tell him we are coming over to use his TV and see if there are any clues over on that side if he isn't even already over there." With that Naoto reached for her phone and dialed Yosuke.

Two rings passed before Yosuke picked up. "Hey Naoto, you need something? Look you ain't mad about me lying to you yesterday are you?"

If this was any other situation, Naoto might have reacted differently but this wasn't the time to joke around. "We need to use the TV." There was an urgency to Naoto's voice that no doubt could be reflected over the phone.

"No prob…" Yosuke started. "Something's going on isn't it?"

"Yu is missing and I've deduced it has something to do with the other world." Naoto harshly explained to get the point across quicker.

"Missing?!" Yosuke's tone elevated several octaves.

"We can explain when we get there, but we are heading there now." Naoto looked at Goro and then at Rise, they both looked fairly ready to go.

"Okay I'll have the garage open when you get here, Ted wants to come with us," Yosuke answered.

"That's fine. We'll see you soon." Naoto then hung up and reached into her pocket for her keys. However, the Datsun was a two-seater because most of the back was taken up by the car's roll cage. They'd need to take Yu's or Rise's car. "Rise can we take your car? I came here in the Datsun and it's parked behind Yu's car.

"Sure." Rise reached to grab the car keys from her purse that was on the counter between the living room and the kitchen. After she fished them out, she gave them to Naoto. "Can you drive please?"

Naoto nodded as she took the keys. They all moved to head out and before long they were all on the road in Rise's older model car. The car wasn't anything fancy by any means, it was a typical four-door sedan with slightly tinted windows. When Rise was in Inaba that meant she wasn't Risette and this car was purposely unappealing to not stand out much. As far as the drive to Yosuke's, there wasn't the same urgency as Naoto had felt going to Yu's house. They pulled up to Yosuke's house and just as Yosuke had said the garage door was open and inside waiting for them was both Yosuke and Teddie.

Naoto parked on the street and everyone got out. Both Teddie and Yosuke wore grim expressions as the trio walked up to them. Teddie was in his bear costume and stood next to Yosuke solemnly; as Naoto quickly explained the situation to both of them. Yosuke clenched his fist and looked about ready to punch something once Naoto was finished.

"I'll use my bear nose and stiff out Sensei!" Teddie encouraged everyone to try to be a force of positivity in this already depressing situation.

"Thanks, Teddie. Let's work together to find Yu okay?" Rise offered the bear a half-smile. Naoto knew her friend was trying to act alright even if she was still very much shaken on the inside.

"Let's not sit around anymore. Let's go see what we can find over there!" Yosuke declared before turning to the TV and heading in without another word.

No one could argue with Yosuke's logic and one by one they all entered the TV, Naoto was the last one to enter. As she passed through to the other side she silently wished they'd at least find something here in the other world, however, Naoto's instincts told her that Yu probably wasn't here. Naoto's instincts were rarely wrong. Stepping into the other world, not a single blade of grass looked out of place from when they had all left the night before. If Yu was here, he wasn't exactly at this location.

Rise stepped up and put her hands together. Naoto knew the pose she took when she summoned her Persona however instead of the towering form Kouzeon, a new Persona appeared over Rise. There was a collective gasp from everyone as Izanagi-no-Okami appeared before Rise. The swordsman looked around him before fixing his gaze upon Rise. Silently without any prompting, the large Persona stuck its large sword in the ground before it knelt down and extended a hand to Rise. It affectionately put his hand on her cheek, a gesture Naoto had seen Yu give Rise many times in the past.

"He is alright and as long as I fight with you that will be a testament to his safety. He loves you with feelings beyond words." Izanagi spoke looking directly at Rise and it was the first time Naoto had ever heard the stoic Persona speak.

Tears once again appeared in Rise's eyes as she reached up and took hold of Izanagi's hand on her cheek. "Do you know where he is?" Rise's voice cracked as she spoke.

Izanagi shook his head. "As I am with you now, I cannot say. I do know the place he was in was dark but he wasn't scared about it. He was then given an option and chose to send me to you. He needed me to protect you. I remember those feelings vividly. However as we Personas are tied to souls, my memory is limited to all but the most intense of memories."

At that statement, another flood of tears seemed to hit Rise and she surged forward and embraced Izanagi. The Persona warped its massive arms around her and held her close. Naoto turned away to allow Rise a private moment. This was going to be tough on her, Naoto did not doubt that, but Naoto would try her best to help Rise through all of this. This was a commitment to Yu as much as it was a testament to the friendship between the two women. Rise would need someone solid and Naoto was fine being her rock until the skies cleared again.

"A dark place," Goro muttered next to Naoto, a hand on his chin. "That doesn't fit this world's motif but it does, however, fit better to the Palaces back in Tokyo."

"Very sharp of you Goro-Kun. If we take into account we have been warned about Igor, I believe this case is pointing us back to Tokyo." Naoto nodded. "I know you plan to turn yourself in soon, but please would you stay by my side until we find Yu? I need a partner."

Goro looked at Naoto. "If the case needs me then I have no choice but to wait until that point. You'll always have my full support Nee-san. Can you tell me more about this Igor?"

"I don't know much myself, he is the proprietor of the velvet room. A room that transcends both dream and reality. His goals seem to be to provide insight to the guest he welcomes. Each of his guests are wild cards, there is always an assistant with him and he appears to create them to aid in the wild card's journey. Normally to stop some sort of ruin or tragedy. He also is has a critical role in helping wild cards manage their Persona." Naoto thought hard trying to remember any other information she had been told over the years. "That is about as much as I know."

"Wild card…" Goro paused. "Then maybe I am not a wild card because I have never met this man."

Naoto put her hand to her chin. "As you have been pitted against Ren, it could be whatever ruin lies ahead gave you this power."

Goro went silent for a long moment. "Yes, that has to be the truth." Goro nodded more to himself than anything else. "Either way we should go talk to Ren, he should know this Igor person rather well."

"I'm hesitant to do that. If Igor isn't to be trusted it could play out two ways. One, Ren doesn't believe us and takes Igor's side. Which could make working with him hard. Or two, he believes us and now doesn't trust Igor, Igor realizes somethings up and makes a move. We can't rule out the possibility that Igor could be behind Yu's abduction." Naoto put a hand on her hip as she glanced back at Rise. Losing Yu was devastating, to lose Ren too would be too much.

"Is there anyone else we can talk to about this Igor character?" Goro shifted on his feet.

A sudden idea sprung to Naoto's mind. "As a matter of fact, there is!" Naoto looked towards Rise. "Rise, I'm going to follow a lead. Yosuke, Teddie stay with her for me."

"You got it Naoto!" Yosuke nodded.

"I won't leave her side!" Teddie vowed.

Rise didn't respond but Naoto didn't wait. Reaching out to the stack of TVs that served as a portal between this world and the real, Naoto quickly crossed the barrier appearing back in Yosuke's garage. A half a second later Goro joined her. In their haste to get to the other side, Yosuke had left the door to the garage wide open. Naoto sighed at this before she closed the garage and headed into Yosuke's house proper as the temperature in the normally heated garaged was the same as the outside weather. The intrusion would no doubt be overlooked by Yosuke, as Naoto moved to Yosuke and Teddie's shared kitchen and reached for her phone. After dialing an all too familiar number at this point, Naoto flipped the phone's speaker on and set it down on the counter so Goro could listen in.

"Shirogane-san or rather Naoto-san I don't suppose you are calling me about your sudden inclusion into my group are you?" Mitsuru's voice echoed from the speaker after one ring.

"No, it was something I was expecting sooner or later." Naoto shrugged even if Mitsuru couldn't see the action.

"Then is it about Aigis or Ken's arrival? It was rather poorly timed I'll admit…" Mitsuru started.

"These are all reasons I've been meaning to call you about, but that is not why I'm calling at this particular moment. Yu Narukami has disappeared." Naoto quickly cut in with a sense of urgency.

There was a pregnant pause at the end of the line before Mitsuru spoke again. "I see. Very well you have my full attention detective, tell me all you know."

"I should let you know I have Goro Akechi with me at this moment, I'm giving him the ability to chime in as needed," Naoto stated.

"That is fine," Mitsuru answered. "As he is also a detective, at least in the public eye, I'll listen to what he has to say."

Naoto glanced at Goro. Goro gave a nod before Naoto started to explain everything to Mitsuru just as she had done with Yosuke a few minutes before. Mitsuru remained mostly silent as Naoto spoke, only giving the occasional confirmation murmur one gives with acknowledging information. Once she was done Naoto looked at Goro to see if he had anything he needed to say to which he gave a silent shake of his head so Naoto finished up.

"… So I'd like to talk to Aigis about Igor as soon as possible." Naoto finished.

"I see. This case appears to be leading you back to Tokyo, you don't seem the type that would simply sit back when Narukami is in potential danger. I can offer you a helicopter, however, it can only fit six so choose your team wisely. You can talk to Aigis in person as soon as you are back in Tokyo if you wish to take this option." Mitsuru explained.

Naoto took a deep breath, a bit surprised how fast things here moving but maybe it was better this way. "Let's do that. You don't have anything to add about Igor do you?"

"No, everything I know is second hand and you'd get better information from a first-party source. I agree with your assessment about not bringing Ren-Kun in at the moment. Confer with Aigis and build a plan from there. I'm opening up the full spectrum of Shadow Operative resources to you and Aigis. Anything you need, you let my people know and you'll have it. I won't allow a second wild card to become lost to us." There was determination in Mitsuru's words, a firm resolve to do what must be done to save Yu. Naoto could appreciate that at this particular moment.

"Thank you Mitsuru-san" Naoto didn't hide the graciousness she felt.

"Good luck Naoto-san, my helicopter should arrive at your estate in two hours," Mitsuru said before she hung up.

Naoto reached over and picked up her phone from the counter. Her mind shifted into overdrive as she went over everything in her mind that she needed to do starting now. Also, the helicopter only had six spots, two of those would be taken up by her and Goro-Kun, possibly Ren and Futaba if she was going to pull them today. Morgana wouldn't be taking up a slot. That left two open. Rise was the obvious choice and who else? Everyone had lives here in Inaba but Naoto knew anyone of her friends would drop anything to save Yu. Naoto pushed it to the back of her mind. No one needed to come with her today and the train could bring them easily in no time. Naoto needed to get to Aigis, Rise needed answers. They were the only two that needed to be on that helicopter. Naoto would like Goro-Kun to come, she needed another pair of eyes on this. So those three.

"Nee-san?" Goro asked snapping Naoto out of her pondering.

"You, Rise, and myself will be going." Naoto moved towards the door that led to the garage. "We need to get everyone up to speed."

"I can contact Ren and Futaba if you need me to," Goro suggested as he reached for his phone.

"Keep out any parts about our suspicion of Igor, but inform them of everything else," Naoto instructed as she stepped back out into the garage. "I'll be right back, I need to talk to Rise."

Goro nodded as he started to dial his phone. Naoto headed back to the world beyond the TV. The field greeted her and it took Naoto a second to spot Teddie and Yosuke. Both of them sat next to the fire pit in the middle of the field occasionally glancing off. Naoto followed their gaze to find Rise sitting in front of Yu's lantern at the far end of the field. With a sigh, Naoto headed towards her bereaved best friend. As she stepped up to Rise, the tired woman glanced at her, the swollen puffiness of her eyes on full display.

"We are going to head back to Tokyo tonight, I have a helicopter arriving in two hours. I only have five other seats, but I want to offer you one." Naoto explained.

"Alright." There was a strength to Rise's voice as if she ran out of tears and now was focusing on what she needed to do going forward. "We should let everyone know. We can decide who we take from there." Naoto sensed the air of a leader coming from Rise at that moment, some of Yu's ability must have rubbed off on her.

Naoto nodded. "Let's start then, we don't have much time."

* * *

Next Chapter will be up soon hopefully if I can get a review to power my ability to edit. I hope everyone is liking the story, you must like something about it if you have read this far.


	40. Chapter 39

Goro went over the bags that sat piled up at the entrance of the Shirogane estate. It was a mix of everyone's luggage. His, Naoto's, Ren's, and Futaba's. They were going to see how much they could fix on the helicopter and Kanji had already promised that any stuff that couldn't fit, he'd bring down with him on the train. Rise was the only one who had no bags since she lived a dual life between here and Tokyo. Everyone who was going was currently already at the estate, tucked under a Kotatsu as they waited for the helicopter to arrive.

It would be just the six of them, including Morgana, heading out on the helicopter today. The return tickets everyone was going to use tomorrow to get back via train were left with the rest of Naoto's group to decide who would follow them back. Apparently, without Yu the group had started to argue amongst each other and it had been Rise who stepped in and cooled everyone off with a few quick words. Though Goro didn't know Yu all that well, Goro understood more than enough to understand how important he was to Naoto's extended family. He claimed the title of being their leader, but from Goro's perspective, it was more than that. Yu took care of everyone around him, he'd proved he could be relied upon, he was the group's big brother that everyone looked up to. Or at least that's how Goro felt around him.

Poor Rise, she was devastated far beyond simple words. Goro felt as if he owed the idol for helping him before Loki had been tamed, even stepping in to save his life when the Persona reached the height of its madness. Goro wanted to help Rise, but he lacked the social skills required to do so. Rise's normal personality was currently overshadowed by her pain leaving the Idol a shell of her former self. A woman with a dead gaze and a monotone attitude. Goro couldn't look at her too long without being reminded of his mother.

"Hey bro, can you help me a second?" Kanji's voice didn't hold the normal volume Goro had grown accustomed to.

"Of course Aniki." Goro nodded casting one last look over the bags before headed off after Kanji.

Kanji stood in the hallway a large cup of coffee in his hand. Like everyone else, Kanji had this distant look in his eyes. Goro didn't quite know how to describe it, but it was as if Yu's disappearance had caused everyone in his group to lose their way. Kanji sighed looking at the cup in his hands as if he was trying to think of what he wanted to say.

"Look, I'll be headin' down there ta help ya guys out tomorrow but bro I need you ta keep an eye on Naoto for me." Kanji started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "They're only a few people in this world Naoto lets her walls down for. Yu was one of those people, but Yu could probably get a ragin' mama bear to relax. He kinda has that effect on people like that. Anyways Naoto seems to let those walls down around you so that's why I can't trust anyone else to keep an eye on her fer me. Naoto's focus is on helping Rise and finding Yu. So you focus on keepin' her good to make sure she doesn't fall apart. Naoto is strong; but as much as she hates to admit it, she can get kinda fragile over stuff like this. Like she needs this coffee, she always drinks two cups every morning. If she doesn't she gets horrible headaches." Kanji reached out and handed Goro the cup of coffee. "So can ya take this to her… And ya know just make sure she is alright fer me?"

Yu's words the other day about Naoto and Kanji's relationship rang from Goro's memory. He had seen firsthand several times about how Kanji takes care of Naoto. It was never with overly broad gestures, it was a million small things. Things Kanji just did for Naoto because they needed to be done and vice versa. Anyone could look at their relationship and wonder how the two loved each other but the more Goro saw the more he realized they were meant for each other. Two opposites coming together to make harmony. Goro only wished he could one day have a relationship like that.

"Of course Aniki, I'll keep an eye on Nee-san for you." Goro nodded.

"Thanks, man, I knew you would… Just ya know… Like to hear it out loud." Kanji affirmed as he looked behind him and back down the hall. "I got the others, you just make sure Naoto drinks that."

"Roger," Goro said before he headed in the direction of the study where Naoto was finishing packing.

Goro moved through the house quickly, as the estate was one of those old-style Japanese houses that had no central heat and each room you wanted to be in needed to be heated individually. This weather made the house freezing but it was an aspect Naoto had become accustomed to. Wearing a coat was just commonplace here in this weather. Goro arrived at the study pulling the shoji open and entering the large room. The study was a room that dated back to her great-great grandfather's time and held many treasures and books of her family's exploits as detectives.

Behind a large carved Chinese style wooden desk sat Naoto her head in her hands. The pure size of the desk made Naoto already small form appear tiny. As Goro approached, Naoto didn't move. It was only the sound the coffee mug made upon the glass top that covered the massive desk that made Naoto suddenly shoot up. Her gaze sharpened as her whole body jerked to attention. Goro could see the mix of exhaustion and stress that played across her face as she gazed at him. With his offering firmly in place, Goro retreated to one of the leather chairs that sat in front of the desk. Naoto watched him a second longer before she looked at his simple offering and accepted it.

Curling her hand around the mug, Naoto took a few test sips before some of that stress and exhaustion melted from her face. Goro settled into the surprisingly comfortable leather chair and leaned against the palm of his hand as he watched her. Naoto didn't seem to be bothered by the presence of Goro's company and continued to enjoy her black brew before she set it down to start rummaging through the desk. After a second or two she produced a pill bottle and took two pills before downing the rest of the coffee. Letting out a long sigh, Naoto ran her hand down her face before her attention once again returned to the man sitting across from her on the other side of her desk.

"Kanji give you the spiel?" Naoto asked not bothering to keep the normal professionalism to her tone as a bit of fatigue lingered in her voice.

As Kanji had pointed out, this was Naoto with some of her natural defense deactivated. It would probably be only a few more minutes before she returned to her normal cool business-like demeanor but it was interesting seeing the different facets his sister had. Not always did she feel the need to be the smartest person in the room.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Nee-san," Goro replied playing innocent as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hmmm." Naoto hummed in a matter that seemed to indicate she didn't believe him.

Getting up from her desk, Naoto slowly stretched and yawned, rubbing the back of her neck as she did so. The stress from earlier all but gone from her face. She looked to her desk before plucking what appeared to be a chopstick from a cup of pens. She swiftly stuck the stick in her mouth as her hand moved to her hair. With a flick of her wrist, she tamed her long hair into a bun that sat on the nape of her neck using the chopstick to stick the style in place.

"I should cut my hair. It's getting to be too annoying." Naoto muttered but Goro had the feeling it was just more something that she said out loud than to him.

"You look gorgeous in long hair Nee-san." Goro felt the need to comment.

"I've been growing it out these past few years in some sort of attempt to look more feminine. I like the way I look in it don't get me wrong, but the work that goes into it along with the liability it could present to me on the job. I've been toying with the idea of cutting it all off and going back to a much shorter style." Naoto mused as she reached for and pulled her blue cap from its location on the desk lamp on the right side of the desk.

"What does Kanji think?" Goro asked.

"He told me he doesn't care, but I know he prefers my hair long." Naoto looked down at her cap before looking back at Goro. "I've been perpetually putting getting my hair cut off for the last six months so I doubt I'll change it any time soon." She set her cap on the leather bag that she normally carried her laptop in.

"Maybe wait until after your wedding?" Goro leaned forward on the chair.

Naoto let an easy smile find its way to her lips. "Perhaps," Naoto looked around the room and headed towards the room's heater and turned it off. "Akechi… that's not your mother's maiden name, where is it from?"

Goro paused wondering how Naoto knew that detail about his past. "No, I believe it's from Kogoro Akechi. My mother had a love of detective novels. I'll admit, it might be why I was drawn to the profession and idolized those who worked in it."

"I was curious about that so I take it you like 'Akechi'" Naoto moved through the room collecting a few last things to stick in her leather bag.

"I can't say I'm attached to it one way or the other. It's an interesting name though." Goro watched his sister.

Naoto stepped up to a large wardrobe after adding a few items to her bag. "How would you feel if we changed it to Shirogane?" Naoto asked as she glancing back at him.

Goro blinked at the sudden connotation that Naoto's words held. The Shirogane name dated back at least five generations and was well known in Japan if not worldwide. To attach his dark past to something as pure as that, it boggled Goro's mind. He wanted to protect Naoto's name as much as he wanted to protect the woman behind it. He had no right to anything as grand as the name and to be honest most of his detective exploits had been nothing but lies built to advance Shido's agenda.

"Surely you don't want my previous actions staining the name. I'm not a good person Nee-san." Goro shook his head.

Naoto pulled a coat from the wardrobe and walked up to Goro. "Take off your jacket and stand up," Naoto ordered swiftly.

Goro obeyed the woman, pulling off his coat. Naoto helped him into the coat she had pulled from the wardrobe. The coat was old, but quality and seemed to fit him well. It looked like a classic detective's coat that was a rich black. Naoto buttoned it up then took a step back looking carefully at Goro before she nodded.

"My family's name is important to me, but there are many other things that should be more important. My grandfather taught me that. Goro-Kun, if you believe you are a bad person then do you honestly think I'd let you into my home? You were a villain I won't deny that, but now you strive forward looking for a way to atone for your crimes. Give yourself a little credit. Perhaps once you feel ready, I hope you may take me up on my offer." Naoto turned back to her desk and grabbed her leather bag, cap, and the now empty coffee mug. "Think about it. That coat looks good on you, do me a favor and keep it." She put on her cap and turned to head out of the office. "Anyways let's get going."

Goro quickly grabbed his other jacket and took off after his sister. Naoto moved through the halls before she paused at the sound of an engine entering the Shirogane estate. From the sound, Goro knew it wasn't the helicopter. The engine sounded smaller.

Naoto shook her head, clearly knowing the engine in question it seemed. Naoto passed through the nearest shoji and stepped out onto the estate's Engawa. Goro spotted the motorcycle that was pulling into the estate and walked with Naoto up to it as it stopped near the estate's entrance.

"You know it's dangerous to drive a motorcycle in the snow." Naoto folded her arms across her chest as she looked at the helmeted driver.

The driver reached up and removed the helmet to reveal Yosuke Hanamura. "I was careful, but I needed to get here before the helicopter arrived." Yosuke looked at Naoto as he set the helmet down onto the gas tank of the cycle. "I want to come with. I've been Yu's partner longer than you and I can't sit back knowin' my best friend could be in danger."

"What about Junes? You told me it's been pretty busy because of the holiday season." Naoto inquired.

"Fuck Junes!" Yosuke abruptly shouted.

A flash of surprise registered upon Naoto's face at the statement. Goro understood Yosuke's resolve, the desire to help. From what Goro understood, Yosuke was Yu's best and longest friend. Goro knew he'd probably do the same for Ren. Naoto's face softened slightly as she seemed to be thinking about something. Yosuke tore his gaze from Naoto to look at the ground.

"Look… I quit Junes. Teddie said he'd step in for me. He can be spacey I know, but he knows the store as well as I do. I have some money saved up for an emergency like this, I'll be good for at least a month or two. I just can't turn my back on Yu, so please Naoto." Yosuke bowed his head low to Naoto.

Naoto let out a long sigh. "Go park your bike in the garage and get your things. The helicopter will be here any moment."

"Yes, ma'am!" Yosuke took off on the bike in the direction of the estates' garage.

Naoto watched him go, there was uncertainty lingering in her gaze as she watched him. Goro knew she was worried about Yosuke. He had just made a rather brash life choice in quitting his job. Naoto turned and headed back into the house. Goro followed behind her silently as he was accustomed to doing. Naoto made a quick stop at the kitchen to refill her coffee before they both headed to the room everyone was waiting in. The room was silent as they entered, only Ren looked up towards them as they entered. Rise had a thousand-mile stare as she sat next to Futaba. Futaba was currently working on something on her computer, with Morgana curled up on her lap.

Naoto glanced at those gathered. "Yosuke is coming with us." She announced to the room breaking the silence.

"That's fine." Rise's tone was even as she turned her disassociated stare toward Naoto.

Naoto seemed to look towards Rise as if she wanted to say something but no words came. Goro was sure if it wasn't for the sound of a helicopter approaching Naoto might have gotten out the words she seemed to want to say. At the sound of the helicopter, everyone started to move. Soon everyone was standing outside as a large black helicopter landed right in the middle of Naoto's estate. The helicopter slowly powered down just as Yosuke joined them from the garage. A man got out of the helicopter and walked up to the group.

"Agent Naoto Shirogane?" He asked.

"That's me." Naoto stepped up.

"Ma'am! I'm Lance Kobeyoshi" He saluted in a stiff military fashion. "I'm here to deliver you and your people to a private airport just outside of Tokyo and into the hands of Agent Aigis. Are these all your people?"

"Yes, how long is the fight going to take?" Naoto inquired.

"About two and a half hours Ma'am. There should be no delays in getting you and your team to Tokyo." Lance explained.

"We also have bags, will that be too much for the helicopter?" Naoto looked over everyone.

"No Ma'am we have a 2000 pound take-off limit and I doubt we'll reach that with what your team is currently carrying." Lance looked over the group. "If you are ready we can load up and get in the sky."

"Thank you Kobeyoshi-san." Naoto nodded to the pilot before looking over the group. "Get in everyone."

With that everyone loaded up onto the helicopter as Lance helped secure the bags. Everyone has just finished loading in before Kanji appeared in the courtyard of the estate. Naoto exited the helicopter to meet him. Goro positioned himself at the door as he watched the two say their goodbyes. Naoto didn't want to leave Kanji behind but he volunteered himself. In a way, Goro understood why he wanted to find Yu as much as the rest of his friends but knew it was better to step aside and let those smarter than him figure things out. He was ready for the fight, but currently, there was nothing to fight. As Naoto stepped away from Kanji, Kanji looked towards Goro. A silent promise to watch after Naoto was exchanged between the two of them before Goro's sister stepped into the helicopter.

Everyone settled into their seats as the helicopter took off. Goro caught Naoto staring out the window as they took off. Her eyes reflected someone deep in thought. Goro wanted to reach out and talk to her but with the noise of the helicopter that was impossible. Everyone would just have to retreat into their minds because of the noise. Which was probably the worst thing for Rise right now. Still, nothing could be done, at least Futaba was keeping a careful eye on the idol at the moment and that was probably the best thing in this particular situation.

Goro leaned back and closed his eyes as he just waited for time to pass. Two and a half hours passed at a dull pace. It honestly felt longer as there was nothing to do but stare out of the window and watch the world pass by. Soon they started to descend as the familiar skyline of Tokyo took over the landscape. They landed upon a large open patch of asphalt and as soon as they did, two cars pulled up to the helicopters. One SUV style car and another more limo-like vehicle. Goro helped start to unpack the helicopter after it landed as everyone got out. From the corner of his eye, he saw that the rest of the Phantom Thieves were there along with some other people he didn't recognize.

Goro stepped out of the helicopter putting down the bags. To his left, Ren was reuniting with the rest of the Thieves, to his right Naoto and her group was talking to the two people Goro didn't know yet. He figured he'd get a proper introduction soon enough. The introduction came sooner than he expected. As Goro turned to stand next to his sister one of the people he didn't recognize seemed to recognize him. Time slowed down to a snail's pace as instantly the detective found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Ken-Kun!" A shocked voice came from Naoto as everyone else froze.

"You are Goro Akechi correct?" the stranger asked.

"Yes." Akechi nodded feeling no fear from the gun that was currently pointed at him.

Naoto cast him a look that he caught out of the corner of his eye. She was willing to step in, to do something to defuse the situation on his behalf. Akechi didn't want that. There was a gun involved in this mix and there was no way he was going to involve his sister. She was someone he cared about most in this world no matter how little time they had known each other. She was the first person that didn't see him as some sort of cursed child, the first person who wanted to be his family. Reaching out he held his hand up to her, a silent but effective motion that showed he was in control of the situation.

"You've killed 17 people, three of whom were innocent. Do you deny this?" The stranger accused him.

"Ken-Kun, please stand down. I don't know what you are trying to accomplish here but shooting a man in cold blood won't solve it. I thought you knew that." The female explained her voice was calm, almost to an eerie point.

There was a hesitation in the stranger Ken's eyes. Akechi knew that look, he wasn't in any danger. This was a show, something that needed to happen. After all who would trust someone who killed 17 people? Akechi didn't blame him. He was a serial killer by all definitions. Still, even if he was shot in cold blood now, that didn't worry Akechi in the least bit. He wouldn't hold it against this person, whoever he was. 17 people, for all Akechi, knew this man had a connection to one of those people. However, if there was going to be someone that delivered capital punishment to him, it should at least be someone who was affected by his crimes.

"I don't deny it if you want I can name them all off for you." Akechi took a step forward. "Do you know one of them?"

"I don't have to know any of them to be distrustful of a serial killer. They let you walk free, but what about the families of those you killed? Are they okay with this? You took things from them that are irreplaceable!" Ken growled his finger moving over the trigger.

Akechi took a few more steps forward. "I dunno, why we don't ask them."

In a flash, Akechi was on top of the other man. His stance was easy to counter as Akechi reached for the gun and pushed it skywards. In the shuffle, the gun went off firing into the air. Akechi hoped when the bullet came down again it didn't hurt anything. The way he grabbed the gun from Ken didn't allow it to cycle into battery and effectively rendering it useless until someone racked the slide. A quick struggle for the firearm was over in mere seconds as Akechi delivered a swift blow to the other man's gut and twisted the firearm in his attacker's hand to gain control of it. Ken was sent reeling back as Akechi now held the deadly weapon. Hate flashed in Ken's eyes as Akechi looked down at him with a callous look.

"You bastard." Ken sneered loudly as a white dog appeared by his side, flashing teeth.

"You're not wrong." Akechi countered coldly as he racked the slide of the gun, ejecting the spent casing and putting a new round in the chamber.

Akechi turned his attention away from the other man and towards the stunned Phantom Thieves that stood not more than 10 feet away. Akechi flipped the gun around in his hand and stepped up to the group. He stepped up to Futaba and offered her the gun. Futaba's eyes went wide at the sudden implications as she retreated behind Ren. She shook her head as she gripped Ren's left arm. Akechi nodded to her before he turned and with a quick stride offered the gun to Haru. Haru's eyes lit up in shock as she looked at the weapon Akechi had offered her.

There was a muttered conversation that echoed around Akechi but the ringing in his ears from the errant gunshot so close to his face made it impossible to hear. Haru carefully reached out and took the weapon from Akechi. There was no blame in Akechi's eyes as he stepped back from Haru and knelt down before his executioner. This was a fitting end. Haru's father was on his knees when Akechi had shot him the first time. Akechi looked down at the ground, a bit amused that this place would be where it all ended. His only regret was Naoto was here, she didn't deserve to see him die. It was at that moment, he noticed the small lapel pin on the jacket he was wearing.

A small white bell.

"Damn it Nee-san..." Goro whispered as he waited for judgment.

**BANG!**

* * *

Well considering Royal is in like a week, I don't have the manpower to get the rest of the chapters edited as there are around 200 more pages of his story left. I'll continue to try and get through them. I'm tempted to leave the story here and just try and get as much editing as I can done before royal comes out, then drop everything I have. Thoughts? Keep just gradually updating or just dump the story in one go?


	41. Chapter 40

"Ken-Kun!" Naoto snapped as he raised the gun at Goro.

Naoto didn't know what to do, someone wLet as pointing a gun at her brother. Adding another gun would just complicate things. Also, this was Ken-Kun, they had met before and Naoto's impression of him was that he was a good kid. Still, Naoto's hand traveled to her concealed firearm without any sane conscious thought. She didn't want this to turn violent but if it did she was ready.

"You are Goro Akechi correct?" Ken asked as his tone seemed to hold a deadly kind of intent.

"Yes." Goro nodded.

Goro didn't seem at all shocked by the gun drawn against him. It was almost eerie how calm he was, giving Naoto the sinking feeling this wasn't the first time he had been in this particular situation. Goro never really shared much about his past with her. Naoto understood why his past was stained with pain. There weren't many good memories. Even so, Goro had shared a few highlights. Proof that the boy was slowing opening up to her. Naoto took a tentative step forward, a silent gesture to prove she was on his side. Goro seemed to notice instantly and put his hand up to stop her. Naoto retreated, pulling down her cap. It was clear this was Goro's fight and he didn't want her to interfere.

"You've killed 17 people, three of whom were innocent. Do you deny this?" Ken accused him.

"Ken-Kun, please stand down. I don't know what you are trying to accomplish here but shooting a man in cold blood won't solve it. I thought you knew that." Aigis tried to be a voice of reason but there was too much tension in the air.

"I don't deny it if you want I can name them all off for you." Akechi took a stepped towards Ken. "Do you know one of them?"

"I don't have to know any of them to be distrustful of a serial killer. They let you walk free, but what about the families of those you killed? Are they okay with this? You took things from them that are irreplaceable!" Ken growled his finger moving over the trigger.

Akechi took a few more steps forward. "I dunno, why we don't ask them."

Instantly a scuffle broke up between the two of them. Naoto adverted her gaze to the ground. Only the gunshot that rang out caused her to look up at the commotion. Goro quickly overcame Ken, taking the gun and forcing the other boy back. Yosuke shifted next to Naoto and leaned in.

"Do something…" Yosuke insisted.

"I can't. Goro needs to do this for himself…" Naoto whispered back to her friend, knowing he wouldn't understand at this particular moment.

"You bastard." Ken sneered loudly as Koromaru appeared at his side, growling at Goro.

"You're not wrong." Akechi countered coldly as he racked the slide of the gun, ejecting the spent casing and putting a new round in the chamber.

Goro flipped the gun around in his hand as he stepped up to the Thieves. Instantly Naoto knew what the boy was going to do. Her heart sank to her stomach. She didn't want to look but her body didn't listen to her command to look away. First Goro offered the gun to Futaba. It was quickly rejected by the navigator. Next, he offered it to Haru, she took it. Naoto sucked in a breath as Goro got to his knees.

"Haru!" Ann shouted.

"Everyone get back!" Ren swiftly ordered, the intensity in his gaze showing his seriousness about the issue.

"But Ren!" Ryuji tried to protest.

"Now." Ren's words had a finality to them.

At his command, the other Thieves collectively took a few steps back. Naoto understood Ren's decision at that moment. He had stated before the only ones that could hold a grudge against Goro and if this was how that grudge was going to play out, out of respect for both Haru and Goro he'd made sure it'd play out. It was a decisive choice and Naoto could respect Ren's ability to lead at that moment. Like Ren, Naoto would respect Goro's decision to offer contrition in this way.

Haru looked at the gun in her hand before she pointed it at Goro's head. It was at that point that Naoto had enough and turned away. She couldn't do it, she couldn't see someone she cared about to be executed. She had just lost her best friend and now she was about to lose Goro, fate was feeling particularly cruel at the moment. The sound of a gunshot once again echoed in the air as the smell of spent gunpowder wafted in her direction carried by a slight breeze. A clatter of something hitting the ground rang next but Naoto couldn't bring herself to look just yet.

"GORO AKECHI!" Haru's voice rang out.

Naoto's attention snapped back to the scene. Instead of finding her little brother lying dead, she found him in being held by a very angry Haru Okumura. Haru had him by the collar of his jacket and even if she was at least six inches shorter then him she looked him in the eye with a deep blazing look. The gun lay at Haru's feet as a small smoking impression in the ground sat next to it. Naoto let out the breath she had been holding in. Deep in her heart, she was pleased her brother had at least dodged a literal bullet for the time being.

"Look me in the eye Goro Akechi!" Haru ordered. "You think I'll give you the easy way out! Do you think your sins will be forgiven if you give your life to me? You're wrong! I command you to live! Live your life remembering what you did but also live because while you aren't innocent, you were a pawn in someone else's game. Use what you learn from these sins you bare as a path to become a better man. A greater man! You shall not forget them but you are NOT allowed to be consumed by them! My father's death is because of Masayoshi Shido… All because…" Haru's voice started to falter as tears appeared in her eyes. "Because… of a stupid connection. My father…" At that point, Haru burst into tears unable to continue.

Haru's sobs filled the air as she collapsed against Goro. Goro quickly pulled his arms around her keeping the Okumura heiress on her feet and letting her just sob into his chest. Goro looked down at the woman sobbing in his arms as Makoto and Ann stepped forward to comfort Haru. After a quick exchange, Goro handed the distressed Haru off to her two female friends before taking a step back. The shock was still clear on his face.

"Ken-Kun, Goro Akechi might be a person who killed 17 people at one point in time, but he is no longer that man nor will he ever be that man again. I ask you please don't raise a gun to my little brother again." Naoto informed the other shadow operative, unable to keep a bit of bite from her tone.

"I see that Naoto-san. Forgive me, but I had to be sure." Ken asserted as he gave a slight bow to her.

"If you have any more hesitations about who I choose to bring on this mission, discuss it with me first. Is that understood?" Naoto didn't like using her authority this way, but she didn't need any more situations like this happening again.

"Yes, ma'am," Ken replied swiftly.

"Bark!" Koromaru barked as he sat at Ken's side.

"This is about Aragaki-san isn't it Ken-Kun?" Aigis asked looking at her companion, compassion reflected upon her face.

Ken swiftly looked away from Aigis. "In a way..." There was a pain in those words, and which lead Naoto to wonder the full context of it all.

Aigis nodded seeming to understand something no one else did. Naoto would try and get the details later, but for now, there were far more pressing matters to discuss. With Goro now safe Naoto needed to focus all her attention on finding her partner. She needed to discuss things in private with Aigis until they formed a plan on how to bring Ren into the fold. Naoto was curious about if Mitsuru had informed Aigis about Yu's disappearance and if so, how much did the android know.

"Aigis-san, I believe you and I have some things to discuss. As you are the lowest number I assume you'll be taking command." Naoto gathered.

"Correct, I will be taking command of the shadow operative part of the mission. However, I will be deferring to you about the individual details of this case Naoto-san. When I read your file it stated you prefer an advisory role, can I trust you to fulfill that role?" Aigis swiftly asserted command of the situation, Naoto could respect that.

"Yes." Naoto nodded.

"Understood. Let us commence the sharing of information. Ken-Kun do to the sensitive nature of this information, can you see to the other teenagers?" Aigis looked to her fellow operative.

"Sure. Koromaru can you go with Aigis?" Ken looked down at the Shiba Inu at his side.

"Whine, whimper…" Koromaru's ears went flat against his head.

"He wants to go with you and speak with the feline known as Morgana," Aigis announced. "I believe it would be far more optimal to take him with you Ken-Kun."

Ken smiled. "Alright, Koromaru lets go together."

"Bark!" Koromaru trotted after Ken.

"Naoto-san, Yosuke-san, Rise-san. Follow me please." Aigis turned to head to a black SUV that was parked next to the helicopter.

"Goro-Kun, come on!" Naoto called to the young man.

Goro turned and moved to catch up with their group. Ken and Koromaru headed up to Ren to no doubt introduce himself. Ann and Makoto seemed to have gotten Haru's sobbing under control and the whole group was starting to gather around Ken. Hopefully, Ken was subtle enough not to draw Ren's attention to the adult's car. Naoto had a feeling Ren realized there was something they were keeping from him and knew it would only be a matter of time before he would learn the full truth. A flick of unease registered in Naoto's gut as she thought about Igor once again.

"Naoto-san, I also read in your report that you always drive. With your numerous advanced driving qualifications, I believe this is the best course of action. However, if you are too tired from your trip, I can operate this motor vehicle." Aigis offered Naoto a set of keys.

Naoto took the keys. She would rather drive. "Where are we headed Aigis-san?"

"The Jilong Hotel, I have acquired the full top floor of the building for the purposes of this operation. I have also put the direction into the navigation device for this vehicle." Aigis got into the car as she explained. "As this is a 45-minute drive, I assume that shall be enough for us to brief each other on the details of the mission before we rejoin the teenagers once again."

"Hopefully." Naoto nodded as she moved around to the driver's side of the SUV.

The SUV was different than the one they had been using as it had third-row seating. It meant there wasn't much room in the trunk area for everyone's bags but there was more room overall for seating. Half the bags got stored in the back area while the rest were stuck in the third row with Yosuke who had opted to stay in the back. Rise and Goro took the middle seats as Aigis took the remaining front seat. Once everyone was packed in, Naoto pulled out. The limousine behind the SUV remained stationary as Ren's group filed in, but no doubt whoever was driving it knew where they were going.

As soon as they got on the road, Naoto starting briefing Aigis on the whole situation regarding Yu's disappearance. Aigis listened quietly only interjecting when she had a serious question. Goro also helped fill in a few details and after about 15 minutes Aigis had the full story. Aigis seemed to be thinking about the situation but Naoto couldn't fully tell. Aigis was still a bit of an enigma to the detective. While there were a lot of human-like qualities to Aigis, there were still a few purely android ones as well.

"When I met Igor he seemed like a very helpful person. I know he isn't human but was something else because he commented once that we were both similar beings. That is probably why he showed me kindness despite what I am." Aigis looked down at her lap. "Has Ren-Kun given any information about Igor?"

"He might have said something to Yu, but I never asked. I was letting Yu deal with the wildcard aspect of Ren's power, after all, he would know more than me." Naoto drummed her fingers across the steering wheel as they sat at a red light.

"I see. I have spoken with Yu in the past about Igor as well as the velvet room. He commented that Igor to him was helpful and guided him on his path to the truth. Everything seemed to match my previous assumptions about him. Do you have the note? I'd like to look at it." Aigis asked.

Naoto nodded as she stepped on the gas as the light changed from red to green. "Of course. Goro-Kun, the note is in my bag in the file folder for this case. It should be at the top. Can you get it for Aigis?"

"Sure, Nee-san." Naoto saw Goro duck down to search her leather bag from the rearview mirror.

"If I may. Can I ask a question?" Aigis suddenly asked.

"Of course." Naoto glanced at Aigis from the corner of her eye.

"You have called Goro-san your brother and he, in turn, calls you his sister, but there is no blood relation between you or am I mistaken?" Aigis cocked her head slightly.

Naoto let a small smile appear on her lips. "Goro-Kun is an orphan so I have adopted him. For now, the arrangement isn't official, but after this case is over I plan to make it."

"Ah, yes. If a human child is abandoned other humans may adopt them like animals from a shelter. How very noble of you Naoto-san." Aigis reached for the note as Goro handed it to her before she quickly started to look it over.

"I've always wanted a brother." Naoto offhandedly commented before she returned to the discussion at hand. "From the note, we can assume that whoever wrote it has to have some affiliation to the velvet room. That limits us to wildcards and attendants. As Yu was a wildcard and was abducted, I can say it could be an attendant. That leaves Elizabeth, Theodore, Margaret and Ren's, attendants. I don't know who his attendants are."

"Caroline and Justine, they are apparently twin loli wardens. Ren's velvet room is a prison. He is bound in chains upon entering. He gains new Personas through executions. Ren called the whole place sadistic and Igor goes on and on about his rehabilitation." Yosuke called from the back of the SUV.

"A prison?!" Aigis remarked. "Something doesn't seem right about that."

"Yu's was a limousine. What was yours?" Naoto thought about it and agreed that it didn't seem like a very forgiving place.

"It was an elevator forever going up. This writing isn't Elizabeth's and from the penmanship, I believe it's fair to say a female wrote it." Aigis looked at the note. "If Ren-Kun attendants are working currently with Igor then I don't think they would have written this."

"So that leaves Margaret and if the note is for Yu that makes a lot more sense. She was trying to warn him about Ren's Igor it seems. But who is Lavenza?" Naoto turned a corner as she spoke keeping her eyes on the road as she thought.

"Yosuke-san are you sure Ren-Kun's attendants are Caroline and Justine?" Aigis affirmed.

"Yeah. We had a big talk about them when I was with Yu, Ren, and Ryuji after Ren got his true bond with Ryuji." Yosuke answered.

"It's not too illogical of a jump to assume Lavenza has something to do with Igor and possibly Ren if the current Igor is suspicious. She has had something happen to her, perhaps incarceration into Ren's prison. Furthermore, if Ren is bound in chains while he is there, we know for a fact that the prison was made to hold a wild card." Goro deduced soundly.

The implications of that statement hit Naoto hard. She should have realized it before but that's why she wanted Goro with them. His mind was sharp and clearly could pick up on any small detail Naoto might overlook. Naoto was proud of him at that moment, he was already proving himself as her temporary partner.

"You think Yu could be there?" Rise's voice suddenly cut into the conversation.

"It's a theory but yes." Goro smoothly commented.

"Problem is getting into the velvet room, only those who have formed a contract can enter," Aigis explained. "There might be pieces we are still missing to this puzzle. I suppose our next action should be to discuss how we should deal with Ren-Kun. I believe Naoto-san's assessment that bringing these facts to him could put him in danger and with the current evidence, I believe that is a very real possibility. My directives are to protect Ren-Kun as he is the current Wild Card, holder."

"I believe we should tell Ren, we know Igor can't be trusted so if he continues to trust Igor it could lead him astray." Goro countered. "As someone that has already been led astray, I don't want Ren to suffer a similar fate."

Naoto mulled over the options in her brain. Ren was someone they needed to keep safe at all cost, yet he was the only one that could investigate the velvet room for clues to Yu's disappearance. Naoto sighed as her brain started to auto-pilot the car. What would Yu do in this situation? Probably take everything on himself. Naoto gripped the wheel at that realization. Yu would take on everything and that's probably why he was gone now, he had probably had done just that. Normally his brash approaches paid off, but not this time. It was time for Naoto to make her own brash choice.

"We need to tell Ren. He needs to know and understand the danger before him. Protecting him will be our priority, depending on the answers we get from him. We may need to confront Justine and Caroline." Naoto affirmed to the rest of the car.

"Very well, I'll protect him as I protected Makoto. I have no objections to this." Aigis nodded.

"You won't be the only one. We'll all keep Ren safe!" Yosuke responded.

"We have to… Yu is depending on us too." Rise's voice held a firm tone.

Naoto glanced at Rise from the rearview mirror. That thousand miles stare she had been wearing most of the day had faded. Replaced by a new look. One of determination. It was a welcome change in Naoto's book. Hopefully, Rise would be able to find new strength from this all. They needed her skills more than ever if they were going to find Yu, also the fact she now held Izanagi meant she was now also a valuable combat asset.

"Rise, we will also need you. Are you up to that?" Naoto asked, not leaving any room for misinterpretation. She needed Rise to know she was needed in all this. Naoto was depending on her.

"Naoto, whatever you need. You can depend on me as you depend on Yu." Rise affirmed as Naoto felt her gaze upon her back.

"Good, I will." Naoto proclaimed as they pulled into the parking lot of the Jilong Hotel.

Naoto parked the SUV in the closest spot she could find from the entrance. As everyone climbed out, Naoto grabbed her leather bag and threw it over her shoulder as they all entered the hotel. She then followed Aigis to the hotel elevators. After inserting a physical key into the elevator, it started going up to the top floor. As the doors opened up, an open floor plan came into view. A large foyer area with several couches and chairs was directly in front of the elevator. Doors shot off around the foyer no doubt heading towards the hotel rooms. It would seem this top floor was designed to hold some sort of small private conference area no doubt for businesses with rooms on the same floor. Aigis ushered everyone in before standing in the middle of the foyer.

"For now this is our base of operations. Rise-san, Yosuke-san, I'm putting you both up as active members from your reserve status. Goro-san, as with the rest of the teenagers around your age, each of you will be receiving temporary membership to our agency. If you wish, you may attain permanent membership once this case is over." Aigis informed the group.

"Never thought I'd be asked to do something like this when I signed up." Yosuke sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you for allowing us in on this case Aigis-san." Rise bowed.

"Rise-san… I'm sorry about Yu-san. We will find him." Aigis smiled warmly at the idol.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Aigis-san." Rise put a hand on Aigis' shoulder.

"Thank you Rise-san. I heard that you now control Izanagi-No-Okami, which in theory makes you a front line attacker again. I had Mitsuru-san send us a variety of weapons that would be suitable to fight shadows with. Would you like to pick one out or will you be retaining your role as a navigator?"

Rise looked hesitant at the question. Naoto caught Rise's glance and nodded to her. Rise knew how to fight, not as good as Naoto, Chie, or Yukiko did but she understood the basics. Self-defense was important for the idol, as fans had been known to get rowdy in the past. Naoto and Chie both set aside time to get Rise trained well enough that she could hold her own until the security arrived.

"… Yes, I'd like to fight with everyone else. If that is okay." Rise looked around the room.

"The power of a Navigation Persona is both rare and very useful. But I understand there might be a desire to fight within you Rise-san. Follow me." Aigis turned towards a set of double doors.

Rise followed Aigis and Naoto followed behind the two of them. Behind the double door was what appeared to be a conference room. The room had several large metallic crates set up on the conference tables and after Aigis inputted a code into them, an automatic hiss filled the room as the lids began to open. Several weapons carefully packed away were in each crate. Naoto had to admit she was impressed there were this many weapons in a hotel room. She also had to ponder if the hotel staff knew, surely some eyebrows would be raised if they did.

"Please take your pick, I have secured weapons that are both ideal for the investigation team as well as the Phantom Thieves. It struck me as odd that they fight with fake weapons while in the Metaverse, so I have procured real weapons to see if there is a difference in lethality against the shadows." Aigis explained.

"Yes that is rather odd, but our team has always used real weapons and they seemed just as effective as the ones used by the Phantom Thieves," Naoto informed Aigis as she leaned against the wall next to the double doors. "I believe it has something to do with cognition and if the shadows believe they have real weapons then they are real weapons."

"They gave me the same explanation when I asked them the other day," Aigis explained. "I have assessed most of their combat abilities and feel they would benefit from the use of real weaponry, but if they insist on using fakes I will not stop them."

"This one…" Rise pulled out a katana from the crates of weapons.

Rise had an eye for something Yu would use. Yu was an expert at double-handed bladed weaponry. While the blade looked a bit strange in Rise's hand, Naoto could understand how she was drawn to that particular weapon. It was the type of weapon that had defended her all these years as she stood behind everyone. Yu had made sure nothing ever breached the back lines for very long, anything that got back there quickly found out just how protective Yu was of his navigator.

"It's a good choice Rise." Naoto affirmed to her friend.

"It's only until we find him." Rise gripped the weapon tightly as she pulled it to her chest.

"Of course." Naoto smiled.

* * *

My editor left and I've been busy with stuff these last few weeks. I was waiting on my editor for a week then decided to just do this chapter myself when I had spare time. Updates will be slow but I'll get them to you.


	42. Chapter 41

Ren stared out the window of the limousine as it headed for some destination unknown to him. His mind was a mess of thoughts. Yu's disappearance, Goro almost dying by Haru's hands, the eggshells Naoto seemed to be walking around him, this new Ken person, the dead look in Rise's eyes. Everything was just too much at the moment, so he retreated into his mind, ignoring the conversation of his friends around him. The only thing Ren wanted at the moment was some time to retreat into his head and figure all these things out. The helicopter ride over had been a small blessing as it allowed him some time to think over it all.

Yu's disappearance was by far the biggest thing that worried Ren. He had been with Yu last night as he and his friends told him the epic tale of their adventures. Ren had listened like a bright-eyed grandchild. It was an amazing tale and by the end of it, Ren understood why Yu and his friends were so close. It was also something he took to heart, if Yu was his example then these friendships he was making were something that would be lasting. That had been a comforting fact that had helped him fall asleep the night before.

But now Yu was gone and all that wisdom his mentor was always ready to shower him with was gone. Ren in a way felt alone. Sure he had been leading the Phantom Thieves well before Yu appeared but the wisdom Yu offered seemed to make him feel as if he didn't need to shoulder it all on his own. Admittedly it was nice to have someone Ren could fall back on if things got tough, but now he was once again the man that had to face it all alone. Ren wanted his mentor back. Ren wanted his friend back.

Then there was the look in Rise's eyes. She looked as if her whole world had just suddenly been destroyed. The Rise Ren had known was gone and replaced by the shell of a woman barely conscious. Futaba's connection with the idol only made the whole situation worse for Ren because Futaba only wanted to bring Rise's smile back but his sister had no real social skills to do so. Futaba was slowly retreating into her mind and Ren knew he'd need to keep a careful eye on his sister. Looking away from the window Ren glanced over at his navigator. Amidst all the ruckus of the other Thieves talking about things Ren didn't care about at the moment; Futaba sat glued to her phone. She was currently coping, at least not everything was horrible.

Speaking of horrible. Ren's eyes drifted back to the window after he received confirmation his little sister was fine for the most part. What the hell was that move Goro pulled? Offering a gun to Futaba then to Haru. Did he believe such a grand stunt would earn him atonement? Fool. Luckily neither Futaba nor Haru hated him. He understood why Goro had to do it however and while it wasn't the way he wanted Goro to do it, the gesture had been effective. Ren would at least give Goro that much. The shock of almost watching someone Ren cared about almost die in front of him by the hands of someone he just as equally cared about. That was kind of messed up. Also, in a way during all that, he felt Futaba grab onto his arm with a death grip. Futaba wanted to do something but it was as if she was paralyzed. Ren would not have held it against Haru if she had pulled the trigger to end his life, but it would have created a rift between them. Ren cared about Goro but he cared about all of the people around him.

A gentle touch on Ren's leg pulled his focus away from the storm of thoughts raging in his mind. Ren turned to the owner of the touch as his gaze leveled off against Makoto. She held his look with a concerned look of her own. She had picked up on his mental distress before anyone else had, how clever of the woman he had given his heart to. Then again that mind of hers was part of the reason he was so smitten with her. The problem was as soon as he saw that look on her face it was instantly replaced in his mind with the dead one Rise wore. Ren had to pull himself away as his heart lurched in his chest. His line of sight found its way back to the window. Would Makoto have that same look as Rise if something happened to him? Did she care about him that much? More questions flooded Ren's mind as he subconsciously gripped the fabric of his pants, jaw locked in a scowl.

"Ren…" Makoto's words were lost to him, his mind had drowned out everything else.

Also what was going on with the adults? They knew something and Ren could feel they were keeping it from him. Was it because they still saw him as a child? Yu had always treated him like an equal and now that he was gone is this how it was going to be going forward? Ren didn't want that. He was as much of a man as Yu had been. He deserved to know whatever they were keeping from him. He didn't ask for this fate but he had risen to the challenge none the less had he not?

"REN AMAMIYA!" A voice struck through Ren's thoughts like a lightning bolt.

Ren blinked and looked around him. No longer was the limousine the sight of a rambling chatter of his friends but now a stony silence had enveloped it. Every single eye was now upon him as a chorus of concerned looks pierced him from every angle. They had all realized something was bothering their leader.

"…." Ren glared down at the floor.

"Ren, what's going on?" Makoto's gentle voice broke the strained silence.

Ren didn't want to be a leader at that moment. He wanted to just step out of the limousine and find his way home. He longed for the silence of the dusty attic of Leblanc. He just wasn't mentally up to be the one that solved everyone's problems, that told everyone what they needed to do. Tomorrow maybe, but not right now. He wanted to retreat into his mind and sort his issues out. But no matter how much he wanted to slack in his responsibly as a leader, that didn't change the fact he was just that. Their leader. They needed him to be the man he always was. So he'd be just that.

"Yu-senpai disappeared." Ren started.

Concern was replaced with shock on the faces of his friends. Everyone looked around at each other as Ren let the words hang in the air. Ren didn't know how many of his friends understood his relationship with Yu but they all understood that the two of them had been at the very least friends. As the shock played on his friends' faces, one face among them seemed to indicate they already knew. Ken Amada. Ren didn't know what to think of the other man. He had an air of maturity to him that was only mirrored by Goro Akechi. Ren got the impression he was someone that, like Goro, had been forced to grow up too fast. Next to Ken sat Koromaru, an adorable older dog who held the same spark of intellect that the fox from Inaba had. Ren needed more time with them to shrug off the distrust that he currently had. Their appearance, while explained as being Shadow Operatives, just didn't sit right with Ren.

"You knew." Ren's tone was sharp as he glared towards Ken.

"Of course I knew. Aigis-san told me." Ken replied.

"Do you know what they are hiding from me?" Ren leaned forward as he spoke.

Ken adverted his eyes from Ren as he leaned back and pet Koromaru. "Yes. It's Aigis-san's decision if you are told. I will, however, say it concerns your safety."

Ren could appreciate the straightforwardness of that answer. So they were keeping it from him because of his safety. Ren's mind jerked, throwing him back into his mental hole. So it concerned his safety. Ren's mind could only connect that statement with Yu's disappearance. Where they afraid he would disappear as Yu had done? Ren needed more answers.

"My specific safety or the safety of my friends?" Ren pressed to try and get more answers.

"Your specific safety, but you didn't hear that from me." Ken glanced at Ren from the corner of his eye.

"Whine…" Koromaru's ears folded back. "Arf."

Koromaru jumped down from Ken's side crossing the limousine to stop in front of Ren. Ren glanced down at the dog before he sat down at Ren's feet and put his head on his lap. The soft thump of Koromaru's tail echoed in the silence. Ren felt some of his mental defenses instantly be defeated by the dog's honest approach. Koromaru was trying to comfort him in a pure dog way, and Ren wasn't about to resist the comfort. Ren reached out and pet Koromaru's head as the dog leaned into the touch. Ren could feel some of his tension start to melt away.

"What'da'ya mean? Ren is in danger more than the police being after him?" Ryuji shouted as he glared at Ken.

"I can't answer that." Ken sighed.

"Why not? If Ren's in danger we got to protect him!" Ryuji got to his feet aggressively.

Ken looked swiftly at Ryuji, a hint of anger in his eyes. "And that's exactly what I'm doing! I'm not telling him because if he knew it would put him in danger! Yu-san seemed to have known and now he is gone!"

Silence only was broken by Koromaru's whimpering.

Ren finished scratching Koromaru behind the ear before giving him a silent signal to return to Ken's side. Koromaru seemed hesitant but still moved to jump onto the seat next to Ken before laying down and snuggle next to him. Together the two of them looked like the perfect picture of dog and boy. Ren's vision swept across his friends' faces. They all wore terrible expressions. They needed Ren to step up as a leader now more than ever, regardless of how much Ren didn't want the job at the moment.

"Enough everyone." Ren started as he ran his hand through his messy mop of hair. Ren took a second to collect his words before he spoke again. "There has always been an inherent danger on my end to our work. This new one, whatever it is, doesn't change much. I'm still a wanted criminal. We seemed to have forgotten we are all wanted criminals and there have always been risks involved in what we do. Should I remind you all that I was almost killed by Goro less than a month ago? I say this not to discourage anyone but so we can gain some perspective. Goro has a list of over 50 palaces and if you don't want to accept the risks that come with changing people's hearts, I won't hold it against you if you leave. But eyes up everyone, there is still work to be done. Now, who's still with me?"

A few seconds of silence before. "I am, I started you all off on this path and I'll see it through!" Morgana proclaimed before he stepped into the middle of the limo and looked at everyone. "I still need to get to the end of Mementos and would like it if at least a few of you joined me."

"Me too! I might have gotten my mom's research now, but that only makes me even more qualified to be a navigator. I got yer back bro!" Futaba grinned to Ren.

"Like hell, I'll back down from this!" Ryuji proclaimed. "I'm in always!"

"Me as well, we started this group together and together I want to remain." Ann nodded to Ren.

"Leave now? What a preposterous idea. I shall remain." Yusuke shook his head.

"Shido is gone, but there is still more to do. I too will stay with you." Haru offered Ren a small smile.

Ren could feel the spirits in the limo shift. Even if he didn't feel like being a leader, he still had the ability. That was a bit comforting at the very least. Turning to his left he looked towards Makoto, as she was the only one who hadn't spoken up. She offered him a coy smirk as she raised an eyebrow in his direction. Ren could have read into that reaction but Makoto spoke up before he had to delve too deep into it.

"Ren? You think I'd leave now?" Makoto reached over and took his hand. "I'm with you." Her gaze turned towards the rest of their friends. "I'm with everyone."

Ken gave a soft chuckle from the other end of the limo. "Amamiya-san you have quite the charisma about you. You remind me of some great men I have known."

"It's Ren if we are going to work together. We will stand on even ground… Ken." Ren announced.

Ken smirked. "Ren then."

"Bark!" Koromaru got up and puffed out his chest.

Morgana nodded. "Of course!" He jumped up to sit down next to the dog.

"Arf. Arf. Woof woof!" Koromaru nudged Morgana with his noise.

"Yep, never stopped them before. I'm more than a cat after all." Morgana flicked his tail.

"Woof." Koromaru wagged his tail.

"Hold up. Can Morgana understand the dog?" Ryuji blinked.

"It's not the first animal he can communicate with," Futaba interjected.

"Wait, you guys can't understand Koromaru?" Morgana looked shocked.

"Arf." Koromaru seemed to nod.

"Nope, Morgana you can talk to animals," Ren stated.

Morgana perked up and gave a slight chuckle. "My power knows no bounds!"

"Power? Being a cat being able to talk to other animals? Doesn't sound all that surprising…" Ryuji drawled as he put his hands behind his head.

"Shut it you blond ape," Morgana growled, ears back, tail twitching.

"Ape? The only animal besides the dog is you." Ryuji countered.

Ren looked between his two teammates. In an instant, he remembered the car trip with Chie and Naoto and how Yu flawlessly redirected the two. No feelings were truly hurt by the end of that trip even if Naoto and Chie hated how the other drove. Now that Yu was gone, all that Ren had left with was his wisdom. Ren looked between the two and took a deep breath. Let's see how functional Yu's wisdom was.

"I don't know about that, you smell like one." Morgana arched his back.

"Ryuji wise man's words." Ren gave his best friend a stern look.

Ryuji's attention quickly locked onto Ren. Ren relaxed slightly giving his friend a knowing look that said it all. 'That's right Ryuji you wanted a girl right?' Ren asked silently without speaking a word. Ren could see the hesitation play across Ryuji's face and Ren knew he had to seal the deal. Ren's gaze drifted to Ann and quickly his best friend followed. Ryuji let out a long sigh as he quickly conceded defeat to Morgana, realizing that fighting the cat would get him nowhere in the long run.

Mission success.

"Sorry, Morgana," Ryuji spoke but there was clear hesitation in his words.

"What?" Morgana was quickly thrown off by Ryuji's sudden apology.

"I said I'm sorry alright!?" Ryuji looked away from the cat swallowing his pride. "I shouldn't have made that comment. It's cool you can talk to other animals."

"Okay." Morgana sat back down and just stared at Ryuji.

"What just happened?" Futaba looked around at the group.

"I kind of want to know too," Ann stated.

Ren smirked in triumph at his accomplishment. Not only did he defuse the situation but even Ann noticed something about Ryuji. His plan was all coming together. Ren felt the anxiousness he had been feeling finally melt away. How had he forgotten? His friends, this group… He may have been their leader but they all were more than willing to let him lean on them. He had been selfishly holding himself inside his head when he could have been just talking to them.

"I'm trying to be more mature ya know. Arguin' like that with Mona, that ain't mature." Ryuji rubbed the back of his head.

"I like this new mature Ryuji." Haru giggled.

"I do too. Good Job Ryuji." Ann smiled at Ren's best friend.

"Looks like we're here," Ken informed everyone as the limousine came to a stop just outside of a large hotel.

Everyone filed out of the car and headed into the hotel. Ren followed after his friends before he realized Futaba and Makoto lagging slightly behind the group. Glancing behind him at the two most important women in his life, he caught them talking to one another. Makoto had a ponderous look on her face as Futaba seemed to be explaining something to her. Ren stopped to figure out what the two were up to but they both seemed to realize his attention was now on them. Futaba seemed to whisper something to Makoto before she picked up the pace and ran past him. Ren watched her go before Makoto walked up to him, stopping at his side.

"What was that about?" Ren asked his girlfriend.

"What do you think?" Makoto fixed him with a look that confirmed his suspicions.

"Ah, me then." Ren reasoned.

"We are both worried about you. You started to worry me when you zoned out like that." Makoto's voice was soft as Ren saw the reflection of pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Ren reached out to take her hand. "It's just… I had a lot on my mind. Still do."

"About what happened to Yu-san?" Makoto inquired.

"Yeah, but also that tense situation with Goro at the airport, knowing people are keeping things from me for my safety, these new shadow operatives, and Rise… Yu proposed to Rise the day before he disappeared. She's had that look of…" Ren paused as the haunting look appeared once again in his mind. "Complete devastation. I don't know why, but I can't get that look out of my head."

Ren tried to avoid Makoto's gaze. He didn't know why, but he could to vividly picture Makoto with that look and that alone made his heartache. He never wanted to see a look like that even close to her face. Makoto gave a soft sigh before she stepped in front of him. Ren tried again to avoid her look but she quickly reached up and gently took off his glasses. Without them Ren felt a bit weird, he couldn't retreat behind them as he normally did. His anxiety was spiking again but at least it was only the two of them. He could fall apart in front of her... right?

"You're afraid." Makoto reached up and put a hand to his cheek again she saw right through him. His masks were nothing against her, but he was okay with that.

Ren couldn't keep the pain out of his eyes now that he was exposed to her. "I thought I made peace with all these risks but of course I am." Ren leaned into her touch, it was so inviting to his rattled soul. "Yu… He was my mentor. I couldn't help but look up to him. Everything was so normal up to that point. Then all of sudden he's gone. What happened Makoto?"

"I don't know and there is no way for us to know. Ken admitted they are keeping things from us, but Shirogane-san and Akechi are both detectives. You don't need to solve this yourself, we can depend on them." Makoto tried to convince him.

Ren was having a hard time believing her as much as he so desperately wanted to. Stepping forward he pulled her close to him and held her tightly against him. She didn't struggle and after a second her arms enveloped his waist as she snuggled against his chest. Ren rested his cheek against the top of her head. For a long moment, they just stood like that.

"Makoto… Please never leave my side." The words came out as nothing more than a whisper in a moment of weakness, but that didn't devalue them.

"I don't plan to, so don't be afraid to lean on me like this," Makoto replied pulling away from him only slightly so she could look him in the eye.

"Thanks." With that Ren stole a quick kiss before stepping back. "I love you."

Makoto gave him a warm smile. "I love you too Ren. We should probably catch up with the others though." Makoto looked toward the entryway of the hotel.

Ren followed Makoto's line of sight towards the front entrance of the hotel. Ken and Koromaru stood by the entryway of the hotel desperately trying to give Ren and Makoto that much needed private moment. Ken was trying to not look over their way as he sat on a small bench and pet Koromaru. The dog was snuggled up on his lap and looked comfortable. Ken still had a ways to go before Ren completely trusted him, but he was getting there fast.

"Yeah, you're right." Ren gave Makoto a small smirk. "Someone needs to pilot this ship of fools."

"Oh, you see me as a fool?" Makoto jeered as she handed him his glasses.

Ren took his glasses and slowly slipped them on. "No, I'm the fool. You, my Queen, are a priestess."

"Priestess?" Makoto questioned. "What does that mean?"

"I'll explain it later. Oh… One more thing, you don't need to worry about my health anymore. I'm fully 100 percent healed." Ren announced.

"Healed?" Makoto aggressively poked his side and seemed surprised when he didn't flinch. "How did that happen?"

"I met a goddess." Ren couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"What? When?" Makoto questioned.

"Again I'll tell you later. It gives you the incentive to talk to me later in private when everyone isn't waiting for us." Ren teased as they walked.

"I didn't need an incentive but I'll play your game Amamiya." Makoto smiled at him as they stepped up to Ken.

"You two ready to head up?" Ken looked up at them as he slowly got up from the bench.

"Yeah, sorry. I needed a minute." Ren explained.

Ken shrugged. "No big deal. You looked like you had a lot on your mind. Feeling better?"

Ren glanced towards Makoto and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay now."

Ken turned and led them into the hotel. "Good, we rented out the whole top floor of this hotel so it requires a special key to access. Follow me."

Ren nodded and soon they followed Ken into the lobby of the hotel. They appeared to take a special elevator in the back and after a quick trip up, the last four members arrived in the large foyer area of the top floor. Everyone was already there and getting comfortable in the many chairs and couches that dotted the large area. Ren did a quick headcount to make sure everyone was there before his eyes settled upon Futaba and Goro. Goro had an uncertain look on his face as Futaba loomed over him. She held two phones in her hand and after a second she handed one to Goro then sat down next to him. Ren wondered the context of that exchange but figured he'd ask his sister about it later. Ren moved to sit down on an open couch, moving over slightly so Makoto could sit next to him.

From the backroom, a set of double doors opened and Naoto stepped out with who Ren could only assume was Aigis. Ken nodded to Aigis before disappearing behind another door that lined the foyer's walls. A few seconds behind them Rise appeared, she seemed to have what appeared to be a katana in her hand before she crossed the room and sat down next to Yosuke. That look in her eyes had faded but there was still uncertainty that lingered there. Naoto scanned the room before her eyes locked with Ren's eyes. The detective wore a guarded look that was hard to read.

"Everyone, welcome to the field command center of the Shadow Operatives. As most of you know I'm Aigis and as Yu Narukami has gone missing, I'm the current commander of this base of operation. As to not mess with the current leadership of the Phantom Thieves, I'll be appointing Ren Amamiya field commander. If that is acceptable, Amamiya-san?" Aigis turned to look at him.

Ren shrugged. "I suppose, Ren is fine by the way."

"Good, Naoto-san. As you have all the information will you please get everyone up to speed?" Aigis looked towards the detective.

Naoto nodded and stepped to the middle of the foyer. "This morning, Yu Narukami disappeared from his bed. After ruling out all reasonable methods for his escape, we determined he must have been somehow pulled to the other world. Two pieces of evidence lead to this conclusion. The first is that my partner's primary Persona is now under the care of Rise. By Izanagi's own words, the Persona told us Yu was in a dark place but safe for the moment and that Yu was given the option to send him to Rise, and Yu took that deal. So by that, we can deduce where ever he is, one can use a Persona there. The other world is the only place this is possible to do easily." Naoto then paused, there was an uneasiness to her gaze as she shifted on her feet. "The second piece of evidence was a bit more damning. In the bed where Yu had been sleeping a note was left behind. The handwriting upon it didn't match anyone I knew, but I can speculate that the person who wrote it was Margaret. Margaret is Yu's attendant from the velvet room, which in this case it would make sense. The words she wrote were simple." Naoto moved through the foyer to stand in front of Ren. Her gaze was intense as she looked down at him. "They read 'Don't trust Igor. Something has happened to Lavenza.'"

Ren froze as his blood turned to ice.

"Wait a minute, I've heard that Igor name before…" Skull mulled over loudly.

"Igor is the guy that runs Ren's velvet room. Ya know the place he goes when he spaces out." Futaba explained to the other teenagers.

"How do you know that Futaba?" Ann asked.

"It was mentioned before just after our two favorite detectives saved Ren. I asked Ren about it later." Futaba informed the room.

"Who is Lavenza, Ren-Kun?" Naoto asked ignoring the talk of the others.

Ren shook his head. "I don't know. Honest."

"Who is your attendant?" Naoto questioned.

"Caroline and Justine granted I won't call them attendants. More wardens than anything else." Ren replied feeling as if he was back in that interrogation room again.

"Ren-Kun. What is Igor like for you?" Aigis asked as she fixed him with a piercing stare.

"I guess cold would be the best way to describe him. He has a long nose and some weird bulging eyes, he looks weird. He has a deep voice…" Ren paused to try to sum up the man that was in control of his velvet room. "He has spoken of ruin and the means by which to oppose it. That I must be rehabilitated that is how I avoid ruin. He speaks to me normally in my dreams, but is always present when I enter the velvet room."

"A deep voice…" Aigis looked off distantly. "The Igor I know doesn't have a deep voice."

"You've meet Igor too?" Ren asked looking towards the android.

"Correct, seven years ago." Aigis nodded.

Something seemed to click for Naoto. "Could it be, Ren-Kun's Igor isn't the real Igor?"

"An impostor?" Aigis speculated.

"It would fit the theory." Goro chimed in.

"What does that mean for Ren?" Makoto looked up at the detective.

Naoto looked at Makoto, her eyes betraying traces of fear. "That's the problem we don't know yet."

There was a silence that echoed among the group. As if all the life the group had was just suddenly sucked out. The looks Ren was catching from his friends made him uncomfortable. It would appear this new danger was real and if it concerned Igor, he didn't have any special tricks up his sleeve for this situation…

* * *

I had some problems with this chapter. It didn't flow right and I rewrote part of it... Like I had Ren not as bothered as he is at the beginning of the chapter and I didn't have the Makoto interaction. They seem to help the flow. I don't know now that I'm editing for myself... I can't really get a feel for what is working and what isn't working for chapters.


	43. Chapter 42

December 11th Monday

* * *

Ren slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the support beams of his attic residence. There was nothing planned for today and honestly, he could have slept until noon and no one would have cared. The whole day was his to enjoy relatively speaking, but the events of yesterday kept him feeling uneasy. He tried to flush the thoughts from his mind but it did little to help. They just kept coming back, which was starting to becoming a recurring theme of his mind.

Ren sighed deeply, slowly moving to get up. Morgana shifted slightly at his side as Ren yawned and sat up. The sun had already risen, filling the room in a warm light. If he had to go to school, he would be getting up around this time. Ren reached for his phone to get the exact time before something he caught out of the corner of his eye caused him to freeze. Ren didn't know how to react but he and Morgana weren't the only ones in the attic at the moment.

"Aigis..?" Ren called tentatively.

Aigis, the android he had briefly met last night was sitting on the old sofa in his room. She was wearing a Shujin academy uniform and just simply watching him from her place on his couch. It was almost too surreal and Ren for a second thought it couldn't be real before she moved slightly as he acknowledged her.

Aigis smiled warmly. "Good Morning Ren-san."

Morgana must have heard the exchange because he perked up and looked in the direction of Aigis. "What the heck?! What's she doing here?!" Morgana yowled.

Aigis tilted her head slightly to look at the cat. "I have come to make sure Ren-san wasn't taken in his sleep like Yu-san was. He must be protected."

"So you just sat there all night? Wait how did you get in? We locked the door when we came in." Morgana jumped off the bed to look at Aigis.

"The lock was easily picked and I was going to come with you but I had to see to other matters. I was relieved when I arrived and Ren-san was still in his bed sleeping. Do you sleep with him every night Morgana-san?" Aigis explained.

"Yeah, we are roommates after all." Morgana sat down and curled his tail around his front paws. "Hopefully you relocked the door when you came in. This guy will get an ear full from Boss if he finds it unlocked."

"Strange, I didn't realize roommates share a bed." Aigis paused. "I'll have to add that to my definition of roommates."

"Don't," Ren grumbled before he slipped on his glasses and grabbed his phone.

"I also did relock the door, so Boss will not give Ren-san an ear full," Aigis informed the room. "It is almost time for school. You should be getting ready Ren-san."

"He can't, if he goes to school he could be taken into custody and killed by the corrupt part of the police force," Morgana informed Aigis.

"I'm well aware of Ren-san's situation but if he was really in that much fear, wouldn't it be more dangerous to stay here at his place of residence? I see no reason why he can't return to school and get a proper education. Also, I will be there to protect him if Shido's men try and grab him." Aigis got up from the couch. "So Ren-san, please get ready, I will leave the room temporarily so you may get changed, but I will not be far if you find yourself in sudden danger."

Ren watched Aigis disappear down his staircase. He had to question himself if this was all happening but it appeared to be. He was now cleared to go back to school. Glancing at his phone, a bit of panic set in. If he was going to school, he only had about 15 minutes to get ready before the morning train left. Ren felt the urgency of getting ready in time hit him and hastily prepared.

In five minutes Ren was down the stairs in his Shujin Academy uniform. Boss looked up from his morning paper a bit surprised to see Ren in his uniform. He didn't look as presentable as he would have liked but at least he was ready. Morgana trotted down a few steps behind him. As he entered the café part of Leblanc, he spotted Aigis sitting at one of the stools. She got up as soon as he came down.

"You are prepared. We will walk to school?" Aigis reached down and picked up a Shujin Academy bag.

"Hoo boy. Ren if you're going to bring women home, can you be a bit more discreet?" Sojiro leveled a gaze off at his charge.

"You got the wrong idea. She's a robot." Ren sighed not wanting to deal with this, this particular morning.

"A robot?" Sojiro looked at Aigis.

"That is correct, allow me to introduce myself. I am Aigis, an anti-shadow weapon created by the Kirijo Group. You are the one the teenagers call Boss. Is that correct Sojiro Sakura-san?" Aigis bowed to Sojiro. "It is my current mission to protect Ren-san, please pardon my intrusion into your establishment."

Sojiro sighed, Ren wasn't sure if he believed it or not but he wasn't going to press the issue. "It's too early in the morning for this. Kid, you going to school?"

"A proper education is essential to the teenage experience. He must go to school." Aigis affirmed. "If you are ready we should go."

Ren turned and Morgana hopped into his school bag. "Yep, let's go then."

Aigis nodded and soon they were both on their way to the subway station. In a way, it felt odd to be once again traveling to school. He had been absent so long that he wondered what was even going on at school. He remembered enough to know that the final exams started on the 20th. He did have a slight fear he'd be missing them and fail his second year of high school. Still, if he was going to school today, then maybe there was still time to save his no doubt abysmal grade. Kawakami at least would be in his corner to get caught up.

As soon as he got off the train in Aoyama-Itchome, a few of his fellow students seemed to recognize him and a few whispers echoed around him. He never engaged in school politics but the whispers around him were even worse than when the whole school found out about his record. It also probably didn't help that Aigis was walking very close to him. The two of them were definitely a pair, but Aigis either didn't seem to care about the whispers or was just completely ignoring them. Ren didn't know which one it was.

As they arrived at the school gate, Ken could be seen leaning against it, arms crossed as if he had been waiting for both of them. A good-natured smile was offered to both of them before he too followed Ren and Aigis into the school. So now Ren had both new transfer students following him and the whispering seemed to intensify. This was going to be a long day, Ren could feel it in his bones. Stepping into the school proper, Ren went through the standard route before glancing at his phone. Even with his rush to get out the door and to school, he had about 10 minutes before the bell rang.

"Ren-Kun?" A familiar voice caused him to look up from his phone.

Ren's eyes lifted from his phone to look up at Haru. She seemed confused about why he was currently here at school. Ren didn't blame her when he had woken up this morning he didn't think he'd be here either. Ren slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Good morning Haru." Ren offered her a welcoming smile not bothering with any honorifics, he no doubts that enough rumors circulating him that his lack of honorifics wouldn't be much of a topic.

"What are you doing here Ren?" Haru asked concern flashing in her eyes.

"He requires proper education," Aigis informed Ren's teammate.

"But what about…" Haru stops herself as they were in a public place.

"There is no need to worry about Ren-san's safety, I shall protect him," Aigis informed the Okumura heiress.

Well, that was going to add fuel to the gossip mill already surrounding him. Oh well, his reputation at Shujin mattered little to Ren in the first place. Whatever rumor they wanted to make up about his situation couldn't be nearly as wild as the facts. However small that was at least it was something he could take away from this situation.

"Okumura-san, shall we walk to class together?" Ken asked with a bit of confidence in his voice.

"Walk?" Haru suddenly squeaked, a bit of blush coming to her cheeks. "Umm… Yes, that would be nice."

Ren glanced between Ken and Haru. Was that a spark he just saw? Ren wasn't 100 percent sure, he knew Haru well, but Ken was still someone Ren needed to get to know better. Ren subconsciously made a note to get to know Ken better. The other teen seemed like a good guy, so hopefully, it wouldn't be all that hard. Ken, along with Haru, disappeared through the crowd of other Shujin academy students before Ren turned to head up to the second floor, sticking his hands into his pockets as he moved. Aigis shadowed his movement.

"Looks like my prodigal delinquent finally returns." Kawakami's sarcastic tone was framed by a good-natured smirked. "Are you going to be returning for good?"

"Yes, he will be returning to school starting now." Aigis nodded.

Kamakawi looked at Aigis with a suspicious look. Ren could see Kawakami was starting to piece a few things together. In a way, Kamakawi knew about his work as a Phantom Thief and she had no doubt clued together his absence was because of that.

"Is she a friend of yours from your out of school activities?" Kawakami asked keeping her voice a bit low.

Ren glanced at Aigis before he nodded to his teacher. "Yeah."

Kawakami shook her head. "You keep some strange company Amamiya-Kun. Well, head in. Aigis-chan you'll be sitting in the second-row third seat in. That will be your new seat as you can't be using Amamiya-san's desk anymore now that he is here."

"Very well." Aigis nodded.

"It's good to have you back Ren," Kawakami whispered as Ren and Aigis walked into the classroom.

Upon his arrival, the whispers persisted. Aigis only left his side at that moment to head to the row she had been assigned as Ren moved towards his familiar spot, setting his bag down on the chair so Morgana could climb into his desk. Ren glanced at Ann. She hadn't noticed his arrival as she longingly stared out the window. Ren didn't blame her, he had caught himself several times staring out the very same windows during his tenure at the school.

"Good Morning Ann." Ren offered as he slipped into his desk now that Morgana was safely tucked away.

Ann seemed to jump in her desks ever so slightly before she looked at Ren. Like Haru before, a surprised look appeared on her face. Ren offered his classmate a small smile as Morgana seemed to snicker from his place in his desk. Ren pulled out his notebook as if it was just a normal day at school. The shock wore off Ann's face as she quickly spun around in her desk and slammed her palm against his desk.

"What are you doing here?" Ann never cared about the rumor mill and wasn't afraid of whatever rumors were already swirling around her and now Ren.

"Going to school," Ren replied dryly, but the look he got from Ann meant he'd have to elaborate. "A mutual friend of ours decided it was time I return." Ren tactfully kept his voice a bit lower at that second statement as he motioned to Aigis a few desks over.

Ann followed his gaze to the android before looking back at him. Mishima caught the commotion and was now staring at him from his desk. Shocked he was back as well. Ann sighed and slunk down into her desk at the very least satisfied with his answer that Aigis had brought him to school. However, she remained slightly turned so she could look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Be careful, we can't lose you too." Ann's voice was low as that part of the conversation was meant to stay just between the two of them.

Ren leaned forward. "Relax, I got a robot bodyguard." Again he kept his tone low so only Ann could hear.

"Who knows you're back?" Ann asked in a much louder voice not afraid if their other classmates heard.

"Only you and Haru so far," Ren explained.

"Huh, good work on Ryuji by the way." Ren caught the ghost of a smile that appeared on Ann's face at that statement.

"I aim to please." Ren couldn't keep his smirk from appearing on his face.

"Alright everyone, let's do a headcount to see who's here," Kawakami announced as she took her position at the front of the class.

With that school once again started for Ren. While he had been gone for some time, it was an easy rhythm to get back into. Ren was always one of the better students in school and Shujin would be no different. After a few struggles, Ren found his groove. Before he knew it lunch rolled around and the class was dismissed for the hour or so. He moved to get lunch, shadowed by Aigis before he pulled out his phone.

Joker: Ryuji, are you having lunch in the normal spot?

Skull: Yeah, why?

Joker: See you there in a few minutes.

Skull: Wait, what? Are you here at school Ren?!

Panther: Yeah he is. You guys normally have lunch in the back of the courtyard by the vending machines right?

Joker: Yeah.

Panther: I think I'll join you guys today.

Joker: You're welcome to join us.

Noir: Is that an open invitation?

Skull: I guess…

Noir: Wonderful, Mako-chan and I will join you then

Noir: Also Ken-Kun.

Joker: That works. Aigis is with me.

Joker put away his phone. Looks like the gang would all be getting together. Even if he had seen them all yesterday, this occasion seemed far more jovial then the last one. They were all simply hanging out as high school students then a bunch of super-powered teenagers that were trying to prevent ruin. 5Also, it was never a waste of time to see Makoto. Making his way through the courtyard, Ren quickly located Ryuji in their normal spot. Even the chill in the Tokyo air wasn't enough to keep Ryuji inside. It wasn't too bad out and it was warmer than it had been Inaba, but Ren had to wonder how long that was going to last. The weather was getting closer to winter and with it snow. Ryuji perked up as soon as Ren rounded the corner, only pausing slightly at the sight of Aigis following.

"Hey man," Ryuji smirked to his best friend. "It's good yer back, this spot was super empty without ya."

"Feels good to be back," Ren answered honestly.

Setting his bag down, Morgana quickly jumped out moving to his normal perch on the table. After that everyone started to trickle into the small corner of the courtyard. Everyone got settled and a pleasant conversation about general school stuff filled the air. They didn't need to talk about Phantom Thief stuff, especially when there was plenty to catch Ren up about school. Ren sat quietly listening to the chatter, as lunch lingered only realizing how much he missed moments like this while he had been away. The bell rang to announce the end of lunch giving everyone a few minutes to exchange a few last words before scattering to their respective parts of the school building.

Ren turned to make his way back to class before he realized Aigis wasn't the only one following him. Ren paused to let Makoto step up to his side as he adjusted his school bag on his shoulder. Morgana shifted ever so slightly before seeming to settle down. Makoto stepped up to him offering him a smile that was only meant for him. He returned her one that was only meant for her.

"How are your studies?" Makoto asked taking on the air of an upperclassman worrying about their lowerclassman.

"It's going to be difficult, but I think I can catch up." Ren slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Well if you ever need a tutor, I can offer my services. After all, I still owe you that IOU." Makoto slipped past him and Ren caught that glint in her eye that reminded him more of Queen then the quiet student council president she normally played at school.

Ren turned to watch her go as he felt his pulse rise ever so slightly. He couldn't keep his eyes off her until she disappeared around a corner. His teenage hormones wanted to go after her but his judgment told him to get back to class. He sighed silently at his inner conflict as Aigis stepped up to his side. The robot had a knowing look in her eye as she looked to Ren.

"I see you are pursuing a romantic relationship with Niijima-san," Aigis spoke plainly and loud enough for other students to hear.

Well, there was a new one for the rumor mill… Ren sighed. Unlike most of the Phantom Thieves, Makoto cared more about her view among the other students. It came down to the fact she was student council president and as an elected position she had to be in good standing with most students. Hopefully, this rumor wouldn't reflect negatively on her. As far as school went Ren considered himself way out of Makoto's league if one went by school politics. If anything he'd be seen as just a helpless admirer of the stoic school president.

"Come on Aigis, let's get back to class." Ren turned and started to head for class.

Aigis shadowed him as he climbed up the staircase to head back to class. After taking his place back in his desk, the class quickly resumed. The day passed as it always did when he was at school. The end of school came as it always did as the bell rang. Ren got to his feet, shifting his schoolbag back to his chair so Morgana could hop in. The cat quickly moved in and snuggled down before Ren picked it up and threw it over his shoulder. Aigis moved to join him just as his phone buzzed telling him he had a message. Ren pulled his phone from his pocket, as he turned to head out. It appeared to be a private message from Futaba.

Oracle: I need a favor.

Joker: Okay, what do you need?

Oracle: I need you to cover for me

Joker: Cover? What's going on?

Oracle: I can't talk about it right now. Sojiro thinks I'm going to be hanging out with you.

Joker: I'll cover for you under one condition.

Joker looked up as he reached the school entrance. Ken, Haru, and Makoto were already there. Well if he was going to need to cover for Futaba maybe he could hang out with one of them since going home would no doubt blow Futaba's cover. Also, Makoto did offer to tutor him… He didn't want to pass her up on that offer. A hum from his phone pulled his attention back towards it.

Oracle: What's this condition?

Joker: Where are you going? I promised Boss I'd look after you and I can't break that promise.

Joker stepped up to the group of third years and without any sort of word exchanged between any of them, they all started to walk out together. Ren's phone didn't go off for several minutes and Ren had to wonder if Futaba wasn't going to give in to his demands. He'd still cover for her even if she didn't but he wanted to know what his little sister was up to. Luckily for him, there was a buzz to his phone.

Oracle: I'm going out to dinner with Goro.

Ren's brain froze as he had to reread the text a few times before the actual words sunk in. Futaba Sakura was going to dinner with Goro Akechi. Since when did Futaba accept dinner invitations from Goro? Also, why were they going to dinner? Was there something he needed to know? Was Futaba starting a relationship with Goro? This was so far out of left field Ren felt like he had suddenly been slapped. The others seemed to notice his distress and stopped walking to give him a questioning look.

"..." Ren opened his mouth to explain the situation to those he was with but he got the distinct feeling Futaba wouldn't want this shared.

"Are you okay Ren?" Makoto gave him a look.

Ren shook his head. "Me? I'm fine." Ren tried to recover but failed so he quickly switched the subject. "Makoto can I take you up on that offer?"

Makoto wasn't buying his excuse. "Right… but yeah we can head to my place to study."

"If that's the case. Ken-Kun we should head back to the hotel to get our reports done." Aigis seemed to understand Ren would need a bit of privacy with Makoto. "Ren-san I'll return to your residence at 9 o'clock to continue my duties of protecting you."

"Oh, would you two like a ride to the hotel? My driver is parked over there, he can give you both a ride." Haru informed the two shadow operatives as she motioned to a parked car.

"That would be great Okumura-san." Ken smiled.

Ren's bag shifted as Morgana hopped out. "I'll go with ya to the hotel. I want to talk with Koromaru."

"You're more than welcome Morgana." Ken nodded.

"Yes thank you Okumura-san." Aigis gave a slight bow. "Ren-Kun please be careful as I will not be there to protect you should you run into danger."

"I will be." Ren tried to assure the android.

With that, the four departed leaving him alone with Makoto. Makoto gave him a small smile before they both started to head off down the street towards her place. Ren returned his attention to his phone, rereading the message Futaba sent him for probably the sixth time. It was just as stunning as the first time he read it still. He knew he had to respond so he did.

Joker: Alright, I'm going to head over to Makoto's place to study and catch up on school. Let's and meet up with you when you are done.

Oracle: Right… 'Study'

Joker: You are going on a date with Goro….

Oracle: It ain't a date!

Oracle: There are just somethings I need to talk to him about.

Joker: Like?

Oracle: I'll tell you later.

Joker: When later?

Oracle: Just later alright? Anyways are you going to cover for me?

Joker: Why do you think I'm going to go study with Makoto? We can say we had Phantom Thief stuff to do to Sojiro.

Oracle: So you are going to 'study' with Makoto…

Joker: If by 'study' we both mean that I will catch up on the school work I've been missing since I haven't been in school.

Oracle: Right, just don't leave any visible marks on her.

Joker: Futaba!

Oracle: Talk to you later bro. Good luck 'studying.'

Ren didn't know how to respond so he just left the conversation there. Makoto who had been watching him as they walked side by side flicked her eyes up to meet his. She had seen the text exchange between him and Futaba and there was an almost mischievous look to her eyes that stirred something in Ren's gut.

"We do need to get you caught up, but who said it can't be fun…" That wasn't Makoto talking. That was Queen.

"If you insist, my Queen." Joker countered smoothly, a coy smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.


	44. Chapter 43

Futaba looked up from her phone. It felt scummy to lie to Ren, but she had to. She didn't want him to even catch wind of what she was about to do. Anxiety was slowly building in her chest and part of her wanted to run back to her room and lock her door. Cuddle down under her blankets and never think about this all again. The problem was she was blessed with a great memory and these questions would always return, lingering doubts would build. The last time she refused to face something, she locked herself away and that only made everything so much worse. Now was time for a different approach, she was going to face this head-on.

Futaba turned off her phone before she slipped it into the pocket of her jacket. There was a hope that Makoto would distract Ren enough that she wouldn't be fielding uneasy questions from the man she considered a brother. Futaba knew she'd have to tell him about this one day, but today wasn't that day. She needed to get all the answers and sort them out for herself before she'd share this all with anyone. After all they were talking about her mother's legacy here.

A large black S.U.V. pulled up to her. Futaba shifted in her spot on a bench just outside of a Yongen-Jaya. She had chosen this spot as it was well out of range of Café LeBlanc, and it would be far more convincing that Futaba had left to spend time with Ren than anything else. What Sojiro didn't know wouldn't kill him. Futaba in a way felt safe with all this, even if her anxiety was congealing into a large mass in her chest. Stepping up to the SUV, Futaba removed her backpack and put it in the back seat before she moved to the passenger seat and climbed in.

"You don't have to do this."

Futaba looked towards the driver of the SUV, Goro Akechi. Goro had a surprisingly soft look on his face and his eyes betrayed something Futaba could only speculate was akin to pity. Futaba didn't like that, she gave him a quick glare and stood up straight after she buckled her seat belt. She needed to be strong so she was going to fake it to make it.

"I do!" Futaba proclaimed trying to let her conviction show in her words. "Drive, Goro Akechi!"

Goro let out a sigh before he switched his attention to operating the vehicle. Futaba got comfortable in her seat but as the uncomfortable silence between the two hung in the air, Futaba could feel her uneasiness surge forward. Her mind became muddled with thoughts she'd rather not think about, she needed an out from her head.

"I'm surprised you can drive." Futaba struck up, wanting to end the silence between the two of them.

"You do realize I'm 18 right?" Goro glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I prefer taking trains or biking but I figured you like a more private escort."

He was considering her level of comfort; that was nice of him. "This isn't your car then." Futaba kept up the conversation.

"No, I believe it is technically Rise-san's, Nee-san let me borrow it for the night since it's the one she normally drives," Goro explained.

"Do you think of her as your sister? Naoto-san?" Futaba pressed not knowing if she was going to be hitting a sore spot or not.

"Do you think of Ren as your brother?" Goro was quick to counter. Futaba had indeed hit a sore spot.

"What else could he be to me? I love him, but I don't like him like… ya know... 'that'…" Futaba shrugged pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Fair." Goro nodded before the conversation lapsed there.

Again silence reigned in the car. Futaba brought her arms around her legs as she tried to hold off the silent thoughts that kept creeping up in her mind. They had become stuck in Tokyo traffic and Goro had this almost boring stare as he was forced to inch the vehicle up every few seconds. Futaba didn't know exactly where they were going so it could be quite some time before they arrived. Because of the weather the car was sealed up and Goro currently had the heat running. The area was about as private as it ever was going to be, so Futaba figured she could ask the questions that were on her mind.

"You knew my mom, didn't you?" Futaba asked as she leaned against the car door, her eyes drifting towards traffic that surrounded them.

"Yes." Goro nodded gravely, there was a pain in those words.

"You are subject 'A', aren't you? From my mom's research." Futaba glanced at him to gauge his reaction.

"Correct." Goro's lips pressed into a thin line as he gripped the steering wheel.

"So that means you lied back then. It was my mom that wanted you to explore her Palace, wasn't it?" Futaba asked finding her courage.

"Yes…" Goro kept his eyes on the road refusing to even glance in her direction.

Futaba went silent as she had not wanted to confirm that fact. Subject 'A' had been the only human in her mom's cognition experiments. Subject 'A' had no family and was just a kid lost in the foster system, expendable and perfect for her Mom's research. A boy, she tortured and drugged to get information about the cognitive world. She had hypothesized that through mental anguish one would find their way to that other world. So that's what she did, subjecting subject 'A' to all sorts of physical and mental torture until he snapped and gained that ability. Futaba's mom, as much as Futaba didn't like to believe it, had a dark side to her that Futaba would have never known about had she not been given her research.

"And that's how you obtained your Persona, it was tortured out of you." Futaba looked towards Goro.

Goro didn't look like he wanted to respond, but as he glanced towards Futaba he slowly nodded. "Yes, during one of my near-death experiences I happened to cross over to that other world. Something there spoke to me in a deep voice. It told me it had a use for me. Next thing I knew I was in your mom's Palace and could feel Loki in the back of my head, guiding me. I thought I had gone insane. That I had finally snapped under it all. Once I figured out how to go back, your mom kept pressuring me to return. She needed more data for her research, when I reached the end of her Palace I met her shadow. Her shadow was just as obsessed with getting data as the real person was and attacked me. I had been fighting Shadows up until that point, but your mom was strong. I had no option but to fight back with lethal intent. I didn't want to kill her, but her shadow was too powerful. After I won I remember looking down at my body and realizing how injured I was. I hadn't felt any pain up until that point and still didn't but I knew I was in a bad way. I collapsed and woke up in a hospital bed a few days later. I had contacted Shido before then and had plans to use my new power to entrap him. So, I wasn't too surprised when I woke up and he was there. Shido said Wakaba's research was complete and that she didn't need me anymore, but he did. I jumped at the chance to serve him, figuring this was the first step on my path to revenge."

"Is that why you have a high pain tolerance? Because of what my mom did to you?" Futaba felt wrong asking these question but she needed to know.

Goro shrugged. "Probably. You get put in a near-death state enough, I guess you just stop caring about the pain and long for the silence. Look Futaba, I'm sorry I gave you that report. I didn't give it to you so you could see your mother's sins."

Futaba looked down at her knees. Subconsciously she bit down on her lip. In a way Goro's confession cleared up some things for her. Her mom wasn't a saint by any means. A woman obsessed with her research, but that report had opened Futaba's eyes to some things about her mother she had not been expecting. Futaba hugged her legs.

"My mom tortured you and yet you're consoling me about her." Futaba looked out the window.

"I had nothing so I wanted something. Anything that could be mine, that's why I allowed her to do it to me." Goro focused himself on the road as they got off on an unfamiliar exit. "Futaba, I was a willing participant in my suffering. Don't frame your mom as an evil person. Despite what she did to me, she did show me a lot of care. The time between experiments was weeks; if not months. She'd always explain what she was going to do and she always made sure I was in peak health. I'm the one that kept pushing for this Futaba."

"Don't you hate her?" Futaba tensed up.

"I can't." Goro sounded uneasy.

"Why not?! She thoroughly detailed how she almost killed you two times before you suddenly disappeared during the third attempt! You should be dead. She even detailed how you would scream so loud that the whole lab would be able to hear it." Futaba's voice raised in volume as she yelled at Goro.

Goro slowly let a sad smile come to his lips. "Yes, I was there. I remember."

Futaba tightened her grip on her legs. This conversation was becoming uncomfortable and she didn't want to continue to it. This all was stirring up feelings she hadn't felt since the Phantom Thieves had stolen her heart. She glanced at Goro, he still wore that sad smile.

"You are so infuriating," Futaba growled.

"I'm sorry." Goro glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Stop apologizing! God Goro. Stop hiding your pain. It's okay." Futaba sighed.

"I don't know what you want from me Futaba," Goro replied.

Silence once again lapsed across the SUV. This time Futaba didn't force conversation, she just let herself retreat into her mind. Futaba didn't know where they were going nor did she care at that moment, her mind was locked in thought. After what must have been an hour, Akechi pulled the SUV into a vacant parking lot and killed the engine. Futaba pulled herself from her head and looked around.

"Where are we?" Futaba asked.

"The location of your mom's Palace. The cognitive pscience laboratory. I get the feeling you've never been here before." Goro looked at her before getting out of the car.

Futaba slowly got out of the car and looked at the abandoned building before them. Time was starting to reclaim the building as it looked as if it hadn't been graced by anyone in years. Vines and various plants covered the simple reddish brick office building. Nothing about the building stood out and it looked fairly unobtrusive from the parking lot she was currently standing in. Futaba took a few hesitant steps towards it before Goro appeared by her side. He had a crowbar and a flashlight in hand.

"Follow me," Goro instructed.

Futaba quickly obeyed, following after the detective as he stepped up to the front of the building. The entrance was a standard glass entryway. Next to the glass door was the first evidence that this was indeed her mom's laboratory. Etched upon the glass next to the door read, 'Cognitive Pscience Research Facility.' Futaba had wondered why her mom never brought her into her work, but the fact human experiments were going on in probably the main reason. Still, Sojiro had known her mom from work. Did he know about the experiments as well? Or was that all swept under the rug when he was here? The way Sojiro talked about her mom, he couldn't have known... Could he? Goro raised the crowbar and quickly shattered the glass door. Reaching through the now shattered door he unlocked it and stepped in. Futaba blinked at the sudden fact that they were now breaking into her mom's old lab. Surely they were breaking some law by doing this.

"What are you doing?" Futaba whispered harshly.

"Breaking in. What does it look like?" Goro looked back at her before he reached out and pulled her into the laboratory. "Look, this place had been abandoned for over two years. No one is going to notice we snuck in. Now stay close to me."

Goro pushed on deeper into the abandoned building. Futaba clung close to Goro, her anxiety once again spiking and causing her heart to beat a little faster. Goro stepped into what looked like a reception area and pulled out a flashlight shining it over the abandoned room. Everything looked as if one day everyone just up and left. A thick layer of dust covered everything causing Futaba to sneeze as they moved through. A solid door in the back of the lobby was the next hurdle, but the crowbar Goro had brought with him made easy work of the door. Futaba continued to cling to Akechi as they now stepped into the lab proper.

"Shido had put this place on ice once your mom died. He moved out most of the equipment to another site but left this to place rot. I know he was trying to create another me using your mom's research." Akechi explained as he moved through the hall.

"Create another Persona user?" Futaba asked. "Using my mom's methods? It's highly flawed!"

"Yeah… He killed at least four people trying to recreate me. That was probably the only reason he kept me around for so long. He had wanted to create several more Persona users and use them as his personal weaponized army. I can't rule out he doesn't have someone else out there, your mom's method was flawed but it did produce me." Goro's flashlight illuminated a barren lab, gutted but still had some things that could have been used.

"Four people? How much do people not mean anything to your dad?" Futaba hissed.

"They probably mean a lot more to him now that we changed his heart," Goro sighed as he moved to a door and pushed it open.

Akechi's flashlight trailed over a medical gurney that had heavy restraints on it. The room was barren except for the gurney, but there were scuff marks on the floor that seemed to indicate there had been more things in this room at one point. They probably would have taken the gurney too except it appeared to be bolted to the floor. Futaba caught the look in Goro's eyes as he looked into the room, there was a hint of recognition but it was mostly pain.

"So this is the room…" Futaba reached out and grabbed Goro's arm.

"Yeah." Goro turned and walked away.

Futaba quickly followed him out reaching out and grabbing the prince detective's coat. "Hey Akechi…"

"What's the matter Futaba?" Goro looked back at her as they stepped through the empty lab.

"Do you want to die?" Futaba tightened her grip on his coat.

Goro didn't respond for a long second. "Futaba, everyone dies eventually. I don't fear death and maybe that's my problem. If my death can mean something to someone, then I suppose I wouldn't mind dying. Even if that reason is revenge."

Futaba reached out and pulled Goro into a hug from behind. "You're not allowed. You can't die yet."

Goro stopped as a chuckle echoed from deep in his chest. "That's the second time a pretty girl has told me not to die in two days. I must be lucky."

Futaba tightened her grip. "Doesn't make it any less true. Why are you laughing?"

Goro just laughed. "Sorry, I guess I have a bit of a morbid sense of humor. I don't think my sanity would have survived this long without it."

Goro flicked his flashlight along the walls of the lab until he illuminated a nameplate. Slowly Futaba released him glancing in the direction of his light. The light reflected off the bronze nameplate as Futaba read the name engraved on it. 'Wakaba Isshiki'. Finding a new source of courage within herself, the teenager stepped out from behind Goro and up to the door. Running her fingers along the cool surface of the nameplate, memories of her mother flooded into her mind. Trying the door handle, the office door smoothly opened to a dark room.

After being offered the flashlight, Futaba ventured into the room. Goro stayed by the door as Futaba's newly acquired flashlight swept over the room. There was a desk, a file cabinet, a computer, various picture frames that held diplomas or degrees Wakaba had acquired in her life, an empty water cooler, and a set of chairs. It seemed like a normal office, nothing that spoke much to the woman that once occupied it. Futaba focused her light on the curtains at the back of the room before stepping up to them. Opening them up, the dying light from the setting sun illuminated the office in a soft amber glow.

Large dust particles filled the air but the new light made something just out of the corner of Futaba's vision come into view. Instantly Futaba was drawn to this particular object. Stepping up to the desk, Futaba reached for a picture frame that sat on the edge of the desk. The dust had collected over the glass frame making the picture a blurry mess, but as Futaba dragged her sleeve across the frame the picture became clear. It was of her and her mom, taken five years ago. Bright genuine smiles framed both of their faces, as it had been a happy moment from Futaba's childhood. A trip to the zoo with her mom, a day of fun just for the two of them. The bullying at school and mom's constant work was all but forgotten that day. A truly happy memory that Futaba had all but forgotten until that moment. Futaba hugged the frame, her mind replaying the bliss of that day five years ago.

As the memories receded, Futaba slowly released the frame before slipping it into her jacket. She wasn't going to leave this place without a picture of her mom. Almost everything she had from her mom had been stolen by her uncle and no doubt sold off to pay for his bad gambling debt. Until that point, she had only one other picture of her mother. The professional photo that had been used during her funeral. It had her mom in a lab coat with an almost cold expression on her face. Futaba hated that photo because it didn't reflect the warm mother she had known in her childhood, only the cold scientist. This new photo was exactly how Futaba wanted to remember her mom, as a mom. A warm smile appeared on Futaba's face as she felt the weight of the frame against her side.

"I have you back mom…" Futaba whispered.

Futaba picked up the flashlight she had set on the desk in favor of the picture and shined it around the room. Again the standards of the office greeted her. Except for the picture and the diplomas on the walls nothing about the office seemed to reflect it had been her mom's. For a second she contemplated taking her mom's diplomas but she had no real use for them. The picture of the two of them was the real treasure of the room, however, there was something she did want to take. Futaba cast her flashlight over the computer that sat on the desk.

While she had her mom's research, something about snatching the computer's hard drive appealed to the hacker. Moving the monitor off the tower, Futaba pried open the computer. The amount of dust that had collected inside the tower made Futaba's skin prickle. Futaba's room might have always been messy but the inside of her computer was always spotless. The hacker didn't want to sacrifice a bit of power because of a bit of dust. She needed all her machines to run at a full 100 percent overclocked power. After blowing off some of the dust from her mother's old computer, Futaba navigated to the hard drive only to find it screwed in. Futaba had tools for this kind of job, but they were at home.

"I don't suppose you got some spare tool on ya, Light?" Futaba asked as she looked up from the internals of the computer.

"No, but just grab the whole computer. No one is going to miss it." Goro advised from his location at the door.

"Okay…" Futaba nodded.

She quickly disconnected the whole set up and grabbed just the tower. The whole thing was heavier then it looked and Futaba struggled with it. Goro who was watching the whole process seemed to notice her struggle and stepped up pulling the tower from her hands and taking hold of it. He didn't seem as awkward with it as Futaba had been. Futaba appreciated the help.

"Shall we head back?" Futaba suggested.

"Don't you want to explore the lab more?" Goro asked.

"Naah, I'm pretty sure I found all the good loot this dungeon has." Futaba handed Goro the flashlight back.

"Alright, follow me." Goro turned and started to head out.

Futaba kept close to Goro as they made their way back through the lab. Even if this was the place Futaba's mom worked, the place still gave Futaba a bit of the chills as she knew what had happened here. Luckily it wasn't much time before they stepped into the lobby then out of the shattered glass door. They were quickly losing daylight as the street light seemed to turn on just as they stepped outside of the lab. Goro handed Futaba back the flashlight before he rummaged through his black gumshoe coat to locate the keys to the SUV. Goro quickly unlocked the car and moved around to the back to put the crowbar and computer back there. Futaba followed him having to head around the car to the passenger side before she caught sight of three people appearing from the end of the parking lot. Futaba froze as the people approached. Goro seemed to notice Futaba's sudden distress turning his attention to the three people.

"Nice car you got there." A nasally noised skinny man with a multitude of tattoos addressed them.

Goro gently pulled Futaba behind him as a smile appeared on his face. "It is rather nice, isn't it? A new model too with all the features." Goro's tone was almost sing-song as he looked towards the three guys.

"Yah hear that boys? It's got all the features. How about you hand us the keys?" The skinny guy smirked.

"Oh, I'd rather not, as it's not my car." Goro just kept smiling as the three men drew closer.

Suddenly one of the men produced a knife from his pocket, a long one. "Look pal we ain't gonna ask nicely again."

Goro let out a light laugh. "Gentleman, I don't believe you know who you are dealing with. From your tattoos, I can tell you work for Kazumi Kunda. I know your boss and I don't think she'd be very happy to know some of her goons attempted to rough me up."

The three goons paused at that statement clearly not knowing how to respond to the fact Goro had just name-dropped their boss. The three looked among each other before one of them nudged the skinny one and whispered something to him. The skinny one suddenly looked really pissed.

"Look, pal, I don't know who you think you are, but our boss ain't friends with some pretty boy T.V. detective. Last chance, give us the keys and anything else valuable you have or that girl with you will find out how sharp this knife is while we make you watch." The skinny guy took another bold step forward.

Fear welled up in Futaba's chest as she clung to Goro's back. Never in her life had she been in this situation before and the threats they made sent shivers down her spine. Still, no matter how afraid she was Goro seemed eerily calm. He just kept smiling as if there wasn't any danger in front of them at all. Futaba didn't know if it was from his life experiences or just his honest lack of danger sense that fueled his confidence. Goro looked back at Futaba before he took off his coat and gave it to her before turning to face the three men before them. The shoulder holster that normally concealed his gun was now in full view. Apparently the goons had brought a knife to a gunfight and they were now starting to realize their mistake.

"You threatened my friend…" Goro started before something seemed to switch within him as Futaba felt the air around them suddenly drop a few degrees. "That is a sin I can't abide by…" there was something dangerous to Akechi's words.

What happened next was a flash. Goro grabbed the crowbar from the trunk and swiftly attacked the skinny man. Hitting him once in the arm that held the knife and again in the jaw. The second goon tried to throw a punch but Goro quickly ducked it using the hooked end of the crowbar to catch the guy's foot and knock him into the already dazed skinny guy. Both goons fell to the ground as the third seemed to realize something and tried to get away before Goro was on him. A high hook to the gut was enough to send the guy sprawling to the ground along with his two other friends. Goro stood over the three downed men, an apathetic look reflected in his eyes as he reached for the gun holstered at his side.

"You trash! Leave the knife and run. If you do I might let you live..." Goro's voice dripped with venom as he pointed his firearm at the men. His voice held the kind of tone that sent shivers down Futaba's back.

The three men looked at each other before they scrambled to their feet and took off, the knife was the only thing left in their wake as they bolted back into the shadows they had come from. Goro watched them go, holstering his gun before he reached down and picked up the knife. He examined it before and with a sigh, he returned to the back of the SUV. Once everything was quickly loaded into the trunk along with the crowbar; he shut the trunk before looking at Futaba.

"Sorry about that." All that danger Goro's voice once had held before was gone.

Suddenly the emotional stress of the danger Futaba had just been in along with the anxiety she had been feeling all day came crashing on top of her like a tsunami of emotions. Tears started to form in her eyes before she suddenly lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Goro. Futaba buried herself in Goro's chest as she unleashed the emotional torrent she had been keeping locked up inside of her.


	45. Chapter 44

December 12th Thursday.

* * *

Naoto rubbed her temples as she fought off the headache that was threatening to take over her brain. The word document in front of her displayed all the clues she had towards Yu's disappearance. Besides the revelation that had been made the day before, there were no other leads or clues. No matter how long Naoto stared at the screen, she couldn't suddenly make a new clue appears. She went over everything for about the fourth time that day alone looking for any little bit of information they might have overlooked, but nothing stood out. They had reached the end of the trail and unless Ren could invite them all into his velvet room this is where the investigation stalled. It had been concluded Ren would not go sniffing for clues about Igor in his velvet room unless someone was there to back him up. Naoto wouldn't risk Ren even if that was currently the only option that was left to explore. Surely there had to be something else, but so far only the piercing ache in Naoto's head was the sole focus of her mind.

Naoto groaned quietly, as she continued to rub her temples. Normally she didn't get headaches this bad, but this was quickly turning towards migraine level pain. This wasn't the time for pain through, Naoto needed answers. She had been fighting through this most of the morning but now it was starting to become unbearable. How was she expected to find Yu when her brain was exploding? The door to the office opened and shut, but Naoto didn't bother acknowledging it. Despite the pain, she tried going over the facts once again trying to extrapolate a new conclusion from the little clues she had. Her pained mind strained under the effort before Naoto felt a pair of warm hands on her shoulders.

Without any guidance from Naoto, the hands moved over her shoulders and neck in a soothing matter. The detective leaned into the warm touch. Maybe a small break from trying to think too hard was something she needed. Closing her eyes she just enjoyed the welcoming touch as it melted away some of the aches. For several long minutes, Naoto indulged in the feeling before she opened her eyes and looked up at the owner of the wonderful hands.

"Thanks, Kanji." Naoto smiled up at her fiancé.

"Ya can thank me by drinkin' that cup of coffee. Jeez, Naoto you got some pretty big knots in yer neck! Hold still." Kanji cracked his knuckles before his hands returned to her shoulders.

Naoto glanced at the cup of coffee that had appeared in front of her. The steam that came off it meant Kanji must have brought it in with him when he had come in. Naoto reached for the cup and slowly took in the aroma. How could she have forgotten to grab a coffee that morning? Surely Kanji must have noticed and that's why he had delivered this current cup to her. Taking a sip of the dark brew it was the perfect temperature, allowing for follow up sips to turn into more gulps than sips. The caffeine would surely help her focus on the task ahead and combined with Kanji's gentle massage, the migraine was slowly easing off. A few painkillers and she'd be fine for sure.

"Alright another cup of coffee and some painkillers, then I should be good." Naoto started to get up but Kanji's kept her pinned to her chair, as he held onto her shoulders.

"How about some breakfast, another cup of coffee, some pills, then you relax a bit. Ya have been at this since you got that call Sunday mornin'." Kanji seemed to insist.

Naoto sighed, she knew what Kanji was trying to do but she couldn't share his sentiment at that moment. "No Kanji, Yu is still out there somewhere!" Suddenly Kanji seemed to reject her answer as he spun her chair around and picked her up. "Kanji what are you doing?!" Naoto demanded but she was quickly thrown over his shoulder. "Let me down this instant Kanji!"

"No freakin' way Naoto! Yer pushing yourself way to fuckin' hard and it ain't gonna help Yu get back any faster! Damn it!" Kanji's voice was raised, while he raised his voice quite often; he rarely did it to Naoto.

Naoto didn't know how to respond to that. As Kanji had her now she lacked the necessary leverage to break free from him and Kanji was way stronger than her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she could do nothing now that Kanji had her like this. Kanji turned to head out of the office and stepped into the living room. The sound of Rise's guitar from the studio was the first thing Naoto noticed as Kanji held her. Still, Naoto having not yet accepted her fate tried to wiggle free but Kanji held her tight. Goro quickly put the book down he had been reading, his eyes registering shock as he seemed like he was trying to figure out what to do in this particular situation. Yosuke who was also on one of the couches in the living room glanced up at them before pulling down his headphone he had been wearing.

"Aniki, what are you doing to Nee-san?" Goro demanded.

"Bro, go get Naoto some headache pills from the bathroom," Kanji ordered.

"Sure…" With that Goro slipped from the living room and disappeared.

Kanji then stepped up to Yosuke. "Can ya get the kids together, along with the robot and the dog?"

Naoto could hear the music from Yosuke's headphones as they approached. "I probably could. You got a plan, big guy?"

"Yeah, I'm fuckin' sick of this damn depressed attitude everyone's been havin'. We all are going to come together and figure out what we are gonna fuckin' do. I know Yu's gone and he was our leader but I know for damn sure he wouldn't want us wearing ourselves to the damn bone trying to find him. We need a better plan than see if we can find more clues. If this Igor guy is involved then we need to fuckin' deal with this Igor guy. If he's not, we need to figure out what we are goin' do. Okay?" Kanji boomed, clearly riled up.

"Sounds like a plan Kanji." Yosuke got to his feet. "I'll round everyone up."

"Good." Kanji nodded.

"Can you let me down now?" Naoto asked.

"Not yet." Kanji's voice was firm as he turned and headed into the kitchen.

Kanji entered the kitchen and sat Naoto down upon a kitchen chair. Naoto finally free from her fiancé got to her feet and shook her head at his behavior. He was treating her like a child, a child that couldn't take care of herself. Naoto was fine, this headache was nothing. Granted the kitchen smelled of freshly brewed coffee and something about that aroma drew Naoto in. Fine, she'd play Kanji's game. Getting a new mug from the cupboard she poured herself another cup of coffee and basked in its rich dark brew. This time she let herself savor it a little more. Goro stepped into the kitchen, pill bottle in hand. Naoto moved to take some from him but she was quickly blocked by Kanji.

"Eat." Kanji insisted as he stood at the kitchen door like a sentinel guarding her way out.

"Stop treating me like a child Kanji." Naoto kept her voice low, her headache was starting to sour her attitude.

"Then stop actin' like one." Kanji kept his voice level as he squared his jaw.

Naoto glared at Kanji from her spot next to the coffee pot. Kanji just folded his arms across his chest and met her glare with an impartial look. Poor Goro didn't know what to do and quickly retreated to the table looking between the two. Naoto was wise enough to know she wasn't going to win this argument because she knew deep down that Kanji was right. She really should take a break and de-stress from this all, but part of her feared if she did she'd miss something. Still, as long as Kanji stood in her way returning to work was an impossibility so it'd be wiser to suck it up now.

"Fine!" Naoto growled before she turned to the pantry and pulled out some cereal.

About a minute later Naoto was sitting down at the table with a bowl of cold cereal, not really enjoying it but still eating as she was now forced to do. Goro set the pill bottle down next to hero, at some point in time his cautious look had turned to one of light amusement. Much to the chagrin of Naoto, so she shot him a glare too. This only made a smirk crack on Goro's lip as he opened the pill bottle and set two pills now next to her. Naoto accepted the pills begrudgingly before taking them with a swig of her remaining coffee. Goro took her cup and refilled it before Kanji slipped down next to her at the kitchen table.

"See that wasn't so hard." Kanji's voice held a gentle tone to it.

"Only cost me my dignity." Naoto sniped back at Kanji.

Goro put her refilled coffee cup next to her. "Sometimes we need to swallow our pride for our own good." Goro slipped into another empty chair at the table.

Naoto accepted Goro's offering before she looked between the two. The two were teaming up against her. If she wasn't so bothered by that at the moment, she might have found it endearing; but currently, it was just annoying. Still, this wasn't the first time Kanji had been used as a tool against her, Yu in the past had employed him several times to deal with Naoto when she had 'overworked' herself. Naoto didn't see how much of a problem it was, but those around her seemed to think it was one. Naoto finished her cereal while two of the men she cared most about watched her. As aggravating as it was, Naoto accepted that she couldn't escape Kanji's insistence. Getting up and loading her empty cereal bowl into the dishwasher. Naoto topped off her coffee before leaning against the kitchen island, looking at the two.

"Am I free to go now?" Naoto asked taking a sip of her coffee as she looked at them.

"How are ya feelin'?" Kanji questioned as he got to his feet.

"In 20 minutes the painkillers should kick in and I'll be fine," Naoto answered before Yosuke stepped into the kitchen

"Hey Naoto, your phone in the office keeps going off. It would seem someone wants to contact you." Yosuke said, there was a slight worry in his eyes.

Pushing past Yosuke, Naoto stepped out into the living room the sound of her ringtone echoing in the air. Goro shadowed behind her as Naoto moved back to the office and for a second the ringtone stopped as if she had been too late to answer it before it began to ring again. Naoto quickened her pace and picked up her from the space to the left of her laptop.

"Shirogane here," Naoto answered in a curt professional tone.

"Shirogane, get out of there. The police are coming to the condo you are at." Sae Niijima's tone left little to argue with.

"What?!" Naoto exclaimed as her heart rate started to rise.

"Shido is dead and they are secretly blaming the Phantom Thieves for it. Also, there is a warrant out for the arrest of Goro Akechi under suspicions of collusion with the Phantom Thieves. Just get out of there now! They are trying to sweep the Shadow Operatives up in this operation because someone knows about their objectives about the otherworld. You aren't safe." Sae explained as the squeal of tires echoed in the background. "You also have to make sure the kids get out, I know they are also sending a SWAT team to Shujin."

"What about you?" Naoto asked her breath catching in her chest.

"They will find me, but that doesn't matter. Get the kids out. This whole damn corrupt system is making a last-ditch effort to stay in power and all of our evidence is useless as long as there are still people at the top. I might have a way out of this but I need you to focus on warning everyone else." Sae's voice remained surprisingly calm. "I need to hang up now, hopefully, I'll see you on the other side of this." With that, the line went dead.

Naoto stood there for a moment, the shock of what was happening clear on her face. Goro took a tentative step forward before Naoto snapped back into attention. She needed to get everyone out of here. Whatever was happening it was bigger than Shido ever was. It was bigger than all of them, this was ruin moving pieces to try and get everyone into check. Naoto's eye narrowed as her mind started to form a plan. They needed to escape to the other world and make a plan there. Mementos would probably be the best place.

"Nee-san..?" Goro asked reaching out for her.

"Goro-Kun, we need to get everyone together. The police are coming here to capture us, get everyone together. We need to get to mementos but first I need to make a phone call." Naoto's tone was dark but it caused Goro to snap to attention.

"Sure thing Nee-san." With that, he left the office.

Naoto looked down at the phone in her hand before she dialed a new number. The first couple of rings went through, causing Naoto to clench her fist. If there was ever a time she needed to contact someone it was now and there was only one person she felt she could get all the kids out of that school before they were all captured. After about the fourth ring there was the sound of someone picking up and Naoto could feel her heart lifting slightly.

"Aigis here, is something the matter Naoto-san?" Aigis's voice echoed on the other end of the line as someone's voice seemed to yell behind her.

"Aigis listen to me, I need you to get all the kids out of class and get them to Mementos. Something has happened and I'll explain once we are all safe in Mementos." Naoto pressed hoping her words alone would spur the android into action.

"Roger." With that Aigis hung up.

* * *

Ren was trying hard to pay attention in class. He didn't want his grades to suffer anymore then they needed to this semester. The study session last night had been most helpful until teenage hormones took over and all thoughts of studying were forgotten. Ren smirked to himself as fond memories returned to his teenage brain. Maybe he could head to Makoto's place tonight to get some more studying in. The idea caused him to space out slightly before a noise caught his attention. An annoying ring tone. Ren glanced up and over to Aigis as the noise seemed to be originating from her.

Mr. Ushimaru started to complain about phones in the classroom but Aigis seemed to ignore his outburst with an almost robotic flair. Getting up from her desk she promptly left the classroom as Mr. Ushimaru followed her, berating her the whole time about proper classroom etiquette and how she should put the phone away. Ren watched Aigis disappear through the door. Ann spun around in her seat shooting Ren a curious look, Ren could only shrug as he looked towards the door. A few seconds later, Aigis stepped back into the classroom, the look on her face causing Ren's heart to skip a beat.

"Ren-Kun, Takamaki-san, Morgana-san… We need to leave and collect the others and go to Mementos. Our lives are in danger." Aigis curtly informed them.

Ren was to his feet instantly, quickly shadowed by Ann. Morgana jumped out of his desk and for the first time made himself known to the rest of the class. A few startled gasps echoed from Ren's schoolmates at the sudden appearance of a feline and Aigis's current level of urgency. Ren didn't have time to pay them any mind before Aigis turned to leave. Ren shot Ann a quick look before all three of them exited the room after Aigis. Mr. Ushimaru tried to stand in their way but Aigis quickly cut him off, casting the teacher a serious look.

"Forgive me Ushimaru-sensei, but I must see to it that several of this school's students remain safe. I ask you don't get in my way." Aigis politely addressed the teacher.

"This is highly unusual, what is going on here?!" Mr. Ushimaru boomed loudly no doubt alerting the other classes.

"Ren, I'll get Ryuji. You get our third year. Meet at the school entryway." Ann called to Ren.

"Okay!" Ren answered before he made his way down the stairs to the third year classrooms, Morgana at his heels.

Ren flew down the stairs as his heart pounded in his chest. He landed hard as he skipped the last four steps in favor of jumping them. Morgana leaped to his side before Ren turned and headed down the hall. Luckily Haru, Makoto, and Ken were all in the same class together. However, if their lives were in danger what about Futaba and Yusuke? They would need to be contacted pronto. As Ren approached the third year classroom, Makoto was already out in the hall. She wore a pensive gaze holding her phone close to her chest. Ren didn't have time to question what was going through her mind. His heated footfall down the hall quickly drew her attention towards him.

"Get Haru and Ken," Ren ordered.

"Shido's dead," Makoto informed him.

"What?!" Ren snapped coming to a stop next to her.

"That's not good." Morgana hissed.

"My sister… She texted me and told me we need to get out of here, but if you know I take it it's fairly urgent." Makoto explained before she turned back to the door that led to her classroom, she quickly slid it open. "Haru, Ken. We need to go!" She ordered.

There was a general murmur of surprise that echoed in the classroom before Ren spotted Ken and Haru at the door. They wore confused looks on their faces but Ren didn't have time to explain everything to them. That could wait until after they were all together in Mementos. Ren motioned them to follow him so they could meet up with Aigis, Ann, and Ryuji. Haru seemed a bit hesitant but Ken quickly grabbed her and they were all following him.

Morgana took charge darting ahead back towards the school entry away before he froze as he came to a stop. Instantly Morgana's hackles raised as his tail puffed up, Ren didn't need to know much about feline behavior to understand Morgana was looking at something he didn't like. Ren quickly skidded to a stop at the doors, casting a glance at what the cat was looking at. Large black vans had pulled up just outside of the school gate and men in tactical gear were outside talking to each other. In an instant Ren had a flashback to the time he was captured just outside of Sae's Palace, the problem was this time, there was no escape plan.

"No way." Makoto gasped as they all stopped.

"Oh, dear." Haru echoed, her hands going to her face.

"That's not a welcoming sight." Ken proclaimed.

"We need to get out of here." Morgana yowled to the others. "Now!"

"Run and get to the roof! Someone call Yusuke! We are jumping to Mementos from there!" Ren loudly ordered.

A teacher who was walking the hallway gave the group a confused look before shouting at them about what was going on. However, Ren and his friends didn't have time to even acknowledge him. This had now just turned into a life or death situation and they needed to leave now! Ren's friend obeyed silently heading towards the nearest staircase and darting up. Makoto was already reaching for her phone to get in contact with their artistic friend. Hopefully, they'd reach him before the doom that was right outside their school's doors affected him as well.

Ren wondered about the adults and Goro but had to believe they had to be the one that called Aigis in the first place. Running up the stairs Ren reached for his phone to call Futaba. As they headed up to the second floor; Ann, Ryuji, and Aigis were coming down to no doubt try and meet them in the entryway. However down there was not safe. With a quick motion for them to follow, they quickly joined the rest of the group in the ascent upstairs towards the roof. Ren prayed Futaba would pick up and was relieved when Futaba picked up after the second ring.

"What's up? Shouldn't you be in class?" There was sleepiness to Futaba's voice.

"Get to Mementos… We aren't safe." Ren ordered.

"Wha..? Give me a second…" There was the sound of movement on the other side of the phone.

"Futaba now!" Ren called into his phone fearing for his sister.

"I can't reach Yusuke," Makoto said to Ren as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Try again!" Ren ordered probably a bit more harshly than he would have wanted but hopefully, Makoto would understand.

Ryuji burst through the doors that led to the roof and everyone quickly followed him. Ken ran to the side of the chain-link fence that surrounded the roof. Ren had a feeling he was assessing their situation. Aigis quickly joined him as Ryuji gave everyone a confused look as to what was happening. Suddenly the fire alarm went off, ringing throughout the school. Ren had no clue who did it but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth; that alarm was just what they needed to escape soundly.

"Well damn…" Futaba sighed. "They are already at Leblanc. I'm headed to Mementos, see you there."

Suddenly an idea struck Ren. "Wait, do you have access to Yusuke's phone?"

"I could if you give me a second. Why?" Futaba asked.

"Use his phone to force him into Mementos like you did Goro that one time, we can't reach him," Ren explained.

"Done," Futaba answered. "See you in Mementos bro." With that Futaba hung up.

Ren had to believe Futaba and Yusuke would be there when they all got into Mementos.

"They got the whole building surrounded," Ken informed the group as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What the hell's going on?!" Ryuji asked, there was an urgency to his voice that demanded answers.

"We are heading to Mementos. We can't stay here any longer." Ren pulled his phone up and quickly pressed the navigate button.

* * *

Margaret shifted ever so slightly in her chair as she gazed off in the darkness. Yu perked up, wondering what could have drawn the attendant's attention. They had been sitting in relative silence for the past few hours. While he didn't know how that translated to the real world, he had to admit he was getting rather bored of sitting here doing nothing. Theodore suddenly sighed before he shook his head.

"It would appear Ruin is showing his whole hand." Margaret proclaimed before she looked at Theodore, a slow smile working its way to her lips. "It would appear that perhaps our ploy has made it nervous."

"So this is good news?" Yu asked as he rolled his shoulders.

"It depends…" Margaret's gaze returned to Yu, there was an intensity to that look. "How much do you believe in your friends?"

Yu leaned forward and offered Margaret a smirk. "Do you need to ask that question?" Yu countered.

That caused a light laugh to escape Margaret's normally professional personality. "Then yes, this is a good thing."

* * *

I've been having some serious trouble with my editing software not working probably, and considering I suck at editing I figured I'd wait until they patched the problem. In the meantime, I went over the first 2 chapters again to try and fix some problems with them and the horrible editing they had. I don't know how that all turned out but I got rid of like 20 mistakes so yay. Finally, an update to fix my problem... Well folks I give you this chapter.


	46. Chapter 45

Joker stood at the beginning of Mementos as his friends took a second to collect themselves. The Shujin group had all made it across with no incidents even if their school had been surrounded by the Japanese special police force. Joker looked around quickly seeing Oracle and Fox had both made it. Fox look positively bewildered at his current situation but a proper explanation would be given in a moment. For now, Joker was just relieved everyone had made the jump. Naoto and her group were already here the second they arrived so that made everyone.

"Shit Koromaru." Ken suddenly growled as Joker noticed Ken's canine companion wasn't with them.

Aigis looked towards her fellow Shadow Operative. "He'll be fine Ken-Kun, only other Persona users know of his true nature. I contacted one of our agents and they are getting him out as we speak."

"Good, that's probably for the best. He's an old dog and doesn't need to be fighting." Ken gave a visible sigh of relief, only further relieved as Noir stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"So if I may inquire, why we all here?" Fox asked looking around at the whole group.

"I can answer that," Naoto announced stepping into the center of the group. "Masayoshi Shido has been assassinated and the Phantom Thieves are being accused."

"What?! You gotta be freakin' kiddin' me! We beat the guy up but we didn't touch 'em after he had his change of heart!" Skull boomed visibly upset.

"Doesn't matter." Naoto folded her arms across her chest. "They are looking for any excuse to take us all in, Shadow Operatives included."

"What are we going to do now?" Panther sounded desperate.

"That's what we have to decide." Naoto glanced over everyone.

With that everyone went silent for a few minutes as well a look was passed amongst each other. There was an unease that hung in the air. It was understandable, the stakes of the game had just risen even farther then they had been when Crow had sprung his plan. Sure the rest of the Phantom Thieves were wanted after he had been captured but now they were actively being hunted. They were only now realizing the fear Joker had to live with every day. To him, this was nothing, the people he cared most about were currently already safe in this room and all his other confidants didn't have a price on their heads.

"So they killed Shido…" Crow's voice muttered through the uneasiness that built up in the air, he wasn't affected by the sudden danger and looked pensive.

"You got an insight in all this Crow?" Queen asked.

Crow glanced towards Queen. "Theories yes. I know Shido's organization better than anyone here and I can probably predict how they are trying to play this out. Can't say I know 100 percent but it'll probably be close."

"Well let's hear'em!" Kanji called out.

Crow nodded. "Very well. Shido has several people who I could see killing him, top of the list is his political adviser Keiki Honda. Honda used to be a nobleman but he put too many of his eggs in Shido's basket and while he may look like a good man on the outside, he is as corrupt as Shido. He'd do anything to save his image and no doubt ordered Shido's assassination because he has the most to lose if Shido goes down. His plan is probably to play Shido's death off as a martyr and paint us as villains that stood in the way of Shido's dream for Japan. The elections are close but Shido's death will probably delay them, giving Honda time to find someone new to take Shido's place. Sojuro Matsushina is a good puppet, already liked among people and he has a charisma about him. Also, there was already talk about making him vice prime minister. That would leave Keiki Honda the new head of Shido's organization."

"So you're tellin' us that even though we took down Shido someone will probably take his place?" Oracle grumbled.

"Yes, it's not all that surprising. Shido's organization is more of a hydra then a snake. After all, they wouldn't just sit idly by while the whole organization crumbled around them, from their perspective this is a good move to play." Crow explained.

"So what? We just take down Shido's whole group one by one until the whole thing comes down?" Ken asked.

"That might be our only option." Crow shrugged. "People still believe in Shido's dream and as long as the organization has that, we don't stand much of a chance."

"That's a lot of palaces and how do we send calling cards? We are wanted on the other side…" Queen mulled over as the details came to light.

"We change the hearts of everyone, that's how we move forward." Mona suddenly said as he stepped into the middle of the room. "We are in Mementos, everyone's Palace. We steal the treasure at the end and change everyone's heart! It'll turn the world around and people might stop believing Shido's groups lies."

"Won't that erase the Metaverse?! What if we are wrong?" Panther exclaimed.

"For the record, I don't like any plan that erases the Metaverse but I'll continue to fight alongside everyone," Crow interjected, no doubt still wanting to use the Metaverse to change people's hearts.

"Noted, but stealing a bunch of people's hearts is going to take way too much time, we can't just live in the Metaverse while we wait for people to have a change of heart." Oracle countered.

"Joker…" Naoto looked at him.

Joker stopped, he didn't know when he started pacing but he had started at some point in time. Joker knew that look. Naoto was looking towards him to be the leader he needed to be of his friends. This was a time of crisis and they needed his words more than ever. He wasn't about to shy away from the responsibilities but there were still a lot of unknowns. The choice he made now could either doom or save everyone.

"Give me a minute…" Joker announced.

Suddenly all eyes were on him. The pressure of leadership never felt like such a heavy yoke before. He was going to be deciding all their fates. Any decision he made, he'd welcome dissidence but he had a feeling he'd find little of that. They all wanted a decision and this was his burden to shoulder as the leader. Joker ran over the facts in his brain trying to come up with a good solution before a new voice cut Joker out of his pondering.

"He's here." Came the voice of Rise Kujikawa

Rise's voice was soft and if it hadn't been for the silence everyone was giving Joker to think, everyone would have missed her voice. The investigation team's navigator stood just in front of the escalators that lead down deeper into Mementos, as her Persona stood over her. It was obvious while they had all been talking, she had been using her powers to locate the person most important to her.

"What!?" Yosuke called as he closed the gap between them.

"I can feel him… He is here, I don't know where but he is here." Rise's voice sounded hopeful as her Persona faded away.

Oracle glanced towards her fellow navigator before she put a hand to her visor. She looked around before her Persona appeared above her. The next second Oracle disappeared within the black ball, as it lit up brightly with multicolored lights. Joker looked up at the round Persona wondering what answers Oracle would find as she too scanned the area.

"Holy shit balls!" A voice echoed from Prometheus. "Kingpin is here! And as Sojiro would say… 'Hoo boy,'. Yeah, guys, this place has gotten deeper! Princess, we need to double team this, these readings... They are just wild!"

Rise turned walking up to Oracle, adjusting the strap of the guitar she had brought with her to Mementos. Oracle descended from her Persona as Rise approached. Futaba instantly walked up to the idol and threw her arms around her in a large hug. A spark of life appeared across Rise's face as the younger girl embraced her. Rise returned the warm embrace before both Persona appeared beside them. Like Necronomicon before; Prometheus picked up Kouzeon and brought it into itself. Joker already aware of the light show this produced threw up his arms. This time the two powerful Persona output an array of vibrant multicolored lights that looked more like a rave had suddenly taken over Mementos.

"Wha..!" Oracle fell back from Rise, her eyes wide. "I-I-I-I…" Oracle stuttered before looking down at her hands.

Rise just had a small smirk on her face before she knelt next to Oracle, reaching out she tilted Oracles chin up to her and looked the younger woman in the eyes. "Don't worry Oracle, I won't tell anyone."

"D-Doesn't make it any less embarrassing…" A soft blush came to Oracle's cheeks.

Rise leaned toward and put her forehead to Oracle's. "It's fine and it's part of growing up." Rise got up helping Oracle to her feet as she did so.

"You find out anything on Kingpin?" Naoto asked.

Oracle put up her hand. "Give me a sec. There's quite a bit of data. You think I can do it, Princess?"

"There is only one way to find out!" Rise encouraged.

There was a pause as Oracle clapped her hands together and her goggles disappeared in a flash of blue fire. In front of her, a flicker of blue flames appeared as a holographic computer seemed to appear in front of her. Oracle smirked before she put her hands to the holographic display and began to type. Rise smiled warmly as seemed to gaze upon Oracle proudly. Oracle reached forward and seemed to grab something off the screen and threw it off to the side, in a dazzling display of multicolored lights a holographic map of what could only be Mementos materialized before everyone. It all looked like something from a sci-fi movie, an impossible technology made real by the power of Persona.

"What is this Oracle?" Naoto asked as she stepped up to the display.

"It's a map of Mementos," Oracle explained before she grabbed all the displays and pushed them into one single display that she now held like some sort of tablet. "We are up here!" Oracle pulled down the hologram and enlarged it showing everyone currently standing at the top of Mementos. "Kingpin's energy signal is coming from two places. One is here!" Oracle tapped something out on her holographic tablet and a small door seemed to appear in the corner of the area they all stood.

Joker instantly recognized the area Oracle was pointing to and took a glance over at the two twins. The twins glanced at each other in a bit of surprise as Joker glared at them from his location on the other side of the holographic map. If he couldn't trust Igor then he couldn't trust them either. They knew something if their reaction was anything to go by.

"The other signature is down here." Oracle scrolled the map up to what appeared to be a large area at the bottom of Mementos.

"Hey, Oracle when did you get the power to make something like this?" Panther asked.

Oracle smirked. "Just now. Navigator Personas are unique among Persona, they are way more malleable than a normal attack Persona. I've been needing a way to display my data to all of you, so my Persona responded giving me this cool Tony Stark set up." Oracle glanced towards Rise. "Princess might have helped a little."

"I just showed you the way." Rise put a hand on Oracle shoulder.

"Anyways the door next to us is Joker's entrance to his velvet room I think, won't do the rest of us much good as he is the only one what can access it. Down here however looks a bit like a back door. If anything we need to check it out. The problem is it seems to be close to what I guess could be considered the treasure of Mementos." Oracle explained.

"That door is my entrance to the velvet room," Joker affirmed as he looked at the map.

"So, what I can take away from this is; Igor is behind Yu's kidnapping and our missing friend is currently located in Joker's velvet room?" Naoto put the facts together before looking towards Joker. "Your velvet room no longer appears to be a safe place."

"Igor definitely can't be trusted." Rise folded her arms across her chest.

Joker turned to let the other talk as he walked up to the entrance of the velvet room. The twins once again exchanged looks as he approached before quickly adopting more a neutral expression. Joker wasn't in the mood to play their games and quickly reminded himself that for all of Caroline's jeers, she had never once actually hurt him. They threatened him plenty of times but never hurt him.

"What do you want Inmate?" Caroline growled as Justine just didn't face him.

"Why does Igor have Yu Narukami?" Joker smoothly asked.

"That's none of your business, inmate." Caroline sneered tapping her baton on her palm.

"I believe it is." Joker took a step forward as he put his hands into pockets.

"Watch your tongue Inmate, maybe you don't understand the situation you are in." Caroline took an aggressive step forward.

"I do believe he does." A new voice appeared at Joker's side as Aigis stepped up. "These are your attendants?"

"It would appear there is a new wildcard that has joined the inmate's friends…" Justine looked up from her clipboard at Joker. "You seem to be attracting them at an alarming rate."

"Yes, that one is Caroline and the other is Justine." Joker motioned to the two twins.

"Do you two happen to know Elizabeth?" Aigis asked looking towards the twins.

"Elizabeth? The one that abandoned her duty? Of course, we know of our wayward sister." Caroline folded her arms across her chest. "Tsk, getting that familiar with a guest."

"Then who is Lavenza." Aigis calmly asked.

At that, both twins went silent. Caroline took a step back and looked up at Justine. For a long second, neither twin seemed to say anything, only stare at each other. Justine jumped down from her spot on top of the blue cell door and with her, one good eye stared deeply at Joker. Caroline sneered as she stepped up next to her sister.

"That name…" Caroline started.

"…it sounds so familiar." Justine finished.

"Did something happen to Lavenza?" Aigis pressed.

"We… don't know." Justine's voice sounded pained as her gaze once again fell upon her sister.

"Something's wrong Justine…" Caroline seemed to grip her baton harder as she glared at the ground.

"I know Caroline… Possibly Lavenza knows why…" Justine shook her head before looking towards Joker. "We need to tell him."

"Are you kidding me!? He is the last one we should tell!" Caroline growled smacking her baton on the ground.

Suddenly both twins collapsed to their knees, holding their heads. Joker didn't know what to do as he subconsciously reached out for them. Even if he knew he couldn't trust Igor, Caroline and Justine were still his confidants and people he cared about. Joker got down to his knees to see if there was something he could do to help before a blue butterfly suddenly appeared before him. This caused Joker to hesitate. Slowly the twins seemed to regain their composure and stared at each other.

"It would appear something has happened to us that isn't natural Caroline," Justine said to her twin.

"It would appear so, our master… No, that impostor… He did this to us did he not?" Caroline reached forward and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"My eye…" Justine reached forward and put her hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"And my eye…" Caroline put her other hand to her eye patch.

"Interesting, I figured their energy being the same was because they were twins but that isn't the case." Aigis looked towards Joker. "They appear to be the same being but split."

"Yes, that would appear to be the case…" Justine turned and looked at the two wild cards.

"...However, as long as that impostor sits in our master's place…" The twins started to speak strangely as one.

"…We are limited on the assistance we can provide you…"

"… All is not lost prisoner of fate…"

"…The impostor has means to trap everyone within the velvet room…"

"…If he does, we can free you once there…"

"…Against the full forces of you and your friends, he may be defeated."

"What do we need to do?" Joker pressed feeling as if maybe for the first time he had a way to give the proverbial middle finger to this fate he had been shackled with.

"…At the ends of Mementos…"

"…Part of the impostor sleeps…"

"…Awaken him and fight…."

"…Please, Trickster, this is only something you can do."

Joker looked towards Aigis. Aigis gave him a solid nod back, clearly, she was on board with this plan. Now they had direction. They might have been all tossed into this harsh reality, but all hope was not lost yet. Joker spared a glance towards his friends. He knew they'd follow him once he called them to action. Now was the time he needed them most and he was glad to have them. Still, there was one lingering doubt that needed to be sorted before he could commit to this all.

"What about Yu?" Joker asked.

"We will free him along with you…"

"…Only once you are all in the velvet room."

"Thanks." Joker turned to walk back to his friends.

"One final thing…"

"…And this is the most important…."

"… Trickster, no matter what happens…"

"… You can't give in to despair."

Suddenly the twins let go of each other, they both jumped back as if the sudden contact was somehow like fire between them. In almost perfect union they held their heads before slowly they started to recover. Joker paused to watch a second before Caroline shot him a deep glare signifying that they were both back to normal.

"Get a move on Inmate!" Caroline growled.

Joker nodded before heading back to his group of friends. Aigis followed behind him. His friends still seemed to be in a heated debate about what the next move should be causing Joker and Aigis's absence to have gone seemingly unnoticed. Joker took a deep breath before he stepped in front of them and cleared his voice. The discussion they had been having died.

"We are going to the end of Mementos. It's our best option for saving Yu and defeating the evil that lurks in the velvet room. Also if we can sway the public they might stop believing Shido's leftover lies." Joker took on the tone of their leader.

"As Joker is field commander, I concede my leadership to him." Aigis proclaimed. "Are there any objections to this plan?"

"We're gonna do this, right?" Mona seemed hesitant as he shifted on his paws.

"Of course!" Panther brightly declared pumping her fist.

"Why're you askin' now?" Skull folded his arms casting the anthropomorphic cat a heated look.

"Well…" Mona started his ears going flat against his head. "I-I just thought, what am I gonna do if we are making the wrong choice and then you guys freak out and bail on me! I mean this will erase Mementos…"

"If it'll save Yu, whatever. I don't understand this all too well, but from what I do know that other world may stop working here but there will probably always be another one… Somewhere. Inaba's is always there." Yosuke shrugged as he scratched the back of his head.

"That is correct," Naoto interjected. "If you guys truly wish to keep fighting after all this is over, I'm sure you'll be welcome additions to the Shadow Operatives."

"Yeah, we could always use more Persona users," Ken smirked.

"I don't think it'll work that way… but maybe." Mona cast his gaze aside before turning towards the entrance of Mementos and starting to head down.

Joker sensed something wrong with his feline companion, but everyone seemed to follow Mona's lead and headed down the stairs. Joker hung back a moment to think silently to himself. As he hung back he noticed Noir also stop before heading down to the depths. Noir looked at him with concern playing across her face as she looked towards her leader.

"Something is wrong with Mona…" Noir expertly deduced.

"I agree." Joker nodded.

Noir looked down. "Hopefully he'll talk to us."

"Maybe. If not, let's talk to him together. After this is over." Joker suggested.

Noir seemed to brighten at that prospect. "Okay!" With that, she turned and headed down to Mementos.

Joker followed after Noir and down to the start of the Path of Qimranut where all his friends were currently at. Again realizing Morgana didn't have enough space in his van form to take them all it was agreed that they'd just walk to the end of Qimranut and take the subway down to the end of the path of Sheriruth. They all filed into an empty subway car and quickly made themselves comfortable within the whole empty cabin. Once they got on the subway there was an uncertainty that hung in the air, possibly combined with the realization of the day's events.

Joker let the silence hang in the air as he leaned against one of the poles in the middle of their subway train. They all need time to process these events in their own way and Joker was going to give them that time. There was no doubt more fighting and who knows what else waited for them as they approached the end of Mementos. If anything Joker hoped they all strengthened their resolve to see the end of this all. He however was ready for this fight, mind clear and ready to focus on the task at hand.

The subway swayed on the tracks as it made its way deeper into Mementos. From what was understood about the subway, a journey that would take them almost two hours to reach the end of Mementos would be slightly closer to half that time. Joker glanced out of the windows as Mementos and shadows zoomed past his vision. The speed was great but the real benefit to taking the subway down was the fact they wouldn't be fighting their way down, meaning they'd be at full strength to tackle whatever lay ahead of them.

Looking from the window, Joker glanced towards the assembled group. Taking time to assess everyone on an individual level. Skull was the first to be inspected; he was sitting down on one of the benches and was half sprawled out as his eyes stared up at the ceiling. He wore a ponderous look as he had his hands behind his head. Out of the group, he was probably the one who needed the least amount of time to reflect. Joker knew Skull had his back, and he looked overall ready to fight. It's good to know

Panther was next to him and looked a bit more introspective in Joker's opinion. She had her legs crossed as she sat slightly cocked on the seat, half resting against the backrest half resting against Skull. The extra space allowed her to brace her arm across the top of the backrest so she could rest her head on the palm of her hand. Joker followed her eyes to the door of the subway car. Panther had been his ally almost as long as Skull and Mona, and from Joker's perspective, she didn't seem shaken. If anything Panther seemed as ready to fight as everyone else.

Mona and Noir sat across from Skull and Panther. Mona was sitting on Noir's lap, his eyes were closed and his overly large head was resting in the crook of Noir's arm. He looked asleep and peaceful at the moment, making Joker wonder how long that would last. Noir seemed completely fine with the feline snuggling in her arms as she held his small body close to her. Noir was probably the person Mona trusted the most next to him and Oracle, and Noir seemed to care for the feline. Joker hoped they'd always have such a strong relationship. As Mona slept, Noir's focus seemed to be across the train and as Joker followed the gaze he found Ken. If the situation had been any different Joker would have felt the need to look deeper into that, but for now, he filed it back in his mind as something to investigate later.

To Noir's left standing at the back of the subway car was Fox. Unlike many of his friends, he seemed to be actively doing something. His nose was in his sketchbook and he seemed to be in his little world as he focused all his attention on whatever he was drawing. Occasionally he would glance up at the others but quickly his focus would return to the book. There was no doubt Fox was taking his feelings and expressing them on paper instead of internalizing like the rest of the group seemed to be doing. Once he was called to action, Joker knew Fox would be fine.

A little way down the car was Oracle and Crow. Oracle was laying down on the subways bench, her feet were up on the seat divider as her head rested on Crow's thigh. Oracle looked the most comfortable out of all the rest of the Thieves as she held her phone and looked as if she was playing something on it. Her goggles were up on the top of her head, no doubt to give her a better view of the game she was playing. A look of bemused concentration played across her face as she played. Oracle was ready to forge ahead with him and the others.

Crow, who Oracle was currently using as a pillow, looked far more serious. He had his elbow resting against his unoccupied thigh as his chin rested in his hand. He also had his mask off and it sat next to him on the subway train giving Joker a full view of his face, and the harsh contemplative look he wore. Crow's gaze was mostly on the floor of the subway but occasionally would move up to glance at the game Oracle was playing on her phone. At those moments there was an ever so slight lift in Crow's demeanor. Crow looked content in those fleeting moments. Joker didn't know what to make of the relationship between the two. The big brother part of him didn't want Oracle to be hurt, as he knew first hand once Oracle got comfortable with someone she grew close to people quickly. Another part of him also knew Crow would never do something to Oracle intentionally. As they both were people who found it difficult to connect with others, once they did; they treasured those relationships. Still, what was the extent of Crow and Oracle's relationship? Another thing to add to his list of things to investigate later.

Across the aisle from Oracle and Crow sat Naoto and Kanji. Naoto was pretty much passed out on Kanji's arm, leaving the normally stoic detective showing a moment of defenseless. She looked surprisingly peaceful in her sleep, much like Mona. From Yu, Joker knew of Naoto's tendency to overwork herself, and no doubt with her partner missing Naoto had been working on all cylinders. Hopefully, this rest would recharge her enough to bring her back to full power for the fight ahead. Kanji sat quietly next to Naoto, an arm around his fiancé as she slept soundly. He looked as if he was zoning out similarly to Skull as his eyes didn't seem to be looking at anything, just vaguely staring off. Joker figured he could rely on Kanji going forward.

The next row of seats down sat the rest of Joker's group minus Queen. Ken sat towards the front of the car, with his back against a divider. His arms were folded across his chest as his chin rested against his chest. He looked asleep but Joker had the feeling he wasn't. He was probably deep in thought. He had one knee up as the other ran along the length of the bench, his weapon sat next to him as if he was ready to spring into action at any moment. Joker didn't know exactly what Ken fought for, but it was clear it was an important task to him.

Also on Ken's bench sat Aigis. She was sitting at the opposite end of the bench in a very seemingly stiff way. Both feet on the floor, back straight, hands in lap. Joker had to wonder if the robot was simply powered down as like her companion her eyes were closed. That was until Joker noticed the small movement her hands made in her lap. She was holding onto something and running her fingers along with it. Joker from his viewpoint couldn't get a good look at it but once Aigis moved her hand slightly, the object became visible to him. An Evoker. The weapon to draw out a persona, Joker hadn't seen one being used but he had been told about them. Granted, did such a weapon work for an android? More mysteries to solve at another time; at least Aigis was ready for battle.

Across from Ken and Aigis sat Yosuke and Rise. Rise drew Joker's gaze first. She was sitting next to Yosuke concentrating on the acoustic guitar in her hands. As Rise had appeared in Mementos with the instrument and Joker had to believe she had been using it when the adults got the call to get out of dodge. A katana was strapped to the instrument's shoulder strap that looked very reminiscent of the type Yu normally used. Joker didn't recognize the particular melody, but her soft music was relaxing, and just something nice to listen to besides the sound of the subway over the tracks. Rise didn't seem to have the same sadness in her eyes she held the day before, there was determination there, no doubt fueled by the promise to save Yu.

Yosuke sat next to Rise, his arms were folded against his chest but he seemed to be listening to Rise play. The melody was being tapped out by his right foot and the movement of his head. A small smile lingered at the corner of his face as he seemed to just generally enjoy the sound produced from Rise's guitar. Joker didn't remember when but at some point Yu had told him Yosuke liked the music too. While Joker never had the time to talk to the man about music it was definitely on his list of things to do. Like Oracle, Yosuke seemed to be one of the few in the best spirits out of the whole group. Joker knew he didn't have to worry about Yosuke.

At last Joker's gaze turned toward Queen. She was sitting closest to him and as he turned his gaze to her, he ended up being captured in her gaze. She had apparently been observing him while he was carefully watching everyone else. There was a judging look reflecting in her deep crimson eyes that was slightly shaded by her mask. She was trying to read him and figure him out with a look similar to a look he had seen her sister wear. Joker offered her one of his classic smirks before he got up from his spot leaning against the pole and took a spot intentionally close to Queen. The move seemed to drain some of the suspicions in Queen's eyes as she shook her head and affectionately leaned against him.

Joker made himself comfortable next to his Queen doing one more sweep over the whole crew. While there was silence, no one seemed too worried to fight. So the impostor that was at the end of Mementos hopefully won't know what hit it when Joker brought the might of 15 Persona users down on its head. Now was the time to seize destiny, and no one was going to be left behind.


	47. Chapter 46

It had been a long journey but the subway car suddenly lurched to a stop. Those who had fallen asleep were quickly woken by the sudden jarring motion. Joker was instantly on his feet as a new sight greeted him from the window of the subway. This was not normal for Mementos. Outside of the subway car looked more like a twisted subway hub then the normal Mementos corridor. The subway car's doors opened with a creaky swishing sound to allow everyone out.

"What the hell is this?" Skull was the first to ask as they all stepped outside onto the platform outside of the subway.

"It's some big, fossil-looking thing. I believe the treasure lies beyond it." Futaba informed them as she slid her goggles down over her face.

"Wait. Look on the side. Our car's not the only one that runs this deep." Fox pointed out. "So this is where those crowds were trying to reach?"

"More than likely," Naoto replied as she rolled her shoulders.

"People are walking in and out of there, so Oracle must be right about the treasure being on the other side of the wall." Queen took a few tentative steps towards the large wall. "It's not a wall but a door!"

"Well let's get goin' then. C'mon, let's stay focused here." Skull's new maturity was starting to shine.

Joker had to admit he was proud. Skull always had it in him and Joker was glad other people were starting to realize it too. Skull was more than the hot-headed blonde he pretended to be.

"After you guys," Rise adjusted the guitar on her back.

With that, everyone moved towards the large imposing skeletal door. The closer they got, the utter magnitude of the door became clearer. Joker put a hand to it as it quickly became clear that even if this was a door, there was no magic switch to open it. He glanced back at his friends to see if they had any idea of what do to next.

"Is this thing seriously a door? How're we s'posed to get past?" Skull cocked his head as he examined the door with a frown.

Just as he said that the door started to ascend up into the ceiling opening a path more than wide enough for everyone to travel through. Joker let out a sigh of relief, thankful they didn't have to do much more than that. In the rest of Mementos there always seemed to be someone guarding the door that they had to fight before they could get down.

"It opened straight away." Mona was the first to cross the threshold before looking back at his companions. "I bet that means we now have access to the inner depths."

"Hold on!" Oracle called out before anyone else could cross to the other side. "The door only opens from this side."

"You mean…? That's just great!" Yosuke sighed, looking downcast.

"Are you sure Oracle?" Aigis glanced back.

"Well, I took a quick peek at the mechanism inside the door and it looks like you can only open it from here. We can get in, but nothing can get out." Oracle explained.

"It's as though whatever lies within has been locked away." Queen stared off beyond the door.

"Wait, so you're saying that the people going in there are choosing a life of imprisonment?!" Noir gasped.

Something about that statement rang a little too close to home for Joker's liking.

"We could leave someone here to open it for us." Naoto quickly suggested.

"I have never felt such eeriness before. Would it be safe to leave someone behind?" Fox asked.

"We don't know, we are all in this together. I think we should head down together." Ken advised.

"We should have a way out once we reach the end," Aigis informed everyone.

"'Should' being the keyword here." Yosuke countered as he crossed his arms.

"What do you think Joker?" Crow turned his attention to the opinion that probably mattered the most to him.

"We all go together or not at all," Joker called to the group.

"Good! We'll find out what's down there once we reach the depths, Come on, let's go!" With that said, Mona took off.

Throwing caution to the wind, everyone started across the threshold to the other side of the door. The sound of the door shutting behind them echoed as Joker took in the sights before him. Large black blocks covered in red designs seemed to mark some semblance of a path while the glowing red lines that converged and headed downwards reminded Joker of a string of arteries heading towards the heart. The leader of the phantom thieves had a feeling that they'd find what those lines led to by the end of this adventure.

"The hell is this place?" Ryuji asked as he stepped up to a ledge and looked down toward where the lines were going.

"It's so creepy." Panther shivered as she looked around.

"So those strange pipes tunneling through Mementos were originating down here after all," Fox observed, as he paid the most attention to the finer details of Mementos it was only fitting he made that observation. "You know, I have been considering this for some time, but they remind me somewhat of veins."

"My sensors indicate that all this energy is being focused downward and appears to be powering something. I don't know what." Aigis informed the group.

"Very strange." Naoto took a step forward examining the red lines.

"From the scans, I know there was some sort of pool of power down there." Rise's eyes followed the flow of energy.

"Yep, it all leads to the deepest part of this place." Oracle nodded.

"Calm down everyone. The treasure is here and with it, we might be able to change the hearts of everyone." Mona's tone was serious as he put his hands on his hips. "There is something down there, and I doubt it's friendly."

"I don't know that I want to find out what that could be, but we must harden our resolves." Queen looked towards everyone. "It's time to head for the depths."

Joker knew it was time to take command as everyone lingered there just past the door's threshold. With a glance over the group, Joker made up his mind about where he wanted everyone. With this big of a group, it'd be a shame to just have four front line attackers, for this mission he'd go with five just because of the unknown that was presented to him. Hopefully, no one would have a problem with him going against the status quo.

"Angel, Queen, Skull, Boulder. Front line with me, we are focused on not using our spiritual power; to conserve it for as long as possible. Mona, Panther; mid-range support. Naoto mid-range cover. Everyone else back lines. Rise, focus on buffs. Oracle you keep us on the right path, this place looks like it can be confusing." Joker commanded.

"Wait!" Rise looked hesitant for a moment. "I want to be on the front lines. Yu gave me Izanagi-no-Okami and I won't let his gift just be idle. So please Joker…" Rise had a resolve in her gaze Joker knew he wouldn't be able to say no too.

"Okay, Skull move to back lines. Princess let's see what you've got!" Joker nodded to the woman as she took her place in the front line.

Joker watched as everyone settled into their roles. While he wasn't completely sure about Rise being in the front line, he was keen to let her try at the very least. Hopefully, Rise had mentally prepared herself for the danger that came with stepping onto the battlefield. If the idol couldn't handle it then luckily Joker had a whole team he knew that could. Looking towards everyone he gave them all a nod before he headed out. Not far from where they came in stood a group of non-hostile cognitions of people, all of whom seemed to be waiting for a door to open. They all wore blank expressions as they milled around like zombies. As the group approach, not even one turned to look at them as their single-minded focus seemed to be on the door ahead of them.

"There are tons of these guys gathered here." Kanji looked towards Joker looking for direction.

"It looks like they're all trying to get past the door." Mona, who had moved up to take a perch on Kanji's shoulder, explained.

"But why's it so crowded?" Panther asked putting a hand on a hip.

"It looks like the door's keeping them all out. Luckily I know da way! Joker to the left! Follow the blocks, there's an opening on the side!" Oracle announced.

Joker looked up at his navigator before he nodded. He jumped to the block on the left and then down to the one below it, then up again. As Oracle already knew, there was an opening large enough for the whole group to get through. It would seem that Oracle's scan would be putting them on the correct path and they would quickly get to the end of this in no time. Climbing through, Joker paused only long enough to make sure everyone made it through the opening before continuing down on the path. It was fairly straight forward, but Joker couldn't shake the eeriness he felt. Like something inside of him didn't want him to continue. Not that it mattered, he'd be pushing through no matter what. Yu and their possible salvation lied at the end of this.

Rounding a corner led to a larger room. Instantly Joker walked in before that feeling he had been feeling before caused his heart to tighten. Looking around, he suddenly realized where he was. Barred cages holding faceless masses. This looked like a prison and something about that just made everything more unsettling to the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

"Woah, this didn't appear clearly on the scans. Is this a prison?" Oracle called as she stepped into the area with the others.

"Who's captured here?" Skull asked as the whole group filed into the large prison space.

"Technically speaking, I would say it's someone's shadow." Queen uneasily stated.

"That is a correct assumption. My scans indicate that these are indeed shadows, but not the hostile kind." Aigis informed everyone.

"Affirmative on that." Oracle chimed in as she kept a hand to her visor.

"Are they saying something?!" Ken look startled before he walked up to prison bars.

"They are saying something," Noir said as she took a step closer to Ken looking a bit freaked out.

"C'mon, don't be out there and come on in." A shadow called as it thrust its hand out of the cage to try and welcome someone in.

Another shadow shook its head. "Don't open the cells okay? I have no intention of leaving this place!"

Joker didn't know what to make of this situation. He was expecting to find something evil down here, not this. Not a bunch of people who wished to be imprisoned. The idea shook him to the core causing him to retreat back a step or two from the cells. This was utter madness. What was going on here?! Was this truly the hearts of the masses trapped down here? Did no one want to leave?

"How interesting." Crow put a hand to his chin, seeming to ponder.

"They feel safe being here?" Fox puzzled out. "What nonsense is this? You're being kept in a prison."

"This reminds me of Kamoshida's castle. They're like the 'slaves' we saw there." Mona did have a point, something about this did indeed remind Joker of Kamoshida.

A shift among the prisoners as a seemingly older one step forward. "That's right. This place is the best in the end. In the depths within is a system that grants desires."

"A system that grants desires?" There was hesitation in Panther's voice as if she didn't fully believe that.

"Something like that exists? Here?!" Skull also seemed to have a hard time wrapping his head around the idea.

"That's kinda messed up." Kanji shook his head.

"If that's what they truly believe it is no wonder they choose to subjugate themselves. This is Shido's dream realized, a mass of ignorant people swayed by honey-coated words." Crow looked up at the people. "He never believed the masses to be intelligent as long as he gave them what they perceived they needed. "

"They're truly 'distorted' just like this scenery here." Fox shook his head, looking a tad uneasy.

"You end up searching for stuff or being troubled because you're outside of prison. There are things you don't need to know to live on." One of the shadows said.

"He's right. Things like the details on the system, the locked 'Quarantine cell'." The older shadow explained.

"Quarantine? Who's locked in there?" Queen pressed.

"I think we can take a few good guesses." Rise folded her arms.

"Supposedly a great and truly dangerous criminal. But who would want to check a place like that?" The old shadow explained.

"He's only dangerous to this distorted way of thinking!" Rise fired back, upset.

Naoto stepped up and put a hand on Rise's shoulder. Rise turned away from the cells leaning slightly into Naoto as she glared towards the ground. It was then the pain started to return to her gaze. Joker forced himself to look away, he just couldn't take that look.

"Hm? Why are you out and about? Where are your restraints?" A guard suddenly called.

Joker turned as another guard appeared from the other end of the large room. Instantly Joker sensed a fight as his hands instantly went for his dagger. Something about the distraction of battle was welcome, it was as if he didn't need to think about the complex world in which people willingly enslaved themselves. Darting forward he struck the closest shadow before they had a chance to surround them even further. The shadow let out a hiss of pain. That seemed to be a signal to the rest of them as they all melted in unison appearing as two new shadows that he had never seen before. The next second Joker's front line joined him in battle. Thankfully because of Joker's quick action the shadows were still reeling giving his group the chance to attack first. Joker was about to open his mouth to give a few quick orders before Rise stepped up.

"Izanagi-no-Okami…" Rise stated, causing Yu's persona to ghost to life next to her instantly. "Protect me..."

Izanagi's eyes seemed to flash at the command and Joker could almost feel the Persona's power as it crackled in the air around it. Joker knew Yu's Persona was powerful, but there was something more to it at that moment. As if it had some sort of unknown power boost. Joker could only believe it had something to do with Rise's own power to connect. Izanagi dashed forward leaping up and utterly destroying one of the shadows. It quickly faded away into nothing leaving the other shadow to look upon the white Persona with fear. Joker couldn't blame it, Izanagi-no-Okami wasn't a persona Joker even wanted to fight.

Queen was up next and quickly struck three times at the shadow. Joker had to admit he loved watching her fight, a serious guilty pleasure for him. Not that he'd admit that, but there was just something about the way her body moved that drew his attention. The shadow wasn't looking so good after Queen's assault and was quickly finished by Aigis as she unleashed a torrent of automatic gunfire from her hands. Joker looked over his team quite pleased with their power.

"That was careless of us. It should be no surprise that this prison has guards." Fox shook his head.

"15 verses two. They never stood a chance." Oracle boasted with a quick grin.

"So other shadows are keeping these shadows here." Naoto looked as if she was trying to solve a riddle.

"It's more than that. They are being kept here of their own volition. The guards I imagine are only to keep the errant ones in." Crow looked to Naoto.

"But what desire is keeping them here?" Naoto looked up at Crow.

"That's probably what we'll find out once we get deeper." Queen cut in.

"Mona-chan?" Noir suddenly called out to their feline companion.

Joker's attention instantly went for Mona. Mona looked slightly distressed as he glared up at the prison cage. He was acting too weird to ignore his outbursts. Joker's gut told him there was something more going on with Mona than he wanted to let on. Something about Mementos was triggering something within him.

Mona folded his arms across his chest. "I've… seen this place before."

"Hold on though, it wasn't open until we all came here today." Panther put a hand on her hip.

Mona shook his head. "Sorry... It's just a sense I'm getting… Still, it feels like I'm really close to remembering something important."

"Y'know, comin' here was what you wanted from the beginning. We just gotta keep movin' on!" Skull nodded giving Mona a small grin.

"On top of that, I'm curious to know what lies at the end of this all." Fox looked around.

"Wait. What about these people?" Noir exclaimed casting a long sorrowful glance towards the prison cell.

"Leave them be," Crow stated. "If the thing that lies at the bottom of Mementos will truly destroy Mementos once we finish it, they will be set free. Like the people on Shido's ship."

"We should get moving then," Ken interjected. "Before more shadows show up."

To that everyone seemed to agree before Joker took the lead again. Up ahead there were a few shadows that the group quickly overcame. What followed next was a strange floor puzzle. With two detectives and several other keen-minded people in Joker's party; it was almost child's play. More shadows tried to ambush them, however, they were nothing more than minor bumps in the road. The group kept heading deeper into Mementos, several more of the floor puzzles awaited them but again proved to be no challenge for the group.

Through another door led to an area that seemed to just spiral down. As they were way over capacity for the Mona van, they all just ran down. After running for what seemed like forever they finally reached another door. Just beyond it was another prison area, but as Joker tried to push through it a familiar face seemed to catch Joker's attention causing him to stop. As their leader stopped so did the rest of the group. Panther seemed to be the first one to notice what he had caught just out of the corner of his eye.

"What?! You're…?!" Panther gasped.

"Kamoshida?!" Skull just couldn't say that name without some spite creeping into his words.

"Sens- No… Madarame…" Fox looked towards the man he had once thought of as a father figure.

"Kaneshiro's over here" Queen announced.

"My father and Shido aren't here." Noir lamented, her voice downcast.

"So it is true." Crow chuckled despite the tone not being humorous.

Crow hated Shido, Joker didn't doubt that. Still, that didn't mean the man wasn't his father. There was something there, even if it was nothing more than confused hatred.

"Hm, your bod's as great as always. C'mon, come closer." Kamoshida was staring directly at Panther as he spoke.

Panther reeled back taking a step behind Ryuji as she glared at Kamoshida. "You creep!"

"Hmph. I'm joking, I don't want any more trouble. I finally get to live without having to think for myself now." Kamoshida's tone sounded dejected and defeated. That didn't mean that Joker could find any sympathy for the man.

"I mistakenly thought myself to be talented. But now I think I'm a fool for wanting too much." Madarame shook his head as he slumped over himself.

"It's no wonder people who can't take a hint get yelled at. I'm done actin' like a big shot. Who cares if I'm stupid? It's not like you get punished for bein' dumb. Nobody needs to strive to be more than they are." Kaneshiro's eyes stared off endlessly as he spoke, looking rather dazed.

"These people seem completely different than they were before." Yusuke tilted his head as if trying to make sense of it all.

"I don't think it's because they had a change of heart though." Queen shook her head.

"Wait. Have they chosen a life of captivity after they lost their distorted desires?" Mona put a paw on his chin seeming to think.

"It's you!" Crow suddenly said as he stepped up to the cage his hands folding around the bars.

Suddenly from the back of the cell, a well-dressed man in a lab coat stepped forward. He had a set of square glasses and had a foreign look to him, possibly Irish or Scottish given his overall appearance as he was far hairier than any Japanese man Joker knew. The guy smirked and stepped up to the bars sitting down just before Crow. As he stepped forward his age started to show, while he wasn't super old Joker had to think he had to be at least in his late 40's, early 50's.

"It's been some time hasn't it laddie? I wee don' recognize ya." The man reached out and pat Crow on the head. "Still, ye be alive I see." The accent was thick as he spoke.

"It's no thanks to your interventions. But why are you here? I thought you left Japan." Crow asked.

"Aye. Shido didn't take a likin' ta me shovin' off so ya could say I'm on an extended holiday. It ain't so bad I s'pose. Sake gets ya just a drunk as whiskey eh?" The man gave a good-hearted hearty chuckle.

"Crow who is this guy?" Naoto asked studying the man behind the bars.

"Dr. Robert O'Neal is my name. Me and the Lad go way back. Don' we? Ya seem ta now have quite the crew. Doin' good fer yerself I see." Robert gave a lopsided grin.

"O'Neal-san was someone from a lab I use to go to. He's a bit of an interesting character." Crow let out the briefest of laughs as he glanced at Oracle before looking back at the man behind the bars. "I have some blessing. Do you know where we are right now?" Crow asked.

"Don' ye know? This be the 'Prison of Regression'." Robert explained extending his arms to the area around him.

"Regression?" Oracle sounded.

"Aye lass. Question fer ya tho'. Don' really seem like captivity. It's the exact opposite, ya hear? The utmost freedom that be available ta ya and all the cunts that desire it. The freedom ta not hav'ta be makin' decisions. The release of not havin' ta think fer yerself. I can drink all day and don' hav'ta worry about nothin'." Robert chuckled.

"Release from having to think? But that's…" Haru shifted her voice sounding concerned.

"Yeah, there be some fookin' cunts 'round here who can't stay put!" Robert's tone shifted to almost a growl. "In other words, boys we got some cunts that escaped. 'Course I'm takin' 'bout some of these cunt's past selves." He motioned to the others that the group had already stolen the hearts of, "them muppets are segregated from this fair world and locked away in their own fookin' castles."

"So those are the Palace rulers." Queen deduced.

"I really gotta thank you for changin' my heart. I got to come back here, after all." Kamoshida sounded genuinely grateful.

"We… send 'em back here?" Skull drawled as his eye went wide behind his mask.

"I don't understand. Just what have we been doing by using the cognitive world?" Fox looked around the group seemingly looking for answers.

Joker didn't quite know how to respond, suddenly he felt the urge to push forward rather than face the reality before them.

"We saved people. We saved each other too, didn't we?" Oracle seemed to have a better grasp on the situation then Joker did and he was pleased with her words.

"Y-You're right. I'm sorry." Fox shook his head.

"Tell me. Who is the ruler here? Who made all of this?" Queen stepped up to Robert, her tone demanding answers to her question.

"Somethin' screwy 'bout ya lass? Don' ya know? It be every cunt here, the general public." Robert leaned forward giving Queen the stink eye.

"What?" Queen took a step back as the realization hit her.

"D-Don't lie outta your ass like that!" Skull glared towards the man behind the cage. "I mean, there was a guard here earlier! That means someone's gotta be lookin' out for you guys, right?"

"Huh." Robert scratched his beard. "Ye may be right… Fer we are the ones lookin' our fer everyone else that ain't got thar' arses down here."

"No." Panther put her hands to her mouth.

Queen shook her head. "So the ones who least want the prison to be tampered with… Are the prisoners themselves."

"That's some fuckin' bullshit," Kanji shouted.

"I agree with Queen's deduction, this is highly unusual and needs to be investigated deeper." Naoto put a hand to her chin.

"What about Crow? He had a change of heart. Why ain't he locked up too?" Skull asked. "Oracle too!"

"My shadow is with me and is a Persona. The same thing happened with Oracle. That reminds me, Joker do you remember what Loki said about who was controlling him?" Crow looked towards Joker.

"Didn't he say the lord of control?" Joker took a step towards Crow.

"These people. The way they act, it's as if they want every part of their lives controlled for them." Crow glanced toward the caged people.

"So you think the one that was controlling Loki might be…" Joker's eyes widened at the realization.

"Correct, the thing at the end of this is more than likely that very same lord of control." Crow nodded.

"A lord of control?" Queen looked startled.

"Your logic seems sound." Aigis agreed.

Mona gave a loud audible sigh.

"Mona?" Futaba called out to their feline.

"I do remember this place… I saw the humans in here... And realized I looked different than them for some reason. …Right! That's when I started to think I wanted to turn into a human!" Mona shook his head as if trying to piece together his fragmented memories.

"Were you created down here?" Queen asked.

"I… don't know. Sorry. I'm still missing a lot of my memories." Mona looked downcast as his whole body seemed to droop slightly.

"I hate to break up this moment but we got Shadows incoming!" Rise suddenly called. "There are quite a few of them this time!"

That warning gave Joker just enough time to launch a counter-attack before the shadows even knew what hit them. Revealing the first group of shadows as Joker tore off their masks. The battle went smoothly, but just as they were finishing it up two more groups of shadows attacked one after the other. By the end of it, some of his front lines were looking a bit worse for wear. They needed a break and as there was plenty in reserve this didn't bother Joker in the least bit. Queen, Aigis, and Kanji were swapped for Ken, Crow, and Yosuke. Rise insisted on staying in the front lines, as she looked surprisingly fine despite this being her first time as a real front line attacker. Joker had to think this had something to do with Izanagi.

With those shadows out of the way, they seemed clear to proceed. With Oracle's guidance, the only obstacle that stood in the way of going deeper into Mementos were the shadow guards that seemed to be everywhere. Joker managed to collect a few new masks as they advanced further, but they were more for collection purposes than actually good Personas. That was until they advanced further down and found a Persona called Thor. A sudden idea struck Joker while they engaged it as he happened to remember it's weakness from the battle arena in Sae's Palace. Luckily he had picked up a Kali during his standard mask collection. Rise as always was the first one up and took out the Persona that was with Thor leaving him alone. Joker was up next and quickly switched to Kali and with a Psiodyne, Thor was forced to take a knee and become downed. The group advanced on the downed shadow as Joker took out his gun.

"W-wait a minute can't we talk?!" The Persona cried.

"You takin' this one Joker?" Yosuke called as he kept his attention focused on the shadow in front of him.

"No, I need to test a theory. Crow tame this one." Joker glanced towards his friend.

"What? Why?" Crow looked frazzled at the suggestion.

"Because you already have Loki." Joker explained simply.

"Tame..?" Thor towards Crow.

"I like this idea," Oracle called from Prometheus as the persona hovered over them.

Crow shifted. "I've never tried to gain a new Persona before, so how does one do it?"

"Ask it to lend you its power." Joker encouraged.

"Lend me your power Shadow," Crow commanded simply as he looked towards the shadow.

Thor chuckled. "I can't just lead my power to anyone. Can you prove you are worthy of it?"

"I dunno," Crow hesitated.

"Pathetic," Thor started but was quickly silenced as Joker fired a bullet next to it causing it to hesitate.

Joker wasn't going to let it get away that easily. A failed first negotiation, but this was Crow's first time. Joker was determined to guide him through the process as much as possible.

"Confidence Crow," Joker advised wisely.

"Right," Crow nodded as he stepped up to the Persona and looked down upon it. "I am more than worthy. The question is are you worthy of me?" There was that cockiness that Crow rarely deemed to show nowadays.

"You think I'm not worthy?! Fine! I'll show you! Wait. I remember I'm not a shadow that lives here. I'm from the sea of souls of you humans. I'm Thor and from now on I'm with you." In an instant Thor's energy condensed to form a familiar long nose mask.

Crow reached out, but the energy zoomed towards him and quickly disappeared into his mask. For a second Crow seemed to stand there shocked. Joker patted him on the back before starting to head off. Crow quickly regain his composure and followed after him along with the rest of the front line group. It was an interesting fact that Crow could actually tame Persona and honestly Joker had been curious about it for far too long to let this opportunity fall to the wayside. If he had learned sooner, their battle in his Palace might have gone a bit differently. No need to worry about that now though. With Crow now able to tame Persona, Joker had to believe that was some sort of new boon.

It was only after their first safe room that they seemed to run into a snag. There was a floor puzzle that by its very nature seemed unbeatable. After struggling with it for about 10 minutes the group retreated to the safe room just to rest for a minute while the brains of the group tried to figure out how to proceed. In doing so Futaba brought back up her holographic map and it was quickly realized that there was a part they had yet to explore. Taking a chance Joker steered his group in the new direction and found a powerful shadow protecting a strange disk. Once the shadow was dealt with and the disk in hand, the whole group fought their way back to the puzzle to quickly discover that the disk was the key they had been missing. After they solved that problem it was nothing more than a simple puzzle that even Joker could have figured out on his own.

A new door was their reward for finishing the puzzle that led down to another spiraling corridor which in turn lead to another prison chamber. This one did not feature mass incarceration cells, but individual ones stacked on top of each other as if this was nothing but some fancy holding scheme. In the middle of the room was a door behind some solid-looking bars.

"Hold up!" Oracle called to the group as everyone stopped. "That's the door I was talking about earlier." She pointed to the door with all the bars in front of it.

"Izanagi!" Rise abruptly called out.

The Persona appeared over them charging headlong at the bars in front of the door. A loud clang echoed in the area but even Yu's most powerful Persona failed to damage the bars in any visible manner. That didn't stop it from taking a few more hearty swings. Next, the Persona tried an elemental attack, but again the bars withstood the assault. More elements, different elements. It didn't matter, nothing seemed to affect the bars.

"Nooooo." Rise called falling to her knees.

In an instant Naoto, Yosuke, and Kanji raced to their friend as she collapsed. The Persona faded as sobs started to echo from the distraught woman. She sounded heartbroken and Joker understood why. If Yu was on the other side of this door, then there was nothing they could do to get him. What were they going to do now? Joker tried to think, but the sounds of Rise's sobbing was a confidence shaking distraction.

"I…" Futaba reached up and took off her googles looking at the door. "I can't find a way to open it. It's as if it was made not to be opened."

"I don't know if this will help, but I remember this place. I was born here." Mona took a step up to the bars and put his paw against them.

"Born? Inside the prison?" Panther asked.

"Yeah. It's been here since I was born. But I remember this place. Someone created me here. To guide all of you." Mona leaned his head against the bars.

"Guide? And who is this someone?" Noir asked stepping up to Mona and kneeling next to him.

"Ngh, I can't remember!" Mona suddenly pounded the prison bars as his ears went flat against his head. "Damn it! I'm so close, but my memory is too foggy!"

"Y'know, hearin' this just makes me wanna know who that dangerous prisoner is." Skull put his hands in his pockets as he looked at the door.

"I.." Mona started but was quickly cut off.

"We found them! The escapees are in front of the isolation cell." A shadow announced.

Several shadows flooded into the room from all directions. Joker's hand instantly went for his weapons as his friends instinctively reached for theirs. All that noise Rise had made to try and break the bars must have attracted this horde. Rise was still down and distraught, she'd need to be protected. Joker went with the people closest to the flood of guards.

"Panther, Fox, Ken, Skull. Take the left side." Joker called out as he darted towards the shadow nearest him. "Queen, Noir, Aigis with me!"

"Alert! Alert! Capture them at once!" The shadow called.

"Crap we're surrounded!" Oracle called as she took a step back next to Mona.

Joker didn't have time to worry about their situation, he instead focused on the battle before them. As soon as the battle started the shadows unleashed their might, causing the group to sustain a good chunk of damage. That wasn't enough to end any of them though and they counterattacked just as good as they got, if not better, as Joker summoned Yoshitsune. The battle loving Samurai seemed elated as it appeared at Joker's side. With a simple command, Yoshitsune unleashed his might. Nothing survived the assault.

As the shadows melted away in defeat, Joker cast a glance to his friends. More shadows were coming in. This only seemed to stir Yoshitsune into an even greater excitement as it rested just under the surface of his sea of souls. Who was Joker to not let this Persona have its fun? Joker flung out his hand calling to the swordsman and it rapidly responded. The remaining shadows were nothing and soon the danger had passed. Joker felt a bit weak after unleashing such a powerful Persona and letting it do what it wished, however, the fact everyone was safe was all the justification he needed.

"This place seems to be under high alert now. We should keep going." Queen advised as she stepped up to Joker and put a hand on his shoulder. Anat's towering form appeared behind her. "Mediarahan," Queen ordered to her Persona.

Joker felt his strength return to him as the healing spell flowed over them. A lot of the wariness that had appeared on everyone's faces lifted as the healing spell seemed to give them a second wind. Joker was glad Queen was keeping an eye on everyone like that, just another instance where he had unknowingly depended on her and she delivered. After flashing his girlfriend an appreciative look, Joker turned his attention to Rise.

"How close are we to the depths Oracle?" Fox asked.

"Not far," Oracle responded.

"We need to fight what's in the depths. We should be able to save Yu if we do." Joker called to the distraught Rise.

"That is what Ren's attendants did say," Aigis confirmed.

"Are you sure?" There was a small spark of hope in Rise's voice.

"Yes, we but have to move," Joker affirmed.

Rise slowly got to her feet with the help of Naoto and Yosuke. She seemed to be pulling the last of her emotional strength together. Joker nodded to her before glancing over his roster of Persona users. Rise didn't look emotionally ready to fight in the front anymore. She was switched out for Panther. Rise didn't protest the decision as she moved to the back of the group to stand with Kanji.

"Now that I think about it, it makes sense Mementos would connect to some places like underneath Shibuya. Everyone crams themselves into packed underground boxes day after day without any complaints. From my standpoint, those are the true inmates of Mementos." Mona took his place among the group.

"So the subways become agents of atrophy, an interesting hypothesis Mona." Something seemed to stir in Naoto's eyes. "I don't believe everyone takes the subway out of choice, I believe the action is more out of necessity than anything else. But being trapped in a hopeless succession is what could be making these people turn to what this Lord of Control offers them. An emotionless liberty from not having to choose, but for things to just continue. Nothing gained nothing lost. Just nothing. But is that what these people truly want?" Naoto looked studied the prisoners.

"There's only one way to find out," Queen announced.

"True. Let's continue." Naoto nodded.


	48. Chapter 47

Ahead of them was more floor puzzles and enemies. Joker was starting to hate these damn puzzles as they only seemed to slow them down. Even so, the group pressed ever onward despite the slight annoyances. The end had to be near right? Joker had stop counting how many puzzles they seemed to have solved before the way before they suddenly opened and sloped downward. The leader of the Phantom Thieves could only praise his good luck as they descended the slope and were greeted with a new view. A large tower with many windows. Joker didn't know what to make of it, but Oracle had told them they were super close so they all pressed on downwards, on to what looked like some strange bone bridge.

"It's up ahead there! I can feel it!" Mona darted forward into the strange structure.

Joker looked among his companion before they all nodded. This seemed to be the end and they were all ready to push forward. Joker crossed the threshold taking charge and heading down into the depths that were before them. However, what greeted him was something he wasn't quite expecting. Joker stared up at the mechanical monstrosity before them that was in the vague shape of a cup that had all those strange red lines converging into its basin. Around him, everyone else seemed to be marveling at the thing before them. But that wasn't all. There were prison cells all around them stacked from floor to as far up as Joker could see. A single occupant in each one looked even more lifeless than all the other prisoners they had come across. It cemented Joker's uneasiness about this whole trip even more than anything before it.

"The hell?" Skull shouted as he looked around.

"Look at how many there are. Are these all prison cells?" Panther gasped.

"Who knows, but I'm gettin' a real bad vibe about this place." Yosuke gripped his weapons tighter.

"This is it. This is where all that energy pools. Right into that cup!" Oracle pointed to the large mechanical structure.

"That is disturbingly grand." Fox admired.

"Are there any other passages out of this room?" Crow asked.

"No, this is the end." Rise stepped up to stare up at the cup.

"We hit bedrock folks," Oracle explained.

"In that case, is there treasure somewhere around here?" Noir looked towards the navigators depending on them for answers.

"Should be. How you feelin' about it, Mona?" Oracle stepped up to Mona and hovered over him.

"I think you're right. I've never been here, but I can sense it. There's no mistaking that presence. If we get rid of it… If we get rid of it the public should come to their senses, but I don't know how this will save Kingpin." Mona looked towards Joker.

"There should be something here." Joker visually swept the room.

"I only see this eyesore. We just gotta make it disappear right? If we can't move it, then we'll just hafta destroy it!" Skull cracked his knuckles looking ready to wreck something.

"Good thing we got a good wreckin' crew." Kanji stepped up next to Skull looking just as eager to destroy the cup.

"Yeah, that should do it." Mona nodded.

"What do you think is supposed to be here Joker?" Queen inquired as she looked around as well.

"The piece of the impostor that is sleeping here," Aigis explained.

"The impostor?" Naoto seemed interested in that.

Suddenly an alarm sounded in the air as warning lights flashed. They were starting to lose their credibility as thieves with their recent lack of stealth. Joker looked up at the machine as its clockwork exterior spun before them as if there was some life to the seemingly random machine. Joker had to wonder what it was for and what it was doing down here.

"Discovered again," Oracle said deadpanned.

"Well looks like we just need ta wreck it before those shadows show up." Skull reached for his club.

"Slow your roll Ralph, I'm starting to get new readings from this thing." Oracle put a hand to her visor.

"What do you see Oracle?" Joker questioned.

"This thing. Guys, I don't think it's the treasure." Oracle took a step away from the cup. "It's still waking up! Take it out now!" There was a bit of fear in Oracle's voice.

Joker looked back up at the machine. It currently seemed innocuous, but Joker trusted Oracle with his life. If she said to take it out then that's what he was going to do. "Everyone attack!" Joker commanded.

Joker closed the gap between him and the machine, his dagger ringing off the hard metal the thing was composed of. It left a scratch upon its once pristine surface which meant there was a way to destroy this thing, but it was going to be death by 1000 cuts. There was a slight hesitation among Joker's ranks before slowly everyone joined him at the base of the cup to start chipping away at it. The gears started to produce an unnatural sound before a beam of light came out of the cup striking Joker square in the chest. Joker skidded back, but the hit wasn't too bad. Since he had fought Yu back in Mementos; what seemed like a lifetime ago, things just hadn't been hitting him as hard. Like the damage was cut in half. Even during the fight with Akechi, things seemed to not be half as bad. Joker never had time to analyze the power. Now renewed with vigor to take out this machine Joker charged forward smacking the object again with his dagger.

"Holy Grail?" Oracle seemed to mutter as Prometheus shadowed overhead. "No freakin' way. This thing is about to cheat!"

Joker brought his attention back to the cup as something seemed to happen. There was a flow of energy through it and instantly the grinding sound the gears had been making vanished. Coincidentally all the small dents the others had made instantly fixed themselves. Joker leaped back and glanced up at Oracle looking for some possible explanation to the object's regenerative abilities.

"Don't tell me. The prisoners are giving their strength to it. What the hell kind of OP bullshit is this?" Oracle fumed from her spot in her Persona.

Everyone retreated back a few feet to look at the machine before turning to Joker for instructions. Joker didn't have a clue at all what to do. If the thing could just regenerate through their assault then what was there to do? Joker needed minds brighter than his to help him figure this out, good thing those weren't in short supply.

"What do you guys think?" Joker questioned.

"Dammit!" Skull growled as he smashed his club against the ground in clear frustration. "This is never gonna end if it just keeps freakin' healin' itself!"

"It does seem rather hopeless to repeatedly attack it if so many inmates are supporting it," Fox added.

"Perhaps there is a way we can all attack at once and overcome its regeneration." Crow mused.

"Too late! It wo-" Oracle was cut off.

"You fools, Humans, yet wishing to eradicate the desires of humanity." A new voice called out from everywhere at once in a lofty echoed tone.

"What is this thing?" Ken's brow furrowed.

"I am revered as the granter of dreams for all who behold me." The voice announced. "A being most commonly known as the Holy Grail."

"The Holy Grail," Noir repeated

"The Prison of Regression is representative of the collective desires of humanity. They wish to be chained down, surrender their cognition and neglect the world around them. The feebleminded common folk will make your 'social reform' all for naught. The shared heart of the masses had fallen into an excess of indolence and transformed into a prison." The voice explained calmly as the masses in the cages around them begun to yell; worshiping the Grail.

"It's just like the fog in Inaba!" Naoto yelled.

"No! I have fought off this nihilism once before and lost someone because of it. I won't lose anyone ever again!" Aigis raised her hands before several more guns started to appear across her body.

"You can't do this to people!" Yosuke shouted.

"Futile. The only suitable end for them is to perish within the prison they wished for themselves." The Grail echoed as it started to charge up.

Aigis suddenly with unmatched speed unleashed a torrent of fire at the cup. There was a fire to the android that Joker had never seen before as explosions echoed across the exterior of the Grail. If Aigis was going to give her all, Joker would give his. Reaching down into his sea of souls, Joker once again called forth his most battle-ready Persona. Yoshitsune answered with an energy of enthusiasm as he appeared next to Joker. No command was needed as the swordsman darted towards the cup, blades sparking against the metal. Joker's and Aigis' resolve was met by everyone else as they started to throw their hearts into the battle. The Grail looked damaged all for a few seconds before once again it started to heal itself. Joker kept pressing the attack but again was foiled as the Grail healed. Were they truly nothing against its might? It was only as Aigis fell to her knees, steam coming off every part of her did the party pause. Ken quickly darted towards his ally and knelt beside her.

"Aigis!" The concern in Ken's voice was clear.

"Even… Orgia mode…" Aigis sounded weak.

That's when the chatting started as the mass of prisoners began to chant at them to go away.

"If this is really how people feel, there's no way we'll be able to steal their hearts," Mona informed everyone. "We've come here for nothing."

"No that can't be!" Rise cried out.

"This is horrible." Noir put her hand over her heart.

"You imbeciles are intoxicated by an undesired 'justice.' This is the will of the children of man who have fallen into sloth. My shine is proof they desire my existence. As long as humanity yearns for me, I shall never perish!" The Grail proclaimed.

"Is this really what everyone wants? To stop thinking and be guided by the Holy Grail?" Queen sounded heartbroken and lost.

"We can't accept that!" Joker used his words to try and cut through the despair that was threatening to engulf them all.

"Yes. It's so frustrating it makes me want to cry." Queen balled her fists. "But I… I will never agree." There was the Queen that Joker was in love with.

"The humans I look up to aren't like that!" Mona glared towards the Grail. "No matter how painful reality is, it's all over if you don't try to change how things are! I'm not the only one who believes that. Everyone here agrees. We don't want to turn back into the people we used to be! That's why we risked our lives coming here!" Joker could only agree with what he was saying.

"Mona-chan…" Noir seemed to be uplifted by Mona's very bold word.

"Humanity already wishes for their distortions to be actualized. I am merely a being that will ultimately grant those wishes. Now, it is time I refrain from my place in this world, and begin to encroach upon reality itself."

Suddenly the Grail started to glow as a warm humming sound filled the area. The wind begins to pick up around them. Joker didn't know what was happening but his gut told him it wasn't good. He wanted to try something else to stop the Grail but nothing seemed to be springing to mind. Thus he was left to watch as the Grail collected power while electricity crackled around it.

"That's not good," Oracle called.

"Encroach? What could that possibly mean?!" Naoto was panicking.

"… I don't know what you are but you can't keep arbitrarily deciding all this on your own. Humans aren't all that stupid like you say they are!" Mona took a step forward bracing against the wind.

"Hmph. Indolent, foolish humans. You shall offer your hearts to me!" The Grail declared.

The energy that it had been gathering burst forth and hit everyone like a wave crashing on a beach. There was no fighting against it as everyone was thrown back and up against the prisons. Even Joker's vision seemed to go dark a second or two before he willed himself to focus. The attack hit him hard but he started to force his body to move. He had to do something. He was the wild card after all! He had to continue, he had to fight.

"Now, the time for the fusion has come…" The Grail informed them.

"The ground…" Crow called out to everyone.

"It's vanishing?!" Haru cried out.

"Aw Hell No!" Skull growled

Then everything went white…

Ren held his head as he staggered to his feet. He felt disoriented and weak at the knees as if he had been on one too many roller-coasters and was just now getting off. He forced himself to focus as the world around him slowly came into view. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't Joker anymore. Ren was clothed in the Shujin Academy uniform he had been wearing when he jumped into the Metaverse with his friends to escape from the school. The second thing he noticed was his friends all around him including the adults and the shadow operatives. A slight pressure evaporated from his chest as he counted off everyone.

"Everyone okay?" Ann looked to the group.

A chorus of answers came back, each one confirming they were alright. Ren allowed himself to take that small victory. For the moment everyone was safe, even if the Holy Grail was still out there. They were all available to fight again. Even if they were all alive there was still fatigue written across everyone's face. They needed to rest then regroup and talk about what their next move was. The problem was this world wasn't safe.

'We regret to inform everyone that Prime Minster candidate Masayoshi Shido passed away last night. The cold he had been suffering from took an unexpected turn and it's believed he died of a heart attack. A memorial for Senator Shido has been planned for tonight in Shibuya Crossing. His campaign manager had this to say. 'We will not let Masayoshi's dream end with him, his legacy will continue. The people he touched will live on and I, Keiki Honda, will carry on what he started. Let's not get distracted by petty things. Instead, citizens of Japan, turn your eyes to the future that is still in front of us. Together we will overcome any obstacle!'"

Ren looked up at the large screen TV that broadcast over them. A man he had never seen before seemed to be preaching with all the flair of a religious man calling to his flock. He wore a plastic smile as he extended his arms and faced the camera as if he was some sort of savior to all of them. Around him Ren could hear the murmurs of people, they were believing the garbage that was spewing out of this man's mouth. This was Shido 2.0 and the masses where eating it up. Again uneasiness swept over Ren's soul. The very will of the public wanted to remain entranced by Shido's ideals and be bound in their own personal prisons.

It truly was the masses that were their real enemy.

"What? He's not blaming us for Shido?" Ryuji asked as he joined Ren looking up at the screen.

"Then why did they come to the school…" Ann paused.

"They want to take us out discreetly. If people knew they were rounding up a bunch of kids for Shido's death, that could reflect badly and this is a delicate time now that a new person is trying to rise to power." Naoto explained.

"That would appear to be the case. I have no doubts that we are still very much wanted by the police." Goro chimed in after Naoto.

"So the general public doesn't know there is a manhunt out for us…" Makoto glanced around them. "also why are we back in Shibuya and our normal clothes?"

"We didn't come back ourselves. We must have been driven out by the Holy Grail." Mona flicked his tail before he sat down on his haunches.

"We lost." Ken's tone drove like a spike.

Those words stuck to the hearts of everyone. Ren could see it in their downcast gazes. They were all starting to lose hope. Ren felt as if he needed to do something, maybe say something that would give them hope once again. This wasn't the time to despair, this was the time to regroup and get everyone together to plan another their next move. There had to be some way to fight the Holy Grail. They just hadn't had time to think of it yet.

"We're all still alive, so we can always try again." Ren firmly told everyone.

"I know but… That thing…" Makoto's voice sounded shaky and uncertain.

"..Huh?" Futaba blinked and suddenly looked around.

The sound of raindrops hitting the ground was the first thing Ren noticed. Thinking back, the weather report said nothing about rain, but as Ren looked up he realized these were no ordinary raindrops, they were a pinkish hue in color. This wasn't normal rain. Goosebumps ran up Ren's arm before a bony spike rammed up from the ground cutting through the middle of the group. Almost instantaneously several other bony structures started to appear all around them. The rain intensified and everything seemed to become bathed in that red hue. The buildings, the ground, the people… Even the sky. It was all happening so fast.

"This must be what the Holy Grail meant when it said encroach," Aigis said. "Our failure has brought ruin."

"It's the dark hour all over again." Ken sounded shocked as fear started to well up in his eyes.

Ren looked around himself before he noticed it. While they were all freaking out over the sudden rain and bone monoliths, no one else was. Around them, the public just went on as if everything was normal. They didn't even bother bringing out umbrellas. It was as if the supernatural rain didn't affect them. Did they not see it? Or were they all blind to the sudden shift? Ren's heart froze as someone commented on how great the weather was, making him realize just how blind the populace truly was.

"How is no one not noticing this abnormality?!" Yusuke looked around him.

"Because they either can't see it or rather they chose not to see it." Ken took a step forward. "I take it back. This isn't the dark hour. This is worse."

Ken suddenly collapsed holding his head.

Futaba and Rise quickly followed in succession.

"Futaba!" Ren was quickly at his sister's side.

"I… Ren… I feel woozy.." Futaba's voice sounded weak as if she was fading.

"Rise come on… Wha..?" Naoto then collapsed.

Haru, Aigis, Yosuke, Kanji, Yusuke, and Ann all collapsed next. Ren could only watch on in horror as his friend collapsed around him one by one. Everyone else collapsed around him before a sudden pain shot through Ren's head. It was an instant migraine as all of the pain receptors in the brain were cranked up to 11. The pain was blinding and all-encompassing, he couldn't focus.

"This must be the Holy Grail's doing." Goro's surprisingly calm voice washed over Ren's ears.

Ren looked towards Goro and while he had a pained expression on his face, he had not collapsed like the rest of them. Instead, he remained upright only staggered slightly as he held his head. While there was a pain in his eyes, there was also a ponderous look. Again that unnatural pain tolerance appeared to be working for his favor.

"How can you sound so calm?" Ryuji shot out with a bit of a grunt. "Damn it! What's going on?" Suddenly he collapsed to the ground fully. "My… My hand!"

Ren tried to focus his pain throttled mind towards Ryuji. Even in the fog of pain Ren was surprised taken aback by what he saw. Ryuji's hand was disappearing! Ren struggled to get to his feet, but his body didn't want to obey his command. The pain was far too great. Instead, Ren was forced to watch as everyone around him started to disappear.

"Don't tell me." Morgana struggled.

"Indeed. But this isn't my doing. You imbeciles are about to disappear from the people's cognitions. Mementos and reality have become one. Thus, those who have disappeared from cognition cannot exist anywhere." The words of the Holy Grail grated in Ren's head like a bell being struck violently.

Ren had to shut his eyes as the pain was becoming too much to bear. He longed for an escape from this pain, but something told him that if he did give in, that would be it. He would be gone. So Ren struggled through forcing his eyes open only to watch his friends disappear before his eyes. First, it was Ryuji, then Ann, trailed by Rise and Yusuke followed by Futaba. Ren tried to reach out to her but as he did she faded away. His hand hung in the air as everyone else continued to disappear around him. To his left Haru then Makoto. No not them… Ren tried to fight against the pain but now it wasn't just physical pain… It was emotional too. People he cared about… People he loved were gone.

"Is this… because I brought you all there?" Morgana's voice seemed to be searching for answers.

"I don't know." Ren managed to get out despite the pain.

"No, this is something that has been building for a long time." Goro finally collapsed. There was a limit to even his pain tolerance. "I have to believe it would have happened with or without our intervention."

"I can't believe that... I'm sor…" Morgana never got to finish as he disappeared too.

Ren realized it was only him and Goro now, everyone else was gone. Ren felt the last of his strength start to ebb as he fully collapsed to the ground. A strong thud next to him must have meant Goro had dropped as well. Ren didn't know how much longer he could hold out, as the pain only seemed to be intensifying. With some of the last of his remaining energy, Ren opened his eyes one last time to glance towards Goro.

"So this is how it all ends." Goro held a hint of humor in his pained voice.

"You don't seem upset." Ren countered even if talking hurt more.

"Whatever lies on the other side, be it oblivion or salvation, we are all going together. So I'll see you on the other side Ren... Whatever is there… Let's give them hell." Goro smirked as he disappeared.

Despite it all, Ren couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Goro had a point. Even if they were all dying. They were at least all dying together. No matter what was on the other side, they'd all be there together. Ren stopped struggling and flipped onto his back. He could feel himself continuing to disappear but he didn't care. He wanted to go where the rest of his friends were.

Looking up at the red-tinted sky; Ren gave the world one last debonair smirk…

* * *

Sorry about this coming out so late. I life happened and with this COVID stuff it's only gotten worse on my end... Cat got really sick for 3 weeks and was in and out of the hospital, when you are depressed about your pet it's hard to edit. She is finally better now, out of the woods at least but still sick. She sat on my lap the whole time I was editing. There might still be a few things wrong because I didn't go over it with a fine-tooth comb like I normally do. Shout at me if there is a glaring flaw. I'll redo that part and reupload this chapter.


	49. Chapter 48

The pain was now gone.

Ren's eyes snapped open as he realized he was still alive. Or was he? The sight that greeted him was a familiar one. The prison cage cloaked in that notorious blue hue. For a moment he just laid there thinking about what had happened only moments before. If he was here, were the others as well? Yu was supposed to be here though. Justine and Caroline did say he would wind up here if he fought the Holy Grail right? So everything must be going according to plan. Sitting up Ren wondered what the next step of the plan was. To his right Caroline and Justine stood at his door like silent sentries, their bland expressions surprisingly bringing some small comfort.

"In the end, your rehabilitation was not carried through…" That was Igor's voice... but that Igor was an imposer. "It appears I have overestimated you."

"Perhaps…" Ren shook his head.

Slowly Ren got to his feet, the manacles around his wrists jingling with the effort. He was still very much a prisoner at the moment. His fate depended on the twins to keep their promise. The promise to free him and everyone else. Stepping up to the cell door, Caroline and Justine looked up at him. Ren glanced down at his wardens, but like every other experience he had with them, they remained stalwart. Igor chuckled from his place behind the desk.

"Humans are more apathetic and more foolish than I had thought them to be. The world will soon see its ruin…" Igor drummed his fingers on his desk, giving Ren an almost lazy look.

Ren gave the impostor an amused smirk of his own. "A ruin you wish to bring?"

"You have lost the game. You were meant to bring change to mankind as a Trickster, but it seems that was too much for you. So following the game's rules, the defeated must pay a price. Your life is forfeit." Igor got up from his chair and pointed at Ren. "I sentence you to be executed."

"If that is your judgment master…" Justine calmly said.

"God's decree is absolute." Igor proclaimed. "My experiment has come to naught… Everything is over. Grant that man a swift death."

"Very well then." Caroline nodded. "Let us prepare the guillotine."

The twins quickly moved to prepare the guillotine as the impostor moved to the side of the room. Igor's desk seemed to vanish as the familiar execution devices appeared in the desk's place. Once they were in place, both twins turned their attention to him. Moving towards his cell door in unison, they unlocked it and unshackled him from the bonds that held him.

"Inmate. Get ready, find your spirit of rebellion." Caroline whispered.

"We must drive the impostor off and make us whole again." Justine finished, her voice as low as her other-self.

With that, both girls grabbed Ren and forcefully dragged him from the cell. He knew they were trying to be intentionally rough as to not throw off the impostor. As he was dragged across the floor, Ren thought about Caroline's words. Find his spirit of rebellion? Ah yes, his other self! They wanted him to be Joker, not Ren. As Ren was unceremoniously dumped on the floor of the velvet room; he was thinking back to his time in the TV world and how Goro had shown him than how to control his rebellious spirit. Ren pulled at those feeling until he felt something break as if the chains that had been holding him no longer held any power.

"No!" Ren got to his feet before a blue flame engulfed him. "I have my own stay of execution" Joker proclaimed.

Caroline and Justine looked at each other before they both stepped back. A smirk appearing on their lips. They seemed to have this all planned out as Caroline raised her baton over her head and instantly a metal sound filled the air. Ren looked around him as three cell doors swung open. Dark shadows shifted forth and into the light. Yu Narukami, Aigis, and Goro Akechi appeared from the newly opened doors.

Joker felt a bit of relief sweep over him seeing Yu once again. Yu chuckled as he cracked his knuckles as if he had been waiting for this moment since the beginning. He seemed a bit off considering he was in his pajamas. The outfit wasn't surprisingly too far off from what Joker wore to bed. A loose shirt and a set of sweat pants.

Aigis seemed calm as she stepped out, her eyes however didn't speak to that calmness as they held an intensity to them. Goro stepped out of the cell in the same prison uniform he had been wearing. He looked passive for a second before a smirk appeared on his face as he reached up to his glasses. In a crackle of blue flame, Goro became Crow; and Crow looked more than willing to deliver some of that 'hell' he was talking about before they all faded.

Caroline pointed her baton at the impostor. "You claim this game is over, Impostor!"

Justine smirked. "But we have four wildcards."

A flash of surprise appeared upon the impostor's face before he gave a long hearty chuckle. "You are correct, this game isn't over. Whether the human world is left as is or destroyed and rebuilt, it's all sport to me." The impostor's voice seemed to change as he spoke.

It took Joker a second before he realized the impostor's voice had switched to that of the Holy Grail. As Joker realized this fact, the impostor became cloaked in dark energy; rising off his feet. It was clear the impostor did not need to hide anymore. It made sense now that his game of deception was over. As he revealed his true self; an explosion of automatic gunfire rang across the room from Aigis. However, the bullets appeared to do nothing to the impostor as they passed through him lodging into the walls of the prison cells behind him.

"This body is nothing more than an illusion, your attacks won't reach me here." The impostor said passively as if it didn't matter to him one way or the other.

"Who are you?!" Aigis demanded.

"Me? If I were to put it into words that you can comprehend, I am the Holy Grail that grants wishes. Then again it may be more accurate to say that I am a god who responds to desire and holds dominion over man. I hoped to see a righteous thief vanquish evil would spur mankind to change their own indolent hearts. Granted a hero cannot be without a proper villain." The Holy Grail explained as it turned towards Crow. "I must admit I found it rather intriguing that you both now stand here against me."

"So you where the one behind Loki..." Crow sneered.

"Correct. You were cast to be an antagonist from the beginning. I designed you quite well I believed and you did much to further the game. But alas in the end; you need to be deemed a failure." The Holy Grail proclaimed.

Crow let out a small chuckle. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Despite all of your efforts, the results are as you know. The masses have made it so none of it has transpired. Humans should be met with ruin. You all brought forth that answer. But to be frank, I believe it may be worth re-evaluating this particular situation. A bunch of humans have reached my true form and have seen through my true identity. You all have seen me for the god that I am. Something that cannot be done by mere foolish commoners. I can't say I was ever truly bored. Perhaps observing one of you a while longer may prove amusing. I shall grant everyone here one last final opportunity to make a deal with me." The Holy Grail offered.

Joker looked back towards the others. Crow gave an audible scoff. Not more than a minute ago he had been told he was deemed a failure and that he had been used since the beginning. If anyone was an example of to not take any deal this so-called 'god' made; Crow was the shining example of that. Even if this deity promised Joker the world, the answer would still be a hard no. Yu nor Aigis looked particularly swayed. Slipping his hands into his pockets Ren gave the Holy Grail a passive look.

"Doesn't matter what you have to offer. My reply is 'No'." Crow turned away from the Grail.

"Oh? Are you so sure? You do not know what I have to offer. Should you wish it, I shall return the world to its prior state. One rampant with distorted masses." The Holy Grail tempted.

"Sorry, I missed a bit, what's going on with the world?" Yu asked looking toward the other wildcards.

"He's done something to the world. It's distorted and wrong but no one seems to realize it. It's as if the dark hour has come and no one cares. The masses wish for a world where they don't need to think for themselves and have given into sloth, entrapping themselves within their own cage of ignorance." Aigis explained before looking at the Holy Grail. "This world you wish to make isn't the world he gave his life to save. In his stead, I cannot accept a deal like this, just as he didn't accept a deal from Death."

"Ah, so we hit critical ruin. Got it. Sorry, whatever the hell you think you are. No deal from me. I've dealt with enough 'gods' in my life to know taking any deal from any of you is stupid." Yu retorted as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his pajama pants.

"That is fine. Trickster… What say you?" The Holy Grail turned its attention to Joker. "The Phantom Thieves will be praised and gain fame. The world will escape ruin as well."

The offer was tempting. They could continue their work with the help of the Holy Grail. The world would escape Ruin, granted, was it? A world where people didn't think for themselves did seem like a world that had already come to ruin.

"I refuse!" Joker proclaimed.

"Nice inmate!" Caroline smirked.

The Holy Grail shook its head. "Such irredeemable foolishness you all have on display. Do you choose death for yourselves? Very well, I do not need for any of you…" With that, the Holy Grail disappeared.

Joker felt a slight bit of anxiousness once the impostor was gone. He had wanted to finish the fight here, but that wasn't going to happen. They'd probably need to take the fight to the Holy Grail again, but first Joker needed to figure out where everyone else was. Surely they couldn't be far right? He didn't want to step on the field of battle without them. There was a bright flash that caused Joker to bring his arm up. A familiar desk stood in the wake of the light and behind it a familiar long-nosed man, but it wasn't just him. A tall woman with a serious look on her face dressed in blue was to his left. To the familiar man's right was a quiet-looking man also dressed in blue carrying a large book. Joker didn't know what to make of all this, but the twins seemed to.

"Master! Brother, Sister!" Justine called.

Slowly the man that looked like the impostor started to move, as both Caroline and Justine ran to his side. The woman had a sad look reflected in her eyes as she looked towards Caroline and Justine. Yu took a step towards the desk and there was an ease to the sudden smile on his face. By the way, everyone was treating this newcomer it seemed safe to say this was Igor. The real one.

"Lavenza. Look what has happened to you. You! Fuse them, only you can use this room for that!" The woman's tone was sharp as her golden eyes burned into Joker.

"Introductions can wait. Please return Lavenza to her true form." Igor asked.

"Fuse?!" Joker asked before his eyes found their way to the guillotine that still stood in the middle of the room.

"Yes, you must fuse us with your own hands." Justine clarified as she turned towards the guillotine.

"It's time you returned the favor for us assisting you in your rehabilitation. Do it with care!" Caroline demanded as she too turned towards the guillotine.

"Do it, Joker. This needs to happen." Yu called as if to ease any lingering doubts Joker might have.

Joker nodded before he stepped up to the machine of execution. Despite having been in his cell while Caroline and Justine had done most of the fusion for him, he was aware of how the process worked. It was a bit gruesome, to say the least. It would appear this needed to happen and while it wasn't something he wanted to do, it was now something he was going to do.

Flipping a switch, the blades of the guillotine started to raise as Justine and Caroline took their places under the blades. The rest of the occupants of the room fell silent as they all watched the process. Once the blades reached the top and both twins were in place; Joker flipped the switch down. The blades quickly fell and Joker could only watch as both twins burst into several butterflies. For a second Joker feared he had done something wrong before both energies began to mix into the middle of the room, revealing a new person.

Lavenza shared a few common things with the twins. Her height, her hair color, her two golden eyes, and an affinity for the color blue. But the similarities stopped there. Something about the way Lavenza held herself seemed to indicate Joker was dealing with a much different person. He wasn't sure if he liked that. The twins were… different, but they had been growing on him. They did care for him. Even if they never really showed it. This new person… Who knows how much of the twin's memory remained with her now that she was whole.

"My name as you already know is Lavenza. It's a pleasure to meet you and now I can finally see clearly, thanks to you. You have my gratitude Trickster." Lavenza bowed to him.

"Oh my. It's been quite a while since I've seen some of your faces." Igor swept his vision over Aigis and Yu before returning to Joker. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I shall let the others introduce themselves."

"I am Margaret, Yu's attendant. You must forgive me, for it was I who put into motion the plan that captured Yu. All so I could save Lavenza and my master." Margaret bowed low.

"And I am Theodore, you must forgive me as well for I assisted my sister in Yu's abduction." Theodore also bowed deeply.

Joker raised his hand up in an appeasing motion. "I think there are other people you should apologize to before me."

"Speaking of my abduction. How long have I been out of the action?" Yu asked looking around at the others.

"About two and a half days," Crow answered.

"Not bad. Igor do you have a plan to take out another crazed god again?" Yu stared at Igor.

"Indeed." Igor nodded

"We may be able to save this world headed towards certain Ruin. While the power of four wildcards may be enough, there are others you have shared bonds with that will help you fight." Lavenza explained. "You must release your teammates whom you've shared your convictions with."

"Everyone is here… Somewhere…" Aigis said her eyes staring off distantly.

Igor gave a light chuckle. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is vast yet small."

"They have not necessarily expired yet. Just as you all were trapped here. They should be confined somewhere as well. They are trapped within their cells of regression, you must convince them to break free themselves. If you cannot do that, then, unfortunately, you will not be able to save them. Use the bonds you have formed with them to free their hearts." Lavenza explained before she motioned them all off with a wave of her hand.

"You guys go." Crow stepped up to Igor's desk. "I wish to speak with Igor."

Igor's smile began to widen if that was possible before he cast his gaze towards Crow. Joker turned and headed toward the open jail door. Yu and Aigis shadowed him as they all left Crow to talk to the long-nosed man. Beyond the door was a hall that came to a four-way intersection. The left and right were long halls of jails cells and up head appeared to be a staircase going up. Joker turned and looked at the other two.

"Should we split up?" Joker tentatively questioned.

"I think we should follow you. This is your story Joker, we are just here to help you." Yu explained.

"Yu-san is the number three Shadow operative. I concede command to him and if he wants to follow you that will become my directive." Aigis confirmed.

"Left it is then." Joker decided.

The hallway was flanked by several jail cells lined with what appeared to be blue fabric. The color was the same as the hue of the rest of the velvet room. Honestly, these cells looked far more welcoming than the one Joker had been trapped in whenever he came here. Looks like his allies got the premium cells, lucky them. The first cell they came across was empty, the second was not.

Yusuke Kitagawa leaned against the decor of his cell. His arms grasped in front of him as his eyes stared down at the floor. He wore his school uniform, probably because he was pulled out of class that afternoon by Futaba activating his phone. Joker could only think this would probably be a theme for most of his friends. As Joker stepped up to the cage, Yusuke glanced at him. There was a sorrow behind his gaze that made Joker realize that it might not be an easy task to free all of them. Aigis and Yu took a step back as if allowing him a private moment with his artistic friend.

"Joker… As I expected, you appear to be safe… However, where exactly are we..?" Yusuke questioned his eyes traveling the length of his cell.

"Outside of the velvet room." Joker casually answered back

"Velvet… room…? I'm not sure I understand. At first, I was surprised to see the masses chained in a prison yet here I am as well… Considering the state of the real world. It's hard to say that we were even remotely helpful… This situation… Can we truly handle such horrid circumstances? All the Phantom Thieves can do is change the hearts of others. However, the world outside has become a veritable hell. Nothing within our power can fix that..." Yusuke's eyes fell back to the ground as he shook his head.

"Are you giving up then?" Joker kept his words strong as if challenging Yusuke.

"… I'm merely acknowledging how powerless I am. The people of this world desired their enslavement…" Yusuke's voice seemed desperate. "That isn't all… They screamed at us for attacking the Holy Grail, defended it. Even the criminals whose hearts we changed became meek followers of the Holy Grail because of us! Were we truly that foolish risking our lives for a result nobody desired…?"

"Yusuke, is this the world you want to paint?" Joker suddenly asked.

Yusuke's eyes snapped towards Joker. "Huh? What do you mean by that? Of course not, this is a world of misery and helplessness. It's dismal to behold."

"Your power lies not with just Fox, but your art can move people. We have a battle ahead of us. I don't know if we can win, but I want to fight. I want to bring back a beautiful world, but I'll need help." Joker reached out. "This cage is only as powerful as you believe it to be."

"I see…" Yusuke pushed off the wall and got to his feet. "Just as art is meant to break boundaries, people should be saved even if they frown upon it. I won't allow it to fall into some drab color scheme, I'll show the world true beauty!"

A flash of flames and Fox stood where Yusuke had been. The next second the door to the cage disappeared and allowed Fox to step out. Joker felt a rush of relief wash over him, he had used his bond with Yusuke to pull the man out of his slump and he had responded by freeing himself from the prison that held him.

"Allow me to thank you, Joker." Fox started.

"Thank me by being ready to fight. A lot is going on right now, but I should be able to explain shortly." Joker cut in.

"Yes. We cannot afford to leave reality in the hellish state it's currently in. I will make use of my role as an artist and paint over the distortions of society. Well then, time to go and see this through. I'll witness with my own two eyes that this world isn't bound by some Holy Grail." Fox proclaimed loudly before he looked at Joker. "Where are the others? I see you have found Yu-san and Aigis-san, what about everyone else."

"They are all still trapped in cells like you were up until a moment ago," Aigis explained.

"Then go I shall not keep you, rescue everyone. I know your words might reach them." Fox nodded.

"Let's go," Joker called to Yu and Aigis before he went to find more of their allies.

* * *

Cat finally no longer sick. She is finally healthy and I can focus back on editing. Quick question I don't have Ann, Haru, or Ryuji release from their cell written out because honestly, when I tried it seemed to follow to close to the game. Do you guys want these ones written out or do you just want to read the new ones I have planned for the rest of the crew? Futaba's and Makoto's are different because of the flow of the story so there are those two if you want them.


	50. Chapter 49

Yu had been watching Joker come into his own as a leader and he had to admit it was rather interesting to watch. Yu didn't claim to be the one that taught Joker everything. After all, he had been managing just fine up until Yu had shown up. Still, this was his pinnacle thus far. He needed to use his bonds to talk his friends out of the cells they allowed themselves to be captive in. Each of his friends seemed to share some doubt about their journey so far with him and how this Holy Grail had defeated them. But Joker would throw the statement back at them and inspire them in the process. A shift to their Phantom Thief attire seemed to seal the deal. It was something Yu didn't think he could ever get tired of watching.

So far Fox, Skull, Noir, and Panther had all been talked out of their cells. Ready to join the fight that lay ahead. Joker wished Panther off before they turned and started to head down the jail cells. It was then Yu caught sight of the first member of his team. Joker stepped up the cage briefly before stepping back and looking towards Yu.

"Your turn." Joker explained seeming to tag out so Yu could step in.

Yu nodded to the younger man before he stepped up to the cell and looked at the occupant inside. Kanji laid in the middle of the cell. He had his arms folded under his head as he stared up at the ceiling almost bored. He didn't even acknowledge Yu as he appeared at the door, instead he just stared up at the ceiling.

"Ya know, mom always worried she'd see me in a place like this." Kanji suddenly said. "Everyone used to think I was some kinda delinquent back in those days. I fought hard to keep my nose clean, but ya know it's a stigma. I almost spent the night in one of these cells a few times. Didn't though. It woulda broke mom's heart. Good thing I met ya and the rest of the group. Who knows what kinda things I woulda gotten into without everyone. But here we are. Back then I use ta rebel against society because of stigma, now I rebelled against society to try and save it, but a fuckin' cup won." Kanji sighed. "That's some messed up shit ya know?"

"The fight isn't over," Yu stated in a calm voice as he watched his friend.

He had already watched Joker talk his friends out of one of these cells. Now it was time for him to step up and do the same. He did not doubt his bonds with his friends, still the prospect of failing weighed like a heavy elephant on his chest. Just the very thought of one of his friends being stuck inside these jail cells and fading away pained him. He couldn't mess this up, luckily Joker had shown him the path to their freedom. It was time to implement what he had seen.

"But what if I want it to be over? I mean we went wild on that fuckin' thing and the damn thing kept regenerating. The will of the ass-hats that were chained all around it wanted it. Tsk, it was the stupidest thing I'd ever seen. Now that I'm here I kinda see the appeal, I can just stay here and not think. I ain't ever been the smart one in the group, it's always you or Naoto that tell me what to do so this is easy for me. Just don't think…" Kanji closed his eyes and for a second he seemed to be fading away.

It was time for a change in strategy. Yu refused to let his friend fade like this. Racking his brain a second, Yu's heart suddenly took over for his brain. Words came to Yu that seemed to come from the heart more than the mind. Maybe that was how it needed to be...

"Kanji, stop this. You may not be book smart but you are heart smart. You think more with your heart than your head and that's something we need right now. Your damn right you guys lost, but we aren't dead yet! Get up Kanji, or are you not the kind of man I thought you were?!" Yu yelled to his friend.

"Huh?" Kanji blinked before he sat up, the parts of him that were starting to fade away snapped back into reality. "I'm not a man Yu?!" There was an aggressiveness to his voice that Yu knew he had hit on.

"No man would wallow like this. Who is going to take care of Naoto? Who going to take care of your mother? Now, are you the kind of man your father wanted you to be, or are you some coward that slinks away when things get tough!?" Yu knew he was hitting all of Kanji's buttons.

In an instant Kanji was on his feet, his fists balled at his sides. Yu could almost feel the anger radiating off his friend as he turned towards the cell door and Yu. A blaze of anger lingered in Kanji's eyes as he reeled back. Yu who had seen Kanji fight more than once quickly stepped away from the door. Kanji lashed out slamming his fist against the door and like Joker's friends, the door shattered into a million tiny blue pieces that faded away. Yu looked at Kanji as his friend retracted his fist and looked towards Yu. For a second Yu felt himself in very real danger before Kanji sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yer right. This ain't me, for a moment there I lost track of the real me." Suddenly Kanji stepped up and entrapped Yu in a sudden bear hug slightly lifting Yu off his feet. "It's good to have ya back, man. I was worried we would never find ya and now yer here like some freakin' phoenix solving my problem." Kanji let Yu go and stepped back before glancing towards Joker and Aigis. "Where are the others?"

"We need to find them. Everyone is captured within their own prison, we've managed to free a few but there are still several to go. We are probably going to fight that Holy Grail thing again after this, will you be ready to fight?" Yu asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kanji punched his fist into his palm and loudly cracked his knuckles. "Just point me in the direction and I'll smash through 'em!" Kanji paused. "Ya found Rise or Naoto yet? They should be here, along with Yosuke."

"No, but Yosuke's here?" Yu asked letting the surprise make an appearance in his voice.

"Yeah, guy quit his job at Junes to join the search to look for ya. Your best friend won't let Naoto say no." Kanji explained.

"Can't say I'm too surprised when you put it that way, but you are the first one from the Investigation Team that we found," Yu answered.

"Huh, well go find the girls. Get Naoto out for me cuz ya seem to have a better grasp on what's goin' on than I do. Granted if ya need help let me know. I ain't afraid to break a few things if needed." Kanji pat Yu on the back.

Yu glanced towards Aigis and Joker. "You two ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Joker took off past him to continue down the hall.

"I'll bring Naoto back to you Kanji," Yu smirked before he turned and headed off with Aigis after Joker.

"I'm countin' on that!" Kanji yelled after him.

They didn't need to travel down the hallway long before they found Ken. Ken was sitting against the door of the jail cell away from everyone. He looked as if he was a puppet someone had just discarded as his body held no real point of tension to it except for the easy ebb and flow of his chest. His head rested against his chest as his eyes stared off blankly. All the fight had been taken out of him. Joker looked to Aigis and took a step back to allow the android to ease the soul of her companion.

"Ken-kun…" Aigis called to her companion, even if Aigis was a robot there was compassion in that tone that showed she had transcended far beyond her programming.

"We lost Aigis… The world has fallen. The dark hour is back… I thought that now that I'm a year older than Yuki-san that I'd have all the strength he had. I wasn't a child anymore, I was a man. I should have won, I should have done better. I keep fighting, but I always lose. Why can't I be stronger? What have I done so wrong that I am still under everyone's shadows?" Ken's body suddenly tensed all at once as he put his hands to his head. "Why am I so worthless!?"

Aigis slowly bent down to sit in front of the jail cell. She tucked her legs to her side before she looked at Ken. There was a gentleness to her as she gazed upon her companion. Aigis had known Ken for several years by now and if there was anyone who was going to talk him out of that cell it had to be her. Yu trusted her with this task as he stood back with Joker.

"Ken… You have gotten stronger, but you have always been strong." Aigis reached out and placed her hands on the bars that separated him. "You shouldn't use that battle to measure your strength, all of us fought and we still lost."

"I can't help it. How do we move on from here? That was an impossible fight…" Ken's arms once again fell loosely to his side. "The world, we have fought so hard to protect it against something like this. Where did we go wrong? He entrusted this world to us and we swore to help him with that burden by making the most out of our lives. Yet the world turns to this?! People wallowing in their own prisons because they don't wish to make decisions for themselves?! Did his sacrifice to stop Nyx mean nothing? Is this world just doomed to fall to some mad god's desire?" There was a pain in his words, as he started to choke on them, a small sob echoing from the cell.

"We keep going just as he would have done! He bore it all on his shoulders and still kept moving forward. You must as well. If you choose to sit here you will become no better than those people who gave their lives to the Holy Grail. However, if you truly wish to both honor Makoto Yuki and have strength like his you must get out of this cell. Your own heart is what this cage is made off and you must resolve with your own heart to step forward and out of the shadow you believe you are under." Aigis' voice was firm, like a mother talking to a scared child.

There was a moment of silence as Ken seemed to take in Aigis' words before he leaned forward and slammed both of his balled fists against the floor. A scream of determination echoed from the cell that quickly came to ring in the halls that surrounded them. Yu could feel that that yell was Ken letting go of something deep down. The cage door shattered at the sound, falling around Aigis and momentarily casting her in a blue glow. The glint of a tear on her cheek could be seen only in that split second.

Ken tried to lean back expecting the cell door to be there before he fell back and collapsed into Aigis' lap. A look of shock ghosted Ken's face as he looked up at his android friend. A slow smile started to work its way to his lips before he reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'll try and be more like him." Ken's voice was soft.

"Rather foolish if you ask me, you already kind of remind me of him, but you don't need to be him to be strong." Aigis grinned down to him.

Ken glanced over at Yu and Joker. It was only as he realized the other two were standing there did he scramble to his feet, his face a rising color of red. Yu silently admitted to himself that had been a private moment between the two, but he didn't sense anything too overly private. Ken and Aigis were just really good friends, having shared a bond over their struggles. Ken helped Aigis to her feet before he nodded to the other two.

"As Ken-kun is the only one I believe I can help free from these cages, I'll gather up the rest of your friends and return to the main room. Are you two okay continuing on your own?" Aigis questioned the two protagonists.

"I think we're good," Joker affirmed. "If Crow is done talking send him down to us."

"Affirmative. Come on Ken-kun." Aigis motioned Ken to follow her.

Yu watched both of them disappear together back down the hall they had come from, no doubt to wrangle up the rest of the crew back into the central area. This left Joker and Yu to continue down the unexplored part of the jailhouse. The area up ahead began to curve so they followed it around. The next jail cell they found was Yosuke's. Joker motioned Yu to take it as he made himself comfortable along an opposing wall.

Yu stepped up to the bars and looked down at his best friend. Yosuke was sitting along the velvet blue wall of his cell; one leg extended, the other propping up his right arm. The small sound of music echoed in the cell from the pair of wireless headphones that Yosuke had on his head. He must have been wearing them before he was brought down here. The song that echoed from them seemed to be playing music that sounded American. Yu knew Yosuke well enough to know what kind of music his best friend was into... It was all kinds of music really; Yosuke and Rise would talk for hours about it if given the chance. Yosuke looked straight ahead of him, looking more bored than anything else as his foot bobbed in tune to the music coming from the headphones.

It took a second or two before Yu approached Yosuke's cell door. Yu wanted to have a bit of a game plan before approaching. Yosuke seemed to instantly realize his friend was there and Yu was greeted with a look of surprised shock for a second. Once the shock wore off, Yosuke to pull down the headphones he was wearing. Yu offered his partner a warm smile.

"Hey, partner," Yu said.

Yosuke pressed a button on his headphones causing the sound to stop. "So you're down here. I guess that means it ain't hell. I got a feeling we aren't dead, just beaten down. Though doesn't seem to matter much does it? I thought about escaping, but y'know, what's up there? A world that's dead. Nothing but a mindless mass. Like a bunch of zombies lingering from one thing to the next not having to think, just act. I might as well just stay put, there is no future up there anymore."

"Are you so sure about that?" Yu leaned against the cell

"Kinda? Maybe? I dunno." Yosuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm getting the distinct feelin' you are going to talk to me about how great it is out there and I'm going to believe you because frankly you know I'll listen to you. Then again you weren't there, you didn't see what it looked like. It looked like hell had come to Earth and no one cared. They just carried on like this was any normal day. It felt like for the first time, we were going against something everyone wanted."

"I'm sure you'd come out of that cell if I was in a nurse outfit." Yu decided it was a good time to change tactics as something deep down spurred him to make this comment.

Yosuke froze for a half a second before he shot an icy glare at Yu. "Dude! You can't just be going around saying things like that! Here I was being all serious and then you drop something like that!"

"If you don't like it I'm standing right here." Yu took a step back and extended his hands with a smirk.

"You're trying to rile me up aren't ya?!" Yosuke got to his feet and cracked his knuckles. "You and that damn pretty face of yours."

"I didn't know you found me pretty. I'm flattered...Really" Yu dryly commented. "But you know Joker is going to start wondering about our relationship."

"Huh?" Yosuke blinked.

Yosuke leaned against the bars of his cell, but just as he did the bars seemed to dissolve away into the blue light. This caused Yu's best friend to fall forward, but luckily Yu was there to grab in his arms. There was a second or two that the situation must have looked quite awkward as Yu held Yosuke in his arms. Yosuke seemed to realize the situation and quickly jumped back from Yu trying to compose himself. After clearing his throat, he looked towards Joker.

"J-Just so you know our relationship is purely platonic." Yosuke felt the need to clarify.

An amused twinkle appeared in Joker's eyes behind the mask as he seemed to struggle to keep a straight face. "I believe you."

"You just had to clarify, didn't you?" Yu interjected sounding a bit sad.

Yosuke shot his best friend a glare. "You're givin' the kid all the wrong ideas!"

"Sure am, but I'm doing it on purpose," Yu smirked.

"I'm so going to punch you in the face later… Partner." Yosuke promised.

"You can give it to me later, but right now I need you by my side because we are probably going to fight again," Yu explained.

"Phrasing… But yeah man. I got your back." Yosuke shook his head.

"The others are meeting that way if you want to excuse yourself before we give Joker any more ideas." Yu motioned back down the way they came.

"I think that's for the best. See ya in a bit partner." Yosuke turned and headed down the hallway.

Yu watched him go as Joker stepped up to his side. Now that Yosuke was gone he let the smirk appear on his lips that he had been trying so hard to hold back. He had been amused by the display from the two best friends. Without a word, the two continued down the hallway to hopefully free their remaining friends. The next couple of jail cells were all empty, but after those Makoto's cell came into view. Yu hung back allowing the love-struck thief to take this one. Joker understood that Yu was giving him space to talk to his girlfriend and quietly stepped up to the cell.

"Joker!" Makoto suddenly called as if a wave of relief just hit her. "I'm so glad you are safe."

"That should be my line." Joker smoothly replied.

"Maybe…" Makoto sighed. "If I said I didn't want to be a Phantom Thief anymore, what would you say?"

Joker reached up and took off his mask. There was a silence to the younger man as if he was carefully thinking about the words Makoto had said. In the context of her words, she seemed to be asking to leave the group. However, did leaving the group truly mean walking entirely away? If it did, that was why Joker was reduced to silence. While their relationship was still new, it was strong and Joker didn't seem the type that simply could walk away from it without some deep level of heartbreak.

"I couldn't hold it against you…" Joker's voice had an uneasiness to it before he looked up to the girl locked in the cage. "Why do you ask?"

Now it was Makoto's turn to go silent. There was no mistaking the pain in Joker's previous words and it probably made what she wanted to say all the more difficult. From Yu's vantage point he could see the silent pain etched across his protégé's face. Yu wanted to offer some words to the couple, but at that moment nothing seemed appropriate. Also, Joker needed to do this on his own, he needed to give Makoto the strength to want to break free from that cage.

"I… I feel like I've lost my will to fight Ren. That Holy Grail beat us and now that you're here in that outfit it can only mean you are preparing to fight again. We lost and I don't know what will happen if we lose again. Will I be put back in this cell or will I lose everything the next time? That thing is the will of the people Ren. What does a bunch of high-schoolers and a hand full of adults have that can fight against that? I can't Ren… I felt like I lost you once. I don't want to feel that way again." Makoto's confession came straight from the heart and that's why it was so painful for Joker to no doubt hear.

Joker's shoulder lost all tension as if all that cocky confidence he normally wore like a chip on his shoulder evaporated. For a minute he didn't seem to know how to respond, but Yu had faith he'd find his words again. And he did. Joker looked towards Makoto as a flash of rebellion seemed to light up his face.

"I won't lose a second time." Joker squared his shoulders. It was that confidence he normally had that came rushing back to him.

"What? You can't make that kind of promise Ren! You know what we are up against! What makes you so confident that we can even win in the first place? That thing is a god and has the entirety of society backing it!" Makoto's flustered tone was cut off as Joker raised his red gloved hand.

"Because, for one thing. We now have him." Joker pointed to Yu. "Hey Yu-senpai, how many of these gods have you and your friends taken out?"

Yu paused thinking. Ameno-sagairi was the first then there was Izanami which was Kasumi-no-Okami, Izanagi-No-Okami, and Kunino-sagiri. Did those count as one or three? Yu didn't know. Then there was Hi-no-Kagutsuchi who was the cause of the whole P-1 Grand Prix mess. Lastly, Mikuratana-no-Kami who yearned for bonds. He had never really thought to count before, but he did have quite the record.

"About four to six depending on definitions. Come to think of it, maybe people should start calling me a God Killer. Either way, I'm looking to add another one to my list." Yu reflected Joker's confidence right back at Makoto, mirroring the teen's cocky grin.

"Six?!" Makoto sounded shocked.

"The guy might have a little experience on the matter. Regardless, we all know what we are up against now. We can discuss our next move. We don't have to go into that fight without knowing what our next steps are going to be. Even if you don't want to fight anymore, that's fine. I'll fight for both of us. But Makoto… I need you to get out of that cell…" Joker's voice was calm, but Yu could tell he was starting to get desperate. "Makoto I need you…"

Another long silence before Makoto spoke again. "Alright. We have to win this time."

There was an explosion of bright light that burst forth from the cell that caused Yu to look away. Once the light died down, Yu turned back to the two teenagers. Queen now stood in front of Joker as the door had melted away between them. Yu could see the wave of relief that washed over Joker as he reached out to pull Queen into his arms for an embrace. Yu did a quick mental check knowing that only Futaba, Morgana, Rise, and Naoto were left unaccounted.

"I'll give you guys a moment." Yu nodded to the two teenagers before he moved past them and down the hall.

There were no complaints as Yu advanced forward. Seeing Joker and Queen spurred something within him that made him want to find Rise. He had to wonder how she took his disappearance. Probably not too well seeing as she always seemed to have some sort of fear of him leaving in the dead of night. Because of his night terrors, he had disappeared too many times to clear his head. Rise would get worried but normally she'd find him by a phone call or just by walking around the house. How upset had she been when she woke up and he had been nowhere to be found?

Moving past another stretch of empty jail cells a flash of someone familiar caught his eye. It wasn't Rise, but someone almost as important to him. Yu stepped up to the cell that currently held his partner and female best friend, Naoto. The female detective was leaned against the wall, one arm across her chest cradling her other arm that was propping her chin up. With her eyes closed, Yu recognized that posture since she normally took it when she was lost deep in thought about something.

"Naoto," Yu called to his partner.

"Hmm?" Naoto snapped to attention before surprise flashed across her face. "Yu!"

"Hey." Yu offered Naoto an easy smile.

"What are you doing here? Or better yet, do you happen to know where we are?" Naoto questioned.

"This place? This is part of Ren's Velvet Room, I've been held captive here for two days from what I've been told." Yu explained.

"We are in a velvet room…" Naoto looked at the blue wall before her, probably remembering Yu's description of the blue coloration of his velvet room. "I suppose that makes sense. Are you free or are we all trapped here with you?"

"I'm free, now it's your turn. It's some sort of lingering doubt that is keeping you locked in there. Something about it making you not want to think for yourself." Yu knew if he just explained everything to Naoto that she'd use her logic to overcome her emotions, or at least that was the hope.

"Lingering doubt… Hm." Naoto stepped up to the cell door, a pensive look still firm on her face.

Naoto reached out to the bars and instantly they faded away under her touch. Yu blinked, he expected Naoto to be easy to get out but the fact she just reached forward and let herself out was a bit shocking. Why couldn't everyone else be like this? Or was there just something about Naoto's doubt that was so easily solved. Yu took a step back so his partner could step out into the hallway.

"That was fast," Yu commented unable to keep the impressed look off his face.

"All of my doubt involved you and your abduction. Also, all that nonsense about not being able to think for yourself goes against who I am as a person." Naoto scoffed, "So what's the plan now?"

"We finish rescuing Morgana, Rise, and Futaba then we meet in the central part of this area to talk about our next steps," Yu informed his partner.

"Go to Rise now, Yu Narukami!" Naoto ordered in a firm tone.

That was the kind of tone Yu didn't say no too.

"Okay, head down that way. You should eventually find the central room." Yu motioned back behind him.

"Go Yu." Naoto pressed before she headed back down the way he had come.

Yu watched his partner disappear down the hall before he moved on. By now it seemed the jail cell had looped in on itself. Yu moved through the cells before catching a glimpse of a figure huddled up within it. Yu moved up to the cell to find Futaba curled in the corner of the cell. The girl looked just downright depressed as she sat in the farthest corner of the cell. Her image was already starting to fade away slightly.

"Futaba!" Yu called to the girl.

No answer. However, the sound of footsteps coming back from the way Yu came drew the detective's attention. Joker was coming down the hall with Crow. A look of relief play across Yu's face. He didn't have the kind of bond needed to snap whatever was going on with Futaba right now, but at the very least Joker did. Joker stepped up to the cage along with Crow and they both instantly looked seriously concerned.

"Futaba… look at me," Joker called out to his sister.

Again no answer.

"You guys got this? I want to go find Rise." Yu explained.

Joker looked at Yu and he seemed to understand something. "Go, we got this."

"Thanks," Yu called leaving the affair to them so he could press on.

Morgana and Rise were the only ones they had to collect. Moving just a ways from Futaba's cell, a sweet sound filled Yu's ears. The tune was instantly recognized. It was the one Rise was working on. Empowered by this knowledge Yu picked up his pace, following the sound of the tune as if it were a siren's song. It led him to the last cage before the whole area seemed to wrap around again. He wondered why he hadn't heard the tune when they entered.

"Rise, I'm here!" Yu called to his fiancé.

Like Futaba, Rise was at the back of the cell. Her guitar sat in her lap as her fingers danced across the strings of the instrument. The rest of her body seemed fairly limp. Her head kind of sat cocked on her shoulder as her half-closed eyes stared off. There was no life in her gaze and if it wasn't for the rhythmic strumming of her guitar, Yu would have thought she was dead. Even her skin had an ashen tone to it, but that might have been the dim lights of the cell. Yu wanted nothing more at that moment than to charge into that cell and take her into his arms.

"Rise!" Yu called to the woman his heart belonged to.

Like Futaba, Rise seemed to be in some sort of catatonic state. She didn't move an inch at Yu's call, her fingers only continuing to dance over the strings of her guitar. Yu put his hands to the cage door to see if there was a chance it would give way at his touch. He only managed to rattle the door as it held firm at his assault.

"Rise! I'm right here. Please, look at me!" Yu pleaded with the woman in the cell.

Again no response. Yu didn't know what to do as he watched Rise. Right before his eyes, she seemed to be fading right in front of him. Yu fell to his knees as he felt all of the energy leave him. His hands curling around the bars that kept him separated from Rise. Resting his head against the cool metal Yu tried to think of something, anything he could do to reach out to Rise. He was getting rather desperate and with that desperation came an idea.

Getting once again to his feet, Yu took a step back from the bar before he searched his sea of souls for one Persona in particular. Reaching out he crushed the tarot card as Yu's oldest and first Persona appeared by his side. Izanagi gave him a passive look before looking at the jail cell in front of it. Raising his blade he struck it against the bars. A loud clang rang across the halls of the pseudo-prison as sparks flew across Yu's vision.

"Again." Yu's voice was a low growl, as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his pajama pants.

So again Izanagi struck the bars, but just as the first time nothing seemed to happen. That mattered little. As Yu encouraged the Persona to keep attacking, sparks fell all around him as the Persona hacked at the bars. Nothing visible seemed to change for several long moments when from the back of the cell, Yu thought he saw a flicker of response from Rise. Izanagi stopped mid-swing as Yu once again stepped back up to the bars. There had been a change. The music had stopped and Rise slowly lifted her dulled gaze to the threshold of the cell. For a second Rise locked eyes with Yu, but there wasn't the deep sparkle of recognition.

The only thing he found was a gaze devoid of life.

Yu felt his heart jerk violently in his chest before an indescribable pain started to fill it. Was it too late? Was Rise lost to him? Is this what happened to those that became lost in the cells of regression? Were they just lifeless husks of the people they once were?

"Rise… No…" Yu gripped his chest as the pain became too much to bear. "Izanagi! Cross Slash!" The Persona hesitated, causing anger to mingle with the pain within the wild card. "I said, Cross Slash!" Yu commanded throwing out his hand to the Persona willing it to obey.

The Persona glared at Yu before it pulled its blade back and slashed forward. The first part of the slash simply clang against the cell, but as Izanagi reeled back for its second swing; it was then Yu realized why the Persona had hesitated. As the blade was brought back Yu was standing in the path of that fearsome weapon. Battle experience from years of fighting caused Yu to back up just in time, but the blade tip ripped across his chest taking out his nightshirt and leaving a long cut along his chest. Blood splattered from his wound into the cage across Rise's face as Izanagi's attack smashed against the cage, doing nothing. Yu hissed with pain. The wound was merely superficial but it still stung. He might have been cut in half if it wasn't for his reflexes.

Rise's despondent stare was still on Yu as his blood splashed on her face. For the first time since he arrived, there was a small voice from the woman he loved.

"..Yu…?" She called in a tone that suggested she was trapped in a distant place in her mind.

"Rise! I'm here now! Come back to me!" Yu encouraged, the desperation in his voice becoming more apparent as time went on.

Rise blinked several times as her eyes slowly filled with life again. "Your shirt… Why is it torn?"

Her eyes fixated on the bleeding wound in the man's chest and the shirt that she had bought him. Suddenly a light of realization filled her eyes as her hand shot to her face. Pulling her fingers away, she gasped as she noticed the blood on them and took in the events of what was happening in front of her for the first time.

"It's really you! I thought you were just another illusion!" Rise cried out as tears swelled in her eyes.

"It's really me. Sorry I kind of messed up the shirt you got me." Yu weakly responded as he fell to his knees, happy that his other half was finally back to her senses.

"That's not important right now." Rise quickly got to her feet and closed the distance between them snaking her hands through the cell door to embrace him.

Yu instantly reached out through the bars and embraced her. As he did so he felt a spark shoot up his arm and the Izanagi that stood next to him suddenly shifted. No longer was he just Izanagi but Izanagi-no-Okami. Even with the bars of the cage separating them, Yu felt his heart lift. He had Rise back in his arms and for the moment that's all that mattered.

"I-I thought… I lost you f-forever." Rise's voice starting to break as sobs racked her words.

"Shh… I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Yu soothed her.

Suddenly the bars between them dissolved as Rise snuggled against him. It would seem all of her worries melted away now that she was in his arms again... For that fleeting moment, no matter what may lay ahead, everything was perfect.


	51. Chapter 50

"I'll give you guys a moment," Yu called to the two teenagers before proceeding down the hall.

Joker glanced at him before he disappeared down the hall. Queen sat in his arms seemingly content to just be there. Joker had been worried about her. Stupidly worried when he couldn't seem to persuade her to leave the cell-like he had his other friends. He tightened his grip ever so slightly as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. He had promised her that he would win, but did she realize that she was part of his strength? He could fight better when she was at his side.

"So are you really going to leave?" Joker asked quietly.

"No." Queen pulled away from Joker and looked up at him. "I just thought I lost my spirit of rebellion and couldn't fight anymore, but like some cheesy movie line… I guess it was inside me all along."

Joker couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped his chest. "Good." He reached forward and put his hand on Queen's cheek so he could continue to capture her gaze. "Because you do realize you're someone I deeply depend on, right?"

Queen smiled back at him. "You think I didn't know that?"

"Of course not, just reminding you how important you are to me," Joker replied as the thief stole a quick kiss from his Queen before he put his mask back on his face.

The sound of footsteps down the hall pulled Joker's attention away from his Queen. Crow was heading down the hall no doubt having finished what he wanted to discuss with Igor. Queen also cast a look in Crow's direction, before looking back up at Joker.

"So do you have a plan to win yet?" Queen asked, a brow barely arched above her mask.

"I'm working on it." Joker smoothly responded. "Hey, Crow."

Queen shook her head. "So I take that as a 'No' then."

"You wound me. I have the start of a plan! Get everyone together and figure things out from there. Speaking of which everyone is meeting down the hall in the big room at the end." Joker explained.

Joker could feel Queen roll her eyes at that. Crow shot the two a hesitating look as he stepped up to them. Joker ignored his Queen's displeasure at his remark and looked towards Crow. He had asked for him to come to find him after his talk with Igor was done. Futaba had still yet to be located and Joker wanted to see if Crow could help him with her. Not that Joker wasn't confident that he couldn't talk Futaba out of one of these cages, but in a way, it was a test to see exactly how deep the two friends were.

"I'll go ahead to the big room and talk with everyone there. See if we can come up with a better plan than you working on it. Crow keep an eye on this one for me." Queen nodded to Crow before heading off down the hall.

"Sure…" Crow's eyes followed Queen before looking back on Joker. "You needed me for something?"

"Yeah, come on let's go find Futaba together. Yu-senpai went ahead, but he may need help with Naoto too. You got bonds with both of them and maybe you can help us free them." Joker explained.

"Okay, I'll do what I can to help." Crow nodded.

Joker turned and motioned Crow to follow him however they didn't make it very far before Naoto came into view. Joker had to admit he was impressed, only a couple of minutes had passed since Yu had left. He had already managed freed Naoto in that short time. The guy worked fast, or maybe Naoto was just that easy to get out of her cell. Naoto noticed both of them and stepped up.

"Yu is up ahead," Naoto explained before she looked in Crow's direction. "Crow, it's good to see you safe."

"Good to see you are safe as well Nee-san. Kanji is waiting for you in the main room." Crow informed his sister figure.

"Alright, see you boys, later." Naoto nodded to both of them before taking off in the direction they had come from.

Joker started back down the path before he paused to look back at his companion. Crow watched Naoto go for a second before he turned and caught up to Joker. Joker continued his normal pace before they finally caught up to Yu. He was already standing in front of a cage, a worried look appearing on his features. Joker distinctly heard him shout for Futaba before Yu noticed both of them on their approach to him.

Joker picked up the pace to get to the cage faster only to find his sister curled up in the corner of the cell. She was in a tight ball, holding her knees against her chest and looked a bit washed out in color. It took only a casual glance to know something wasn't right. Joker felt terror well up again in his gut. Crow quickly join him next to the cell.

"Futaba, look at me," Joker called out to his sister.

No answer came from Futaba.

"You guys got this? I want to go find Rise." Yu asked looking at the pair.

There was an urgency to Yu's voice, like a kid waiting to be excused from a situation he wasn't fond of. Joker knew it was because he was worried about Rise. Remembering how he felt moments ago with the unknown that came with Queen, he could understand why Yu was so worried. He wanted to know his fiancé was okay.

"Go, we got this." Joker nodded to his mentor before turning back to look at Futaba.

"Thanks," Yu called as he left.

"Futaba… Why aren't you responding?" Crow asked softly as he slowly got down to the floor and crossed his legs.

Again no response came from the catatonic girl curled up in the corner of the cell. Joker tried to calm himself, to put his mind in a more peaceful state. Hopefully, one that could figure out the current problem facing him. Futaba wasn't responding at all to them and was curled up in the far corner way out of reach of both of them. She wore her typical earphones and while Joker couldn't be for sure, there was a strong possibility that they were part of the problem.

Joker glanced at Crow as he stared into the cage. His eyes seemed to ponder as if he was trying to solve the puzzle of how to get Futaba to talk to them. Joker was glad to have someone else with him. At the very least he didn't have to figure this all out alone. Getting down on the floor, Joker sat down next to Crow and once again looked at the girl trapped in the cell. No real good idea how to get her to snap out of it came to mind so Joker decided to try Crow.

"Do you have an idea?" Joker asked.

Crow glanced at Joker. "Maybe… I'm going to try and get on her level…"

Crow took a deep breath, his hand going to his chest. After several calming breaths Joker watching in a bit of amazement as white flames flickered up around Crow; the personification that was Crow melted and left Goro Akechi in its wake. How much control did Goro have over his transformation? Joker had to believe that kind of control came with experience, but he had never seen anyone force themselves out of a transformation before.

"How did you do that?" Joker wanted to know.

Goro didn't look at him instead his focus seemed to be on his phone. "I crushed my spirit of rebellion and found peace. Remember what I said to help you transform, the same is true if you go the opposite way. Make your soul too peaceful and you lose the ability to summon a Persona. After a while of doing it, I guess you kind of get a feel for where your heart needs to be."

"How did you find this all out?" Joker tilted his head.

"Honestly it was for my infiltration of your group. I needed to repress my black attire and don only my white attire. The process took more willpower than you'd probably believe. Are we done with 20 questions? Or can I get this over with?" Goro's eyes lifted to the young girl in the cage before he pressed something on his phone.

Instantly from inside the cell, a familiar ding echoed. Joker glanced into the cell. Futaba twitched at the sound, but other than that seemed to ignore it. Goro glanced back at his phone before he started to send a string of messages all repeating the same phrase. 'Futaba look at us.' The inside of the cell began to ding wildly before Futaba shifted and reached for her phone and drug it in front of her face. Bringing her hands up she typed something out, causing Goro's phone to ding in response. Goro showed the response to Joker.

Oracle: Leave me alone.

"Futaba, we can't do that." Joker sighed as he looked at the girl still curled up.

A sharp ring from down the hall drew Joker's attention. It didn't sound like a battle, it sounded more like someone hitting one of the cells. Joker could only believe it was Yu. Rise hadn't been doing so well mentally since Yu had disappeared so did that mean she was in a similar state as Futaba? Joker wanted to go help, but his priorities had to be on Futaba first. Futaba needed him now and as far as Joker was concerned the best one to reach Rise's heart was Yu.

Joker looked back at his sister. She still hadn't responded and seemed incapable of responding to words. Goro seemed to realize this too and was already working on another message to send to her. It simply read 'We can't do that… Can you talk to us?' Once Joker read it, the messaged was sent to Futaba as that ding once again echoed in her cell. Futaba shifted once again clearly typing out another text before Goro's phone dinged.

Oracle: Why do you care?

"How are you doing that? We don't have any signal here!" Joker blurted out.

"Futaba set up a private network and made an app so we can use our phones. Essentially like walkie-talkies. It only works in short-range however with no internet or phone signals, but she was going to be working on boosting the range using her Persona. Your sister is a genius when it comes to this stuff Joker." Goro explained as he started to type another text. Goro quickly showed it to Joker before it was sent off.

Crow: Because you're important to us.

Oracle: I not important to anyone.

Crow: That's a lie, what's going on Futaba?

Oracle: I don't want to leave… I want to stay here.

Oracle: I'm safe here.

Goro looked up at Joker as both men read the message. Joker felt his heart sink again. This wasn't his sister Futaba, this sounded more like the shut-in he had rescued from that tomb. Joker looked to the girl in the room, wondering what could have caused her to revert to such a state. Then again, she wasn't too far from removed from the pain and trauma that came with the years she had lived as a shut-in. She had seemed fine on the subway down, but had she been holding in her own anxiety? Joker felt like he had failed at being a leader once again to one of the people he cared most about. Goro shook his head before he typed out another message and sent it, Joker caught it out of the corner of his eye.

Crow: That safety is only an illusion.

Oracle: … Then where is safe?

Crow: Here with us.

Oracle: Out there in the real world? It's so scary…

Crow: That's why we will face it with you.

Oracle slowly shifted and got up. She cast a glance towards both of them, her phone in her lap. The gaze she held seemed depressed and distant. Like the real Futaba, he called his sister was something of an illusion. Slowly she scooted up to the bars before reaching up and pulling off her signature headphones and letting them fall around her neck.

"The real world is a horror show now… How can anyone be safe there?" Futaba's voice was quiet as her eyes focused on the phone in her lap. "I just…" Futaba sighed. "I want to go home and lock myself away in my room and never come out again. But that really won't do anything, would it? I've accomplished my mission as a Phantom Thief only to find out my mom wasn't the hero I thought her to be. Maybe that's why I believed the lies those men told me about her. I knew deep down… I knew Mom would do anything for her research and I was only a secondary quest she managed in her spare time."

"Don't say that Futaba. Do you remember when we went to your mother's research lab and what we found on her desk?" Goro asked.

"….Yeah. It was a picture of my mom and me at the zoo. It was a fun day for just the two of us. Why?" Futaba cautiously answered.

"Your mom was many things, but she loved you. She talked about you in the lab, regaling stories about how you had done this or that in school. Or what the trips she had planned to take you on once her research was finished." Goro tried to ease Futaba.

Suddenly Joker got the feeling he was hearing part of a conversation that added some context to the connection between the two of them. Goro apparently knew Futaba's mom in a way other than just being her killer.

"Don't say that Goro! Stop defending her! She almost killed you several times! Hate her, despise her… Be something besides accepting!" Futaba's gaze was as sharp as her words.

"Killed?" Joker couldn't help interjecting but his words were ignored.

Goro closed his eyes, his shoulder's slumping slightly. "I already told you, I wanted that power. I consented to those experiments. I won't let you paint your dead mother in an ugly light Futaba. She would have never moved on to human experimentation if there wasn't consent!"

"You were a 15-year-old orphan! She manipulated you!" Futaba cried.

"You are confusing your mother with my father, Futaba!" Goro's tone was loud but not threatening.

Silence lapsed between the two of them. Honestly, what was there Joker could say? Clearly, Goro knew Futaba's mom and she had tried to kill him? But he allowed it? Joker didn't know what to make of that. Joker silently mulled over his options as the two refused to even look at each other. A subject change seemed like the best way to go, but what to change it to?

"Futaba, I'm not going to begin to pretend I understand what you two are talking about. I can assume, but we don't have time for that. Is this really your answer? Things get a little tough and you run away? I thought you were better than this. Sure, the world is scary. Even I'm scared about what's about to happen, but I also know we need to move on. Sojiro is still out there and everyone else I care about that isn't a Persona user. I can't turn my back on them and I'm not going to turn my back on you either. Futaba, find your strength again, and come with me. I need you." Joker got to his feet.

Futaba looked up at him before looking away and making a classic frustrated Futaba like noise. Slowly she got to her feet and shook her head. She seemed to be thinking before her eyes returned to Joker and she nodded. There was a sudden blaze of determination reflecting behind her glasses.

"You're right. This isn't nearly as tough as freeing myself from my room. I promised myself I won't shut myself away anymore…" Futaba took a deep breath and was instantly engulfed in bright blue flames, only as they died away did they reveal Oracle. "I'm done runnin'. Let's go!"

Oracle suddenly kicked the door that held her in the cell. Unlike the doors before, it seemed to lose its hinges and fall forward. This caused both Joker and Goro to scramble out of the way of the falling door before it landed on the ground with a thud. As soon as it land it shattered into a million brightly colored pieces before it faded away. Oracle stepped across the threshold and instantly pulled Joker into a hug.

"Thanks, bro." Oracle smiled up at Joker.

Joker returned his sister's hug. "I'm just glad to have you back."

Oracle pulled away before grinning at Joker before her attention turned to Goro. Goro offered her a small smile but Oracle didn't seem too impressed by it. Joker silently watched the interaction between the two to see if he could glean any more clues about the nature of their relationship.

"You're worse than Inari." She deadpanned.

Goro looked hurt by her words as if they stung deeper than the words of most people. Joker noted that could have only happened if Goro in some way valued Oracle's opinion. Oracle then threw her arms around Goro and pulled him into a warm hug. Goro froze at the action, as again he didn't seem to be familiar with people being so friendly to him. Confusion flashed in his eyes as he looked down at Oracle in his arms.

"… but that's okay because you're one of my favorite idiots." Oracle cuddled into Goro's chest.

Goro seemed to relax at that statement. "I don't understand why you are so nice to me…"

Oracle gave a small giggle. "You're a detective, figure it out!"

"Because we're friends?" Goro asked tentatively.

"Took ya a while." Oracle stepped back from Goro and tilted her head. "Why aren't you in your Phantom Thief attire?"

"Oh sorry." Goro put a hand to his face and instantly in a flash of blue flame he became Crow. "Is that better?"

"You can just control it like that?" Oracle stepped around Crow examining him.

"Yes. I showed Joker earlier." Crow explained.

"Yeah, he apparently developed it so he could blend into our group during his infiltration so he wouldn't show us his black mask side. Speaking of that… Can you still turn into your black mask attire now?" Joker questioned.

Crow sighed and put a hand to his face again, instantly red flames licked around him and his clothing shifted from white to black. The outfit had a certain feeling about it. While it might have very much reflected who Akechi was at one time, now that didn't seem to be the case. Akechi was both Goro Ace Detective and Crow the Phantom Thief, not a black-masked assassin any longer.

"As you can see, I am capable of doing it," Akechi answered as he looked down at his clawed hand, there was something in his tone that seemed to denote a certain sadness about that fact.

"You do realize you gain a significant boost in power while in this outfit?" Oracle asked. "It's like you are on a different level in this form."

Akechi shrugged. "I don't know what to say, I've fought more often in this form." Akechi put a clawed hand to his mask and in a flash of blue; he once again donned his white thief attire, becoming Crow.

"I don't think that's the reason…" Oracle put her hand up to her googles pulling them off. "Do me a favor Crow and switch back and forth again." Oracle's googles disappeared from her hand as a holographic computer display appeared in front of her spurred by her Persona.

Crow sighed again as if not liking the idea, but because Oracle asked him to he'd do it anyway. "Very well…"

Crow put a hand to his face once again and switched between the two outfits. Icons only Oracle seemed to understand flashed across her holographic screens. Oracle's eyes seemed to light up at the readings as she signaled Akechi to change back to Crow. Akechi seemed very willing to follow that order and quickly reverted to Crow. Oracle seemed to be analyzing two graphs on one screen as various other information flashed across the other.

"So…" Oracle started. "It would appear that Black Mask power reads about double that of normal Crow." She moved a graph around with a touch of her fingers. "The only way I can explain it is that there is something unnatural boosting your power in the form, but whatever is boosting you... It's a fast burn. My guess is the longer you stay in that form the more of that boost is lost. Knowing something malevolent imposed the original Loki onto you in the first place I'm pretty sure whatever it was is supplying that power. Theoretically, you could lose the black mask if you used all of its remaining power, but I dunno maybe you regenerate it back at a slower rate than you lose it."

Crow pondered a second. "Then it'll be perfect for the next battle."

"I'm all for an extra ace in the hole." Joker shrugged.

"It seems that all of your teammates have been saved. Please everyone gather in this room at once." A voice announced across the jail. Joker figured it had to be Lavenza's.

"So everyone is freed then?" Crow asked looking at Joker.

"I guess. Rise and Morgana are the only ones I haven't seen free." Joker replied.

"Rise…" There was a sadness to Oracle's voice as the computer faded away and her googles reappeared on her face.

"Let's head to the main room and find out," Crow advised.

"Sounds like a plan." Joker motioned the other two to follow him as he headed back down the hall.

Joker headed back down the hall still checking the cages. While Lavenza had announced all his friends had been set free it didn't hurt to double-check. As they reached the end and no one was found remaining in any of the cages, Joker felt a wave of relief wash over him. Everyone was safe for the moment. Still, he was surprised Yu had managed to get Morgana out too.

Makoto, Naoto, Ken, and Aigis were all talking about the fight from before and analyzing it when Joker, Crow, and Oracle entered the room. They seemed to be bouncing ideas off each other about what could have been done differently. The others were just mostly milling about but as Joker entered, all eyes seemed to turn to him. Joker's eyes swept over his friends and everyone seemed to be good. Yu was now missing a shirt and had a large scratch across his chest. Joker had to wonder where that came from. Joker stepped back up to Igor's desk.

"It would appear you have gathered everyone quite nicely," Igor commented. "Everyone, welcome to the Velvet Room, both old and new guests alike. I am Igor."

"And I am Lavenza, Ren's true attendant and resident of this place as well. We have been waiting for all of you." Lavenza curtsied to the group before she motioned to the other two attendants. "This is my brother Theodore and my sister Margaret. Like me, they are here to assist you all."

"Wait, where is Mona?" Oracle asked looking around.

"Arf!" A new voice announced.

Everyone turned around and there sat Koromaru with Mona. They appeared from the same hallway everyone had come from. Had Joker missed them or was there something else going on? Koromaru nudged Morgana with his muzzle before both of them stepped into the room with everyone else.

"Koromaru!" Ken instantly knelt to meet his best friend.

Koromaru picked up the pace and ran up to Ken snuggling into his arms. Mona trailed a few feet behind him as he stepped up to the group. The cat's ears were slicked back and he wore a look of deep contemplation. Something about his body language seemed to suggest he was struggling with some idea or problem.

"Koromaru was dragged down into this place with the rest of us. Being a dog, he really didn't understand the dynamics involved in having a lingering regret. I kept him company while everyone was being freed. As for me... I was born here so I guess that made me immune to being trapped." Mona took a few more cautious steps into the room. "I was born… to dispel an evil being from man's spiritual world…"

"Mona…" Oracle took a step towards the cat. Noir also mirrored the movement, clearly, they both cared deeply for the feline member of their group.

"My role was to find the Trickster and help him defeat it." Mona looked past them all towards Igor.

Igor nodded. "This is indeed the case."

"So does that make him like you and your siblings Margaret?" Yu asked.

"In a way as we are all created by Igor. However, as we were created to stay in the velvet room; Morgana on the other hand was meant to travel past this area and reside in your world. He is truly a special creation." Margaret explained. "Even as I was unaware of his situation I'd still deem him one of our siblings."

"I really do remember everything. When this place was about to be taken over, my master gathered the last traces of mankind's hope as well as his remaining strength to make me." Mona explained shifting from one paw to the next.

"The entity that calls itself a god is a malevolent will that forces man into everlasting servitude. It hopes to attain eternal peace by filling reality with those who have stopped thinking for themselves. Wildcards you did well to free your allies from its influences. For that is the ruin of man that this evil god envisions." Lavenza interjected as worry encroached across her face.

"This sounds exactly like something we need to defeat." Ken pat Koromaru on the head. "This is the kind of situation the Shadow Operatives were made for!"

"And that's what we are going to do. It's something we have to do." Joker announced to the group.

"So is the Holy Grail a treasure or not?" Queen asked.

"It is both what you would call a treasure and a god." Margaret started to explain.

"As the distorted desires of the masses, it is the very core of Mementos itself. Thus a treasure. However, it has also become fueled by those same distorted desires, giving it power beyond any normal enemy." Lavenza continued before looking towards Margaret.

"Some of you I know are familiar with this particular concept of 'God'." Margaret's gaze looked directly at Yu before sweeping over his group and the shadow operatives.

Yu sighed. "Yep, critical ruin. Is it always fated it get this bad or was there something we could have done before now?"

"That's an interesting question, but I'm afraid we don't have time to answer it in detail." Igor set his gaze on Yu before folded his hands under his chin.

"Yes as we have little time, the best I can do to answer that is saying to decide the fate of the world; it chose two people with potential and pitted them against each other." Lavenza started. "The first one I believe you are aware of is Goro Akechi who was implanted with Loki's madness to incite the masses distortion. Had he won, the world would've been destroyed and remade. The other was, as you know, Ren Amamiya a trickster who would stand against this. I don't believe the outcome of you two becoming friends and standing before us now as allies were something that was ever predicted. This is the best outcome possible. I also don't know if the intervention of previous wildcards was something even my master could have predicted. As it stands, we both have strong faith in all of you to overcome this 'god'."

"If Ren had won, the human would be left as is. Those were the rules of the game. At least, that is what should have happened. But the game became complicated so I believe the rules were changed around a month ago due to the Shadow Operatives becoming aware of the situation and sending their two detectives." Mona looked towards the two said detectives.

"After all, it is the masses distorted desires incarnate. The evil entity laughed at the prospect of the Trickster's goal to save mankind from their own distortions. It sought to prove the powerlessness of man with the game and kept changing the rules to further its goal, as you all kept winning against it. It helped train a trickster only to cast him into despair employing the masses who rejected their savior. The game was truly rigged from the start against everyone." Lavenza shifted her over-sized book from one arm to the next. "Even I was a pawn in the game." She shook her head.

"Dammit, that's some bullshit!" Ryuji sneered.

"The world at current has been fused with Mementos. Everyone here doesn't exist because reality is devoid of the cognition of those who would challenge and win against the evil entity's game. It can be said that the world is one step away from the evil god's machinations." Lavenza looked towards her siblings.

"Ren, as you are the Trickster and know his true identity, there is still time to rally your friends and leave this prison. With the help of everyone here, you may still save this distorted world and the people captured within it. But this is only something you can do, as you are the current holder of the Trickster title." Margaret stated.

"You must challenge the 'God' again and reclaim your existence in reality. Is this a task you are still up to Amamiya-san?" Theodore asked.

Joker felt all eyes on him as he nodded. "I made a promise that I wouldn't lose again."

A warm smile appeared on Lavenza's face. "I believe we have told you all you need to know. Morgana, will you continue your duty to guide these souls? I know the duty that has been placed upon you has been both cruel and harsh. I thank you for all you have done to this point."

"I will because I happen to like them… well most of them," Mona replied smoothly.

"One last thing before you depart. Yu... I don't believe you are quite fit for battle, but as this is because of my brother's and my own interference. Please accept this gift from both of us." Margaret flicked her hands as a wave of light blue energy sparkled in the air.

The energy hit Yu in the chest and immediately enveloped him within it. As it faded, a new outfit appeared on Joker's mentor. The outfit was very reminiscent of a school uniform, black slacks with velvet room blue stitching. Black shoes with light blue laces. A light blue button-up shirt was under a deeper blue jacket with the velvet room symbol where the school emblem normally sat along with gold buttons and stitching. The Jacket was a high collar, and the collar seemed to have some strange pattering on it with a metal gold velvet room 'V' flanking each side of the collar. Yu adjusted the jacket and popped the first few buttons on his undershirt.

"Is that acceptable?" Margaret asked.

"Brings back memories," Yu stated with a slight smirk.

"I take it that it's supposed to look like a Yasogami uniform," Yosuke asked.

"This is the outfit similar to the one Yu has donned for the majority of his battles, so I figured it was the most appropriate," Margaret explained.

Naoto smirked. "She is not wrong there."

"You still look good in it." Rise looked at her fiancé approvingly.

"Well if everyone is ready, follow me!" Mona turned and headed back the way they had all come before everyone turned and followed him.


End file.
